Fallout:Companions
by Dannyjensen
Summary: Ethan,after the Sierra Marde and Old World blues events,Returns to the Mojave,having sharpened his skills,he's ready to settle the score with some old enemies,but as he was cleaning the REPCONN site of the ghouls,He accidentally activated a portal generator,which was supposed to be a sci-fi material,and it have brought upon him some new off-world companions. rated M for Languages.
1. Ain't That a Kick in the head once again

Chapter 1: Ain't that a kick in the head once again

Tokyo,21st century, approx. 4-5PM

'Did you just Leave that guy there to get eaten by Those things?What kind of teacher ARE YOU,you Bastard!' .Takeshi shouted at the top of his lungs out of anger,after seeing ' ' ,as the others girls in the group called him, after he abandoned a student to be eaten by the Zombies be cause he was too slow.

'In these times, only the Strong and fast survive my dear boy'. Said Shido with a arrogant and irritating expression on his face. 'Now we have to decide who will lead this group…' he continued…

_After a short and quite unfair Voting session… won the title of being the leader.._

'I can't believe this shit,That bastard looks like he can't even lift a SMG,let alone keep all of us safe'. Kohta,the short and somewhat heavy looking boy murmurs to himself. And he's not the only one who's isn't pleased with the outcome,Saya,Takeshi and Saeko already bust out of their seats and start some ruckus with the 'newly elected leader',but since it's been decided,they can't really do anything about it beside either live with it,or get out of the bus.

'Miss Shizuka,let us be on our way' said Shido in his usual arrogant voice, Shizuka just keep silence and start the bus, as they drive through the streets,all that they saw was deads,bloods,chaos,humanity letting out it's worst side in the worst possible ways, Takeshi clenched his fist at the sight before him through the bus's windows. Then he turns to Rei,who doesn't look like shes taking all of these things very easy,she was shaking and sobbing quietly,Takeshi put his hand on her shoulder and comfort her 'Don't worry,everything will be ok,trust me' .Even though what he aid was just a lie,because he know,and everyone here know everything will NEVER be ok from what they saw…

_New Vegas,Mojave Desert,Another Earth_

_Sometimes around 2281 _

_About 200 years after the Great war_

'….Just took out those ghouls at the REPCONN site..and I'll tell you everything I know,Deal?' said Manny Vargas,an Ex NCR soldier with his injured leg while smoking his cigarette. 'Fine,Since you're the only solid lead I had,…and I could use some killing to let off some….steams!' said the Courier,the man who has been to the very front gate of hell and back with the help of a local Securitron named Victor. 'Oh you might wanna be careful ,that place have been reported to emit somekind of strange electro-disturbances in the last couple of days,which is strange to me because the last guy who went there to scoop things out…only discover the ghouls….and what it felt like to get his ass gnawed to death by those things…pity he never had the chance to tell anyone how it felt like…'. Manny snickered at his own joke. 'ha-ha-ha-ahhh think I'm better be going' the Courier let out a façade laugh before he depart. 'Hey wait,I never got your name bu..' not letting Manny finished his sentence the Courier said 'Ethan,Ethan Van Dyke' then opened the hotel doors to the hot burning sun of the wasteland inside a little town called look around for a couple of seconds then put on his helmet ,he was wearing a NCR's famed Ranger Combat Gear outfit aka 'The black Armor'. 'You wanna tell me how did you get that ou…'Asked Manny as he take a closer look at Ethan,and once again he was cut-off by the Courier ' It's a long,boring story'. Ethan closed the door,adjust his Automatic Rifle slung over his shoulder and walk off.

_Haft an Hour later, at the REPCONN site entrance._

'Well,he wasn't kidding about this infestation,its like one of those cheap-ass Pre-War horror holomovies back in Serria Madre'. He draw his .44 magnum and start Dropping the unfortunate ghouls in his path as he casually walks towards the REPCONN of the ghouls managed to get close him,just to meet the edge of his Combat made it inside the lobby,without any efford since clearly he had dealt with things that are worse than the ghouls. 'not much of a Challenge for a warmup if you ask me' Ethan though to himself and continue to map the place while Pops any ghouls or anything that's not…Him along his way.

Wasn't long before he noticed the electronic disturbance that Vargas talked his Pip-Boy been flickering and glitching…more than flickering get more intense as he approached a sealed door with a Security Terminal that look operational.

'That's funny,Vargas didn't mention this…' Ethan though while activate the terminal.

**ROBCO Security Terminal system…**

**Unauthorized Asscess**

**Password Required:**

'heh,nothing a good hacking session won't solve..' Ethan murmured to himself as he input the override sequence. Just when he noticed a writing on the side of the terminal,in blood, it reads 'Star Gate'. 'Now who's the idiot that think of this kind of password for a top-level ROBCO blast proof door anyway?..no matter,saved me the typing anyway'. He then input the password. Hence open the door to a series of stairs. 'Stairs,flickering hallway lights,yepp,something definitely important is down there,whatever that is,It sure messed my Pip-Boy up good' Ethan said as he take a look at his Pip-Boy as he walks down the rusty metal stairs,which was flickering like crazy,he can't barely see the finally made it down at the bottom of the stairs,and the sight that hit his Helmet's Crimson visors made him slightly dropped his jaw. It's a Portal generator,and it's seems to be..working. to his suprises,from what he and most of the Mojave inhabitants believed,that the Gorvement abandoned the Project because it was pratically impossible and too costly,so seeing a working portal Generator in front of his eyes was a bit of shocking turns of his life.

Ethan looked around the gigantic room for a bit,and walks toward the terminal next to the machine, 'Still operational,good,let's see what those sneaky wackos been up to..'

As he activated the Terminal, the Generator began to let out some strange engine sound.

**ROBCO Unified Operating Terminal System**

**Project St$%&amp;*()*&amp;&amp;*(**

**Status:Testing-state**

**%&amp;^$$^*^%&amp;*%^^(*&amp;*^&amp;%$^$%##%&amp;^%&amp;$$%&amp;$&amp;^**

**^&amp;$^%)()&amp;%+$^*! $$ %^^&amp;.^&amp;&amp;*%$ [Data Corruted]..**

**Logs**

Ethan clicked on Log.

**Feb 10****th**** 20$^*(0**

**The test result was promising,the Portal was stable for quite a long time, approx. 5 minutes.I can't wait to tell Dr.&amp;%^&amp;*(&amp;((*&amp;)(&amp;*()&amp;()&amp;(&amp;()&amp;&amp;)%$$^$^^&amp;&amp;**

**[Data Corrupted]**

**March 25****th**** &amp;&amp;*^&amp;^&amp;**

**The only problem is the Portal have no definitive destination,it could be open anywhere,here,the Mojave,some other places on Earth…or who knows…some godforsaken dimensions or…planets..this is more complicated than we expected.**

**Must conduct more test and calculations.**

**March*(&amp;(^(*%(*&amp;%(%(&amp;**

***^(*^&amp;%^&amp;^(Orders from the president&amp;&amp;%$^(*^*^*9Get to the vaults Immediately*(^()*&amp;)((&amp;*)&amp;(*Great War*^^((^)*^*(^)Numerous Nukes&amp;)&amp;%&amp;(*)*(*^&amp;%(*^(^(*(*^Its like hell outside*^&amp;%^&amp;^***

**[Data Corrupted]**

**[Data Corrupted]**

…

'Damn…I knew it was too good to be true,the damn thing was busted'...in a fit of frustration,he slammed his fist on the keyboard,which somehow triggered the Machine.

'Uh-oh' .That's all he can say after realizing what he done,he just activated the thing that he believed to be a dumb idea of those wackos who work for the Gorverment,and from the looks of thing,It's not gonna end well. The Portal began to form around the pentagon platform of the machine,it has a ultraviolet color and lightning bolts shooting out randomly.

'Well,Shit' Ethan said freezing on his feet.

_Tokyo,somewhere downtown,approx. 5-6PM_

'Dammit can this Bus go any faster?' Asked Kohta in frustration, 'Sorry,this is the best It can do,it ain't exactly a Skyline GTR you know?' said Shizuka as she stick her gaze to the road ahead while running over numerous Zombies on their track,Kohta then look at his friends,Saeko,Takeshi,Rei and Saya,the only ones on the bus that he can really trust,he then let out a small sign. Saeko still looking out the window,her hands clenched the wooden katana,her only means of defense,Rei fell asleep next to Takeshi,Saya just sitting there looking blankly around the bus.

Suddenly the engine stopped,and before they knew it,a strange ultraviolet Portal appears in front of the bus,different from the one at the REPCONN site,this one had a suction power,with the engine dead due to the EMP pulse caused by the Portal,the bus began to slide toward It, 'Everyone Calm down and brace yourself' Shido shouted, 'Great,we're about to get dragged into a freaking portal that pop out of nowhere,and that idiot just told us to 'Calm down and Brace ourself?' Both Saya and Saeko though to themselves while holding on to their seats.

In split seconds,the bus were completely consumed by it.

_New Vegas,REPCONN Site Top-Secret Underground reseach lab._

As the Portal began to dissolve It started to let out a 'Roar' caused by the electro-pulses.

'Phew,glad that was over… at least there's nothing come out of it…EXCEPT FOR THAT YELLOW BUS!' Ethan shouted and jump out of the way as the bus landed barely missed his feet,he readied his Automatic Rifle and slowly approach the bus , 'hm..looks like someone still know how to keep their ride clean around here…assuming that Aliens don't have bus..' Ethan though as he opened the door and walks in, first thing that hit him was a young blonde Japanese woman passed out on the wheel, as well as everyone was, 'man…that's some nice pair of 'missles' she got…' that was his only though when he noticed her oversized breasts. 'uhh hello?whoever you people are…' Ethan asked with a awkward tone as he hit the butt of his rifle to the metal handle bar on the bus like a dinner bell,hoping that would wake these people up.

'Ughhh…my head,I ..I had the weirdest dream,a Zombie apocalypse,our bus being sucked into a portal and…ahhh crap that was no dream...' Kohta though to himself as he looked around, 'Hey Takeshi wake up,we have a..uhh problem…' 'Ughnn…my head hurt…Kohta?...how did we…who's that guy with the big-ass rifle pointing at us?'

End Chapter 1.


	2. Ring-a-ding-ding

Chapter 2: Ring-a-Ding-Ding

'Ughn….oh geez….Rei, Saeko,You two Okay?' Saya asked as she woke up with one hand rubbing her forehead. 'Yea, I think so…' Both answered in perfect synchronization.

'Good,cause we have another problem..a guy wearing some wear..no,scary armor with a rifle is staring at us,with his…Helmet Visor and his rifle barrel' Rei and Saeko started to look worry.

'What the heck are they saying?must be asian,..but not China from what I can tell,chinese don't sound…or look like that…are those pink hair..Natural?' Ethan though while still pointing his rifle towards, 'Least they're all woke up…and they don't seems hostile' he though. 'Uhhh anyone here speaks English? Because it would be great if there is,since I can't understand a word you guys said' Ethan scrub the top of his helmet awkwardly while signaling some weird hand gesture that he made up in the fit of nervousness. 'I do,I happen to studied English…well,enough to have day-in-day-out conversations to be honest,we mean you no harm,so relax.' said Saeko in a rather good English by that she earned enough of Ethan's trust to lowered his rifle. 'sooo,you wanna tell us where are we mr…?' Saeko asked as she walks toward Ethan, 'Ethan Van Dyke,but Ethan is fine,and were in the Top-secret research lab under the basement of a place called REPCONN site,to be more specific you guys are in Las Vegas,well…what's left of it anyway,they called it New Vegas now..'.

'Uhh I never heard of a REPCONN site before,and I been to America with my mother a couple of times,there was no REPCONN..'. After hearing this Ethan rubbed his forehead and though 'OK…This portal must somehow grab these…guys,here from another Earth…wow,guess No-Bark wasn't THAT crazy after all..this is just to much for one day even for a guy like me'. 'Anyway,we haven't introduce ourself properly, you knew my name,how bout yours?' Saeko sign knowing he trying to change the subject,but since he got a point,she pointed at the group and said 'this is Takeshi,Ta-Ke-Shii..' 'I'm not that dumb you know miss? Ethan giggled Saeko faintly smiled and continued 'this is Kohta,And from what I see,I think you and him is gonna get along just fine ; this is Rei,Saya,shes speaks English too,better than me in fact,she just…doesn't like to brag or show off, and me,Saeko'. 'That's sound really nice in my ears' Ethan commented, 'what about the others?'.

'The only one you need to know is that guy with the suit over there,his name is Shido,and believe me I'd be surprise if you don't dump a bullet between his forehead after letting him tag along for one hour' Saya said as shes standed up from the floor 'but don't worry, he can't speaks English,and about that matter you were talking about with Saeko,I think I have some idead what happen regarding that…portal' . Ethan jumped a bit and start fidgeting 'look I swear I only hit the keyboard with my fist once and BAM…this whole…thing happened' Saya smiled 'I know ,but it doesn't matter now anyway,so,you wanna tell me what's your idea on what happen?'.

Ethan took a deep breath,remove his helmet,revealing his dark brown slicked back hair,dark blue eyes,his face was rugged,covered with stubbles and scars,with one distingtive circular scar on his forehead he got from a 9mm round from Benny's custom 9mm pistol;Maria. Upon seeing his face for the first time,some of the girls in the group started blushing,commenting,and rambling about stuffs that obviously involving him.

'Well,that portal was a gorvement project,what is it for I don't know and honestly I don't wanna know,carried you guys over here,on my Earth,from another Earth,like those sci-fi comics about dimensional traveling and stuffs,I always though those were just myth or some idiotic attempts from those lab-heads,but,hey,they actually did it.'

Suddenly Ethan heard some footsteps emit from the stairs that he walked down from,the ghouls,he forgot his little mission while busy chatting with the newly arrived tourist.

'Stay here,I'll be right back,and if you see any dead bodied fall down,just stay where you are.' He then put his helmet back on,pulls out his .44 Magnum again,he open the cylinder,reload,spun it and snap it back into place.

'Holy Shit that's a S&amp;W .44 Magnum swing-action,That thing will blow anyone heads off literally.' Shouted Kohta as he circling around Ethan's hand cannon with excitement.

Oh My God You got a B.A.R too? I always wanna get my hand on one of those.' The chubby boy said all that,in english,which also suprises Ethan,who turns to Saeko with a confused look 'Is he usually like this?' ,Saeko giggled 'most of the time..he was in boot camp,his drill instructor was an American,he learn english from there' 'At least I can understand what the heck he say' Ethan replied. Then came an idea,Ethan look at 'say…you know how to shoot these things?' 'Do I?' Kohta said bouncing his feet up and down like one of the kids in goodsprings ,the only place that feels like home to Ethan apart from the wasteland.

'Good,I need your help,take this,don't blow any fingers or toes off..' Ethan tossed Kohta a custom 9mm pistol and a couple of magazines. Kohta caught it in excitement 'Nicee,Browning Hi-Power pistol,Colt M1911's heaviest rival' Ethan have never heard of a Browning or a Colt before,but he didn't mind since he think those must be what the weapons he carries called in the short chubby boy's world.

'Ok,we'll moving up,Anything that's not me ,pop one in their face,got it?' 'Yes sir' Kohta replied in sheer excitement,he actually get to kill a bunch of stuffs to protect his friends,and prove to that slimeball Shido that he ain't no joke.

'Oh and one more thing' Ethan turned to the group, 'Anyone else's help would be great,who's in here can throw some punches,grab any makeshift weapons you can find,and start Wacking some ghouls…If you do know what they are anyway.'

Saeko step up without hesistations readying her wodden Katana,so did Takeshi as he grab a iron pipe lying around the lab,Rei does the same,Saya turns to the group and repeat what Ethan just said to everyone in Japanese. No suprising to the Pink haired girl that no one would dare take a step forward since they're already deep in Shido's bullshit. Saya turned away murmuring 'cowards' in English and grab a nearby wrench. 'guess we'll be heling you guys'.

Ethan was quite impressed by the somewhat idiotic bravery of these off-worlders, he snickered 'Ok,everyone with me,the rest,stay close to us and DON'T wander off.'

'Pardon me Ethan-san,but I don't think you're the one who'll be giving order around here,you see these students had elected me the leader of this group,so I believed that the one giving out order should be me'. Shido said adjusting his glasses in the most irritating way Ethan have ever seen from a fancy pants apart from Benny. 'The hell he just say?' Ethan whispered to Saya. 'He said he's in charge,not you,that's pretty sums up his sentence'. Ethan began to feel his blood boiled a bit he than spin his .44 magnum in his finger and said 'Translate for me;..Well ,there're two things you forgot,first,you're in my world,your 'election' means nothing here,and second…He said as a Ghoul finally made it to the bottom where they stand and charging at Ethan. 'EEEEK' Shizuka finally woke up and the first thing she said while still freeze at the wheel was that very word.

'BANG'. The poor ghoul head was blow into tiny green slimy bits and tattered all over the floor… he then looks at Shizuka 'why Hello there pretty mama,mind joining us on our little…fieldtrip?'. Not sure she understand what Ethan said,but she just fell like she must go with him,its either her woman intuition,or her own attraction toward the man wearing a leather trencoat and a intimidating helmet with glowing crimson red visors,she just rushed toward Saeko and Rei's side, Ethan turn back to Shido '…as I was saying,I'm the only one here with the firepower and the ability to blast one of these things head off while still staring at your arrogant pathetic ass,so if you want to keep that sorry ass of your intact,you do what I say or by the .44 round inside this Revolver,me,or my partners here will pop your sorry ass,makes no different to me cause I need people I can rely on,not people who constantly gets on my freaking nerve,you got that?' and move onward with his newly formed team.

Saya turned to him and said 'he said your sorry ass don't even worth a single bullet from his sidearm' and run toward the others while giggling to herself.

Shido just sitting there freeze solid,he has never been so embarrassed in his entire was filled with Anger and Shame. He just simply can't move,and his faithful followers were doing the same.

_...15 mins later, Outside of REPCONN test site entrance._

'Damn,you got some impressive marksmanhip there tubby' Ethan patting Kohta 's head 'heheheh thanks,and please stop doing that.' Kohta snickered. 'You guys too,In fact I have never seen anyone fight like you guys before…apart from the Fiends' he turned to the group. 'Thank you Ethan-san' rei said bowing down her head. 'uhhh…' Ethan was confused yet again, 'She said thank you' Saya bumping her elbow to his arm, 'Oh,right,right..You're welcome' and awkwardly bowing his head . this make Saeko giggled. '..you guys actually do that where you live?talk about unessesary formalty'

'Quick question,what were those…things' Shizuka asked , 'those were ghouls,they were…human well before their mutation went cuckoo bananas from high radiation exposure that caused them to went insane and became feral..' 'so their like Zombies?' Saya asked. 'Nahhh,those were just movies material for audicence's attention and money,I mean c'mon, raising the dead from nothing?' Saya can understand that Zombie in his world didn't exist,but instead they had ghouls,mutated human being that lost their sanity. 'Hey anyone seen Shido and the re…' Saya's sentence was cut off by a rumbling sound coming from the building, next thing they know,the part of the building that included the underground lab has collapsed into debris. 'well,sucks to be them' Ethan giggled, 'Hmp,Good riddance' Kohta grinned sinisterly , 'He did said only the strong survive didn't he?' Saeko added. Ethan then put his arms around everyone's shoulder and pull them close to him and said 'How would you guys like to be a Merc,I mean since the portal is busted,and if you wanna live here you gotta have some money,It won't be easy,not to mention dangerous,what do say?

'Sure' Saeko relied, 'heh,ist not like I have any other choices' Saya said,then come Shizuka 'long as I can tag along with you guys I'm cool with it' ,Rei and Takeshi said at the same time 'Yes' Kohta started jumping again 'Hell yeah I want in,finally some kind of life I can get used to' 'I like your enthusiastic tubby' Ethen smiled while pointing at Kohta.

'Then it's settled,Now we head to Novac,I need to complete some 'paperworks',Its not far from here,hope you guys like walking.'

End Chapter 2.


	3. Getting to Know One Another

Chapter 3:Getting to know one another.

_**Before I started this chapter,as I had forgot in the last 2 chapters,this is my very first fanfiction,to be honest this is my very first time ever write something,and English is not my main language,so I may and will made a couple mistake in my typing,I'm trying my best still.**_

_**Now about the story line,when I re-install New Vegas once I heard about their DLCs,I decided to hold the main game's quest for later than start Leveling up around the wasteland and play the Dead Money and Old World Blues DLCs first,I haven't played Honest Hearts,which is a pity cause they have M1911 and Thompson smg,I've wanting to use them ever since the game been out,I decided to use most aspect of my playthrough for this fanfic,but I have to twisted them a bit,since I cant exactly memorized every single NPC's quotes from the game..**_

_**..now on with the chapter.**_

_Road to Novac,Mojave.._

'Is that pink hair of yours..eh…natural in your world?' Ethan pointing at Saya's hair as they're walking toward Novac. 'What?Of course it is,somethings wrong with that? Saya brushing hair pig tails while frowned at Ethan, 'No,no,It just…Its kinda rare…no…I don't believe I ever seen anyone around the wasteland with hair that is…pink or any color apart from blond,hazel,Brown and black that is…Natural is all!' Ethan turns his gaze away from her while scratching the side of his helmet.

'What happened to this place anyway?I don't remember Las vegas to be such a…dead looking wasteland like this,well at least in my world anyway' Saeko looking around her,cause all she sees on their tracks was derbis,burned-down settlements,and occasionally skeletons,It gave her the chills,but from what she been through in Toyko,Its not much of a matter to be shivering quietly about anymore.

'Well,It's a long story,We're still about…'He take a look at his Pip-Boy Map then continued 'half an hour to reach Novac,so if you guys interested,how bout a brief history of my..beloved world?' Normally Saeko would giggled at his lame side-joke,but something tell her this history lesson is not gonna be pretty. 'Sure,We need something to distract us from our walking session anyway' said Kohta, 'Whoohoo,Story time' Shizuka Jumped in excitement making her 'missles' does the same ,which obviously caused Kohta and Takeshi's eyes to nearly pop out of their sockets.

'Well,far as I been update on the…Calendar..' Ethan took a deep breath 'we're in the Year 2281,this city was once know as Las Vegas,but after the Great war,most of it…and pretty much most of this country as I know it was destroyed, the people started to rebuild,salvage what they can after the war,do what they can to restore this place,now they called it New Vegas..' . 'must be some long-ass war that Great war must've have been' Saya said. 'Well,no,from what I gathered in my years,the Great war started AND ended on the same day…Saturday,no one really know who launched the first warhead,but numerous Warhead had struck us,the Mojave took about 20 of amazing how lots of stuff here still intact…' 'My god,You mean your world been through a Full-scale Nuclear war?I never actually thought that any gorvement was reckless enough to do such monstrous act..' Saya said while putting one hand over her mouth,the others just felt the Chill running down their spine after hearing just the start of the history lesson. 'as I was saying' Ethan clear his throat, 'to some survivor describe it in their journal,the sight of the entire Washington DC burning in Atomic Fire was the closest to Hell's front gate anyone could have imagine,after a the fire stopped for a week,its started to rain,but the water,as they descbribe it,was undrinkable,black,and radioactive,and after that,there was no such thing as 'Rain' ever exist in this country even till this very moment…'

Ethan continues as they're walk '…Now the Gorvement knew this kind of thing would happen,so they built a series of underground Vaults as means for human shelters,at least,that's what we originally thoughts,but we'll get to that part later..' the entire group fell the chill down their spine even harder this time,As if stuck in the middle of a Nuclear War wasn't bad enough,now his Gorvement got some sinister plans for the people looking for shelter and try their best to stay alive from the mess their ruler had made.

'..But,not all of the people above made it to the vaults in time before they sealed the door,and those doors,..most of them,were programmed to open after 200 years later,after the gorvement believed that the radiation had died down and the land was habitable,so the Vaults dwellers,as I call them can get back to the surface,and start a new…or somekind of new civilization,inronicly,not all of the Vaults were exactly safe,some doors were damaged from the nuclear shockwave,got stuck while opening,or worse,stuck while closing,thus letting radiation just…pour in and pretty much killed or mutated the inhabitants of the Vaults into those feral ghouls you guys fought..'

Before he can continue,Ethan suddenly stop and turned to the group 'get down,and move slowly..' 'What is it?' Kohta asked, 'Deathclaw' Ethan whispered,his voice sounded nervous,which made the group felt the same,since they never think that anything out here can actually scare their 'tour-guide', 'Over there,by the debris,see that?' ,Saya poke her head up from behind a knocked down wall portion they took cover in,and what she saw cause her to let out a small shierk,fortunately the Deathclaw didn't noticed that.

'What ….The..Fuck is that thing,a Demon?' Saya crouched back down partly panicking, 'No,it's a nuclear holocaust by-products,believed or not that thing used to be a cute little Jackson's chameleon,until they were mutated by the Radiation,talk about irony since the other animals around the wasteland mutated too,but none of them turns out to be a walking nightmare,in fact they looks like a bunch of animals on steroids rather than a 10 feet tall demonic looking killing machine that can claw your head off with one friendly slap to your face..Strange,they usually to travel in pack,but this one seems to be lost…'

'WHAT?you mean these things suppose to travel in packs?' Kohta whispered loudly.

'Yep,so what were gonna do here is silently creep pass him,I haven't got any efficient weapons to smoke that thing so,I say we avoid it..for now anyway…' Saeko looked at Ethan with disbelief 'You actually killed one of those things? 'Nah,about 5 of them actually,still kinda nervous to see one of them nonetheless' Saya translate the whole thing to the group just as she been doing since they left REPCONN,everyone was on the same pace,this guy is far more scarier than those deathclaws.

…_5 mins later…_

'Okk,I think we lost him,we're nearly at Novac people,only…10 mins of walking left'

'Oh thank god for that,I think I'm better work on my cardio after this' Kohta was relief that he won't have to drag his feet around the sand anymore,ironicly for a guy who's been in boot camp,guess he haven't used to the idea of walking for the rest of his life here in this wasteland.

'Ok,we're here,Welcome to Novac,now, theres a Cafeteria over there,though it looks more like a skidrow tent to me,but it does made some great brubs,if any of you guys have medical needs,Doc Ada would love to help,they also have a gift shop that shaped like a big Dinosaur,they sell clothes too if you guys need some new gear,anddd one of their most famous citizen,No-bark Noonan, the local conspiracy theorist,believe me,I talked to him a couple of times before,he may sound cuckoo,but hes smarter than he looks,OH Hey Bark…' Ethan waving at Noonan as he was about to rummage another trash bin for some of his 'gizmos'.

'The Cave Rat is the true Savior my friend,heed my wordssss…' Noonan replied to Ethan while digging through the garbage in the bin, 'Yea,Whatever you say…' Ethan laughed his butt off then said 'sorry,still,cant blame the guy whole Apocalypse was quite an impact on him' 'Uh-huh…ehehhehhe…' Saya awkwardly giggle while thinking to herself, 'wow,for a guy that killed a bunch of 10 feets monsters and wearing such a intimidating armor,he seems so…optimistic,that's a rare kind of person to come by…'

'Oh,and There's a Motel too,Dino-Dee-Lite,my contact lives there,I have a free room that the Lady Owner there gave me after I done some…favors for the folks around here,you guys can stay there,and don't worry,they got clean water here and considerable electrical supply.' Ethan pointing at the motel sign as he walks, 'Finally a Bath…whoohoo' Shizuka once again displaying her 'missiles' show by jumping in excitement, this time Ethan playfully said 'Miss you gonna gave me a heart attack if you keep doing that 12 times a day', 'You like what you see tough guy?' Shizuka replied in English,and to everyone surprise,they never expected her to speak English cause they never heard she saying it. 'What?I learned in high school,no one asked…well ever since I woke up behind the wheel anyway,teehee!' Ethan crosses his arms together, 'you guys are full of surprises you know that?'.

'Anyway.' Ethan continued 'You gonna need some new clothes and some weapons,So,we're going to the gift shop first,I'm paying so don't worry.'

_At the Dino Bite Gift shop._

'Welcome to the Dino…Oh hey Ethan,and…whos your friends?' Cliff Briscoe,the man who own the shop whos wearing a brown and somewhat dirty pre-war park stroller outfit greeted his regular customer while cleaning the floor of his shop, 'Their my new partners,look I need some weapons..and clothes,If you do sell those things that is..'

'Well weapons I do have,but clothes..no..However,some punk walks into my store the other day and try to sell me these eh…a package full of Vault Jumpsuits, Vault 22,35,andd 45,if you want them I can sell you those,65 caps each'.

'I'll take 6 of 'em,and some weapons,what do you have for me today?' Ethan took the Jumpsuits and turn to the weapons cabinet. 'Oh,a couple of 9mm pistols,a .357 revolver and a Police pistol,fresh from sierra madre,and a bunch of ammunition,I gotta thank you ya know? Since you took care of that ghost people problem over there,the Crimson Caravan and Gun runners began to send prospector and looters over there and brought a bunch of new stuffs back here.'

'I'll take them all,and all the ammo you got!' Ethan smiled 'Damn,you serious?It won't be cheap' Ethan pulled out a bag full of bottles caps and put it on the counter 'as I said,all of them,andd 2 of those baseball bats' Cliff counted the caps and said 'Jesus,this is more than enough to buy out my entire store stock,what the hell have you been doing lately boy? 'Wouldn't you like to know?' Ethan smiled at him. 'Alright,heres your chain,and your bag,Thanks for buying everything in my store except for the T-rex figurines' Cliff sounded disappointed 'You still haven't manage to sell those things yet?' Ethan look surprises. 'Of course not,all they ever asked for is Ammos ,Chems,Guns,not even the kids that they brought with them wanted any of those.' 'what kind of idiotic parents would bring their kids around them in this god damn dead land anyway?' 'I don't know,Drug addicts?assuming the children was their to begin with' Ethan replied,than he handed the bag full of newly bought goods to Takeshi and say 'Alright,let's head to my room'..

As they walk toward the motel,Kohta whispered to Takeshi 'Did Ethan just pay that guy with bottle caps? 'Must be a post-apocalypse currency,sound pretty weird for me though,but who cares?,its his world..'

_The Courier's Room.._

'AWwww yeaaa a softtt bed,finally..' Kohta shouted as he jumped right onto the bed as soon as he walks through the door. 'Glad to see you enjoying yourself tubby,the bathroom is over there,the TV is just for decorative,the TV station no longer exist after the War so don't bother turning it on,the Radio still work though,that's the only form of media we have left; though I doubt the music here would suit your taste,that is if you're into swing Jazz..' 'I do' Takeshi said 'We have swing Jazz in our world too,thought the other kids of our age prefer those loud 'Rave'music,Its messed up my ear,I don't even know how people can like that kind of stuffs.' Saya translated it to Ethan, He looked at Takeshi and giggled a bit, 'Alright,you guys make yourself at home,Showering,Radio,Talks,sex I don't give a damn,you guys might wanna take a weapons for yourself,after this point,you all gonna need them,oh and if you need someone to talk to apart from each other,Manny Vargas's room is 2 doors to the left from our room,he's my informant,speaking of which,I need to speak to him and take care of some….personal business,do what you like,just don't go anywhere outside of this town got it?I'll be back.'

_An Hour Later…_

'Ahhhhh,that was refreshing don't ya say girls?' Shizuka said as she walks out of the bathroom along with Rei,Saeko and Saya, they don't have enough towels so they decided that Rei should have it,Saeko,Saya and Shizuka is practically naked,but they don't have to worry since they already made Takeshi and Kohta to put on blindfolds, 'Dude,Its like somekind of nightmare,We know whats going on,but we can't see what's going on.' Kohta whispered to Takeshi 'Quiet man,you want to both of our ass beat-up again?' Takeshi snapped back while blushing violently. 'What are you creeps whispering about over there?' Saeko cracked her fist while doing her dead-stare toward the only two guys in the room. 'uhhhh,about how comfortable these blindfold is on our eyes?' Kohta said sheepishly. 'Liars..' Saya put on her glasses glaring at Kohta.

'Say,He say we can visit his informant,Manny right? It's kinda boring just sitting here with blindfold on you know? Kohta asked, Saya rubbed her chin 'True,I need to know more about this place,and since our Tour-Guide..' 'Uh,partner?' Kohta cut in 'Sure,partner is out of town to doing whatever he's up to..I guess we can get acquainted to the locals,after we put on our new clothes first,if any of you creeps tryna peek,I'll snap fucking neck got it?' 'Yesss,ma'am' Both Kohta and Takeshi answered.

'Geez,it's kinda tight on my chest,but it does feel quite comfortable for the most parts' Shizuka said while slighty pulling down the zipper so her missiles can get some fresh air. 'Thank you,whoever designed this outfit' Kohta whispered to himself. 'Ok,lets go,don't for get your weapons guys..' Saeko pulled up her sleeves and head for the door; Takeshi grabbed a Police pistol,some ammos and load it into the chambers,then put it in his side holster,Kohta quickly grabbed the .357 revolver rub it against his cheek and whispered 'you and I are gonna have a meaningful friendship' he then reloads it,and spinning it on his hand as he walk out,Rei and Saya both took the two 9mm pistols,and a couple of magazines,stuff them to their back pockets and the pistols to their side and hurried to the door also.

'Hello,Mr. Manny? Saya knocked on the door , 'Just a sec..' a man voice was heard on the other side of the door just before it opened to revealed a man in a NCR 1st Recon Outfit with a Red Beret on his head. 'Ah you guys must be the new partners Ethan told me about,c'mon in,and don't worry about the story how you guys get here,he told me what I needed to know,and that's enough for me,you guys want some drinks?smoke?.'

'Sorry,we..we don't drink…or smoke,we're teenagers..' Saeko answered, 'Damn he was right about you guys,a bunch of walking saints,which is a good thing for me.' Vargas snickered, 'Thank you..I guess.' Saya fidgeting than asked him, 'uh,what is it you do here Vargas-san?'

'I'm a Sentry,you know,like local security?' I'm stationed on top of that Gift Shop,the guy who's stationed up there right now is Boone,Craig Boone,a very good friend of mine,you guys should talk to him,he might seems a little,silent and got that Clint Eastwood expression on his face most of the time,but he's a very interesting guy if you get to know him,in fact,he's been looking for some help,but only from strangers,regarding the missing of his wife. His shift have just begun,you guys should go there if you're interested…oh I almost forgot,Ethan leave you guys some Caps,said you should find something to eat,They have some Inguana bits on-a-stick and Mole-rat meat,they're pretty good,you guys should try some,since that's the best we can offer in this wasteland…'

_20 mins later in front of the cafeteria…_

'Man,Manny was right,they're pretty good,for a bunch of mutated mole-rat's meats' Kohta said patting on his tummy as they walk out, 'Ughhh,It does fill the hole,but its tasted weird..right girls' Saya look at the others 'We think its pretty good actually,it looks a little gross at first though' Shizuka said,Rei and Saeko nodded in agreement.

Takeshi noticed that Saeko been staring blankly at the wasteland,her hand clenched on the wooden katana,he hasn't say anything much to her ever since they got out of the REPCONN site,it seems like she might be still shaken by this series of seriously messed up events happen to all of them,to her,in the same day, 'Hey,You okay Rei?' he just asked on instinct, Saeko snapped out of her trance and turn to him 'Oh,yes..I'm..I'm fine,I just…kinda feel bad for Ethan,his world suffered far worse than ours,its people,it's gorverment,has nearly been wiped out because of some politictians couldn't agree with one another,now it's like a lawless land,people is either Kill or Be Killed,childrens have to grow up in such a harsh and cruel society,I even wondered how he was raised in this godforsaken place..'. Takeshi dug his hands into his jumpsuit pocket 'I know...Back in Tokyo,when I'm sitting on that bus,looking out the window,all I see was riots,police sirens,people went out of control everywhere,robbing,killing one another..I though,why do we have to suffered from this?what did we do to deserve this?why do we have to get the worse of it?...until that portal hit us,then came all of…this…I realized that there're always people out there who got it far,far worse than us…man that was the corniest thing I have ever said' Takeshi scratched his head in embarrassment , Saeko gave a big slap on his back and said 'c'mon Shakespeare ,shouldn't we go see that Boone guy?'

…

_Dino Bite Sniper nest..9pm_

'Uhhh,excuse me,are you Boone?Manny said you need some help..we think we could..' Saya was cut off from the sight of the person in front of her, a bald man,in his early 30s with light stubbles,rough face,he wore the same Red Beret Manny was wearing,a rugged hunting rifle was on his hands,he had on a tight dusty white t-shirt and a pair of Cargo pants and Boots,he wore a pair of black authority shades over his eyes,despite the fact that it's dark outside,Saya perceptive eyes still can see his eyes under the shades,it was a shade of dark brown,and it was,to her,full of anger and hatred,but not toward her nor her friends,this has made her felt really nervous.. 'So Manny told you about me didn't he?Can that guy ever keep his mouth shut? The man put his hunting rifle to the side then continue '...but,its true that I needed some help,but only from strangers..since I assume already told you about my….missing wife,so here's how it is,She wasn't missing,she was kidnapped,..and her kidnapper,they raped,and killed her..I took care of them a while ago..' as Saya translated what he said,the group just hang their head down,.. 'I'm..sorry' Saeko said , 'Don't be,being sorry will get you killed in this wasteland..' Boone cut Saeko off '…Anyway,now I have found out that the one who sold her off to those Legi….scumsbag,was one of the people in this very town,and he,or she is still here,I need you guys to find out who it is,I don't care how,once you do,ask that person to go in front of this sniper nest..' he said removing his Red beret and handed it to Takeshi, 'and simply put on this hat,I'll took care of the rest…the group instantly saw the picture of how this job is going to turns out,If they bring in the wrong person,they're gonna have to witness an innocent human being 's head get blown off,and that's not gonna feel any good on their conscience… 'and yes there will be some rewards for your hard work.'.. Boone added..

End of Chapter .


	4. My kind of Town

_**Now as everyone already knew that Fallout New Vegas is a non-linear game,which mean that you can do anything you please without having to complete the game, since you don't unlock anything after you finished it, so this story's plot is how Takeshi's group learn to adapt in the Mojave, basically there will be an ending ,but there will be no real final battle, nor a real final boss , just a series of "quests" and my "original Quests" that Ethan and his partners had to take on in order to make a living and learning the nessecary skills to survive in the wasteland.**_

Chapter 4: My Kind of Town.

_Novac, outside of Dino Bite Gift shop…_

"ok, sooo,where should we start investigating ?" Kohta said while scratching his head ; "No idea,we don't know anyone here, apart from Ethan and possibly Manny cause we only met him for about an hour ago!" Saya adjusting her glasses , "well,we have to start somewhere..." Rei said..

Suddenly they heard another voice that sounded like it was filtered throught a helmet "It's kinda late for a midnight stroll don't ya think guys?" it was Ethan standing right behind them with his arms crossed, he was carrying a big bag over his shoulder and his armor has some blood splattered on it. Shizuka went righ up to him and playfuly said "I should be asking you that, Ethan-san ,where the hell have you been,Have you been out hitting on cocktail-waitresses on some godforsaken casino AGAIN? . Ethan freeze solid,he understand what's going on,and decided to play-along with Shizuka's joke and said in a high pitched-tiny voice "How'd you know?...I mean naw Honey I swear I told her to get off of me but she kept brushing her "bazookas" against my shoulder ,It was disgusting ..How can she do something as foul as that?Coming on to a married man on broad…ehhhh…Night time.." as the two exchanging their jokes ,Saya whispered to Saeko "It might be a bunch of jokes,but they really looked like a genuine married couple.." and for some reasons that made Rei and Takeshi blushed violently while looking at each others.

"alrightttt,Jokes aside,I've done some personal bussiness over at the New Vegas Strip,which include lots of killing my almost-murderer anddd looting him,and his dead goons….and possibly wasting my time hitting on a pretty cocktail-waitress…until I found out she likes….women,and I brought giftttttsss…" he said swinging the bag. "ok,let's get back to the room".

Ethan remove his helmet,put it on the coffee table then sit down on the floor and emptied the bag out,and start sorting the stuffs inside, "okkk,I got a Golden custom 9mm pistol,with a very,very nice engraved picture of a ehhhh….chick on the grip,I think you should have it Tubby" said Ethan as he handed Kohta the pistol, "Dude,where the heck you've been all my life?" Kohta drooling at the pistol ; "uhhh,another dimension?" Ethan replied. Shizuka just burst out laughing ; Ethan looked at her with a surpried look "wow,you're the first person actually laughed at my joke you know that missy?"

Shizuka wipe the tears in her eyes while still giggling and said "or maybe the people you talked to don't have..or have a very vey vey dry sense of humor", Ethan stared at her for a couple of second and smiled, he then turn back to the stuffs on the floor. "Ok,I got this from one of his goons,the poor bastard took one right in his ding-a-ling, still painful to think about it,it's a silenced .22LR pistol, nice design,polished barrel,intergrated silencer,compact,easy to hide inside of your pants, 16 shots magazine,I grabbed a bunch of em' so don't worry about you being a lousy shot, here ya go Pinky" He handed it to Saya,she examined the pistol and smiled "thanks,just don't call me Pinky..". "oh,I picked up this Ballistic fist on some dead…eh…I don't even know who the heck he was since his face took an entire buck shot from my sawn-off.." "YOU HAD A SAWN-OFF SHOTGUN?" Kohta cut in, "Well yes,but I stick that thing up another goon's ass…and pulled the trigger…literally…I can only say,it wasn't pretty…" The entire group quitely shivered,its like their ideas about how scary this guy was has exceeded their expectation. "anyway,You can have it,Rei,wasn't it?Its like a glove,put it on and I'll show you how to use it!' Ethan handed it to Rei,she looks at it awkwardly and then put it on, "hey,its lighter than it looks.." Rei stretching her arms around , "Ok,now I want you to punch this…Radio and see what happen". Rei scratching her head,and then pull her fist back and swing it toward the radio, and the next thing she know was the gloves sends out a shotgun blast that shattered the radio. "Wow…" Rei said in awe, Ethan then rushed to the door ,open it and poke his head out then shouted "Sorryyyy, I dropped my gun…", then closed the door.

"Now latsly,I took this Cosmic Knife when I disarming the poor bastard who was holding it while charging at me,then stab him right between his eyes,now this rusty,raggedy-ass looking kitchen knife ain't no joke,I used it before you guys came here,in Sierra Madre casino,you wouldn't know about it so lets leave it at that,strange that these bone-cutter babies actually made their here in the Mojave somehow,it was made from some kind of Saturnite alloy,no one really know what the fuck it is but, ...All I can tell you guys is this thing will cut throught your bone,your dining table,your rapist's arm,like butter,watch this.." Ethan hold the knife up,went toward the drawer at the corner and with one swift slash,the drawer was, to the entire group's surprise, sliced in half by a kitchen knife. "you should have seen what this thing can cut-throught when you heat it up." Ethan went toward Saeko,handed it to her and said "Look,I know you prefer that wooden sword of your,but you gonna need something that's more durable and sharp,….as a back-up weapon at least,so,I think you should have it.." Saeko took the knife,look at it for a second and put it in her back holster. "Thanks" Saeko said quietly.

"So what was that 'investigating' you guys was talking about earlier?" Ethan put away the bag and turn to the group, "well…."

Saya scratched her head then explained their conversation with Boone to Ethan..

"okkkk,so he wants us to find out who sold his wife to the… "scumbags" as he called them,and once we do,bring that person in front of the big-ass dino,put on this cool hat and BAM?" Ethan rubbed his chin while take a smoke on his cigarrette.

"yes,except we have no idea who that is,and we don't know anyone in this town alone,let alone the entire wasteland…" Saya signed. "actually I know just the person to talked to…our local conspiracy theorist,but..lets get some shut-eyes,you girls sleeps on the bed,Tubby,you and Takeshi on the couch,me,…my lovely floor" Ethan lied down to the floor,streching his arms and legs while let out a relaxing grunt and closed his eyes "Sure beats sleeping on the point pebbles in the waste I tell ye that.." he murmuring before drifting into Lala-Land,same as the group,all of them was obviously beyond exausted..

…_The Next Morning…_

"You girls done in there?I gotta…WE gotta go pee-pee real bad out here…" Ethan said holding a empty coffee mug on one hand and scratching his head with the other hand,Takeshi and Kohta was standing next to him with both of their hand grabbing on their business region while jumping up and down.

The door then open,Saya,Saeko,Shizuka and Rei walk out with their jumpsuit zipped down to their very waists, with towels to cover their "missiles", "geez, could you boys be a little more sensitive?at least we know how to keep ourself neat and clean." Not letting her continue,Ethan,Kohta and Takeshi rushed into the bathroom at the same time and closed the door, a sound of zippers get pulled, then came a fountain like sound and a long "AHHHHHHHhhh Ohhhh Yeahhh" relief sign can be heard behind the door, "Boyss…."

Saya rubbed her forehead while slowly shaking her head,Shizuka just giggled upon hearing that.

"Ok, we gonna get some grubs then we'll go see No-Bark" Ethan said as he put on his trenchcoat over his armor and hold his helmet to the side, "Don't forget your weapons,even when you're going for breakfast at a local cafeteria that is 30 meters from your room,remember that." He added.

_30 minnutes later…_

"AW man that filled the hole" Ethan said after letting out a long burp, "ok,lets pay our beloved conspiracy theorist a visit.." he said while putting on his helmet.

The group arrived at No-Bark's shack, Ethan told the group "Ok,just be cool,he's harmless,just don't ask him anything about Radscorpions and rat caves of you don't want a long-ass rambling from him,and in case you're wondering what's Radscorpians and rat caves is,they're also mutated,cave rat got bigger,still kinda dumb,however there is one cave rat in paticular,somehow learned to talk,and he think he can take over the world and shit,lots of people been throwing that story around alot ,freaky shit I tell you that,the Scorpions also got bigger,and tougher,but still nowhere near a deathclaw is all you need to know." Ethan then knocked on the door, "Ehh,Permission to enter?", No-Bark voice can be heard behind the door, "What's the password?" ,Ethan shouted back, "Would you Knock that shit off ya Wacko?" , "Correct,you may enter" No-Bark replied and open the door.

"You don't have any BB sentry Gun aiming at me again do you?" Ethan laughed as he walks in, "Look,I'll get straight to the point,I need some information about a woman here who was missing some months earlier,said she was sold out and kidnapped right in this town,and the person who sold her out is still here,would you happen to have some idea on who it…might be?" Ethan said while crossing his hand, Kohta whispered to Saya "I don't know if I should listen to a guy who hang empty bottles on the ceiling and covered the floor with bowling balls.." Saya whispered back, "I don't know but If a person like Ethan actually listen to what this wacko got to say,maybe it worth a shot!".

No-Bark brushes his beard and said "what's in it for me?" , "How bout these bunch of tin foil,ey they're great for buiding yourself a hip new tin foil hat,they're the hottest trend in the Mojave as of now" Ethan said handing No-Bark a bunch of tin foils that he pulled out of his trenhcoat pocket, "well I'll be damn,your sure know how to make an offer boy.." No-bark looked pleased as he look at the tin foils "..Ok,All I got to tell you is on that night when the kiddnaping happened,I saw a bunch of Mole Rat men went inside the Dino-Dee-Lite Motel reception room,and in my book,that means something shady was going on."..

After a while,Ethan and the rest walked out of No-Bark's shack, Ethan signed and said "Ok,since that's the first…and by far the only interesting clue we got,we're gonna sneak into that reception desk and "look around",I've been here for a while so I know the owner, Jeannie May Crawford,nice lady,kind enough to give me my own free room,now that the clue pointed to her,I'll say she just "seems" like a nice lady,she tend to go outside around 8:00 PM and wandering around town for about 30 mins,we'll sneak in when she does so,but it's tonight so,we have the whole morning to ourself; so,we're going to Primm,It's a town near here,bigger than this place actually,I need some..We,need some more weapons,ammos and armors,also some medical goods would be nice,hope they still have some in stock, It's about 1 hour walking,and we'll be expecting some raiders and possibly some radscorpions,so,who's up to it?".

"HELLL YEAAA I'm up to it" Kohta shouted, Saeko crossed her arms and said "well,I need something to do anyway", Takeshi and Rei nodded as a sign of agreement, Shizukz jumped "WOOOO,ROADTRIPP!" ,Saeko adjusted her glasses and smiled "guess,I have no other choice since you guys all wanna go anyway Am I?.

"Ok,let's get our asses moving people!" Ethan said as he walk out of the town entrance.

_1 hour later,at Primm…_

"well,that went more easier than I expected,no raiders,no fiends,no legions,it actually make me feel nervous.." Ethan giggling as they walk toward the Primm Mojave Express office; "what is this "Legion" you mentioned anyway?" Saya asked,Ethan looked at her and smiled, "let's just say that in short,Fiends are sadistic savages that kill,and rape people,chopped them up and hang them on their turfs as chaindelier,the Legion, was a bunch of delusioned killers,slavers,that dressed nice,and organized,I considered them as a kind of educated fiends,still makes no differents to me,fiends is still fiends,educated or not,I'll smoke them all the same.." Saya and the others can sense a bit of hatred in his voice,they don't think this "Legion" is on his friend list; as they open the office's door, The man at the conuter,Johnson Nash, a middle-aged african-american man was sweep dust off the counter's surface, looked at Ethan and show a grin on his face "Now there's a face I haven't seen for a while,how ye been kid?" Ethan removed his helmet and scratches his head "Well,beside the obvious,I survived several gunshots and a bullet to the head that nearly killed me from a golden custom 9mm pistol belong to an asshole with a clown suit,I'm perfectly fine!"; Kohta then realized that the golden pistol that Ethan gave him was from that guy,whoever that is,was Ethan's "almost-murderer",the though of holding a dead man's gun,to Kohta, was like adrenaline,it gets him excited. Nash laughed out loud, "now that's the Ethan that I know,you're still as loud as the first time you came to this town,gun spinning,funny cowboy strut,and you kept reciting quotes from those Clint Eastwood's old holomovies as you smoke those convicts with ye .44…hahahahhhhh..Still gets to me everytime I think about it…". He then noticed his companions and asked, "so,how can I help you and your..ehhh" Ethan replied "partners,and yes,I need some weapons,if you happen to have any in stock,and some Stimpack,also any ammuntion would be nice" he then put a big bag full of Caps on the counter and grinned..

"Damn boy,You sure been busy,been out hunting Legionaires again?" Ethan crossed his arms, "yep,they stopped sending assassins after me…,well after I smoked their biggest one,some big-ass super mutant ;actually they hired that Super-mutant to off me,and since that plan failed too,I guess they gave up,hopefully…". Everyone have no idea what was he talking about,but they beginning to understand that Ethan isn't on this "Legion" 's good side either..

Nash continued "anyway,about Stimpacks,I just got a dozen of those in stocks.." "I'll take them all.." Ethan said, Nash looked pleased "And weapons,you in luck kid,I still got a Grenade rifle,with a box full of 40mm grenades,standard ones,Oh,and a Service rifle,and four magazines.." Ethan open his bottle caps bag and said "like I said,I'll take them all,oh and some Cheezy poofs" Nash counted the Caps and laughed, "Alright kid,they're all your,…".

They suddenly heard gun shots, "Aw hell no,those powder gangers is at it again.." Nash sounded pissed off, "I though I took care of that sheriff problem for you guys,please don't tell me he's dead already, it's only been…..3 months" Ethan said, Nash rubbed his eyes "well,he's still alive and doing well protecting the town,except that these powder gangers,when they want something, they will take it,everytime we whoop their asses,they came back with greater numbers,still using a bunch of crappy weapons though,but they proved to be some serious problem in numbers.." .Ethan then took out the Grenade Rifle,he then open the barrell,took a grenade out of the bag and put it in and snap the barrell back into place,then he throw it to Takeshi who,panickingly catched it with a confused look on his face, "just aim,and pull the trigger kid,it's a grenade rifle,you don't have to hit them to blow them into a bunch of sloppy joes special," Saya translated what Takeshi needed to know to him,upon hearing it,he looked at Ethan and nodded, they rushed outside to find the sheriff's and his men are fighting the powders gangers,and this time around,the sheriff don't look like he got the upper hand, Ethan give the Service rifle to Shizuka and grinned "You know what to do right pretty mama…?" Shizuka grin back at him and said "Aww,this is so romantic,it's like date" Ethan just rised one of his eyebrown in disbelief "and I though I were the crazy one" he though to himself.

"Ok,there're about 35 of them,you guys find some cover,Kohta,can you shoot with both guns?" Kohta pulled out his custom 9mm Maria pistol and his standard 9mm pitsol,spun them around for a bit and pointed them forward, Ethan put on his helmet and said "I take that as a yes,everyone,stay behind your cover,Saeko,go help the injured, we'll give you some covers, Rei,go with her,use your Ballistic fist as you see fit.." Saya translated to Rei,she nodded and tag along with Saeko, "Takeshi,you're with me,we'll smoke these fuckers back to where they belong: all over the ground.." Takeshi don't exactly understand but he understand Ethan gesture, "man I gotta teach these two some english one of these days" Ethan though.

Ethan and Takeshi sneaked behind the power gangers postitions, Ethan drawed his Automatic Rifle,pointed at them,than look at Takeshi and signalling him to fire the grenade by making an Air-trigger gesture,Takeshi understood it,then aim his Grenade Rifle at them and pulled the trigger, the Grenade however,instead of landed on the ground,It landed right on a power ganger member and exploded,killing 5 of them,Ethan then open fire on them with his Automatic Rifle,killing another 7 of them in one spray,he reload the rifle and continue firing while moving toward them, the powder gangers were still shocked and scared after the grenade attack,and lost their cover in the explosion,so they just shoot blindly at him in panic,resulting in poor shots that barely missed him,took his chance to save some bullets, Ethan swung his Automatic Rifle over his shoulder and charged forward with his special Combat Knife that he picked up from Chance's Grave, he stabbed the first powder ganger in his throat,killing him instantly, Ethan then pull the knife out and swiftly rush forward and slash the one right behind the dead powder ganger in the chest then plunged the Knife into his eyes,killing him,2 more down, Ethan then noticed 3 more powder ganger with melee weapons,specificly batons, he grinned behind his helmet and rush toward his unfortunate targets,he quickly stabbed the first guy in his chin in a upward swing then sliced his throat, Ethan quickly kick the second guy who was charging at him in his kneecap with full force,broke his knee joint into two,causing him to scream in agonizing pain,just before Ethan finish him off by grabbing his head and snapped his neck, Ethan then look at the last one who was on the ground quivering with fear,Ethan waste no time and pulled out his .44 and dump a bullet in the guy's head despite his plead for mercy.

Soon as Ethan put his .44 back in his holster , he heard a gun shot from behind,he quickly turns around with his Knife in his grip,to see a power ganger standing in front of him with a bleeding hole on the chest,the guy then fell limp on the ground a second after,revealing Takeshi holding out a smoking Police pistol standing there,Ethan nodded at him and pulled out his .44,Takeshi nodded back and march forward with Ethan to help the others, when they got back to the group,Kohta and the others did an amazing job by took out the rest of the powder gangers who was attacking the town. Rei,without a single word,rushed to Takeshi's side and tackle hug him, Shizuka also hugged Ethan while playfully say "Honey you're homeeee!", Ethan just awkwardly said "you're still drunk right?" leaving the group laughing. Ethan gave everyone a thumb up,while recieved one from Kohta..

Ethan looked at his pip-boy watch and said "ok,still 8 hours til we get back to Novac,…who's want to hit the casino…?"

End of Chapter 4…


	5. One for my baby

_**Chapter 5: One for my baby**_

_On the way back to Novac…_

_6pm._

"So,can you tell us about how you get that scar on your forehead tough guy?" Shizuka walk along side Ethan while staring at his helmet covered head. Ethan was silent for a second before clearing his throat, "well,If you must know,I was a…Courier before all…this…you know,I delivering stuffs without asking questioning what is inside the packages kind of courier…things was great for me, I get to visit places,see stuffs,people,hot chicks and get paid, until I..no..my entire caravan was ambushes by the guy who owns that golden pistol I gave to tubby here…" Ethan look at Kohta and continue, "at first I thought it was just some bad luck that we ran into a bunch of raiders, but all they took from us was the package that I supposed to deliver to some… " " in New Vegas's strip, It was a platinum poker chip,Benny, the guy who was leading the ambush, shot me several times, then had his goons thrown me into a cemetary near Goodsprings, a very nice and most likely the only peacful town around this wasteland…before burying me, he shot me in the head, and I don't know, if it was a miracle or some kind of sheer luck ,fate or some shit like that,I survived,with a 9mm round lodged into my skull,…"

The group was quiet,Saya looked at him and said "so,after you killed that Benny guy,did you recover that chip?"

Ethan pulled a small leather bag out of his coat's pocket and took the chip out,then put it right back in mere second. "I don't know what this chip can do,but seeing that even the Legion are after it,I would say that this thing is no joke,must be somekind of eh…Hard drive or…something…in any cases,I'm keeping it,might be able to make some major caps outta this one…" he giggled…

_Novac 7:59pm…_

"Okkk,we're right on time,as soon as she walks out of sight,I'll sneak in,you guys keep watch outside,if anyone,especially her,came here, knock on the window lightly,I'll know what to do…" Ethan said as they entered the town entrance..

And right on cue,Jeanna May walks out of the reception office,once she's far enough,Ethan sneak his way in,and as instructed, the group stand outside of the office and start watching their surrounding,..

Inside of the Office,Ethan going throught eveything he can find,notes,bills,papers,crumpled papers in the trashcan,but no luck…He then noticed the safe under the reception desk, "guess those lockpicking lessons finally pay up" Ethan though as he crouched down and pulled a small hair pin from his pocket and do his stuff, "Almost…almost….Whoops,close one there…Almost…BAM!" he murmured to himself as he unlocked the safe and open the door; all that was in there was a piece of paper,to Ethan,hiding a wortless piece of paper inside of a secure safe means something was going on... "guess no-Bark was right,but let's see what these paper got to say first…" Ethan read the content of the paper,..he silenced for a second and folded the paper gently and walks out of the office slowly with of his free hand clenched in anger.

"Did you find anything?" Saya looks at Ethan with worriness, Ethan just gave Saya the paper and say "You guys go back to the room,Saya,as soon as you heard gunshot,go to Boone's nest and gave him this paper,I'll have a chat with Mrs. May…..in front of the dinosaur" his voice again,filled with hatred…

Upon hearing that,they all know what's going to happen,and none of them could have the nerve to witness it,Saya ,opened the paper and read the content to everyone in a low voice:

"We, the representatives of the Consul Officiorum, have this day bargained and purchased from Jeannie May Crowford of the township of Novac the exclusive rights to ownership and sale of the slave Carla Boone for the sum of one thousand bottle caps, and those of her unborn child for the sum of five hundred bottle caps, the receipt whereof is hereby acknowledged. We warrant the slave and her young to be sound, healthy, and slaves for life. We covenant with the said, Jeannie May Crawford, that we have full power to bargain and sell said slave and her offspring. Payment of an additional five hundred bottle caps will be due pending successful maturation of the fetus, the claim to which shall be guaranteed by possession of this document. M. Scribonius Libo Drusus et al.

Administrators of M. Licinius Crassus, Consul Officiorum ab Famulatus"

…Saya started to felt a raising frustration and anger inside her,as so for the others.

"How…How could someone do this to a mother and her own unborn child,just for a small amount of money…" Rei clenched both of her hands on Takeshi's jumpsuit.

Just then,they heard a gunshot,and rushed to the source,just to find a dead,headless body on the ground,and Ethan,who was wearing a 1st recon Beret with blood splattered on his face… Ethan took off the beret and put his helmet back on, he then held out his hand to Saya and said "Saya,the paper..".

Saya,for some reasons, was slightly shaking as she handed the paper to Ethan, can't blame her for seeing a headless dead body this close for the first time of her life.

The group then saw Boone making his way down by jumping straight down from the sniper nest, and landed it perfectly with a fall-break roll manuveur,Boone dusted his shirt as he said "Should I know how you guys knew it was her?" Ethan keep quiet and handed Boone the paper, "I'm sorry …" Saeko sadly said, "It's ok,and like I said, don't be.." Boone looked at Saeko,and somehow,Saeko can actually see a small smile came from his lip,It's barely noticeble,but she can somehow see it,and to her surprise,she never actually though Boone was capable of laughing, let alone smiling,all she could do was lowered her head.

"…1000 Caps,and 500 extra caps for My unborn child…I should have torture her and let her die slowly in the most painful ways possible,that quick-painless headshot was too good a witch like her…" Boone said as he clenched the paper in his fist tightly.

"..anyway,as promise,here's some caps for your troubles..and I would like my hat back please.." Boone said as he pulled out a small bags of bottle caps from his satchel bag and handed to Ethan; Ethan then gave Boone back his hat "Ey,would you ehh…I don't know, like to tag along with us, I'll gonna Smoke that so-called Ceasar bastard one of these days,figures you might wanna join in the fun..what do ya say?".

Boone put his hat back on and said "Nah,I'm better off alone,beside…I ain't babysitting these kids..", "Heyy,who do you calling 'kids'?" Shizuka said with her arms folded. Boone this time around,he actually smiled,the kind of smile that everyone could see,the kind of smile that no one around this place,nor the people who knew him actually expected from a guy like him..

Without a word,he just walks back to his sniper nest and closed the door. Ethan giggled "Wow,Never though that dude could even capable of lifting both side of his mouth,let alone lifting both side of his mouth and SMILE…"

"Anyway,here're your reward guys,not so bad for a first job ain't it?" Ethan throw the bag Boone gave him to Takeshi, "Now that's out of the way,WE,mainly you guys,are gonna have a bunch of things to catches up on,like Training,Cooking,Fixing stuffs,making drugs…I'm not even sure why I said that but It just sort of happen,Combat training,trading…thought it ain't even nesscesary,and most importanly.." Ethan pointed at Rei and Takeshi "..You two love-birds are gonna need to learns some decent English if you're gonna get along with the folks around here."; that "Love-birds" word make Rei and Takeshi blushed violently while holding each other hands…

"So,you guys get some more rest,tomorrow,we're moving out of this town to see an…friend of mine,in Zion Canyon,He can help you guys learns important skills,and English, between you and me, I can listen to his speeches all day,his voice was really something…" Ethan giggled. "that's all I can tell you guys for now,you'll know more when we get there..as for the moment…TO MY OFFICE…which is also my raggedy-ass room"

Ethan shouted as he ran like a kid to the motel.

"…Man that guy is really something.." Saya folded her arms; "I think he's awesome.." Shizuka giggled, the others widened their eyes and look at her, "what? I like his jokes…" Shizuka blushes while fidgeting her fingers.

Saya smiled at Shizuka and start walking toward the motel,which the others quickly follows…

End of Chapter 5

_**Now for a side note,my network is kinda crappy in the last couple of days,so I have difficulties uploading,plus I'm busy with my job lately,AND playing Honest heart,so its gonna take a while for me to post some more chapters until the network got better,and yes,that DLC was awesome just as I expected it to be,and yes,I really love Joshua Graham's voice,I can really listen to that stuff all day**_


	6. The Road to Zion part 1

Chapter 6: The Road to Zion part 1.

_8 A.M, Novac._

"Well,everyone all set?" Ethan said to his partners as he put on his Helmet and adjusting his trenchcoat; Everyone nodded as a reply.

"Good…" Ethan took a deep breath and continue, "now there're a few things you guys needed to know,Zion canyon is about a whole day walk,so..we'll stop at a couple of rest stops..actually they're more like my temporary bases when I have to travel far,but rest asure,they are…mostly safe,plus we're are gonna need some bigger guns,because I just found something very…interesting a while back before meeting you guys,but I haven't got the…Ahem…appropriate firepowers to get to it,luckily, since you guys are here,I'm gonna need your help…Now,if anyone had the need to take a piss,now's the time.."

Without a second thoughts,Takeshi and Kohta rushed to the bathroom; Ethan then look at the girls and say "Now if you ladies will excuse me,I'mma go take a piss also…" then he walks to the bathroom and slammed the door. Saya,Rei,Shizuka and Saeko folded their arms,slowly shaking their heads and signed "BOYSSS…."

_9:30 A.M, The Mojave wasteland._

"Hey Ethan!Who is this Friend of yours anyway?" Saya asked him as they walk.

Ethan look at her,then the others,then chuckled "You guys sure like stories don't ya?"

"Of course we do,since those are the only things been distracting us from this HEATTT!" Kohta screamed while dragging his feet along the sands.

"Alright, alright" Ethan chuckled again, "He…believed or not,used to be a very high ranking member of the Legion,a Legate to be specific…" Saya's eyes windened, "…Then…how did you guys… became…" Ethan cut-her off "before Ceasar decided to punished him….thought from what he told me,it sounds more like an execution,and not the pleasant ones…You see,after he lost a major battle,which,is not important, but Ceasar is not a man who accept failures in his army,so he had the guy coated in pitch,then light him on fire…then kick him down the canyon.."

"Ouch…Sucks to be him" Shizuka said. "..But amazingly, he survived.." Ethan continued "thought he has to cover his entire body with bandages…but he does got a really cool-ass outfit…Anyway,he started to make his way to Zion Canyon,there…he started to befriended the tribemans and helping them with their lives,teaching them languages,skills,and completely denounced his alligence to the Legion,thought he still wanted to personally smoke Ceasar as revenge.." Ethan took another deep breath and continue; "Now in Zion,the inhabitants are tribes,those you only need to know is the Dead Horses,run by Joshua Graham,or The Burned Man as the folks around the Mojave called him,but you might knew him as 'my friend'...Next,are the Sorrows,they're a group of youngsters,who was…lost,but, a good man,who lived about 100 years back as they told me,took them under his wings…and formed this tribes..they considered him as a godlike figure…,they used to have some conflict with Dead Horses about each other's lands,but me and Joshua managed to works thing out between the two tribes .

And finally, The White legs,the only thing you guys need to know about these guys is this: If you see em',smoke em' on sight,no questions asked,all they ever do is running around shouting,robbing,burning and of course,killing.."

The group don't what to say but to kept quiet,and listen to his stories,though to them,it's more like a survival guide lesson.

"Ok,We'll rest here for about an hour,I stashed some stuffs in here,including armors,which I think you guys are gonna need them for the roads ahead.."

Ethan announced as they arrived at a small barrack on top of a hill,the one that the NCR given to Ethan as their gratitute for his help.

Ethan try to unlock the door,but due to the heavy rust on the lock,it appears to be stuck,Ethan just smiled at the group and said "well,seems like the door is broken,BUT don't worry, I have a back-up entrance somewhere around….HERE!" Ethan proceed by kicking the door down with his boots,he then look at the girls and bow his head "Ladies first".

"Awwww,you're such a gentleman" Shizuka said as she go in.

"They're crazy about each others…" Saya whispered to Rei,which made her blushed while looking at Takeshi.

"Are you sure? Looks more like another series of hopeless romance to me.." Saeko whispered to Saya.

"Bet cha 50 caps.." Saya grinned

"You're on.." Saeko grinned back.

There were 4 beds inside,which means someone have to sleep on the floor,which is no problem for Ethan. He then open the footlockers under each beds,then took out a bunch of clothing,a couple of Leather armors and United States Army combat armors and a army Medic outfit. Ethan handed the two leather armors outfit to Rei and Saeko,a United States Army combat armors to Shizuka and one for Kohta,and lastly,the Medic outfit for Saya.

"Don't worry,it's somekind of reinforced spandex,I'm sure it can fit around your..Ahem..Missiles just fine pretty mama.." Ethan playfully said to Shizuka.

Which she playfully replied "Kinky…".

Ethan then look at Takeshi,then turn to Saya, "Saya,tell him I have something for him later on,so he should keep that Vault Jumpsuit on." ; Saya told Takeshi what Ethan said,he just nodded.

"Alright,you boys get change here,as for you girls,there is a room in the back,with a working door..get changed,and take a nap,we'll set off in an hour!" Ethan announced.

_15 minutes later…_

"Wow,this thing looks cool as shit!" Kohta said as he flexes his arms and do all kind of poses in his new United States Army Armor , Shizuka rubbed her chest plate and said "wow,this sure feel much more comfortable than that Vault suit,still a little stiff around the chest thought." Saeko flexes her arms and legs,then try jumping up and down, "Finally,I can move much more freely.." she said in a sastified tone.

Saya walks out in her Medic outfit,which is just a white t-shirt,a army cargo pants and boots,with a extra satchel bag slung over her shoulder,she also changed her hairstyle,by tie both her pig-tails into a single pony-tail.

"Wahahahah…You look even more like a nerd in that outfit.." Kohta pointed at her and laugh.

"Oh,Shut up Fatso.." She snapped back at him and went straight to her bed,Shizuka qucikly jump on the bed right next to Saya and hugged her,she then shouted "Whooo,Sleep-over!".

Rei then step out of the room in her Leather armor,she awkwardly look at Takeshi,who is blushing from looking at her new outfit, "Does this…look…Weird on me?" ;Takeshi just stand frozen solid on his feet and said "NO..Nooo…Not at all.." .

Rei,upon hearing that from the boy she likes,started to blush.

Ethan look at both of them,then whispered something to Saya, she then said to the two "You know….Ethan said that if you guys wanted,he could set a…bed inside the room that we get changed,so you guys could…have some…Private times together…" she then winked at both of them.

The two love-birds jumped back and start blushing violently, Takeshi and Rei both shouted in syncronization "NO..No..it's…It's ok,we'll sleep here"

"Then it's settled,Shizuka will share the bed with Saya,Rei with Saeko,Kohta with Takeshi…and Kohta,try not to crush the poor guy in your sleep would ye?" Ethan chuckled. Kohta pouted "Man,why do you guys always have to mention my weight?"

"alright people,lets get some shut eyes,I'll keep watch.."

_2 hours later…near a destroyed settlement…_

"Hey,you guys wanna check that place out?" Ethan pointed at the settlement, "I saw it a while back but never checked it out".

"Sure,why not,we may find something useful.." Saeko nodded.

"Ok,we're not sure what inside,so…be ready for anything…" Ethan drawed his .44 and slowly approach the door,he then turn to the others "Ok,you guys wait here,I'll give the signal when it's safe…", Ethan then proceed going through the door.

After a 1 minute,the others still haven't seen him got out,worried,so they decided to go in as well,only to find him was on his knee praying to something, they approach him to see what caused him to do so,and what's in front of them was something they never expected to see in their lifetime.

It was a group of skeletons,3 of them,2 adults's,one children's,the adults skeletons was holding the child skeleton in their arms,while the child skeleton have a teddy bear right next to it. The sight of that caused Rei to turn away and dug her face into Takeshi's shoulder,he can hear her sobbing quietly, Saeko and Saya both try to look the other way,while try to hold their own tears down.

"what…what happened to them..?" Kohta asked Ethan.

Ethan finished his praying,then took the teddy bear and gently put it in the Child skeleton's hand; he stood up and turns to the others and said "The War…that's what happen…"

Ethan then signal everyone to follow him outside.

Once outside,Ethan took out a homemade booby trap and set it around the doorway.

He then look at the others, "to keep this place from looters…these people had suffered enough…" and quietly walk away,the others look back at the settlement for a second and catches-up with him,Saya look at Ethan,then though to herself "_The poor guy,he may hide it well,but I can tell it's his first time seeing something like this,must be pretty devastating for a guy like him.."_

Rei try to wipe off her tears as they continue with their journey,Takeshi walks by her side,try to comforting her . "C'mon,cheer up guys,It't not your fault..." Ethan giggled faintly.

The others just kept quiet,they understand that Ethan was just as devastated as they were,and he was just try to lighten up the mood,but it still doesn't feel right for them to cheer up after what they seen.

Saeko just sadly looking at Ethan "_His world has suffered too much,HE has suffered too much…", _those were the only thing that pop up in her mind…

End of Part 1.

_**Well,I gotta say,Honest heart gave me a lot to think about,especially after I found the Survivalist's journal,personally I would say that was the most well written character I have ever seen,I played Fallout 3 before,and I find a lot of sad things in the course of the game,like the Kellers family's fate,and the school filled with child's skeletons,I have to stop playing it for a week since it did quite an impact on me,I also took the liberty to put that idea into this chapter.**_


	7. The Road to Zion part 2

Chapter 7: The Road to Zion part 2

_At a Campsite near the Gunrunners Headquarter…_

"I didn't know you were a religious man Ethan!" Saya said while taking a bite out of her Iguana stick, this made Ethan surprised a bit since he didn't expect anyone to concern about religions around the wasteland apart from Joshua, so he scratched his hair and chuckled "well no I'm wasn't… before I met Joshua anyway!" .

He then took a sip of his whiskey bottle that he got from a dead prospector on the way to the campsite and continue. "You see I never actually meet nor expected to meet someone such as him before in my life… after what he had been throught and what he have seen, the guy still have a strong faith in humanity thus he always pray for the people who arrived in Zion looking for shelter and to start a new life!"

He took another sip from his dirty whiskey bottle and continue "within 3 months of my stays in Zion, I began to pray too … I'm not even sure if it's because I was drunk or because It kinda make me feel the one thing I haven't been able to feel after I turned 17: Peacefulness, I just do it!"

Ethan then closed the cork on his unfinished whiskey bottle and threw it away, he then smiled at the group and said "I came across a very interesting story about the good man that helped the Sorrows tribe that I told you about when I was wandering around Zion … you guys wanna hear it?" .

Everyone think about it for a second and nodded.

Ethan took a deep breath and started.

"**About a 100 years ago after the Great War.**

**A soldier went by the name Randall Clark was trying to get away from the chaos back in Washington with his family, unfortunately his wife and his son was exposed to radiation for too long in their journey to the Canyon and passed away.**

**That did quite an impact on him, but he made a promise to his wife before she die that he will no matter what get throught this chaos and survive so he decided to keep going until he reached Zion Canyon and took shelter in a cave.**

**Some years later, he decided that it's safe to get outside and back to the world . And to his amazment that the Canyon was spared most of the Nuclear-Holocaust side effect, Trees still growing,birds flying everywhere. Seeing that caused him to felt peaceful once again and decided to start a new life.**

**After a while, he saw a group of Mexicans moved into the place and started calling it Paradise. They were good people that were looking for shelter and start a new life just like him, so he decided to secretly helping them in any way he can without letting them know that he was there. **

**But, soon a group of Vault 22 dwellers arrived in the Canyon. Vault 22 was a Gorvement secret project to ultilize the power Plants that went horribly wrong, I Know cause I been to Vault 22 before. Now these Vault Dwellers was carrying a spore inside of them from the failed experiments back in the Vault and these spore began to mutate them, turning them into monsters and have them killed and eat the Mexicans.**

**Enraged by this, Randall began to hunt down and kill every single one of those Vault Dwellers. Except for one woman named Sylvie. And before he knew it,she and him was romantically involved and she was pregnant with his child.**

**His happiness doesn't last long. Sylvie died from childbirth and moreover,his unborn son didn't make it either. He lost everything once again,he was depressed but he still don't have the courage to take his own life and continued to live in misery.**

**However one day, there were a group of younsters arrived in the Canyon. They were the tribe called the Sorrows, and that caught his attention so he decided to observe them for a while.**

**They don't know how to communicate with each other properly with words but rather with gestures. And somehow he feel these childrens needed help, so he took them under his wing without them know it that it was him.**

**He started to writes notes and leave it in a Cave that the children usually visit to talk to them and teach them how to talk in a language that he invented, how to fight, how to take care of themselves and each other, and most importantly: how to be a good human being.**

**As time goes by the Childrens grew up, and started to re-populate the Canyon while worshiping Randall as a God, they even started to call him The Father in the cave.**

**But just like any other humans, Randall was getting old and weak.**

**Knowing his time is near,he wrote one last note for the childrens saying that he has to go away for a while before climbed into the very Cave that he took shelter in when he first arrived in the Canyon because he don't want his childrens to find out that their God, their Father was nothing but an old battered man.**

**He passed away peacefully knowing that he had not wasted his life, that he had once again found a purpose to live and that is to help and raise those childrens as his own, but most importantly he was special to them, he was a real Father to them even thought they never seen his face their entire life.**

**The End."**

Ethan quiet for a second and look at Rei and Saya, then he noticed a watery line running down their cheeks. Ethan chuckled "Are you two crying?"

Saya jumped and quickly wipe the tears off her eyes and snapped back "What? Hell no! I was just… Sleepy is all .."

Ethan giggled "Alright my bad my bad … Anyway we're heading off, I need to pickup some firepowers from the Gunrunners!"

"Gunrunners?" Saeko asked. Ethan smiled at her "You won't find any better weapons from anywhere else beside these guys … small,big,small but deadly,big and even deadlier … you name it and they'll give it to you for a reasonable price!"

Ethan look at Kohta and said "You gonna love what these guys have to offer tubby!"

Everyone then put out the fire, pick up their equipments and head on.

_30 mins later at the Gunrunners's shop…_

The group walk towards a large workshop with reinforced fences around the front with numerous guards patroling around the building.

In front of the fences there were a small shack with a counter and a wall decorated with various types of weapons. Standing behind the counter was a rusty Vendortron, the robot behave much like those pre-war sci-fi killer robots holomovies that Ethan used to watch back in New Reno when he first started his career, which made him chuckled everytime he saw the vendortron.

As the group approach the conuter, the robot quickly regonized Ethan and greeted him with a rather polite and gentle robotic voice.

"Ah good day to you Mister Courier, What kind of firepowers can I interested you and your companions today?"

Ethan try to keep down his chuckling and answered.

"uhhmm one Anti-Material Rifle, one Light Machinegun, one Fat man plus one Mini nuke in a case please!" .

The Vendortron acknowledge what he said then goes to the stock in the back and took out everything he ordered and put it on the counter. "Would you like some ammos with these sir?" the robot asked.

"Of course, six magazines for each except for the Fat man please!"

"DID HE… He just said Mini nuke?" Kohta whispered to Saya. "Yes he did, I'm still can't believe this kind of weapon even possible in his world!"

Ethan paid the Vendortron then Handed the Fat man and the mini nuke case to Kohta and said "Ok This is not the kind of weapon you can actually pratice with since even an idiot can use it, this thing is a Tactical Handheld Mini nuke catapult and yes it launches cute little Nuke warheads that decimate every living things including Deathclaws and structures within 1 kilometer radius, trust me we're are gonna need this for what's ahead!"

Ethan then handed his Automatic Rifle to Takeshi and said "This Rifle is one of my favorite, only 20 rouns per magazine but it pack enough punches to took out almost anything with just a couple of shots… don't lose it now alright?"

Saya translated to Takeshi what Ethan just said, Takeshi bow his head as a sign of appreciation.

Ethan hold the Anti-Material Rifle up to his hip, pulled the bolt back then insert the magazine into it and push the bolt back up. "This thing here is a 50. caliber sniper rifle, long range, accurate and will leave a hole twice as big as your head on everything you shoot at!" . He slung the rifle over his shoulder and look at the others "you guys should see what this thing do to a Deathclaw!"

Just then the Vendortron called them "OH I almost forgot mister Courier, we just got a shipment of special merchandise, would you like to have a look?"

That caught Saeko's attention so she answered "let's see what you got!"

"Certainly miss!" The robot answered, it then open the tool locker next to the weapons display.

Inside there were various types of melee weapons like Knifes, Swords and Axes.

"woahhhh… I though you guys only sells guns!" Ethan glued his eyes to the contents of the locker. "True! But the boss decided that we have to keep up and stay ahead of our competitions such as the Gannon Family's Engergy weapons business, thus we began to make and sells melee weapons, thanks to the blueprints you brought us of course!"

"well that's explained why you willing to pay so much for a blue-ish piece of paper!"

Ethan giggled, but then noticed that everyone was looking at him because apparantly despite all of his knowledge of the wasteland, he have no idea what a blueprint is.

Ethan awkwardly look at the others and said "What? I'm not exactly einstein you know?"

Ethan look back at the locker and pointed at the proton axe, a weapon that he's familiar with during his time in the Big MT "I'll take that Proton Axe please!"

"Certainly! And what about you miss?" the vendortron turns to Saeko. "I'll take that Sword on the far left please!" Saeko said pointing at a katana with shining sartunite alloy blade accompanied by a onyx sheath.

"Ah your have a nice taste I can tell miss, this thing was our very first Eastern melee weapon, from my database this sword was considered even by us western folks to be a truly deadly blade.!"

Saeko hold the katana in her hand then put it back in it's sheath and tie it around her waist with the small red rope that came with the sheath.

Ethan then give Shizuka the Light Machinegun and smiled at her "Hold it around your hip then take a firm stance and let it rip, though I would recommend firing this thing in a prone position!"

Shizuka hold the machine gun over her shoulder and said "Awww you always know how to treat me with the best gifts aren't you tough guy?"

Ethan smiled under his helmet then swung the Axe over his shoulder next to his Anti-material rifle and said "Alright guys! Let's go, we're almost reach the location to put these babies into some damn goooood use!"

The group then proceed toward the place Ethan was talking about before going to Zion: the Deathclaw promontory.

He haven't told anyone the name of this location so the others wasn't ready for this little surprise until they see it them self.

_15 minutes later, on a small hill near the Deathclaws's living ground._

"Ok,everyone get down and be quiet!" Ethan crouched down and took out his old binoculars and look throught it for a coupld of seconds before handed it to Saya.

"Tell me what do you see?" Ethan asked. Saya was shaking quietly after seeing what lies behind the binoculars: a bunch of Deathclaws walking around in all sizes.

"Ethan! What the fuck are we doing here?" Saya turned to him, and she doesn't look very pleased with what she saw. "To get that large crate in the middle!" Ethan pointed at the metal Crate with a very clear Enclave insignia on it.

Saya turns the binoculars to the direction that Ethan was pointing and look . She looked at Ethan again and signed "You're gonna risk our lives for a crate?"

Ethan readied his Anti-Material rifle and answered "Nope,just mine live but I need you guys to cover me,at soon as I fired the first shot you guys just dump every bullets you got down at them!"

Everyone was quite nervous since they have never fought a Deathclaw one on one before let alone a entire battalion of them. But everyone decided to get into position and ready their firearms.

Ethan started to walk slowly down the hill to get a jump on the creatures.

Once reached the desired distance, Ethan readied his Anti-material rifle but instead of holding it to his shoulder and aim with the scope he held it to his hip and aimed at a Deathclaw right ahead and with quickly pull the trigger.

The speeding 50 . caliber bullet dug right throught the creature's skull and splattered it around the ground leaving a large hold on the back of it's head as it felle limp to the groun after letting out a fainted painful roar.

The others then did what he instructed and start a hailstorm of bullets down at the creatures in their sights while checking their line of fire so they won't hit Ethan by mistake.

Ethan continue to walk toward the Enclave Crate as he smoke any Deathclaw stupid enough to charge at him alone while the other Deathclaws is being shot to a bloody piles of meats. "WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! THIS IS THE SHIT I LIVED FOR!" Kohta screamed as he firing the service rifle he got from Shizuka since shes been busy using the Light Machinegun that Ethan gave her. "woahhhh…..! This thing does shake a lot!" Shizuka giggled as she holding down the trigger.

Takeshi reload his Automatic Rifle while thinking to himself "_Man I can see why Ethan-san love this gun so much! This thing is a like a rapid-firing cannon!"_

But then he noticed that Saeko is not with them, but instead she is making her way down the hill with her sarturnite alloy katana drawed obviously to help Ethan.

Normally someone in the group would screamed "SAEKO DON'T BE STUPID!" but as everyone knew her, she wouldn't listen. So they just have to keep the bullet storm up.

As Ethan dumped his last Round at another Deathclaw, he was struck by a Deathclaw coming from the side that he didn't noticed. The force of the strike sent him flying a few feets and damaged the rifle barrel since he tried blocked the strike with it.

The Deathclaw let out a fierce roar before charging at him with it's claws readied to tear him to pieces, but Ethan killed too many things scarier than this thing to gave up now.

He got back to his fist and hold the barrel of the rifle with both of his hands and swing at the charging creature, resulting in broking it's arm and the rifle into two. The creature stepped back while painfully growled at his broken arm but decided to charge at him yet again only to met the blade of his Proton axe, in split second the Deathclaw's upper part and lower part was completely seperated by the sheer heat of the Proton Energy blade.

As the Deathclaw fell dead on the ground, Ethan suddenly heard another one from behind him, he then quickly turned to face it but only to find that Saeko had already sliced the poor thing in half with her Katana. Ethan smiled at her under his helmet " What part of stay still didn't you understand?" Saeko just responded by a peck on the side of his helmet and smiled " uhh,the whole thing!".

Ethan then rubbed the side of his helmet that she pecked and said "anddd, why did you peck me on my… helmet?" Saeko shrugged and laughed "I don't know! It just … sort of happen!" Ethan's eyes windened as he thought "_okkkk, officially that was the last thing I expected from her … I mean I was just joking around with Shizuka since she thinks I'm funny and all but … wait, Saeko likes me? Or just joking around like Shizuka … maybe she likes me … Nooooo, she couldn't! Wait What the Fuck brain? Why are you doing this to me?"_

"Uh, Hello Ethannnn! Are we gonna get that Crate of yours or not?" Saeko tapped his helmet as he still zoned out. "Oh Oh right sorry, I just remember this really funny joke about a duck and a ghoul… but that's not important, c'mon lets bag that crate!" Ethan said as he snapped bout of his own head and continue to run toward the crate along with Saeko.

After a couple of minutes both of them returned to the others while carrying the crate.

"Wow, whoever these people are they sure keep their equipment spit n span at all time eh?" Saya said as she inspecting the stainless metal crate, she then noticed the Enclave insignaia on the side and asked "Ethan! What does this Insignia means?" Ethan took a deep breath as he trying to break the lock on the crate "This crate belongs to the Enclave, one of the most powerful organization ever walked this godforsaken land! Their bases mostly concentrated in Washington! These guys was like a bunch of extremis patriotic psychopath who conducted numerous of disgutsing and inhuman act to keep the so called Law and Order around America! But fortunately I heard that some sort of eh … humanity last hope as they called him stopped and destroyed the Enclave, their remnants fled into hiding or simply start a new life since far as I know not all of them are exactly proud of what they did! I met one of them, he was a good man and a good doctor if I do say so myself! Anyway back in their glory days, these guys was known to possessed some fo the most advanced technologies ever know to men from weapons, energy weapons and my personal favorite: the Power Armors!"

Ethan finally broke the lock and opened the crate to find a mint condition Remnant's Power Armor inside "Well I'll be Damned!" Ethan said in sheer excitement sicne this is the very armor he been hunting for as long as he remembered. "A Enclave Power Armor! You cannot find any better protection than this baby around here! It's better that I'll show you guys what it can do … eh, gimme a minute would ye?"

Ethan then took the armor then went behind a nearby rock and stand behind it and a start changing. The others knew exactly what is happening, Saeko for some reasons began to blush faintly at the thoughts of him being all naked and start fidgeting.

Saya noticed it and silently grinned.

After a while, Ethan went back with his Power Armor on and his Ranger Caombat gears on his hand. He start walking toward the group with ease as if that armor is made of tin foil. For an armor that looks like it could half a ton it was surpisingly light and flexible.

Ethan then feel a cool breeze inside of his armor "_Awww man they even have somekind of air conditioner inside too … I kinda feel bad for wishing for their demise for a second there!"_ He thought.

"Wow!" The others said in awe as he walks toward them in his new digs, Ethan jokingly spin around in a manner of a super model to show off the armor. Saya then noticed that rotating fan at the back of the chest part " Ethan what exactly does that fan do anyway?" Ethan shrugged " No idea! Must be somekind of power source for this thing, but who cares!" Then out of nowhere he had a urge to punches something due to his overflowing excitement so he decided to punch the very rock he got changed behind.

The very moment his fist collided with the rock, it shattered into a couple of small stones. The sight of that made everyone dropped their jaws and speechless including Ethan himself, he look at his fist then to the others "Did … Did …. I just smashed that rock into pieces?" he sounded disbelief and panic at the same time. "Uh, Yea … I think that Armor have somekind of power booster system to increases the wearer's abilities! I guess you were right about those Enclave guys being the leading in weapons technologies!" Saya said.

Ethan laughed then handed the Ranger Combat gear to Takeshi and smiled "This is your new clothes kid!"

Saya translated to Takeshi, he look at the Ranger Gear with awe and once again bowed his head to Thank Ethan.

Ethan signed "_yep, soon as we get to Zion Joshua and me are gonna have a lot to teach him and his girlfriend"_

End of Part 2.


	8. Welcome to Zion

Chapter 8: Welcome to Zion

"OK guys! We're heading off!" Ethan clap his palms together as a signal, he then turns to Takeshi now wearing his famed Ranger Combat Gear and chuckled "Looks good on ye kid! Still kinda big for your size thought!"

Takeshi don't know what Ethan meant but he got a feeling that it's a compliment thus he scratched his helmet as a reply.

Suddenly Ethan noticed that the armor began to become harder to move, he thought _"No No No No No! Don't you dare ran out of battery on me now ye hear me ye chunk of metal? I went throught too much hassle to get my hands on you and I ain't gonna take you off anytime soon!" _ but his hopes were diminished when the armor's joints has completely froze solid making him standing there in a rather silly pose.

"Aw shit!" That's all Ethan can shout behind the helmet. Ironically althought being the lead in Technologies The Enclave still haven't achieved the ultimate invention: A self substanining power source, thought the Armor's own power cells could reach an long lifespan of 5 months of non-stop using however it's been sitting in the crate for far too long thus causing the power cells to decayed and went dead from lack of uses.

The others quickly realized what just happen and started laughing their butt off at the sight of the Ethan deAngelo statue. Ethan sarcasticly replied "Hah- hah- hah … real funny guys… now could you please give me a hand here? I think my left butt cheek is chaping!" Everyone then try to hold down their laugh as they remove the Armor parts off of him one by one.

Seeing Ethan only wearing a t- shirt and a boxer that reveal his slightly hairy legs for the first time causes the others to burst out laughing once again. He rolled his eyes and took the Vault jumpsuit then put them on but only to the waist, Ethan then tied the upper part of the jumsuit around his waist which created a very interesting style. Saya noticed the scars on his forearms and got curious so she asked him "How did you get those scars on your forearms?" Ethan then look at the scars and chuckled "What? These? I got them back when I first started being a Courier after I fought a bunch of big-ass meat hungry mole rats! Tell ye the truth that's the first time of my life I have ever been so scared shitless!"

Ethan then scratched his hair "Ok guys! We're almost there, Just another half an hour of walking!" Ethan slung the proton axe on his shoulder and head toward the canyon's entrance which he's quickly followed by the others.

_Zion Canyon, 45 mins later…_

"People! Welcome to Zion" Ethan spread both his arms out and spin around in circle as he walks. The others was amazed by the well preserved nature around the place, there actually trees growing and they're green for real. "No wonder they called this place Zion … !" Saya gaze around her surrounding filled with the kind of peacfulness that she haven't felt around the wasteland the past couple of days.

"We're here guys! The Dead Horses Tribe!" Ethan said as they approach a camp set in front of a huge cave. Ethan greeted the Tribesmen in dead horses language "Goot!" one of the tribeman who seems to be in a authority position regonized Ethan and greeted him back "Yah ah tahg ahk iss!" Ethan then continue "ah utman zookuh Joshua Graham!"

The tribeman nodded and lead the way into the cave. The cave was surprisingly neat, cozy, luminated by numerous oil lamps and it had a very spiritual feeling, most of all it doesn't feel scary like any other caves.

They reached the main chamber, inside there was a man who was sitting on a wooden table. His entire body was covered in bandages except for his eyes, he wore a SLCPD Bulletproof vest over a hand made white shirt with tribal markings stitched on it's sleeves. He wore a dark blue denim jeans with a ripped out hole on one knee accompany with a very nice looking but quite old pair of snakeskin boots. The man was checking his fire arms, consitantly a set of .45 pistols. Next to him was a Bible which he have never leave the camp without and a stack of ammuntion boxes full of .45 rounds inside.

The man then noticed Ethan and his companions, he gently put the pistol he was holding down then stand up and greeted the visitor in a rather deep yet attractive voice "Ah good to see you again my friend, and a good day and warm welcome to your companions!"

Upon hearing his voice, Saya whispered to Saeko "I can see why Ethan liked his voice! There's just something about it that makes you wanna listen to all day for no reasons!" Saeko quietly nodded "No kidding there! It's so deep, yet so gentle and peaceful!"

"Good to see you again too Joshua! How's everyone been doing lately?" Ethan smiled at him. "Actually everyone are doing quite good! ever since we drove the White Legs out of the canyon some of the loyal remnant decided to stay and went into hiding and occasionally attacking us but we still prevail nonetheless! But something tell me that you came here with a request aren't you?" Joshua smiled back at Ethan under his bandages.

Ethan felt awkward but he quickly answered "It's more like a plead for help actually! I was wondering if you could teach … no, took my friends here under your wings for a while to teach them some surviving skills and English for these two lovely young lovebirds!" Ethan point his hand to Takeshi and Rei and continue "You see they're … Not from here! Specificly they're from the eastern part of our world so English is not their native language! The others speaks English quite well so they can assist you in teaching these two! And If it's not too much trouble, I would like to stay here with them until you deciced that they're truly ready for the danger of the wasteland!"

Joshua think about it for a couple of seconds then answered "As you wish my friend! After everything you have helped me and my tribe with recently I think this is the least I could do to return the favor! I'll have Follows-Chalk prepare you and your companions's living quarters, we'll start the training tomorrow!" Ethan smiled and said "Thank you!" then bow his head. Joshua took notice of that gesture then said "I can see your companions from the East sure taught you a very interesting gesture of formalty! I like it!" He then remember something "Oh I almost forgot! I made you a gift in case you came to visit, here!" Joshua tossed Ethan a custom .45 Pistol much similar to his A Light Shining in Darkness but this one has a more lighter tone to the color and a red crocodile's skin grip.

"I also took the liberty of engraved your favorite verse from the bible on the side! Hope you like it!" Joshua said.

Ethan take a look at the text and it read: **"Even though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil, for you are with me…" **He seems pleased then look at Joshua "Thanks Josh!" which Joshua replied "You're welcome my friend! And please help yourself with the ammunition,we still have plenty of them!" Kohta let out a disappointed sign " Awww man,When can I get my own cool gun like that one?" Joshua smiled at him "In due time my chubby friend, show me that you got the spirit of a true warrior in you and I'll consider it!" thought it's not an offical promise but it's enough to get Kohta some motivation for his upcoming trainings.

As the group was walking out they saw a young tribeman ran toward them, he seems very pleased to see Ethan. Ethan smiled at the tribeman "Good to see you again Follows-Chalk! How's your family?" Follows-Chalk answered "Good to see you too my friend! And thank you for your concern and your wise words! My family are well! I am now understand that my one true destiny was to stay here and support my family instead of wander out to the unknown and dangerous world outside!"

He continue "Joshua has told me about you and your companions's and the fact that you will be staying with us for a while! He had instructed me to prepare your old living quarter with some more resting space for your friends! We still keep it neat and clean in case you would return one day! Please follow me!"

Ethan scratched his head and thought _"Wow,somehow seeing them especially Follows-Chalk treat us with such hospitality kinda made me feel guilty for staying here!"_

They arrived Ethan's old living quarter, it was a fairly spacious chamber in the cave with oil lamps hanging on the wall and some new sheets and blankets that Follows-Chalk has prepared for the group.

Ethan whistled at the sight and said "wow,it's even nicer than the last time I came here! Thanks Chalk!" Follows-Chalk was quite pleased that Ethan liked what he had done to the place and replied "Thank you, now get some rest my friends! It's going to be a rough day tomorrow!" he then leave Ethan and the others to get some rest after their long journey.

Ethan layed down on his bed and took a long relief sign,he always keep to himself that despite being a trigger-happy man of action he really loved this place and he will come back here every chance he gets just to feel some peace that he always addicted to his entire life. He then look at the others who was also layed down, Kohta was already in a deep sleep the very moment his head touched the soft pillow. Ethan asked Saeko "So how do you guys think about this place?" Saeko smiled at him "To be honest I can't really explain why but I really like this place! It just so … alluring!"

Saya was sitting agaisnt the cave wall thinking about the first time she saw Joshua, she was kind of nervous because he was covered in bandages except for his eyes. When she look at those bright blue eyes of his, she can feel that he is still in pain and even thought she not sure if that were physical pain or psychological pain but there were no hatred or vendetta in his eyes despite the fact that he looks like a man who has seen tons of action in his life in her opinion. But she was too tired to think about all those things, all that can comfort her is if Ethan actually being polite to this guy then he must be a good man. So with that thought in her mind,Saya drift into lala land and as so was the others.

Ethan look at his friends as they sleep, he then look up to the ceiling then closed his eyes and put his hand together. He then quietly pray "OL Almighty Father! Please watch over my new friends just as much as you had been watch over all of us! I know even thought they're not from this world but I believe that there're are always rooms for every living things to stay under your grace!Amen … He then blow out the oil lamp next to him and went to sleep.

_The next Morning…_

"Hey Taksehi wake up! Josh wanted to see you and Rei!" Saeko was shaking him on his shoulder as he still try to figuring out what is what due to being wake so sudden. "Ughh! Gimme a sec would you? You know how long it took to put on the armor?" Takeshi scratches his messy hair. "Then you better start getting used to wearing while you sleep buddy!" Saeko stood up and handed him his gear then continue "C'mon, you too Rei! I'll meet you guys in Joshua's chamber!".

She then put on her katana and walk off but was called back by Rei "Have you seen Kohta and the others?" Saeko stopped and turns to Rei "Oh! Their in the training yard, Kohta is trying to wrestle Ethan as part of the melee combat training! I was surprised that he actually hold his ground pretty good agaisnt Ethan! Saya is there too,praticing some shooting … !" Takeshi then asked her "Wait! So why can't we be out there with them?" Saeko giggled "Oh Josh said that you guys need to learns some decent english first since he think that it is very important to be able to remove that language barrier between you guys and everyone here before moving on to Combat! And he asked me to assist him in teaching you guys! Now C'mon, he's waiting!".

As Saeko walks off to Joshua's Chamber, Takeshi look at Rei and signed "This is gonna be one heck of a summer camp I can tell!" Rei laughed back at him "I like this place thought!It's so natural and peaceful!"

Takeshi look at Rei for a couple of second and then smiled "I know! I like it here too… C'mon, screw the teeth brushing! They're waiting on us!"

The young couple both get dress and head to Joshua's chamber to get on with the activites in their new 'summer camp'…

End of Chapter 8.


	9. A Call from a Brain

Chapter 9: A Call from a Brain

_**Firstly I wanted to Apologize for the error on Takashi's name. I have typed his name as Takeshi instead of Takashi througout the Earlier chapters,so I will correct it from this Chapter onward.**_

_One and a half year later…_

"Got cha!" Kohta shouted as he grabbed Takashi by the waist and executed an German suplex, throwing Takashi to the ground.

"Ughhhh!" Takashi grunted as he quickly get back up and return the move with a haymaker which Kohta blocked and throw a left jab back at him, only for Takashi to dodge it and grabbed both of Kohta's hand and Headbutt him twice, knocking him to the ground.

"Well,guess we have a winner!" Ethan was laughing and clapping his hands at Takashi. He was standing outside of a training ring along with Saya,Saeko and Rei. Saeko seems to be disappointed with the outcome of the sparring match,she pulled out 5 bottle caps and handed it to Saya who was grinning at her. Rei was cheering for Takashi as always but this time in clear English "Yayyy! Nice match Takashi!" which made Takashi blushed.

It's been a long but worth while summer camp for Ethan and his friends, Everyone has learned a lot from pretty much everything. Takashi was much more muscular than he was he was wearing a t-shirt and the denim jeans from the Ranger Gear he got from Ethan. Rei was still quite the same thought she herself has developed a rather nice athletic figure throughout the trainning. She also have a knicks for using bows and martial arts that she learned from Joshua and Saeko.

Both of them learned English quite fast, Joshua and Saeko was impressed that it only took them 2 months to learn the basic of English and the next 5 months, they were speaking english just as good as Saeko and Saya were.

Saeko has really honed her swordsmanship, she actually beat Ethan in every swordfights. Saeko still wore the same leather outfit with the exception of some new Tribal markings that she stitched on the back. She spends some of her freetime to assist Joshua in teaching the other tribalmen in melee combat.

Saya was focusing on learning as much as she can about Ethan's world, from history,technologies and it's inhabitants. She decided to gave her hair a bob cut since she thinks the longiness of the hair was 'holding her down'. Saya also took her time to learned various medical skills from the books she found around Zion when she and the gang went hunting for some foods.

Shizuka decided to ditch her armor except for the pants and boots, she also cutted out her t-shirt's sleeves and turns it into a tank top that barely wrap around her breasts. She proved to be a very great cook, even with iguana and mole rat meats she can still make them tastes like a five stars steaks for everyone. She usually spend her time in the kitchen to 'experimenting' on some of her new recipes, and when that happen everyone has to be ready for anything even if it mean they all have to rush to the outhouse at the same time.

Ethan, began to take up tailoring lesson from Saeko since he needed a new outfit and some hobby to pass the time. He made himself a dark Yao Guai leather vest with Yao Guai's fur collar to wear over his old sleevess t-shirt. He wore them with his old Vault jumpsuit with an additional kneepads that he made with the stuffs he gathered around Zion.

Everything was going well for everyone, every passing days, every passing trainning lessons the gang feel more and more confident about them self and that they're more and more ready for the dangers of the harsh and deadly wasteland.

Joshua was standing outside of the ring next to Ethan, he was pleased with the gang's process. He said to Ethan "your friends are doing very well if I do say so myself!" Ethan just smiled and sratches his head at Josh's remark. Joshua then continue "but their trainning is still far from over my friend!" Ethan smiled back "I know, gave me a legit reason to stay around here for a little more while!" Joshua look at Ethan and smiled because he understand exactly why did he said that, Josh knew too well that Ethan have always longed for his returns to this place. Josh recall when Ethan first came here, he was not the person he was today. He did not smiled much and he didn't even have a sense of humor (after Ethan got back from Zion he came to Primm for the first time and that explained the personality which Nash described about him) . Josh then smiled "I understand! Like I said you guys are always welcome here in Zion just as for everybody else who came here,long as they don't cause any troubles for the folks around here!"

Suddenly Ethan's Pip-boy began to make funny clicking sounds and it was shaking and that caught Ethan and Josh's attention so Ethan brough up the device to see what been causing these weird sounds. As soon as he activate the Pip-boy it automaticly projected a hologram message. Ethan look at the loading hologram that he never knew his Pip-boy was capable of projecting and said "Well that's new!" Josh look at it with curiousity "It's an Old World's Technology! I didn't know the Pip-Boy devices have this kind of high tech system!" Ethan nodded "That's because they don't! …unless …!"

As he was coming to a conclusion the screen started showing a big human eye which caused Ethan to scream in a high pitch voice "Yahhhh!"

And as a reply to his reaction the eye in the hologram said in a very distinctive voice of which usually belong to those mad doctors from the Frakenstein holo movie Ethan used to watch "Oh please my dear boy! Have you forgot me already?" Ethan regonized that voice and that make his worries has been confirmed, its doctor Klein from big MT,the living human brain that operated a very sophisticated high tech super computer along with doctor Dala, 8, 0, Borous and an Ex-Think Tank member Doctor Mobius . Though he and his colleagues Mostly mean no paticular harms to him even Mobius, a real nutcase of a brain that used to be in conflict with Klein until Ethan came settle thing between the two. Things been quiet down though they still getting at each others from time to time over ridiculous and somewhat childish matters but it's more like a strange kind of 'friendly' competition between them. And now seeing Klein calling him with a application in his Pip-boy that he never knew it was there that could only mean trouble.

"Before you said anything old man! Would you mind explaining how can my Pip-boy project hologram without me ever knowing about it?" Ethan was quite annoyed at Klein.

Klein cleared his throat even thought he don't even have one "Well! To put it in a simple way, we modified your Pip-boy while you were knocked out… then we proceed with removing…." He was cut off by Ethan "YES! I know what happen next ok? Now what do you want from me this time? Is it have anything to do with Mobius again? Cause if it does! I don't want any part of it ya hear! Last time I came… no, aducted here you and Mobius almost smoked my ass over some idiotic feuds, and don't remind me of those Lobotomites of yours and those Robo-Scorpions that Mobius sent after me! If I haven't control my temper back then, all of you slimy talking brains in a tin can would all be Mojave deluxe Brain Juice in a tin can for all I care! "

Ethan then took a deep breath and continue "Now that I done with letting out that frustration I been having inside my chest since I left The Sink! I'm ready to hear what you have to say!". Klein signed and said "Well…. I guess firstly I would apologize for trying to smoke you but that's not why I called you! see we having a… ahem slight problem at the Big MT and I don't believe our… current bodies would be able to solve it!"

Ethan look at him blankly and asked "let me guess! All of yours experiments including Mobius has somehow gain Somekind of intelligence and now they're trying to kill you all! And you want me to clean up your mess… again?"

Klein relied "How perceptive of you dear boy! But I can assure you that We AND Mobius have nothing to do with it… well maybe a little! But I still haven't got your answer! What do you say?"

Ethan signed "You'll just gonna keep calling me until I said yes anyway right? Fine! I'll help you with your mess, but this is the LAST FUCKING TIME YA HEAR?" he shouted into the hologram. Klein seems pleased and said "Good to hear! We'll be waiting… considering that we're still alive when you get here that is!" with that being said the Hologram deactivated.

Joshua looked at Ethan "wow, I see you made some quite… unsual aquaintences in your journey!" Ethan tapping on his Pip-Boy and smiled "Tell me about it, You wouldn't believe what those wackos created before the war broke out!"

"so I guess this training will be put on hold?" Josh smiled, Ethan scratches his head "Obviously, I think with the skills the others learned so far they should be fine in The Sink! We'll be back to finish the training nonetheless!" Josh smiled as he let out a sign "Well,I'll gather some foods for your journey,good luck my friend!" Ethan pat Josh on the shoulder and said "Don't worry, we'll be fine!"

Ethan then walk towards the ring and annouce to the gang "Alright guys! We're going on another field trip before continue on with our training! Trust me you guys are gonna love this place!" The gang look at Ethan and smiled as they all nodded "Finally some ACTION!" Kohta jumped in excitement. "Good! I need to test my skills!" Saeko folded her arms and smiled. Saya adjusted her glasses and said "Sure Why not? I need to know more about this place!", Takashi and Rei nodded at Ethan. Shizuka somehow heard what he said from inside the cave and rushed out and screamed out "WOOOO! ANOTHER FIELD TRIP! I'll get my kitchen tools!" she then rushed back in the cave, the gang can hear various sounds coming out including metal objects fell on the rocky floor. All they can do at the moment is shaking their heads and quietly laughed.

Ethan was in a fit of randomness, he thought to himself "_I wonder if that crazy toaster is still around…?"_


	10. Down The Sink

Chapter 10: Down The Sink

"Hey Ethan!When can I use that Fat man?" Kohta asked as he reloading his .45 automatic pistol that he got from Joshua during the training courses and slung his .45 automatic smg over his shoulder. "Not yet tubby! I bought it just in case, I never actually expected that I'm even gonna touched it anytime! But who knows!" Ethan shrugged as he put his custom .45 pistol he got from Josh into his holster, he named it The Rod. He then slung his Proton Axe over his shoulder and look at Takashi "You sure you don't want to wear that helmet anymore Tak?" Takashi giggled at Ethan while put on his trenchcoat and rolled up the sleeves "Nah! I don't even understand how can you stand wearing that thing for so long, it felt like a oven in there moreover it messed up my hair!" he then slung his automatic rifle over his shoulder and brush the dust off of his coat.

Saya was putting on her medical equipments that she stashed in a bandolier she made for herself added in "By the way Ethan! Where are we heading to?" Ethan look at Saya and smiled "Big Mountain aka Big MT! It's a 'mythical' ancient high tech R&amp;D center inside of a mountain not far from here,pretty secluded place! No one ever knew it still exist till this very day! It was built before the War for means of creating weapons and Biological Weapons! For example the deathclaws and those Cazadors you plugged nicely last week with your bow Rei!" Rei scratched her hair at his remarks.

Saeko was tying her katana onto her waist as she asked "Wait! There actually people who live there after all these times?" Ethan brushes his stubbles and said "Well! What's left of them to be precise!" Saya raised her left brown "What do yoy mean by 'What's left of them' ?"

Ethan took a deep breath and asked "What would you say If I tell you that in my world even you died, you brain can still be recovered and function normally inside of a highly sophisticated tin can that not only keep your brain alive but also help it to function normally with your own memory inside of it,not to mention it can even help your brain speak?"

Saya shrugged "I'll say well that make sense! Since from what we saw, I don't think the idea of a living human brain in a tin can would surprise us anymore…!" as soon as she finished her sentence Shizuka were putting on her backpack filled with kitchen tools and a Hunting Shotgun on her shoulder as she shouted "OH MAH GOD! They can make you brain TALK?" Saya look at Shizuka and correct her sentence " …. Most of us!"

Ethan shrugged as he put on his leather vest and said "Alright guys!There're a lot of thing at that place I can't tell you with words, you'll have to see it for yourself! Bet cha five caps you'll be saying 'Holy Shit' when you see them! Now c'mon! It's only about 20 minutes of walking!"

_25 mins later… In front of the broken satelite_

Ethan scratches his hair "strange! Normally we would be teleported unexpectedly over to the place by now!" Saya windened her eyes "Did You Said TELEPORT?" Ethan look at her sheepishly and shrugged "Uhhhh yea!"

The next thing he know Saya pulled out 5 bottle caps she won from Saeko earlier that day and gave it to him, Ethan took the caps and grinned to himself. Suddenly the Pip-Boy started shaking for a couple of second before projecting another hologram message which caused everyone to jumped by surprised. Except Ethan who just look at the hologram and signed "Let me guess! The teleporter is down right?"

Doctor Klein qucikly answered "Well yes, quite a set back we're having thanks to Doctor Mobius here who was 'just tuning it up a notch'!" he then hear a another voice in the background " Hey don't you brough that up again you old coot! It was a miscalculation! Happen all the time! Like the one back in…!" Doctor Klein cut him off "Yes that's enough Mobius! We all remember!" Klein then turn his attention back to Ethan "Alright! The Sink isn't far from your position! Matter of facts, It's right behind that crashed satelite where you and your friends stand!"

This caught Ethan attention "Wait! How did you know I was with…" Klein cut him off again "Dear boy! If we can stuff a hologram projector in your Pip-boy, how hard could it be for us to stuff a surveilance device into it?"

Ethan felted quite creeped out upon hearing that "So you mean… you've been …" Klein just chuckled at him "Why of course not my boy! We only pay attention to what we think is 'interesting enough for us' but if you feel uncomfortable about it! Just make your way here and we'll remove it for you!"

Ethan took a deep breath and then let out a long sign before saying "Fineeeeee! We're on our way!"

As they walk toward the strangely circular shaped mountain ahead Saya asked Ethan "who was that… ahem … big human eye on the screen anyway?" Ethan answered "Oh! That's the old nutjob that run the place! I can't say much about him to you! just wait til you met him and his…. Colleagues!" upon hearing that Saya only get more eager to meet these 'people'!

As they approach the small passage into The Sink which was blocked by a forcefield, Ethan raised his Pip-boy and speaks to it hoping Klein can hear him "Alright! We're here Doc! You mind turning off that forcefield?" this time instead of a hologram only Klein's voice can be heard "Excellent! Give us a sec!" with that being said it only took a second for the forcefield to be disabled for the gang to gain ascess.

As soon as everyone was in the forcefield immediately activated behind them. "Cautious bunch of fellows aren't they?" Saeko giggled. Ethan chuckled "You have noooo idea!"

As they walk towards the Think Tank main computer room, the gang saw about 5 Lobotomites wandering around the front gate as if they were trying to find a way inside. They were holding one of their old signature weapons which is a bunch of lead pipes,though not very effective at damaging but their toughness and immunity to pain really conphensate for that.

"Who are those guys?" Takashi asked as he readied his weapon and pointed at the Lobos. "Lobotomites!" Ethan chuckled, "I though you said the only thing that lives here are robots!" Saya point her Compliance Regulator which she obtained when she tag along with Ethan to explore the Fallen Rock Cave for some prospecting. Ethan pulled out his Custom .45 pistol and answered "Well these guys ain't exactly human anyway! They're simply been altered biologically! Their organs, spine and most importantly their brain was replaced with a special Tesla Coil as mean for the Think Tank to control and boss them around! Basically they're nothing but mindless drones now! Thus…!"

Ethan proceed with fired the first shot that blow the first lobo's head off on the spot, the other four took noticed and charged at the group senselessly. The gang then open fire on the remaining Lobos, some of them got hit but thanks to their immunity to pain bullets and Saya's special paralyze laser pistol couldn't slow them down. Once they reached close combat range one of the Lobos leap toward the gang with his shock baton above his head, but only to be blown away from a direct buck shot from Shizuka's shotgun. The blast nearly cut the poor Lobo in half around his mid-section. Shiuzka then screamed as she jumped "Yeahhhhhhh Boyeeee!" which made the rest of the gang look at her at the same time while fighting off the Lobos with their firearms. Shizuka then pumped out the used shell and look back at the others and sheepishly said "What?It just sort off come out!"

Kohta took out another Lobo by grabbed it by the waist and gave it a german suplex with everything he got which sent the drone fly off about 4 feet away from him and landed on it's neck, broke it upon impact.

Rei and Takashi teaming up on a Lobo with Takashi gave the drone a left roundhouse kick and Rei with a right Roundhouse kick from behind at the same time, the two powerful kick landed on the drone's face with full force resulted in disfigured and crushed the Tesla Coil inside it's head thus rendered the drone 'dead' .

Saeko and Saya finish off the last Lobo with Saya plunged the Cosmic Knife into the drone's chest and Saeko just simply slice it's head off with one swift swing from her Saturnite katana.

"Is that All YOU GOT?" Kohta shouted in excitement while pumping his fist. Ethan laughed "Not quite!these are just the welcoming committee, and not the good one! You should have seen these 'guys' when they have firearms!" which made Kohta even more excited. The others just slowly shake their head at the chubby muscular boy.

The ganga approached the main gate, Ethan slamming his fist on it three times and shouted " ROOM SERVICE!" which made Saeko giggled quietly. The gate then open reveal a large room filled with computers and monitors all over the walls. Inside were 6 hovering orbs with slightly different colors, the orbs were attached with 3 monitors on the positions that resembled a human face with 2 monitors for eyes and one for the mouth. Inside of each orbs were a human brain connected to various wires. Upon seeing ther visitors the blue orb speaked "Good to see you and your new friends dropping in my boy!" Ethan folded his arms and snickered "Nice to see you too Klein!" .

The purple orb hovered close to Ethan and dug it's monitor into his face and speak with a rather feminine yet creepy voice "Hello again my precious!How I missed your littles organs and your exotic breath!" Upon hearing that the gang feel the intense chill going down and up their spine numerous times though Ethan shrugged it off and answered "Thank you Dala!I got you a gift too!" He pulled out a raggedy looking teddy bear he made himself and gave it to the orb. Dala pick up the ugly looking teddy with her extendable arms and replied "As much as I don't like this ugly childish toy of yours, but since you made it for me I'll take it so you'll feel comfortable my little bear of teddiness" she said as she pinched on his cheek and wiggle it a couple of times with her other extendable arm leaving a small mark on his face which he chuckled as he rubbed the spot she pinched him. He then lean over to Saeko and whispered "Trust me!Shes crazy for teddy bears for some reasons, she just don't like to admit it in front of outsiders and her own colleagues!". Saeko don't know how to respond to that so she just awkwardly rubbed her cheek.

The group was still speechless and quite nervous at the beings in front of them as the light green orb spoke with a series of soundwaves " &amp;&amp;^%^*&amp;(^&amp;( !" which left the gang confused except for Ethan who has been able to understand him, Ethan replied "Nice to see you again too 8! How're you speech module holding up! You planning to fix it anytime soon?" 8 replied " ^&amp;%^%&amp; ^&amp;^&amp;**&amp;*%%((*^&amp;(%$ *(((%%%?" Ethan chuckled "Well! If thats how you like it! And yes her pink hair is natural!" Saya jumped after hearing Ethan called her name and asked him "What did he said?" Ethan pat her on the shoulder "He said he likes your hair!" which made her giggled and scratches her hair "Thank you! I guess!"

The dark green orb then comes forward and spoke "Greetings! I Am Borous ! You may know me as the Head Chief First Researcher of Labs Z-9 and Z-14. There I fought valiantly to preserve rattlesnake DNA…" he was cut off by Mobius,which is the greyish orb with only 2 monitors still working though they're quite dirty and rusted, the monitor for his right eye has been damaged and is no longer functional "Yes Yes Borous! We all knew what you are and what you do! Really! I think a 'hello' and your name would be sufficient enough!"

Mobius then turned to the gang and said "Please forgive my fellow doctor…!" Borous added in "Ex-fellow doctor!" Mobius signed and continue "Yes! My mistake, anywho to make it simple Borous here is the 'brain' behind the creations of various hideous predators that you chaps happen to ran into in the wasteland such as the Cazadores, Night Stalker… He did created a Tarantula Hawk but the abomination never make it in the world for more than 2 hours with out suffered somekind of DNA failures and simply died!" he added "May god have mercy on it's soul and it's hideous appearance of a soul! Oh my Where are my manners? I am doctor Mobius! I created the dreaded Roboscorpions that… eh .. I recently lost control over thus resulted in them Anddd the Lobotomties belong to Klein here to went cuckoo and pretty going around destroying everything they see including us if they happen to find a way to get pass that 10 gigaton blast-proof door you guys just walk throught! Other than that there is nothing else about me that would interest you!"

"But fear not!" Klein said "We did managed to sealed this perimeter around the central Think Tank computers and The Sink! That should keep us safe… for now anyway! Oh and we modified Mobius's old apartment that you stayed the last time you were here into a 'Motel' for your friends! …It's what they called it right? 'motel'?" Ethan shrugged "Yeah I guess!" he then noticed a small crack on Klein's left eye monitor which got him curious so he asked Klein "Hey! What's with that little… Crack on your montior anyway?" Klein replied "Oh! That's a gift I made for you!" Ethan scratches his hair "Sooo you saying that that crack on your monitor is my gift?" Klein snapped back " What? No! You silly boy I mean my gift for YOU did this to me!so I put it in your apartment's living room along with some weapons we… came across on our exp… oh who am I kiddin'!We secretly built weapons in our freetime, I didn't actually expect any of them would be useful for anything beside sitting there on the lab's display shelves !" upon hearing that Ethan can somewhat guessed that his gift was somekind of pet and from the fact that this 'pet' doesn't like Klein,Ethan though to himself "_Something tell me I'm gonna like this gift whatever it is!_"

Ethan then look at the others and shrugged "Well, guess we're gonna hit my old apartment first to see what is this 'gift' you got for me!" Klein responded "Very well! Come back here if you're ready for your assignments!"

As the gang walk out of the gate they can hear Dala's voice calling out "Sleep well little organs! Dala Loves you all!" Which once again send the chill down everyone's spine except for Ethan's…

Saya look around the place as they walk farther from the Think Tank central computer room and the only word that came up on her mind were just "Woah!"

End of Chapter 10


	11. Me and My new Pet

Chapter 11: Me and my new Pet

_The Sink,Mobius's newly renovated apartment…_

"Wowwwww!This place is awesomeee! It's like something out of those star wars movies I watched when I was a kid!" Rei was amazed by the interior of the front entrance to the apartment's lobby which made Takashi surprised and look at her with his browns raised up. Rei took noticed and blushed then start fidgeting "What?I thought it was cool with all those lightsabers duels and the romance and the plot twist! I mean c'mon who would have ever guess that Vader would be Luke's father!... also the last part of episode 3 makes me cried so….!" Takashi blushed upon hearing that and start scratches his hair as they approached the door.

Ethan pushed the only button on the control panel to open the door, and the very moment the door was fully opened in a horizonal direction a shadowy creature lunged at his face causing Ethan to let out yet another high-pitched scream "YAHHHHHHHHHHH!" and tackle him on the ground and start licking him wildly. Ethan try to keep the creature back with his hand while yelling "Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey! Down Boy! Downnn… whatever you ar…. YAHHHHHHH!" He screamed again after regonized the creature that was licking others still stood there, freezed solid on their feet when they too had regonized what kind of specie it was. That thing was a infant Deathclaw, it's height was as of a full grown german sheperd. But what shocked the gang was this infant deathclaw wasn't trying to claw his face off but instead it was showing affection to Ethan just like a dog greet his owner whenvere he or she's home. Shizuka upon seeing his little tail wagging around let out a squeal "Eeeekkkk! It's soooo cute!" Saeko stared at her in disbelief "Really Shizuka? That thing is a walking nightmare… I mean newborn walking nightmare!" She then look back at the creature still pinning Ethan to the ground while covering his face with it's tounge and drools as he try to struggle out of it's grip and slighty giggled "Still had to admit it's kinda… ugly cute!"

Then out of nowhere, Klein's voice suddenly pop up on the intercomm around the Sink "I take that as you have met my gift for you dear boy?" Ethan still try to get out of the little creature's affectionate grip look at the commlink speaker that was installed on the walls of the apartment and shouted "YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT THIS THING IS?" Klein cleared his throat and continue "Actually yes I do! Now if you would allow me to 'enlighten' things up! I created this little critter after going through some of the abandoned cryogenic tanks around the research lab and we happen to found one last egg that supposed to belong to that 'thing' on top of you! anddd In a fit bore-ness I decided to find out if I can actually gave birth to a dog inside of an egg using the the base DNA of the lifeform inside of the egg and some DNA from a dog! Gabe to be exact! And as you can see this is the result! This thing on top of you is basically a genuine dog on the inside but it still look like a walking killing machine on the outside nontheless! And apparently It doesn't take any liking toward me!" Ethan then started to calm down and chuckled as he rubbed the creature's forehead "Well! I like him anyway! Yes I do boy! Yes I do!"

The Infant Deathclaw was elated to received his head rub and quickly get off of him and sat down on his butt and keep wagging it's tail while looking at him the gang with it's fierce yellow eyes that wasn't suppose to belong to a dog! Which made the whole gang go "Awwwwww!" at the same time.

Ethan finally got up on his feet with the mini Deathclaw/puppy sitting beside him wagging it's tail, he wiped the drool off his face then look at the creature and smiled "I think imma call you Deathmeat!How about it?" Saeko giggled at him "Deathmeat?" Ethan smiled at her "What?It's cool name! see even the little guy likes it!" he said pointing at new pet as it rubbed it's rough skin around his leg while still wagging his tail wildly. Ethan then look at the others "Well!welcome to my home-away-from-home!". The gang make their way into the front lobby which was a fairly spacious square room with about 10 doors leads to each bedrooms, kitchen and armory. The lobby itself has a holo projector in the middle of the room, a couple of old dusty couches, a dried dead plant in a vase sitting in a corner, and most noticebly a rather tiny securitron was on standing by on one of the couches.

Saya look around the room and let out a impressed whistle "Wow! For a bunch of talking brains in a tin can these guys sure know how to keep their houses spic and span! I mean apart from the couches, everything else is just so… clean for a pre-war era facility!"

A voice then came out of nowhere "EY thanks! You know missy? You're the first human who actually like my cleaning! Those babblin buffoons never gave me any appreciation when I doing their stinking errands! not even a fucking coffee mug!" Saya just stood there and stare at the tiny little securitron standing beside her leg rambling on how it's being neglected by it's creator: Doctor 0, who created him with a coffee mugs obssesion which Muggy finds very obscure and disgusting.

Saya then crouched down and pick up the tiny robot up and take a closer look at it. Muggy look at her with his monitor with a cartoonish happy looking coffee mug on display and said sheepishly "Uhhh HI! I'm Muggy and I love Mugs!". Saya said nothing and just simply squeezes the little robot between her breast. Which made everyone just stand there with their jaw wide open.

Muggy then said "You Know! If I were a human like yourself! I would have died from suffication right about now!" Saya kept hugging the robot as she slighty blushed. To the gang she was not the same person they been with in the last 1 and a half year, she was more of a serious and mature person, who adore knowledge over childish matters. So seeing her blushing while hugging Muggy as if it was her teddy bear was quite a shock for the gang.

After coming out of her trance, Saya noticed everyone still staring intensely at her so she quickly put the robot down and blusing violently "I was just… Just… !" the whole gang just simply grinned and gave her the spongebob squarepants look on their faces that say "You like Cute little Robots toys don't you Saya?" seeing those expression from her friends rendered her speechless and continue blushing while tapping her boots on the floor.

Ethan then jump on the couch which was followed by Deathmeat as it jumped on the couch right next to him and lay down for a nap,Ethan then chuckled "Alright! Everyone claim your rooms! Me,I'm gonna check out what kind of weapons those floating brains got for us!". He then stand up and walk toward the armory, the door automaticaly open as it detected him revealing another fairly large room with shelves stuffed with energy weapons and enegergy cells. On the large table in the middle was a X-13 Stealth suit that Ethan used to wore on his first visit to Big MT as a test subject.

Ethan whistled as he walk around the room, marveling at the sci-fi weapons display in front of him. But first thing first, he quickly too a LAER from the shelves and a couple of microfusion cells then insert them into the basket at the bottom of the rifle. The rifle then emitted a beeping sound as a sign that its has been fully charged, Ethan then put the rifle down and closed the door behind him and put on the X-13 Stealth suit.

Just as Ethan finished dressing up, Kohta walks into the armory and immedietaly screamed at the weapons display he always dreamed of ever since he came here "HOLYYY MOTHERFUCKINGG SHITTT!" He then grabbed a LAER on the shelve, having some experience with energy weapons back in Zion when he and the gang defeated a bunch of fiends that was wandered into the Canyon, they dropped a Plasma rifle and a couple of microfusion cells which Kohta picked up and used the weapon until it ran out of ammo, causing him to switch the useless plasma rifle for a 45. automatic SMG.

Kohta then reload the weapon and slung it to his shoulder and continue his tour, Ethan chuckled at him "That's a LAER! It stands for Laser Assissted Electrical Rifle, It's kind of a mix of various type of energy weapons throughout the Mojave… but I think all you need to know is this baby will cook whoever dumb enough to stand in your way like the legion,fiends,social service pricks that came to take your kids away from you cause your wife pay them to do so into a pile of stinking goo within a couple of shots!"

Kohta just look at the rifle and said "You and me are gonna have some quality time together later on!" Ethan then threw his Leather vest on the shelves and activated the suit, an attractive female voice from the suit spoke "Thank you for using… Oh It's you! Did you missed me?" Ethan scratches his head and smiled "Well yea, who wouldn't miss a talking suit with such an alluring voice!" X-13 the replied "For the record If I was a human, I would be blusing right now!" Ethan then noticed the strange changes in X-13's personality, 'she' seems to be more intelligent than the last time he wore 'her', he knew it was an awkard question but he decided to ask "Did Klein do something with your eh… system lately? You seems more… different!" X-13 replied "Oh he upgraded my A.I interface and remove my Med-X dispenser since he thinks it was 'an idiotic idea' so try to bear with the pain ok?Oh but he kept my Stimpak dispenser in place though, heehee!"

Ethan was really impressed "_Wow,now 'she' know how to laugh too! No matter! Least I don't have to worry about going on another Med-X rehab!"_

Kohta pointed at the suit Ethan was wearing and asked with his jaw wide open "Did that cool ass suit just talk?" Ethan shrugged "Yea,it's an advanced X-13 stealth suit, though honestly It doesn't exactly turn invisible but… somehow it does the sneaking job just fine! Though 'she' still likes to talks a lot while sneaking"

Kohta eyes sparkled "Wowwww! Does it come in XXL?" Ethan shrugged as he took some more microfusion cells and put them in the ultility pockets on the suit's belt "Nah! This is the only one they got! Plus I think one talking sneak suit is more than enough for our gang!" X-13 giggled and said "Aww! So you do love me!" Ethan just felt awkward even though the suit had already asked him that tons of times before, so he just rubbed his chin and replied "Yeaaa…. I guess so!".

Suddenly they heard Shizuka's scream coming from the Kitchen and rushed toward it, to find her was holding her shotgun and pointed at a Toaster sitting on the counter. Shizuka noticed Ethan and Kohta was coming in along with the others when they heard the scream and said "THAT TOASTER JUST TALKED!" Saeko folded her arms and smiled "Maybe you're just tired Shizuka! There is no way a raggedy ugly looking kitchen-ware like that toas…" She was cut off by a lound electrical voice emitted from the toaster "How Dare you Insult the Mighty Toaster You Filthy Pathetic Humans? I'll Make you Suffer for this act of Insolent Once I fixed my Death Ray!" which made Saeko speechless and widened her eyes "Ok, maybe you're not tired after all Shizu!"

Just then Ethan walks toward the Toaster and chuckled "Nice to see you again your almighty overlord of kitchen wares around the world!" and jokingly bowed his head. The Toaster snapped back "Don't you Mock me again with that childish mind of your Human! Have you came back to finally submit to my UNDENIABLE MIGHT?"

The whole gang have to covered their mouth with their hands since seeing that toaster talks would make anyone burst out laughing their butts off, Rei look back at the living room and see Deathmeat still alseep then though "_Wow!With all those ruckus the little guy is still asleep! Must be happen quite a lot while hes here!"_

Ethan still holding back his laugh while continue "Absolutely yes thy Almighty Overlord! We also seek your permission for us to make some food, considering we still need to eat to continue to stay alive and be your loyal servant! Does that sounds fair to you my lord?" The Toaster not wasting any time and quickly replied "As much as I will mostlikely Erradicated each and every single living organism on earth soon enough, I am indeed still need some assisstant! Vey well, you may do your bidding human!" the whole gang bowed their head sarcasticly and said "Thank you your mighty overlord!" while still struggling to holding back their laugh. X-13 then said "I was wondered what does human food taste like!" which made everyone widened their eyes and stare at Ethan. He grinned sheepishly and said "Uh this is my eh…!" X-13 then cut in "girlfriend?" Ethan snapped back "SUIT! This is my old Stealth suit,I wore 'her' on my first visit to Big MT!" X-13 then cut in once again "he said he lovesss me!" Ethan snapped back once again "NO! I said I love you because You do your sneaking job perfectly not because I Love-Love you!Sheessh!" X-13 quickly replied "Aw! You're a shy one aren't ya?" Ethan was speechless for a sec just the same as the other, Saeko and Rei was slightly blushed at the sight while once again holding back their laugh. Ethan just let out a sign and said "Can we just skip to dinner please?"

_After Dinner…_

"wow I gotta say this place really does have everything! I mean the shower actually working even if I don't know how they still managed to get water around this secluded place,the kitchen actually uses electrical power to make fire unlike those gas operated stove back in the wasteland and it does'n smell funny whenever I entered the bathroom! I like this place already!" Rei said sitting on the couch next to Takashi and the others. "Though it can use a little more of Zion's natural touch if you ask me!" Saeko smiled

Rei chuckled "True! Still it's not so bad!... hey have anyone seen Saya?" Ethan shrugged "Must be in the Bathroom!... wait she just got out of the bathroom 5 mins ago, I'll ask Muggy! Hey MUGGY? MUGGY You here buddy?" there was no answer, Kohta go to her room to check if she's inside just to find that her LAER rifle is not there, Saya was no where to be found and so was Muggy and from what Saya did with Muggy earlier that could only mean one thing: She's wandering out again, and she brought Muggy with her.

_Meanwhile,near the Central Think Tank computer…_

"Hey where are we going?looking for some coffee mugs?Oooo I love mugs! I just wanna hold them,rub them on my monitor,take them out for dinner simulator,kiss them with my imaginary lips….Oh how I hate my fucking life!" Muggy said while Saya was holding him in her arms as she walks toward the Think Tank Central. Saya look at Muggy and asked "So you mean Doctor 0 progammed you to have some kind of obsseion with coffee mugs and having you also fully aware of your weird obsseion? Oh you poor thing!" she then squeezes him tighter, and said "Please don't tell the others That I hugged you and think that you're cute ok?" Muggy raised one of his hand and said "Oh don't worry! Your secret are safe with me,since you're the only one here actually thinks I'm cute anyway! But for real where are we going anyway?"

Saya look at him again "To get me some answers…!"

_The Think Tank Central Computer…_

"Ah! Welcome back… Saya right? Where're the others?" Klein was hovering towards her, Saya still haven't get used to seeing a floating talking human brain heading toward her so she took a small step back and said "They're still asleep! But I want to ask you something!" Klein shrugged his extendable arms and said "OK shoot!"

Saya took a deep breath and continue "Tell me about the Portal Technology you guys developed long ago!"

….

End of Chapter 11


	12. Guess who's comin' to Dinner

Chapter 12: Guess who's coming to dinner.

"Portal?" Klein was quite surprised by Saya's question, but that technology doesn't sounds strange to him so he quickly answered "Ah yes! The StarGate Project! I haven't heard that name in… I don't really remember how long BUT! I do know what it is for.."

Saya still holding Muggy to her chest and smiled "Am all ears!"

Klein then continue "Well, along time ago there was an idea that WHAT iF people don't have to waste their time sitting around in the subway reading those cheap trashy magazines and newspaper tabloids while waiting for the trains to arrived at the stations, and our soldiers can reach the front line in mere seconds after deployment,and all they have to do to reach the destination is took two… foo..footste…tep forward! . Klein is still struggling with his mistake about the word 'foot' since his databanks was damaged thanks to Elijah and Mobius he always think of foots and toes at penis-tipped thingies. But that is not enough to stop his monologue "Thus we began to design and build a portal system with some of the most advanced technologies had ever available for our time, sadly after those promising tests there were various complications that came up…" Saya still quietly listening. Klein clear his imaginary throat and continue "See the Portal is not absolutely stable, the power source is not efficent to keep it continuously open without suffered from energy overload! Also we can only control one end of the portal but not the other end, in short it's like a mystery wormhole you'll never knew where it will chuck you out once you entered it! God bless the poor souls of the volunteers, none of those poor bastards ever came back! So after … I don't really remember what but that was a very important event that completely shut down the Project for good, so in the end only TWO Portals generator was created, one somewhere in the wasteland and the other one his right here in Big MT! In fact its in this very central Computer dome.

Saya was filled with excitement "Can… Can I… See it?" Klein didn't waste any time and replied "Suddenly! Right this way missy! You know most of my colleagues thinks this idea of mine was a complete waste of time and money, but I think it's because we lacked time and money! Oh and don't mind them,they're just taking a rest!" Klein pointed at his colleagues that was attached to a nearby wall with all their monitors turned off but their orbs are still glowing. Saya was still nervous but quickly follow the floating Brain to a very large room with a pentagon platform that was surrounded with blast-proof glass. There is a small metallic stairs that lead to the control room that can be viewed from the pentagon platform underneath.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Klein said as he hovering toward the stairs and up to the control room which followed by Saya who as amazed by the marvels of the sight in front of her, she let out a low toned and long "Wowwww" as she gaze her eyes around. Upon reaching the control room Saya put Muggy down and walks toward Klein who was hovering in front of a series of control panels and levers, he was pressing and pulling levers professionaly with his extendable arms. It doesn't take long for the system to be up and running despite the device is nearly 250 years old. Muggy on the other hand was wandering around the control small control room looking for something to do until he noticed an old coffee mug on top of a nearby documents shelf, he silently screamed "Bingooooo!" and quickly trying to make his way up to his target by climbing up to it.

After getting system started up, Klein then start to monologue yet again "Now we ultilize the…" At that moment everything Klein was both too advanced and kinda unecessary to Saya so all she does is just stare at the massive pentagon plaform started to activate and sending out random electrical sparks, and all she can hear from Klein was simply "Blah blah blah blah bleh blah bluh bluh blehh blah bleh bleh… " and so on.

_Meanwhile,somewhere in Tokyo, Original Earth.._

"C'mon everyone were almost there!" said Rika Minami, one of the finest sniper of the SAT force as she dropped a Zombie with her sniper rifle at close range without even need to aim. "Is everyone alright?" said Souchiro Tagaki, a man around his early 40s wearing a black military uniform with his hair slicked back, and a very fancy katana mounted on his waist. he look back at everyone with his fierce predatory eyes then beam his eyes back at a little girl which his wife Yuriko Tagaki, the genius Wallstreet stockbroker was carrying on her arm "Don't worry, We'll be safe soon!" she comforted the girl.

The little girl smiled "Don't worry I'm not scare now that everyone is here! Right Zeke?" the girl, Alice Maresato rubbed the forehead of her puppy. "I hope Rei is ok!" said Kiriko Miyamoto a feared mobile traffic police officer. "Don't worry honey! She's a tough girl,I have the feeling she had already reached the Military stronghold long before us!" said Tadashi Miyamoto the private detective as he put his hand gently on his wife's shoulder. Despite what he just said, he himself is still struggling with the very though of "Is their daughter still alive and alright?".

"Alright everyone be on your guard! The route ahead leads right to the Military Helicopter landing zone for evacuation, it's a very spacious but nonetheless would be most likely filled with 'them' so always have your weapons ready!" said Souchiro with a decisive tone as he draw his Katana. Everyone readied their weapons, Yuriko was holding a Glock 17 on one hand, Tadashi with a 38. snub nose revolver and Kiriko with her berretta M9. Rika already readied her signature HK PSG-1 Sniper rifle and her sidearm, a SiG Sauer P226 on her waist.

And with that everyone quickly run toward the Landing Zone while dropping any Zombie that blocked their path. But luck wasn't kind to them, they arrvived just to see the Landing Zone is now just a burning pile of debris, every single helicopter is either already took off long ago or destroyed in the blast. "NOOOO! NOOO! NOOO!" Tadashi just collasped to his knee and slammed his fist to the conrete ground and screamed in anger. The others just quietly stare at the choas before them with just barely a glimmer of hope in their eyes.

And just when things can't possibly get any worse, a massive horde of Zombies was heading toward them. No one said a single words, everyone just pick up their weapons and fire every single bullets they got at the approaching horde while hoping some kind of miracle will save them because by the looks of this, their remaining ammunitions is not gonna be enough to took them all out…

_Big MT, Think Tank Portal Generator chamber…_

Saya is still speechless from looking at the slowly forming Portal in front of her while Klein is still busy with his monolouge and operating the Generator at the same time. Muggy on the other hand had finally reached the top of the shelve and get his hand on the old coffee mug, he held it to his monitor and said "Oh Daddy lovessss you too!... Okkkk so how Am I gonna get down from this thing anyway…!" Muggy just then realized he had made a terrible mistake that instead of getting himself up there to get the mug he could have asked Saya to get it for him. So he started to panic and look around helplessly for something to help him climb down.

The portal had fully formed with it's violet vortex and intense lighting bolts shooting out from it. Saya jumped a bit at the sight and turned to Klein "So you mean this thing can open it exit on any place on earth and off earth?" Klein folded his extendable arms and repiled "Precisely! The only problem is if we don't turn the thing off in time,it could caused a very very very very large plasma explosion. So I think it's enough for a show today!" As Klein was about to pull the lever to deactivate the portal he and Saya heard a scream above them "INCOMINGGGG!".

They look up to see Muggy still holding the coffee mug,had decided to make a jump in order to get down but ended up landing right on the control panels. Due to it's metallic body and weight, Muggy was unharmed though he crushed the panels upon impact. He got up to look at the damage he accidentally caused and sheepishly said "Oops.." Both Saya and Klein look back at the Portal now began to roar wildly and shooting out more lightning bolts just like how the gang got here, the two and said in unison "AW SHOOT!"…

_Tokyo, Destroyed Landing Zone…_

"Shit! IM OUT!" Tadashi shouted as he dumped the last bullet into another zombie, killing it. Kiriko look at him "I'm out too..". Rika and Yuriko had also used all their ammunitions, Souchiro while being a master at swordmanship he is still a human being thus he was exausthed from all the slashing he been giving the approaching Zombies.

The group look at each others quietly as another massive horde is approaching from afar,with nowhere left to run. Everyone was somewhat thinking the same thing,if they're gonna die they're gonna die trying. Alice just dug her face into Yuriko's chest whom comforting her by gently stroking her hair. Yuriko then softly sobbed "Saya! I'm so sorry…!"

As everyone stand firmly on their feet to accept their fate. A series of loug lightning sounds emitted from the sky, next thing they knew were some lighting bolt suddenly struck the ground near where they stand. "WHAT'S HAPPENING?" Rika covering her hair due to somekind of suction power that was getting stronger and stronger behind them. It had already started to slight drag everyone backward. Souchiro look at the source of the lightning to find a large Violet Vortex was floating above them. He then look back at everyone "Whatever that is,I don't think it's gonna be any better than 'them'!"

But before anyone can say anything, the suction power suddenly skyrocket and everyone was sucked into it in mere second…

_Big MT, Think Tank Portal Generator chamber…_

As the Portal roared more and more, Saya was hiding behind the consoles next to Klein while holding Muggy Tightly in her arms. Klein look at the Portal and said "Don't worry! Even if It opened somewhere on earth or anywhere else the chance of it brough along a living species is very very very very very low, we tested it several times in the past, all it ever brought back were a bunch of rocks, soda cans sometimes moon's stones andddd an bumper part of a car…!" Saya was busy covering her ears from the loud noises so she haven't been really pay attention to Klein.

Just then the Portal just simply disappeared in split second leaving a powerful shockwave that shattered the glass barrier and made some lound 'thuds' on the plaform. Saya couldn't believe her ears when she suddenly hear a female voice which sounds a lot like her mother "Ughhh…Where is this place! Are you alright Alice-chan?" Saya who was in shock still hiding behind the busted console then heard a little girl replied "Yes! Zeke is ok too!" then came a rough and calm voice which she could regonized anywhere "Is everyone else alright?".

Before the rest can answer, Saya just shot up from her hiding spot and look down at the platform to find her families and some other people was down there. All she could do at the moment was shouted "MOM? DAD?". Yuriko was frozed by that voice and look up at the control room above to see her daughter now with a bob cut and a sleeveless shirt accompanied by a military pants and boots, a little robot was in her arms and a strange looking rifle was slung over her shoulder. Yuriko just covered her mouth and burst out sobbing seeing her daughter is still alive. She shouted back with all her might "SAYYA!"

Not wasting any time, Saya climbed down the emergency ladder that leads inside of the blast-proof glass barrier and ran as fast as she can at her family, she still haven't let go of Muggy and proceed hugging her mother tightly with her free arm,both of them were sobbing heavily while Souchiro sat down next to them and put one hand on his daughter's shoulder,it might not be much of an act of affection but as Saya understand her father, that was more than enough for her.

Klein look at the very sight before him and smiled "Well,so much for the famed top secret Big MT facility!".

_Earlier that day…_

"Where could she be going at a time like this?" Rei was worried about Saya after the gang realized she has gone out on her own, Ethan was in the Armory to look for some more weapons as he called out "If I have to guess It's either she's taking a tour or she's at the Think Tank Central! That's all I can think of,just hope she does't wandered into Z-43 Innovative toxins plant…!" Saeko started to worry about what Ethan said "What's so dangerous about this Toxins plant anyway?". Ethan replied "Its better you not know…" then threw her a Pulse gun and a couple of Microfusion cells which she catched and put them in the satchel bag on her waist. Ethan then pulled out a Tesla cannon and insert a microfusion cell into the basket at the back of the weapon and gave it to Kohta then said "It's basically a bazooka that shoot explosive laser beam! You know what I mean?" Kohta inspecting the cannon with excitement and replied "Yep!"

Rei and Takashi each took a LAER with some ammuntions for them and slung the rifles over their shoulder. Takashi then said "Since we're just got here,I don't think we should split up! Beside this place at night gave me the creeps…" Rei giggled at his remark.

Ethan then slung his LAER over his shoulder and reloads his custom 45. automatic pistol then put it in his holster. Just then he noticed a dusty pistol lying behind a nearby shelf so he pick it up and instantly widened his eyes at the rather large pistol which greatly resembled the famous 50. Cal Desert Eagle in Takashi's world. He chuckled as he inspecting the handcannon "OH Mannn this must be Xmas or something! an .44 Automatic pistol! I'm always wanted to get my hands on one of these ancient babies! .44 ammuntion same as my old revolver,glad I'm still cautious enough to brough a whole bunch of them bullets with me!" Ethan then pull back the rail and continue "7 Shots! Gas operated,intimidating design accompanied by sheer power! Perfect for when you collecting taxes!"

He then took out the empty magazine and load it up with his spare .44 bullets and shove the magazine back in, then press a little button near the trigger and it automaticly snapped the rail back into place and took some more empty magazines in a nearby crate and then start loading them up. He then look at the others and said "With this thing you can punch a hole with the size of you head through anything or anyone you shoot it at! From what I see this thing is by far the only rival worthy for the 45. automatic pistol! The last of it's kind…!" Ethan then put the pistol in his back hostlter,while Kohta let out a disappointed sign since he could have get to that handcannon sooner if he wasn't a bit lazy when looking around the Armory. Ethan then said to the gang "Alright! Anyone got any ideas?" the others was still thinking until X-13 suddenly said "You know, Klein had monitors all around Big MT so he could keep an eye on everything and everyone that came in and out of the perimeter! You could ask him if he saw miss Saya!" Ethan look at his suit in disbelief "Well! Since that's the only subtle idea I've heard so far guess we'll ask Klein then, you guys good?". The gang all nodded and ready their equipments.

Shizuka poke her head out of the kitchen and shout "Come back soon! I'll make some midnight snackkk!... No Deathmeat that's the Toaster!"

…

"So… You guys ever missed your… eh … parents?" Ethan awkwardly asked his friends as they on their way to the Think Tank Central, Rei, Saeko,Kohta and Takashi was surprised to hear this from Ethan, all those times they been together the guy have never took interest in his friends's private life such as their parents and all that stuffs. So this took the gang a moment to get it together and answer. Rei started "Well, of course I do! My mom and dad were in the Law Enforcement line of career, Mom was a awesome police officer, and my dad was a great detective! I always wishes I could be like them when I grew up, you know going around helping other people who are in needs…! Sorry that was kind of cheesy of me!" She then slightly blushed. Ethan smiled and turn to the others "So? What about you guys?" Takashi,Kohta and Saeko was scratching their head in unison and grinned back with novelty sweat on their hair and again replied in unison "Well yea… of course we do!" Ethan chuckled since he know they're telling the truth, giving the fact that the three was not much of a sentimental kind of folks.

Just then Ethan noticed from afar that the Think Tank Central's main gate was open, and that got him worried "Somethings wrong… Those brains never left that blast-proof gate open before! C'mon!" Ethan then dash towards it with the others. But suddenly a crimson red laser beam headed toward him which he quickly roll over and dodged it. Soon as he back on his feet Ethan draw his LAER and aim it at the source of the shot. It was a gigantic Sentrybot armed with a gatling gun on one arm and the other arm with a Built-in LAER armcannon and both arms are pointing directly at Ethan with an intent to eliminate him with extreme prejudice.

Ethan started to felt nervous but he still hold his aim right at the sentrybot and said to the others "I'll hold him off! You guys run as fast as you can to the Think Tank Central,secure the place and find a way to close the door! And by any chance Klein and his wackos buddies still alive, tell them that some of their toys breached the perimeters! GO NOW!"

Without a word the others quickly ran toward the Think Tank Central, Saeko look back at Ethan as she run and whispered "Don't you die on me ye hear?"

_Present time…_

"Where.. Are we anyway?" Yuriko asked Saya while still holding her daughter tightly in her arms. Saya srcatches her head and sheepishly said "Its… a very very very very longggg and hard to believe story! Now all you need to know for now is that this is… Earth… but NOT Our Earth! Me and some of my friends were brought here the same way you guys were by that…. Violet Vortex thingie!" Rika shrugged "Well It already hard to believe that we actually survived that trip in that… vortex so yea I guess I believe you!"

Before anyone could say anything Klein was hovering down from the control room and greeted his new visitors "Greetings I am…" before he could finish his sentence Souchiro draw his katana and pointed right at him. Saya run over and hold down his arm "Dad calm down,hes my eh… aquaintance! I know hes a floating brain in a tin can but he mean us no harms!" the others don't know what to say to the being before them so they just stand there and stare at Klein with their jaw open.

Souchiro sheated his katana and said "My apology!". Rika then walks toward Klein and asked "sooo how does this thing keep you alive anyway?" Klein quickly replied "well that's….. I don't really know!".

Just then Saeko,Kohta,Takashi and Rei rushed right into the Think Tank Central and starts looking around, all they saw was 0, 8, Borous, Mobius and Dala was on their stand by mode next to a wall with electrical wires attached to their orbs. Takashi shouted "IS ANYONE HERE? KLEINN? SAYA?"

Rei noticed a open door connected to a stair nearby and said "Takashi! That door wasn't open when we first got here.." Takashi then look at Saeko and both of them nodded at each other in unison, The three then slowly walks on the stairs and throught the door.

As soon as they got a view of what's inside which was somekind of busted control room

With a pentagon platform beneath it which was surrounded by a barrier of shattered glass, and there was people down there. Takashi quickly noticed Saya and Klein so he wasting no time calling out to them "SAYA! ARE YOU OK?"

Saya look up and shouted back "Takashi! Rei! Saeko!...What…what are you guys doing here?". Kiriko regonized the name Rei so she look up at the newly arrived group and saw her daughter just entered the room with her hair tied up into a pony tail and was wearing a gray tank top under a jumpsuit with the top part tied around her waist and a rifle similar to the one Saya had in her grip. Kiriko was shocked and elated at the same time so all she could do is shouted "REI? REI?".

Upon hearing her name Rei look down at the group underneath the platform she was standing and instanly froze on her feet the very moment she regonized her mom and dad. In a split second Rei vault over the platform handling and landed on the floor,then without a word she ran toward her parents and hugged both of them while sobbing heavily. Tadashi hold her daughter in his arm as he silently weeping. Kiriko kept on sobbing and said "I Though… I though…" Rei understand what she said and replied " I know mom… I though so to…" Alice was standing there witnessing the family reunion as she smiled to Zeke.

Takashi was standing on the plaform as he still worried about Ethan since the guy havent came back, so he asked Klein who was on the pentagon platform beneath "Doctor Klein! Ethan said that some of your toys breached the perimeters and one of them is attacking him! He told us to find you and closed the main gate in case he…."

Klein said nothing and quickly hovering up to the platform and out to the control room which was followed by the others even though they have no idea what was happening. He then went toward a large monitor in the central computer room and pressing some buttons until it activated and showing a series of texts that read :

**Surveillance nano Implant activated.**

**Connecting….**

**Subject: Ethan Van Dyke**

**Surveillance method: Eyes sight**

**Live video mode online…**

Then the screen started to show a live video of what Ethan is seeing with his eyes, which was a Sentrybot in front of him with both of it's arms weapons heavily damaged.

Saya was shocked at the sight. She then turn to Klein "How did you..". Klein still pressing the buttons on the control panel and said "You see when he first came here, we performed some operation on his body while he was unconcious! I personally implanted an experimental nano sized camera into his eyes as means of surveillance purpose! I never actually though about really using it until now!"

Yuriko asked Saya "Who is this Ethan Van Dyke person anyway?" Saya still glue her eyes to the screen showing Ethan reloading the his LAER and shoot at the Sentrybot as she answered "He's taken care of us when we first got here! He gave us trainning to handle our self! Hes… like my a goofy brother I never had…" Yuriko look at her daughter still havent took her eyes away from the screen and smiled as she though "_Saya never actually admire anyone before in her life, this is quite a interesting young man"_

Rika asked Klein in English "Shouldn't we help him?" which surpised Rei "wait! you speaks english too?" she asked him. Tadashi scratches his nose "Actually me and your mom does too! You just never asked!". Rei felt quite awkward so she folded her arms and continue looking at the screen. Souchiro still folding his arms and coldly said "It's too dangerous out there beside he's a stranger to us!" Saya look at her dad with a bit frustration even she knew her dad cared for the safety of everyone but that still pretty cold to leave a person, a foreigner to be exact to fight for his life alone. She then snapped back "No he's not… for me!" Klein then cut in "He's right missy! That's a RY-589 Ultimo bot, I created it… I know, plus I think the boy will be just fine! He took out Ultimo's main weapons. Now all he need to to deactivated it.

Klein then activated something and pulled a nearby microphone and speak into it "Boy! Can you hear me?"

Ethan heard Klein voice from his Pip-Boy, so he raised it up to his face as he try open fire on the Sentrybot with his .45 Automatic pistol, unfortunately the robot's armor are too thick to penetrate so the bullets just bounced off the armor's surface.

"Klein? How... Never mind You know how to smoke this thing?" Ethan said while reloading his pistol. Klein quickly answered without thinking "Kick him in the Nuts!" upon hearing Ethan don't even know why but he actually ran over to the Sentrybot and kick the robot in the lower region which gave out a loud 'Booong' sound and a pain in his feet. Before Ethan can react to the pain the Sentrybot swing it's damaged arm right into his stomach, sending him flying 3 feet away and landed face first on the ground. X-13 then applied some stimpak into his veins and giggled "You know It's a good thing I don't have feelings cause that look like it hurt a lot!" And to his surprise the Sentrybot spoke "ULTIMO SMASH!" Ethan struggling to get up as he spitted out some bloods which worried Saeko who was watching over the screen.

Ethan then speaks into the Pip-boy "That didn't work Doc!" Klein chuckled "Actually that was just a joke my boy! I didn't think you would do it for real!" Ethan still disorted from the hit replied "Remind me… to kill you… after I finished with this thing…"

Klein smiled "fair enough! Now you can't penetrate the torso armors, BUT it's head is only covered by standard steel layers so its easier to punch a hole throught it though its gonna take a very big gun and couple of well placed shots…"

Ethan rolled his eyes and draw his .44 Automatic pistol and ran toward the Sentrybot as he fired mutiple shot at it's head, true to what Klein said that the bullets actually damaged the bot's head armor plates but still not enough to staggered the thing. Suddenly in a unexpected move the Sentrybot dash forward and grabbed Ethan with both it's damaged arms into a bearhug manuveur. Ethan struggling to reload his pistol and point at right at its head and repeatedly pull the trigger, caused much more damaged but even that still not enough to make the robot let go of him.

As the Sentrybot tighten its grip on Ethan's body sending more and more pain into him. X-13 then dispensed some more stimpak and casually said "Stimpak comin up..". Ethan finally ran out of ammutions, and the pain has became to much for him to handle that he lost his grip on his pistol and dropped it on the ground.

Hearing Ethan really growled in pain for the first time ever since he met her make Saeko covered her mouth with tears slowly formed in her eyes and Rei just hugged her parents while still sticking her eyes to the screen. Ultimo then spoke "ULTIMO IS CHAMPION!" as its crushing Ethan.

Ethan noticed that the bullets caused enough damages to destroyed a portion of the robot's armor that protected its main CPU, so in an act of dessperation. Ethan just screamed and Bang his forehead repeatedly into the damaged armor part with all his might. Miraculously the armor broke and fell out from all the banging thus revealed the core CPU. Blood has already gushing out from Ethan's forehead but he managed to gathered enough strength to Slam his forehead into the CPU, breaking it as a result.

Ultimo began to shakes violently before releasing Ethan from its grips with sparks shooting out of its head, then suddenly went limp after letting some weird mechanical noises.

Ethan picked up his .44 automatic pistol and put it in his holster as he struggling to stand up straight from all the blood loss due to his headbanging. X-13 then said "I think… you should get that look at!". Ethan then grinned as he still wobbling on his feet, he look at the now deactivated Ultimo and said "DING! DING! DING! DING! DING!"

Seeing him still got enough strenght to joke around Saeko and the others was glad, Souchiro still silently observing his behavior. Ethan then wobbly walks toward the Think Tank. Klein pin pointed his location and said to the others as he gave Saeko a mini tablet with a map of Big MT on it. "Take this mini nav-map! I marked his location on it, bring him back here for some medical attention.."

Everyone then followed Saeko as she, Rei, Takashi, Kohta and Saya rushed to Ethan.

Muggy was standing there still holding his coffee mugs as he said "So what Am I suppose to do?" Klein look at him and said "You can start by walking up the others.." Muggy was disappointed so he hang his monitor then signed as he went toward the 'sleeping' doctors to wake them up.

As the gang got him in their sight, Saeko was the first to rush to him. Ethan just look at her and grinned "Guess whooo's the newww champion… " and with that he collapsed on the ground, Saeko sat down by his side and pick his head up then chuckled "You idiot…" She was cut off by the others, Saya rushed to their side and examine his wound "Its nothing fatal but it will be if we don't stop the bleeding soon!" Ethan's blood loss started to took effect on his brain,he then look at Saya and grinned "Heyyy…. Where the fuck have you been…?" Saya just smiled back at him, just then Yuriko sat down next to him and tear out a part of her shirt and hold it down onto his wound. Ethan noticed the stranger and smiled "Heyyyy Pretty mama… You free tonight?" Saya chuckled as she jokingly patted on his cheek "That's my mother you dipshit.. " Ethan just blankly said "Oh…I mean hello miss eh…." Yuriko smiled at him and said "save you strength Don't talk, I'm Yuriko Tagaki! That was the most idiotic … yet possibly the bravest act I have ever seen, I can see why Saya look up to you!" Ethan don't know what to say since he cant't think straight let alone talk straight so he just wiggle his head and giggled.

He then look at Takashi,Rei, Kohta and the newly arrived strangers and smiled "Wowwww Didn't expect any guess today…." Takashi then help the others to pick him up and carry him back to the Think Tank for the Auto-Doc to fix him up. As they walk back Tadashi said to Rei "You know, I like that boy already!" Rei just rolled her eyes and smiled at Takashi which he blushed upon noticed it. Souchiro still havent said a single word.

Alice then walks to his side while holding Zeke and smiled at him "Please don't die Big Brother!" Zeke then lick him on his cheek. Ethan grinned and pat on Alice's head with his bloodstained hand and look at the others then smiled "You know…. This aint the kind of place to bring children along.." the other can only giggled at his joke while still worry about his condition.

Rika was helping Saeko,Takashi and Kohta carrying Ethan with a stretch that Saya always got mounted behind her back next to her LAER. Rika look at Ethan as he still look at the sky above him while saying all kind of nonsense cruds and jokingly asked Saeko "Is he single?" Saeko looked back at Rika and smiled "Yep! But I doubt anyone in this place can handle him…" Rika understand what Saeko meant, it was somewhat a sparks of jealousy,Saeko herself can't even explained why she felt jealous of Rika just because she asked a question about Ethan's relationship's status. The female sniper then smiled back "Oh I ain't from around this place honey.."

….

End of Chapter 12


	13. Would You like a Tour?

Chapter 13: Would you like a tour?

"We're back doc!" Saeko said as she and the others rushed into the Think Tank Central dome carrying Ethan lying on a stretcher with blood covered a large portion of his face. Klein and the other now awakened doctors float over him to examine. Dala once again shove her monitor right into Ethan's face and hysterically said "ooowww! What happened to you my little teddy bear?" which caused Saya rolled her eyes and look at the others then said "Don't worry, she's a doctor… I think… " which everyone don't know how to respond to that but just standing there and stare blankly at Dala.

"This is no time for lolly gagging Woman! Get Your Teddy bea… I mean the boy to the Auto-Doc right now!" Mobius said as he knocking his extendable arms on Dala's orb. Klein picked Ethan up by one arm and one leg on one side and Dala does the same on the other side and carry him to the Medical center which Ethan had his many operations when he was abducted here. Klein then look at everyone "We'll take it from here! You folks should get some rest… considering the trip you just went on! I believe there are more than enough room back in the apartment we gave to the boy that you may find subtle for means of shelter!". As the two Brains carrying him Ethan to lift his head up since there was nothing to support it and struggling to look around and said in a 'drunken' voice "Heyyyy…. Could you… loosen up on the cuffs…. ? ..I can't feel the left side of my brain… Oh…wait ... there it is,carry on…"

Everyone just look at how Dala and Klein carried Ethan to the Medical center in disbelief, Kiriko then whispered to Tadashi "I think those two tin cans are more of Quacks then Doctor!" Mobius then smiled at the two when he overheard what she said "Don't worry ma'm! They are doctors… well used to anyway, you see we been here for so long! Most of us already lost our sanity,our morality…. And our common sense in the process!" Mobius then cleared his imaginary throat and continue "But rest asure… He SHOULD be fine!"

Saya then smiled to Yuriko "Don't worry mom! Ethan won't die that easily, he fought things worse than that robot back when he was trainning us! We should get back to The Sink, everyone must be tired!" Yuriko smiled at Saya and look at the others which they nodded in agreement. Souchiro still refuse to speak as usual…

_The Sink…_

"Wowwww! I like this place already honey!" Tadashi said as he walk throught the hallway to the Apartment's lobby. Kiriko rolled her eyes "Dear! We still don't even know what this place is and you already liked it?" Tadashi shrugged "Well so far I know that it got a nice place to stay, and to be honest that's all I need to know for now!". Rei then wrap her arm around her mom's arm and said "We're got so much to tell you and everyone… that may took quiteeeeeee a while though!" Kiriko patted Rei's head and said "Well, that's why they invented coffee honey!".

Rika was fascinated by the technology around the apartment "Holy Smoke! I never seen these kinds of high tech gizmos before in my life!the gorvement sure know how to hid their good stuffs… " Saya walks beside her while holding Muggy who still holding on to his new found coffee mug in her hands said to Rika "The American gorvement to be exact! But this ain't exactly the United States of America that WE knew about in those history books …"

Rika still don't understand what Saya means by that so she scratches her head as she walks toward the lobby door. As soon as the door opened, Rika was tackled by Deathmeat and it does the very same thing he did when he first met Ethan: lick the crap out of her face. Rika try to get out of it's grip as she yelled "EEEEKKKK! What THE FRIGGITY FUCK IS THAT?" Saeko grinned at the sight "It's Ethan's pet! And I think he likes youuuuu!" which caused Deathmeat to get off of her and sat down then look at her with an excited look on it's hidious face with two horns coming out of it forehead and demonic pointy teeth in it's skeletal looking jaws while wagging its tail, Alice ran right to the little deathclaw and hugged it as she innocently said "Awww you're so cute!" which the others find it strange that a little girl like her actually think the little four limbs devil with claws that could grind a person face into string cheese is 'cute' . Just then Shizuka poke her head now covered with dust and a little of ashes out of the kitchen and said "Oh You guys BA…" She froze solid as she saw Rika.

Without and single word Both Rika and a dusty Shizuka leap at each other and hugged one another tightly, both we're obviously elated as they rubbed their cheeks agaisnt each others while behind them were a strange pink glittering background.

Takashi just look at the weird sight in front of him and everyone as he blankly said to Rei "They do know that we can see that…. Background… thingy… don't they?" Rei was also stare blankly at the sight and replied "It's… best that we don't know the answer…"

Saeko awkwardly pointed at the hugging couple in front of her and asked "You two…. Know each other?" Shizuka keep pressing her cheek onto Rika's and answered "We suree do! Rika's my Bff!" which Rika smiled as a respond. The sight of both of Shizuka and Rika's missiles rubbing agaisnt each other make Kohta's jaw wide open an his eye widened with blood shot veins visible, however he then received a big slap to the back of his head by Saya. Shizuka noticed Ethan isn't with the others so that got her both curious and worried "Where's Ethan? I though he went with you guys…" Kohta then walk up to her then slowly lowered his head tried to look sad then said "He's… well… It's hard for me to say this but…" Just before Kohta can get a reaction out of Shizuka Saya smashed her fist on his head again and continue his sentence "He's fine, just need some stitches is all!" Saya then gaze her intense eyes at Kohta whom shrugged and sheepishly said "What? It's been so long since I made a joke…A good one at least!"

Saeko then clapped her hand and said to everyone "Ok guys! There are still enough… more than enough room for everyone to stay in, claim your room, take a shower if you needed it! There is some weapons and spare clothing in the Armory over there and the kitchen is up and running… Just ignore the Toaster when you get in!" Kiriko raised her palm and asked "What about the toaster anyway?" Saeko blankly answered "It's a living mechanical sentinent who think he's a destroyer of all living organic lifeforms, he tends to talk and rambling a lot about his 'burn the world' agenda, aside from that I think he's pretty cute!" Kiriko put her palm down with her eye wide open both from surprised and disbelief. So she decided to take a look, and as soon as she disappear behind the kitchen door for about 5 seconds a series of shouting can be heard behind it "GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF ME YOU PATHETIC ORGANIC MAGGOT! HOW DARE YOU TOUCH ME WITH THOSE SLIMY ORGANIC SKIN YOUR YOURS!" after that Kiriko walks out of the kitchen with a blank expression on her face before she look at Saeko who was smiling at her and said "You weren't kidding alright!"

Yuriko was sitting on a couch next to Deathmeat and Alice who was cuddling him the very moment he got off of Rika which he have no objection to, strangely that Deathmeat get along just fine with everyone except for Klein, though it stay on the neutral side with the other Doctors. Yuriko look around the room and said "This place is…. so Amazing! You still haven't tell us where this is yet Saya dear!"

Saya excitedly sat down on the couch beside her mom which everyone decided to sit down and listen to the story as well. Tadashi took off his belt and his tie and his shoes while putting his feets onto the hologram table and signed "Awwww yeaaaa! Much better!" Kiriko rolled her eyes at him and said "Dearrrr!" which he quickly acknowledge and put both of his feets down with a disappointed look on his face. Souchiro just sat down gently and quietly next to his wife.

Saya then took a deep breath and began "Well This place was…

_Half an Hour later…_

Yuriko put one hand on her cheek with a sad expression and said "Oh Dear …" Kiriko clenched her hands on her pants with an intense look on her face "How could they do such a reckless act, I don't care is this Place isn't our Earth but no Gorvenment can just start a full-scale Nuclear war on another country just because they refuse to agree with one another… that's just…just… Childish!" Tadashi patted her shoulder as an act comforting.

Rika bit her lip "I can't even imagine what a real nuclear war looks like…!" Saya then put on of her hand down on the hologram table and said "No one could… We can only imagine the wors …" She was cut off when she noticed that the hologram table that everyone though to be a ordinary over-decorated table started to making beeping sounds and out of nowhere a large hologram screen pop up from the projector in the middle of the table that looks like a blue-ish decorator. There were a series of texts that read:

**Welcome back Dr Mobius… **

**Accessing Database…**

**-ED-E drones Video records.**

**-Logs.**

**-Video Logs.**

**-Blueprints data.**

Saya was shocked at what's in front of her and everyone "This is a hologram interface computer… never actually thought these guys were this Advanced before the war…"

Everyone is still curiously looking at the holoscreen. Saya decided to take the initative as she put Muggy down on the floor and pointed her finger on the ED-E drones records and said "ED-E drones?" before she knew it the screen switched into video mode, and what appear on the screen was not something anyone here would have expected. It was a series of Videos recored by the ED-Es when they scouting around the city during the war, Muggy upon regonized what it slowly back away on his tiny wheel and said "I think I'm gonna give you guys some privacy, I need to get my eh…Mug to bed,it's pass its bedtime ya know…It gets cranky when its sleepy!". As he rolls away he grunted to himself "Dammit Muggy that's the best excuse you can think of you metalfucker you!". back to the current video that have a 'Washington D.C' text on the top right corner of the screen showing the view of the ED-E drone from above the Capital's city, everything was covered in hellish atomic fire from collapsing buildings to the decimated suburban area. The screen flickered a bit before shifed to a view of a burning resident area, numerous human's scream can be heard in the background but most painfully is the fact that most of the scream was children's. Saya upon seeing just that part grabbed her mother's hands and clenched on to it tightly which her mother does the same. Both Saya and Yuriko can already felt the tiny bit of tears rushing up their sockets, Rei also started to held onto her mom and dad, she was already had tears rolling down her eyes.

The records then switched to New vegas, New Reno and various places when they were all burning in Atomic fire but this time the view was on the street level, the drones were hovering just above the ground. There were burning corpses lying around, piled into a mountain of hell fire some people are still alive as they being burned alive by Atomic fire as they screaming in agonizing pain and rolled on the ground. There were a burning corpse of a mother still holding on to her child's corpse as both of the unfortunate victims of the war caused by their reckless ruler was slowly incinerated by radioactive fire.

Rei just can't take it anymore and quickly dug her face into Kiriko's chest and burst out crying as hard as she can, Kiriko hugged Rei back tightly also with tears streaming down her eyes. Saeko,Rika, Kohta, Shizuka and Tadashi had no choice but to look away from the horror on screen, Takashi was covering Alice's eyes since the horrific part started. Since he don't want the little girl to be traumatized for the rest of her life,but to his knowledge the poor girl has already seen enough footage to make her hold on tightly to him and cry. Souchiro for some reasons have no reaction to this, he just closed his eyes and silently sit there.

The video then stopped with a text that read:

**End of Records…. **

Saya slowly point her shaking fingers toward the off symbol on the screen and deactivate the hologram, just to reveal that Ethan have just entered the lobby still wearing X-13 with a bandage wrap around his forehead region. Ethan knew what they saw when he saw Saya and Rei and was crying.

Saeko upon seeing Ethan, for some reasons she shot up from her seat and dash toward him and hugged the guy like she never hugged a person that she deeply cared about before in her life and before he knew it, she cried. Ethan was surprised, since he nor anyone here would have expected this from a tough chick like her. But he gently wrap his arms around her and whispered "I know…. I know… I didn't tell you about the table cause I don't want you guys to withness the horror of a nuclear war like I have to when I first got here…" he then sheepishly said "Tell ye the truth I didn't know it was a hologram projector until I fell asleep on it from drinking too much!" Saeko still try to stop her sobbing as she giggled under his chestplate.

Ethan then look at the newly arrived folks and awkwardly said "Well, since everyone his new here, I'm Ethan! Ethan Van Dyke but Ethan is fine.." Souchiro suddenly look at Ethan with a tense look and coldly said "Are you the leader of this group?" Ethan was caught off guard on this question, since he never actually considered himself to be anything apart from a merc who was trying to make a living. Even after he met and befriended Takashi's gang, the guy still see them as his equals, his homies. He never actually gave any matters a fully serious thoughts whether the matter is small or big. He then scratches his head "Well… I guess… No! I don't really believe in leadership… well since the last time I trusted a guy who was leading my team he ended up getting us ambushed and… you know…I think of them as my homies!" Ethan then stopped since he started to talk like a nervous boy who was meeting his fiance's dad for the first time. The word 'homies' caused some people in the group giggled.

Souchiro however didn't look very pleased, not angry ,just not pleased. He then stand up and said "Giving the honesty of your answer! I won't allow this gang and especially MY family walking around this dangerous and ravaged world of yours without a leader… To be Honest I seriously doubted your capability to be a leader so In the mean time, I'll take that responsibility…" With that he turn away from Ethan but stopped in his track and said "However, You have my gratitute for taking care and keeping my daughter safe…" and with that being said he walks off to his room. Ethan awkwardly look at the others in confusion. Saya walks toward him and pat him on the back "Don't worry! My dad mean well, he really care about the safety of others! He's a military man so you know… he ain't gonna be happy to follow a youngster such as you or any of us, not to mention he's quite a cautious man It ain't easy to gain his trust! Beside you should be glad, I have never heard him said that he was thankful toward anyone before!" Yuriko smiled at Ethan "Saya's right! My husband may sound a bit like a uptight stick in the mud, but he is a really good man who cared about others. He just kinda suck at showing it!"

Ethan look back at Yuriko and said "Actually I felt awkward because he reminded me a lot of my pop!" Saeko still standing next to Ethan windened her eyes "You never told us about Your Pop before! What was he like?" Ethan scratches his head "Well he was… somewhat like your dad! He was actually straightfoward enough to tell me that he found me lying around on his front porch when I was a baby. I can never understood the guy! He was more of a drill seargent to me than a father: Ethan don't do this, Ethan don't do that, Ethan clean up your damn mess, no son of mine is gonna live like a pig in this filthy wasteland ye hear and all that stuffs… Until one day the town we lived in were raided! He told me to stay inside!.. I didn't listen and ran out just to find him… on the ground covered with blood and his shotgun still in his grip! I look up to see a raider were coming at us with his rifle pointing right at me! Without a thought I just grabbed the shotgun and unload on the bastard, blew his right arm and the left side of his head right off!... I look back at my pop, all he did was grabbed my shotgun holding hand and said "Son… Just… promise me… That you won't become like me when you grew up…That's an Order ya hear ?" Then he died… I left the town with his shotgun in my hand and went on to be… Me when I was about… 14… wait no 13 actually!"

Saya lowered her head upon hearing his story and said "I'm sorry…!" Saeko also lowered her head on his shoulder, Everyone was doing the same since his story was blunt,short yet filled with sorrow. However they can understand that Ethan had kept his promise to his dad. The guy grew up to be the exact oppsite of his foster father,all goofy and free spirited young man that never take anything completely serious. Ethan then shrugged "Ey c'mon cheer up! This ain't the senior home ye know, Gloomy and depress are for old folks not us! Now who Wants a tour around? I was gonna go out and find some supplies, hopefully some more ammos and weapons since everyone here is gonna need them! Anyone wanna tag along?"

Tadashi stood right up and pulled up his sleeves then smiled "I'm in! this raggedy couch is killing my butt I tell ya kid!" Ethan then look at the others as he grin, Alice then ran over to him and hugged his leg "I want to go with you too big bro!" Ethan rubbed her head gently and chuckled "Maybe when you're older little miss! It ain't exactly a theme park out there ya know!" Alice still held onto his leg tightly and pouted her face "But I wanna! I know you're gonna keep me safe big bro!" Ethan still scratching his head as Kiriko stood up and smiled "Ethan's right Alice! beside I don't think that Souchiro would be pleased when he hear that we let you went out with a guy whom HE think that don't deserve to be called a leader!" Alice pouted her face and lowered her head in disappointment "Awwww!" Ethan laughed then rubbed her head again then said "Don't worry! I'll be fine, you gotta stay here and took care of Zeke and play with deathmeat!" Ethan then turns to Tadashi and Kiriko "Now you guys are gonna need some weapons! I'll check in the armory" Ethan leads Tadashi and Kiriko to through the Armory door as they were followed by Alice still holding on to Ethan's hand. He walks toward the weapons shelf and took out the last Remaining LAER, reload it for Tadashi to see how it's done then took a couple of microfusion cells and gave them to Tadashi,inronically the weapon supplies are largely outnumbered by the amount of ammunitions, There were various type of ammuntions stuffed in each crates ranging from .44 rounds that used for Ethan new found .44 Automatic Pistol, .45 rounds to Microfusion cells which took the highest place in numbers.

As Tadashi was examine the LAER Ethan look at him "You might wanna be careful where you point that thing, It shoot plasma beams in rapid mode! Easy to use, almost no recoil and light… just don't hold your hand on the barrel after you fired it for too long!" Tadashi only need to understand one thing is that this thing shoots deadly blue laser beams so he just nodded and slung it over his shoulder. Ethan draw his .45 pistol that Joshua gave him accompanied with some spare .45 rounds he took from the ammo crate and give to Kiriko then smiled I assume you already familiar with type of weapon! A friend gave it to me so please keep it safe miss!" Kiriko smiled back at Ethan then nodded as she tuck the pistol into the side of her pants. Ethan have also finished reloading his .44 automatic pistol and put it in his side holster and walk over to the shelf where he put his leather vest. After putting on the leather vest over his X-13 suit, X-13 giggled "Awww! You worried that I would catch a cold aren't ye?" Ethan chuckled and sacrcasticly said "Yeaaaa… That's the reason..!" He then grabbed a empty bag in the corner and walk out to lobby with Tadashi, Kiriko and Alice. Ethan then pointed at Zeke who was sleeping right next to Deathmeat who was rubbing his head agaisnt Saya and said "Wow! The two little tykes sure get along oddly fine aren't they?" Alice giggled as she heard that.

Ethan then open a secret stash space he hid behind a metallic plate that disguised as a wall next to the dead plant in the corner. Behind it was his Holorifle which he obtained in his time in Sierra Madre. It was a one of a kind weapon so he didn't use it much after he left the place since he want to 'keep it as new as possible'. He took it out of the shelf and peck on it's stock then said "OH I'm sorry for leaving you here allllll alone all these times… but don't worry, daddy is staying with you for GOOD this time!" and load it up with microfusion cells before taking a bunch of spare cells and put them in his side ultility bags. Kohta said pouting his face "Awwww man! Why do you always got the good stuffs?" Tadashi giggled at the sight and knock his elbow gently agaisnt Kiriko's and said "What did I told you! I really like that boy!" which Kiriko rolled her eyes in boredom. As they on they way out Saya called out to Ethan "You sure you're alright after all… THAT?" Ethan then tapped on the side of the bandage and smiled "Yepp! Mobius said I'm almost died from skull fracture, internal bleeding! He also said I dislocated my ankle when I kick that metal ass Ultimo in his metal nuts, he also wondered how could I managed to walk a couple of step with out screamed out in pain with that dislocated ankle pressing up and down the ground! But other than that I'm will be just Fine! I gotta say the auto-doc sure fix these wounds up nicely, they should have pay these things the same as they pay doctors around the Mojave!"

Upon hearing that Saya and Saeko just slowly shake their head as they laughed "Yep! You're fully recovered alright!" while Rei and Takashi just awkwardly smiled at him since both were surprised that the Auto-Doc was capable of fixing up wounds that would took weeks or months to heal in just mere hours. Rei then look at her parents and said "I want to go with you too mom!" Kiriko smiled at her and said "You need to rest honey! Beside I think it's tired enough to babysitting TWO kids as it is!" Ethan and Tadashi both said to Kiriko "Heeeyyy!" while Alice have no idea what is it about so she just standing there with her hand still held on to Ethan's. Ethan on the other hand still can't help but wondering that how could this little girl think of a guy like him as her big bro whe she just met him for about 3 hours ago.

Rei giggled at her mom's remark and said "Alright mom! You just be careful ok?" Kiriko smiled "Yes ma'm!" as she, Tadashi and Ethan walks out of the door.

Just as Rei sit back down Shizuka dashed out of the Kitchen with a dish full of freshly made inguana on a stick and look at everyone as she happily announced "I made some midnight snackkkkkk! Anyone want some?". Seeing that everyone was both surprised and nervous except for Kohta who stood up immediately and shouted "I DOOO!".

Rika was lounging on one of the couches snickered to herself "Yep! This world ain't so bad after all!"

_Outside of The Sink…_

"So what's with my daughter and that boy in the cool armor with the trench coat anyway?" Tadashi asked Ethan as they walk. Kiriko snapped her eyes right at Tadashi and said "Now Dear! I don't think this is the time NOR place to talk about things like that!" Ethan smiled "No It's ok ma'm! Yes there is something between Rei and Takashi but they're kinda shy to express it to one another! By the way how did you…" Tadashi slapped Ethan's shoulder as he laughed and said "Boy! I'm a father, It's my job to noticed stuffs like that!"

Ethan look at him and smiled "Well you can be sure that Takashi is a good boy… apart from being a shy and a virgin… yea he's a good boy!" Tadashi upon hearing the word 'virgin' pulled Ethan closer to him and asked "YOU MEAN THEY HAVEN'T *whistle* ALL THESE TIMES?" Ethan windened his eyes "WHAT? HELL NO! the farthest those two ever gone is held hands, look at each others and blushed for some inpaticular reasons! But no they haven't *whistle* yet!... least not when me and the gang were awake far as I know…" he said sheepishly.

Tadashi were both glad but also somewhat disappointed for some reasons but he decided to put that aside and patted Ethan on the shoulder again "Sorry for that question! By the way where are we going?" Ethan look at his Pip-boy map and said "Higgins Village! It's a abandoned neighborhood built for the scientists to stay since most of them were unmarried so staying away from home shouldn't be a problem for those lab heads! They must have left lots of stuffs there when the war began, I saw the Village once but never got the chance to look around.. you know being chased by robots like the one that nearly crushed my ass!"

That info made Tadashi and Kiriko quite nervous "You mean there're more of those robot out here?" Ethan shrugged "Well yea but not as strong as that one,though there are things around here that's not even a robot and still much more scarier…" Tadashi laughed and said "The only thing scarier than that robot you fought around here is my wife and I … OW OW OW OW!" he was cut off when Kiriko grabbed his ear and pinched it as she pull it upward. "Why thank you dear! I'm flattered!" Ethan just look at that married couple and smiled to himself "Haven't seen a family THIS happy since…. Forever…!" as they walk toward the Village.

…

End of Chapter 13


	14. Not-so-Tranquility-Lane Part 1

Chapter 14: Not-so-Tranquility-Lane part 1

_Higgs Village…_

The crew arrived at a old looking warehouse which contain a cul-de-sac with a large fountain in the middle with 6 old looking houses surround it in circular formation, the lightning inside the 'village' seems to depend on the windows on the walls of the warehouse. The tree and grass are all man made so basically they cannot die. Ethan walk toward the fountain and take a look into it and then whistled "Woooo! Looks like someone drop their changes in here!". What he found was a bunch of bottle caps lying around and a super stimpak which he wasted no time of grabbing them and put them into the bag he brough along, Tadashi heard about the currency of Ethan's world so he doesn't look surpises, Kiriko was looking around the surrounding houses and said to Tadashi "This place really give me the creeps!" Ethan smiled at her "You should waited til sun down! That will definitely give you the creep of a lifetime!"

Kiriko then asked "But why would they built these houses inside of a warehouse and not outside?" Ethan still looking around the fountain as he replied "For cautions! That warehouse is in fact a gigantic blast-proof shelter from what I learned! They built it just in case things gone… wrong!"

That made Tadashi curious "Soo… did it ever went wrong?" Ethan pick up his large bag then slung over his shoulder and point his finger above the ceiling "Yep! This facility to YOU is a secluded place inside of what seems to be a large ass crater under the clear blue sky… and the blue force-field which immitate the clear blue sky! But to me and what I learned it was built INSIDE of a gigantic mountain through a cave system! Until one day BOOM! I don't really know what kind of weapon they tested here but the result was that IT completetly Vaporized the mountain above it which fully exposed the entire facility! Funny is not even that could stop those wackos to stop their experiments… "

Kirko was speechless upon hearing it while Tadashi whistled "Wooooo! Must be some whoop ass Nuke to blew an entire mountain to thin air and still leave the things beneath it intact… mostly!" Ethan replied as they walk toward the first house "That would mostly be my guess… but seeing the things they done and invented here, I think Nukes is still too simple for those jokers!"

As the arrived at the front door of the house with the 00# on the plate that was placed on the door, Ethan drawed his Holorifle and look at the crew "Ok! We don't know what's in here so… shoot anything that's not us on sight!" Tadashi readied his LAER and Kiriko drawed Ethan's custom .45 pistol he lend her. Ethan slowly turned the door knob and walk slowly inside followed by his crew.

First thing that hits their eyes were a broken Securitron MKI right next to the door, Ethan point his Holorifle at it for a second the chuckled "Zero…" Tadashi look at him "Excuse me?" Ethan look around the house as he said "This house belong to Doctor Zero! But I prefer to call him 0… much more easy to remember plus it's pretty much the same!" Kiriko widened her eyes "You mean this is where those 'brains' live?" Ethan walks toward the kitchen and look around as he replied "Back when they were still… human, yes!" He then see a picture of Robert House with several knives stabbed into the groin, head and heart region of the potrait. This made Ethan chuckled to himself "Yep… It's him alright!".

Ethan then going through the fridge but there were nothing inside beside dust and molds, He called out to the others "You guys find anything?" Tadashi said "No,just more dead robots… and one of these… syringes!" Ethan walk out of the kitchen and said to Tadashi "You might wanna keep that! That thing actually boost the healing process of your wounds,not too much but it still helpful… the pain stays however!" Ethan chuckled.

Kiriko was examining the interior, it was a rather 1940s ish design for her world so seeing everything was so advanced for a retro world really impressed her. She said "Wow! I never though those retro black and white sci-fi movies in my world could actually be an reality somewhere in the universe… guess those nutjobs in the asylum wasn't THAT crazy after all…!"

Ethan open the front door and walk out as he said "Alright! One house down, 5 more to go…!"

The crew then head on to the next house: House #101. Upon entering the front porch, Tadashi noticed a bottle contain some kind of orange liquid under a dead shrub nearby so he went over and pick it up. The bottle has striking resemblence to his world's Coca-Cola classic bottle except that the brand here reads 'Nuka-Cola Victory'. Tadashi show it to Ethan which he chuckled excitedly after seeing it "Ohhh man! Haven't see these things in years! It's the wasteland finest soft drink you could ever find! Try it…" Ethan took the bottle and use his teeth to pry the cap open then spit it out and gave it to Kiriko first, she was hesistate to took it but decided to gave it a go and chug it a couple of times. After finished her try she wiped her lips and look at the bottle with an impressive look "Wow! It's tasted great… to be honest its mostly the same as the Cola in my world but still…"

Tadashi then took the bottle and chug it a few times then said "Woahh! It does tasted awesome… they still managed to manufacture these things after the war?" Ethan then took the bottle and chug down the rest then smiled "Nah! They stopped right before the war…"

Upon hearing that Tadashi widened his eyes the same as Kiriko and said "Wait! So that stuff we just drank is…" Kiriko finish her husband sentence by shouted "MORE THAN 200 YEARS OLD?" Ethan laughed "Yepp! But don't worry! This stuffs doesn't have a expiration date! Which really made me wonder about what they put in there…! But who cares, billions of bottles were made and scattered around this place, with thousands of people still drinking it on the spot when they found one, and yet I never heard about anyone died from drinking these… So its safe!"

Hearing that somewhat eased Tadashi and Kiriko but they still can't help but to worry a bit. The crew then slowly opened the front door lead to a old dustied living room with a more lavish touch, such as a bar right next to the doorway. Ethan quickly beam his eyes on the liquor shelves just to find it obviously empty but that doesn't seem to surprise him, Tadashi on the othe hand gave out a sign of disappointment upon seeing the empty shelves. There was not much of interesting findings for neither Ethan and the others so they decided to head upstair. Just before they took the first step Ethan heard something quickly readied his Holorifle and look at the others and whispered "Do you guys hear that?" Tadashi tried to listen and turn to Ethan "It's sounded like… bones… rattling bones…" which somehow sent a chill down Kiriko's spine as she slowly draw her sidearm. X-13 said "Maybe it's a giant 18 legged tarantula with bones tentacles that going around and looting people's home… creepy"

Ethan giggled lightly upon hearing X-13's comment but he then though to himself _"What are those things doing wandering around here anyway?I though they never actually leave their 'designated spot'…" _Ethan then look at the two "Ok,move up slowly and stay behind me …"

As they reached the top of the stair to a fairly dark hallway with a slightly open door lead to what seems to be a bedroom. The bones rattling sounds were iniminated from inside. Ethan crouched down near the door way and peek inside to find a Y-17 Trauma Override Harness was wandering senslessly around the confined space of the room which the suit obviously have no idea where it even were suppose to go. Kiriko moved next to Ethan and peek inside, what in front of her nearly made her scream if not for her covering her mouth with her hand with her pistol held tightly in her grip. It was a dried up dark skeleton wearing what looks like a dusty retro space suit, it was holding a plasma caster in it's skeletal grip.

Tadashi also saw it and ask Ethan "Does that skeleton remember that it suppose to be dead?" Ethan just quietly chuckled and suddenly shot up then dashed into the room and unload a round from his Holorifle into the Walking corpse's mid section. Tadashi and Kiriko was witnessing what happen to look like a series of blue glowing cubes came out of the gun's barrel and spread all over the corpse's body. As the cubes impacted it incinterated a large portion of the creature's body with blue-ish flames and flakes. Giving the creature no time to react, Ethan then pumped out the spent cell and unload another round on the creature, then pumped out the used cell and repeat the process about four times until the Corpse fell down to the floor inanimated with it's body heavily damaged by the Photon buckshots.

Ethan then look at the others and smiled as a all clear signal. Kiriko and Tadashi slowly enter the room with caution as Ethan crouched down and pry the plasma caster from the skeleton's hand and put it in the bag and took out the microfusion cells from it's own pockets and loaded them into the Holorifle.

Tadashi crouched down next to Ethan as he take a look at the skeleton and asked "You wanna tell us how did these things managed to stay alive?" Ethan then grabbed the dried skull then simply plucked it off of the corpse's spine which made both Kiriko and Tadashi shivered, he then spin the skull around on his index finger and said "technically these things are long dead… It's the suit I was fighting…" Still don't quite understand what he meant, Kiriko then asked "The suit?" Ethan still holding the skull on his hand as he continue "Yep! This is a Trauma Override Harness, Those Wackos in Big MT invented this abomination, you see it was designed to took over it's wearer's muscle function and movement if he or she was injured and was unable to move toward the nearest base for medical treatment!... unfortunately the prototype has already show horrorfying errors in their design… IF the base location isn't inputted into the suit's cpu, It'll just wandering around into unspecific destination!"

Tadashi widened his eyes "Can't they just take it off and drag themselves to the base?" Ethan chuckled "If they was able to do that then it wouldn't be called an abomination would it? See the suit cannot be removed by any means and I mean absolutely nothing! So, when you get shot wearing this suit It'll just gonna keep wandering around until you're dead, And not even THAT could make the suit stop! It couldn't tell if the user is dead or not! It's pretty much a walking coffin for whoever dumb or unfortunate enough… or have strange ways to commit suicide to actually put it on…" With that Ethan dropped the skull and kick it out the window with a left roundhouse. Kiriko was quite surprise yet also a bit nervous to see him play around with a dead creature's skull,since she too doesn't expect to meet a person this opptumistic in a post-appocalyptic society before in her life, assuming she actually expected to be sucked into a post-appocalyptic world in the first place.

Ethan look out the window as the skull landed right into the fountain outside the house and grinned. He then open the drawer to find a light green set of scientist's scrub with a rather distinctive and nice design. It had a tag on it that said Doctor K which Ethan quickly regonized "Wow! This is Klein's old house… the old man sure know how keep his things all… un-smelly even when this thing must have been in here for like… more than 200 years!" Ethan then inspecting the fabric and he was impressed with what he noticed, he then throw the scrubs and the boots to Tadashi and said "I think you guys are gonna need one of these! It's made from a special type of kevlar that actually protected it's wearer from the harsh enviroment of the research facility in case something 'happen to went wrong'! It's like a combat armor for nerds… plus it's actually expand when you stretches it, heck I oughtta get me one of these too! It's kinda boring to wear the same outfit everyday ye know?" Tadashi still holding the set of scrub as he look at Ethan and smiled. X-13 then said sheepishly "So you don't love me anymore?" Ethan chuckled "What?Noo! I'll find a way to keep you with me…. Without having to WEAR you all the time! I'll ask Klein when we get back alright?" X-13 said happily "YAYYY!"

Kiriko smiled at Ethan "For a talking suit 'she' is pretty cute if I do say so myself…"

Tadashi went to the bathroom to get changed, as soon as he open the door he said "Yuckkk! For a bunch of scientist these guys sure have horrible hygiene, 200 years and this place still freshly stinks.." he then closed the door behind him.

Ethan then continue to look around until he found a couple of mentats pack on the old bed and a miniturized old world flag hanging on the wall just above the bed. He pick up the packs of mentats and snickered "Mobius is going to love these…" Kiriko look at the packs and said "what is it?" Ethan open it and show it to her then continue "A highly addictive drug, you don't need to know what it does, just know that you don't wanna get addicted to ANY drugs around here! Mobius is quite a junky on this stuff… even for a robot… " Kiriko raised her eyebrowns "You mean those robots can get addicted to drugs?" Ethan smiled "Yep! I don't even know how but heck! Who cares!" he then put the packs into his back ultility pockets.

Just then Tadashi walks out of the bathroom in his new Scrub with the sleeves rolled up above his elbow, he stretches a few times then said "Wow! It fits perfectly, especially my butt cheeks! My old pants keep getting them chafed…" Kiriko slightly blushed at his comment as she said "I think that's more than I needed to know honey!"

Ethan then took down the flag on the wall and put it in the bag then look at the two and smiled "This is gonna look hella gooood on the back of my vest!" then he open the door and continue "OK…. 4 more houses to go!"

As they enter the house #102 the first thing they saw was a bunch of scraps metal, broken monitors and computers equipments littered all around the floor. Tadashi whistled "Wew… looks like someone having a fetish for eletronics lives here or something…" X-13 then replied "Or a giant killer robo dragon-tarantula who eats computers" which made Ethan just laughed his butt off for some reasons. Kiriko smiled as she shaking her head. Ethan then look around in the kitchen while Tadashi and Kiriko look around the living room. As Ethan opened the rusted fridge his eye widened and a big grin was on his face "JACKPOT!" He shouted, that got Tadashi and Kiriko's attention and they rushed to the kitchen to find Ethan was pecking his lip on a bottle of an ice cold Nuka-Cola that he took from the fridge which was filled with foods and a couple more of Nuka-Cola bottles. Wasting no times Ethan and the two grabbed everything in it and put them in the bag and proceed upstair.

As they entered the bedroom upstair there was a old science magazine on the bed and a bunch of mentats pack lying on the desk next to it. Ethan took the science magazine and put it the bag and shrugged "I need something to read.." then he grabbed the mentats pack and put them in his back ultility pockets just like the other mentats he found earlier.

Ethan the look out the window down to the backyard of the house, it was a backyard pinic site with a skeleton on a table along with some bottles of beers and another skeleton on a chair. Tadashi look at the sight before him and slowly shake his head "Party to dead… one heck of a way to go if you ask me.." Ethan then said "You guys check outside the yard, I think I saw something the roof! I'll climb up there to check it out.. here take the bag… " With that Ethan climbed out of the window and proceed up to the roof.

Meanwhile Tadashi and Kiriko went down and out the backyard to look around. The two noticed a couple of metal crates so they open them up to find them filled with more food and Nuka-Cola bottles varied from Quartz to Victory flavor. So wasting no time the two emptied the crates and chug the goods into the bag. Kiriko then look up to the roof to see Ethan was sitting on a chair that was placed up there next to another chair with a skeleton on it with a bottle of beer in it's grip. Ethan playfully garbbed the lower jaw of the skeleton and flipping it up and down while speaking with an thick Texas accent "Why Howdy There Partner! Would you care for some beer?" Ethan then let go of the jaw and said "Why don't mind if I do Partner!" He then took a bottle placed on a surface built between the chairs then took a couple of sips then threw it away unfinished yet again. Tadashi let out a disappointed sign seeing the wasted alchohol bottle crashed into the ground while Kiriko just folded her arms and said "This kid really is a one of a kind… "

Ethan then look down on the two and grinned "Well guys! I guess we only have 3 more houses to go... "

….

End of Chapter 14


	15. Not-so-Tranquility-Lane Part 2

Chapter 15: Not-So-Tranquility Lane part 2

As the trio reached the house with the sign that says #103 on the door, Ethan whistled as he take a look around the front yard which filled with green synthetic grass and flowers covered with dust, there was a dog's house next to the rusted fence with a couple of chicken legs next to it. Ethan then noticed that and chuckled "Must be Borous's house, he's the only one here with a fucked up animal obssesion…"

Suddenly Kiriko stopped in her track and draw her .45 pistol and look at Ethan "Did you hear that?" Ethan and Tadashi awkwardly looking around looking for any weird sounds. Then it hits their ears, it was a snoring sounds and it's not human's snoring which really worried Kiriko as she slowly pointing her pistol around. Tadashi pointed his LAER at the dog house and said "It came from the dog house…" Ethan said nothing and put down the bag and draw his holorifle then slowly approach the dog house. He then look back at Kiriko and Tadashi and nodded which the two nodded back.

He slowly crouched down and look inside with his rifle tight in his grip. And to his surprises it was a little Deathclaw sleeping inside, it just as big as Deathmeat. Upon seeing that Ethan laughed his butt off then look at Tadashi and Kiriko "You guys are not gonna believe this, It's a midget Deathclaw, It's not even bigger than my pet!... Oh hey looks who finally wokeup…" Ethan said as he still laughing when he saw the little deathclaw already next to him fully awake, and it doesn't look very pleased which made Kiriko and Tadashi keep their firearms aimed steady at the little critter.

Ethan then crouch down and rub his hand on the creature's head "Guys relax! It's can't possibly do anything to us I mean c'mon … Look at you! You are just sooooo freaking cute…" With that the little deathclaw suddenly shoot itself toward Ethan's stomach with break-neck speed just like a missile and rammed him with it's horns. Kiriko and Tadashi was speechless as they saw the impact sent Ethan flying and smash right throught the front door and crashed into the house dropping his holorifle down on the front yard in the process. The little deathclaw then let out a wild roar that make Kiriko jumped back from hearing it. Ethan's voice can be heard from inside the house "I'M OKAY!... Just busted a couple of ribs but yes I'm OKAY!... I just need to lie here for a bit…. "

The little deathclaw then proceed toward the house to finish him off. Kiriko then fired her .45 pistol at it, a couple of shots hit the creature in the back but do no real damage due to it's thick skin, however it was enough to get the little critter's attention. It then turn to the two with a 'you-are-freaking-screwed' look on it's face and charged at the couple. Kiriko try her best to keep calm and kept unloading .45 rounds on the little abomination, Tadashi does the same with his LAER. Due to the creature's small size and immense speed, it proved to be an extremely hard target.

A couple more of .45 rounds and laser particle managed to hit it but still doesn't do much effect to it's skin apart for some minor burn marks and bruises. The little deathclaw doesn't shown sign of slowing down when suddenly it leap at Kiriko with it mouth full of demonic teeths wide open. She quickly dodged it by rolled to the side. The creature landed on it's feet then turn around for another leap. Kiriko ran toward a pile of debris near the fountain as she reload her pistol. Tadashi kept his finger down on the trigger as he fired non-stop at the speeding creature which was after his wife. But it doesn't seem to lost it's focus on Kiriko despite being hit a couple more times by Tadashi's LAER laser particles. The creature roared the performed another leap toward Kiriko. Tadashi scream as he reload his LAER "KIRIKO!"

Kiriko reached the pile of debris and quickly grabbed a lead pipe then without another though, she swing it right at the creature's face as it's nearly got it's chompers on her. The impact sent the creature away from her, but the creature once again landed on it's feet. The hit however did leave a gash on the creature's head, but it quickly shake off the pain and started to run to her left flank. Kiriko then draw her .45 pistol and hold it with on hand and open fire on the charging creature, the creature evaded most of the shots except for one that hit it in the waist. It then leap onto the fountain the leap over to the debris then lunge at her once again. Just before she rolled out of the way then both her and Tadashi fired at it.

Tadashi inserted his last microfusion cell into the rifle's basket then open fire as he ran toward the creature that was trying to block his and Kiriko's shots with it's arms as it growled in frustration.

*Click* Click* Click* The sound that meant bad news for both Kiriko and Tadashi, they finally ran out of ammos. Quickly took the opportunity and lunge at Kiriko then pinned her to the ground. Kiriko struggling her way out of it's grip as the creature roared at her face with it's chompers open. In a moment of desperation Kiriko uses the butt of her pistol and hit the little deathclaw repeatedly. Tadashi rushed to her side then hit the creature in the back with his rifle's butt continuously hoping to deliver enough damage to it and force it to let Kiriko go. The creature still seems determine to chomp Kiriko's face off despite the hit started to cause more and more noticeble damage to it's body such as gashes on it's back and head.

Finally the pain gets the better of the creature which made it loosen it's grip on Kiriko, allowing her to hit it with a full-force strike and kick it off of her. Tadashi slung his LAER on his shoulder then grab a nearby metal pipe to defense himself, Kiriko try her best to get up despite she still shaking after a near death experience as she noticed Ethan's Holorifle lying nearby. She look at Tadashi and said "Get his attention,I'll go for the gun!" and with that she rushed over to the rifle. Tadashi turned to her with his eyebrowns raised up and said "Wait… What?" but he was cut off when he heard a angry roar from behind. He look back to see the creature had got back on it's feet and charging toward him although the damages had made it's movement slower but the creature still able to lunge at him, but the lunge was too clumsy allowing Tadashi to swing his metal pipe at it to and sent it flying once again.

The little deathclaw still haven't give up and got back on it's feet one more time and ready for another leap. Tadashi has his pipe ready, his feet stand firmly on the ground as he stare the creature dead in the eyes. The little deathclaw let out a loud and fierce roar then began to running at Tadashi in a zig zag route as an effort to confuse him. It suddenly lunged at him with it's claw aiming at him. Tadashi quickly side step and swing his pipe at it but missed. The little deathclaw however got him with a claw to his shoulder that ripped throught his outfit's kevlar fabric. Seeing what it's claw do to the 'special kevlar' Ethan told him about really made him began to shaken a bit from what the little critter is capable of. Still he stand firmly on his feet and face the creature once more.

Without warning the little deathclaw just simply used all it's strength and lunge at him with the break-neck speed which put Ethan down for the count earlier. Tadashi was scared but he still hold his pipe up and let out a battle cry… But before he can strike it a series of blue photon cubes hit the lunging creature directly, Severely burn a portion of it's skin off and knock it off it's projectory. Tadashi then look at the source of the shot and she Kiriko was walking toward the downed creature as she pumped out the spent cell and fire at it again, the shot knock the creature back while causing more tremendous damage to it. Despite all that, the little deathclaw still got enough strength to growled in pain as it slowly get back on it's feet. Seeing that Kiriko pumped out the cell then pulled the trigger as she continue walking closer and closer to it while repeating the process. The closer she get to the little abomination the photon buckshots does more and more damage to it, the little deathclaw struggling to stay on it's feet as it growled in agonizing pain. Even after all that, the creature still weakly growled in pain and collapse on the ground while still trying it's best to get back on it's feet despite all the wounds and pains. Kiriko then pick up the pace and run right next to it as she pumped out another spent cell then point the rifle right at it's head covered with gashes and bloods. The little deathclaw look at her and weakly roared, then without a word she pulled the trigger.

The photon blast blew the creature's head to bits and sent it's body flying right into the fountain. Tadashi look back at Kiriko then smiled "I had him you know?" which Kiriko responded with a smile. With it's head blown off, Tadashi and Kiriko can finally relax knowing the fact that the little abomination is dead for good.

The two then slowly sat down near the fountain then look at each other and just started laughing at one another. Then they heard a noise which caused the two to shot up, Kiriko pointed the Holorifle at the source of the noise to find Ethan finally got up to his feet and slowly make his way out the smashed front door. He was covering his stomach which got rammed horribly by the little deathclaw with his hand on his way out, Ethan look at the dead abomination in the fountain and look at the two and chuckled "What'd I missed?" he then sat down on the front porch and lay his back agaisnt the collumm supporting the front roof and took a relief sign, Kiriko and Tadashi rushed to his side and examine the wound, X-13 noticed it and said "The impact busted about 3 of his ribs, Stimpaks alone can only ease the bloodloss and accelerate the healing process, but It can't fix broken bones and ribs… I think you better off with auto-doc suit, right honey?" Ethan then senselessly patted on the suit and playfully said "Yea Yea Yea, Now you Just be a good 'girl' and keep those stimpak coming eh?"

Ethan then look at Tadashi and said "Remember that syringe I picked up from the fountain? Give it to me. " Tadashi then ran over to the bag and open it up then took out the Super Stimpak syringe then hold the bag with him and ran back to Ethan the gave the guy his syringe. Ethan pulled out the the protection cap with his mount then spit it out then held the syringe near his wound then took a deep breath and stabbed the needle through his clothes and skin. Ethan then pressed down the compressor to pump the medical liquid into his veins until it empty, he then gently pulled the needle out and threw the empty syringe away.

He then took another deep breath and whistled as he felt the pain has significantly reduced. Ethan then look at the two "Alright, that should keep the wound stablilized until we get back to the Think Tank… I'll wait here til you guys done with the houses eh?"

Kiriko then slung the Holorifle over her shoulder and help him get up then put his arm over her shoulder which caused Tadashi does the same on the other side while holding the supplies bag over his shoulder, Kirko then smiled "I think we got enough goods for today, let's head back." Ethan look at the two confusingly "But what about the houses? There maybe some cool stuffs in there…"

Kiriko stared back at him with a mother's 'no-means-no' eyes and said in a strict motherly tone "No Buts Young man! You already hurted yourself badly enough for one day fighting that robot, You ain't gonna do that again on my watch mister!" which caused Ethan to went silent and smiled "Yes Ma'm!" while the two help him walks back to the Think Tank.

As they walk, Kiriko asked Ethan "What was that thing anyway? … it looks a lot like that… ahem.. cute pet of yours.. " Ethan chuckled "Rei haven't tell you guys about deathclaws?" Tadashi scratches his hair and said "Well yea she did but I thought it suppose to be much bigger than that thing back there!" Ethan smiled "They are but… this is my first time seeing something like that…" Kiriko cut him off "But why is your deathclaw pet was so… friendly? … that thing just whooped your ass and nearly killed us both and it was just as big as your pet. " Ethan then continue "My pet was… genetically altered from the point when it was just a forming fetus inside of an egg by those wackos! Deathclaws are by no mean a bunch of kind and peaceful specie. They multiply, Hunt, Kill and Eat anything that dumb enough or had the worse kind of badluck to be crossing their's path… that's all you needed to know about them!"

Kiriko then asked "Have you kill… any of them before?" it was a question she already knew the answer since Rei already told her about the time when Ethan and the gang was at the deathclaw promontory. Ethan signed "A lot…" Kiriko then continue "Were you… scared?" Ethan was caught off guard, he look down on the ground as they walk for abit then said "… Nope, not at all.." Kiriko raised her left eyebrown and smiled "Don't lie to me young man, as a mother I know a lie when I hear one.." Ethan laughed lightly and look back at her "Alright, Alright… Of course I'm scared… no matter how many of them I killed, I still scared whenever I face those things… please don't tell anyone…" He then look at Tadashi who was smiling at him and continue "… Else"

Kiriko then thought to herself "_poor kid… he survived for so long in this godforsaken wasteland, he went throught all kind of stuffs that would normally drove a man's brain right out of his head… He looks like a opptumistic, carefree, skilled young veteran who has went through hell itself…He helped my daughter and her friends out without any intentions to gain something for himself, he kept them safe and taught them how to survive in this wasteland all these times… And yet he is still secretly scared his pants off when facing certain threats that was already familiar to him… Yep… This kid Really is a one of a kind…"  
_

As they nearly reached the Think Tank Dome, There was a couple of Lobotomites was wandering around carrying Single Shotgun, Brush Gun and two cowboy repeaters. Ethan smiled at Kiriko which worried her that he definitely thinking about killing those guys on the spot. Kiriko signed and said "Oh no you don't mister…" Ethan still grinning at her "We need their weapons ma'm! Plus these guys are easy picking… Trust me.." Ethan then put his arm down from Kiriko's shoulder and draw his .44 automatic pistol from his back hoslter and point it toward the clueless lobotomites. Knowing there is no stopping him, Kiriko have no choice but to step away as she look at him worrily. He then look at Tadashi who still had his other arm over the shoulder and smiled " Don't worry, I can handle these guys!" Tadashi slowly let go of Ethan, he then slowly took a couple of steps forward then stand firmly on his feet with his sidearm aimed at the lobos. Ethan then look at the two and said "You guys might wanna take some cover…" Kiriko snapped back at him "I won't let you do this alone Ethan, give me a gun." Tadashi nodded at Ethan as a sign that he agreed with his wife. Ethan still aiming at the Lobos as he chuckled "Nah, I don't think Rei is gonna be merciful with my ass when I brought her parents back with a couple of gun shot wounds… I rather face these guys alone with the pains in my ribs then facing Rei's anger…"

Without another word he pulled the trigger, the first round nailed one of the lobos in it's head, blew it clean off. The remaining three quickly took noticed and start moving toward the crew as they open fire, luckily they're not very good at shooting so Ethan didn't a hard time dodging the incoming bullets and return fire while struggling with the pain and keep his movement down to a minimum intensity. Before the Lobos know it Ethan nailed another one in the head yet again. The strong recoil from the .44 pistol sent a shock that causes Ethan more and more pain with each shot. As he emptied his clip, he holstered the sidearm and look at Kiriko who was crouched behind a nearby broken down car with Tadashi and shouted "Gimme that rifle on your shoulder!" Kiriko draw the Holorifle and threw it at Ethan which he catched it with one hand, he then crouched down a bit to dodged the shots as he quickly reload the photon shotgun, Ethan then pump the cell into the chamber then point it toward the two incoming Lobos and pulled the trigger. The photon blast shredded through one of the two remaining Lobos, tearing it in half on impact. Ethan then releases the handle and holds the gun vertically by the pump handle. He then swings the gun and lets its weight work the pump, before leveling the gun and firing again. The devastating photon buckshot made quick work of the last Lobotomite, blew it's torso part into pieces. Ethan then pumped out the spent cell out then grinned as he look at Kiriko and Tadashi who was rushing to his side and said "See? Easy picking!"

Kiriko knock him on the head and said "Don't you do that to me again young man!" Ethan slung his Holorifle over his shoulder and smiled "Sorry Ma'm…" Tadashi patted him lightly on the shoulder "You really had me worried like father waiting to meet his daughter's boyfriend for the first time back there you know boy. " Ethan then chuckled and look at the lobos's corpses and said "Grab their guns and put them in the bag, We got loads of ammos back at the apartment… Ugh…" Ethan was cut off by the pain in his stomach, the effect from the super stimpak has began to fade. Which mean they must get him to the Think Tank quickly.

Kiriko and tadashi quickly pick up the bag filled with newly obtained weapons and supplies then help Ethan up and continue their walk back to the Think tank….

As the approached the main gate of the Central Dome, It was wide open with a couple of newly placed turrets on both side of the walls. Ethan laughed at the sight for some reason. Once inside, Mobius, Klein, Dala, 0, 8, and Borous hovered toward the trio with Mobius look at Ethan and said "Let me guess… You done got yourself into some trouble again didn't you boy?" Ethan look at the floating orb in front of him and chuckled "Yepp! And I have something for you…" Mobius signed "Look if its another one of those lousy sno-globes then I don…." He froze in mid-sentence when he saw Ethan pulled out a bunch of Packs of Mentats from his back pockets. Upon seeing that Klein put on of his extendable arm on his 'face' which is the orb and said "Ohhhhh… boy… Why Am I not surprised?…" Mobius took the mentats from Ethan then put them inside of what seems to be a tube that connect directly to his bio med gel filled orb and sucked all the mentats inside, and to Tadashi and Kiriko's amazement, the mentats were sent right into the bio med gel orb and they began to dissolved like a vitamin pill in a glass of water. Mobius than chuckled and said "mmmmmmm…. Mentats… " which creeped Kiriko and her husband out, Ethan just stand there and laughed his butt off seeing Mobius got 'high' on the drug.

Klein then signed and float toward Ethan and said "Looks like the auto-doc will see you now… C'mon. " As Ethan walks with Tadashi and Kiriko into the medical bay along with Klein, he asked the floating brain of the doctor "Hey! You haven't tell me about how are you gonna stop all those haywired toys of yours yet ever since we get here… You… do have a plan right?" Klein chuckled "Of course my boy… I'm still working on the final calculations, and in other to deploy that plan, I need your helps… plus… Thing's been quite dull around here since you left… So I think WE could use some excitement…" Ethan shaking his head and smiled "You guys missed me aren't ye?" Klein flustered "That's porpostrous! It's just that we got bored just talking to each other for so long… We need to talk to someone who doesn't understand the slightlest things that WE already knew too well… "

As they entered a room with a clean bed and a couple of medical supplies, there were a square-shaped pod placed in front of them. Upon detecting visitor the pod suddenly speak "Welcome, how many stitches do you need today… Wait a minute… Didn't I just patched you up about 6 hours ago boy? You sure like to get yerself into troubles aint ya?" Ethan smiled as he rolled his eyes while still holding on to his wound. The pod scanned him throughtly with it's 'eyes' then said "Well, you busted 3.. no 3 and a half ribs… And you also fractured your spine, I'm surprised you still managed to stand let alone walk all the way here!" Hearing that, Kiriko and Tadashi was speechless and widened their eyes and look at Ethan in disbelief. Not only they didn't know that his spine was fractured but what's more he did a good job hiding it from them the whole time. Ethan then took off his X-13 suit with the help of Tadashi, now only with his boxer and tank top on, he gave Klein the suit and said "Can you… see if you can detatch X-13's AP from the suit and make her into a chip or something? I want to get me some new gears but I made her a promise that I'll take her with me so…. You know…" Klein picked up the suit and signed "Alright, I'll see what I can do… Now you just hurry up and get your bottom inside… " Ethan smiled at him "Thanks doc…" Klein just keep silent and float away as he murmured to himself "And he said I'm the weird one…".

Ethan stepped into the pod with Kiriko and Tadashi holding him, As the door about to close, Kiriko asked worrily "You sure this thing is safe?" Ethan give out a thumb up and chuckled "Yepp! This thing can single handedly scoop out my brain, my spine, and my heart! Then put em' back perfectly as if nothing ever happen once or twice before.. " Kiriko and Tadashi shouted "SAY WHAT?" at the same time just before the door closed tight for the healing procejure to begin. The Auto-Doc then said to the two "You folks could wait here for a bit, It should be about 2 or 2 and a half hour minimum… We don't have anything to read… or watch… or play… eat… or anything for that matter… rest asure The kid will be just fine! He went throught much worse injuries than this the last time he came here… Well before the time he busted his forehead that is…"

Still both surprised and in a state of disbelief, Kiriko and Tadashi both sat down on a nearby bed to rest for a bit. Kiriko just suddenly grabbed Tadashi by the arm which he returned with a hug, she then rest her head onto his shoulder and said "I don't understand why but… We just 'arrived' here half a day earlier, beside meeting the 'doctors'! there're just something about this kid that WE just met a couple of hours earlier that … really draw me closer to him… as a… I can't believe I'm saying this… A foster mother or something like that … !" Tadashi still hugging her as he giggled "I understand, I'm drawn to him too… as a regular drinking partner or some sort… " Kiriko giggled as she pinched him which made Tadashi quietly yelled.

Suddenly Mobius's Voice can be heard over the com-link "Attention dear… guests… I would like to inform you that 'Your Boy' has, unfortunately been injured yet again, If anyone have the need to visit him, feel free to visit the med bay in the Central Dome! The main gate is wide open and well guarded so don't be alarm… thought I would recommend bringing your weapons… just in case I was wrong… That is all… Dala where is my orb polisher? I believed you were the last one to use it…" Then Klein's voice can be heard from it "Mobius… You forgot to turn off the… Ahem… com-link mic!" Mobius's voice replied "Oh Son of a Bit….zzzzz" and with that the com-link was off. Kiriko and Tadashi can't help but covered their mouth and laughed quietly as both though to themselves "_It won't be long til the whole gang filled this room… "_


	16. It's so cheesy I can actually smell it

Chapter 16: "It's so cheesy I can actually smell it.. ".

"Is big bro Ethan gonna be alright?" Alice asked worrily while holding Zeke in her arms as she sit on the floor next to Saya who was reading the magazine Ethan brought back. Muggy was standing next to her as he still held his new coffee mug tighty in his robotic arms. Saya then smiled at Alice and rubbed her hair and said "Don't worry! He will bejust fine, it just a couple of little scratches!" Alice smiled back at Saya and look at the auto-doc still got it's door closed shut and said "Please be alright brother!". Deathmeat was sitting right in front of Auto-doc from the moment everyone arrvied at the med bay wagging it's tail with a worried look in it's eyes.

Soon as the others heard what happen they rushed to the med bay. Kohta was sitting in a corner and examine the cowboy repeater with drool streaming down his mouth, Saeko and Yuriko was standing next to Souchiro whom still retain his trademark calm and silent demeanor as he rest his back against the wall. Rei was sitting next to her parent, Takashi was standing next to them as he glue his eyes on the auto-doc. Rei was holding his hand as she rest her head onto Kiriko's shoulder. After Tadashi and Kiriko told everyone what happen, the gang was surprised and impressed but they can't help but worry about his status since he has been badly injured two times in a row on a single day. Which lowered Souchiro's respect toward the young man, as he look at the auto-doc still silently working it's 'magic' on Ethan, Souchiro coldly said "Just as I though! He don't deserve to be the leader of this team… He failed to protect his self from harm twice in one day, I can't entrust the safety of this group in the hand of a childish trigger-happy little foreinger punk like him.." Saya and Yuriko was quite surprised upon hearing that, while both of them already understand that Souchiro was the leader of a right-wing Ultra-Nationalist group, Saya and Yuriko would have never expected this kind of insult from a calm and caring man like him, it's wasn't an racist insult but it still kind of harsh.

Saya then suddenly said with a low tone "Dad, I know you care for our safety but you can't just put yourself above a guy who kept us safe and help us learn to defend and adapt ourselves in this nuclear hell hole for the past one and a half year…" Souchiro still have his eyes closed as he coldly repiled "True, but this world is not a game for little boys carrying big guns around… moreover I don't trust foreingers.." not letting her father finish his sentence Saya suddenly stood up but she still maintance her low tone voice "Please don't tell me you're still carrying your political ideals with you when you get sucked into that purple vaccum!" Suddenly she raises her voice "THIS IS NOT Your,OUR Country, This ain't even OUR World… Politics doesn't exist here anymore dad! Just US and the forsaken wasteland along with every single abominations born from it's radioactive 'soils'! I have no objections with you being the leader… Just… don't bring your ideals into this… please… "

Saya then pick up Muggy and hold him in her arms as she walks out the door that leads to the central computer dome, but just after she turns toward the door she slightly turns her head to the side and said "Personally, He's already MINE leader from the moment he saved me from… It… doesn't matter… " and with that she walks straight out.

Yuriko look at Ethan's gang and asked "What was she talking about?". Takashi, Rei and Kohta was silent with sadness on their faces, Saeko however took a deep breath and said "It was during our training before we got here, Ethan was going out to explore a cazador cave… Cazador was a heavily mutated Tarantula hawk wasp… and are far more deadlier than it's original self!... Saya however wanted to tag along, Ethan didn't want her to go since he thinks its dangerous , but somehow she convinced him to let her went with him… Inside of the cave they were attacked by a group of gigantic Cazadors… Saya was caught off guard during the fight caused her to became an easy target for the flying monsters. And just before the Cazadors could finished her off, Ethan use his body as a shield to save her… he was impaled by multiple stingers… three of them to be precise… At the same time! But he did managed to kill off while they still got their stingers stabbed inside his body! Once the two got back to the camp, We saw Saya was unconcious, And to our horrors Ethan was carrying her in his arms with blood gushing out of his body in multiple locations and the stingers was still stuck inside to the point that they were highly visible… He didn't say anything as he gently placed her down on a bedsheet then collapsed on the ground as the wounds getting worse and worse… once Saya woke up just seconds after he placed her down, she just rushed to his side and… to be honest none of us would expected her to burst of crying loudly upon seeing Ethan's bloody body on the floor as we try our best to stop the bleeding. The healers in the camp managed to remove the stingers out of his body… they was amazed with the fact that his body actually managed to fight off the poison that the Cazadors carrying in their stingers! They say that was a true miracle that he was able to walk all the way back to the camp because normally that much poison would have killed even the toughest man in mere minutes!... We was by his bed everyday as he recovering, especially Saya… She eats, sleeps right next to him until the day he could open his eyes! Saya told us not to tell anyone about this as soon as you guys get here! She never look up to anyone that's not her family, let alone to the point where she actually cried like a child who lost her parents before in her entire life so it's understandable if she want to keep it a secret!..."

Yuriko Covered her mouth with her hand as she look down with sadness in her eyes, yet there were some sparks of happiness in that sadness, Yuriko was sad from knowing what her daughter have to went through, but she was happy with the fact that her daughter have actually find a person that she could truly look up to as a brother, a leader… and who knows, maybe even as a second father that loves her just as much as Souchiro does. If Yuriko's husband is a experinced and matured father that teaches Saya to be calm and thinks throughtly in every situtations no matter how bad it might be, then Ethan is a young and care free father that teaches her to be tough and to be able to defend herself from dangers, while keep being opptumistic no matter how bad things may get.

Suddenly the door swoosh open and Mobius float into the room and Just then the auto-doc door open with smoke coming out from it, Ethan was slowly walking out of the pod as he look around the room with a ditzy look on his face then he grinned at everyone and said in a humming voice "Wowwwwww! You guys look awesome…" He then look at Mobius and point his finger at him while he wobbling on his feet "Did you do something to yer hair Doc? It looks Awesomeeeee!" Then he raised his palm to the face and stare at it for a second then said "Woahhhhhh! Even my NAILS looks awesome!" Deathmeat jump on to him as it lick him happily… and to everyone surprise and kind of creeped out he hugged Deathmeat and start pecking his pet on the cheek reapeatedly which made Deathmeat look even more happy. Ethan look at the other than grinned again "You guys should..ould.. Try di..this… It's like kissing a peanut!Heheheheheh… !" The gang was speechless at the sight while Rika, Saeko, Rei, Takashi and Kohta try to held back their laughs. Yuriko smiled upon seeing it while Souchiro slowly shake his head with disapprovement and muttered to himself "Is this suppose to be the kid who saved my daughter?... What a joke …"

Alice then ran toward Ethan and hugged his leg and happily said "Big Brother! You're ok!" Ethan pick her up and peck her on the cheek which made her blush and giggled. He then hugged her gently and smiled " How's my little teddy bear doing?" Alice was confused and asked "Teddy bear? I'm Alice!" Ethan then froze for a bit then take a look at Alice who was smiling at him for a couple of seconds then awkwardly grinned and said "OH!.. Oh I forgot… my bad… you sure smell hella good little princess!" which caused Alice to giggled again, then he pecked her on the cheek again then put her down. Mobius look at the auto-doc and asked "How much Anesthetic did you injected into the boy THIS time?" The auto-doc laughed and said "ohhhhh, Just enough to make him clowning around for another 2 hours!... " As Mobius turn back, Ethan was rubbing his palm agaisnt Mobius's orb with a goofy grin on his face as he said "Wow….. you have such smooooooth and cooooolld skin doc… I love how it feel all silky and… tickle…. Agaisnt my skin…. Ohhhh yeaa….. " which made Rika covered her mouth to hold off her laugh, Saeko and Yuriko just smiled as they look at him, Rei and Takashi just whispered to each other "I think I remembered why I like this guy Rei…" Rei replied as she smiled "I try not to… but I still think he's awesome… like you.. " which made Takashi blushed as he scratches his hair, Alice is still a kid so she was quite confused of what happen before her.

Mobius signed and said "Fine! Have your fun, just put him here to rest… and… gave him my special 'stash' after he's sober up would ye? I have to discuss something with his friends!" The auto-doc said " whatever you say doc…"

_Think Tank Central…_

"Alright folks! I have good news and bad news… I believe miss Saya here has already inform you all with the current predicaments, that at any week,days,hours… maybe just minutes! Our… Creations will finally breakthrough the sealed perimeter we set up to keep them off our metal butts!...Thats the bad news…"

Klein then continue "As for the good news! I have already finished with our plans to stop them! I… I meant WE have installed a special EMP shockwave emitter capable of create a massive EMP wave that should shut everything that opertates on electricity within the vincinity of this Central Dome down immidietely! But it needed times to charge up so IF we're happen to be overrun by those abominations, You folks will have to keep them off our backs until we get the gadget up and running!..."

Everyone still listening quietly, 8 added " $#$%&amp;&amp;^%&amp;$((^$ &amp;%$^^(*)))^%$$ ^^^%(^$... **^$$**() $$#)&amp;&amp;$$&amp;&amp;\- ^% &amp;&amp; ))^0099 ^&amp;%% " which made Rika said "Uhhh does anyone here speaks soundwave?" Dala then said " I believe what he said was WE have a couple of manual operated laser turrets in this facility if you lovely little organs happen to need of some…. Exquisite firepower… " which made Kohta drooled all over his mouth. Yuriko asked Klein "But wouldn't that EMP shock kill you too?" Klein folded his robotic arms and said "No worries ma'm! This Dome is made of a special composite alloy that coated around the surface of the blast-proof structure of the building so we will be perefctly fine when the EMP goes off!"

Mobius then said "But I can guarantee that we still have a couple of days left before the perimeter is fully breached! So I would suggest you folks grab as much weapons and ammos as you can, work on your violent skills, and get some rest… you all gonna need it… Can't say the same about THAT boy thought… energetic little punk he is!"

Mobius then added "OH! I would also recommend that you should go check up on him, I gave him my eh…. Ahem… secret weapons and armor stash I garthered before my…. Disagreements with my fellows doctors a few decades ago! I trust you folks will find it very useful and fashionable!"

As everyone was heading back to the med bay, Rika said as they walk "… I don't know about you guys but this sure beats killing those Zombie in every ways… " Saya and Saeko smiled at her remark, Souchiro still silently walking, Rei whispered to Takashi "I don't think mister Souchiro like Ethan… not one bit… " Takashi whispered back "I know, but we can't really blame him… on most part, he's a nationalist so it's pretty much in his veins that he don't trust foreigners… especially a young dude like Ethan… Plus he's a military man… his position pretty much explained itself. " Rei replied "I just hope those two doesn't go head to head any day soon… "

As the med bay door open, in front of the gang was a storage room that wasn't there before, it was a secret door located next to the Auto-Doc right in the left corner of the room, inside was a large display of weapons, clothes, armors, ammunitions, grenades of all kinds. And Ethan was in the middle of putting on a Elite Riot Gear armor. Ethan then look at the others and said "You guys should see what that old brain managed to hide from me all these years…" As he putting on the trenchcoat with two shoulder pauldrons attached to it Ethan look at Kohta and said "Oh I think this baby might interest you tubby.. " he then pull out a Minigun with a ammo backpack out of a open crate nearby, upon seeing the rolling barrels of death attached to a motorized rotating system Kohta just simply dropped his repeater and look at Ethan and said "You know I could just kiss ya right now man… " which Ethan awkwardly grinned back and said "Uh… I think a thank you will suffice… " Ethan then look at Saeko and smiled "I have something for you too, here…: " Ethan said as he pulled out a manequin wearing a Chinese Stealth suit minus the helmet. It flexible design quickly got Saeko's approval as she walks toward the manequin and said "Aw! You shouldn't have…" Souichiro suddenly cut Ethan off before he can say anything by asking "Why did you decided to take care of my daughter and her friends?" Ethan was holding the helmet that came with the Riot Gear armor as he look at Souichiro and said blankly "Because I…feel like it sir… " Souichiro wasn't pleased with his answer so he press on "So you just decided to took them under your wings because you felt like it… but not because you cared for them? " That assumsion seems to hit something inside of Ethan, so he silently put on the helmet and with a now filtered voice he look at Souichiro with the crimson red glare from the helmet's gasmask and said "At first, I didn't think about anything when I recruit your daughter and her friends,I was just bored and I needed someone to talk to…" Saya and the others still listening to him, Souchiro then make another assumsion "So you're just a lonely kid who was looking for someone to listen to you jibberish rather then to protect them?" . Ethan then look at Souichiro for a bit,Everyone couldn't tell Ethan's expression due to the helmet, Both Yuriko and Saya was not expecting this from Souichiro at all, the elder man was attacking the young man with what seems to be a series of assumsious 'insults', Saya was frustrated after seeing this side of her father, she wanted to speak so bad but Yuriko stopped her as she slowly shake her head at Saya as a sign of don't interfere. Ethan then turns his gaze to his gang and said "… You could say that… But as time goes by, I began to felt different about them, they doesn't complain about my personality and care-free attitude, they don't mind me making cruel jokes all the times, they actually listen to my jibberish without pretending to be interested in it or fell asleep while listening to me, and they are the first group of people who actually stayed by my side, and my recovering bed whenever I got myself into some fuck up shits that would ended up broken a few of my ribs or dislocated a couple of my limbs… I started to see them as something I haven't have the privilage to have ever since I was a little angry punk ass kid with a shotgun in his hand… A family… " Saeko and Saya suddenly felt something burdened inside their chest after they heard what he said, Saya slowly put her fist gently onto the place where her heart should be as she look down. Ethan then took a deep breath and look back at Souichiro and said "… allow me to be cheesy for a minute… Since then, I began to feel something I haven't felt for a long time… Fear, whenever I faced dangers with the odds highly agaisnt me, I was scared, scared of dying while my family have to face those dangers in this godforsaken world of mine without me, without me there to protect them just as they did to me whenever I was injured… That has somehow become my new source of andrenaline, strenght, speed and power… tell you the truth I have never think of fear like that before…"

Ethan took another deep breath and continue "I take it that the others already told you about Saya's incident with the Cazadors… " Saya then look at the other with a 'you let me down man' gaze as the others just lowered their heads and fidgeting. Ethan continued "After I killed those Cazadors, I look back to see Saya was unconcious… THAT was the most terrifying moment of my life… by far! The fear of losing her, and losing my life before I could bring her back to the camp safety helped me to stay on my feet long enough… When I was lying on the ground, I was paralyzed by the poison on most part, but not my hearing… Now this is the cheesiest part… I was scared of dying because if so, I can't protect the one person that I cared for since I first heard her cries… echo through the cave that we called 'home'… No offense guys I love you too…" everyone understand so they just smiled at him as a reply. Ethan then noticed Saya was staring at him with tears faintly running across her cheeks while holding Muggy tightly in her arms, he felt quite awkward about so he said "I think you have something in your eyes again… " Saya then quickly wipe her tears and grinned at him and said "Yea… sure fucking up my tear duct it did heh? " which Ethan grinned back under his helmet.

Souichiro was silent for moment then look at Ethan and said "You might be a trigger-happy little punk who always seems to get himself into troubles… but… You're not useless as I first though you were… " and with that he walks back out of the med bay. Yuriko smiled at Ethan said "Don't mind him, it means he actually doesn't hate you…" Ethan smiled back "Well that's… pretty comforting… " Saya went toward him and punched him in the elbow and said "It's a GOOD thing ya jackass…" and grinned at him. Kohta was giving Ethan a thumbs up while holding his new minigun with sparkling eyes and novelty tears stream down his face. Rika then look at Saeko with a somewhat competitive eyes as she grinned, but Saeko whispered to her as she smiling "I think the one you should give those eyes to are Saya, I have a firm idea that Ethan might be into her… " Rika then smiled back "meh! I'll give it to you too just to be sure.. " Saeko then grinned "I think we are gonna get along just fine… "

Ethan then look at everyone and said "Well guys… pick your weapons and armors… We're gonna need a freaking truck for the rest of these 'stash' if you ask me… "

Everyone then walks toward the equipments display and start looking through the selections, Rika seems to took interested in a Sniper rifle with a silencer attachment and a desert camo pattern. She slung it over shoulder then took a .45 automatic pistol, reload and spinning it on her finger then put it in her holster. Tadashi found a couple more of .44 Automatic pistols like the one Ethan got, he seems elated as he took two of them,reload and snug both of them into the back his pants. Kiriko took a Assault carbine and held it to her shoulder and aim down the sight, she then look at it with satisfaction and pick up a magazine and slap it into the chamber feeder and slung it over her shoulder. Kiriko then pull out Ethan's Custom .45 pistol attempting to return it to him, but Ethan smiled at her and said "I told you to keep it safe, I didn't say you have to give it back… mom.. I mean Ma'm… " which Kiriko giggled back at him. Saeko was looking for a private corner so she can put on her new Stealth suit. Rei took the Brush gun Ethan brought back and reload it with the ammuntions filled inside of the crates, Takashi still decide to stick with his Automatic Rifle so he took a couple of empty magazines and loads them up and put them in his coat pockets.

Saya look at everyone busy with choosing their equipments for a bit then turn her gaze to Ethan who was playing with Deathmeat, Alice and Zeke and whispered as she smiled "I think I remembered why I liked you…"

…

End of Chapter 16

_**Ok,It's been quite a while since my last chapter, and I have to tell you guys in advance that I've been busy with the increasing amouth of works I have which hardly gave me some times to think, let alone write. So It's gonna be a while until the next chapter.**_

_**Also I like to give credit to Christopher Nolan for The Dark Knight Rises, espescially Michael Caine for his incredible acting skill as always since I borrowed a line in the movie that to me was really powerful and hit me right in my feels multiple times in the process. **_


	17. Greenhouse Effect

Chapter 17: Greenhouse Effect.

_The Sink, later that eveningt… _

"Are you sure this is a good idea Shizuka?" Rika asked worrily as she put on a pair goggles while setting up a special BBQ 'pit' from a large metal pike that pierced throught a Deathclaw's corpse, which was obviously Stripe since Ethan think it would be a 'waste' and that he have never tasted Deathclaw's meat before. Shizuka took off her new leather vest given to her by Ethan with a newly pactched on Old World flag that he looted from Higgs village, revealed her white tank top that barely wrapped around her missiles as she put on a gas tank which connected to a Flamer which she founded inside of Mobius's stash.

Shizuka grinned at Rika who has now decided to ditch her black leather jacket leaving only her black skin-tight shirt and put on a lobotomite mask that she also founded among the goods in Mobius's stash and said "Don't worry, Ethan teach me how to this lots of times!We usually cook the big ones though, on my first tries I did nearly burned his back extra crispy about 5 months ago but I THINK that I finally getting a hang of this!" Shizuka then activated the gas pumper then point the flamethrower right at the Deathclaw's corpse-on-a stick as Rika was slowly back away a few steps.

Shizuka then said in a rather deep and rapsy voice "Alright! Let's Cook!" and with that she hold down the trigger and the very next moment the ferocious flame burns and cook the little Deathclaw's corpse, to Rika's surprise that little abomination doesn't smell very bad. Shizuka still got her finger tight on the trigger as she turns to Rika who was standing their with her hands folded and her eyes widened and said "Rika could you pass me that bottle over there?" Rika then took noticed of a bottle full of somekind of liquid next to the Toaster, so she went toward the bottle and pick it up and curiously look at it for a couple of seconds then threw it to Shizuka which she caught it with one hand while she held the Flamer over her hip and under her shoulder, Shizuka used her mouth to open the cap then spit it out and took a couple of sips then out of nowehere she spit it out right on the cooked Deathclaw which caused a small combustion of fire which startled Rika a bit. The Toaster,seeing what was going on in front of it said "That feeble flame is NO match for my DEATH RAY…. That is until I can aquired it… " Shizuka smiled at the Toaster and said "Well, You're still pretty cute thought!" the Toaster replied "DON'T you patronize me human… but… Thank you nonetheless… "

Rika instantly realized that it's a bottle full of liquor, Shizuka then took a couple more sip and turns to Rika and said as she handed out the bottle and said "Care for some booze?" Rika chuckled as she took the bottle and slowly shaking her head and said "You haven't change a bit Shizu… by the way, did Ethan taught you that spitting thing too?" Shizuka shrugged as she let go of the trigger and said "Nah! I came up with the idea myself, plus everyone seems to like the food's flavors when I does that!" Rika grinned "And do they knew that you do… this?" Shizuka then chuckled for a bit then lowered her head and said "... Nope" Rika grinned yet again at Shizuka and took a small sip from the bottle as she smell the newly cooked Deathclaw-on-a-pike and silently said "Woah…. Smell like buffalo chickens… "

Shizuka then use her Cosmic Knife and cut a piece of meat from it and eat it, after swalloing it she said to Rika "You know… I would never thought Deathclaws tasted like buffalo chicken… " Just then Ethan walks into the kitchen, with a newly aquired unique .45 automatic smg which highly resembled the famed Thompson M1928 with drum magazine and a wooden front grip, on the buttstock there's a engraving seems to be done with a knife that says "My little Tommy" slung over his shoulder, several drums magazine can be seen inside his jacket's, Ethan put the Holorifle back into its stash since he don't want it to get damaged or degraded over time from using it too often. Tag along with him was Deathmeat who was sniffing for the Deathclaw-on-a-pike dinner smell. Ethan look around and said "Wow… that think smelled like Buffalo Chicken… " Deathmeat then went right next to Shizuka and sat down then wagging its tail as it look at her with the eyes that said 'can I have some' , Shizuka smiled at Deathmeat and said "Alright Alright! Stop staring at me with those cute demonic eyes!" She then cut a bigger piece of meat and threw it at Deathmeat whom effortlessy caught it with it's large demonic jaws and swallow the whole thing in seconds which made Rika widened her eyes.

Ethan then grinned as he took of his helmet and said "Can I have some too?" Shizuka smiled back "Nope, We'll eat when everyone is ready!" Ethan said "Awwww man!" and put his helmet back on and went out, Deathmeat quickly follow him outside. Rika then asked Shizuka "So… is he… ever been in… you know… any relationship before?" Shizuka shrugged as she spread some pepper on the BBQ dinner "Nope! But I THINK he MIGHT be into either Saya or Saeko, I'm not making any solid statements alright so don't go around spreading rumors aight?" Rika chuckled "Wow, I never thought a guy like him are capable of romance… " Shizuka chuckled back "That's because he's not, the guy was never a sentimental person, you know the kind that goes 'you're the love of my life! I can't live without you! Let's held hand and run toward the setting suns' and stuffs like that! He's more like this 'honey you see mah shaving cream? Wanna shoots some shits? The losers have to get a kick in the ass!' kind of 'romance'!" Rika laughed as she said "Awww hell! You know how hard it is to find a man that don't pour some cliché lovey-dovey craps into your ears every 10 mins?" Shizuka smiled at Rika as she cutting the Deathclaw into slices and put them into a big composite bowl "Oh I hear ya! Anyway, DINNER is SERVE BITCHES! " as she walks out Rika slowly shaking her head and chuckled "Yep! Not one bit… "

_20 minutes later…_

"Oh mannnn! That filled the hole!" Ethan said as he quickly put his helmet back on, Kohta was still chomping on the dinner as he said "I'll never look at Buffalo Chickens with extra dip the same way again… ", Tadashi was doing the same as he chuckled at the piece of meat "Heheheheh… Payback's a bitch!" which Kiriko pinched him lightly and said "Honey, That's not very nice! Even if that thing almost killed us both… ". Yuriko smiled at Shizuka and said "This is…. Quite good! what's your secret?" Shizuka shrugged as she cleaning up the hologram table "Well… A flamethrower, some booze anddddd something something… I don't even know what it is but far as I know It tasted awesome!" Takashi just finished his meal as he asked Ethan "So… You got any plans?" Ethan folded his arm and leaned back into the couch and said "Well, first thing first! You guys need some more infos and training… " Ethan then point at Rika and Souichiro and said "Of course except for you pretty little lady and you too mister Souichiro, since from what I heard you both professional at what….ever you two does!" Rika then raised her hand and grinned "Oh I don't mind some more lessons tough guy!" Ethan then awkwardly said "Okkkkk, glad to to hear that!" he then look at Souichiro then suddenly stood up and to everyone surprise Ethan bowed his head as low as he can and said "Mister Souichiro, I eh… wish to have you to teach me about your Samurai ways of combat… because to be honest sir… I eh… suck at Sword combat and eh… I think it MIGHT be a nice chance for us to eh… know each other better… so you won't chop my head off any times soon in the near future… Sir!" Ethan then slight turn his head to Saya and Yuriko and whispered "It's pronouced Samurai… right?" which made Saya and Yuriko and pretty much everyone else beside Souichiro giggled.

Without a Word Souichiro shot up and draw his Katana and slash right at Ethan, while Souichiro intended to stop his blade right next to Ethan's neck but contrary to his expectation, the young man who acted upon his instinct quickly draw his 44. Automatic pistol and uses its body to block the slash while his other hand quickly pull out another .44 Automatic pistol which he took from Mobius's stash and point it right at Souichiro's head . Souichiro was impressed by his speed and reflexes. The man then withdraw his Katana and said "I'll think about it… " and walks to his room. Ethan was slightly shakingly holstered his .44 Atomatic pistols while still stood frozen on his feet and look at the others quietly and said "Guys… I think I just shit in my pants… " which made everyone laughed as hard as they can, Saya on the other hand smiled at Ethan and said "It means he'll teach you,least not now anyway…" althought Saya still surprised that her father's speed actually made Ethan terrified to the point he was actually shaking even when he managed to block it.

Kiriko said to the others "Alright everyone, its getting quite late so I think we should get some rest! That means you too Honey!" Kiriko said as she folded her arms and grinned t Tadashi who was about to take a sip from a nearby liquor bottle, Tadashi signed and jokingly said "Yes ma'm!" and went to his room while stretching his arms on the way. Kiriko then look at Ethan who was try to sneak out to do his own stuffs and said "You too young man!" Ethan look at her for a couple of second and said "But But… " Kiriko then smiled at him and said with a very sweet but somewhat demonic tone "But what young man?" Ethan stiffened on his feet and said "Right away Mom…. I mean Ma'm!"

As he walks back to his room Ethan slap on his helmet and mumured to himself "The fuck brain? She's not my mom!... Yes Of course I want a mother you slimy pink piece of grey matter-filled meat… What did you say? … I'm a big baby?... You're lucky I needed you to stay alive you know that?" not knowing to Ethan, his self monologue was loud enough for everyone to hear. Thus Rei and Takashi and everyone else just grinned as they look at Kiriko who was folding her arms as she look at Ethan still mumbling and went toward his room followed by Deathmeat.

After the door to his room closed, Kiriko slowly shaking her head and chuckled, Alice then innocently asked her "Miss Kiriko, why did Ethan called you 'Mom'?" Kiriko was caught off guard with this question, she look at everyone who was still grinning at her with Rei whom having the biggest and brightest grin on her face, she think about it for a second then rubbed Alice's hair and smiled "I'll tell you tomorow… now get to bed sweetie!" Alice turns excitingly to Saya and said "Can I sleep with you big sis?" Saya signed as she smiled "Alright, c'mon… I'm exausthed from doing almost… nothin today…" Saya then held Alice hand as they went to her room. Yuriko and Kiriko was the only ones left, Yuriko smiled Kiriko "You know… I think… that Ethan could use a 'mother' such as yourself!" Kiriko jumped upon hearing that, she was fidgeting as she replied "Whu… What?" Yuriko put her hand on Kiriko's shoulder then continue "I'm might not knew much about his past, but I know that he isn't the kind of young man that would simply just taking orders… But We only been here and knowing him for only about nearly one day and Ethan already listen and do whatever you told him to do like a little boy… It could… mean that You're very special to him… or something like that…"

Not waiting for Kiriko to reply, Yuriko patted her lightly and said "But you shouldn't think about it right now! Get some rest ok?" and walks off to her room.

Kiriko just stood there for a bit and said to herself "Well… Having a 'son' like him shouldn't be too bad far as I see… the poor kid's is still a child at heart… " with a small chuckle, she just walks off to her room.

_The next Morning… _

"You're done in there honey?" Tadashi, Kohta, Takashi and Ethan was standing in line in front of the commnunity style bathroom, since the apartment's room doesn't have their own bathrooms so it became quite a inconvience for the gang when nature calls. Kiriko's voice can be heard behind the door "Relax dear! You managed to held your bladder for 2 hours straight back in Osaka on our first honey moon did ye? Me and the girls are almost done!" Tadashi replied "Uhh I don't think my will can still be that strong when I'm on my late 40s ye know?" Kiriko quickly answered "Well…. Try to hold it anyway!"

Hearing that Tadashi turns to Ethan who was wearing only his pants while holding a razorblade and a coffee mug in his hands and asked "Is this usually happen when my daughter stayed with you boys?" Ethan grinned at Tadashi "Meh, You'll get used to it sir!" Takashi was scratching his head as he added "No kiddin'…" Kohta on the other hand was rolling on the floor as he groaned "Ohhhh shittt… I shouldn't have drank that much Nuka-Cola last night… My nuts feels like their gonna jump right out of their sacks and pee themself.. " which made Ethan laughed his butt off upon hearing.

Souichiro was meditating outside wearing only his pants, he woke up quite early so its obvious that he took care of his nature call far before everyone does.

As soon as the bathroom door opened, Kiriko, Yuriko, Saeko, Saya, Shizuka, Rei, Rika and Alice walks out of the shower with towels wrap around their bodies except for Rika who's only have a tight shorts on and a towels slung over her shoulder that barely covered her missiles. Rika then lean forward Ethan and said "Like what you see?" But to her surprise, the boys just simply rushed into the bathroom all together and slammed the door shut. Rika felt awkward as she started to hear familiar relieving signs from behind the door. Rika, quite embarressed, then look at Saeko and Saya whom were staring at her with grins on their faces and grunted "Not one word… " Shizuka just burst out laughing while Yuriko and Kiriko just giggled at Rika who was now slightly blushed as she pouted, Alice on the other hand have no idea what's going on so she just look at them with confusion in her innocence eyes.

_After breakfast…_

As everyone was doing their own thing, Ethan was sitting the couch and scratching Deathmeat's belly when Souichiro approached him and said "Regarding your request! I have to decline it…" Ethan was quite disappointed but he still curious so he asked the elder man "But… Why?" Souichiro once again draw his Katana with lightning fast speed and slashes it at Ethan, who once again acted on instinct and draw both of his .44 Desert Eagle (_I figured this would help you guys picture it better) _and quickly block the lightnigh fast series of slashes with the pistols body following up with a couple of dodge rolls and cart wheel dodges. Due to Souichiro rapid attacks Ethan was having a hard time countering thus putting him on the defensive. In an instant, Ethan quickly block Suichiro's downward slash with one of his Desert Eagle's muzzle, due to its reinforced steel body, the pistols can witstand mostly any kind of blade damages, Ethan then tried to pistol whipped Souichiro with his other pistol but the elder man quickly kicked it out of the young man's hand.

Just then, Ethan suddenly pulled the trigger on his remaining Desert Eagle, the shot knock the blade off of the pistol's muzzle and out of Souichiro's hand, still acting on instict Ethan quickly pointed his pistol right at Souichiro and said "Sir… I would be very grateful if you stop scaring me like that…". The gunshot alerted everyone hence they all rushed to the lobby to find Ethan had Souichiro at gunpoint and his Katana was on the ground. Then the young man picked up his other desert Eagle and holstered both of them. Souichiro on the other hand picked up his katana and sheathed it then said "… Because some men are naturally good at certain things, certain things that can't be taught by anyone or anywhere, somes good at Swordfighting, somes at Fist fights,… You, while being bad at swordfights, are good at Improvising and Marksmanship on the other hand! Improvising alone was how you managed to calculate my attack's projectory thus blocking my slashes with you pistols… Improvising AND Marksmanship was how you shot my blade off of your pistol's muzzle head and out of my hand.. That is why I decline your request…" Souichiro then silently walk pass Yuriko and Saya then back to his room.

Saya widened her eyes and said "Wow… You actually disarmed my dad? How the fuck did you do that?" Ethan still slightly shaken by Souichiro's speed and deadly attacks turns to Saya and the others then shrugged and said "I shot his blade off…"

Rika giggled at his dumbfound respond, Yuriko on the other hand smiled to herself and thought "_I guess my husband finally met his match… or Is it the other way around…? _" Kiriko then walk up next to him and asked "Are you hurt anywhere?" Ethan still quite shaken as he just look at her blankly under his helmet without a word leaving his lips, he has fought numerous creatures in his life, and as always the fear quickly faded off once he smoked them, but after fighting Souichiro, a man with incredible skills and experiences with lightning speed and ferocious aura when hes in combat, the fear still linger quite strongly inside him. Kiriko can sense he's still terrified so she just gently hugged him like how she hugged Rei everyday when she was a child and said. Ethan's mind was quite out of earth at the moment so he started to act out on his own impulse and tightly hugged her back and in front of everyone whom don't even know if he know what hes doing at that very moment ot not, he then said "I… I'm OK… Mom….". Deep down inside of his conciousnes, Ethan has always wanted a mother. He never truly knew what a mother's care and love for her child was like, despite his eccentric, care-free, trigger-happy tendencies, he have met and helped out lots of families throughout his journey far before he met the gang. He was somewhat envy the childrens with their mother taking care of them everywhere they go, all day everyday. And from the moment Kiriko helped him up and forbid him to fight the Lobotomites because she worried about him on their way back from Higgs Village, his inner child just started to coming out inches by inches. And just in one day since the rest of the gang arrived, Ethan has already started to think of Kiriko as something far more than his new friends, she cared for him so much even when she just barely met and knew him for about half a day. And those actions of her was the reasons that awakened Ethan's Inner Child.

Everyone giggled at his all-new behaviours since he met Kiriko, Rei and Takashi giggled quietly to each other as Takashi whispered "I guess you're about to have a new brother-in-law heh?" Rei just giggled back and bump him on his elbow with her own. Shizuka put both her hands on her cheeks and said "Awwww, I never seen this cute side of him before…" Rika slowly shaking her head as she grinned.

Kiriko was quite shock for some reasons when Ethan hugged her back and called her 'mom' without correcting it into 'Ma'm'. Since He just met her barely one and a half day earlier and now he's already got himself as close to her as her own son. Kiriko awkwardly looking at Tadashi who was grinning at her as he said "I hate to break this eh… 'touching' family moment ye know honey… beside… I don't mind having a son…" with a playfully voice.

Kiriko just smiled back at her husband and patted Ethan on his helmet, which somehow snapped him out of his trance, he slowly let go of Kiriko and look at the other whom still look at him with bright grins on their faces that say 'I saw what you did there' and awkwardly say "I was uh…Uhh… You see… I…. Please don't tell mister Souichiro about me acted like… a ten years old who just got his lunch stolen and his soiled undies haging on the flagpole with him still in it would ye?" Saya then walk up to him and grinned "Trust me… Knowing my dad… He already knew… " Ethan then blankly repiled "soooo… Is that a gonna be a bad thing?" Saya grinned at him again "Oh he can sense people's fear when he met them, but he didn't complained did he? So… you could say its a good thing…" and with that Saya walk off to her room, Ethan don't even know how to respond to it, his mind is kind of up in space at the moment, all kind of random thoughts just started to rushed throught his mind, so he stood still for a moment with everyone still looking at him confusingly. Kohta whispered at Saeko "I think his brain just went *whistle*…. " which Saeko replied with a slap on the back of his head.

Ethan suddenly snapped out of his zone and look at the others and say "Anyway, You guys wanna do some prospecting? I've been here before but there're still a shitload of things and places I haven't check out yet… what do ya say?"

Rika stood up and said "I'm in!" Tadashi said as he lounging on the couch "Nah! I need some quality time with my wife kid! You two have fun…" Kiriko smiled as she said to Ethan "Don't you dare comeback here with any kind of wounds young man!" Ethan smiled back at her under his helmet "Okay Mom…" Rei and Takashi grinned at Ethan and said "You two have fun!" Kohta just immiating a kissy face at the two which Saeko once again slapped him on the head and smiled at Rika and said "I think he means what the others just said… Have fun you two!" Ethan then shouted "SAYA! WE'ER GONNA GO BLOW SOME SHIT UP… YOU WANNA ROLL?" her voice can be heard from inside her room "NAH! I NEED SOME ME-TIME WITH MUGGY… JUST COMEBACK ALIVE BEFORE DINNER ALRIGHT?" upon hearing Ethan said "Okkkkk… God I'm running out of jokes… let just go!"

_A while later…_

_X-22 Bontanical Garden…_

"What the heck is this place?" Rika said as she readied her .45 automatic pistol, Ethan however just walk casually along the pathway as he said "From the looks of it… I'll say its another one of those reasearch facilities those nutjob set up…" The two then saw a large sign covered with somekind of mud and fungus, curious, Ethan wipe it off with his hand and read the text: "**Warning, Due to the severe Contaminations throughout this Facility, All Personnel are requested to be evacuated immidietaly. Gas masks and Hazmat Suits will be issued to each personnel in the med bay. If any personnel happen to shown syntoms of the Infection, please report immidietaly to the isolation area for further instructions."**

"What happened here anyway?" Rika looking at the sign as she asked Ethan. The young man look at the building now in ruins and said "Some kind of… Virus… or something worse…" Ethan said as he look at the plants and fugus covering most part of the building. He then continue walking toward it which followed by Rika, As they made their way up to the top of the long metal stair case and stood in fron't of a broken door, Rika noticed something on the ground that looked like a patient name badge with a plastic cuff used to wrap around the ankle once the patient are dead and were to be put into the morgue so she picked it up and read it:

"**Name: Joe Greene. Other Alias: Zero (Given by Doctors)**

**Occupation: Volunteering Test subject.**

**Number: #0000000**

**Status: Deceased-No Autopsy required Date of Death: ***/***/ 2028**

**Cause of Death: Classified **"

Rika then look at the picture and said "Wow, quite a handsome fella wasn't he?" Ethan then look at the badge and chuckled "Yea… too bad hes dead… now lets go!"

As the two walks inside, what hits eyes were a lobby filled with dirt, plants, fungus, and various mushrooms types. Ethan whistled as he look around "I think… I have a couple of theories about what happened here…" Rika still had her pistol readied as she said "Yea… But before you say anything… should I be worry about that?" Rika then point her pistol at a spore plant which was wandering around mindlessly. Ethan chuckled as he drawed one of his Desert Eagle and shoot at the plant right in it's 'face', killing it instantly. He then look back at Rika and said "Yep, you should…" Ethan then look at the dirt terrain around the lobby and said "How good you are with a pistol?" Rika was nervous upon hearing that, she kept pointing her pistol slowly across the room and said "Does hitting with each shots count?" Ethan then draw his other Desert Eagle and said "Good enough for me… Now focus your aim down on the ground… You'll see…"

Before Rika can say anything, several Spore Carrier were alerted by the shot and began to emerged from the ground as they as they gave out a creepy growl which startled Rika to the point she actually let out a small shriek "EEEkkk!" and without a word further she open fire on them. To Ethan's impressment, her marksmanship were incredible, 8 shots leaves the chamber of her pistol and entered each Spore Carrier's head. Rika then reaload her pistol as she look at Ethan who was supposed to do the shooting, was staring at her with the crimson visor on his helmet. Rika said "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THOSE THINGS?" Ethan just chuckled at her question and said "… Further Instructions…" and point both of his Desert Eagles and unload on the remaning Spore Plants and Carriers. Rika upon hearing his answer, began to felt a cold chill down her spine when she realized that those 'things' was the people who was 'Infected' and that the fact that their 'further instructions' was simply to be left there to die and turned into those hidious things.

As the two make their way throught the building leaving a trail of dead Spores Species and bullet shells and a couple of empty magazines. Ethan was actually singing "Ohhhhhh The Cow kicked Nelly in the Belly in The barn…" as he and Rika decimate anything that is foolish enough to get in their path. The duo reached a large room with plants and dirt covered most of its space. A Creepy Roar can be heard echoing around the room, Rika reload her pistol as she said "AW Hell not THEM again…" Ethan reloads both of his pistol and said "Wait… get down… and move slowly" Rika did what he said but she still confused thus she asked " Really Dude? Its just another one of the….EEEK!" She was startled from a Spore Carrier suddenly leap out from one of the bushes and tackled her, but she was quick enough to drop down on her back and launch her feets up to kick it away, The Spore Carrier, to Ethan and Rika's surprises landed on its two feets unlike the other Carriers whom always crawl with four limbs much like the trogs. The Carrier look at the two with anger and gave out a loud creepy roar. Ethan was observing it appearance and noticed that the Carrier sports a much darker color on it fugus-like skin, and the spikes on its back seems to be shorter. Its body however has a larger build than the regular Carriers he encounted before. And this one paticularly, move on two feets. Rika stood back up and pointed her pistol right at it, Ethan draw his unique Tommy Gun and said "Be careful… this one is different…" Rika raised her eye browns and said "I don't know! they look all the same to me… What do you think it is anyway?"

Ethan then raised his Tommy Gun and start spraying at the creature which it quickly crouched down and ran with two feets to evade the bulletstorm and disappeared into the thick bushes around the room. Ethan still had his finger next to the trigger as he point the gun around and said to Rika "… Zero…" Rika upon hearing that was quite surprises so she replied while dodging another leap attack from the Creature "You mean that fella from the badge?" Ethan nodded as he shoot another burst at the Carrier but still failed to hit it due to its speed. He took out the empty drum magazine and slap another one into the chamber feeder and start moving slowly around the room along with Rika while keep on guard for the Carrier's surprise attacks, Rika look at him as she pulled out her Combat Knife and hold it next to her Pistol and said "So what makes him so…. Different from the… others anyway?".

The creature once again leap out from the bushes aiming for Ethan who quickly swing his fist and punch it right in the face, knocking it backward and right back into the bushes. He shake his fist off as he said "Dammit, The fucker's face is pretty hard for a fungus-bag… And for your question…I have no idea! … It seems to happen a lot to every single 'First- test subjects' I've seen so far…"

Suddenly the creature leaped out again and still aiming at Ethan who this time drop down on his back and raised his Tommy Gun and Sprayed at it's stomach as it fly by just above him. Hitted with several bullets, The Carrier landed on four limbs as its growled in pain, but still retaining its speed, it disappeared again into the bushes.

Rika started to get nervous, all they been doing was dodging the creature's attacks and only managed to minorly damaged it. As she was slowly moving, she felt something like a drop of liquid on her shoulder. Without needing to make sure if its just water, she pointed her pistol upward and empty the whole clip at the ceiling without looking at what she shooting at. The next thing she know where a painful growl emmited from the spot where she shot at and as she look up, The Carrier was up on the ceiling with its head tilted and stare at her. Somekind of green-ish liquid was dripping down from its body as it roared and drop down right on her, but Rika has too much experiences to be froze solid at this moment, she just dropped the pistol and hold the Combat knife with both of her hands and plunged it upward right into the Creature's chest as it fall down upon her. As she try her best to held the creature's weight with her hands,the green liquid flowed down from the stab wound down on her hands which made her grunted "Yuckkkk…. ", Ethan not wasting anytime as he rushed over and roundhouse kick the Carrier in its face while Rika let go of the knife's handle and let the creature fly to a nearby wall from the force of the kick and slammed right into it on it's spiky back.

Rika quickly picked up her pistol and inserted her last magazine inside and open fire on the downed Carrier, Ethan was doing the same by sprayed the creature's body full of .45 rounds from his Tommy Gun. Rika still not sastisfied so she holstered her empty pistol and went over to Ethan who was still firing and pulled one of his Desert Eagle out and start firing at the unfortunate Carrier whom was filled with holes and its own 'blood' with one hand.

After the two emptied their magazine, Ethan reload his Tommy Gun and slung it over his shoulder then threw a new magazine at Rika and said "Just to be sure..." He then draw his other Desert Eagle and fired a couple of shots at the Carrier whom was now limp on the ground, Rika was doing the same after reloading Ethan's desert Eagle that she borrowed, and the two kept dump out some random shots in an awkward way as they kept thinking about it for a bit before shot another couple of rounds at the surely dead creature until both their sidearms emptied again. Rika then gave Ethan back his Desert Eagle which he pick it up and slap a new magazine into both of them then put them back into his holster as he look at Rika and said "Well… Guess there's nothing here… That was a waste of bullets…" Rika on the other hand smiled at him and said "We did get a nice morning workout thought.." which Ethan replied with a grin as he said "So… You wanna go back to the Apartment?" Rika drawed her Sniper Rifle and said "Hell No! It's only about an hour since we gone out, what are you? A Vampire? " and walk toward the exit, Ethan was really impressed with her enthusiasm, so he just chuckled under his helmet as he followed behind.

End of Chapter 17.

_**Once Again I apologize for the very late update since the work kept piling up. I barely had time to write the recent weeks.**_


	18. Get yourself a new suit why don't cha

Chapter 18: Get yourself a new suit why don't cha

_Meanwhile,at Think Tank Central…_

"There… That's should do it!" Mobius said as he finished his work on X-13's new 'body', which is a special type of humanoid-like robot built from spare parts from the labs reseaches projects dated back from the pre-war era. The robot's body was a dark grey colored with a couple of rust spots on it, it does had a very nice and convincing feminine build and streamlined designs which highly resembled a skin tight body-suit, the head was a 'helmet' with a large onyx tinted visor covering its face.

Mobius then proceed by inserted X-13 AP's CPU into the back of it's head. Upon connection, the robot activated. Mobius hovered back a few inches as he folded his robotics arms with satisfaction. Klein and the others couldn't care more about what Mobius was up to thus they just focus on preparing for the invasion up ahead.

The Robot then look around for a bit then raised its hands and look at it then down to it's new body. Mobius then said "Well X-13… What do you think?" X-13 said nothing then proceed to, despite Mobius and the others doctors surprises, rub it's 'missiles' with it's hand and ran them down to 'her' thighs and said with her usual attractive yet somewhat sarcastic voice "Heyyyy! I got some nice junks in the trunk… Thanks doc!... But just one question… Why Am I naked?" Mobius orb-palmed himself and said "X you're a robot! The terms 'naked' does not compute to robots lassie…" X-13 then folded her arms and said "Oh You and your excuses doc… Say… does this thing know how to use a gun?" Mobius was yet again surprised with her question "Why in the world would you want to use a gu… WOULD YOU STOP DOING THAT?" X-13 rubbed her chest yet again as she listening to Mobius and said "What?... They're so soft… Anyway, I thought Guys digs chicks with guns… do they?" Mobius orb-palmed yet again and whispred to himself "Good lord… Why did I even THINK that making her chest as real as possible was a GOOD idea in the first place?" Mobius didn't even noticed that X-13 had just wandered off to his quarter while hes busy talking to himself …

Klein hovered over to Mobius and said "Mobius… We have a problem! Remember that old blabbering fool who came here before the boy?" Mobius blankly answered "You mean the one that… never mind, Yes I remembered him, What about it?" Klein then hovered over to the large monitor and tapped on the keyboard with his robotics arms and up on the screen shown a bunch of encrypted schemastic and operating systems. Klein continue "Look, that old fool done more damages than I thought… He somehow managed to locked us out of our own defensive systems. Beside our auto-turrets, everything else, Manual Turrets, our unprogrammed Securitrons,EVEN OUR EMP EMITTER!" Mobius was confused thus he asked "Wait, I thought WE invented this beauty after that old fool came around,so HOW can HE be 'controling' them?".

Frustrated, Klein continued "Look, Our Entire defense systems up until now even for our latest inventions, still depend and operated on the same BiOS! And that crafty old fool blocked it with somekind of uncrackable 'password' system, without the password… even when we managed to fully charged the EMP emitter, we still can't actually use it until we unlocked the whole system again."

Mobius said "So? Work on it, or find someone who can 'crack' this 'uncrackable' password…" as he wave his robotic fingers up and down in a sarcastic way. Klein think about it for a second and said "I know someone who can… Remember that little lassie… the eh… the bald one… with the funny scars on her head? She hacked her way throught MY security system… TWICE! At least she wasn't… bald Before those Lobos captured the poor girl and mess around with her… eh… body… as I remembered… " Mobius then look at the other doctors then look back at Klein and said "You seriously want to bring her back here… But How exactly?..." Klein went over to his transmission device and said "I learned from the boy enough to confidently say that I CAN 'convince' her to come back to this… filled-with-not-so-pretty-memories place of ours!" he then activated the transmission device and said "If all else fails, we can still teleport her here! All I have to do is locate her positsion and Voila!".

Mobius signed and said "Brilliant… Just do what you must… Just don't complain to me if she somehow blow your brain right out of your Jar upon arriving. "

_20 mins later…_

Mobius and Klein was looking at the teleportation vortex working it's magic bringing the 'person' over to Big M.T. Mobius said to Klein sarcasticly " 'Convince her' heh?" Klein replied "Not one word…" The Vortex began to disappear as its spitted out not one but two people instead. Two women,one was wearing a Reinforced Sierra Madre Armor with a Sniper Rifle slung over her back, her hair was a buzzcut which barely cover the scars on her head, she also wear a black muffler on her neck to cover the scar located on it. There were also two scars ran down from both sides of her lips. Along with her was a young woman with a short bob cut, she wore a Scribe's hood but she pulled the hood down instead. She had a rather opptumistic expression on her face than her companion's 'grumpy' expression due to the fact that she had to came back to the place where she suffered most likely the worse traumatizing experience anyone could ever been throught.

The woman with the hood look around and said "Woahhh… this place looks awesome…" which the other one smiled at her upon hearing but she quickly shook of that smile then look at Klein and said with a somewhat deep and attractive voice "You got 30 seconds to tell me WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DRAG ME BACK HERE YOU SLIMY-CHICKEN-SHIT!" Klein then awkwardly said "Well, miss Christine.. Royce! Experiments gone haywire, Gonna destroy us, EMP system encrypted by Elijah… At least that's what I think his name was,need your skill to unlock it, no EMP, we die, we die, no more forcefield, no more forcefield, experiments escaped to the Mojave, the bottom line is DEATHHHHHHS!... and I still got 1.3 seconds to spare!"

The young woman in the hood said "Wow, Ethan was right about you guys… utterly crazy but pretty cool at times…" Mobius then budged in "Ah, regarding Ethan! He's here too with his new…ahem… Companions… I can contact him if that would gain us a tiny bit of trust from you missy…" Christine was somewhat calm down since Ethan's was the only name beside Veronica,which is her scribe-hood wearing companion that she can actually trust around the wasteland ever since he helped her regain her voice. She looks at Veronica who just shrugged back at her and said "Well, he's the only one that is not on your to-kill list right?" Christine then folded her arms and signed "Fine… make it quick Doc!" Mobius said "Splendid! I'll get right on it, I believe the boy is at my old Apartment… or he's out blowing stuffs up again as always…" Christine smiled "Yep!That's him alright…." …

Mobius then tapped the keyboard then activated somekind of tracking device which showed up on the screen. As the image showing, Mobius said "Perfect! He's in my old Frobidden Zone… I hid something I created long ago there! Should be useful for what's ahead…" Mobius then picked up the comm-link.

_X-42 Robo-warfare facility a.k.a The Frobidden Zone…_

Ethan and Rika was walking around the place where he first met Mobius, Ethan had his weapons holstered while Rika still stay cautious with her sniper rifle draw and readied. The two reached the large dome-like chamber where Ethan fought one of Mobius's Robo-Scorpion when Rika asked "Yeesh, this place gives me the creeps…" Ethan shrugged as he walk casually around "Don't worry! Ever since Mobius moved out, this place is completely abandoned,plus I took out all of 'those things' so there is nothing to wo….YAHHHHH!" Ethan and Rika let out a high pitched scream after the two heard someone yelled "BOY!" Regained his self, Ethan raised his Pip-Boy up and the two look at the hologram of Mobius with Ethan saying "Doc! If you gonna call me unexpected like this all day everyday, we seriously hatta talk about putting somekind of ringtone on this thing!" Mobius then replied "Dreadfully sorry my boy! But I have someone who would like to see you!"

Mobius then turn the Monitor to Christine and Veronica, upon seeing Ethan Veronica got as close to the Monitor and said "How Ya doing bro? Nice digs by the way!" Ethan rubbed his helmet and said "Thanks Veronica… good to see you still happy as always…" Rika still curiously looking at the hologram, Christine then wrap her hand around Veronica's shoulder and smiled "What's up tough guy!... Who's the chick?" Ethan smiled back at her and said "Good to see you too Royce! Nice haircut by the way!...and She's a good friend…" Rika was somehwhat disappointed upon hearing his statement. Ethan then continue "Sooo….you two have any…eh…you know? *Whistle* planned up yet?" Veronica chuckled and said "Of course we did bro!Ohhh you should have been there! It was off the hook!" Veronica then peck Christine on her cheek who replied with a smile. Ethan chuckled and said "Get a room you two!" Rika already understand what's going on between two new comers so she just whistled as she grinned at Ethan.

Mobius then budged in "Alright! Alright! You folks willhave plenty of times to catch up on things once you get back to the apartment… Now listen Boy! I hid something here which I believe you will find useful… Now there should be a hole somewhere around here… Find it and I'll tell you more!" Ethan shrugged as he walks around looking for something he don't even have the slightest idea was about, Rika on the other hand has already found the hole which was just as large as a index then shouted "FOUND IT!" so Ethan and Mobius could hear it. Mobius then continue"Now… I want you to stick your… zzz …. zzzzzzz… zzz…. In there and Twist it around!" Ethan look away from the Pip-boy for a split second then swing his head back and look at it and said "Stick my WHAT in there again?" which caused Rika to laughed her butt off. Veronica on the other side of the monitor also laughed her butt off for some reasons. Mobius the clear his 'throat' and said "Your FINGER boy…I want you to stick your finger up that hole and twist it…" Mobius then turns to Veronica who was the one that messed with the transmission knob and said "Really now lass?" while Christine just chuckled, Veronica then said "Sorry!I couldn't help it, It's been so long since we meet him!"

Ethan then stick his index finger inside and rotate his hand around. Upon a full circle rotation, a mechanical sound emitted from around the room. The next thing the duo knew was a large hatch slowly opened in the middle of the dome's arena, a lift raised up before them and standing on the platform of the lift was a large mechanical-armor (_Shaped like those Mech suit in the Matrix Revolution) _With a large Volleyball shaped Blast-proof glass covering the cockpit right down to the mech's crotch region. It's arms were just above the cockpit and were equipped with a Saturnite Alloy Combat Knife. There were tow machine gun barrels placed between the cockpit's mid section. The ammunitions seems to be fed from a back-pack located on its back. It's legs was somehwhat short with hydraulics pistons for means of walking and jumping. Upon seeing it, Rika and Ethan whistled with Ethan saying "Doc!... When we get back, You better make me a list of the stuffs that you been holding out on me ye hear?" Mobius said "In due time boy! Now what you are looking at is the future of Mobile Infantry Warfare, at least it was until the other Big MT executives shut the project down saying that it costed them too much money and that it's unecessary!"

As Ethan was checking out the cockpit from the outside, Mobius continue "Made from Saturnite Alloy,light,yet tough! Hydraulics legs for running and jumping, twin 50. cal machine guns and enough ammo to level an entire Suburban area! What you waiting for boy? Get in!"

Without another word Ethan pop open the cockpit glass hatch and get into the cockpit, he then fasten the seatbelts on both his shoulder and put his Tommy gun next to him due to the spacious nature of the cockpit.

After a brief instruction from Mobius Ethan managed to get the mech started and began to getting used to the control system althought he's still having a hard time making the mech walks normally. Rika who was sitting on a nearby crate and observing his process as she chuckled from times to times. As the mech wobbly walks step by step. Ethan signed "Ughh, It's like when my pop taught me how to walk…" which made Veronica and Christine chuckled on the other side of the hologram.

After finally getting a hang of the mech basic movements, Mobius said "Alright boy! I need you to bring it back here… Also according to my radar, there are some… ahem… of my old creations headed your way… and I think you left the facility's door open…" Ethan was excited since he get the chance to test drive his new toy. Rika on the other hand was not so opptumistic since she already spotted the incoming hostiles from afar, a bunch of lobotomites and robo-scorpions had already entered the facility. Rika quickly crouched down behind a crate and aim her sniper rifle at them, Ethan however, just make his mech do a hand stretch gesture and said to Rika throught the visor "Relax sweetcheeks! I got this!" and without a word further, he rushed toward the mob and grabbed the first Lobotomite in his sight by the head crushed it with the mech immense strenght. Then Ethan open fire on the incoming Robo-Scorpions with the mech's mounthed machine guns, taking out several of them in the process.

Rika was covering him from afar with her rifle by sniping any that managed to get around his back. Mobius was observing the battle from a on-board Cam system installed on the mech. As Ethan taking out a large portion of them by making the mech jumped and body slam the Lobos and Robo-Scorpions with its body, crushing the unfortunate creatures upon impact. Mobius said "Can't believe I'm saying this but the boy sure know how to use that hunk of metal!" Christine said as she was solving the password "You think that was impressive of him? You haven't seen shit doc…" Veronica was excited as she watch the live-feed royal rumble as she ocassionally scream "Wooooo!" as the fight went on.

Ethan stomped the last robo-scorpion on its head, flatened it on impact, then rushed toward the last Lobotomite which was firing at him senselessly with its 10mm smg only for the bullets to bounced off the mech's surface. Ethan proceed to landed a giga kick with his mech on the Lobo which sending it flying and crashed right to the wall at the end of the corridor as the duo make their way out of the facility. Ethan then performed a knee slide manuvuer with his Mech which sent sparks flying out from it's metallic knee grinding agaisnt the floor with both arms raised up as he screamed from inside the cockpit "TOUCH DOWNNNN!" which Rika giggled upon seeing it.

Mobius then said "Alright lad! You had your fun…now hurry back to the Dome! I need to tune up that mech a bit, you're gonna need it for what's ahead of us! Oh and I got a surprise for you too… don't make me wait boy!" which Ethan repiled with a sign and pick Rika up with his mech gently and placed her on it's shoulder. Rika knocked on the cockpit hatch and smiled "Quite a gentleman aren't ye? " Ethan smiled back as a reply as the two hurried back to the Central Dome.

_30 minutes later…_

"Alright…. I cracked the code, took longer than I expected it but yea, 'uncrackable' my ass… " Christine clapped her hands together as she grinned at her handy work, now with the entire defense system fully under the Think Tank control, the gang and the Think Tank themselves will have a better odd agaisn't the army of abominations that they created which was getting closer and closer to destroy the sealed perimeter doors and flooded the entire Central Dome arena. Klein was pleased with the result so he said to Christine "Outstanding work lass!..." but before he can continue Christine cut him off by saying "Save it doc… and the answer to your next request is 'Fine! As long as you can supply the firepower ! ' got it?" Klein was quite surprised with her reply so he said "Well…. How did you know I was gonna asked you and miss Veronica here to stay and assist us?"

Veronica folded her arms and grinned "Wouldn't you like to know!". Just then the Dome gate opened revealing Ethan's mech and Rika sitting on its shoulder. Rika quickly jumped down once the two was inside, Ethan pop open the hatch then took his Tommy Gun and slung it over his shoulder then jump out.

Ethan then spread his arm and said to Christine and Veronica "Wassup Bitches?" which Veronica replied by running toward him and gave him a bear-hug that nearly lifted the guy off the ground, revealed one of her arm was wearing a Saturnite fist. Ethan chuckled at her and said "Yep! Always good to see you enegertic as usual!" he then turns to Christine and say "How's your voice holding up?" Christine folded her arms and smiled "Getting better! Still hurt a couple of times, but just minor pain! I see you gained a couple of lbs!"

Ethan said as Veronica put him down "Meh! Too much midnight snack… I still can blow shit up just fine!" Rika wasted no time and went toward the young couple and bowed her head and said "Nice to meet ya! I'm Rika Minami, Scout Sniper!" Christine and Veronica felt kinda awkward at Rika's formal greeting thus the two slightly bowed their heads and replied " Nice to meet you too…" Veronica whispered to Christine as they lift their head up "She got some nice Pows Pows!" which Christine replied with a giggle.

Ethan walks toward Mobius and said "So Doc,whatabout my surprise?" Mobius then said "Oh yes! Your…. Wait… where the heck is she anyway?" Ethan widenedhis eyes as he removed his helmet and said "what do you mean by she?". Just before Mobius can answer his question, the door lead to Mobius's quarter opened with X-13 walking out of it holding a Tri-beam Laser Rifle and said "Hey Doc! How do I loo…OH You're back!"

And with that X-13 dropped the rifle, accidentally made the trigger went off and sent out three laser bolts which ricochet around the room a couple of times before hitted something, which resulted in Borous shouted "OWW! MY METAL ASS!" in the background. Ethan was nearly speechless before saying "13 is that you?" moments before X-13 tackled him and pinned him on the ground as she presses her visor right onto his face as if she was making out with the guy and said "How do you like my new body handsome?" Ethan struggling his wayout but her robotic strength overcome him so he decided to lay under her grip and said "Wow… I know what I asked Mobius to do but… DAYUMM! He really out done my expectation this time! I mean… you look… HOT… for a robot that is!" which made her got more excited and rubbing her visor and her synthetic chest agaisnt him. Christine and Veronica both giggled while Rika just grinned at Ethan and said "Not to mention shes quite kinky… for a robot…"

Mobius then went over to the Mech to examine it for a bit then said "Still in good condition… Splendid! We'll take it from here folks! I would recommend you take miss Christine and miss Veronica back to my apartment and get… aquaintained with your friends dear boy! With the EMP and defense system up and running properly, I'm confident that we can relax for the next couple of days! Me and the other doctors will inform you folks if anything came up…. Run along now! X-13 will be assisting me with tuning the Mech and our defensive turrets… feel free to visit her if you happen to feel… lonely…" which Ethan chuckled as a reply as he looking at X-13 waving at him as the four walks out of the Central Dome.

….

"So how's was things back in the Mojave?" Ethan asked Chritsine as they walk. Christine scratches her head and said "Well,to be honest… Not so good! The NCR are already preparing for the worst… an all out war agaisn't the Legion, and I pretty sure that nutcase Ceasar has already rounded up his army filled with shit-bags of human race for war far before the NCR did… The Brotherhood did not take me and Veronica back since we… already broke their code by getting married…" Ethan chuckled "Those stick-in-the-muds old geezers and their codes…" Christine giggled and continued "BUT… Elder McNamara said that we are always welcome to come around as allies and that he will assist us however he can if we need any !" Veronica then added in "Even Torres was happy to hear about our marriage!" Ethan smiled "Well ain't that some shit… I guess there're still hope for those ye olde geezers after all…".

Christine then said "Too bad the Brotherhood and the NCR is still on cold terms… We both meant good for the people… but our 'ideals' still conflicted with each other in lots of ways… least since you came along, both sides has stop blasting at each other on sight! If you ask me, I'm more worry about the Legion's movements toward Hoover Dam than this bickering between the BoS and NCR… "

Rika was told about the NCR and the Legion by Saya from what she heard from Ethan during their trainning back in Zion. She then asked Ethan "Looks like whatever happens outside this cuckoo facility doesn't sound really good… You think there's gonna be a war?" Ethan smiled "Considering what I've seen… Hell yeah There will… but at least not now! But when it does… I'mma be right on my lounge chair with my Nuka Cola Bottle and a bags full of Cheezy Poofs on my hands…!" Rika was confused by his answer for a bit until Christine patted on her shoulder and added in "It means that he'll be blowing some Legion shit-bags up when it happen…".

Veronica then asked "Hey Ethan! I forgot! How's the gang doing?". The fact is Christine and Veronica did visit Ethan and his gang in Zion a couple of times during their half a year stays. So it's obvious that the gang are already familiar with the young couple, especially Shizuka, she and Veronica became best friend on the very first day. Christine and Saeko formed a friendly-rivalry relationship ever since day one, the two battling each other hand-to-hand everytime Christine and Veronica came to visit.

Ethan upon hearing it scratches his helmet and said "Well, Takashi and Rei is still kinda… shy! Shizuka is still… her awesome self! Saeko…still as firm,deadly and hot as ever! Kohta… still fat! Saya… still a nerd…but she sure can blow shit up real good! All and all,everyone is A-OK!"

Veronica giggled while Christine bumping her fist together as she smiled "Saeko! I'm comin' ya purple head"…

_Mobius's apartment, the gang's HQ…_

"What took those two so long?" Saya pouted as she lounging on the couch while holding Muggy in her arms, Muggy raised on of his arms and said "Maybe they're dead!" which Saya knock on his head and said "That better be a joke Muggy!" which Muggy shrugged "Alright Alright, I'm sorry… still…."

Alice was playing with Deathmeat and Zeke as she said to Saya "Don't worry big sis, I know Ethan will come back! He's the strongest man on earth!" which caused Yuriko giggled while staring at Souichiro with a playful grin on her face that say 'looks like someone just got idolized, and it's not you'. Souichiro just gave out a small 'hmpf' and silently sit on the couch. Kiriko said to Tadashi "Honey what if something Did happen

To them? I'm worry…." Tadashi smiled at her "He'll be back, don't worry!". Saeko was just walking around anxeiously when suddenly the door swoosh open and the next thing Saeko could do after seeing who's behind it was dash forward but instead of toward Ethan, she was swinging her fist at Christine who quickly throw a punch of her own which both of their fist collied creating a small sonic wave upon impact.

The Adults was startled by Saeko's sudden actions but not the others since they seen this 'friendly' greeting between the two far too many times. Ethan was walking toward the bathroom and said "If you guys need me… You'll have to wait, It's a big one…" and with that he slammed the bathroom door behind him. Saeko then proceed with a roundhouse which Christine effortlessly block it with her own roundhouse and then the two just began exchaning blows for a couple of minutes in front of everyone. Saeko suddenly blocked one of Christine's punch and dart her fist right toward Christine face but stopped just inches away from it. Saeko then smiled "Nice to see ya Baldie!" she then look down to her stomach and saw that Christine also had her fist stopped just inches away from Saeko's belly, Christine then smiled back and said "Same here Purple Head!".

Shizuka poke her head out of the kitchen and said "OH… VERONICA!" and with that Veronica and Shizuka leap toward each other and bear-hugged one another as they jumping around in excitement. Kohta still try to hold down his drool with the help of Saya who was pinching him hard in his cheek. Rika was leaning agaisn't a nearby wall to observe the 'reunion' as she chuckled.

Tadashi said "Uhhh…you kids know these two young ladies?" Rei smiled at her dad and answered "We sure do…" Christine then get out of her fighting stance and slightly bowed her head and said "Nice to meet ya! My name is Christine Royce and this is my Wife, Veronica Santangelo!" Which made Veronica grinned and wave at them while still hugging Shizuka.

Everyone knew what's going upon hearing it, Yuriko and Kiriko clapped their hands together and said "Awwww!" while Tadashi,having nothing agaisnt gay marriage but he's still get nervous when meeting such couples thus he just asked out of combustion "How does it feel when you two *whistle*?" which Kiriko grabbed his ear and pulled it high up which made him yelled "OWOWOW!" as she smiled at the young couple "Don't mind my husband sweeties! He's tend to say silly things when he saw a happily married couple!" which made Christine giggled. She then said to Saya "Should I be worry about this tiny Deathclaw….grinding on my leg?" Saya jumped up and said "OH! Bad Deathclaw! Come here boy!" which Deathmeat quickly obliged and dash toward her and sat down right next to her feet. Christine look at Veronica who was shrugged back at her. Saeko smiled at the two and said "It's complicated… that's why you shouldn't know!" Christine replied "Good point!"

Saya then put Muggy down and said "Well! I guess we're gonna need some introductions…. I'll make some coffee…".

Kohta shot up and said "And some Centaur's gu…" which Saya cut him off by saying "Don't EVER mention that dish to me again tubby!" with fire in her eyes. Kohta then sit back down as fast as he stood and said in a tiny voice "yes Ma'm!"

….

End of Chapter 18


	19. Thou Shall NOT Pass

Chapter 19: Thou Shalt NOT Pass

_The next Morning… _

_After breakfast…_

"So, what do you want to do today?" Ethan asked everyone as he polishing his Tommy Gun. Kohta was lounging on the couch with Deathmeat sleeping on his belly as he answered "Too… Lazy… Me… No…Want… Blow… shits… up…". Alice was playing with Zeke, Saeko and Christine still sparring outside. Saya with Muggy, Shizuka and Veronica was in Saya's room doing girls things while Takashi and Rei was talking with Rei's parents. Yuriko just sitting on the couch with her coffee mug next to her husband Souichiro who as always retain his slient and cold attitude.

Rika was spinning her .45 pistol as she whistling a tune from the song "Heartbreak Hotel" by Elvis, she was secretly a huge fan of the King himself. Rika look at Ethan and said "I never thought I'm saying this but… I'm not in the mood for anything today…" which Ethan chuckled "I'm not even sure if those doctors was even lied about the whole 'invasion' just to kept us around so they won't feel so lonely… I mean c'mon it's been almost a week and I haven't seen any sight of those 'abominations'…"

Suddenly Mobius's voice came up from the Comm-link "Attention folks, report to the Central Dome at once, and bring EVERYTHING You can… We had a problem…big one to be precise…" With that Ethan slung his Tommy gun over his shoulder and put his helmet back on then said "Well that's one way to start a day… Alright people… get your gear! I'll go get Saeko and Christine. With that, everyone quickly run to their room and preparing for the up coming events. Souichiro still sitting there with his arms folded while staring at Ethan with his scary predatory eyes which made the young man very nervous upon seeing it throught his helmet visor. Ethan then try to shake it off and went outside, as the door open, he saw Saeko has got Christine into a headlock manuveur, upon seeing him was observing them, the two awkwardly stare at him while still holding each other in position. Ethan then leaned agaisnt the side of the door and smiled "You two want me to come back later or what?" Ethan then rubbed his helmet and said "Anyway, Mobius called… I think 'it' finally happen… we should meet him at the Dome…" and walks back inside.

_Think Tank Central Dome…_

"We're here docs!" Ethan announced as he and everyone else arrived. Mobius then float down from the EMP device console and said "Well… it has finally begun… We detected severe damages to the seal doors around the perimerters… which mean that the invasion WILL begin somewhere around this evening!" Klein and X-13 walks toward the gang with X-13 dash toward and hugged Ethan which made Saeko and Rika rolled their eyes. Klein said as Borous and 8 was pulling out the newly upgraded mech now with a proton cannon mounted on its shoulder and heavily fortified armor plating "Now we had prepared every defense methods avaliable, Turrets, automated turrets, our own small battalion of Securitrons! To be honest we could have made more but time is not on our hand unfortunately!"

Dala then added "We also installed a deflector shield capable of witstand a considerable amount of explosions and rockets! You lovely littles organs are provided with some barricade in the front surrounding the Dome which I believe you had all noticed them.." Ethan was going to raised his hand but Saeko knock lightly on his helmet and said "Don't…" which he quickly lowered his hand and said "yes ma'm.."

Borous then continue "While you folks holding them off, we'll be charging the EMP emitter. Once it fully charged… It pretty much clear that we had emerge victorious… its that simple! Now stock up your ammos and weapons! Learn to use the turrets if you need…! You'll be stationed here until the battle begun… Good luck… we're all really gonna need it… "

Rika then chuckled "Wow! That was by far the worst mission briefing I have ever heard… It's like one of those cheap ass FPS games I dug up from the Store's sale section or something…" as she walks toward the armory. Ethan was helping the others stocking up as much ammos, weapons,grenades and rockets as they can and bring them toward the barricade and piled them up. Rei and Takashi just stood behind the barricade holding each other's hand nd stared into one another's eyes as they feared that this might be the battle that will took one of them away from each other forever. But the two are just too shy to do something beyond hand-holding and hugs even in this kind of situations.

Kohta readied his Minigun while Shizuka get into one of the Turrets and activated it. After a series of short lessons from Klein, Shizuka has already getting the hang of the machine. Tadashi and Kiriko was reloading their weapons and stock up on ammos, the two said nothing to each others since they already knew what the other would say.

Christine and Veronica readied their own weapons as they look at each others and grinned. Yuriko hugged Saya tightly while Souichiro sat down on his knee and began his own spriritual trance. Not much words was said to one another on that moment onward. Everyone are in high tension since this will be their very first war-scale battle. And there are always chances of injuries and maybe even deaths. The pressure are heavied on each and every single member's shoulder,maybe except for Souichiro.

Now all they can do is wait….

_Later that Evening…_

Ethan was smoking a cigarrette as he staring at the setting sun in the horizon when Saeko walks up to him and say "…Never knew you were a smoker!" Ethan chuckled as he took another huff from the cigarrette and flick it away then said "… Just in case those mindless metal-asses got lucky…." Which made Saeko began to worry, she can't even smile or think of something funny as a comeback upon hearing that statement. She just silently stood by him and stare at the sky.

Suddenly an alarm siren began to echo throught the Dome, Everyone quickly stood up and prepare themselves. Mobius float down from the console while Klein working on the EMP device and said "Alright folks… IT has begun… in matter of minutes, the perimeters doors will be completely destroy and the abominations will make their way toward us! I already deployed the Securitrons at the front! They will buy you some times! Klein and the others will began the EMP charging procedure…" Borous then added " However I had some bad news… I detected quite a number of MP Prime Mechs…" Ethan asked " MP Prime?" Klein said as he operating on the EMP device "Mass Producted Liberty Prime…. I trusted you have heard about it…" Ethan tilted his neck to the side which gave out a 'crack' sound and said "Are you saying you BUILT a bunch of Midgets version of that FUCKING WALKING DEATH MACHINE?" Klein cleared his throat "Well I wouldn't say a bunch… bout more than a dozens…"

Ethan then put on his helmet and said "If We all dead after this… Imma kill you all…" which Klein said "Fair Enough… Now get in positions… I'll explain more later on…" Ethan chuckled and shaking his head as he walks toward the whole gang and look at everyone for bit then at Souichiro. Ethan then said "What's your order mister Souichiro?" Souichiro look at Ethan for a couple of seconds and said to the others "We'll wait until the Securitrons has done their duty… Then we'll attack, preserve your ammunitions and do not leave the barricade unless you absolutely have to! Remember that we need to hold them off until the EMP device are fully charged so don't go and do anything heroic!"

Everyone nodded at him and get in their positions, Shizuka quickly ran toward the Turrets and climb into it. Kohta peck his minigun on the barrel and said "Ready to make daddy proud?" Ethan cracking his neck left and right then draw his Tommy gun and get into position next to Saeko and Rika.

X-13 and Dala was activating the deflector shield while 8 and 0 was monitoring the EMP device console which read:

**Charging sequence began.**

**Power at 1%**

**Please sit back,relax and don't soil your sockets…**

…

Borous orb-palmed himself then said "Ughh… This is gonna take a while…" Klein then look at Alice and said "X-13, you took the little lass into my quarter, it'll be much safer in there…" X-13 then jump down from the plarform she was standing on then pick up Alice, Deathmeat and Zeke and carry them to the back. Alice look at everyone and whispered "Please be ok everyone…"

Giving no one even a second to mentally prepare, a loud explosion echoed throughout the facility. Mobius upon hearing it took a long sign and said "This is it…" and command his Securitrons to form a phalanx formation and move forward and began the defensive attacks. Shizuka was quite nervous sitting inside of the turret as she can see from afar a entire massive army filled with RoboScorpions, Lobotomites, some with firearms, the others with axes and Rippers. And the biggest of them all are a gigantic 'midget' sized Liberty Prime equipped with a Plasma Beam projector in its visor and thick armor plating. And they are in no doubt heading toward the Central Dome.

Even thought the Securitrons has proved their efficence in battles by taking out a quite considerable amount of the army, but they were quickly overpowered and eventually destroyed by the gigantic MP Prime with one swipe from its powerful plasma beam Projector.

Takashi gulped as he can feel Rei's hand tightened around his own. Rika cracking her neck to the left and peck on her Dog tag for good luck. Yuriko readied her Cowboy Repeater while Tadashi readied his newly aquired Marksman Carbine and Kiriko with her Assault Carbine steady at her shoulder. Saeko and Souichiro while deadly at melee combat, are still outmatched s long as the MP Prime are still active. So the two has to stick with firearms. Kohta tied a red ribbon around his forehead and said "C'MON BITCHES… PAPA GOT PLENTY OF LEAD FOR ALL OF YE!"

Ethan draw his Tommy gun and look at the others and say in a deep voice through his helmet filter "Let's Rock…" and without another word he open fired upon the incoming enemies. Shizuka upon unleashing a hailstorm of blue plasma bolts,has done tremendous casualty for the abomiations army paticularly the amount of Robo-Scorpions and Lobotomites that she fried with the plasma turret. Shizuka then focus her aim on the MP Prime and held down the trigger, and within half a minute, she managed to bring it to the ground with numerous holes on its armor. In a fit of excitement Shizuka spin the turret round 180 dergee as she scream "OHHHHHHHHHHHH….".

Back at the front, Ethan and the other was doing fine job decimating the incoming metal army. Rika said as she firing her sniper rifle "You know! This is just too damn easy… I don't even understand why are those Brain-in-a-Jar heads was so worry! These things are easy pic….Ohhhhh…. Shit…!" Rika was caught in mid-sentence as she saw a whole bunch of MP Primes Emerges from the horizon and approaching the Dome with top speed. Saeko and Saya both said in syncrhonization "Well Fuck me sideway…" Ethan on the other hand just whistling a tune from the song "moody river" as he slung his Tommy Gun over his shoulder and casualy picks up a nearby rocket launcher and fire it right at the nearest MP Prime, the rocket hit the giant mech right in the face,destroying it with one big explosion. The MP Prime fell down on its knee and right to the ground. Shizuka began to had a hard time trying to take down the others MP Primes and keeping the Lobos and Robo-Scorpions away from the Barricade. Kohta was doing rather fine with cutting down everything in his minigun's sight as he screamed radomly in excitement.

Mobius said to the others from inside the Dome " 35 % Folks, keep it up.." which made Christine rolled her eyes as she firing her weapon. Ethan then reload the rocket launcher and quickly raised it onto his shoulder and fired it off right into another MP Prime's head, disposing it in seconds, Tadashi whistled as he picking off the incoming Lobotomites "How ye doing honey?" which Kiriko answered while she reload her Assault carbine "Still Alive… YOU?" which Tadashi chuckled in reply while thought to himself "_God danmit, Im suck at making jokes…"_.

Ethan dropped the Rocket launcher and walk back inside as he said to the others "Keep the fire up… I'm going out there…" Rika smiled as she slowly shaking her head "Here we go…." Ethan climb into the Mech and started it up, he noticed a couple of major changes in the cockpit due to the newly instlled Proton Cannon, but all that really catches his attention was the radio. Ethan grinned as he closed the hatch on the cockpit "Oh yea… Nothing like a little driving music.." Ethan then slowly tune the radio's knob until it switched to a station that happens to play a whole bunch of Elvis's old record that the prospector founded around the wasteland, in this case it was playing the song "Jailhouse Rock" which was one of his favorite track.

Ethan then crack his neck to the right and dash forward with the mech then jump right over the barricade,right out of the deflector shield and dash toward the incoming enemies while firing off a couple of Proton Bolts which decimate a large group of Lobos and Robo-Scorpions upon impact. Ethan then headed for the nearest MP Prime and with top speed, he made the mech jumped and landed a giga drop kick on the MP Prime, knocking it off it feets on impact,despite the small size of Ethan's mech, it does pack a very impressive robotic strenght to be able to bring down a MP Prime that twice its size. He then proceed by jump right on its face and before it can charged the Plasma Beam, Ethan said "OH NO YOU DON'T!" and blew its face off with his mech's own Charged Proton shot. Focusing his aim on the two remaining MP Prime and dash forward.

Back at the Barricade, Saeko dropped her 10 smg and draw her Saturnite Katana, Souichiro does the same as the enemies began to closing the gap between them and the gang. Saeko asked as she tightened her grip on the blade "You do know that we only stand 1% of surviving in a gunfire with a sword on our hand right?" Souichiro just closed his eyes and said "It's up to YOU to make that 1% possible…" then like lightning her dashed forward,followed by Saeko. Christine and Veronica chuckled as they saw what Saeko just did with Christine grinned as she said while looking t Saeko accompanied Souichiro into battle. "That's my little purple head bitch…"

Mobius shouted yet again "80% people, Just a little bit more…"

As the battle went on, Saeko and Souichiro dashing throught the swarm of enemies as they slice and dice every single unfortunate foes in their sight, their lightning speed obviously made them a very hard target, even the luckiest of the bullets only managed to scratch throught Saeko and Souichiro's clothes but not one single bullet was able to touch their skin. As the two was fighting, Souichiro said to Saeko "Your father had truly trained you well…" which she grinned back and said "I know he did mister Souichiro… but… the rest of my fighting style… I learned from Ethan! You'll be surprise of what you can learn from teaching him… The guy sure doesn't give me an easy time even when I kicked his ass everytime we pratice… One heck of a sonuvabitch he is…" Souichiro, for the first time of Saeko's life she actually witness Souichiro faintly lifted one of his cheek up and gave out a barely visible smile as he replied "I can see you and my wife had a lot in common…". The two then proceed with their slice and dice spree.

Ethan was decimating the Lobos and Robo-Scorpions after he disposed the remaining MP Prime when he noticed Saeko and Souichiro was battling nearby so he made the mech wave its hand at them while Backhand whatever come close to him, thanks to the thick armor plating Ethan don't have to worry about any conventional bullets to penetrate his walking suit. Saeko upon seeing Ethan in his mech she shouted at him "Need a hand there?" which Ethan chuckled as he made the mech pick up a Robo-scorpion and rip it into two "Thanks for reminding me, I forgot what I was going ask you a moment back there!" which Saeko smiled upon hearing.

Mobius shouted once more "100 %! EVERYONE GET BACK INTO THE DOME NOWWW!" Saeko was relief to hear that, so she and Souichiro quickly dash back to the others behind the barricade. Ethan was following behind them when suddenly one of the MP Prime he took out earlier suddenly rised up and in split second it charged the Plasma Beam Projector and open fire upon the EMP Device. It happen so sudden which caused Shizuka too panic inside her turret same as the others who frozed on their feet and watch in horror as the massive beam rip right through the Deflector shield effortlessly just like a human hand poking right throught a spider web, before Mobius could reach the button, the EMP device has been destroyed by the powerful beam. But the MP Prime didn't stop there, it still attempt to do a swipe right at Shizuka's turret with its beam.

Saya screamed out Shizuka's name as she ran toward the turret while watching the beam draw closer and closer, Shizuka quickly regain her calm and jump right out of the turret and ran as fast as she can toward Saya. Only 5 seconds after she got off the turret, the Plasma beam made short-work of the turret and turned it into a burning pile of scrap. The two ran as fast as they can while both saying "oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck…" in synchronization as they ran toward the Dome.

After Saya and Shizuka were back inside, Mobius said "Well… that does not look good at all…" Klein added in "I'm closing the door… GET YER BUTT IN HERE BOY!" Ethan said as he turn his mech around and look at the remaning foes was heading toward him then look at Mobius "Doc… rememeber that Mini-Nuke Time bomb you told me about?" Kohta whispered to Saya "did he just say Mini-Nuke Time bomb?" which Saya was still in shock so she just stood there while holding Muggy tight in her hand from the moment she and Shizuka get back inside. Mobius quickly realize the young man's plan so he quickly pressed a couple of button on the console then out of nowhere, a small safe-like door pop open next to the big monitor. Mobius quickly float toward and retrieve the one of a kind Nuclear bomb that he personally invented a long time ago and gave it to Ethan and said "Set the timer to one minute… with the mech's speed I'll say about 30 seconds to reach it! Which means you got 30 seconds to find some cover… which I highly doubted that there is anything that can witstand a nuclear explosion even if its just a 'midget' size… Either way, good luck boy…!" Saeko then step out of the Dome and stand next to him and said "I'll distract it while you stick that in up its ass…" Rei shouted after Saeko as the door almost finish closing "NO! SEAKO…" which she grinned back "Relax Rei! I'll be fine…right Ethan?" Ethan just look at her for a second and say "Yep.. You'll be fine…" and before she or anyone can say or do anything, Ethan suddenly uses the mech's hand and gently shove her back into the Dome then quickly grabbed both side of the door and pry it closed shut. As Ethan was setting the timer on the Mini-Nuke he can hear Saeko's screaming "YOU FUCKING IDIOT! NO! NO! NO! NO!" and banging her fist on the door behind him.

Ethan chuckled and said "Sorry sweetcheeks!... I ain't risking my life so many time just to see your pretty ass skin got a bullet hole in it…" he then push the activation button and with top speed he dash toward the incoming battlion as he unleashed a hailstorm of .50 cal bullets and decimate the remaining Lobos and Robo-Scorpions, thus making the MP Prime his last problem. The MP Prime while having trouble moving due to its earlier damages still managed to stay on its knee and Charged is Plasma Beam and aiming right at Ethan, already know the MP Prime's move, Ethan ovveride the system to make it convert the proton cannon energy down onto the hydraulics pistons. And 30 seconds has passed just like Mobius predicted Ethan already reached the Giant mech. With one decisive action he made the mech performed a moon jump thanks to the power charged into the pistons, even though the jump was successful the pressure on the hydraulics was too much thus breaking it in the process. The MP Prime unleashed another Plasma beam directly at Ethan's mech, as he get closer to the giant mech the plasma began to damaged the armor severly, the console inside the cockpit malfuntioning and sending out sparks everywhere. Ethan look at the bomb timer which read "0: 23" and said "C'mon C'mon!"

Then a sheer glimpse of luck hit him, the Plasma beam from the MP Prime depleted and right at that moment he punched the eject button which resulted in his cockpit chair shoot right out of the mech with him on it. Ethan then quickly jump off the chair and landed on the MP Prime's shoulder. He then slapped the sticky part of the Mini-Nuke on to its neck and jump right down onto another downed and headless MP Prime. Upon landed on its body, Ethan make a run toward its crotch region then jumped down and decided to make a gambit to took shelter there.

Before he can take a breather. The Mini-Nuke timer went out, but before exploding it let out a sarcastic female voice "Happy Apoclypse!" and with that it went off into a miniture sized nuclear explosion. Ethan covering his ears despite the fact he still got his helmet on while stay as low as he possibly can to avoid the atomic heat from the explosion.

The Entire Dome shakened by the shockwave. Mobius checked on the screen and said "It's over… no more Tesla pulse detected… Also I'm sorry about the boy…" the other doctors was silent to pay tribute to Ethan whom they think was blown to dust. Saeko collapsed on her knee and tried her best to hold her tears back but to no avail, tears just constantly streaming down her just stood there with both her grip clenched tightly and tears streamed down her face as she gritted her teeth together, her body was shaking as she said "You dickhead! My dad said NO heroic shit…" Kohta lowered his head as he took off the red ribbon on his head. Rei hugged Takashi tightly as she sobbing. Shizuka along with the rest lowered their head in sadness, Souichiro just look at the Dome door and said "You had my respect kid…"

Alice,Zeke and Deathmeat along with X-13 walks out of Klein's quarter, Alice upon seeing everyone's expression began to worry so she asked "Where's big brother Ethan?..." Saya just look at her with tears in her eyes, Alice had somewhat began to understand what's going on so she asked again but this time tears had began to formed in the little girl's eyes socket "He's alright right?... right?he couldn't be dead… he's the strongest man on earth…" Deathmeat growled sadly as it sat down and hand it head same as Zeke.

Suddenly Ethan's voice came up on the comm-link that Mobius always used to contact him throught his Pip-Boy "HEY DOC! YOU GONNA LET ME IN OR WHAT? ITS FUCKING COLD OUT HERE… AND I GOTTA PEE REAL BAD….!"

Saeko couldn't believe her ears but she quickly shot up and shouted "ETHAN?" and the reply she got were a couple of knock on the door and a shout "WELL DUH! WHO ELSE DO YOU KNOW AROUND HERE ACTUALLY TRY TO TAKE SHELTER UNDER A GIANT ROBOT'S CROTCH?" Already confirmed that was really him everyone was extremely relief, Rei hugged Takashi as tight as she can and suddenly kissed him for the first time of her life which made Takashi speecless and his eyes spinning around. Christine and Veronica grinned at the young couple and said "Took ye two long enough…"

Mobius then open the door, revealed Ethan was standing there with his arms folded, his outfit was covered in nuclear dust and a couple of a scorch mark from the intense heat of the blast, behind him was a burning pile of scrap metals and corpses belong to the Lobos, Robo-Scorpions and MP Primes. As he walks in while coughed a couple of times due to the dust got throught his gs filter, he look at everyone and then to Saeko who was standing there staring at him with tears in her eyes, he then awkwardly took off his helmet and spread his arms then said "uhhhh I'm home… Honey? " and without another word. Saya, Saeko, Alice, X-13, Deathmeat and pretty much everyone else except for Souichiro who just standing there silently and Yuriko who stand next to him as she smiled brightly at the scene before her rushed toward him and executed a big group hug which got him saying "OK….Thanks guy… Seriously… I'm losing…Ai..Air…HERE….AGHHGGHHH…" which got everyone awkwardly detatch themselve from the hug, Saeko on the other hand just stared at him for bit before punched him in the face and said "DON'T YOU EVER MAKE ME CRY LIKE A BITCH LIKE THAT AGAIN YE HEAR?" with tears still rolling down her cheeks. Ethan spitted out a bit of blood and smiled at her "What I tell ya! This attitude suits you much better…" which got her blushed violently in front of everyone for a bit before she landed a kick in his face that sent him flying into a nearby wall. Everyone was petrified at her display of physical strenght, while Ethan lifted his head and chuckled "Yep… It Suits you just fine…" which made Saeko once again blushed and jumped right at him for another punch.

Christine and Veronica giggled upon witnessing some of the weirdest 'romance' scene any person can ever encounter around the wasteland with Christine whisper to Veronica "You own me 10 caps honey!" which she said "How about I pay you back with *Whisper*?" which Christine grinned upon hearing and said "Deal…"

…

End of Chapter 19


	20. On the Free-er side

Chapter 20: On the Free-er side.

_The next Morning…_

After the battle,everyone deciced to sleep right inside the Dome since they're all obviously exausted, Ethan have to stay up nearly all night so the doctors can examine him for any radiation exposure and 'cleanse' him by a very special hose which spray a compound of Big MT special substance that will neutralize the Radiation on Ethan's body if there were any to begin with. His outfit was confiscated and burned just to be sure since none of the Doctors expect him to survive.

The others just find any spot they find comfortable and just lay down and drift to Lala land the whole night, Alice was cuddling Deathmeat,Zeke and Kohta as they sleeps, Rei and Takashi was obviously sleep next to each other with their hand held on tight to each other. Saya was sleeping while hodling Muggy in her arms s she rest her back against a crate next to her parents. Tadashi and Kiriko sleeps like a young couple with their arms and legs all relax and just spread them out however they like, specifically Kiriko's palm was covering Tadashi's face while his foot was on her belly.

Shizuka,Christine and Veronica was sleeping next to each other with Shizuka wrap her arms around the two young ladies shoulders and 'accidentally' grabbed their chest as she snored.

Meanwhile X-13 was helping Mobius examine Ethan's condition whom now only wear a boxer with black polka dot and a grey tank top as he sitting the bed in the Auto-doc's room, althought the Auto-doc are full capable of removing Radiations from ones body, Mobius think that its not much of his style to rely on machines, despite the inronic fact that he himself are already 99% machine save for his brain, as Mobius finished his examination on Ethan he said "Well,beside the fact that you're still alive and idioticaly reckless as always with a minor chance of having Diarrea and repulsive smell everytime you belched from drinking too much Nuka-Cola… You're fine!"

"What about my clothes?You can't expect me to walk around looking like a orangutang with a polka dot boxer on!" Ethan said as he gesture his hand at himself.

Mobius replied "Don't worry boy! Since you saved me and…the others… The very least… well its pratically nothing but it's SOMETHING…" Ethan rised one of his eyebrown since he didn't quite catched what Mobius just said. The doctor then said s to X-13 "Lass would you be so kind and fetch me my…eh.. ahem son's old uniform in my quarter?" with that X-13 ran off saying "Be right back handsome!" while waving at Ethan who still have his eye widended at Mobius as he say "You have A SON?"

Mobius then said "Well,yes… a long time go, I don't even remember when but he participated in a small war before…This, Reckless little punk he was just like you… only difference is he's a lousy shot,couldn't even hit a bottle from 5 feets away… The only reason they let him into the famous US Army Airborne Division was because I am the one along with Klein were the Army's favorite weapons manufacturers for them soldier boys when we were younger!"

Ethan said as he folded his arms "So…. He died in the war?" Mobius startled by his question but took no time to replied "No! He got dishonorable discharge…they did let him keep the whole Paratroops uniform uncluding the helmet and everything that came with it when they kick him back home! He died in a car crash…"

Ethan then said "I'm sorry…" which Mobius laughed back "Sorry? Boy he was robbing a bank,he try to escape in MY CAR,at least that's what my own memories database said it was, which he stole and crashed into another police car! The little punk deserved it! I deserve it! I didn't raise the little yahoo properly…"

Ethan chuckled "Woahhh… Didn't know you were capable of being all cheesy like that doc.." Mobius replied "Neither have I! Now let's never talk about that again…" which Ethan smiled "Whatever Doc…"

Just then X-13 walks in carrying a oakwood trunk covered mostly with dust and set it on the table next to Ethan's bed, Mobius then said "Thank you Lass!" then went over and open it up with his robotic arms revealed a set of Paratroopers Uniform (WWII style,you guys could search them up on google for easier visualize it) consist of a dark olive green colored jump jacket with a US Army's Airborne Division Insignia patched on the right sleeve, a pair of jump trousers with reinforced leather knee patches, a water canteen covered with canvas, a switchblade knife, a mussette bag, a set of web gear cartridge belt accompnied with a first aid pouch, a pair of well-preserved jump boots, a olive scarf, a olive military button shirt and a M1-type Helmet with a couple of scratch mark on it.

And finally,there was an Automatic Rifle and a .45 Automatic Pistol inside, the only Automatic Rifle known to Ethan was the one he gave to Takashi as a gift so the guy was excited to see all of these relics. Ethan pick up the helmet and said "God damn… They sure know how to treat your boy nicely eh doc! It's like a fucking museum in this crate! For a bunch of prehistoric cruds, you sure know how to keep these things spic n span …"

Mobius said "Well and now I give these prehistoric cruds to you boy, Can't let you walk around like…that otherwise Dala are gonna have an orgasm…" Ethan widened his eyes and said "She WHAT?" Mobius replied "nevermind, just hurry up and put it on…."

Ethan pick up the clothes and said "Alright alright!... no peeking!" Mobius orb-palmed and said "Boy…We ain't exactly capable of getting 'horny' of seeing a organic lifeform changing in front of us I have you know…" just then X-13 added "I do" which made both Mobius and Ethan stare at her.

…

"Well I gotta say, you look pretty darn good in it lad!" Mobius said as he look at Ethan who was putting on the scarf and the helmet. X-13 was lying on her belly on the bed with both fist up her chin as she making random sexually purring sound at Ethan. The young man then said "I think I better shave…." As he spinning his newly aquired .45 Automatic pistol in near pristine condition on his finger.

Mobius then said "So, now that our business here is done…which mean you and your friends can go your own way… Any paticular destination on your mind?"

Ethan smiled and said "Freeside… I figure my buddies can use a little trip into town… oh by the way…" Ethan said as he pulls out the Platinum Chip from his satchel bag and show it to Mobius "You know what the fuck is this thing?".

Mobius was quite surprise to see it, he then pick it up from Ethan's hand and look at it as he said "Boy the only thing you need to know about this thing is this…Don't ever give it to ANYONE, especially Robert House! Better yet…I suggest you destroy it… You have no idea what this little seemingly insignificant… platinum poky chip…" Ethan raised his hand and said "Poker.." which Mobius quickly replied "Right… Poker…chip is capable of!"

Ethan despite being a skillful hacker and can operate various types of terminal, he was not a complete expert on every single pieces of technologies in the Mojave so he just needed to know one thing thus he asked "Does that include mass-murdering of living things?" which Mobius said "OF COURSE IT DOES!" which the young man replied "Good! that's all I needed to know!" and with that he took back the chip and put it back in his bag.

He then slung the Automatic rifle over his shoulder and said "Well, as soon as everyone's up we'll head out, Thanks for not scoop my brain out again old man!" Mobius folded his Robotic arms and said "Do come back anytime would ya? It's does felt…lonely here from time to time!" Ethan chuckled and said "Don't worry doc… I'll leave Deathmeat here with ya, beside I don't think people out in the waste are exactly used to seeing a Deathclaw infant wagging its tail, constantly sniffing,peeing, Chewing on shoes, bring in the shredded newspaper and play fetch with a human before! Plus I think he actually don't hate you so I say you'll be fine! ...Just don't grab its horn whatever you do!"

X-13 then hugged him tightly with her cybernetic arms and said "Remember to visit me handsome!" which Ethan smiled and gave her a peck on her visor as she squeezes him even tighter caused the guy to yelp "Ow! My Kidney!" Mobius quietly said to himself "I'm sure gonna miss that boy… wait… I can do that?"

…

"Ughhh… No santa I said I'm not interested in yo…" Saeko murmuring in her sleep obviously from her weird dream as she suddenly shot up from hearing a noise nearby, she turned to look and saw Ethan,now in his all-new outfit was sitting on a nearby crate shaving his stubbles with the switchblade knife, with no shaving cream whatsoever.

Saeko pick up her Katana and slowly stood up as she said "Nice digs soldier boy!" which Ethan replied while still running the knife gently and slowly on his chin to shave off the stubbles "Thanks… You feel better?" which she leaned against the stack of crates next to where she slept then folded her arms and smiled "Beside the soreness on my boobs and my chafed butt cheeks from sleeping on the floor… I'm fine!"

Ethan then put away his switchblade Knife and rub his newly shaved chin and grinned "Oh yea… Smooth as a baby's butt cheek!" and look at Saeko who was giggled at his remark and said "We'll head out when everyone's awake! I'm taking you guys into my favorite part of New Vegas!" Saeko said "you mean…" which Ethan nodded "Yep….Freeside!" since the guy already told the gang about Freeside and its people back in their stay in Zion, everyone was hoping for a chance to visit the place. Saya on the other hand was anxious for her chance to meet Julie Farkas, from what Ethan told Saya about Julie's devotion to help the people around the wasteland and Freeside all alike had left Saya idolized the young lady doctor.

Ethan then look at everyone then said to Saeko "You know! Between you and me! I never knew you were capable of crying your eyeballs out like a bitch until last night!" Saeko grinned at him "Between you and me! Neither have I…" as she move closer and closer to him as she gaze intensly at his face, Ethan, despite being a flirty kind of guy from time to time are still quite dense very often so seeing Saeko approaching him with her face only centimeters away from his, the guy awkwardly scratches his cheek and said "What?Something on my face?"

Saeko just said nothing as she grinned with her lips draw closer and closer to his,Ethan was thinking to himself at the current preditcament "_Holy Shit… A chick actually digs my eccentric stinkin' ass… You own me 50 caps Cassidy…" _as he grinned inside and awkwardly poke out his lips and draw it closer to Saeko with one of his eyes closed shut while the other one was wide open for some reason.

But their own private moment was cut off by a tiny noise which startled both of them.

Ethan look to the source of the noise to find Saya, Rei,Takashi, Kohta, Rika Christine, Veronica, Shizuka, Tadashi, Kiriko, Yuriko who was covering Alice's eyes as they grinned at the 'lovely and awkward-as-hell young 'somewhere-near-couple', save for Souichiro who was just gave out a small sign at the them while retain his cold and grumpy expression which made the two both quickly dash away from each other with Ethan said "Look Its not what it OBVIOUSLY Looks like! You see, there were a big ass parasite that got into my mount when I'm sleeping and eh…. Saeko said that the ONLY way to get it out was to suck it from my…Awww shoot who Am I kiddin… this IS what it looks like…" Saeko was both embarassed and amused by his excuse so she just kept blushing while holding back her laugh.

Ethan quickly change the subject and said "Anyway, We're going to Freeside, I have a couple of business… actually I really missed the place plus Saya wanted to meet her idol there so… I think I might as well give you guys a tour of the place!" upon hearing it Saya shot up and yelped "Yesssss…" with a whispery voice as she pick up Muggy and peck him on his monitor,while the others was quite excited of leaving Big MT and explore the Mojave, thus without any noticifications the whole gang just quickly get up and prepare for the trip ahead.

Mobius is the only Doctor who was still awake so he float over to the group and said "Well folks, I'm sorry for the… inconvienients I caused you for OUR mistake, and Sorry about abducting you two lovely couple here miss Christine… And since you folks had saved us slimy brains in a jar, You are all welcome to come back anytime… because to be honest It gets quite lo…" Ethan cut him off "LONELY yes I know doc,You told me back in the med bay when I was half naked!" which caused Rika and Saeko flipping their eyebrowns rapidly while grinning at the guy.

….

_Half a day later, In front of Freeside's entrance…_

"Wow… Time sure fly when we not noticed it…" Kohta said as he carrying his minigun on his shoulder as the gang finally arrived at the gate, Ethan chuckled "I know! I don't even really remember what did we do in order to get here… feels like some 'mysterious force' just…swoosh time AND our memories away… or something…"

Saya rubbed her legs a bit as she said "Well I did remember the part when we have to walk our stinkin' ass here while we could asked those brains to teleport us over!" which Ethan shrugged "…. I never thought about that…Well let that be a lesson to all of us… but still, you don't see mister Souichiro complaining, and hes walking with his majestic bare foot the whole time!" Saya rolled her eyes and said "my dad is an exception ya twit!" which Souichiro have no comment or reactions to Ethan's remark.

Upon entering the gate,in front of the gang was a delerict cityscape with demolished buildings, broken down street light poles, the most notable establishment the gang can see was Mick and Ralph's firearms and supplies store, around the street was a couple of kids playing catch with each others, some hobos was wandering around looking for loots.

Rika folded her arms and said "I like this place already!", Ethan walks a couple of steps forward and said "Welcome to Freeside people! Where the bathrooms are as stink as it could get and the the folks…" Ethan stopped in mid sentence as he draws his .45 Automatic pistol and fired at a Thug who was tried to rape a little girl, the bullet dug right throught his little guy and cut it clean off. Saya has already saved Alice's innocence by covering her eyes and ears as the thug rolling on the ground and screamed in pain while the little girl ran off but not before screaming "Thank you mister!" to Ethan before she do.

Ethan then continue "And the folks…are as Nice as a sane person could possibly get around this concrete shithole!" which Christine chuckled "You don't say!" Then a rapsy voice came up from a nearby downed building "Nice to see ya again chief!" which Ethan smiled as he turn to the source of the voice to see a Ghoul sitting agaisnt a wall, he wore a wasteland settlers outfit and a rather fancy Cowboy hat, Ethan holstered his pistol and said "I see you finally get your life long dream fullfilled eh Rotface?" which the ghoul chuckled back "Well I'm still say yes to infos for Caps, need to save me some money just in case!"

Ethan look at the others and said "Look guys, don't say anything! I'll explain later…" since everyone else except for Souichiro, Christine and Veronica was unaffected by seeing a Ghoul for the first time. Rotface quickly noticed the gang's expressions thus he smiled "Never seen a ghoul before in your life kids? Don't worry, I don't mind!".

Alice step toward him and pulls out a piece of bandage and handed it to the ghoul and said "I only got this bandage left mister, I hope your face'll get better soon!" as she smiled. Rotface took the bandge from Alice then gently rub her hair and chuckled at Ethan "It's not nice to kidnap little angels from heaven just because you don't have kids you know that chief?" which the guy smiled back "You know me, I have strange standards!"

Christine whispered to Veronica "I want a daughter just like her…" whom replied with a grin as both of them looking at Alice smiling at Ethan and Rotface.

Ethan said "Anyway! We're gonna need some casual clothes to wear, its best to blend in with the folks around here! I have some clothes back at Julie's place but since you guys are here too, I'mma get some more…"

The gang then enter Mick and Ralph's store, as soon as Ethan entered the place,he draw his pistol and point it forward and screamed in a playfully tone "Hands up and sell me every single pieces of clothing ya'll Mo…" Ethan then stop as he remember that Alice was here, but he quickly continue "…Morons got, and a couple of baseball caps… and that Fedora… and that cool ass shade… and some pomade… please?"

The two owners of the establishment just look at Ethan and chuckled "Good to see ya still cuckoo as ever Van Dyke! Give me a minute, Just got us a fresh shipment of clothing…" Saeko was trying to hold back her laugh as she asked Mick "Is he always buy stuffs from your store like this?" which the man replied "Yep! Sometimes with a pencil, sometimes with a fork, a spoon, even with a rolled up newspaper… I don't even dare to imagine what kind of crazy dame would date this nutjob… Oh where are my manners, I'm Mick, the guy over there with the raggidy-ass broom's my brother Ralph, and you are?"

Saeko shake his hand and as she smiled "Nice to meet ya Mick, I'm "the crazy dame who would love to date this nutjob" ! But you can call me Saeko!" which caused everyone to "woooooo!" and stared at Ethan who was awkwardly scratches his helmet except for Souichiro who just silently take a look around the items displayed in the shop. Mick then grinned at Ethan and said "Looks like shes a keeper Van Dyke!" while he flipping his eyebrowns at Ethan.

Mick then went to the back of the store for a couple of minutes before coming back with a big bag filled with clothes of all kinds, he placed it on the counter and said "Should be more than enough for you guys,thought I doubt there're be a fittable size for mister grumpy face bare-footed 'Rocky Balboa' over there!" which Souichiro just replied whil still looking around the stores goods "I'm fine with this outfit,thank you…" Mick then continue "Alright that would be…" but Ethan cut him off by pulled out a bag filled with caps which he obtained from the fountain back in Higgs Village and threw it on the counter then smiled at the brothers.

Mick just grinned back as he swipe the bag from the counter and said "Thank you for shopping and please come again!" as Ethan and the gang walks out of their store.

Upon exited from the establisment, the gang find a group of thugs with brass knuckles and switchblades blocking their path with the obvious expression on their faces that says 'You're fucked'.

Ethan took off his helmet and gave it to Takashi and said to the others "Don't worry… I got this… but if they managed to hit me more than 8 times, you guys can jump them…" he then said to the thugs "Alright, I'm guessing that YOU guys are here on behalf of mister Pedophile over there right?" as he pointed at the dead man on the corner of the alley where Ethan shot him due to severe bloodloss. Ethan then turned to Saya and signal her to cover Alice's ears which she had already done so.

One of the thugs step up and said "You Damn right we are you slimy chiken shit! You know who the fuck you just killed?" which Ethan take a look at the corpse again and said "Didn't you cocksuckers heard me? I said 'MISTER MOTHERFUCKING PEDOPHILE'! Now I'm gonna say this once! Leave now or I'm gonna punch each and every single of one of your crack-filled noses right back into your china porcelain skulls!"

Without another second of hesistation, the leading thug shouted "KILL HIM!" which Saya quickly react by covered Alice's eyes upon hearing. Ethan rolled his eyes and casually walk toward them as he grabbed the first thug who charged at him and slammed his forehead right into the thug's nose,completely sent it backward into the guy's skull,killing him instantly. Ethan then let go of the corpse and dodge a switch blade slash from another thug and quickly grabbed his arm and broke it then proceed with slamming his forehead into the thug's nose which ended up with the same result.

Right at that moment, Ethan was hit by a brass knuckle from another thug, but the guy quickly shook it off despite the bruise on his left cheek and block the thug's second punch and rotate his arm so the thug's elbow would face upward then proceed with breaking it with a downward elbow strike of his own, Ethan then finish him off by grabbing his head and slam his knee upward into the thug's nose which sharing the same fate as the earlier victims did.

Meanwhile the others was watching Ethan as he continue to held true to his word by driving every single one of the thugs's nose bones right into their skulls despite he himself had taken quite an considerable amouth of punches, yet the guy still showing no sign of slowling down or exaushtion. Kiriko folded her arms and signed "The kid sure like to get himself injured for other people everywhere he goes doesn't he?" which Rei smiled at her mother and said "And that's why we love him! Ain't that right Saeko?" Rei said grinning at Saeko who has glued her eyes into the action in front of them.

Mick was leaning agaisn't the door behind them as he smoking on his cigarette and said to the gang"You know! The kids around here really like him… he ain't no angel that's for damn sure, but he sure will burn his ass oil off for the safety of the childrens around here… Oh that reminds me,you guys should pay a visit to Old Mormont Fort, just tell Van Dyke that Julie's looking for him if hes in town…" and with that Mick flick the cigarette and walks back in.

Kohta was shouting "YEAHHH, FUCK THEM UP ETHAN!" while Saya rolled her eyes at the chubby young man, Saeko just silently smiled at the man in action as she slightly blushed. Souichiro just silently observing the fight as he signed "Admirable Courage, but still reckless…"

Back to Ethan who just finished another thug by pinned him to the ground and slam his boot down on the thug's face which drove his nose bone into his skull once again. That leave only one last thug who was panic upon witnessing his buddies decimated by one single man, Ethan then spit out a bit of blood as he crack his head left and right then crack his blood-stained fist as he walks toward the thugs who was shaking on his feet, the thug then pulls out a 9mm pistol and pointed at Ethan who shrugged and said "Really? Really dude? I skull-fucked every single one of your armed buddies and you actually thinks you can take me on with that peewee gun?"

The thugs don't even know how to respond to that,so he just blidnly open fire at Ethan who quickly dashed forward, most of the bullet missed him except for one managed to grind on his forehead before went past him which caused a minor cut, Ethan reached the thug and quickly disarm him by breaking his hand, Ethan then grabbed the thug's gun and used the butt to smash it into the thug's neck, serverly damaged his vocal cord, wasting no time, Ethan grabbed the thug's hair and said "Hammer Time!" then smash the pistol's butt multiple time into the thug's nose and pummeled it into the skull.

Having disposed of the thugs, Ethan look at the others and said "Ready to meet your idol Saya?" which she awkwardly grinned and said "Sure, After she patched you up first!"

_Twenty minutes later, Old Mormont Fort…_

Upon entering the gate, the first thing everyone saw was tents, sandbags and numerous homeless people, old, young, childrens of all ages and genders are gathered around the rather spacious fort ground, a lot of people in lab coat are seen around the place as they tend to the sick and passing out food for the folks, there were one person stand out than most, a young woman with a spiked mohawk hairstyle with a rather kind smile on her face, upon spotting Ethan, she quickly walk toward the gang and hugged him in a sisterly manner, right at that moment Saya ran up to her and grab hold of her hand and said "You probably never heard of me but I'm a big fan your work…I'm Saya! Which Julie smiled back at her as she shake Saya's hand and awkwardly said "Why Thank you! Never thought there are actually people out there admire our work…!"

Julie then noticed Ethan's partly busted up face and said "Geez Van Dyke! You been fighting again?" which Ethan scratches his head since Takashhi still holding his helmet and said "No Julie… I fell down the stair…" which she obviously didn't bought it but decided to play along with his joke by saying "Alright alright… Lets get you patched up and guess what? Today is Flu Shots day, which mean that YOU! are gonna sit tight and take the needle!" as she stopped him from running off, Ethan began to look nervous and said "Aw C'mon Julie! I don't really trust its name… beside, apart from my bruised face, a cut on my forehead and the fact that my kidney have about 20.5% of having kidney stone.. I'm fine!"

Julie managed to get a hold of him and said "No No no… I insist!" with full determinations on her face, the others began to figured out one of Ethan's ironic's weakness, Saya folded her arms and said "How Ironic, Ethan Van Dyke! The man who doesn't scared of the needle of the Stimpak…" Saeko added "Or the bullet from a anti-material rifle…" Kohta added "Or the sting from a giant Cazador…" Shizuka quickly jumped in "Or my cooking…" then finally Rei and Takashi said in unison "Is afraid of a needle from a flu shot!" which caused Ethan to signed and said "I know I know… Anyway Julie, Can we stay here and help guys out if I agree to take that flu shot?"

Julie then grinned at him and said "To be honest you don't have to agree to take the flu shot to stay here! We never say no to a helping hands… But since you're offering,Deal! Which Ethan grunted "D'OH!" as she and Ethan walk off to the Flu shot tent, she look back at the others and grinned "You guys should get change if you need to, I have lots of space in my office for you girls if you needed to change! And don't worry about rooms, We never ran out of space for setting up tents, I'll get back to you guys soon as I finished with mister big baby here!" her bright grin for some reasons gave out a novelty holy aura which made Saya and Rika covered their eyes as they said "Shes… an angel!"

Takashi said to Rei "pretty cozy amosphere they havingat least!" which Rei replied "Reminds me of Zion…but in a different way… must be the tents!"

Before anyone decided what to do, they heard Ethan's signature high pitched scream emitted from the tent, which caused Alice to giggled as she held Zeke.

…..

End of Chapter 20


	21. Update

**First I like to apologize for removing the latest Chapter since I getting a couple of opinions, and I agree that they were right, thus I'm removing the chapter and Re-write it cause to be honest, I also think its kinda crappy even for a crappy writer like myself.**

**I'll have it back within tomorow. I Am so Sorry.**


	22. Ma' Where were thou part 1

Chapter 21: Ma' Where were thou Part 1

_Old Mormont Fort, two days later…_

"Would you sit still Van Dyke? Sheesh, I haven't touched it yet… " Julie said as she try to apply some antibiotic cream on his cut wound which the guy got from the bullet, even thought its was nothing too serious, but knowing Julie, she won't settle down once she see a fresh wound no matter how bad it is. Ethan was grumbling to himself as he sat on the bed next to her,he took off most of the upper part of his outfit, save for the white t-shirt,he also put on a pair of ash grey cuffed jeans and a pair of old motorcycle boots. Ethan try to coupe with the stings from the antibiotic as he asked "Say… How're you guys and the Kings going along?"

Julie smiled as she pull out a bandage and gently apply it to his forehead and said "Well, You'll be glad to hear that ever since… Pacer's dead… the King himself and his gang had been quite helpful! They tend to visit here even more than any homeless folks ever did, bringing medical supplies, foods and gave us protection from the rising local gangs… Guess I have you to thanks heh?"

Ethan chuckled as he put the cigarette on his lips "Nah! Thanks the Jet dosage I gave to… Never mind…" which Julie has already figured out thus she just smiled back.

Just then Saya walks into the tent with Alice, Saya was wearing a Hoodie over her tank top with a cut-off jeans shorts, she also put on a pair of kneepads in case she have to 'run'. Alice was wearing a rather cute pink dress which the two dug up from the Clothing bundles Ethan bought from Mick and Ralph's. Ethan chuckled as he rolled up one of his t-shirt sleeves and stuff the cigarette pack into the rolled up part and said to Alice "Now you look more like an angel kid!" which Alice giggled while Saya grinned at him and said with a rather sweet yet threatening voice "If you try anything funny on her, I'll forget that I look up to you as a brother and I'mma pluck your 'beads' out ye hear?" which Ethan smiled back "loud and clear sis!" as he blow out some smoke.

As they look at the activities outside from the tent, Saeko and Rei was playing with some kids, Rei was wearing a rolled up jeans and a pair of old hi-top canvas sneakers, she still wear the same white tank top. Saeko was wearing a hoodie which she zipped it all the way up to her collar and a pair of grey rolled up jeans and boots. Takashi and Kohta was entertaining the more rowdy bunch of the folks by wrestle each other. Takashi finally have a change of outift in quite a while, as he now wore a white t-shirt with a couple of ripped out holes and a dark blue rolled up jeans and hi-top canvas sneakers, Takashi even borrowed Ethan's pomade and slicked his hair back similar to Ethan's hairdo. Kohta just wear a new t-shirt which he cut both of the sleeves off since none of the pants Ethan's bought fits him.

Yuriko,Tadashi, Christine and Veronica who was wearing a dress which she had always wanted for so long, was busy helping the other doctors tending to the elders while Kiriko,Shizuka,Rika and Tadashi helps with cooking the foods.

Julie smiled at the three as she took off her medical gloves and said "I don't even know how to thank you guys, just two days after your arrival and…everything along with everyone… just so… lively!" Ethan smiled back at her and said "Well… you can start by telling me what's with that woman over there…" Ethan then point his finger over at a woman who was sitting on a chair next to a barrel as she just sadly stare into nothingness, the woman was in her late 40s, she wore a wasteland setteler outfit, she had medium messy hair, a couple of minor scar on her face and a dark blue eyes which strangely resembled Ethan's eyes.

Julie signed and said "That's miss Holiday, the poor woman, she been throught a lot I can tell, we found her collapsed in from of the fort entrance bout 5 months ago, she was beaten by someone,leaving bruises and cuts on her body, no one knew where were she from, when she woke up… She didn't talk to anyone… she just kept staring into the void like that, she still eats but not much,just enough to keep a person alive, I don't even see her getting much sleep ever since, the only thing she actually shared with us was her name 'Holiday'!"

Saya look at the woman for a second and said "Maybe you should go talk to her Ethan!" which he grunted "Awww c'mon… Do I have to? Can we at least wait til after dinn…" Ethan stopped in mid-sentence when he noticed Saya's 'No is not an Option' eyes and said "Alrightttt…." As he flicked the cigarette and walk toward the woman while Saya and Alice slowly follows him and observe how the guy interact.

Ethan sat dowm right in front of her and awkwardly said "Uh… Howdy miss Holiday… I'm eh… Ethan Van Dyke,but you can call me Ethan…" The woman doesn't seem to react, she just kept staring into the same direction. Ethan scratches his head and said "So eh…. Who did this to you ma'm?" the woman began to react as she slowly raised her arm and revealed a Legion's insignia being molted onto the back of her wrist which represent her as a slave. This made Ethan felt slightly pissed as he understand what happened to the poor woman. Ethan then continue "How did you… escaped?" The woman just slowly shake her head which Ethan just take it as a 'I don't know'.

The woman then look at Ethan for a couple of second then said "You have such beautiful eyes…" which the guy was quite flattered since no one ever said that to him before, seeing Ethan fidgeting from her comment, she continue "My little boy have eyes just like you…" which Ethan smiled "Well lucky little tyke ain't he?" but the woman look down and said "No… He's dead…" Ethan was silent as he said "Wha….what happen…?".

As the two was conversating, Julie was standing next to Saya and Alice and look at Ethan in awe since no one around here could get miss Holiday to openly sociolize with the others, and Ethan just done it without any efford. But unknown to Ethan, his gang has already learned about miss Holiday's condition from the other doctors while he was struggling with the flu shot in the tent. So seeing Ethan managed to talk to her so casually got their attention also as well as the other folks around Fort Mormont.

Back to Ethan and Holiday, she just faintly signed and said "I was captured by the legion…long ago… I became their slave… But during my years in the camp… There was a legionary he… was different… he treat me kindly and gentle… unlike the others! Then before I knew it, I was secretly pregnant with his child… He then came up with a plan to help me escape when I gave birth of the boy! He got killed in the process… " she sobbed as the story goes "I ran… Ran as fast as I could… Then I have done the most disguting thing a mother could do to her child… I left him in front of a doorstep in a nearby town…" Right at this part Ethan began to felt something swell up inside him, but he still act natural and listen to her story "… They eventually caught up with me… Those animals beat me… Violated me until they believe I was dead… then just leave me lying in the ground and went back to their headquarter!" Ethan can feel his blood boiled up by the Legion's never ending acts of savages as he clenched his fist, the others can feel the same as they listen to her story, Rei was holding Takashi's arms as they sat down near the two.

Holiday continue "When I came to, I began drifting from places to places, I was lost… both in directions and mentally! But one thing was still deep in my mind : I have to find my son…. So I began to search for him, asking whoever I can about anything I can remember about the town I left him in… My search took me over ten years… but when I finally found the town, the new settlers there said it was Raided by a bunch of Fiends before they arrived, and everyone was killed… I was too late… What kind of mother Am I… I can't even find my own son in time to protect him… I shouldn't even left him there in the first place… after that I just… let my feet drag me senslessly wherever it wants to drag me to… until I collapsed… It's my fault… It's my fault my son is dead…" and with that she just covered her mouth and cry, Ethan then patted her on the shoulder and said "There there! It's not your faut ma'm… I mean think for a minute, If you took your son with you! Those retards would have took the boy back and enslave him for the rest of his life… Beside.. Are you sure that all the people in the town you left your son in WAS all killed? You know how gossip can exxagegrate stuffs! One minute you told them you have a small splinter in your foot the next minute they be going around saying your leg just got sliced off! Maybe he and his foster parents managed to get away… Look! try not to think too much ma'm what you need now is some rest… and some fat… cause eh.. You look too thin for woman with such a beautiful face I tell ya that!"

Miss Holiday smiled and held his hand "…you're the sweetest boy I have ever talked to! You… reminded me of that Legionary who helped me!" which Ethan scratches his head and said "Ok I think that's enough for today miss Holiday,now get some sleeps… You have a big breakfast tomorrow! Tell you what! IF you promise me that you will get more sleeps and finish your meal, I'll look for your son… In case he's really dead… I'll hunt the Mo…Morons who killed him down! Ok?".

After making sure that Holiday is asleep, Ethan walks out of the tent and saw everyone looking at him and grinned which made him shrugged "What? She says I have pretty eyes… no one ever say my eyes are pretty before soooo…." Julie just step forward and said "You know you just did the things that we having a hard time to do in the past 5 months : getting miss Holiday to Openly socialize and get her to take a rest without having her keep ignoring us and staring at god-know-where! Anyway I think you guys should get some sleeps too…"

…

_The next Morning…_

"Well! You feel better after a fully rested night ma'm?" Ethan said as he eating his ration of Breakfast while smiling at Miss Holiday who was doing the same with a smile on her face.

Miss Holiday then asked him "Does your parents live in Freeside too?" which he shrugged "Nah… my mom left me on another person's doorstep too in some godforsaken town too… my foster pop did quite a job raising me, until the Fiends decided to raid the town and kill him just like they did to your son's town! Back when they were still the big muscle around the Mojave before the NCR arrived! A bit too late if you ask me…"

Holiday lowered her head and said "I'm sorry…" which he chuckled "Aw c'mon Cheer up ma'm! That's not how to start a day… Maybe on Monday but not now ok? What you need next is some fresh air… thought I wouldn't call this post-nuclear-war stuff we been breathing fresh but YOU get the point, How bout I'll take you out for a stroll around town? I doit all the time whenever I'm bored, Sad, Drunk or High… And possibly sleepwalking! "

Not waiting for her to answer his offer, he stood up and chug down the rest of his coffee and stuff his cigartte pack into his rolled up sleeve then gently grabbed her hand and head for the door but not before he said to Julie "I'll have her back within the day!"

The others kept smiling at the sight of Ethan keeping a woman who has to endure so many pain in her life company, Julie said to the others as they were eating breakfast "That guy is full of surprises…. First he was hesistated to talk to her, now look at him… he's like her personal psychyatrist…" which Saeko replied "Maybe he understand what it felt like… he was abandoned by his mom too…" Julie was surprised Ethan never told her this before, she just sadly look at him and said "The Poor guy, he try to heal her wounds by open up his own…"

_The streets of Freeside…_

As the two was walking among the sidewalk, Ethan began to hum the melody from the "Sounds of silent" song which he always do when hes in a good mood. Holiday was shocked to hear it for some reasons, she just widened her eyes and asked him "Where did you… heard that melody?"

Ethan shrugged "Oh that! That's all I remembered about my mom as a baby, I didn't remember what she looked like, how she's smell cause but I glad I didn't cause that's a creepy thing to be remembered by, But I do remember THIS melody, I think she used to hum it to me before dumping me in front of my 'pop' house! Or just my Brain acting up ever since I got sho… never mind! But why did you acted so shock anyway?"

Holiday jumped as she said "Oh nothing, It's just that I haven't heard that song for quite a while, my lover you-know-who used to hum it to me a lot so Its kinda startled me whenever I heard it from someone else!"

Ethan shrugged again and said "Okkk… Whatever you say Ma'm…"

As the two walks toward the Atomic Wrangler, the two saw a little girl was walking with her mom across the street from where they walk, Ethan chukled at the scene and said to Holiday "Between you and me Ma'm! That kid don't know how lucky she was… " Holiday asked him "Do you…. Ever think about… Your mom… or… you know… Finding her?" which he think about it for second and answered "… Of course I do… But I try not to make it my first Priorities, which was being alive, making caps, kicking asses, A couple of boozes here and there, belches in front of my buddies… anddd maybe have myself became a part-time stand-up comedian… Please don't tell anyone I told you that!"

Holiday smiled at him and said "You're by far the realest person I have ever met…" which he replied "Not quite Ma'm, I'm still believe in Santa Clause and that Uncle Sam is hiding under my bed… "

Holiday said "We're all big babies sweetie! we will believe whatever we wanted to believe just to… feel better when we woke up the next morning,look at ourself in the mirror and thinking 'I did the right thing'… Me, I'm still believe that my son is alive and well, and that's just because you told me so last night…"

Ethan smiled at her as they entered the Atomic Wrangler, Ethan waved at Francine and James Garret whose were standing behind the bar, as the two sit down, Francine came up to Ethan and said "So… What can I get for you and your… eh…" Francine said as she jerk her finger at Holiday which Ethan chuckled "No,shes a friend… and some Whiskey would be nice…"

Francine smiled at the two and said "Okkk… Comin' up…" , she turns round and took the whiskey bottle on the shelf and put a little shot glass on the table and filled it up, Ethan then grabbed her hand and smiled "Leave the bottle…" which Francine grinned and did what he told, Holiday then put her hand on his arm and said "You shouldn't drink that much sweetie…" which caused Francine to chuckled at her comment "She's your mother or something Van Dyke?"

Ethan chug down the glass and smiled "I wishhh…" and handed back the bottle to Francine as Holiday told him, the woman bartender smiled as she put the bottle back on the shelf "Sorry, It just that you two are so…alike… Well your eyes that is, even your grins are alike…" Ethan chuckled and pointed at James then said "People told me you two are nothing alike yet you're twins… you don't see me complaining to you two about that when I'm drunk as a crackhead hyped up on Ether mixed with coffee do ye?"

James just smiled back at Ethan as he was cleaning the shot glasses, Francine smiled at the two and said "Touche…"

Just then, James walks toward Ethan and put a newly polished sliver pocket watch in front of him and said "Almost forgot Van Dyke! Here's yer watch, Just be glad I'm able to fix it despite I'm graduating from medical school one day before the War broke out… That would be one favor…"

As Ethan took the watch, Holiday once again shocked to see the watch for some reasons, she once again managed to keep her cool and asked "It's beautiful…" which Ethan peck it on the surface and said "My foster pop gave it to me when I was a kid, saying something about he found it along with me in front of his doorstep… It have a pretty nice tune…" then he put it back into his jeans pocket and asked "Alright James! What can I do for ye?"

James lean his face forward and said "There's been numerous cases of disappearances and kidnaps all around Freeside! And from the newly self-proclaimed gangs rising around this joint… my guess would be Trafficking, and I'm sure that AT LEAST one of them are involved! Now the NCR are on the case too, but their laws tooks too long… can't even catch a damn prostitute with a peg leg, let alone a fat ass carrying a tied up little girl on his back… That's why I needed you to do this… I already asked the King himself, the guy said he'll think about it… He came here a couple of times after Hadrian left for his 'big-career' at The Tops, Gotta say, for a good looking gang leader, the guy sure can sing…"

James then crouched down for a bit and came back up behind the bar with a Double Barrel Shotgun and a bunch of shotgun shells inside a ammo box, James put it on the table and said "Here's a gift for ye, one of my buddies snatched this from some hillbillies back in Point Lookout State Park… a real meat shredder it is…Oh and this too…" James then took out a Confederate hat from under the bar and put it on the table which Ethan immidetaly took it and put it on and grinned "How Generous of ya… What's the catch?"

James took out a cigarrette and put it on his lips as he said "It's your advance payment, whether you solve the case or not,long as we don't got any NCR personnel killed in the mix, they will leave us alone…"

Ethan paid for the drink, gathered his newly obtained goods and stood up which Miss Holiday did the same, Ethan then said as they both walk out the door "I'll tell you when I'm done…"

_Later that Night…_

"Well look who's back!" Julie grinned as she and the others was chatting with the homeless folks, Ethan and miss Holiday just came back from their 'morning stroll' with Holiday trying to hold pressure on Ethan's new wound on his forehead, as Ethan was grumbling "Ouch Ouch Ouch…" as Holiday said "Look sweetie, I know you wanted to save that girl from the sewer's flood but people invented the ladder for a reason…."

Ethan smiled "But we did save her right?" which Holiday replied "Yes we did, but senselessly jump down and got your head slammed into a out-of-place pipe is not such a good idea…"

Julie signed as she took Ethan to the medical tent along with Holiday, Julie put on her gloves as she said "Okk… I think about 5 stiches should do it… You want some painkiller with that?" Ethan jumped at the '5 stiches' part so he fidgeting as he said "Don't worry Doc… It's just a flesh wound see?" Ethan said as he jerk his thumb on the bloody piece of skin hanging down from his forehead along with a stream of blood which Julie reacted by rolling her eyes "You do realize I can see your skull from here right?" which Ethan awkwardly said "It just need some ice is all…" . Holiday then put her hand on his hand and said "Young man! I think you should let miss Julie fix you up, It's for your own good ok?" which Ethan signed and said "Okkk, Okkk! You win Ma'm… but that just because you complimented my eyes alright?" which Holiday gently patted him on the head and smiled.

Seeing the two together made the whole gang widened their eyes except for Souichiro, Saya asked "Do any of you guys know what this mean?" which Kohta quickly replied "Hell Yea! Ethan's into mature women!" which Saeko knocked him on the head upon hearing, Saya then rolled her eyes and said "Noooo! It means the next time he got his ass messed up, Miss Holiday better be around to keep him from running off cause of his fear of 'vaccine needles and stitches' !"

…

"Well it's time for bed miss Holiday!" Ethan said as he put his confederate hat back on, but he wore it high enough not to touch the stiched part of his forehead, he then follow her back to her tent to make sure that she really got to her bed, as he tucked her into bed, Ethan smiled at her and said "I gotta go investigate the kidnaps tomorrow so… If you need anything, you could talk to Julie or my buddies, I'll be back around noon…or later… anyway, sleep tight Ma'm!" Holiday still holding his hand for a couple of seconds before letting go and said as Ethan walks out the tent "Try not to get into troubles Ok?"

Ethan smiled back to her "Can't promise you that Ma'm! It's how I roll…but… I'll try to keep it to a minimum…" and with that he walked out.

And in front of him was the whole gang who was grinning the guy, Ethan shrugged and said "What?" Saeko and Saya just said as they both grinned "Ohhhhh Nothin…" Kohta then try to mock a little boy voice and hugged Saya from behind and said "Ohhhhh Miss Holiday… I don't think our age should be a barricade for our Luvveeee- er!" and once again Saeko slammed her fist on Kohta's head and said with a playfully voice "Don't listen to tubby here Ethan,but still… you like her don't chaaa?" and with that she grinned.

Ethan widended his eyes and said "WHAT?" which Saeko quickly replied "No no, I don't mind, I luvvvv threesome…" then her face got serious again as she said "Ok seriously I didn't mean it as you Like-Like her, Just you know… Like how Saya likes you as a brother…"

Ethan shrugged "Well I enjoy helping her out with her depression and all, but hey C'mon! I just met her a day ago, how could I possibly look up to her as a Mo… I'm going to bed! See ya guys in the morning!"

As he walk back to his tent, Rika folded her arms and asked Saya "You think he's…" before Rika can finish her question Saya grinned at her and said "…Trust me, Knowing the guy's mental state… I say he does… to a couple of degrees at least! … who knows! Maybe she IS his long-lost-mother… or maybe just me talking nonsense since I'm exausted… See ya in the morning guys…" and with that Saya went to her tent as she yawned on her way.

Ethan was lying on his bed as he pulls out his pocket watch, upon opening it, there were a tune from the "tempest sonata" but on a much slower pace (By Beethoven, You could search it up on Youtube, I heard both original version and slow version but the slow version from the movie Total Recall with Collin Farell really gets me everytime thus) played from inside of the watch's interior, Ethan just closed his eyes for a minute and said "Never though you could fix the music player thingie James… You're much more handy than you look!" And with that he falls asleep with his watch still on his hand and close to his chest.

…

End of Chapter 21


	23. Ma' Where were thou part 2

Chapter 22: Ma' Where were thou Part 2

_Fort Mormont,Early in the morning…_

Ethan was the first one to woke up early,even earlier than Soucihiro to be precise, he brushes his teeth and put his t-shirt back on, the he sliently creep out to the field kitchen and make himself some food and coffee and noming on them as fast as he could.

Ethan then wrote a note for everyone that read : **"**_**Going out to investigate possible trafficking ring, do NOT follow me! But I knew you guys wouldn't listen anyway thus, Imma give you guys this garuantee, IF I'M NOT BACK IN THE NEXT 4 Fu… aw crap I forgot Alice would read this so I can't curse… wait… oh shoot, why did I wrote that down… Oh Gosh darn it I did it again, anyway forget it I don't have an eraser, just DON'T Follow me or WE ARE ALL Gonna Dieth!**_

_**P.S I mean Die, sorry the darn pencil broke, I have to grind it with my teeth to sharpen the thing.**_

_**ETHAN VAN DYK… AW I hate this pencil. "**_

He then took his old Leather jacket he stashed in Julie's place then put it on, then snug his .45 Automatic pistol into the back of his jeans and slick his hair backward then silently walk throught the door. As he grin as he walk farther and farther from the fort thinking that he was unoticed, another person has emerged from the Fort gate and slowly follow him after closing it.

Ethan decided to go see Rotface who just happen to woke up a while ago, Ethan sat down next to Rotface and lean back agaisnt the wall, before he can say or ask anything, Rotface quickly smiled "Lemme guess, You're about the abductions right chief?".

Quite Impressed with Rotface's perception, Ethan just simply pulls out a small ragged leather purse with about 20 caps inside then handed it to Rotface and said "You can have the purse too! I need whatever you can give me about those Traffickers… or whatever they call themselves!"

Rotface took the goods and said "Heck with much caps, I could even lead you right to 'em! Anyway, You're in luck… These punks operated from pass 12 PM until 5 AM… and it's only 4AM,meaning you could still caught them in the act! However, I only know their 'shipment storage', Its over there! Somewhere inside of that debris, you're gonna have to figure out their HQ from there…"

Just then, the two saw a shady man wearing a Merc Cruiser outfit, and he was holding a little girl's hand in a menacing manner, that was more than enough to gave it out for him, Ethan and Rotface silently orbserving as the man was loitering around an old sign post just when Ethan regonized the little girl, she was the one he saved from the rapist the day he and the gang arrived in Freeside. Ethan gritted his teeth as he clenching his fist as the man slap around the little girl a couple of times as she cried.

Rotface put his hand on Ethan's shoulder and said "keep your cool Chief… you need to think about a plan on how to approach him without having your ass a piercing of a life time…" Ethan then slowly took off his leather jacket and gave it to Rotface and said "It's chilly today… you gonna need this.." and then he grinned as he slowly approach the man with a behaviours of a crackhead as he scratches himself in the arms accompained with a wobbly walk.

Once close enough,Ethan said in a fux sickly voice "Ey…ey.. ey bro… you have some spare caps?" seeing Ethan coming close to him looking like a crackhead, the man spitted at him and said "Get your junky ass outta here before I give you a rehab session of your lifetime bitch!"

Ethan still slowly walk forward and say "Pleasssse mannnn! I nneedd it… I'… I'll do anything…. I… I'll suck your dong MANNN!".

The man windened his eyes and said "The fuck did you say to me?" Ethan has already within the melee combat zone as he said "I'LL…. SUCK… YOUR…" and before the man knew it, Ethan quickly grabbed his balls with his fist and with full force, he crushed the unfortunate man's 'magazine', the pain was too much for any man to witstand to the point the Trafficker can't even scream, his voice was in a mute state due to nearly all of his nerve has suffered a pain far to gruesome for them to comprehend, his jaws was wide open but there were no sound come out from it, the only thing that coming out of his mouth was a miniture foutain of blood.

Ethan then grabbed his face and slammed his forehead into the man's nose, the result was obvious,he fell limp to the ground with blood gushing out of his pants and his nostril. Blood was also coming out of Ethan's forehead due to his reckless attack has re-open a portion of the sticthed up wound.

Ethan then help the little girl up and said "Didn't anyone tell you not to let stranger slap you around?" the little girl just tilted her head and said "mister, what does 'dong' means?" Ethan jumped at her question. So he scratches his hair and said "Well you see kid! That's a very bad word… You should NEVER EVER say it to anyone ok little girl? Not EVEN YOUR BOYFRIEND… If you have one… I'mma wash my mouth with soap when I'm back home!... but first I need your help to punish the bad guys who try to harm you ok?"

The little girl slowly nodded her head, Ethan then said "Alright, I'll try to find the entrance somewhere around here…" as he and the little girl walk toward the pile of debris, the girl sat on a piece of concrete and swinging her feet back and forward as Ethan look for an etrance. 15 minutes into the back-breaking search,Ethan took noticed of a large piece of concrete that was too light for its own good,so he slowly lift it up, revealing a downward staircase which suppose to lead to a basement of the downed building.

Ethan then held the little girl's hand and said "Ok, now I want toyou pretend that I'm your kidnapper! As soon as that door is open! I'll cover you so you can make a run for it…got it?"

The girl was nervous but she still agree to do so, thus Ethan gulped as they approached the iron door, Ethan then slamming his fist on the door, a couple of seconds later a thick southern voice can be heard from behind the door "Shipment?" which Ethan replied with a deep voice "Yep! One little money maker!", the voice behind the door said "Are you ok Kurt? Your voice sounds different…" Ethan quickly replied as he cover the girl's ears "Of Course it sounds different ye dumb fuck! This little bitch punched me in the neck earlier…" Ethan then whispered to her "Growl and kick me in the leg!" which the girl quickly oblige as she go "Hyyyyaa!" and Ethan's voice along with a loud thud can be heard "OW My Fucking legs! You little peewee!" as he once again covered her ears.

The man from behind the door is now laughing "Well I'll be damned! The Terrible man snatcher Kurt Horrigan has met his match!... Alright alright, get her in…"

As soon as he heard the lock being unlocked from the other side Ethan signaled the girl to run which she quickly dashed off and hide behind a nearby debris not far from the basement.

The moment the door open, the man behind was met by Ethan's .45 Automatic pistol muzzle. He only managed to say "WHAT THE FUC…" before his eyes got blown off by the .45 round, not stopping there, Ethan grabbed the dead man by the collar and shove the pistol throught the hole he just made then continue down the stair as he took out every single thugs that dumb enough to fire at him while using the dead guard as a meat shield.

At the end of the stair, after Ethan disposed of his 'shield' and reload his pistol, in front of his eyes were a whole pack of little childrens of both genders. Just sitting around the room, a lot of them was crying from the new wounds and bruises on their bodies. Ethan's insides were boling hot from seeing this, then he noticed a thug were still alive, Ethan walked toward him, force the thug up and slam him into the wall and said "Where?" the thug spitted out a little blood and said "Where what?"

Ethan gritted his teeth and punched him in the place where Ethan's bullet hit him, causing the thug to screamed in pain, Ethan then said "Where are your Headquarter you fucking slimy kids napper piece of shit?"

The thug still haven't break yet, so he still smirk at Ethan and said "And what if I say Fuck you?" Ethan cracked his head to the side and said to the childrens "Kids, close your eyes and cover your ears as tight as you can alright? You don't want this kind of stuffs to be on your therapy session's report when you're older!" which the kids did so.

Ethan then stick out his thumb and said "then I'll say 'Say hello to mister Thumb-Thumb!" and with that he jabbed his thumb right into the thug's right eyes, the force driven by Ethan's anger shattered the thug's right eye into a bloody mess, the thug, obviously wasn't expect this gruesome method, was howling in fear and agony as Ethan screamed agaisnt his ears "WHERE?" as he pull his thumb out and jabbed it back in again with greater force which the thug react even more loud.

After a series of horrifying and bloody jabs, the thug finally break, he just lying on the ground,his eye is now nothing but a pile of red paste and a meaty mess, he whispering weakly "Westside… Westside…." Ethan cracked his knuckles which stained with blood, his thumb was broken from all the forceful jabbings but the pain was nothing to him, he then crouched down and put a chokehold down on the thug's neck by placing one hand on to another and push them down as hard as he can due to his broken thumb, Ethan's teeth began to gritted as he began to hear crackling sounds from his victim's neck, he was pissed off inside of his mind because compare to what the thug and his partners in crime did to the childrens they kidnapped, getting one of his eyes destroyed and getting choke to death was still too good for a scum like this thug in Ethan's book . But unknown to Ethan, another was trying to pick himself up while pointing his revolver at Ethan while the guy was enjoy choking the thug.

As soon as the thug died from suffocate and from a shattered vocal cord, Ethan heard a sound the hammer being cocked back, he quickly turn to the source of the hammer cocking sound just to hear a loud gunshot.

Ethan was quite shock,at the moment he didn't even bother to check if he himself has been shot or not, because in front of him was a dead thug with a large buckshot wound on his stomach and miss Holiday was shaking with Ethan's double barrel shot gun in her hands, smoke still coming out of the barrel as she regaining her cool after seeing what she did to the thug who was going to get the drop on her young new friend.

Ethan look at her for a second then rubbed his forehead and said "Miss Holiday! What part of 'don't follow me' didn't you agree with?" Holiday does not hesistate as she reload the shotgun and said "The whole thing sweetie! You helped me out of my own depression why the others couldn't… I think the least I can do is to keep you from getting yourself killed because of your natural atracttion to troubles…"

Ethan smiled at her with his blood-stained face "Even if it means getting yourself kill in the process?" which Holiday slowly sat down on the staircase and said "If I have to… Yes…!"

Ethan look down as he grinned "Even when I'm no more than a stranger whom you just met 2 days ago?" Holiday look Ethan right in his dark blue eyes with her owns and said "… You did helped me knowing that I'm no more than a strange woman sitting her butt all day doing nothing but stare and stare at god-knows-what didn't you?"

Ethan felt something once again swelled up inside of him,why is this woman cared about him so much, why is she willing to risk her own life for someone like him and for the most 'comical' reason a guy like him have ever heard. But then another question sparked inside Ethan, why did he felt so peaceful and happy when he's around this woman, is she and him connected, in the past life, perfect understanding of each other of some sort?

However those though were soon exited from his mind since the guy got a much bigger puzzle to solve, and first thing first, he and Holiday have to find a place for the childrens to stay, but they can't went back to Fort Mormont, at least not at the moment. Thus he came up with a idea.

_Fort Mormont…_

"Great, Now even Miss Holiday is going after him! She's not a fighter, what if something happento her?" Julie said as she reclutantly eating breakfast since she was worry about the two. Saeko and everyone smiled at Julie with Saeko said "Don't worry Julie! Knowing Ethan, Holiday is in good hand… but still, how did he think he could take on an entire gang of salvages and slaver anyway?" Kohta quickly said "Knowing him, the guy'll say "I'll kill them all! ", right Alice?" which he yet again received a knock on the head by Saya. Rei then noticed they havent seen Christine and Veronica since last nightso she asked "Uhhhh Does anyone know where Christine and Veronica off to last night?"

Shiuzka said as she chugging on some whiskey "They said they went to the strip, Ethan knows a hotel owner there or something, saying they want some days to them self…" which Tadashi whistled sexually upon hearing which Kiriko quickly pinched her husband making him yelped once again.

Just then a doctor ran up to Julie and whispered something to her, which made the young lady doctor ran toward the gate and open it to find a bunch of kids were smiling at her with bruises on their bodies. Julie was nearly broke down in tears from seeing whats in front of her. But she keep calm and look both way in hope of spotting the two but no luck, she then asked "Did a guy and a woman saved you kids?" lots of the childrens nodded. Julie smiled as she rolled her eyes and said "C'mon inside kids! You'll stay here until I say its safe for you kids to go out there, I won't have any of you little angels walk around Freeside with those dreadful wounds on ye!" and with that the childrens excitingly walks in their new safe haven.

_Atomic Wrangler,later that night,after closing time…_

"Alright Van Dyke! You ready?" James asked as he prepare to re-position Ethan's broken thumb, Holiday was holing his hand down with her other hand on his shoulder, Francine was standing next to James with a first aid kit.

Ethan then look at James and said "Just do it already!" which James didn't waste a second and quickly perform his magic, a clear crackling noise emitted which Ethan react to the pain by slamming his other fist down on the bar.

Francine then proceed to bandage and put a small cast on his thumb. James then took out a stimpak out from under the bar, he then grabbed Ethan's hand and shove the needle in. Once the injection was completed, he throw away the stimpak and said "There! That should speed up the healing process, you should be able to jab those punks's eyes out with that thumb again in 2 days, but I got the feeling you don't want to wait that long so…"

Ethan chuckled as Francine stitched his forehead back up and said "Anyway! Those bastard have a base of operation somewhere on the Westside, problem is, that's all I can rip out of their mouths!"

No stranger with Ethan's methods, James just smiled as he pour another shot and handed it to Ethan, who noticed that Holiday was still shaking after she killed the thug, must be her first time taking someone's life,even if it's a scumbag of society. Ethan look at her for a second before handed her his shot glass and say "Drink it… It's not good for a kind woman like yourself but it sure will keep those shaking mucles of your quiet…"

Holiday hestitantly took the glass and slowly chug it down her throat. True to what Ethan said,she did felt a little more calm. She let out a long sign and look at Ethan then said "So, We gonna head to the Westside?" which Ethan said "Nope,Just me Ma'm! I won't have you killed or involved in this shit!" Holiday grabbed his hand and said "I can handle it…"

Ethan stood up and said "Nope, you're staying here, I'll pay for your rent until I get back!" Holiday also shot up "I AM NOT gonna let you get yourself capture or killed by those thugs!" Ethan snapped back "No Means NO Ma'am! You are gonna stay HERE!"

Holiday also raised her voice but not as rough as Ethan "Why? Because I'm scared of killing someone?" Ethan quickly turn toward her and grabbed her by both her shoulder "BECAUSE YOU'RE THE CLOSEST THING TO A MOTHER I ALWAYS SEARCHING FOR MY WHOLE LIFE! AND I AIN'T GONNA LET A GENTLE AND KIND PERSON LIKE YOU GET KILLED BY THOSE FUCKING SALVGE DESSERT COYOTES WHILE TRYING TO HELP OUT A RECKLESS SONOFABITCH LIKE ME YA HEAR ME MA'AM?"

Ethan didn't quite understand why he was so angry when he said those words,he cared for that woman even more than he himself would have expected. But before any more thoughs could slip into his mind, Holiday put both her hand on his shoulder and said "Well guess what! I ain't leaving your side until I pay you back for saving me!"

Ethan once again felt that strange sensation swelled up inside, he asked her "But… All I did was comfort you…" Holiday patted him on both of his shoulders and grinned,the very same grin he always have on his face almost all his life time and said "Trust me, You have done more than that… I founded 'it' when I met you…"

Ethan awkwardly look at her and said "Found what?" which she smiled back "… You could say… A reason to live!"

James and Francine was grinning as they watching, Francine chuckled "This is even better than those cheesy-ass holomovies…" which made the two awkwardly get away from each other and start fidgeting.

James put out his cigarrette and said "Alright! You two can stay here tonight, Now I got some infos for you too… There is a couple of Shady fellows named Saint James and Dermot, the two hangs out near the Casa Madrid apartment,you know the place right?" which Ethan nodded and said "Yep, Lost my virginity there…" which Holiday stared at him in disbelief, Ethan chuckled at her "Got cha!I'm just kiddin, of course the know the place!"

James then continue "Find those two, they should have the infos you need on the traffickers base! Now get some rest…"

As Ethan and Holiday walks to each other's room Ethan look at her and said "Don't do anything heroic tomorrow ok Ma'am?" which she smiled "Can't promise you that sweetie! Its… in my nature!" and with that she closed the door toher room. Ethan just stood there for a moment before entered his own room and said as he jumped on to the bed "Good golly miss Holly…".

…

End of chapter 22


	24. Ma' Where were thou part 3

Chapter 23: Ma' Where were thou part 3

_Westside, 4am the next morning…_

"Ughhh, do we have to go this early?" Holiday said as she yawned while she and Ethan walks throught the streets toward Miguel's pawn shop, Ethan adjust the double barrel shotgun on his shoulder and said "At least I agree to let you tag along Ma'am!" which Holiday smiled at him "Touche…"

As the two walk pass the pawn shop which was still closing,Ethan hold Holiday's hand as he lead her to the Westside Co-op to get themselves some food. Upon entering the mini mart, Ethan and Holiday saw Clayton Etienne, the owner was lounging on the cashier counter as he took a short nap since his place open 24/7 so the guy didn't get much sleep.

Ethan was kinda bored at the moment so he decided to joke around with Clayton, he draws his Double barrel shotgun, remove both shells and stuff them in his pocket then winked at Holiday who whispered at him "That's not very nice sweetie!"

Ethan then shrugged as he slowly creep the barrels of his shotgun closer to Clayton's face and poke him repeatedly, thought being a heavy sleeper, the pokes did managed to woke him up, as soon as Clayton can tell what's in front of his eyes, he jumped and fell down the counter as he yelped in spanish in a fit of panic "Qué chingados!".

Ethan then laughed his butt off as he pulled the trigger which nothing happen since the gun was empty as he said "Morning Homes!", Clayton regaining his calm as he chuckled at Ethan "Chinga usted Pendejo!" as he stood up and brush the dust of his top, Holiday asked "What did he say?" which Ethan grinned at her "You don't wanna know!"

Clayton then went over to the counter and said "So.. what brings you here this early with your…ehhh…." Ethan rolled his eyes and said "the word is 'friend' Clayton..! And yes! As much food as you can offer!" which Clayton smiled "Well someone's having a early morning appetize…" as he walk along the shelfs and gather as much canned food as he could carry and placed on the counter.

After paying for the purchase, the two walk out of the mini mart while eating their canned breakfast, they both sat down on the side of the street and continue with their meal. Ethan look around and said "I really love this place when its early in the morning…" Holiday smiled at him "Is it because it's peaceful?" which he replied "Nope! I just love hearing crickets sounding their asses off in a urban run-down neighborhood…" the two then spotted a giant super mutant walk toward them, Holiday was a bit scared seeing him, Ethan on the other hand waved at him and said "Good morning Sonofabitch!" the super mutant seems to heard it, thus he turned to the two and waved back as he said "Wornmin' (Morning) " and continue wandering around the town. Holiday asked Ethan "What's a super mutant doing here?"

Ethan said as he still eating "He's the protector of this town, the called him Mean Sonofabitch.., Don't let that name fool you, he's by far the friendliest super mutant I have ever met around here t least …poor sucker got part of his tounge cut out by the NCR, he's basically a freaking tank on two feets, bullets are like mosquitos on his skin,and melee weapons are like…" Ethan said as he gently patted on Holiday's shoulder which she quickly get the picture and smiled "But why did he choose to to help the folks around here?" Ethan look at her for a bit then said "I don't know! But seeing what a super mutant like him will do just to keep the childrens, the elders, women,men of all ages around this part of town safe did gave me a bit of faith in this wretched society I tell ya that!"

After the two finished their bunch of canned breakfast, Ethan stood up and said "I need to pick up some stuffs at the pawn shop and some infos about this "Saint James" fellow if I can…" as he and Holiday went back to Miguel's Pawn shop, which just happen to opened a couple of minutes early, as the two approach the store, they saw Miguel was standing outside with his back leaned agaisnt the wall next to the door and a hot coffee mug on his hand, Seeing his regular customer Miguel quickly waved at the two and smiled as he sipping on his coffee "Early shopping heh Van Dyke?"

Ethan shrugged as he grinned at the owner and sat down on the checker table in front of the shop which Holiday took a sit on the other side, Ethan then look around the town for a couple of seconds before asking "So,got anything you think I might be interested in today?" which Miguel grinned "Well,I have a couple of new items if you like to see! Gimme a min…" as he walk back into the store for a bit before walking out with a crate contain a bunch of pineapple grenades, a box of shotgun shells and a stunt baton. Ethan pick a grenade up and peck it before saying "Ohhh How I missed you my bunch of sweet summer childs…" Miguel then went back in for a bit then back out with a old set of LAPD's standard long sleeves uniform, it even came with a badge, a hat, a shade and a name tag that read "Dick". Ethan quickly put the grenade back in the crate and glued his eyes at the uniform as he asked "Where the fuck did you get this from?"

Miguel chuckled "some old fart claimed hes from LA sold me this, saying he need some money for booze and that he don'tever wanted to see this again for as long as he live! These are some of the rarest pre-war relics you can find if you ask me! The thing stenched with liquor and old-people smell thought!"

Ethan quickly pay the man and chuckled "Just how I liked them…". he then asked "Say… you know anything about a guy named "Saint James"?" Miguel quickly recognized the name which he said "You mean the duo Saint James and Dermot? All I can tell you is those two are anything BUT a saint… fucking brutes and savages they are…" Ethan added in "… Including enslaving childrens?" which Miguel nodded "Yea… those two fuckers will kidnap anyone,even a freakin baby just for caps… now they work with a new rising gang around here…"

Ethan scracthes his hair and said "which is?" which Miguel replied "The Powder Scorpions… that's what you get when the powder ganger spread over to westside, co-op with the scorpions gang and formed a fucking trafficking ring almost around freeside… the only reason they haven't took over this place is that Mean Sonofabitch was still around!"

Ethan clenched his fist "Ain't that some shit… A bunch of gun-toting retards and a bunch of crackheads working together… fucking beautiful" in a sarcastic voice.

Miguel then continued "They got their asses hold up in the Monte Carlo suites far as I know, since the Powder ganger arrived, the place is pretty much packed, fortified… guards everywhere…!couldn't even passed by and not getting your ass shot to tomato paste if they spotted ye… "

Ethan chuckled as he playing with the police hat on his hand and said "Well thanks for the infos, Guess I don't have to beat the infos out of Saint James and Dermot THEN kill them anymore! Save me some times…" Miguel then pulls out a golden lighter with a couple of scracthes on the surface due to its old age, there were a engraving on it that read "Big bad Motherfucker" and said "Tell you what! I'll give you this lighter if you smoke both of them motherfuckers for me before continue on with your eh…bussiness with the Powder Scorpions gang, hows that sound to ye?". The sight of that lighter compare to the one Ethan have was more than a fair bargain,at least for him thus the guy quickly stand up and said "Deal! Just… one more thing… can I borrow your toilet?".

_A couple minutes later…_

Holiday grinned awkwardly as she saw Ethan walks out wearing the uniform including the shades, he still wore his hat a bit higher above the stitched part, she look at him for second then said "Are you sure you wanna wear that walking around town?" which Ethan smiled back at her as he slightly rolled up the sleeves "What? If you gonna kill a bunch of traffickers and crackheads, at least do it in style… that's what my pop taught me when he took me hunting Geckos!"

Ethan then said to Miguel "You could sell my clothes if you want! I just needed to know what are those two you want me to smoke looks like…"

Miguel quickly said "Well, they're both black…" Ethan was staring at another direction as he replied "Andddd?" Miguel continue "They're always together…" which Ethan quickly stood up and draw his Double Barrel shotgun and said "Found them…" and walk toward his targets which just happen to wandered nearby as they were making their way to Case Madrid apartment. Miguel took out his lighter and start polishing it with a handkerchief as he smiled at Holiday "You might wanna close your eyes Ma'am…" as he orbserve the scene in front of him.

As Ethan walks towards them, his out-of-place outfit quickly caught the two slavers attention . The two was on their guard since Ethan was holding a Double barrel Shotgun on one hand and rest the barrel on one of his shoulders and are getting closer and closer. Saint James slowly reach his hand down to his firearm as he asked in a sarcastic tone "What can we do you for… Officer… Dickface ?" Ethan look at the two then grinned "Saint James and Dermot?" which Dermot spitted on Ethan's shoes and said "Whos asking asswipe?" Ethan shrugged and in a lightning quick motion, he readied his Shotgun and fired the first shot at Saint James's hand which was reaching for his wepon, shredded it to pieces on impact, the other pellets shredded his thighs, caused him to scream in pain and fell to the ground as he twicthing rapidly, Dermot was shock by how fast it happen, the slaver only managed to say "You MOTHERFU…" before Ethan dumped the remaning shell into his head, blown it into thick red paint as a result. The headless corpse fell down to the ground with its sidearms still in its grip.

Ethan then reload the shotgun then walk toward Saint James and said "My Shotgun's asking… got a problem?" Saint James can't even say anything due to the pain, he tried to drag himself away from Ethan but was in vain since the guy in the police uniform quickly catch up just by walking, Ethan then shot Saint James again in one of his kneecap, the devastating force from the shot from close range completely dismembered the slaver's leg on impact, as Saint James wailing in pain again as Ethan stomped his shoes on his wounds as he said "You know! This amouth of pain is too good for you two shitheads but since I'm in a good mood…" and with that Ethan didn't even wait for a comeback from Saint james as he dumped the remaing Shell into the slaver's head.

Ethan then look at the two bloody corpses in front of him as he reload the shotgun and slung it over his shoulder, Ethan then spitted on them and said "You have the right to remain silent… Forever!"

Ethan then walk back to Miguel and Holiday with a big grin and blood splattered on his face, Miguel threw the lighter at Ethan as promise which he catched it and stuffed it in his pants pocket, Holiday stood up and took out a hankerchief from her pocket and gently wipe the blood on Ethan's face as she said "You shouldn't let blood splattered on your face like that… all the time at least!" which Miguel grinned at the sight and said "I wish I have a mom like that!" which Ethan replied "Dude…she's a very good friend of my ok?" which Miguel flipped his brown and smiled "I didn't say shes your mom Van Dyke…chill out chief!" Ethan then awkwardly look around and said to Holiday "Alright Ma'am… I'll be back in an hour or so… if not.." Ethan then handed her his spare .45 automatic pistol and said "… ran as fast as you can back to Fort Mormont and tell my buddies… they'll know what to do… and please don't follow me this time Ma'am…" as he about to depart Holiday just held his hand back as tight as she can for a while and said "… Promise me… you'll come back…even if its just a lie to make me feel better…please…" which Ethan turned around with his hand still held tight to her as he took off his shades and look her right in the eyes for a while and said "I promise…", but somehow his hand still insist on holding on to her,Ethan began to question his feeling toward this woman he just met a couple of days ago, what makes him and his hand refuse to let go of her hand like this, is it somekind of connection between them? he do not understand.

But he have to put that aside and forced his hand to loosen up and walk away as fast as he can, Holiday just stood there and look at the young man she cared so much about began to getting farther and farther until he disappear behind the south entrance.

_Monte Carlo Suites…_

Ethan crouched behind a down truck near the entrance as he orbserve the activies took place in front of the gate, he saw a band of Powder gangers entering, since he been to their HQ before to recruit Meyers as the new sheriff of Primm so he recognized a couple of members, Ethan can see Phillip Lem, Samuel Cobb from Powder Ganger along with Roller from the Scorpions, Roller's quite famous around Westside so Ethan did heard about the gangster a couple of times, now seeing him for the first time Ethan just quietly said "Ugliest bunch of motherfuckers I have ever seen…" as he prepare to unfold his break-in plan.

Ethan took a deep breath before drawing his .45 pistol and walk casually toward the two guards at the gate and suddenly scream "FREEZE!" to get their attention and buy himself a couple of second out of the shock as he quickly shot both in the heads, at this point, due to low on firepowers, Ethan can only hope his marksmanship won't fail him in the middle of a one-to-somewhere-around-twenty gang members firefight.

Soon as he fired those shots, the others obviously heard them and pretty much already prepared themselves inside. But so does Ethan, he then put down the crate and took out two grenades then threw them through the shattered glass parts on the front door, soon as the grenades went in, Ethan could hear a couple of screams and curse words being said, then came the explosion. Ethan then pick up the crate again and held it to his side as he holstered his pistol and took the downed guard's 10mm smg as he walk toward the door then kick it open as he screamed "NVPD! PUT YOUR GOD DAMN WEAPONS DOWN AND I'LL CONSIDER GIVING MOST OF YE DICKHEADS A QUICK AND PAINLESS DEATH!" Ethan then look at the confused and shock from the explosion and from the bloody mess he just made from the 'little presents' he threw in earlier.

Phillip Lem got back to his feets and screamed "THE FUCK YOU MORONS WAITING FOR? KILL THAT MOTHERFUCKING PIG!" as he blindly sprayed his 10mm smg at Ethan whom quickly raised his own smg and crouched down as he spray the entire room in a sweep motion which successfully dispatched another bunch of Podwer gangers and Scorpions including Lem before he ran out of ammo,however he missed Cobb whom quickly reload as he retreat to the back to regroup with Yvette and Roller , Ethan then dash toward the nearest dead body he could find while dodging bullets on the way then quickly grabbed its Sawn off shotgun and quickly dumped both shells into a couple of Powder gangers before he dropped the empty weapon and grabbed a grenade from the crate hes carrying and pull the pins out with his mouth and punched it right into the mouth of a crazed Scorpion member who was charging at him holding a Ripper on his hand then quickly kick him away.

Ethan then jump into another room and stay as close to the floor as he can as the gangster exploded and decorated his surrounding with meats and red paste, Ethan's wound began to re-open yet again due to his non-stop die hard actions he been displaying,Ethan try his best to held his hat in place as he crawled through the crack on the wall that lead to another room next to it while a hailstorm of bullets filled the wall above him with holes of all sizes, once he reached the other room, Ethan turned around and lying on his back as he took out another bunch of grenades and threw them throught the crack on the door and closed his eyes and cover his ears, as the grenades went off despite his ear covered, Ethan can still hear screams and his body can feel a small portion of the shockwave, Ethan then threw the rest of the grenades by pulls the pin off of one of them then put it back in the crate,close the lid and quickly threw it out, He then lie down on his belly and draw his double barrel shotgun the closed his eyes.

As the pack of grenades went off, the entire floor around him was shaking, dust and splinter flying everywhere along with meats and bloods. His ears were affected with the sound, unable him to hear anything but a long annoying white noise. But that didn't slow him down, Ethan quickly got up and ran throught the smoke as he blew the first gangster in his sight using the other shocked gangsters as an advantage, Ethan grabbed the thug he just killed and use him as a meat shield as he grabbed his assault carbine with one hand and fire it off at the others, killing another bunch of them, Yvette, Roller and Cobb was concentrate their fire on Ethan's but only hit his meat shield, Roller spitted when his weapon went empty and screamed "BRING ME LITTLE BANG-BANG!" just then a gang member ran out from the back of the mob and gave him an RPG launcher, Ethan upon seeing the RPG quickily yelped "AW HELL NAW!" as he drop the empty assault Carbine and fired his last shell in the Shotgun at Roller, the buckshot hit him the legs, Roller screamed in pain as he drop to the floor with the RPG pointed upward. Unfortunately his muscle twiching caused his finger to pull the trigger thus firing off the RPG round to the floor above.

The explosion from the round caused a large shockwave and shattered a portion of the lobby floor ceiling. Ethan dropped the dead body and jumped back inside of another room, luckily for him there were also a dead gangster inside with a .357 revolver, Ethan quickly took it and check the ammuntion, then swing the chamber back in, Yvette and Cobb regain their calm as they leave Roller wailing on the floor and fired their smgs at Ethan which he quickly avoid it by ram through a weak wall structure and to yet another room, Ethan then aimed the revolver at the door as he held it to his thighs and rapidly faning the hammer as he pulled on the trigger repeatedly, the .357 rounds went right throught the wooden doors but unfortunatly they hit nothing but the wall across the room, however they did made Yvette and Cobb retreat outside. Ehan then kicked the door open and saw only Roller was wailing on a pool of his gang and his own blood. Ethan gapsed heavily as he pulls out his stunt baton then crouched down beside Roller then shoved the baton down on his throat, he then stood up and stomp the baton down, killing the thug instantly.

Ethan then dropped his Double barrel shotgun and draw his only remaining weapon which was the .45 automatic pistol, and the magazine inside of the pistol was his last so the guy cannot let any of those 8 shots missed.

Ethan walked back outside just to find out in horror that Holiday once again decided to follow him, but unfortunatly upon arrival, she was held hostage by Yvette who has disarm and held Ethan's spare pistol against Holiday's throat. Before Ethan can open his mouth, Cobb hit him from behind and forced him down on his knee then point his 10mm pistol at Ethan's head from behind, Cobb then knock Ethan's hat off and said "Not so tough now heh officer?" Ethan look at Holiday as he signed "… Why won't you ever listen to me Ma'am?" which she answered "I…Told you sweetie… its in my nature…" Yvette then yelped "Shut up hag!" as she smacked Holiday with her palm then forced Holiday on her feet and point the pistol at her head also.

Ethan gritted his teeth as he growled "I swear if you FUCKING touch her… I'll fucking kill you both and I'mm gonna enjoy fucking YOUR dead body until it went ice cold…" Holiday never seen this dark side of Ethan before, he actually cared that much to that point he actually spitted out such gruesome threats.

Yvette grinned at Ethan and said "Is that so? Well if you cared about this bitch so much…how about this… I'll count down from five, If you shoot her dead… I'll let you go…after I saw off both of your arms first… orrr you can do this bitch a favor and dumped a bullet from that pistol of your right throught your brain which I'll let her live… if you do NOT shoot either… I'll kill you both…"

Yvette then began counting "FIVE!" Ethan just couldn't raise the pistol to Holiday, he just stared at her for bit as he slowly leveled the gun to his head, Holiday just closed her eyes and began humming the very tune from Ethan's pocket watch. Ethan widened his eyes upon hearing it, he never showed it to anyone,nor letting anyone hear that tune. Could she be the one he didn't think she was?

But before he could process anymore thoughts, Holiday opened her eyes and gently smiled at him with tears began to run down her cheeks, Yvette continue her count "FOUR!" as Holiday gentlly whispered to Ethan "It's ok sweetie… You need to live on… I'm… sorry… I didn't found you sooner…" Ethan slowly shaking his head as his eyes stay focus on Holidays as Yvette said "THREE!"

Holiday continue "… You don't know how happy I was when I know that my son has grown up to be a fine young man…just like his father…" Ethan still has his pistol stick to the side of his head, Cobb was grinning with satisfaction as he look at Yvette who continued "TWOO!"

Then, Holiday gave Ethan a big grin and said "Just remember… Mommy loves you… And will always loves you…so damn much…" Yvette then counted "ONEEE!" as she cocked the hammer on her pistol. Holiday closed her eyes and accept her fate. Ethan on the other hand, one single tear rolled down his cheek for no reason. He just whispered "Oh noo you don't…" and swing his pistol forward in a lightning quick motion and blew a hole in Yvette head,killing her instantly, he then quickly threw his head backward as fast as he can and use it as a hammer to smash into Cobb's crotch with full force, with the pain distracting him Roller still managed to pull the trigger at Ethan but thankfully to his shaking hand the shor missed Ethan's head but cut his left ear off and dugged into a spot about 2 inches below his belt. This pain is nothing to him thus Ethan stood up, and emptied the whole clip at Cobb, he didn't even stop pulling the trigger after the clip went empty, Ethan then spitted some blood on Cobb's corpse and slowly,wobbly turn to Holiday,who was unharmed and just covered her mouth with tears streaming down her cheeks. Ethan chuckled and said "Sorry…Mom… I'll wash these blood off later…" and with that Holiday shot up and ran toward him then gave him the tightest hug a person could ever give to another which Ethan was doing the some as he closed his eyes and patted her shoulder as he hug her "There there mom… Its just an ear, Julie can stitch it up… I think…!" which Holiday didn't even care to react and just cried louder as she hug her son in front of a now condemned building filled with dead bodies.

Ethan chuckled "Mom… if you cried any louder, my buddies back at Mormont can hear it…" Holiday sniffed a couple of times before slowly push herself away from her son and smiled "Can we just go back now?" which Ethan said "Just…gimme a second…" he then pick up his hat and put it back on, then he picked up servered left ear and wobbly walk back to the building and back out with his double barrel shotgun on his shoulder and said "Ok I'm good…C'mon…"

_Fort Mormont,later that day…_

"Could you tell us another story about mister Souichiro miss Yuriko?" the childrens asked as they sat beside her and the others, Shizuka was holding Zeke while Rika,Saeko, Saya,Rei,Tadashi and Kiriko was each have a kid sit in their laps, Julie, Takashi who was holding Alice along Souichiro who was silenty sit next to Takashi and Kohta as they listen to Yuriko's tales bout her husband back in Toyko, the kids seems to really like the man.

Yuriko patted a kid on her head and said "now now childrens! Its nap time! You must take your rest, I'll tell you another story if you promise me to take your np ok?" which the kids signed "Awwww…Okkkk!" and went off to their tents along with the Julie. Saeko still looking at the front gate and signed "What the hell is he doing anyway…" Saya put a hand on her shoulder and said "Don't worry Saeko… I'm sure your boyyyyy-friend is alright… knowing him, he's already done with his 'quest' by now, must be off somewhere to hangout with miss Holiday…" which Saeko smiled back, Rei and Takashi added in "Yea… Knowing Him…I say hes already reached the front gate…with Holiday next to him..and hes opening those gate right now….OH my god he's back…" as Rei pointed at the two person just entered the gate. It was Ethan and Holiday, Holiday was helping him walk back all the way to the fort, Saeko ran towards him and hugged the guy caused him to yelped "My Spleen!" which caused her to let go off him and asked "What the heck happen to you anyway…AND WHERE THE FRAG IS YOUR LEFT EAR?" which Ethan grinned as he raised it up to her face,caused the young lady to yelped "EEEEKK!"

Holiday look at Saeko and said "Is she your girlfriend?" which he signed "AWW C'mon Mommm… Not now…" the other could not believe what they heard, the whole gang just dropped their jaw except for Souichiro who just open his eyes and look. Rika whispered to Saya "Did he just say…" which Saya said nothing and nodded.

Ethan then scratches his cheek and said "Heck am I have a freakin' story for you guys… after I get my ear back on my face first that is…" then he and Holiday walk toward Julie's tent.

As everyone was still shocked at the developments of things, they can hear Julie screamed from her tent "OH NOT AGAIN VAN DYKE! DO I HATTA PUT A SHOCK COLLAR ON YE JUST TO MAKE YOU STOP GETTING INTO TROUBLES?".

….

End of Chapter 23


	25. Chapter 235 Another Freeside shorts pt1

Chapter 23.5 : Not Another Freeside clips show part 1

_**This Chapter would be more of a… break between the storlines, I was re-watching the simpsons and there was one episode in the old seasons cracked me up big time, so I came up with the idea of making a bunch of shorts stories various members of the gang involved in during the weeks they been spending helping out Julie and the Followers after the Powder Scorpions gang incident.**_

_Fort Mormont, weeks later…_

"Wake up sweetie! It's dinner time!" Holiday patted on Ethan's shoulder as he snored in his tent, hearing the word 'dinner' made him shot up immidiately and with his eyes wide open and look around as he gasped "What the… Mom How long has I been out?" which Holiday chuckled "Oh dear! I can't believe you actually bought it! Meh least that get you to wake up… Its breakfast time! And don't forget to brush your teeth and shave your stubbles!" she then pecked him on the cheek and walk out.

Ethan rubbed his eyes as he stood up and put his shoes and his police uniform's shirt back on then rolled the sleeves up then stuffed his gold lighter into his shirt's side pocket and crack his head to the left, Ethan then brushes his teeth and shave just as his mother told,its been a while ever since the Powder Scorpions gang's demise, Ethan got his ear patched up, the scar was still visible nonetheless,the gang has expanded more and more as time goes by, Christine and Veronica decided to stay in Freeside for good,since the Couple needed some personal space, Ethan decided to bother them as least as possible, except if its involve helping out the BoS and the Followers which the two rarely said no to.

The childrens Ethan and Holiday saved have fully recovered from the wounds,both physical and Psychological. They really were really grateful to Ethan who saved them but they instead idolized Souichiro for the stories of what he done for the people of his world told by Yuriko, and also because he kicked Ethan's butt in every single one-on-one combat training.

The rest has improved a lot in just a few weeks ever since Souichiro decided to teach and help the gang on how to handle themselves when they're alone in a one-to-ten fight more effectively, especially Saeko and Rika. Kiriko, Julie,Yuriko, Shizuka, Rei and Takashi also took their own shift to taking care and play with the childrens, Ethan and his mom… pretty much the same, Holiday is still the same caring and gentle mother she always was,however she does show a lot of her son's eccentric moxy in her day by day,always reminding him on various things like he's 10 years old, Ethan while grunted about it from times to times, he still obeying his mom with no question asked beside the 'Do I have to?'.

After breakfast, Ethan was lounging on a old couch he and the others gathered around Freeside's abandoned buildings, ever since the incident t Monte Carlo, the whole gang have been helping Julie re-furnished Old Fort Mormont, such as couches placed in the yards around the fireplace, wider tents for the cafeteria, old-but-clean bed sheets and fresh blankets for the folks,an improved kitchen, more spacious tents and such, things have never been better for the Followers.

Ethan was holding his golden lighter in his hand and said "Ughhh… I'm soooo Bored… When was the last time we did something fun anyway?" which Saya replied "Dude! Didn't you volunteered to be the priest for the wedding of that young homeless couple we thrown for them WHILE YOU'RE DRUNK last week?" Ethan look up in the sky for a bit and said "Ohhh you mean…"

_Last week… My Big Stinkin' Wedding…_

The event started with the young man proposed to his lover in the cafeteria in front of everyone two days before the wedding, which caused Ethan to spit out his coffee at the very same moment while saying "God Dammit! This ain't no sugar…Its SALT!"

Everyone was in their places wearing the most formal outfit they can find as they attend a young homeless couple wedding which the gang throw for them, but since they needed a priest to make it official, Ethan, in a fit of drunken moment raised his hand and put on a black blanket over his police outfit and walk in front of the young couple and wobbly on his feet as he holding a comic book in his hand instead of a bible as he try his best to recite the wedding ceremony while being drunk by saying "We're all *belches* huddled our behinds here to witness the wedding of these *hiccup* two lovely young punks in Holy … Holy… eh… Macarony *belches*… excuse me…"

Ethan then fixes his blanket and continue "Now… If anyone here…" he said as he waving his finger around the crowd "have ANY… GOD DAMN REASON *belches* why these two shouldn't be together… Raise your hand… And I'mma silence your piece FOREVER!" as Ethan continue Most of the gang and the attendances was holding back their laught especially Kohta, Takashi, Shiuzka, Saeko and Saya whose faces has went red from holding back too hard.

"Now… Mike Dickinson… ugly ass name you got son… Will you *burped* take this lovely young innocent little flat chested missy to be your waffly wedded wife andddd I forgot the last part so screw it, just answer the question son!" which the young man along with his lover was trying to hold back their laugh as he said "I…Pffff… I do" Ethan then turn to the girl and said "Karrie Ann Marie… much worse than his name… Will you… risk your innocent youth and take this… ehhh.. *belches* human being… to be your… eh… something something…?" which the girl couldn't hold back anymore as she burst out laughing and said "Yes…Yes… I do!"

Ethan then spread his arms and said "Then.. by the power invested in me by this blanket… I now pronouce you: MAN and WIFE!" he then shove his face next to the couple and said in a deep voice "NOW KISS!" which the girl quiclkly hugged her new husband and do so.

As everyone was cheering, Takashi,Rika,Rei,Tadashi just done with their laughs with Rika said "Best. Wedding . Ever !" Saya whispered to Saeko as she still chuckling "remind me to hide his liquor stash next time we perform a wedding!" which caused Saeko to blushed upon hearing.

_End Flashback…_

"Dude! You do know we can only see you staring at the sky with drool coming out your mouth instead of the flashback right?" Saya said as she threw a cumpled piece of paper at Ethan. Rika chuckled as she said "Or remember your first date yestereday with Saekoooo?" while popping her eyebrowns up and down. Saeko blushed and said "Woah woah woah woah…Woah! First, it wasn't a date, me and Ethan just…you know! Going out… and do… some fun shits… together… as besties! " Saeko then look up and start her flashback.

_Yesterday… Have you seen my Egg? …_

"Did we lost her yet?" Ethan said as he and Saeko was running their butt off from a Mother Deathclaw after they stole her egg for Red Lucy at the Thorn, Saeko look back as she run and said "ehhhhh…" as they both heard the angry roar and footsteps behind them, Ethan still hot on his feet and said "THIS SHIT BETTER BE WORTH IT!" as the two continue their escape from the clutches of the Mother Deathclaw.

Saeko pointed up to a nearby cliff as they almost at the gate, Ethan quickly ackowledge and took out a grenade then throw it at the weakest structure on the cliff, thus shattered it upon explosion, the boulders and debris rolled down the side of the rocky surface and collapsed right on top of the Mother Deathclaw leaving only one of her arm exposed from the pile.

Ethan and Saeko stopped for a breather as Ethan pecked the egg and said "Don't worry, You'll be in goood care… until they made you fight your ass off for our entertainment that is…" Saeko chuckled and said "You think she'll get back up from all that?" Ethan look back at the debris and said "Noooope… Everything is A-O….hhhhhhh SHIT!" as he handed the egg to Saeko in the fit of panic and pick her up by her thighs and shoulders much like how a groom carried his wife out of a church and dash toward the Westside's gate due to the Mother Deathclaw actually survived the rock avalance and are still determined to kill the couple.

Saeko giggled and said "Oooo… Quite a gentlemant ain't cha?" as she pecked him on the cheek, Ethan then put some more steam down on his legs and quickly head toward the closing gate in front of them since the gatekeeper saw the approaching creature, he shouted at the two "C'MON! I can only slow the door down this much!" Ethan screamed "SAFEEE!" as he jumped forward, right throught the reinforced gate and slide on the ground for a bit with his girlfriend and the Egg on his arms.

As the two stand up, they heard a couple loud bangs on the gate and a growling sound from behind it. Ethan then look at Saeko who smiled t him and said "You can put me down now… or you prefer to carry me all the way back to Lucy and mayyybe…" before she can finish Ethan quickly put her down and hold on to the egg and smiled "One thing at the time sweetcheek!" which she grinned at him as the two make their way back to The Thorn.

…

Red Lucy said to the two after collecting her requested item "Well done Hunter! You have proven your skills,thus I shall give you the most prized thing in this room…" Ethan beam his eyes around and said "You mean that cool ass jukebox?" which Lucy giggled and said with a seductive voice "My chamber! 10 minutes…" Lucy then look at Saeko and smiled "You could join us if you like… and don't worry.. I'm not planning to snatch your boyfriend sweetie!" and with that she turns around then walkback to her chamber,leaving Ethan and Saeko standing there with their eyes widened.

_A while later…_

Ethan and Saeko just walked out of Lucy's chamber with both their faces crimson red with sweats all over it, Ethan quickly zipped up his flyer after realizing he left it open. Saeko just slowly shake her head as she half-grinned "Wow…. She sure was good at it…No offense tough guy… you were really something too!" which Ethan just shrugged as he cracked his head to both sides and said "… So was your boobs…I mean your.. can we go back now?"

_End Flashback…_

Saeko grinned as she flashing back in front of everyone, Holiday put one hand on her cheek and giggled "Oh Dear me! You two sure have some good times yesterday…" which Saeko quickly snapped out of her trance and look at everyone whom was blushing especially Kohta, Rei and Takashi as they stared at her and Ethan, she said "Wait…How did you guys kno…" Rika cut in "It's kinda hard not to know when you're flashing back AND DESCRIBING IT WITH YOUR MOUTH at the same time ya know?"

Shizuka just came back from the kitchen with Alice and a couple of snacks she made, the blonde with the massive missiles look at everyone and grinned "You guys heard about the rumors about some UFO crashed somewhere outside of town? The folks said something about some dead Alien pilot with multiple new wounds on the body…"

Takashi and Rei jumped upon hearing that, Rei whispered to her boyfriend "You don't think that could be…" which Takashi whispered back "Well duhhh! How many UFO you seen crashed down here everyday?" as the two look up and began their flashback.

…

End of part 1

_**Note: This is only a bunch of side story that got nothing to do with the main storyline so they're pretty short. Also came in a numbers of parts.**_


	26. Another Freeside shorts pt2

Not another Freeside clips show part 2

_**Ok, now in this one, I would like to borrowed a lot of lines from the movie Full Metal Jacket, I really loved the movie despite a lot of people in my country have prejudice agaisnt it, I paticularly loved the boot camp scene, Sargeant Hartman is by far the best drill instructor I ever seen in a movie to be honest.**_

_E.T Go Home_

"Tell me again why do we have to look for a couch here?" Takashi asked Rei as the two was wandering around in the wasteland near Westside's south entrance, Rei put both arms behind her heads as she smiled "We don't! I just wanna take a stroll around with you for a bit, THEN we look for the couch back in Freeside!" then pop her eyebrowns at her boyfriend which caused the guy to blushed with novelty steam coming out from his ears, but the two then noticed something in the sky above them.

Takashi try to identify it as he narrowed his eyes and lean his head toward, Rei was doing the same thing as she said "The heck is that thing?" Takashi slowly shake his head and said "It's either a UFO,a Meteor or both of us were just high as fuck that we started seeing stuffs that the gorverment wanted us to believe it to be their…new Weather balloon!"

But the object seems to be real,and its heading right toward them with blue flame and smoke coming out it. Takashi shrugged and said "Oooooooo- kayyyyy… we should run… like… NOWWWW!" which Rei has aleardy began her 5 seconds head start.

Takashi then ran after her as they both jumped behind a nearby rock and hide behind it, the object quickly crashed and slide quite a distant on the ground before stopped in its track. It shaped just like the classic UFO movies back in the couple's world, with the signture frisbee shaped hull and ball shaped glass hatch in the middle, the UFO was damaged severly, thus causing it to crashed down on the wasteland.

Takashi and Rei pop their heads out from the rock and look at the UFO, Takashi then draw his newly obtained unique revolver which highly resembled the Colt navy 1861 pistol with onyx steel body,The fact is Ethan won a pair of these revolver in a poker match at the Atomic Wrangler which he gave one of them to Takashi since Ethan think he's fine with one revolver, Rei widened her eyes at him and said "Put that thing away would ye? Maybe he…or she…or whatever the fuck it is… mean no harm! Beside that's not a nice first impression ya know?"

Takashi signed and stuff the revolver in the back of his pants and slowly stood up along with Rei and slowly took each step toward the downed spacecraft carefully, just then the hatch started to open, reveling a grey skinned humanoid-like being with a bald and big head, it's eyes was completely onyx black, it wore a very high-tech space suit with a couple of wires here and there.

As the being inside the UFO began to stood up from the pilot seat and get out of the spacecraft, Takashi and Rei gulped as they nervously stand there and observing, the alien look around for a bit then took noticed of the couple and walk toward them, Takashi though to himself "_Ok Tak! This…guy just flew his grey E. T ass millions of lightyears and accidentally crashed on your planet, he probably means no harm… try not to take those aliens movies you saw back in Tokyo so seriously… They have spaceships… how uncivillize can they be? Gotta make a GOOD first impression… goood impression…"_

And with that in mind Takashi and Rei put on an awkward grin at the unexpected visitor whom was staring at the couple with his big beady onyx eyes for half a minute before he began to spoke, shockingly with a very good english dialect bout with a touch of his alien's robotic-like pronounciations "I require your surrender earthlings!"

Takashi still stiff as he dash his eyes to Rei and whispered "mean us no harms heh?" which Rei shrugged "Guess the stuffs they said on those sci-fi movies were real in this world… these guys sure are mean everywhere they go… didn't expect it to be THIS cliché! " Takashi then said to the alien who has now pointed his ray gun at the couple with a unpleasant look in his eyes, Takashi then slowly reach for his revolver behind his back and cock the hammer back soon as he grabbed it, he then slowly look to Rei and nodded his head which she acknowledge and also slowly reached for The Rod,the very pistol Ethan give to her mother which she gave to Rei sometimes later.

The alien was curious about the two's strange gesture so he tilted his head and asked "What are you doing?" which Takashi said "Oh you see this is how we earthlings surrender!" which the alien replied "You earthlings surrendering by rubbing your anal section? Fascinting!" which Takashi widendedhis eyes and said "yea…. That's what we are doing…" and with that he swung his revolver out from behind his back and shot the alien, ironically,with all the high-tech equipments the alien possessed on his ship, his suit are still vunerable to conventional ammos, the .38 long colt round went right through the suit and spat out some kind of green liquid that seems to be the alien's blood, Rei said "Yuckkk!" and open fire on the unfortunate alien whom still shocked by the hit and filled him with holes within seconds,dropping him on the ground, Takashi after emptied his cylinder, he didn't bother reloading but continue to grabbed the downed Alien and pummeled him with the gun's butt.

After a couple of second Rei folded her arms and said "Dude I think he had enough…. By which I mean hes dead!" which Takashi finally stop his rampaging on the Alien corpse and regain his cool before saying "Great, justttt great, our very first close encounter with Alien and what the fuck did we do? We fucked him up on the spot!"

Rei signed and said "Its either we fuck him up on the spot or he's gonna fuck us both on the spot! IN OUR ASSES!" Takashi just look back at the corpse and shrugged "Look buddy! Its not anyone's fault alright? You were doing your job andddd we were just defending ourself…from your threat… by putting a bunch of holes in ye grey skinned ass… and messed your face up beyond reconigtion… alright?" and with that Takashi stood up, still shaking from what happen, the couple knew that was by far the wierdest, lamest conversation they ever had with each other due to the panic attack induced by meeting a real life alien, and murdering it for the very first time. They don't even know what to say or do but just standing there for a minute staring at the corpse.

Rei took a couple of deep breath before saying "Imma go look for that couch… You comin'?" which Takashi jumped and awkwardly follows her and said "Su…Sure…" as the two walk back to Freeside with memories of the most messed up encounter any human could imagine.

_End Flashback_

Takashi whispered and giggling to Rei "We were like a couple of retards trying to put on some cheap comedy show didn't we?" which she pinched him and whispered back "Don't ever brought that ship up again ye heard?" which her boyfriend replied "Yes ma'am!"

Saya leaned toward Ethan and said "And whats more, ain't the time you, my mom and dad, Kohta, Rika, and Rei's parents stormed that freakshow Robert House's casino exciting enough for you?"

Kohta quickly jumped up and said "It was for me! Best close range shootout I Ever been throught I tell ya that!" which Ethan added in as he took a coffee mug on the makeshift table and took a couple of sips "Yea…. Still have nightmare about that prehistoric old freak violated me…ughhh" Saya rolled her eyes and said "Ok too much info bro! by the way, weren't you suppose to train the new NCR recruits? They said they pay you for it right? Colonel Hsu even gave you his his M1 Garand as a token of his trust, that's what they call it in my world anyway!"

Ethan put the coffee mug down and said "yerpp! But I gave them a day off today! They said they wanted to hit the Casinos and see the ladiesss!"

Holiday then said "I thought they didn't allow NCR personnels to involved in gamblings activities and boozes!" which Ethan shrugged "meh! Heck if I care, they pay me to yell and make them yahoos running laps, climbing obstacles and grabbing each other's butt and wrestle until one of them tapped out, not being their babysitter… thought It sure felt strangely good when I yelled at them for some reasons… you guys been there right?"

Souichiro said "We did! although your training methods does show positive effect on the soldiers, Don't you think you were a bit harsh on them with your words?"

Ethan scratches his head and said "well… I guess you could say that…" Ethan then began another flashback.

_Me and my Drill sarge._

_Camp McCarran- one week after the Powder Scorpions incident._

Ethan walked along the line of new recruits ranged from caucasians, african-americans, latino-americans, asian-americans and ghouls as he yelled as hard as he can "Alright you tits-sucking little girls! My Name is Ethan Van Dyke! Now Your CO has assigned ME to be your drill instructor! That means YOU wusses are gonna do what I said! You'll eat when I say you can, You'll piss when I say you can! And I will not Tolerate any tears rolling down your ladies cheek!IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?"

The recruits replied "SIR! YES SIR!" which Ethan continue "Because I am a hard and foul-mouthed asshole! You will not like me!" which one of the recruits said "I like you!" which Ethan shouted back "WELL WHOOPY DOO! THE FUCK IF I CARE YOU SACK OF SHIT! Did I said you could TALK?" which the recruit quickly respond "SIR! NO SIR!"

Ethan continue "I am hard, but I am fair! There is no racial bigotry here! I do not look down on Ghouls, kikes, wops or greasers. Here you are all equally worthless! And my orders are to weed out all non-hackers who do not pack the gear to serve in NCR's beloved Corps! Do you maggots understand that?"

The recruits shouted in unison "SIR! YES SIR!"

One of the recruits whispered "Someone forgot his coffee this morning!" which Ethan have heard it thus he continue to walk along the line shouting

"Who said that? Who the fuck said that? Who's the slimy little communist shit twinkle toed cocksucker down here, who just signed his own death warrant? Nobody, huh?! The fairy fucking godmother said it! Out-fucking- standing! I will P.T. you all until you fucking die! I'll P.T. you until your assholes are sucking buttermilk."

Meanwhile the others was sitting in a tent nearby watching him, Saya was busy covering Alice's ears while Rei and Takashi was shaking as they cling onto each other with Rei saying "I never thought he could be this scary…" which Rika added "And foul mouthed!" Holiday on the other hand just grinned and said "Must be from his foster father's side!"

Back to the scene, a young recruit said "Sir! I said It Sir!" which caught Ethan attention, he walk slowly toward the young recruit saying "Well ...

no shit. What have we got here, a fucking comedian? Private Joker? I admire

your honesty. Hell, I like you. You can come over to my house and fuck my sister! EXCEPT I DON'T HAVE ONE !"

Ethan then punches the recruit in the Stomach . Caused him to sags to his knees before saying "You had best unfuck yourself or I will unscrew your head and shit down your neck! Now get up!" which the recruit said "Sir! Yes Sir!"

Ethan walk to the recruit next to him and speak right into his face "What's your excuse?"

The recruit startled "Sir, excuse for what, sir?"

Ethan shouted back "I'm asking the fucking questions here, Private. Do you understand?!"

The recruit replied "Sir, Yes, Sir!"

Ethan still stared him dead in the eyes and said "Well thank you very much! Can I be in charge for a while?"

The recruit said "Sir, Yes, Sir!"

Ethan tilted his head and continue "Are you shook up? Are you nervous?"

The recruit replied "Sir, I am,Sir!"

Ethan still stared at him and said "Do I make you nervous?"

The recruit gulped and said "Sir"

Ethan raised one of his eyebrowns and said "Sir, what? Were you about to call me an asshole?!"

The recruit jumped a bit before replying "Sir, No, Sir!"

Ethan continue "How tall are you private?"

The recruit gulped again before answering "6 foot 2 Sir!"

Ethan shove his face right next to the recruit and said "6 foot 2? I didn't know they stack shit that high! Where are you from anyway, private?"

The recruit said with couple of sweat rolling down his face "Sir, Texas, Sir!"

Ethan once again raised one of his eyebrowns and said "Holy dogshit! Texas! Only steers and queers come from Texas, Private Cowboy! And you don't look much like a steer to me, so that kinda narrows it down! I'll be watching you!"

_Obstacle day…_

Ethan was watching a chubby recruit trying to get to the top of the obstacle, it proves to be a difficult task for the man because of his bodyweight. Ethan then went over to him and shouted "Quickly! Get your fat ass over there, Private! Oh, that's right, Private ... don't make any fucking effort to get to the top of the fucking obstacle! If God wanted you up there He would have miracled your ass up there by now, wouldn't He?"

The chubby recruit panted as he said "Sir, Yes, Sir!" as he put some more effort into his climb.

Ethan slowly shaking his head and continued "What the hell is the matter with you anyway? I'll bet you if there was some pussy up there on top of that obstacle you could get up there! Couldn't you?!"

The recruit said "Sir, Yes, Sir!"

Ethan folded his arms and said "Then use your imaginations private! See if it works!"

The recruit replied "Sir, Yes, Sir!" as he uses every single morsel of strenght inside him and push himself up and over the top. Ethan was pleased with the chubby recruit's effort as he said "Well shit private! I guess God still love your fat ass doesn't he? NEXT private!"

The others was helping the other NCR soldiers with their daily chores as they observing Ethan yelling his vocal cord off at the Privates, even thought his insults are borderline abusive, his trainning methods did helped the recruits to overcome their own fears and difficulties, they not only didn't hate him, they really respected him even thought the guy were only 5-8 years older than them.

Tadashi chuckled "never knew the kid had it in him.." which Saya and Saeko along with Shizuka giggled with Saya still covering Alice's ears.

_End Flashback…_

Ethan grinned as he stood up from the couch and said "I'mma hit Camp Mccarran for a bit! Anyone wanna tag along?" which Holiday quickly stood up and said "I do sweetie! I just love the smell of a military camp in the morning!" Saeko and Rika also stood up and said "We do! Saeko and me could use some execises!"

Without another word, Ethan headed throught the gate, followed by his mother, his girlfriend and Rika.

Kohta then said as he noming on a iguana bits "Now what Are we suppose to do?"

…

End of extra chapter.

_**I would like to thank the director of Full Metal Jacket: Stanly Kubrick, for the great screenplay and the amazing script. **_


	27. I put a Spy on you part 1

Chapter 24: I put a Spy On You part 1

_Camp Maccarran…_

Ethan and the others including Holiday,Saeko,Saya,Kohta,Tadashi,Kiriko,Yuriko,Souichiro and Rika was hanging around in the cafeteria tents, Takashi,Rei and Shizuka decided to stay in the fort to look after Alice and the other childrens while helping out Julie with her daily works. He is now dressed in his Paratrooper outfit once again, Souichiro seems to be enjoying his stay at Camp Mccarran due to him being a military man, the amosphere around the place suited him.

"I just loveee the smell of Bacons in a military camp at 6AM in the morning!" Tadashi said while noming on his breakfast.

Kiriko smiled as she look at Yuriko "I see your husband get along with the soldiers around here quite well!" which Yuriko smiled back and said "He tends to blend in nicely in any military installments! So does your son miss Holiday!"

Holiday giggled as she watching Ethan and Kohta having a target shooting competition going on, while Souichiro has been asked by Colonel Hsu to train the recruits in melee combat,which he obviously agreed.

Ethan chose his weapon from what he can dug up in the suprlus storage: a unique Light Machine gun which look a lot like the M240 Bravo Machine Gun,Kohta go with the same weapon. The two of them stand in the firing range which was a empty part of the camp that was surrounded with fences, the range was a bout 20 meters in length and 60 meters in width, each row was seperated by a wooden fence, and at the end of each rows there was various haystacks,crates,wooden crates and makeshift targets painted sarcasticly to make them look like Legionaries,the two guys was surrounded by a bunch of recruits which he and Kohta trained throughtout the weeks the gang been spending in Camp MacCarran, the spectators was wooing and cheering for both as Ethan began to took off his jacket,shirt and tank top, leaving only his bare chest, along with his pants and boots, he left his assesories and helmet back in the barracks tents.

Ethan can hear a couple of females recruits whistel upon seeing his body, the guy was well build,not to the point of a six-pack beefcake but it was hot enough for the women around the camp including his girlfriend.

Saya whispered to Saeko "Betcha 5 caps hes gonna held that thing with one hand!" which Saeko smiled back as she took out 5 caps and gave it to Saya without saying a word, and true to what Saya said, Ethan held the machine gun to his thigh with one hand and the other hand he was holding the ammo belt as he gets into position with a half-smoked cigar between his teeth.

One of the troopers acted as a referee said "Alright!Whoever shredded the most target win! And I mean Shredded literally, bullets holes won't count, you guys have to destroy that target for your kill to count! And one more thing If you let go of your triggers, it means that you give up!do your best guys!" The young trooper then whispered to Ethan "Good luck sarge!" Ethan chuckled since he was never actually assigned to be their sarge, just their drill instructor.

The trooper then said "Readyyyy! Fingers on your Triggers! Scratch your nuts if you need to….! FIRE!"

And with that the two open fire, Ethan was going all Rambo-like on his targets while Kohta retain his tatical stance he learned back in his world. Everyone was cheering excitedly, their yells nearly blocked out the intense gunfire sounds.

Saeko and the others was very impressed with Ethan's steady aim and firm grip on his weapon despite it recoil force are quite rough, Kohta was doing fine at the same time, both of them was ravaging the targets and their 'covers' as they sweep their machine guns from left to right.

After both has ran out of ammos, Ethan and Kohta lowered their borrowed machine guns with smoke dripping of its red hot barrel. The final result: Ethan lost to Kohta by 1 target, his last target wasn't completely destroyed, the legs part are still intact while the upper part has been blown to bits.

Ethan dropped the machined gun on the ground as he grinned "Well fuck me sideway… Guess I own ya 100 caps tubby! Nice shooting!"

Kohta slided his knee on the ground as he yelled "IN YO FACE BRUH! " as Ethan tossed him his winning caps and walk toward the others with his chest still naked while carrying his upper garments over his shoulder, Saeko whistled as he approach and sat down on a chair next to her, Holiday giggled at the sight while Tadashi said to his wife "Honey! Why won't you ever do that whenever I came out of the shower?" which Kiriko replied "Dear! The fact I still having sex with you from now and then ain't enough?" with a couple of angry veins on her cheek and a demonic smile on her face caused Tadashi shivered as he answer "No no no no no no no no….It's more than enough honey!... does this mean we can…" which she cut him off "No… at least not in front of them!shesh… be patience would you?" which everyone obviously heard it thus everyone gave the long-married couple a bunch of grin and popping eyebrowns which made both of them blushed.

Just then Colonel Hsu came in the tent, not waiting for him to speak, Ethan jumped right in "What's up Colonel! Forgot which way to the bathroom again?" which the colonel just smiled back and said "No! unfortunately not today, But I wanted to ask you to… get some infos out of a Centurion we captured last night in one of our patrol routes!" Ethan then put on his upper gartments after he put out the cigar and stuff it in his side pocket and said "Well that explained the ruckus last night, I thought it was some psychotic pizza delivery guy assaulting your boys or something…" Hsu then continue "We already have 'miss Boyd' as you like to call her to interrogate the prisoner but he doesn't seems toshow any sight of cracking! I regret to tell you folks that the NCR does not allow tortures of prisoner under any circumstances,we can however punches him a few times thought but I already personally tried that… so It ain't gonna be easy to make him talk just by playing good cop bad cop… but I believe that he know something! And by god I will rip it out off fucking mouth even if I have to use a blowtorch and a butter knife!" which Kohta chuckled "Have you tried bad cop mad cop?" which Saya knocked him on the head.

Ethan chuckled and said "Wow Colonel! Never knew you was THIS spirited! Alright! I'll see what I can do!" and with that he turns to the others and smiled "you guys coming?" which the others hesistant for a couple of second before finish up the rest of their breakfast and follow him.

… _Interrogation room._

It was just an empty office with a thick glass on the side for the view,there were a chair that was occupied by a Centurion with long slicked back hair,and with the look on his face he doesn't enjoy a single second being in there. Camp McCarran is basically an airport that has been militarized so they have to make use of everything they can to improvise for various needs, the gang was standing in front of the glass next to Lieutenant Carrie Boyd who has spent hours and pushing her patience to the limit on interrogating the prisoner, Souichiro asked Carrie "How long have you been questioning him?" which she signed and sat down on a nearby chair and said "Since last night… he's either doesn't answer or just insulting me with all kind of names and boasting about how 'The Mighty Ceasar' is gonna grind my body to mincemeat and crush the NCR and bring order to the wasteland! The only thing he told us was his name: Silus!" as she took off her hat and place in on her lap while she leaned her head agaisnt the wall and signed "Damn I need some coffee…"

Souichiro look at the prisoner and said "He remind me of my gorvenment… so much determination, placed in the wrong place…" which caught Carrie's attention so she asked "what do you mean?" Souichiro look at the prisoner and answered "A long time ago… My country was.. an ruled imperial laws… according to what my ancestor told me… the Emperor considered himself a God, and that his subject have to and Will do anything he command, otherwise they will be executed! Women, childrens, old folks… they didn't care, their honor and pride always get the better of their moral and humanity!"

Holiday smiled "Sound pretty arrogant don't you think?" which Souichiro continued "To the most part,yes! He was a arrogant man,thought highly educated I might add! He has his soldiers forcing civillians especially childrens to be their meat shield, forcing women to strap explosives on their body as a human grenade when the war between them and the other countries occurred… all in the name of honor,glory and order" Souichiro then look down for a bit then continue "Thought myself being a proud and patriotic man, I still ashamed of what they did… to be honest, A 'young man' me and my family met on the wasteland not long ago have me sometimes question my own pride and honor… what good is honor and pride if you lost your humanity in order to achieve them? … seeing these Legionaries stand firm by their beliefs and trust in their leader also make me wonder that… is it because they are ignorant,heartless… or maybe they're just too depressed and need something to believe in no matter what it is…"

Saya and Yuriko held his hands and smiled with Saya said "Who are you and what have to done to my dad?" which Yuriko follows by grinning "Yes! What did you do to my husband?" Souishiro just faintly smiled and look at Ethan "You sure you know how to break him?" which the young man cracked his knuckles and said "Like I said! I'll see what I can do!" and with that he smiled at Carrie and said "Get yourself a nap Lieutenant… and told Colonel Hsu that I wanted him to… 'observe' the interrogation, thank you!"

Carrie stood up while streching her arms and walk toward the door and said "Don't let his insult gets to ye Ok?…" before unlocking the door for him and walk off. Ethan then walk in and look at the prisoner while closing the door, Ethan then walk in front of the Centurion and stared him dead in the eyes with a smile on his face. The prisoner just lifted his head to look at Ethan and spitted on his boots before arrogantly grinned at Ethan.

Ethan just grinned back and said "Hello Silus!" which Silus return with an insult "What an ugly little worm you are. What pile of excrement did the lieutenant pluck you from, worm?" Ethan just chuckled and punches him in the face one time before saying "Don't your mother ever taught you to be polite?" the Centurion spitted out some blood and a couple of his teeth while Ethan continue "So... is there anything you wanna tell me?" which Silus chuckled and said "Let's see. I know that you're a brainless cretin. I know that you're wasting your time. I know the lieutenant is going to be disappointed in you. And I know that by this time next month the streets of New Vegas will be decorated with the decaying heads of NCR soldiers. Is there anything else you wanted to know?"

Ethan once again punches him in the face, this time twice before saying "And I know that these smelly walls will be decorated with you blood and brains in the next 20 minutes if you keep acting like you have a centurion staff stuck up your hairy ass! But enough games... I'm here for a different objective..." Ethan then turns to Colonel Hsu who had just arrived "Colonel! Is it count as a NCR law offense if nobody witness me torture this arrogant sonofabitch?" which the Colonel well known what he meant, thus the man said "I didn't see anything!" which the other NCR soldiers standing nearby including the MP who held a grude agaisnt the Legion also said "me neither! Didn't see shit, I was busy guarding the damn door!"

Ethan chuckled and said "Thank youu! Colonel!", Kohta said "ohhhhh! This is gonna be good!" Ethan then pull out a small knife he hid inside the crotch region of his pants and without warning he stabbed the prisoner in the knee and shouted "TALK!" which Silus just screamed in pain,thanks to the somewhat sound-proof nature of the room, his scream couldn't travel far across the offices area, Ethan pull the knife out and stabbed him again in the same spot then drag the knife upward, enlarged the cut would wider and wider as he does before shouting "TALK YOU SKIRT WEARING SACK OF SHIT!" Silus still havent break yet, he still screamed in agony but refuses to talk, Ethan began to lose his patience thus he pull the knife out and this time he stabbed Silus right in his penis. As blood spilled out of his crotch, Silus let out a high pitched scream while Kohta hold on to his crotch and shouted "OHHHHHHH!", Saya, Saeko and Holiday just turn away, Hsu slowly shake his head as he smiled, Ethan wiggle his knife inside of the stabbed spot, making Silus having rapid muscle twitch from the pain and the shock as he said "Now you can live on as a arrogant queer or you can die as a arrogant queer with a knife up his ass! You choose!"

Silus for the first time of his life, broken and scared he just shaking constantly as he said "The...Tr...ain... we planted a spy... Bomb... the.. Train...!" and fall unconsious.

Hsu the signal the medical team to take Silus to the treatment room before smiling at Ethan as he came out of the room "Those legion sure are smarter than we thought... no wonder they always one-step ahead of us everytime we planned an assault on one of their camp... We have to find this spy... by which I mean you guys! You have my permission to do whatever nessecary to find that spy, dead or alive I don't care! But we can't afford to lose the train... just do what you have to do, talk to Lieutenant Carrie or anyone here if you need some clues!" he then smiled "Now if you folks excuse me! I have to explain to my CO how in the world did the prisoner ended up with a large stab wound in his knee and lost his penis while sitting in the Interrogation room!good day!" and walk off.

Souichiro said "Impressive! Thought I still don't quite argee with torture method!" which Ethan scratches his head and said "Thank you sir!" Rika asked "So... When do we start?" which Ethan stretches his arms and said "After I hit the mess hall for some grub... man i'm hungry!" Saeko smiled as she rolled her eyes "That's my boyfriend!"

End of part 1

...


	28. I put a Spy on you part 2

Chapter 25: I put a Spy on you part 2

_Camp McCarran, Mess hall…_

"So… You have any idea who MIGHT be the Legion spy the Colonel's looking for miss Boyd?" Ethan was noming on a hamburger made from branmih meat, Lieutenant Carrie was sitting in the opposite direction with a coffee mug in her hand, she was yawning constantly as she look at Ethan with her dazed eyes while she answered "Well… I would say Contreras, I know he's been opened up his own little 'shop' in the storage by selling the camp supplies and Contrabands to the soldiers! I haven't got any solid evidence agaisnt him so…!"

Ethan took another bite out of the burger and chuckled "Between you and me Carrie! I bought stuff from his little 'shop' a couple of times before! Mostly cigarrettes and boozes, but I know a couple of things about spies to recognize a couple of them! And believe me! he ain't capable of being no spy! He's good at doing sneaky shit behind your backs but he ain't smart or good enough to do sneaky shits for other people behind your backs!"

Carrie took a sip from her mug and smiled "Quite an observant aren't ye?" She then lean her head agaisnt the chair and continue "Well! There is ONE more guy on my suspects list! But I would advice you to be careful if you're gonna investigate him, his name is Curtis! You met him before when you first got here remember? The one with the beret and called you a Co…" Ethan raised one of his fingers as he chew, after swallowing the food Ethan said "Yea I remember him! If you ask me, I can't just call him a spy just because he called me a Co…" Carrie cuts him off "Of course You can't! I just say that I only suspected him to be the spy, since he is one of the Colonel's most trusted personnels! But that would make sense if he were able to infiltrate THIS deep into the NCR right?"

Ethan finishes his last bite and said "Look! I can follow him tonight if you want to! But first we gotta find that bomb, that dirtbag Silus said it supposed to be ON the train! Not very helpful if you ask me!" Carrie rubbed her chin for a couple of second, just then a young NCR soldier with a Service Rifle on his shoulder and a baseball cap pulled backward on his head running toward them, the young man have Heterochromia iridum which made his left eye brown and his right eye green. He stopped in front of the two before took a couple of deep breath then salute his CO and said "I checked the Trains and the tracks Lieutenant! They're clean!" Carrie then looked at the young man and said "Good work Private LeBec! Now I want you to took shifts and check every single passengers on every single trains departing and arrived at THIS station! If anyone asked, just tell them it's a new security measure! Just to be sure, check the train and the tracks again now and then! And keep an eye out for anyone loitering around the tracks for too long got it?" which LeBec replied "my brown one or my green one Lieutenant?" Carrie smiled at him "Don't be a smartass kid!"

LeBec was about to say something but he was froze solid upon seeing Saya ran toward them after she and the others checked the other possible bombing spots around the camp, Saya just about to said something to Ethan but she was also froze on her feet upon seeing LeBec stood in front of her like an lovestruck idiot with his eyes wide open and a crimson red tinted on both his cheek, she wasn't sure why , but she felt like staring at him for a couple of seconds before LeBec just clumsily said "I like your hair…" Saya was flattered, she doesn't feel any attraction toward the young man but she think since he complimented her pink hair, the least she could do is compliment him back, so she scratches her hair awkwardly before saying "Thank you… I… I like your eyes… " .

Carrie look at both of them as she chuckled and said "Don't you have somewhere to be Private?" which caused both of them to snap out of their zones, LeBec jumped as he said 'So... Sorry Lieutenant!" before running off to his post.

Saya look after the young man for a second before turning back to the two and said "The others finished their sweep! All clean… except for the Toilet… Ughhhh did you guys ever heard of Detergent?" which made Carrie giggled "Well so far the bomb seems to be a bluff… still… I'm worried about this Silus…" Ethan looked at her and said "What do you mean?" Carrie leaned forward and said "Look! All Centurions were ordered by Ceasar to commit suicide upon losing a battle to avoid capture! But Silus just simply drop his weapons and surrender while his troops shove a knife through their neck and slice it right off! Maybe I'm paranoid BUT My guts tells me that the sonofabitch wanted to be caught… And if so! I fear that by telling you about the spy and the bomb was nothing but a way to distract us from something much bigger and hairier!"

Ethan smiled "Alright Alright Lieutenant! I'll see what I can find out! You need some rest! Even your eyebags have extra bags ye know?" which Carrie chuckled and lay her head on the table as she said "Maybe you're right! If you need to check the trains, talk to LeBec! Imma take a nap…" But before she can close her eyes Saya asked her "By any chance LeBec was…" which Carrie lifted her head and said "Yeppp… his full name is Billy Dean LeBec! He's only 18 when he joined the army, which was two years ago ! … he's kind of a goof like Van Dyke here… and to some degree a scaredy cat, but the kid never run away from a battle! Lost his parents in a raiders's attack on his hometown back in New Reno, he moved here by hitchiking a Caravan group… pretty good with a rifle, terrible in cooking!" Saya lowered her head after she heard his backstory. Carrie smiled at her "He seems to like you!" Carrie then stared at Saya for a bit then grinned "Say! why don't you go talk to him? If you have the time! I'm his only friend around here as far as I know!" which caused Saya to fidgeting for a bit before saying "Eh… Yea… Sure!"

Carrie then lay her head back down and take her well earned nap, Ethan and Saya then walk back out to the tents, Saya look at him and said "So what's next?" which he answered "You keep LeBec companied! I'll tell the others to stay alert!"

Saya raised one of her eyebrowns and said "really bro?" which Ethan smiled "Did I mention the part where I'll conduct my own stakeout for my possible spy suspect?" Saya chuckled "Bro! The last time you conducted a stakeout on some… eh… I don't really remember but that's not important! You disguised yourself as a tree by walking around wearing only a brown boxer while holding two tree branches on each hands, not to mention you covered yourself with MUD!" which Ethan rolled his eyes upon hearing.

Saya adjusted her glasses and said "How bout me and LeBec do the stakeout? You just have to tell me who you're suspecting!" which Ethan replied "But what Am I suppose to do?" Saya grinned "Take his place?" ,Ethan grunted "D'OH" in return.

_Train Station …_

LeBec was the only one who standing around the entrance, the guy actually enjoy guard duties even more than the most dedicated NCR Personnels for some reasons, he just look around as he hummed some random tunes before singing a song he heard from one of the other troopers in his division (_It's Homer Simpson's food song)_

_I like pizza; I like bagels;_

_I like hotdogs with mustard and beer._

_I'll eat eggplant. I could even eat a ba-a-by deer._

_La- la- la- la- la- la- la- la la- la-_

_Who's that baby deer on the la-awn? ..._

Suddenly someone approached him from behind and patted him on the shoulder which caused the guy to litterally jumped up in the air as he let out a girly high-pitched scream,he then turned around to find Ethan and Saya was laughing their butt off from his reaction and possibly from hearing his singing. The young private sighed and said "Uhhh how long have you guy've been standing there?" which Ethan replied "Since the 'I like pizza' part of your song!" which LeBec scratches the top of his baseball cap as he awkwardly look at Saya who was still giggling at the guy as if he just made a bad first impression to his crush.

Saya then step forward and smiled "Anyway, Lieutenant Carrie asked me to eh… Accompanied you on your new assignment! Mister Ethan here will assume your guard duty! C'mon…" she then patted Ethan on the shoulder and grinned "Hey! Don't fall asleep would ya?" then grabbed LeBec's hand and dragged him with her. Leaving Ethan standing there mumbling to himself with his M1 Garand slung over his shoulder.

_Meanwhile, at the Camp infirmary…_

As Silus was still a bit hazy from the drugs the doctors injected him with during his little operation, he tried to move but he's been restrained with steel chains attached to four sides of the bed, due to his weak state and the fact that he was no superhuman, he grunted as he accepted the fact that he can't escape, the man then tried to look around the room to find he's alone, but not for long before the door opened, as the person walked in Silus seems to be surprised as he said "You… !" which the the person replied "Yes… me… and I'm here to give you another chance to serve the great Ceasar…now…" the person said as he pulls out a scalpel and a pack of C4 from his satchel and continue "… Stay still…"

_A while later, at the Mess Hall…_

Carrie just woke up from her little nap to find that she has been sleeping for nearly 5 hours and it's already dark outside, she quickly shot up from the chair and stretches her arms just before seeing a couple of doctors and troopers rush toward the infirmary which caught her curiousity, so Carrie decided to follow them.

Back in the Infirmary, a couple of doctors was trying to held Silus down to see what caused him to violently twiching and shaking on the bed with blood coming out of his mouth, one of the doctor managed to remove Silus's armor to find there was a fresh,large grotesque cut wound that was clumsily stitches back, there was also somekind of stomach deformation visible. The doctor said "What the fuck is…" just then another doctor said "Hey… does anyone heard that tickling sound?"

Carrie was about 20 meters away from the infirmary,she stopped in her track to realized she stepped on some chewing gum, just as she grunted and crouched down on her knee to get it off her boots, a big explosion coming from the infirmary, completely destroy it along with everything and everyone within its blast radius, wounding anyone got caught in the shockwave as well, Carrie was sent flying a bit due to the shockwave but only substain minor sore on her stomach and a couple of minor cut wounds from the glass shards shooting out from the blast. She slowly got up, her ears can't hear nothing but white-noise as her eyes slowly look around, she saw troopers rescuing the wounded, somes tried to put out the fire, others was just lying on the ground with their limbs on the other side of the lobby. To her it was some of the most frightening things she ever saw in her times of service. She try to regain her courage, took a deep breath and quickly rush toward and help out the others as she asked a trooper who was hosing down the fire next to her "What happened?" which the trooper shouted back "I don't know Lieutenant! I heard the docs said something about the prisoner began to went all cuckoo, all shaking and twitching, and then BOOM!" Carrie gritted her teeth and thought to herself "Damn… that spy sonofabitch is already far ahead of us…"

_20 minutes earlier… _

LeBec and Saya was sitting on a the back of an empty truck near the Communication Tower, Saya haven't told LeBec her plan which got him all curious, LeBec look around for a bit before looking at Saya and said "So…eh… what are we doing here anyway?" which she replied with a low voice "We're staking out on a Legion spy… Colonel Hsu wanted us to find out who he is and from there maybe he will spill some infos on Ceasar's movement on New Vegas…" LeBec eyes were frozen as he blankly said "Okkkk…. You have any suspects on your mind yet miss….?" Which Saya replied "Saya Takagi ! Call me Saya! And I have… one paticular person on my mind…" LeBec scratches his hat and said "That's… a beautiful name…" which she giggled "Alright Alright! Enough with the flattering dude! I think we should wait here… Tell me! If you were a spy, how would you contact your boss from inside the enemy's lines?" LeBec think about it for a second and said "Uhhhh use a pidgeon with an eyepatch as messengers?" which Saya chuckled "….that's a good guess! Orrr you could just sneak into this conviniently operational Comminucation Tower when everyone is asleep to contact your boss!"

LeBec said "Ohhhh…." Awkwardly as he stared at her eyes, Saya felt quite comfortable being around the guy since he's the only man beside Ethan who doesn't stare at her boobs every 5 minutes, Saya sighed and said "Still… it's kinda boring just to sit around like this…"

Just as she finished her sentence, a big explosion came from inside the HQ building startled the two which caused LeBec to quickly draw his rifle and shouted on instinct "AMBUSH!"

Saya also draw her Pump-action shotgun and said "It came from the HQ! C'mon.." As the two exited the truck, LeBec suddenly got a glimsp of someone just came out of the Communication Tower,and by the look on his face, he was strangly calm for acknowledged an collumm on smoke and fire was coming out from his HQ, it was LeBec's squad Captain Curtis. The young private was in a state of confusion, he just silently mumbled to himself "What the hell is the captain doing here at this time…?" before Saya grabbed him from behind and drag him back to HQ to see what happened.

…

End of Part 2


	29. I put a Spy on you part 3

Chapter 26: I Put a Spy on you part 3

_Camp McCarran, 10 minutes since the bombing…_

"We need more stretchers up here! Get the severly wounded to safety first! Move!" Souichiro shouted as he along with the rest of the gang were helping the Troopers extinguise the fire caused by the C4.

Rika, Yuriko, Kiriko,Saeko,Lieutenant Carrie and Holiday were tending the wounded and burnt victims with the spare medical supplies from the tents outside of the HQ building, while Souichiro,Colonel Hsu, Tadashi and Kohta tried their best to stop the fire from spreading further with the help of the troopers.

_Meanwhile…_

Saya and LeBec arrived at the HQ to find only chaos,smoke, and panicking personnels running amock, LeBec whistled at the sight "And they say I'M the Scaredy cat…" Saya look around to find her parents and the others, her search didn't took long as she spotted Holiday and Rika was treating a burnt trooper on top of the broken esalator, so she and LeBec rushed up there to join them. Upon seeing Saya Rika said as she applying some bandages on the trooper's wound "Where the heck have you been to pinky?" Saya quickly replied "Never mind that now! You seen Ethan?"which Holiday slowly shaking her head while looking at her, Saya has began to worried. Rika then noticed LeBec was helping Tadashi putting out the fire, she snickered and look back to Saya and grinned "Already got yourself a boyfriend I see!" which Saya frowned "He's not my boyfriend ok? He's a friend…" which Rika smiled back as she patching up the trooper's forehead "That's what they always say honey…"

Just before Saya can retort, another loud explosion came from the train tracks, Saya's heart nearly stopped, she just froze there for a second before dshing toward the train station shouting "ETHANNN!" LeBec quickly get a hold of her arms and held them back as hard as he can and said "NO! You Can't! It's too dangerous!" which she shouted back while struggled to get out of his grip "THAT'S MY GOD DAMN BROTHER UP THERE!".

Just then they saw Ethan emerges from the direction to the train station, only wearing his M1 helmet, his serverly burned Paratrooper shirt, paticularly the sleeves. There were dust and ashes covered most of his body, and for some reasons he still find a reason to pulls out a cigarrette from the pack he kept on his helmet and light it up and start smoking as he walk toward the gang. Holiday quickly shot up and run toward her son, Saya finally broke out of LeBec's grip but that's only because he let her go and rushed toward Ethan and hugged him tightly. Ethan hugged his mother and Saya as he chuckled "Mommmm! You're Embarressing me!" he then patted Saya on the head and said "Chill out pinky! It's gonna take more than a fucking peewee bomb wrapped in a condom to blow my ass to bits! You guys ok?" which the others nodded,Saeko just smiled at him and said in a playfully tone "A little shook up, but still good for some bonking honey!" as she helped Yuriko carried an trooper lost both his legs in the blast to a nearby corner,Colonel Hsu signed as he look over to the burning Train station which was visible throught the large window bove the entrance and said "I swear I'm gonna skin that Spy and feed his penis to the Geckos and the rest of him to the FUCKING Centuars…ALIVE!" which Kohta chuckled "Ohhhhhh that sucker better find somekind of religion to believe in…he's gonna need it!"

_An hour later,after the fire has been successfully stopped…_

Ethan was sitting outside of his tents outside next to his girlfriend, he torn out the burned sleeves on his shirt,leaving only the torso part which resembled a rugged button up combat Vest. Saeko leaned her head on a nearby crate and said "Guess that's one heck of good reason to find that sonofabitch quickly heh?" which Ethan smiled "Yepp! But if you ask me… what the Colonel'll do to him, ain't nothing compared to what I, and my Knife got in store for him…" Saeko giggled as she sit closer to him and said "That's the spirit…" and slowly poke out her lips, understood what his girlfriend wanted, Ethan also awkwardly beam his eyes around and swing his head left and right for a bit with a goofy frown on his face which made Saeko chuckled "What?" Ethan replied his his eyes still dash around "Remember last time?" Saeko laughed out loud then suddenly grabbed him by the collar and pulled him toward her, which their lips finally locked.

To Ethan that was by far one of the best moments he ever been throught apart from killing Legionaries and get into the bathroom just in time,he just enjoy the smooching as he wrap his arms around his girlfriend to spikes up the moment.

But unknown to the couple, Saya, Holiday and LeBec who was eating a pack of cheezy-poofs as the three hide behind a large and rusted crate as they spying on the two, Holiday just grinned as she mumbled "Oh My… He's quite a kisser… just like his father… " which caused Saya and LeBec to blushed at the same time upon hearing Holiday's comment.

LeBec crumpled the empty pack of snacks and stuff it in his pocket then whispered to Saya "um…. What would he do if some punks tries to date his eh… 'sister'? Saya quickly understand that LeBec is trying to ask her out,she does enjoy his company,but she haven't know him well enough to make a decision, however she can gave him an answer to his question, so she look at him and smiled "Well, He did rip off a thug's penis and beat him to a pulp with it when he tried to grab my butt back in Freeside…" which LeBec just shivered rapidly as he covered his crotch region and began to frown from imagining what it would felt like to get his penis ripped off and get himself beaten to dead with his own manhood.

Saya then patted him on the shoulder and said "But… I don't think he'll mind if his 'little sister' dates a soldier boy…" which made LeBec once again blushed, Holiday look at the two for a bit before grinning "Young loves… " Saya then jerked her finger and said "C'mon guys! Enough spying for one day…lets hit the hay… my eyelids are killing me!" which the Holiday yawned and said "Well! Now that you mentioned it… It is pretty late…"

…

_Later that night, about 1 A.M…_

"Hey!Hey!Saya!Wake up… I saw someone sneaked into the Communication Tower! Wanna go check it out?" that's what Saya heard as she slowly drift back to reality, she rubbed her eyes and slowly open them up to find LeBec was sitting next to her,right in her tent with her wearing only her tank top and underwear, the fact that he sitting next to her is already more then enough for her to act on instinct and slapped him on the cheek as hard as she can,the power of her palm actually caused a sonic shockwave that flapped the tent a bit as it collided with LeBec's cheek.

…

I'm sorry…I mean… You were in my tent,and you saw me in…" Saya was fidgeting as the two was walking toward the Communication Tower, LeBec rubbed his crimson red and bulging cheek as he smiled "It's ok miss! I always woke my teammates up like that! Normally they kicked me in the face or just called me with names…" which Saya asked "Why does the others beside your Lieutenant treats you so… shitty anyway?" This question caught him by surprise, the young private scratches the back of his cap and said "Wait…How did you kno…" Saya cut him off by a pat on his shoulder and said "I… actually saw you a couple of times before when Ethan and us decided to help you guys out with the training! I just never knew your name thought… If I remember correctly,you were the guy who got his underpants hanged on the flag pole,with you still in it! right?" LeBec was embarressed,he fidgeting a bit before saying in a begging manner "Aww man! Please don't tell the Lieutenant about it ok? she was on patrol that day so I tried to keep it from her!" which made Saya grinned and said "You could persuade me by telling me…Why would they treat you so horrible?You haven't done anything to them!"

LeBec took off his hat,revealing his brown clean buzz cut and a scar ran down from the left side of his head to his ear and said "I…I did some…things in the past… the habit from what I did still lingers… but It doesn't aim for innocent people…" as he dusted the cobweb from the cap, Saya raised one of her eyebrowns and said "What are you talking about?" which LeBec seems to snapped out of something,he put his baseball cap back on and said "I… don't think you should know miss…At least…I don't think you're ready for it!" which Saya pouted in return, her expression made LeBec smiled as they reached the Comm Tower's Security door.

Lucky for the two,whoever sneaked into the place didn't locked the door, so LeBec slowly open the door as he draws his 9mm pistol, Saya noticed his rifle wasn't with him so she whispered "Where's your rifle?" which he whispered back "I used it to unclog the toilet earlier so… I ain't touching it ever again I tell ya that!" which Saya rolled her eyes and said "You remind me of Ethan a lot already ya know… ?"

LeBec said nothing as he slowly creep up the stairs, the two can heard a conversation happening on the radio clearly, the man who sneaked into the Comm Tower said "I managed to took out most of their medical equipments and supplies! Also the train station is praticlly useless… They're sitting ducks right now if we take this chance! I'd suggest you get your finest battalion on their feet and start moving now Captain,it won't take long until they find a way to re-establish their supplies line! "

As the voice on the radio replied, LeBec was dumbfounded, because he not only recognized the man's voice, he recognized Captain Ronald Curtis,his squad captain,one of the people who mistreated him all those times. Part of him wanted to kill Curtis so bad for being a traitor and for encourage his squad to abuse and bullied him for so long, however it didn't take long for his sense of duty to got the better of him,the Colonel needed the spy alive,so without hesistation, he whispered to Saya who was also dumbfounded "Run as fast as you can back to HQ! Tell Colonel Hsu to come here, if hes alseep! Just stomp him in the face…Go…!"

Saya put one hand on his shoulder and said "Remember that this ain't no movie ok?So don't try anything heroic!" and quickly sneaked back out and run her legs off to inform the Colonel.

As the conversation between Curtis and the man on the radio, Curtis said "Also! I'll have to lay low for a while, the Colonel has already conducting investigations on the recent infos leak and sabotage attempts! You just get your troops ready Captain! I'll make sure their gate will be wide open to welcome your…visit!" which the man on the radio respond "It will be done Commander!"

As LeBec was about to get closer for better visual,he suddenly sneezed. It was more than enough for Curtis to noticed it, the man just simply said to the other person on the radio "Would you excuse me Captain?It seems I have some unexpected guest!" then hang up the speaker before turning around and grinned at LeBec who was already stood up and pointed his sidearm at his traitorous Squad Captain and said "Well Well! What do you know! The little freak finally proved he's good at something, being able to sneak up on me like that…No one ever managed to do so I have to admit…"

LeBec cocked the hammer back as he gritted his teeth "You're lucky the Colonel needed you alive! Captain! Or should I adress you with one of your Roman jibberish names?You traitorous sack of shit!" which Curtis just laughed loudly and replied "And you are any better? Need I remind you what've you done when we found you?BOY! You're lucky that little sentimetal bitch Carrie Boyd open her hearts to a freak like you!"

That was the last straw for LeBec, he just simply threw his pistol away and charges at Curtis with a left hook which Curtis quickly dodged and return with a right jab straight into LeBec's nose,knocked him backward a couple of steps. That only made LeBec more angrier,he charges at Curtis again with a Charging elbow, but Curtis once again prove to be a efficient fighter and blocked his attack,grabbed LeBec by his arms and headbutted the young private, but LeBec quickly returned with another headbutt of his own as he managed to get a hold of Curtis's arms, the two exchanges a couple of headbutts before seperated from each other with Curtis quickly throw a powerful left hook right at LeBec's kidney which he grunted upon impact and yelled "HEY! I NEED THAT KIDNEY!" not stopping there, Curtis quickly throw a right hook which LeBec blocked it and landed a right jab followed by two left jabs and one backhand swing on Curtis's face,knocked him back a bit.

Curtis was both surprises and irritated because LeBec was always the worst fighter in the entire squad,now he actually made Curtis have to be on guard, as the two circling each other around the confined space of the Comm Tower, Curtis quickly dashed forward and landed a drop kick on the private,sending him tumbled and fell on the radio equipments.

Not knowing to Curtis and LeBec,Colonel Hsu,now with a new boots mark on his left cheek and Saya has already arrived at the scene but instead of interfering, the Colonel told Saya to stay low and 'observe',which is quite a shocker for her.

LeBec wasn't able to get up due to the barrage of punches from Curtis as he pinned the young Private who kept yelping "NOT THE FACE! NOT THE FACE!" down on the ground, confident of his victory,Curtis stood up and put one of his boots on LeBec's neck and squeezed it down a couple of times,causing the private to coughed and squirming around from the lack of oxygen,his arms grabbed Curtis's legs attempted to lift them up but was overpowered by Curtis once more. Saya gritted her teeth as she about to draw her pistol and got up but was stopped by Hsu who look at her and said "Give him 5 more minutes…I Allowed Lieutenant Carrie to took him in for a reason…" which Saya have absolutely no idea what he meant but she can't help it but trust the man and crouched back down with her fist clenched from seeing the young Private desperately fighting for his life.

Curtis still have his boots down on LeBec's neck as he lowered his head and grinned at the young man and said "I gotta say, The NCR was dumber than I thought!They never suspected a single thing for two years straight! Until that pathetic loud-mouth coward Silus spilled the infomation!I gotta say I thought that would surely ruined my plans!But… I guess luck is smiling on the Legion!And once my Battalion burned this pathetic little camp of yours down to nothing but ashes in the next few days…Maybe I'll save your oh so precious Lieutenant for last!After all!I have to commend her! She's the only one around here who have the guts to shelter and cared for a grown-ass FREAK as if he's her own son like you for 2 long years!"

LeBec still coughing under his sentences as he said "You insult my Lieutenant ONE MORE FUCKING TIME!" which Curtis laughed out loud as he slightly loosen his grip on LeBec's neck and said "Or What?Boy!You gonna do THAT again?"

Without a word,LeBec just simply pulls out a small switchblade from his side pocket and stabbed Curtis in the leg, Curtis growled in pain as LeBec twisted the blade inside of the wound, spreading it wider as he does.

Curtis tumbly back away as he crouched down and pulls the knife out of his leg, causing a blood fountain to spring out form the wound in the process . LeBec rubbed his neck and coughed a couple of times before standing back up and wipe Curtis's blood off his face. The young private cracked his neck to the left and grinned "Not today…Cap…!" and with all his might LeBec landed a giga haymaker right at Curtis, broke his nose and a couple of teeths upon impact. The power of the punch sent Curtis flying down the stairs,Saya and Hsu already got out of the way and just stared at the unconcious Curtis with his face just as bloody as LeBec's face from taking just one single punch.

Hsu then smiled and cuff Curtis's arms as he said "Can't believe I actually trusted this sonofabitch with the code to the Comm Tower for so long.." he then walk up the stairs as he clapped at the young private who was dumbfounded as he pick up his baseball cap he dropped during the fight and put them back on. LeBec awkwardly look at both Saya and Hsu and said "Uhhhh How long have you guys been hiding here?" which Hsu patted him on the shoulder and said "Long enough to say that You're now a private-first class sonny! Out-fucking-standing job you did! Unlike SOME people around here…" which Saya giggled since she knew too well that Hsu was talking about Ethan whom might be for the first time didn't solve something people asked him to investigate on.

LeBec was really flattered and excited since this is his very first promotion in the last two years since he joined the NCR, the young Private-First class Jumped up in the air with both his arms raised as he yelped "WOOHOO! Wait til the Lieutenant hears about this!" Then LeBec performed a knee slide as he doing the rocking out gesture with his hands right in front of his CO and Saya then screamed "MAH First Promotion BITCHES!" Saya giggled at the sight and said silently "Yepp! You and Ethan are sooo much alike… yet so different on many aspects…! " as she looking at LeBec who was doing a air guitar solo while still on his knees. The Colonel just folded his arms and smiled as he slowly shakes his head.

…

As Saya and LeBec returns to Ethan's tent to inform him of the news, Saya and the young private poke their head into the tent to find Ethan and Saeko was mostly naked and are getting it on with each others,which caused LeBec's eyes to pop wide open with a crimson tint on his entire face while Saya just sighed and goes *Ahem* which startled the couple. Saeko quickly cover up his missiles with a blanket nearby and said "You ever hear about knocking Girl?" Ethan on the other hand looked at LeBec who was staring at him in his polka dot boxer, he noticed a couple of bruises and bloody spots on the young man's face so Ethan looked at Saya and said "Did you beat him up?" which Saya rolled her eyes and replied "Nooo… but FYI, We caught the spy! It was Curtis…his squad captain! You should have been there bro! I tell ya LeBec here sure whooped his ass goooood!" which LeBec just wiggle his head a bit and smiled from all the flattery since he mostly got his ass whooped by Curtis and nearly lost his life before his surprise attack with the switchblade.

Saeko looked at the two for a bit and grinned "Did you asked her out yet LeBec?" which made Saya dropped her jaw while LeBec's crimson tint on his face began to get more and more intense, both of them quickly replied "WHA…NOOO! We're Just…good friends… How Would I…Nooooo…I mean I just met…NOOOO!" in unison and perfect synchronization.

Saeko's grin getting wider as she said "Okkkkk…whatever you said!" Ethan then look at the two and said "You should get that face of your look at kid!" LeBec and Saya then awkwardly poke their head back out and stood and stared at each other for a couple of seconds before both of them burst out laughing. Saya then patted LeBec on the shoulder and said "C'mon champ! Lets get some ice on that pretty face of your!" she then walk off to the Medical tent which LeBec sheepishly following her like a puppy following its owner.

…

End of Chapter.


	30. Hungry like a Wolf

Chapter 27: Hungry Like a Wolf

_Camp McCarran,the next morning…_

After the incidents, everyone including the Colonel has been on high alert. Due to the loss of the medical supplies, ammunition and the train station which served as means of transportation of personnels and shipments in and out of the camp, the gang has been asked to help with the other troopers to go out and salvage everything they can from nearby ruins and any places they can set foot on. Much to Hsu's dismay with the idea that he considered 'looting', the current situation including the large scale invasion of the Legion on the camp up ahead gave him no other choices.

Curtis has been placed in custody with the highest security measure, Lieutenant Carrie still worried since he managed to decieved everyone for over 2 years,there's no telling what tricks or schemes he still have under his sleeves.

Ethan and Saeko is still pretty much lovey dovey in their own goofy way from times to times, Tadashi,Kiriko,Rika,Kohta, Yuriko and Souichiro volunteered to help Colonel Hsu's battalion as each of them helped a squad to cover the area around the camp searching for supplies. LeBec still following Saya like a puppy mostly everywhere she goes. His squad still treat him like dirt for some odd reasons,but the guy didn't really care.

LeBec was in front of the holding cells with Lieutenant Carrie as she has been tasked with transferring the prisoner: Curtis to Hoover Dam under request from the Generals,Colonel Hsu originally volunteered for the task but Carrie said that he's needed at the camp more than she is, thus she insist that she will be 'escorting' Curtis. To Hsu's disagreement on her choice, she does got a point. The young private worried as he said "I don't think you should do this Lieutenant… knowing Curtis! He will try to escape eventually!" which Carrie patted him on the shoulder and said "Awww! You worry about me ain't cha?" which he scratches his head "Well…yea.. of course I do!you took my freak-ass with you on that…messed up day! You gave me a clean room,an almost clean shower,a less smelly toilet with no funny stains on the seat compared to the ones I have back in New Reno which is a damn bucket in the back of my house… and you taught me how to repress my *ahem* habit for two years without any…incidents… Yea Lieutenant… You're like my Ma'…except for the short haircut…andd your flat chest…andddd your lady muscle…anddd you're not very good at cooking… anddd…" Carrie chuckled as she cut him off "Alright Alright! I get it… listen kid!I know Curtis will try to escape… that's why I have a couple of Hsu's men accompanied me…along with my pistol! I'll be fine… just relax ok?" she then patted him on both his shoulders with both her arms and grinned "Just two years and look at you…You're so different from when we found you! Both in appearance AND personalities!" which the young private wiggle his head as he awkwardly grinned out of flattery.

_An Hour later…_

LeBec was sitting on a barrell outside of the Cafeteria tent while cleaning his new unique rifle that highly remsembled a M21 which the Colonel presented to him for capturing Curtis. Saya was was eating her breakfast,sitting on a crate next to him. LeBec looked at her and said "They said The Generals have requested Colonel Hsu to transfer Curtis to Hoover Dam for interrogating… Least they finally get that sack of shit outta my sight…Still…It's quite a pity cause I haven't done with him yet…!" which Saya look at him with a smile "You sure hate him a lot heh?" LeBec grinned back at her as he pull the bolt on his rifle back,inserted the magazine,push the bolt back up then slung the rifle over his shoulder and said "Not really…I hate the people he work for more then I hate him to be honest…" and look at the others as they having breakfast together as he sighed.

LeBec then noticed Lieutenant Carrie and a couple of troopers was escorting Curtis on to a nearby truck, the NCR are some of the lucky ones who still possessed a considerable amouth of usable vehichles around New Vegas, after the war, about 88% of the country's transportation from cars,trucks, planes and motorbikes are completely destroyed or damaged beyond repair. Now only fews remained that are operatable.

As they just got out of the front HQ entrance, Curtis,despite being cuffed and the wound on his leg, quickly grabbed a nearby trooper, wrap his cuffed arms round the trooper's neck and snapped his neck. Curtis then quickly pulls the knife from his victim's body and charged at the next trooper and stabbed the man in the neck,killing him instantly.

Curtis then turn his attention to Carrie who's pointing her pistol at him and open fire without hesitation, but Curtis quickly dodged the chot and dash forward, before Carrie could react, he plunged the knife into her body. Everything in front ofher began to get blurry and hazy,she slowly fell to the ground without a single scream.

The others quickly pulls out their firearms and open fired at Curtis who was running at his top speed toward the truck,but shockingly,the curtain behind the truck opened,and behind it was Curtis's squad and they're firing back at the others to open a path for Curtis's escape,turns out his entire squad was also the Legion's inside hands,which explained their abusive attitude toward LeBec. LeBec just froze as he seen his Lieutenant still on the ground, blood started to come out from her wound and she's not moving at-all. Then something just seems to snapped or just finally unleashed inside of the young Private-first class, he just draw his rifle and dropped it to the ground,grabbed his cap and tunred it backward. Saya was firing at Curtis with her pistol but stopped when she noticed LeBec's strange behaviour, she raised on of her eyes and look at him as she tried to fire a couple of blind shot from behind the crate she was sitting on earlier and said "LeBec?" the young private just look at her for a brief moment before crouched down on a relay runner starting position as he gritted his teeth, this the very first time Saya've seen his teeth,what scared her was the fact that his teeth was sharpened on both jaws,and his expression as if he's focusing on his escaping ex-Captain looks just like a predator.

Saya began to felt a chill down her spine as he look at her one more time and said "I'm sorry…" and with that, he sprinted forward, with incredible speed,leaving Saya speechless.

Carrie slowly regain her concious and check on her stab wound, fortunatly, its didn'thit any vital organ so she should be fine,Carrie let out a relief sigh before spotting LeBec running as fast as a mortorbike right pass the others,his speed actually left a trail of wind that flapped Saeko's tank top. Kohta dropped his jaw and said "Is That a white Usain Bolt?" which Ethan yelled "Usain WHAT?" as he keep his finger tapped on his Battle Rifle.

LeBec pulls out his pistol and emptied the mag at the firing squad ahead,killing a couple of them before throwing away his sidearm once again,his ferocious speed quickly catch up with Curtis who desperately tried his best to reach the truck. In an unexpect move, LeBec suddenly lunged at Curtis,pinning him on the ground, Curtis struggled his way out of LeBec's grip but to no avail, he began to feel the fear running throught his body as LeBec turned him around and stared Curtis in the eyes with his sharp toothy grin. Without another word, LeBec chomped Curtis's neck, and ripping it out with full force,a couple of tissues and organs stuck on LeBec's jaws as she chewed on then and chuckled as he noticed Curtis actually pissed his pants "What's the matter cap? You look pretty tough and arrogant last night…" Curtis was speechless just like the others, Saeko looked away as LeBec took another bite out of Curtis's neck, the blood streaming out like a waterfall from Curtis's neck as he twitches a couple of times before giving in to his wound.

The squad members stopped firing from the fear he just poured down on them,LeBec slapped Curtis's cheek a couple of times and said "Hey!hey! Cap…Wake up…I'm still talking to you here…hey!" LeBec then shrugged and look giggled at the other with his bloody tooth grin and said "Well…Guess the Generals won't be very happy to hear about this…" Carrie maganed to pick herself up against a nearby crate and slowly remove the knife then look at LeBec and said "Well thank you very much Captain obvious… I'm alright sonny! Relax…" LeBec then slowly nodded his head and smiled "I'm sorry Lieutenant… But… I'll relax after I take care of the rest… just don't die ok?" which Carrie chuckled "Kid! I survived a 50 cal. Shot to my stomach… You think this butter knife can kill me?" which LeBec look at her and smiled before dashed forward his ex-squadmates with his incredible speed.

The others quickly rushed to Carrie's side and examine her wound, Saya brough her medical kit and began treating the wound, the pink-haired girl look at Carrie and said "Lieutenant…is there something you forgot to tell me and the others?" which Carrie smiled and said "Alright!Alright... You see…LeBec is a cannibal… Thought he's more like a genuine Wolf that can do human stuffs if you ask me…" Yuriko then said "Save your strenght Lieutenant! We'll hear your story after we treated that wound of yours!" Yuriko then picked her up by the shoulders along with Holiday as the two helped her to the Medical tent. The others except for Souichiro was quite shocked as they witness LeBec's brutality and speed that of a predator as he unleashed on his victims. Saya was still speechless as she could not recognize the same timid and shy young private that always follows her like a puppy anymore.

LeBec was holding one of Curtis's lacky and bit his vocal cord off while using him as a meat shield while LeBec charges toward the next target who was shaking constantly, he can't even pull the trigger from peer pressure and fear. Sensing his fear,LeBec let go of his meat shield and lunged forward,pinned the man on the ground and grinned as he playingfully inmitating a dog by saying "Wooof!" And with that he gnawed the man's face until his skull was actually visible.

LeBec then quickly turn to the third traitor by running toward him at top speed as he dodged a couple of blind shots from the man then proceed by lunged toward him,pinned the man down and bit his entire face,including one eyeball right off and chewed on the skin and meat as he grinned at his next and final victim who was crawling on the ground shivering like a coward as he soiled his pants. LeBec spitted out the eyeball and walk toward him with his bloody toothy grin still on his face then said "C'mon Butch! You're better than this… You're the one who hanged me on that flag pole remember? You don't seems so…regret and scared…with your pants smelling like piss when you do it right? C'mon man…Just pick up your balls and take what's coming to ya! You didn't see me screamed like a bitch or piss my pants when I was up in that flag pole did you?" and with that LeBec pinned Butch down and start eating his face.

After he's done with his little 'hunt', LeBec slowly stood up from the bloody corpse and turned to the others, which partly shivering from witnessing what he just did. Especially Saya. Kohta just screamed "MAN! THAT WAS FUCKING OFF DA CHAIN!" while Ethan just slowly shake his head and clapped as he grinned at the young man.

But what's on his mind was how Saya is gonna think of him,he really really like her and he don't want her to think of him no more than a vicious Cannibalistic psychopath. So seeing Saya shivering as she stared at him was quite a hit on the young man, he just quickly turned away from her and ran away to the back of the camp, Saya reached out her hand and yelled "NO! LeBec! Wait…. Wait…!"

_A while later,at the medical tent…_

"So Lieutenant! You wanna continue with that story of your?" Yuriko asked as she,Saya,Rika and Kiriko was helping the doctors treats her wound while the others was just sitting in front of the tent and listen.

Carrie look at everyone for a bit before taking a deep breath and said "Alrighty kids…It's story time.."

_2 years ago,New Reno, in a remote town not far from the big city…_

Coporal Carrie and Sargeant Curtis along with their squad just reached the entrance of a small town on the outskirt of the city, they received a distress call from one of the townspeople that the raiders had attacked them and requesting help, due to the NCR's very thin span on New Reno,it took an entire day for Carrie's squad which is by far the closest responds team to the destination, but obviously they were too late,so their mission was to search and destroy rather than find and rescue.

As the team walk deeper into the town, they spotted numerous civillians corpses piled up and was set on fire,along with a couple of raider's corpse scattered around the town, the stench was down-right disgusting, Carrie covered her nose as she said "Those fucking animals…" which Curtis said as he beam his rifle around "Focus Coporal! We don't know how if there are any survivors… and how many Raiders are left!"

Carrie quickly raised her Service rifle and said "Yes…Sorry Sarge!" as the team spread out on Curtis's order. Carrie was scouting the town alone as she stumbled across a dead raider's corpse with the most bizzare and grosteque wound ever, his entire face and part of his chest was ripped out and shredded to pieces,as if he was attacked by something close to a Yao-guai. Carrie just brushes of the stench from her nose and continue on, as she went farther and farther into the town, all she found was dead bodies,both civillians and Raiders. The strange thing was that only the raider's bodies suffered those horrific wounds, the Civillians were killed by the raider's weapons instead. Carrie just slowly walk throught the sea of corpse as she whispered "Who…What could have done this?"

Half an hour later,the team re-grouped in front of the city hall, Curtis asked Carrie "Anything?" which she shake her head and said "No survivors Sarge!both Raiders and Civillians… there were strange…" which Curtis cut her off "Yes! I know, I noticed that too…everyone inside this town was killed,but by different methods…What in god's name happened here just in one single day?"

Suddenly the two heard a growling sound from inside the town hall, Carrie look at Curtis as he nodded to her and move toward the door and slowly open it while Carrie and the rest of the team had their weapons ready for what behind it. The moment the sight behind the door hit their eyes, the team was speechless: More dead bodies of both side scattered the place along with numerous trails of blood, however there was one raider still alive,barely. and on top of him was another person, a young man, with a big cut wound on his forehead, and he's eating the raider alive. Curtis quickly pointed his rifle at the young man but were stopped by Carrie who look at him and said "Calm down Sarge… we don't even know if he's hostile yet…" which Curtis whispered back "Are you crazy?he's eating that sonofabitch's coolant! And you still don't think he's hostile…" Carrie frowned at him "I said I'm not sure if he's hostile sarge!I just don't wanna kill a kid from a misunderstanding!Maybe he…Just….Hungry…"

Curtis then widened his eyes as Carrie slowly lowered her rifle and approach the kid step by step, he silently scowled at her "Coporal! Get your ass back here THIS Instant!" which she ignored.

As Carrie got close enough. She slowly waved her hand and said "Uhhh…Hi!" which startled the young man,he shot his head up and look at her with his mouth covered with blood,his teeth wasn't sharpened at the point, Carrie got a glance of his eyes, they were most beautiful set of eyes she'd ever seen her entire life, one was brown and one was green, they looked so vicious yet so sad,confused and lost. Carrie frozed for a bit before she ask him another question "What happen here?" the young man still didn't answer, he just sat there with his bloodied arms still clinging on the coolant of the dead raider and stared at Carrie, who at this point began to felt scared as she tried her best to stop shivering and ask him yet another question "Where're…Your…Parents?" Carrie never thought she would ask a grown-ass young adult where is his parents,but in the fit of fear the question just came out.

But after hearing her question,something in the young man's eyes changed,they're no longer vicious,instead it was just filled with sadness,depression and grief. He let got of the dead raider's coolant and look around as if he just snapped out of something, he just sat there,looking at Carrie with a couple of tears slowly rolled down his cheeks.

Carrie then already knew the obvious answer to her question: His parents are dead,killed by the raiders. The young man then look at her then said "They…attacked us…in the Morning…it was so…sudden… they finished killing everyone…but me just two hours after the attack! My Ma' told me to run… I didn't listen…I came back… I saw them…with a machete" the young man then clenched his fist as he continued "…I was angry…I tried to attack him! But he dodged…and landed a hit on my head… Then he tried to…F.. f …ff…u.. My little sister… So I… I kinda… snapped…I… I"

He was stopped in mid sentence by Carrie who just gently hugged him, Curtis just shrugged as he grunted from seeing the sight. Carrie said to the young man "It's ok kid! It's over… You can relax now! …" The young man didn't hug her back but he felt comforted and calm the moment her arms wrapped around him, he just slowly closed his eyes. Carrie then let go of him and said "What's your name?" which he still staring blankly at her and said "Billy Dean LeBec…My Ma' always called me LeBec…"

Carrie gently patted him on the shoulder and said "I'm Coporal Carrie Boyd of the NCR and we are ordered to get you out of here!Right Sarge?" which Curtis murmured as he forcefully nodded his head and said "Make sure you tell the Colonel about this Coporal…" which Carrie smiled back "Don't worry sarge! I'll take full responsibility… just get him some hankerchief would ya? Can't let him back to the camp looking like…That!" as she waving her finger at him.

_Back to present day…_

"The poor guy…" Saya said as she put one hand on her chest,she began to felt bad for react the way she did when she witness him killing Curtis and his entire squad. Ethan whispered to Saeko "And I thought I have a miserable past…" the others was sad from hearing the story, they understand what made him the way he is now. Losing most of his moral and a part of his sanity in just one fateful day . Carrie then smiled " After that day I decided to step up and help him!not to gave up Cannibalism,since It somehow has become a inseperatable part of his life,so I instead helped him to adjust and keep his special hunger under control! It worked splendidly! He loves Cheezy-poofs, Fried Xander Roots and Nuka-Cola Victory when he's not chomping on some Baddies…I know!pretty strange right? I found out that he only went bat shit cannibal on the ones who he considered the 'bad guys' for some reasons…Other than that! He's cute like a puppy!"

Kohta then whispered to Saya "Wow…Dexter much?" which she whispered back "No shit… I like that…"

Carrie then streches her arms slowly and said "Alright kiddies! Story times over!I gotta go tell the Colonel! Figure he already knew by now… talk to LeBec if you can ok?" Carrie smiled as she patted Saya on the head and walk out of the tent. Ethan then shouted "Race ye to the mess hall!" and ran off with the others, Souichiro just silently followed them. Saya look at the other as she smiled,Yuriko was the only one still standing next to her, she gently hugged Saya and said "Take care of that young man ok sweetie?You're really special to him you know!" which caused her daughter to blushed and said "Wah..Wha… Huhhh?" Yuriko giggled and peck Saya on the forehead and said "Relax sweetie! I can see it from the way he look at you with his…you know… bloody mouth earlier! The same way your father looked at me before he asked me out!" Saya then widened her eyes "DAD? ASKED YOUUU OUT?" which Yuriko smiled "There's a lot of thing about your father you haven't knew about hon'!" and with that she walks off, leaving Saya blushing and confusing from all the developments in just one single morning.

End of Chapter.


	31. Would you like to come in?

Chapter 28: Would you like to come in?

_Camp McCarran, LeBec's tent…_

Saya was wandering around in his tent after she asked a couple of troopers about where it was, the place was quite neat,with a touch of childish since there's a couple of Vault-boy bobble heads toy lined on his footlocker and some rusted miniature vertibird plane figures lying on his bed, there was also a poster of a NCR's propaganda that said "**The NCR needs you strong. Do not eat Irradiated Food"** hanged above his bed, the lower part of the poster was missing. Saya giggled a bit and said "never thought those guys was this careful!" as she look around tent for a bit before she startled from seeing LeBec just entered after his shower in the HQ wearing only his pants and boots, his entire upper body was fully exposed in front of her eyes. LeBec and Saya both let out a high-pitched scream with Saya covering her eyes while LeBec uses a nearby blanket to cover his body.

It only took a minute for LeBec to realized he's not a woman so the guy awkwardly shrugged and dropped the blanket as he fidgeting from seeing the girl he likes,in his tent,right now. Saya still have her hand over her eyes,but she slowly spread two fingers that was covering one of her eyes to look at him. LeBec was surpisingly slender, which would explained his speed on some aspect, of course he has no six-pack on his stomach but his body was rather firm and well built.

LeBec was about to say something but Saya cuts him off "No…don't…I'm sorry I reacted like that… It just…I was shocked… I don't hate you LeBec… I… I like you!" LeBec was frozen on his feet for a bit before saying "Uhhh I was wanted to offer you a Nuka-Cola I snatched from the Mess hall but… You… Like me?" which Saya grinned back "Of course! You're the best buddy a nerd like me could ask for!" which LeBec replied "Even after I…you know?" Saya patted him hard on his back and said "I said I like you!wheter you're chomping on human or not! I… I'm sorry for sending out the wrong signals!" LeBec was partly really happy yet disappointed inside, but for him the good thing is: She likes him,even if its just as a best buddy.

LeBec just wiggle his head like he always do when someone complimented him. Saya then said "By the way! I like your body… You should… You know! Show it more often… And eh! You should stop being all shy and everything! Can't believe I'm saying this… but you should be a tiny eeny bitty more like… *ahem* Ethan…" and with that she awkwardly fidgeting before running off. Leaving LeBec standing there smiling, he then went over to his foot locker and took out his old Flak Jacket, the NCR doesn't issued these battle vestments anymore since they think that it was expensive and not very effective. LeBec decided to swipe one from the old storage since he think it looks cool. The guy then look at the Flak Jacket for a bit then grinned.

_Back at the cafeteria tent…_

"So… Did you tell him you lovveee him?" Ethan said as he popped his eyebrowns while grinning at Saya who just came back, She look at everyone except her father and said "Aw c'mon guysss… I told you already… He's my second best buddy OK?" Yuriko smiled at her daughter's reaction. Whether Saya was speaking the truth, Holiday then asked "So…How did the young man reacted?" Saya scratches her head and said "He… He took it quite well I tell ya that…" Saeko then said "Alright Alright,that aside! From what's been going around here and what's going on in the next few days… I started to worry about the others! We should go check up on them… especially Alice and Zeke…"

As everyone about to gave their answer, Colonel Hsu and Carrie walked in, Hsu look at the others and said "I just received words from the Generals… Things doesn't look good… The good news is…The Legion haven't shown any signs of deploying their armies to Hoover Dam yet… the bad news however! Is that their forces are slowly gain the upper hands on our defenses… And whats more we have an entire battalion full of Skirt-wearing religious butchers heading toward this Camp! And with our ammunitions running lower and lower by the days… We might as well prepare to throw our boots at them if we ran out of ammos…"

As everyone was silent after hearing the grim news. A voice came from outside the tent caught everyone attention "I know where we can get more weapons and ammos Colonel!" the whole tent look at the person who just walked in. Ethan raised one of his eyebrown as he whistled, Saeko cooed "Wow…." Kohta was jawdropped, Rika flickered her eyebrowns a couple of times as she whistled with a seductive tone, Saya actually lowered her glasses to look at the person, Carrie just slowly shook her head as she grinned, Colonel Hsu just pull a blank face the same as Souichiro always did and said "Ain't that your boy Lieutenant?"

It was LeBec,but there was a lot of things different about him, he wore his baseball cap backward,he doesn't wear anything on his upper body beside a grey tank top and the Sleeveless Flak Jacket over it which fully exposed both his arms,he also got a pair of work gloves on, he left the jacket unzipped,revealing his dogtags, the guy even had on a authority shades and a cigarrette stuffed on one of his ears. Somehow his slender but well built body suits his new choice of outfit perfectly. The most notable thing was his new rifle, which was a unique hunting rifle resembled a Springfield M1903 with a very long scope attached. The fact that he never even used his M21 before switching to this new rifle made Saeko whispered to Ethan "Guess you're not the only one that changes his weapons like toilet papers anymore…" LeBec just casually walks in and grinned " Wassup guys?"

Carrie folded her arms and said "Okkk…Who are you and what had you done with my little LeBec?" which the young man answered "Uhhh…I think I had him tied up in the basement Lieutenant! You want me to cut him loose?" which Carrie chuckled and replied with a playfully tone "Nah! Just leave him there…It's for the best!" Without another word, LeBec just hugged her tightly and said,his voice was somewhat near-tears "I told you to be careful Lieutenant!" which Carrie smiled and hugged him back "I said I'm fine kid…geez…You're making a scene here…" which Holiday giggled "Oh no sweetie! Please…Don't mind us!" Kiriko added in "Yea! You guys don't mind right?" Saya,Rika,Saeko,Kohta,Tadashi,Ethan all grinned and said "Nahhh…of course not!" Yuriko smiled while she look at her husband who was still silently watching the young private-first class hugged the crap out of his Lieutenant. Hsu sighed as he smiled "It's like taking-your-grown-ass-kids-to-work-day!" then turn to LeBec and said "What about it soldier?"

LeBec quickly let go of Carrie and adjusting his stance then answered "The Boomers Colonel… from what I heard…they possessed some of the most whoop-ass weaponry ever exist in the wasteland…If I can just…make a deal with them! I might be able to get them to help us out…beside they seems like a bunch of nice folks!"

Hsu quickly cut him off "They didn't tell you that no one that sets their foot on their turf ever made it through their Howitzers barrages without getting their ass blown to tomato paste?"

LeBec quickly replied "…seems like a bunch of ultra-cautious and nice folks! But I don't think there're any other choices! The Gunrunners are out of the questions,and the…ehhh… yeaa that's pretty much it!"

Hsu sighed and said "As much as idiotic and suicidal this idea is… you had a point soldier… Very well! Gather some ammos and supplies, I'll see if I can get some volunteers around here to accompanies you!" LeBec cut Hsu off "I eh… Prefer to go alone Colonel…beside.. you need as much soldiers as you can in the camp in case the Legion attack anddd my ass got blown to bits on the Boomers front yard!"

Hsu whispered to Carrie "You raised one hell of a lunatic lieutenant…" which Carrie smiled back "Thank you Colonel…"

Suddenly Saya stepped forward and said "I'll go with him Colonel!" which LeBec quickly replied "…I change my mind! I wanna go with her!" which caused Rika cooed "Awww… You dooo love him after all…deeeeep down inside!" which Saya frowned and said "You wanna take my place balloon chest?" which Rika grinned "Why… I never thought you were into threesome four-eyes!" that comeback made Saeko and Ethan went "Ohhhhhhhh!" while Kohta was zoned-out as he imagine Saya and Rika work the crap out of LeBec.

…

As the two was about to depart on their crazy and suicidal mission, Yuriko hugged her daughter tightly before saying "Be careful sweetie!" Souichiro then approach LeBec and said in a deep voice and a death stare "Take care of my daughter…or else!" which LeBec's eyes hilariously sunk deep into his sockets as he gulped and answer with a tiny and high-picthed voice "Yes sir!" Saeko then said "Oh! Since we have to stay here! Could you guys check up on Alice and the others?" which Saya smiled "Of Course! I left my favorited boxers when we left!..." Saya then realized something before she continue "…Why the heck did I bring that up?" LeBec just staring at her as he imagine how would she looks like wearing a boxer with a crimson tint on his face. Saya just huffed and pinched LeBec's ear and drag him away while the guy was still frozen with his own thoughts as she wave at everyone.

…_A while later, Freeside, Old Mormont Fort…_

Saya and LeBec was just arrived at the front gate,she was quite excited to see her friends again after all the weeks she spends at Camp McCarran, she took a deep breath before looking at LeBec to find him was chewing on a cookie from out of nowhere. Saya raised one of her eyebrowns and said "Where the heck did you get that cookie from?" which LeBec look at the cookie for a bit and shrugged "Meh! I pick it up on the way here…near some manhole…taste like peanut butter!" and put the rest of the cookie in his mouth.

Saya slowly shake her head and smiled as she open the gate. Everything was quite the same, the folks was doing their daily things, Saya smiled as she spotted Rei,now wearing a spring dress along with Takashi now with a full-on Elvis look : White t-shirt,slicked back hairdo, rugged blue jeans and motorcycles boots. Julie was examine the kids as a daily check-up routine. Veronica and Christine was also there,helping Shizuka with the cooking,happy together more than ever. Saya then screamed "I'm BACK!" as soon as she finished her sentence,out of nowhere, Alice jumped onto Saya's arms and snugging her along with Zeke in the little girls arms. As the other walks toward them, Saya pecked Alice on her cheeks multiple times before putting her down and said "I missed you so much!" which Alice jumped and smiled "Me and Zeke missed you too big sis!"

Right then Christine,Veronica,Rei and Shizuka all tackled Saya one the ground with their group hug. Julie just smiled as she folded her arms,but she quickly noticed the young man in the Flak jacket with his arms fully exposed and a novelty manly tear dripping from his brown eye as he said "That couch is…Beautifulll….!" Julie then asked "Anddd you are…?" which LeBec quickly answered "Oh! Private-first class Billy Dean LeBec miss…ehhh ?" Julie smiled "Julie, Julie Farkas!" as she shake his hand, Alice then skip toward LeBec and look at him with her big innocent eyes and smiled "What happen to your eyes big bro? Are you sick?" which LeBec quickly captivated by her cuteness, he crouched down next to her and smiled "Wellll….yes…you could say that!" Alice then kissed him on his forehead and said "My mom always kissed me on my forehead whenever I bump my head and gave myself a boo-boo! I hope it will cure your sickness big bro!"

LeBec just widened his eyes and hugged Alice for a couple of second before saying "So this is what hugging an angel felt like!" which made the other look at him, Shizuka cooed "Is he yur boyfriendddd?" which made both of them blushed and fidgeting in unison and perfect synchronization,despite what Saya told LeBec back in his tent. Saya then look at Takashi and said "What happen to you?" which Takashi grinned "The kings happen… he came to the fort and hanging out with us! Sings a couple song… You know for a gang leader,he's quite a awesome dude!" Rei then asked "How're my parents?and the others?" Veronica cooed "You haven't answered us if soldier boy here's your boyyyyyfrienddd!"

Saya sighed and smiled "I missed you guys a lot too! Just…one thing at a time ok? Man I need a shower…" and with that she walk toward Julie's office to use the shower. Leaving the others with LeBec who was awkwardly looking at everyone before saying "So…ehhhh…Nice day heh?"

…

End of Chapter 28


	32. I hear you knocking

Chapter 29: I hear you knocking

_Later that day,The Mojave…_

"Remind me again whyyy did I agree to this?" Saya rubbed her forehead as she look at LeBec was carrying Alice on his shoulder as they walk toward the Nellis Air force base,The Boomers HQ, accompanied by Takashi and Rei. They left Zeke at Mormont Fort with Shizuka and the others, Julie said the kids really love the little tyke so Alice couldn't say no. LeBec grinned at her and said "Well The more the merrier,You said that yourself!"

Saya shrugged and pointed at Alice and said "I mean why did I agree with bringing her along! It's too dangerous!" with a frown on her face, LeBec blankly stared at her and said "Ehhhh…." Which Saya facepalmed herself and said "Don't answer that!" Alice just innocently smiling as she enjoying the view as they tread forward.

As the finally arrived at the area in front of the Howitzer bombardments zone, LeBec was staring at a map he got from the HQ while turning at around and around a couple of times before saying "Man this map rips… All the locations are wrong!what is this? Taco-Bomb? There's no Taco-Bomb here in Vegas for like…forever!" Saya then peek at the map and cooed "That's because you're holding a map of the MegaMall in D.C… Where did you said you got this map from again?" which LeBec began to frown as he awkwardly said "uuuhhhh…. From a dumpster?" Saya folded her arms "I though 30 minutes ago you said you found it back in the Camp!"

LeBec began to crumpled up the map and stuff it in his pants pocket and said "In a dumpster…back in The Camp!" and grinned. Saya just laughed out loud and patted him on the shoulder "God…" Saya then look at Alice and continue " … Diggity! You and Ethan should totally hang out! You two are soo much alike! Except for the… you know!" Rei was curious about that since Saya didn't told anyone about LeBec being a Cannibal, she sat down on a nearby rock and said "What about him Saya?" Takashi quickly follows "Yea! All you told us about the guy was his name and that he's with a NCR anddd he seen you in your undies…that's about it!"

Saya jumped and said "Oh Nothing! Nothing important thought!" Rei then walk toward Saya and pressed herself agaisnt the pink haired four-eyed girl and cooed "Awww C'mon! Please?" Takashi then went over to LeBec then reach his arms up to cover Alice's ears. Saya then push Rei away and said "Fineeeee! He's gay!" which Rei and Takashi just blankly reply "okkkkkkkk?" which LeBec awkwardly said "I am?" Saya then look at him and winked which LeBec didn't even bother to think why so he just blindly play along by saying "Oh yeaa! Yeaa! I'm gayy…" He then slap Takashi in the butt and said "Hey handsome!" which Takashi's face went pale after the guy did that. Rei raised one of her eyebrowns and though since she obviously knew Saya was lying, but Rei is not the kind of person who being persistent on digging in on someone's private life,so she pretend to believe Saya and shrugged.

Saya then said "Alright alright! You guys have any idea how to get to their front gate WITHOUT getting our asses blown to bits?" LeBec raised his hand and said "Maybe we should ask nicely!" Which Saya sarcasticly stared at him and said "good plan! Unless they have super hearing abilities!" Rei and Takashi got nothing so both of them just shake their head slowly. Suddenly LeBec spoke again "I have another idea! But you're are Definitely NOT gonna like it!" Saya then folded her arms and said "Try me!"

_A while later…_

Saya was hiding on a safe spot behind a debris as the Bombardments tearing the area apart, she looked at Rei and Takashi and shouted "WHY DID I AGREED TO IT AGAIN?".

LeBec was holding Alice in his arms as he running his butts off while evading any incoming shell, contrary to normal little girls Alice was quite calm as she held on tight to LeBec. The private-first class shouted as he run "WHY DID I EVEN THINK THIS WOULD BE A GOOD IDEA IN THE FIRST PLACE?".

Meanwhile, At the Boomers's base, as the Howitzers are shelling the incoming outsiders. Jack, a young member of the Boomers was obrserving the scene with a binoculars, As he zoomed in at the person,he was shocked to see the stranger was carrying a little girl on his arms. Being a more liberal person of the tribe who disaprove of the constantly shelling-first-ask-later tradition his tribe've been follow, Jack quickly run over Pete who was standing nearby and shouted "SEIZE FIRE SEIZE FIRE! THERE'RE CHILDREN!" and handed the binoculars to Pete,the elder mechanic of the tribe.

The moment Pete confirmed what Jack saw,he shouted at the gunners "SEIZE FIRE!NOWWW!".

Jack then immidetaly rushed to the front gate along with Raquel who was also witnessed the event, the two reached the gate to find the guard was pointing weapon at a young man sat against the debris next to it heavily gasping while hold tightly onto the little girl. The guard asked "How can you? No one ever managed to get pass our Howitzers…" LeBec look at him and chuckled "Ever try running?". Just then Saya Rei and Takashi appeared from afar as they ran as fast as they can toward the two, acting on instinct, Raquel and Jack draw their weapons and pointed at the three, LeBec quickly said "NO! They're with me!" The guard still had his weapon readied asked "Can't be too sure about that around these part buddy!" Alice was began to look scared as she clenched her hands on LeBec's Flak Jacket, Saya dashed forward LeBec and hugged both him and Alice while said to Alice with her faux teary eyes "It's alright Baby! Mommy's here! Mommy's here!" Alice was confused at first, but she's a very bright and smart little girl. Saya then promptly winked to her and LeBec which the two understood. Alice then hugged Saya and said "I'm sorry Mommy! I'm Sorry…"

The guard then started to feel bad about what he said earlier,so does Raquel, Saya then pecked LeBec on his cheek and said "When you ran into the shelling! Alice ran right after you!" Alice was quite a good actor for a girl her age,she quickly think of a sad thing that happened to her in the past and use it to force the tears out then hugged LeBec as she sobbed "I Don't want you to die daddy! I'm sorry!" Rei and Takashi was wiping off their novelty tears even when they both know it was just an act to ease the tension and make their entrance more easier for the Boomers to accept.

Pete folded his arms and said "You know! I would be weeping right now but my tear duct was destroyed when I accidentally blew a experimental gas mine right in my face! Now lets get you folks inside,we'll talk when we made sure your little girl is fine!".

_A while later…_

"Alright! Not a scratch! Just a little dusty… Your little girl's one hell of a lucky girl!" said Argyll,the Boomers's doctor,he just finished his examination on Alice. The little girl then jump down from the bed and ran toward LeBec whom pick her up and peck her a couple of times. Saya, Takashi and Rei just bowed their heads and with Saya said "Thank you Doc!" which made the young doctor quite flattered and felt wkward with the strange formalty the three expressed toward him. Argyll then said "I gotta say! No one ever get throught our bombardments before!"

Raquel was also sitting there along with Jack whom had a frown on his face as he still uncomfortable with what happened earlier, the young man stood up and said "I'm sick of this! We almost murdered a little girl and her entire family! And all because of OUR rules…" Jack look at the gang and "I'm…I'm sorry…" and quickly walk out of the med barrack.

Raquel turns to everyone and smiled "Don't worry! He's just really worried about your little girl is all…the poor kid! He had such a good heart…" LeBec scratches his head after he took off his baseball cap and asked "What was he so P.O about?"

Raquel sighed and said "You see, Our tribe had a tradition to being a independent community,all of us when reached the age of 20,must carry the weapons at all time so we can protect ourselves from harms,both from inside and outside! The Howitzers you guys just escaped earlier was one of our main defense… we just bombarded whoever or whatever entered our territory! Jack was not the kind of person that fond of the shoot-first-ask-later tradition so…he's really pissed whenever we shelling any approaching human beings! Don't get me wrong! Most of us had nothing agaisnt outsider…It's just that…it's tradition… We don't have to like it to live by it…"

Saya then said "We eh…we wanted to speak to you guys to help us out…" Just that moment,an elder lady walks into the barrack,she had a very kind face and a grenade launcher slung over her shoulder. The woman approached LeBec and Alice,she looked at the two for a second and smiled "My deepest apologies child!For what happened earlier! We don't have friendly folks visiting us for so long,so It's putting us on high caution over time! My name is Pearl! What's your name little angel?" Alice smiled and said "I'm Alice! And here's my dad,My mom calls him LeBec!" Pearl giggled and pat Alice on the head gently then look at LeBec and said "My my! Quite a beautiful set of eyes you got sonny!" which LeBec chuckled "Thank you ma'am! Been getting that a lot lately!"

Pearl then said as she looked at Saya "I like your hair sweetie!" which Saya smiled and said "Thank you!" the elder woman continued "I know you folks are here with a proposal! Let's talk in my barrack shall we?" Rei widened her eyes "How did you…" which Pearl smiled "Ohhh! I might be old, but I'm not deaf child! C'mon now!"

_Pearl's Barrack…_

"I see… So you want to form a supply lines between us and the NCR… before the Legion attacks and wipe them out! It's not an easy decision you know? We normally doesn't take side with any outsiders! I didn't say no but… I'll have to think about it!" Pearl said as she and the others was sitting in her barracks, Jack was also there. The young man then said to Pearl "Forgive me for saying this but! How long are you planning on keeping our life locked in this cage? I've been out in the open world for many times,and they're not what our ancestors said It was! Sure there are scumbags like the Legions and the Fiends but there are also the NCR who fought agaisnt their evil doings and protect the people! And all we ever do was shelling the crud out of any approaching human beings disregard of their intentions! How many more lives must be wasted for all of us to realize that It's time to muster up our courage and GO OUT THERE instead of hiding here like…COWARDS?"

The entire room was silent, Saya awkwardly stared at LeBec who was hilariously weeping his eyes out as he clapped and said "That's the most beautiful thing I have ever heard since the time They started to serve Gecko Burgers back at the camp…" which made Rei and Takashi giggled. Pearl smiled as she sighed "You know! When I passed on… You would make a fine leader to us all… But In the meantime! I needed to persuade the others to go along with your request! I hope that they will understand!"

Pearl then pat LeBec in the shoulder and said "Say! Why don't you youngsters go have a look around! We have a museum! Oh the kids over there are always eager to tell the outsiders our history! If you needed some work to get aquantaince with the others! You could ask Raquel and Pete! And don't worry about rooms, we have plenty for spare barracks for you!" Pearl then grinned at LeBec,Alice and Saya and said "You three could get a private barrack of your own for some…Privacy If you fancy that!" which made LeBec and Saya blushed.

Pearl then look at Jack "Or you could help little Jackie here with his dream!" which got LeBec's attention,the guy stood up and said "Well that's a start! What kind of dream is it?" Jack then fidgeting and said "You seriously want to help me?" which Saya answered "Yep! We need something to do anyway!" Jack looks pleased with the answer,he open the barracks door and said "Meet me in the Hangar's workshop! I'll give you the details.." and walk out.

As the group walked out, Alice hugged LeBec and said "Can we visit the museum when you done daddy?" LeBec giggled "Alice, We're just acting earlier, you don't have to call me and Saya daddy and mommy anymore!" The little girl just hugged him tighter and said "But I wanna!" which LeBec jumped and asked "…Why?" which Alice grinned "Because it's fun!" Lebec then quickly hugged Saya and peck her on her cheek then said "I lovvve you honey!",this surprised her beyond anything else had happen today,the pink haired girl blushed violently. She quickly turned to LeBec with a frown on her crimson red face and said "Wha…Wha…WHY'd you do that?" LeBec then grinned "because it's fun!" which Saya's ear began to get steamy hot as that steam was highly visible. She just slapped LeBec with her palm, but the slap was more of a powerful-but-friendly one. LeBec just rubbed his cheek and said "Lemme guess,because it's fun?" which made Saya's cheeks just got more and more red. Alice then went over and hugged Saya then said "Mommy!Are you angry at daddy?" which Saya jumped,she just look at LeBec who was grinning at her and the innocent look on Alice's face for a bit before she pick the little girl up and pecked her on the cheek then answered "No sweetie! I'm just…surprised that's all!" Alice then hugged Saya again and said "I love you mommy!" which made something inside of Saya swelled up to the point she nearly let out a drop of tear for some reasons. He gently hugged Alice back and whispered "Mommy loves you too sweetie!"

Rei and Takashi were walking behind them as Rei held Takashi's hand and said "Promise me we're gonna ended up like them will ya?" Takashi giggled "You mean like pretending we're married and have kids?" which Rei said as she looked at them "Nah…They're look like a real family to me…even when they're just…playing!" Takashi chuckled "Funny how Alice took a liking to that dude so fast!" which Rei smiled back "Well she's happy with that ain't she?" and with that the group continue walks toward the Hangar located not so far from the Barracks.

End of Chapter 29


	33. My lady in the Water

Chapter 30: My Lady In the Lake

_Nellis Air force Base, Hangar…_

Jack was preparing his Rebreather when Saya,Alice and LeBec arrived. Rei and Takashi decided to take a 'tour' in the bases Museum while the three get briefed on their task.

Jack turned to the three and said "Ah! Good to see you!" as he made some final checks on the Rebreather to make sure that its working properly. Jack put it down and pulls out a map of a lake and show it to the three as he said "This is your destination! It's a lake not far from here!" LeBec pointed at the map and said "Eyyy! I know that place, Lake Mead! I used to drank water from it…and ocasionally piss in it when I'm on Patrol!" Jack smiled and continue "Anyway! There's a very valuable item on the bottom of it! And I….No,I speak for all the Boomers that we all wanted it since we lays eye on it!" LeBec chuckled "A pirate ship?" Saya pinched him on the cheek and said "Honeyyy!Would you let him finish?"

Jack giggled as he put the map down on the tool table and took out a poster of a B-29 Superfortress and shown it to the three. LeBec widened his eyes and said "Really? You want us to Drag that thing up?" Jack put the poster down and said "Of Course! With the help of these equipments!" then put two special floaties on the table next to the Rebreather. LeBec look at the equipments then folded his arms and said "Lemme guess… Put the thingy on,swim down the bottom,locate the plane,reach the plane,attach the other thingies to the plane?" Jack nodded his head and said to Saya "I guess your husband's good at making people laugh doesn't he?" which Saya was chuckling awkwardly and blushing at the comment as she said "Yea…He sure does…my husband!"

Jack then gave LeBec a small remote,a walkie talkie and said "Once you attached the floaties to the plane,you can activate them with this when you got back to the surface! The red light over here will notifiy you if It still in the effect zone! Once the plane is on the surface,Just contact me through this fixed walkie talkie! I'll get some help down there to take care of the rest!" Saya then took the stuffs and put them in her backpack and asked "I know this is too much to ask but…you guys have any spare weapon we can use?"

Jack smiled and said "Way ahead of you! Since there're are a quite a number of Lake Lurkers around the area lately! I would suggest you use this Flamer! I modified it for longer distance shot! Quite heavy though!" as he handed the Flamer to Saya,despite her feminine body,the excersises she took throughout her times in the wasteland had really paid off, she can carry it easily with one hand holding the Fuel tank and the muzzle on the other hand. She then look at LeBec and smiled "Alright! I'll go get the others!Wait here ok?" and walk off with Alice. Leaving LeBec wandering around the hangar looking at the equipments. As he walks to the back of a stack of Containers, he stumbled on a old Teddy Bear lying on the ground. LeBec chuckled as he picked the bear of and childishly play with it while imitating a high pitched voice "Well hullo thar Stranger! Who are you?" then he switched to a more comically deep voice "Somes calls me the protectors of childrens…others calls me the slayers of boogie man and closet monsters throughout the wasteland… my name is…TEDDEHMANNN….nananananana…" Then the guy just silently laughed to himself.

Just then,a little girls with a short haircut ran into the hangar,she seems to be looking for something. Jack took noticed and asked the girl as he smiled "Lidnsay! What are you doing here?" which the girl pouted and answered "I lost mr Cuddles! My friends hid it somewhere but they wouldn't tell me! I can't sleep without him…" as she sniffed. LeBec obviously overheard the conversation. He just smiled at the teddy bear and walk out.

Upon seeing Mr Cuddles on LeBec's hand Lindsay quickly ran toward him with no hesistation despite he just a stranger arrived in her tribe near an hour ago. LeBec handed Mr Cuddles to Lindsay and smiled. The girl just jumped in excitement and grinned 'Thanks Mister! Gosh! I guess Outsiders aren't bad guys like my friends always say!" The little girl was bold enough to hugged him tightly as he crouched down. LeBec patted her head a couple of times gently and said "Don't lose it now lil princess!" which she answered "Damn right I won't mister!".

LeBec then look up to find Saya,Rei,Takashi and Alice was grinning as they and Jack watching LeBec and Lindsay all cute and cuddly with each other. He just slowly stood up and grinned "So… When do we start?" which Saya folded her arms and said "You're quite popular with the ladiessss aren't ye honey?" as she playfully grinned. Lebec chuckled as he adjusted his cap and said "You're jealousss ain't ya darling?" and walk out, Saya just grinned as she and the others follow him, Saya then silently said "Yerppp… You and Ethan will get along jusssst fine!"

_A while later,Lake Mead,on a abandoned camp next to it…_

As Saya was stretching and do some excercises near the lake shore while Rei,Alice and Takashi was playing with each other. LeBec was whistling as he took off his clothes except for his Vault-tec logo boxers and Dog tag. Saya was covering her eyes as she blushing and said "You really need to do that?" as LeBec put on his Rebreather and a pair of old Scuba diving fins shoes he found in the abandoned prospector camp with a newly decomposed corpse which Saya helped him covered it up with a old blanket so it won't scare little Alice.

LeBec then said "Aw C'mon! The water is Radiation-free! Plus I only got this one outfit sooo…" With that he threw Saya his Long Scope Hunting rifle and said "While I'm down there, If anyone or Anything that looks like a muscular green-skinned rapist came up from the lake… pop em! Then burn them… Then shot them their corpse a couple more times just to be sure! Remember to cover your ears…" Then hold the floaties on his hands and jump right into the Lake. Leaving Saya with the others alone on the surface with Saya blankly said "Wait what?"

As LeBec swim down to the lake bed he hummed the tune from the song "Somewhere beyond the sea" and though to himself "_Wow…Never though swimming in a abandoned lake could actually scared me…_". Unknown to him, a menacing figure has been stalking him since the moment he jumped down the water. Back on the surface, Takashi was cleaning his Automatic rifle while Alice was sitting near the lake shore with Rei and Saya. Alice look at Saya with a worried look and asked "Mommy… Is daddy gonna be ok?" Saya patted her head and said "He'll be ok… seriously though Alice,you can stop calling me Mo…" She stopped in mid-sentence and think,she had never been called Mommy by a kid before,it made her felt so happy and special even if it was just an act. Saya then continue by pecking Alice on her forehead and said "Don't worry honey! Daddy will be fine!"

Saya then noticed some strange bubbles coming up to the surface, she draw LeBec's Hunting rifle and aim through its scope. Rei and Takashi also had their weapons readied as they slowly walks toward Saya and orbserve. Suddenly,not one,but 3 monsters leaped out of the water and landed on the lake shore, they were mostly humanoid,with muscular body and creepy long arms that conpensated for the shortness of their legs. Their head highly resemblence the shape of a torpedo's head with a wide jaw full of sharp teeth. Rei pointed her hunting shotgun at them and said "What the fuck are they?" Saya slowly stood up while shielding Alice who was hiding behind her legs and said "…I think that would be the green-skinned rapist…" The three creatures then open their mouth and took a deep inhale. Saya shouted to the others soon as she realize what's going on "COVER YOUR EARS NOW!" which the other quickly do so. The three creatures then release a devastating shrieking sonic wave right at the groups. Though with their ears covered,the sonic wave forced Rei,Takashi and Saya down on their knees.

Meanwhile,under the lake, LeBec has found the Crashed B-29, as he approaches the wings and attach the floaties, he senses something lurking around him, the guy though to himself "_Great… They couldn't even wait til I got back to the surface…_" as he try his best to attach the floaties to both wings as fast as possible since The LakeLurk won't wait. As soon as he finished, LeBec turned a round to find a large alpha male Lakelurk facing him with a menacing look on its face. The two stared at each other for a split second before the Alpha charged toward LeBec with a torpedo-like swimming technique

Back on the surface,The three LakeLurk finished their sonic wave and began charging at the group with their sharp and powerful claws. Saya quickly aim the rifle at the closest Lakelurk and open fired, the shot drilled into the creatures skin, causing some blood to ooze out of the wound, but that only knocked the creature back for a second before it shrugged off the pain and charged at her again. Saya pull the bolt back,chambering the next round and fired again, this time the shot drilled into it's head. But to her horror, it still not dead yet,though it does slow the creature down significantly. Which give her some times to get Alice far away from it as she turned to Rei and Takashi who just finished taken down one of the first Lakelurk with Takashi burn it to ashes with the Flamer while Rei filled the other one with holes with Takashi's Automatic Rifle he lend her after her Shotgun went empty.

Not wasting any time, Saya took a deep breath and aim the rifle at the wounded Lakelurk and dump one more round into its leg,caused it to wobble and fell on its knees, she chambered another round and pulled the trigger then repeated the process until the rifle's empty. Alice still hugging her legs tightly as she peek at the dead Lakelurk in front of her and her "mommy". Rei sighed and grinned "They're not so scary…" which Takashi replied "What about LeBec…I mean your Husband Saya?" as he grinned , Saya was maunally reloading the rifle with the bullets she took from LeBec's Flak Jacket as she said "You guys watch Alice… I'm going down there…" before putting the rifle down on the ground and prepare to jump. Alice held on to Rei as she said "Be careful Mommy!". Saya smiled at her and said "You should save that for the those creeps down there!"

Just then two figures leaped out of the water and landed right next to Saya who was startled and fell backward. She widened her eyes as a remote landed right into her lap. Rei,Takashi and Alice widened their eyes as they recognize the two, Alice screamed "DADDY!" as soon as she realize it was LeBec whos was fighting bare-handed agaisnt the powerful claws of a Alpha Lakelurk. LeBec shouted at Saya "PUSH THE BUTTON!" before punching the creature in its face a couple of times. Saya quickly do what he said and slam her fist on the button. LeBec then shouted at Rei and Takashi "Cover Alice's eyes NOW!" Saya was still on her butt as she facepalmed and said "Ohhhhh dear…here we go…" Rei and Takashi nearly threw up as they saw LeBec done the unthinkable… at least to them. He dug his sharp set of teeth into the Creature's neck and rip it apart before start chomping on every single pieces of meat he can took a bite off. The creature twitching and shaking violently before suddenly went limp. Its face has been horribly eaten by its prey.

LeBec then said as he fell to his butt right next to Saya "Now before you two said anything… can you at least wait til we get back to the camp?" which Rei answered "Sure…we were just…I mean…You really just eat that things face?" which LeBec shrugged "Well its my first time though, Mostly I eat humans…I mean BAD Human…" he was fidgeting after his statement made Rei and Takashi went pale and speechless. Alice on the other hand just rushed toward and hugged both of them. Takashi then whispered to Rei "You Know…I rather have him being gay…then being a cannibal…" which Rei pinched him and said "That's not very nice ye know!".

LeBec then took off the Rebreather and reached into the walkie talkie in his pants pocket nearby and spoke to it "Uhhh… Jack? You read me? Over?" It didn't took long for an answer, Jack's voice can be heard on the other side "Loud and Clear! You guys done with the plane? Over!" LeBec turned to the lake just as the B-29 just emerged from the depths and onto the surface then said "Yep… she's on the surface… Over" Jack continued "Excellent! You guys sit tight there! I'll get some people to come with me down there to pick you guys and the plane up! Thank you… Over and out"

LeBec put down the walkie talkie and turned to Saya and smiled, he didn't even noticed that she had been holding his hand from the moment he fell on his butt next to her. Ironically Saya didn't even realized she did so either. They just chuckling at each other as they hugging Alice in their arms. Saya then said "You can…put your clothes back on now tough guy!" as she slightly blushes. LeBec lie down on the ground and said "Nahhh… Its cool… I like to enjoy the breeezze…" Saya just huffed and smiled at him before she playfully slapped him on the cheek and said "Don't ever scare me like that again ya hear?" which the guy smiled back "Yea yea yea… honey! Whatever you say… can I take a nap now?" which Saya slowly shake her head and grinned at him before lie down nex to the guy whos already snoring as she cuddled Alice in her arms.

Rei and Takashi was sitting on a nearby rock watching the three, the young man said "Is it just me or they're sound more and more like a married couple by the hours...They do remember that its still just an act right?" which his girlfriend smiled "I think its rather fun though…acting or not… knowing Saya, I'll say she had a thing..or two for him… she just… pretty good at denying and… playing around!" Takashi rubbed his head and said "Ohhh Girls…I'll never understand them…" Rei just chuckled in return.

Now all they need is a well deserved nap until the Boomers arrived.

End of Chapter 30.


	34. Community Service

Chapter 31: Community Service.

Lebec and the others was chilling at Lake Mead with the B-29 floating on the water as they waited for Jack and the other Boomers to arrived, Takashi and Rei was dipping their feet in the water together while Saya was holding Alice in her lap as she smiled while looking at LeBec who was still wearing only his boxer as he lounging on the wing of the B-29 with his shades and baseball cap on.

"Seriously honey! You can put your clothes back on now…" Saya said with one of her eyebrowns raised.

"Don't worry honey… I'll put em' on as soon as.." LeBec's answer was interrupted by a loud engine sound,in respond of it the young man grunted "D'OH!"

A couple of rusted trucks and jeeps arrived, true to the rumors the Boomers are indeed have high resources. John hopped out of one of the Jeeps and grinned with satisfaction as he look at LeBec and said "Isn't she a beauty?"

LeBec pull his shades upward and answered "Depends… You talking about the plane…or my…wife?"

Jack chuckled at his reply and said "Don't worry my friend! I was talking about the plane!"

LeBec then sat up and turned his head to look at the plane he was lounging on for a couple of seconds before he answer John's question "Yea… Shes a beauty alright… except for the eh… rust… and she's pretty banged up…andddd I think the fishes down there got a little…too comfortable with her…"

Saya and the others laughed at his comment including Jack who just shake his head and said "Ah! That's where we jump in, C'mon! They'll give you guys a ride back! I'll stay here and help the others get the plane back to the Hangar!"

… _That Night…_

Alice,Rei and Takashi was enjoying their good night sleep after a rough day running through shells and killing Lakelurks. While both LeBec and Saya cannot sleep so both decided to wandering around the large Airfield runway together,as a fake married couple. The two sat down on a old couch near the hangar with LeBec look up at the sky and just stare at it, Saya smiled as she look at him and said "What was your…parents like?"

LeBec jumped at her question,he just dash his unique set of eyes at her and just gaze at her for a second before answered "Well… They taught me that Dynamite is not the same as carrot, that barb wire, nails and a sturdy baseball bat is one hell of a combination to smash a sonofabitch's face… and they save my life!" Saya don't know what to say to that,she just stared at him with a sad expression on her face.

LeBec then continue "…You know what Lieutenant Carrie told me about a year ago?" Saya smiled at him with her eyes wide open.

The young man continue:

_Flashback_

Lieutenant Carrie was eating her lunch with LeBec as she said "Someday kid… Maybe you'll meet a girl,who eh… actually have enough patience and really really really really love you to the point that she actually look pass your eh… cannibal lifestyle,your eh… one of a kind-psychopathic attitude, and the fact that you're shooting blanks…"

The young man was shocked,but somehow that news does not affect him as much as it normally would affect other men,Lebec just replied "Whaa?" Carrie didn't think that he knew what that's mean so she fidgeting as she try to explain it to the young private "Look! Remember that daily routine medial exams that everyone must attend 2 weeks ago? I got the result from the examination that you called "Sick"… It means that you're…Well…You…ehhh… You can't and will never be able knock up a woman as long as you live no matter how many time you *whistle* them… I know its horrible news but hey! If she can accept that too… and love you with all her heart I bet cha 20 caps that girl is the love of your life!"

LeBec just chuckled and said "Aw C'mon Lieutenant! First of all,girls like that are either dead… taken, or just exist in fairy tale… though I highly doubt that they even exist in fairy tales… Bet cha 20 caps The only woman I ever gonna get is either my rifle or a desperate hooker… on crack … But still… If by any chance I lost the bet which I don't think I will, then that girl is truly one aweeesome chick… and possibly crazy"

Carrie grinned at the young man whom to her was like a son and said "!You're on kid…"

_End Flashback_

Saya put one hand on his shoulder and said "I…I'm sorry…"

LeBec stare at her for a second and said "Uhhhh… for what?"

The pink haired girl replied "Cause you're shooting blanks… I never have kids before but I know how it feel for a guy who can't give a girl he love a lil tyke for them to raise…"

LeBec chuckled at her and said "It's not your fault… It's my ding-a-ling's fault, beside, I'm suck at parenting…"

Saya smiled "C'mon… You see Alice?"

LeBec giggled "Oh yea… I never noticed, whos her real parents anyway?"

Saya's smiled quickly disappeared as she slowly shake her head. LeBec quickly realize that the cute little girl that been calling him and Saya "mommy"and "daddy" has no parents left. The young man lowered his head and said "The poor little angel…"

Saya patted him on the shoulder and said "She's really loves you and me a lot ya know? We just… found her about 2 or three month ago, the little girl get along just fine with everyone,heck she see everyone as her big brothers and sisters, included me…"

LeBec still listening, Saya smiled and continue "… When she first hugged you at the Boomers front gate, it was just an act… But… the moment she hugged you at the lake… The way she yelled out "Daddy" and "Mommy"… at least to me,it does not sound like an act at all… You should feel proud ya know, you just met her for nearly a day and she already appointed you and me her new "parents",I mean Ethan and Saeko were by far the best role models in the whole gang, apart from my dad of course, and they both played with,and taken care of Alice much longer than you!".

Saya then raised one of her eyebrowns as she stared at the young man and just laughed "Holy shit! Dude! Are you crying?" LeBec quickly sniffed off his novelty runny nose and said "Uhhh no… It's eh… WOW! Am I Sleepy…." Saya chuckled since she know he was trying to change the subject, but it's true that its getting pretty late., the pink haired girl streches her arms and said "Alright tough guy… Let's hit the hay…"

As she walked a couple of step,Saya turned to LeBec who was walking behind her and smiled "About that bet…"

LeBec replied "What about it?"

Saya just smiled back and said "I think there might be a chance you will lose 20 caps to Lieutenant Carrie…"

LeBec's insides felt like its X'mas, the young man quickly grinned and said "Does this mean…"

Saya chuckled "Woah…Easy there tough guy, I only said there might be a chance you will lose… See ya in the morning…" and with that she walks off,but as she took another dozen of steps she turned her head back and grinned at the young man who was froze solid for a couple of seconds before he said to himself "Damn… Where Am I gonna get those 20 caps?"

_The next Morning…_

"Ughh… I told you officer… I don't know I anyone by the name Hugh- Janus…" LeBec was murmuring in his sleep not noticing that its already morning and he's sleeping on the very couch that Saya and him sat on last night. Suddenly a loud bang woke the young man up, still distoriented and in a state of confusion, he just shot right up from the couch and shouted "AMBUS…Ohh…" as he realized what is what, he made a couple of children playing nearby laughed at his silly act. As LeBec turned around to look at the Hangar, there stand the B-29 inside with several Boomers working on reviving it,parts by parts. LeBec whistled as he adjusted his hat and said "Well I'll be damn… They actually managed to haul that rusty-ass hunk-a-junk back here…without waking me up…"

As he about to walk in to orbserve the working process, Raquel patted him from behind and said "Would you mind if I…asked you to help me with something?"

LeBec folded his arms and said "Depends… You need some… relief?"

Raquel chuckled as she shake her head "Nope…"

LeBec kept on smiling and said "Love-letter messenger?"

Raquel answered "Nope!"

LeBec continued " Shark week?"

Raquel widened her eyes "Whaa?"

LeBec chuckled "Nothing…so what is it?"

Raquel smiled "I want you to help me squash some ants…"

LeBec awkwardly look at Raquel and answered "No offense miss but even a crippled old man can squash an ant,let alone you,me,my wife, that little kid with terrible acne on his face that I met on my way here,didn't got his name but ugh… anyway… You get the point"

Raquel laughed as she leaned forward and said "Who said anything about regular ants?"

LeBec dash his eyes left and right before he said "uhhhh…"

Raquel patted him on the shoulder and said "Alright! C'mon, I'll tell you more at the mess hall, we're having… whatever the fuck the chef wanted to chug down our neck…" and drag LeBec with her.

LeBec awkwardly said as he being dragged away "I didn't say yes!"

Unknown to LeBec, Saya and Alice has been listening as they just got out of the mess hall near the hangar, Saya picked Alice up and hold the little "daughter" of her on her arms and said "Well sweetie,Daddy's gonna be busy for a while, you wanna go to the museum while he's working?"

Alice gave Saya a big grin and said "You bet Mommy!", and with that Saya carried Alice with her to their destination.

_Meanwhile… _

Raquel just sipping on her coffee as she said "Wow… You sure have a big appatize for a slender looking guy ya know?" as she look at LeBec who just finished his ration in record time.

The young man chug down his coffee and said "So… about the ants?"

Raquel smiled as she put down her coffee mug and said "Right! They've been messing around the Generator room near here,we had the entire place lock down for safety! However somehow they managed to damaged the power supply… We need someone to get down there,kill the ants, and by that I meant each and every last one of them,eggs,newborns… no matter how cute they are, You squash them good! Then reset the power supply via the two lever that control the breaker!got it?"

LeBec adjusted his baseball cap and said "Okk… You have any toys I can borrow…again? My…wife have my rifle,and I dropped my pistol back at the lake…"

Raquel wasting no time as she put a unique pump action shotgun that look just like the M1897 Trenchgun that she brough with her earlier, then she remove her belt full of shotgun shells and put it on the table also. Raquel then reach down to her legs and pulls out a Bowie Knife along with the sheath she strapped around her left leg then set it on the table.

LeBec gulped as he said "You know… If I haven't met my wife, I'll ask you to marry me right here,right now…"

Raquel chuckled "Alright funny guy! I'll know you're done when the searchlights in the hangar comes back on…"

Before heading out LeBec turns back and said "By the way, you seen the two..eh.. lovey dovey couple that came with us? A dude look like a asian Elvis and a chick with a nice pair of Ta-tas?"

Raquel replied "Oh, They went out earlier, elder Pearl said something about letting Jack's crush come here and live with him! The two agreed to help by go escort her back here or…something…"

LeBec chuckled "So… Romeo's getting lazy eh?"

Raquel smiled "Nah…more like shy from what I see!"

LeBec just shrugged as her answer and head toward the Generator room.

_Meanwhile,in a nearby restroom…_

Saya just got out of the ladies toliet as she said "Sorry sweetie, Mommy drank too much coffee…" she froze in mid-sentence cause she told Alice to wait for her outside the door,and now Alice is no where to be found. Her inside began to flip as she let out a word "…Alice?..."

_Meanwhile yet again,in the Generator room…_

As LeBec slowly tread through the gooey floor the ants fluids created with his Trenchgun readied, the young man took a couple of deep inhale before saying "Ughh… And I thought Contreras's fart smell bad…"

As he passed through the first room filled with file cabinets, the young man heard numerous screeching sounds, knowing whats ahead, he gulped and slowly walk forward, to find tow giant ants "talking" to each other.

LeBec then closed his eyes for a bit,took a deep breath and just as he about to storm the ants, something tugged on his pants, caused him to nearly screamed. LeBec look down to find Alice was smiling at him with a wrench on her hand, the young man look panicked, luckily the ants didn't hear it.

LeBec crouched down and whispered to his "daughter" "What the Helen of Troy are you doing here?"

Alice still smiling and said "I wanted to help you out Daddy!"

LeBec widened his eyes and said Uh… Sweetie, I don't think this is exactly a good idea…you see, we adults… thought I'm sure about myself but anyway…we had to deal with something we called… death! Anddd it also mean that keeping you and your mommy alive… you got it?"

Alice pouted and said "But I wanna, you and mommy protected me back in the lake!This time I'll protect you daddy!..."

Even though she was just a kid, LeBec can see determination in her eyes. And now somehow,once again he got that hidious weeping expression on his face,which made Alice tilted her head and said "Are you ok daddy?"

LeBec just sniffed and said "Yerppp sweetie, daddy is just…too damn diddly happy… Tell you what! I'll let you come with me, but you have to stay behind at all time ok? That's how you'll be able to…protect me,deal?"

Alice jumped and said "Ok dad!", LeBec then sighed and whisper to himself "ohhh… man… Saya is gonna pluck my nuts out for this…"

And with that he said "On the count of three… GO!" and shot up from behind the wall and dumped the first shell into one ant's belly,shredded it apart, the poor ant screech in pain and fell limp. The other ant quickly crawl over to exact venenge for his buddy, which it was met by another shell, from LeBec's Trenchgun and got its head blown clean off.

LeBec pumped out the used shell and said "You ok sweetie?"

Alice nodded while holding tight to her monkey wrench and stay behind her "dad" like he instructed as the two venture deeper into the ants territory.

As they walks and drop any ants in LeBec's sights, the young man and his daughter didn't forget to squash any eggs shacks to be absolutely sure they won't come back. As the arrived at the staircase about 3 meters from the ground, and on the bottom was an ant just stand idle, "guard duty" perharps. LeBec whispered to Alice "Sweetie… As soon as I dropped down from here, I want you to make your way down as fast as you can ok?"

Alice was worried but she trust her "dad" enough to nodded. LeBec gave her a smooch on her cheek and said "See ye at the bottom…" and with that,he vault over the handling rail then dropped down right on top of the ants with his boots. Both his booth landed on the ant's head,squashed it on impact, thankfully due to the ant's skin, it somewhat reduced the impact of his landing since the guy landed on both feet,which can be very nasty sometime.

Soon as he look up, LeBec quickly took out another bunch of ants in front of him,while Alice still making her way down. After LeBec's Trenchgun went empty, he pulls out the Bowie Knife and shove it right up a incoming ant's chin. The ant screeched then went limp, LeBec uses the ant's body to wipe off the fluid splattered out on his arms and knife when he stabbed it.

Unknown to LeBec an ant was approaching him from behind, but before it could do anything, it was strucked from behind by Alice with her monkey wrench, of course the hit was nothing but it got the ant's attention, as it turns around and screeched at Alice, she slapped the wrench on its face and shouted "Leave my daddy alone!".

The ant shook off the pain and ready for the kill,but its head was squashed by LeBec's boots in a powerful stomp, Alice ran over and hugged the young man while he's reloading the Trenchgun, he pump the shell into the chamber then patted Alice on her head and they move forward.

The two finally reached the main generator room,and its filled with eggs, newborns, bunch of ants and most of all,an ant queen, which mean big trouble for the two. LeBec whispered to Alice "Ok… you hide behind this old generator, if anything that is not me spotted you,shout as hard as you can ok?" Alice began to worried,but she still nodded and hid well behind the old rusted small generator.

LeBec closed his eyes,took a deep breath like he did before and walk out shouting "GOOOD MORNING YE MAJESTY! I CAME WITH A MESSAGE FROM THE BIG GUY UP HIGH!" his loud mouth got the entire battlion of ants attention, LeBec then finish his statement with a deep voice "..IT's Squashing time…" and start dropping the nearest ants he can find, as the other ants rushes in to attack on the Queen's order, Lebec just blown another ant's mid-section off, but as he pointed the Trenchgun at the rest and pulled the trigger, it was empty. LeBec check his belt,which to his disappointment,also empty. The young man slung the useless Trenchgun over his shoulder and draw his newly obtained Bowie Knife and dash forward with a downward swing,plunging the sharp blade into an ants head,killing instantly, LeBec then kicked another incoming ant in its face then stabbed it multiple times in its mid-section.

A couple more of them approaching, LeBec quickly jumped on its body and stabbed it in the head 2 times, once the ant is down, he dodged an attack from another ant closing in and stabbed it multiple times in the mouth as he let out a battle cry before he turns into his predator mode and finishes the remaining minion ants off,not with his mouth,but his knife. As soon as the ants are down, LeBec wobbly stood up, there were a couple of minor wounds and cuts on his arms from the struggles, he breathed heavily and look at the angry queen, but she doesn't have the intention to attack him…yet since she still protecting her newly layed eggs under her belly.

LeBec spitted in front of her and said "I'll be right with ye yer Majesty…" and with that he goes on a rampage by destroying each and every single eggs in the room, the anger just piled up as the Queen witness her unborn childrens perish under the young man's Boots. She can't take this anymore, the Queen gave out a loud and scary screech before making her way toward him, LeBec just taunted her and said "Oh you wanna play rough? Quite kinky for a rolyal bitch ya know?" but unfortunately after all the fighting, he got but little strenght left, the Queen managed to pin him down easily, but she was no dumb insect, she planned to let him die slowly and painfully, as LeBec still taunted her "C'mon your Majesty, It's not nice when your on top and you're still not letting me "in" yet…"

As the Queen ready for her attack, a wrench fly right into her face, She look at Alice who was shouting "I said Leave my Dad alone you…Bitch!"

As much to LeBec's dismay that the little innocent girl just accidentally learned a curse word from him, LeBec seized the chance,since the Queen haven't disarm him yet, LeBec held tight to the knife as he slashes her legs off. The Queen screeched in pain while with his arms free LeBec plunged the Bowie Knife up to her mid-section and perform and long slice right down to her stomach… It didn't take long for the Queen to fell limp on the floor, LeBec,now covered in her "juice" stood up and said "Sweetie… Help me with the levers would ye?"

Alice jumped "You got it dad!"

LeBec smiled at her "Thanks honey…you save my life… I'd hug ya but eh…after 3 or 4 showers… still, that ain't gonna get cha outta trouble for disobeying me young lady…"

_10 mintues later…_

Raquel was pleased to see the lights are back on, she smiled "Well I'll be damn…That sonofabitch did it!"

While Saya just reached the Generator room entrance to find LeBec,all stinky,gooey along with Alice with not a single scratch on her emerged from the door, Saya quickly dash forward and hugged the little girl and said "OH THANK GOD YOU OK!"

Alice pecked Saya on her cheek and said "Don't worry mom! We took care of that big bad bitch down there!" the little girl didn't understand the conext of the word she just said so she just innocently smiling while Saya stared at Lebec with a predatory eyes,much like her father and snarled "WHAT DID YOU TAUGH HER DOWN THERE? HONEY!"

LeBec wipes a bit of juice off his body and said "Uhhh… could you wait until my showers and thennn kill me honey?"

…

End of Chapter 31


	35. 2 Guns part 1

Chapter 32: 2 Guns part 1.

_**Ok, I want to make it clear that I attempted to focus on different stories arc, which mean some characters I focused on for too long will got their story arc a break (like Ethan for example) while I'm focus on the characters that barely have enough spotlights and appearnce(Shizuka,Rika,Tadashi) throughout the story,how they interact with and how they handle the other New Vegas residents. I didn't say this story is all about Ethan.**_

_Nellis Airforce base…_

"Alright kids! Me and the other elder has decided… which of course! With a little help from young Jack's charisma! The Boomers has agreed to supplying the NCR with weapons every now and then, which in returns, well, I haven't think of an suttle terms…" Pearl said as she was sitting in the opposite side of Saya,LeBec and the others, accompanied by Jack and Janet.

LeBec was holding Alice in his lap as he smiled "I'll make sure the NCR will assist you guys anyway we can if anything happens…anddd to be honest…by "we" I meant… me and anyone who volunteered to tag along!"

The old lady smiled at the young man and said "How sweet of ya! Well, guess we sealed that deal then! Would you kids like to stay here a couple more days, or weeks?"

Saya scratches her pink hair and said "uhhhh… we're really love to,but as we speak, Theres no telling if the Camp is still intact ma'm! we should get going and help everyone out! We'll definitely come back here! I promise!" she then bowed her head to Pearl.

Pearl just nodded her head with a bright smile on her face and said "Well,The least we can do is offer you kids some "souvernirs"!" as she nodded at Jack, the young man said to the gang "Come with me, I got something for you guys!"

As everyone leaves the room, LeBec stood at the barrack door and stared at a old poster with a B-29 and a very attractive young pin-up girl with long,silky blonde hair,she was wearing a old-type vault jumpsuit. LeBec chuckled as he realized something and turns to Pearl and said "Is this… YOU?"

Pearl nodded with a grin on her and answered "Quite an observant ain't ya child! Ohhhh that was a long time ago,when I was young and fiesty!"

LeBec just said "wow…." Before walking out.

As LeBec catches up with the others, Jack was leading them to a big object covered up under a parachute, Jack pulled the parachute away,reaveling a old rusted Tank remsbled a Sherman Tank, with a 50. Cal machine gun on top of the hatch lead to the cockpit, upon seeing it, LeBec whistled as he marvled at one of the few remaining operational monsters on the Wasteland of the Mojave.

Jack knocked a couple of time on the hull and said "Still running,since we don't really go out much so its kinda turned into a furniture, a little dusty here and there, but other than that! You can just roam around with this thing and blast anything dumb enough to get in your way!"

LeBec nodded his head in satisfaction, and said "Niceeee… Just one question! I have no idea how to drive this thing…" Saya shrugged "Me neither!" Rei and Takashi also shake their head as a no.

Jack chuckled and said "Does anyone back in the NCR know how to drive a Tank?"

LeBec scratches his head and said "welll…. My lieutenant does!"

Jack nodded as he climbed into the cockpit and said "Alright! Hop on, I'll drop you guys and the Tank at your Camp, Just give me the direction!"

Not waiting a second longer, Takashi and Rei quickly hopped onto the Tank with Takashi manned the Machine gun whil Rei sat next to him, followed by LeBec,Saya and Alice hopped onto the side and the back of the Tank as it began to move. As the tank move toward the horizon, Lebec's voice can heard saying "Uhhh.. does this thing have airbags?"

_2 days ago,when LeBec and Saya just left Camp McCarran for their trip to Nellis Airbase…_

Rika decided to took a trip back to Freeside to check up on Shizuka,Julie, Veronica and Christine, The girls decided to have a night out at the Strips, since Arcade Gannon just returned from his trip,so he insist that Julie should relax after all her hard work, he'll look after the childrens and the other folks while shes have herself some fun.

Meanwhile, in an old apartment near the Atomic Wrangler, inside of a reasonable neat room that was decorated like a office, completed with a old table, a weathered leather chair with a lot of patchworks on it, a name tag made from a small old wooden plank with a name clumsily carved into it that read "Troy Budiansky", behind it were a couple of empty files cabinet places against the wall next to a coat and hat hanger to make it look more legit and professional, also the bedroom seems to be in the same room since the bed is right next to the desk, there was also a doorway that leads to the kitchen, some cooking sounds can be heard from it, on the wall there's a note that read "_3 weeks without any "Kitchen incidents (Explosion)"_. The number 3 and the word "week" was a couple of small papers sticked onto the note.

There were a man around 29-31 years old wearing a white pinstripe button up shirt with a couple of barely visible stains on it, accompanied with a wrinkled brown tie and a old,empty leather holster strapped on his shoulder, he wear a grey somewhat wrinkled slacks with suspenders but no belt. His hair was jet black and nicely slicked back, his face was quite clean for a wastelander,not a trace of stubbles can be found, his eyes was dark brown.

The man walks around the room while looking at the person sitting in front of his desk, presumbly a customer of some sort, the man was wearing a shade,fedora and a spring outfit, and he looked worry as he asked the nice dressed man "So uh… Can you do it?"

The nicely dressed guy chuckled as he said with a thick New Jersey accent "Listen pal! What have you heard about me?"

The client look nervous as he answered "That… you kill people?"

The nicely dressed guy replied "And I get paid for doing so, now you told me to smoke the boss of the Omertas Mob, Nero,then get this Joana woman out, big ass target require big ass payment, WHICH you already paid me, and since I'm in a good mood, Imma smoke the entire Omertas for ya,free of charge on that part, I always hated those arrogant,smirk face,chem chugging Sicilians wannabes Kansas-looking fucks, walking around with their snobby little twat noses like "We're better than all of you maggots so give us your money" I just wanna drove a fucking 9 inche nail right throught their hairy stinking balls,see if they'll be able to keep those smirk on their faces again! Then I'M GONNA CHOP OFF THEIR…" The man stopped for a second before realizing hes been doing a long monologue, he just cleared his throat and said "Sorry, I got carry away,now, where were we? Oh right… YES! of course I can fucking do it ya twit!"

His barrage of "wonderful" language made the client speechless for a couple of seconds before he said "Thank you,oh Thank you! You have no idea how me and my fiance had been throught because of them!"

The nicely dressed guy raised one of his eyebrown and said "What! You stole one of his bitches or somes?"

The client fidgeting and answered "Well… something like that… I was…one of them, names Carlitos Wayne, I wanted to get away from that shitty murderous live and just live a quiet life with the woman I loved,which is one of their stripper and prostitute! But my boss didn't took it very…well!"

Carlitos then asked "Is that your name?" as he pointed at the name tag on the desk. The nicely dressed guy said "Of course It's my fucking name, it said "Troy Budiansky"!"

Carlitos was somehwhat scared by Budiansky's constant curses,but he still managed to ask another question "Are you Jewish?"

Budiansky snapped back "Hey why the fuck does everyone around here wanna know if I'm Jewish whenever I told them my fucking name anyway? Why can't you be more like those bartenders a couple of ruins from here? All they ever wanna know about me is how many fucking liquor do I need!"

Carlitos replied "Oh it's just… you know, I don't see Jewish people around anymore, You know with the apocalypse messed up religions and shits! I once met a cult that worship Teddy Bears… Can you believe that? A freaking raggedy ass Teddy bear!"

Budiansky sighed "Look! You can sit here all day if you like,aint shit here worth stealing beside that frying pan… I'll get yer dame out alive! Coffees over there, some old… *ahem* magazines over there by the cabinets! And don't touch the… Oh wait, I threw it out yesterday, nevermind!" as he put on his matching dusty suit jacket with a couple of cuff buttons missing,along with some stains and lots of wrinkles on it.

He then took out a belt full of pistol magazines and a pair of .45 Automatic pistols with Silencers attached and holstered them under his jacket and head out. But not before he heard a woman's voice called out to him "Honey are you going out?".

Budiansky sighed and said "Yes Ma'! I got another contract!"

His mom replied "Oh! Don't forget your scarf sweetie, it's pretty cold out there from what I heard, you might catch a cold! You don't wanna ended up like your dad!"

Budiansky's face was hilariously awkward sine Carlitos could hear it too and he's looking at the hitman with a expression that says "Momma's boy eh?"

But its not the first time for him so the man just casually replied "Uhhh! I thought Pops died from a Cazador's sting!"

His mom quickly replied "Well his body was freezing cold by the time I found him!"

Budiansky gave out a long sigh and said "Okkkk! Ma'! Don't blew up the kitchen…again! I'll be back before… nevermind…"

As Budiansky reached the front door of his apartment, his mom called out again "Remember to bring a nice young lady home this time ok sweetie?"

Budiansky rubbed his eyes and answered "Uhhh I don't think that's a good idea Ma'!" and walk straight out.

Right then, from outside the door Carlitos's voice can be heard "How're you doing Mrs. Budiansky?" then Budiansky's mom's voice can be heard replying to his greeting "Oh you must be the client, would you like some grubs sweetie?"

_Meanwhile, at the Strip…_

Rika,Veronica, Christine and Shiuzka was chatting while sitting by the fountain near the Ultra-Lux Casino, Veronica chuckled as she looked around "Funny, those party lovin' NCR chicks shoulda be here by now!"

Christine cooed back "What! Me's not good enough for yer?"

Veronica grinned back "The more the merrier.."

Shizuka then said "I never asked ya this Rika but… Do you ever had a boyfriend before?"

Rika grinned "Maybe I did, maybe I never had one! Either way I like to keep it a secret!"

Shizuka pouted "Aw no fair! I told you about my break-up didn't I?"

_Meanwhile once again,at the Gomorrah…_

As Budiansky walks up to the entrance, he was stopped by a bouncer whose obvious jobs is to hold on to his weapons until he leaves, however, the unfortunate mobster didn't knew about Budiansky and his straight-forward tatics, before he could began his sentence, Budiasnsky grabbed his neck and slammed his brass knuckle into it, caused the mobster to wheezed a bit before blood flows out from his mouth,which ultimately lead to him fell limp on the floor. This of course caused the Casino attendants screamed and ran out in panic, as Budiansky put his brass knuckle back in his pocket, he pulls out his dual sidearms and playfully said to the sea of screaming people rushing out the door "Thank you playing at the Gomorrah,have a nice day!Oh and I would reccomended that you should took however you folks can stuffs in yo fancy thongs right now…" As he shot the mobster who responsible for keeping the players's caps dead.

The temptation of money was too powerful, thus eventually the crowd rushed back to the safes and just work their way in and emptied the entire thing before rushing out. When that's done, Budiansky finishes his sentence "… Cause I'm shutting this shithole down!"

Right as Budiansky walk up the stairs, he holstered one of his sidearms and pick up a unfinished Sunset Sarsaparilla bottle and just casually chug it down slowly, a couple of Omertas Thugs located the intruder,which is him and attempt to take him down on the hallway on top of the stairs, but Budiansky quickly raised his 45 Automatic pistol and dropped them,Ironically to his sidearms have silencers attached, he still chose the loud and straight forward infltration methods over stealth most of the time, the man walks over to the corpses and took their magazines, fortunate for Budiansky, The Omertas has upgraded their arsenal, their thugs are now equipped with 45 Automatic pistols, as well,thus the man don't have to worry about running out of ammos anytime soon.

As he walks throught the hall of the suites level, Budiansky spotted a incoming Thug, so he hide behind a hearby wall and wait til the thug got close while chugging down the rest of his Sunset bottle, in a split second, Budiansky shot out from behind his cover,grabbed the thug and slammed the bottle right into his mouth,then he punched it down further, dismantled the thug's jaw,killing him instantly. After taking his ammos, Budiansky reload his pistol before moving on while whistling the tone from the Old Spice commercial on the Radio.

Reaching the end of the hallway, a couple more thugs emerged, Budiansky draws his other pistol and open fire on them, killing them all in mere seconds. But just as he about to reload, a barrage of bullets piereced throught the wall of the suite,caused him to drop to the floor and crawl toward the corpses, as Budiansky took the thugs ammos and reload his sidearms he heard a angry voice behind the door shouting "You know WHO you Fucking with Ya Dickweed?"

Budiansky simply returned the shooter's sentence by open fire on the door,as the bullet went through it, he heard a loud grunt and a thud sound, which mean the shooter was hit. The well dressed merc kick open the door to find a man with a shaggy haircut and a full set of beard,he was wearing a pre-war relaxed wear,there was also two gun shot wounds on his knee, upon seeing the shooter, Budiansky laughed "Holy fucking shit! Clanden! Why am I not surprise to find you here working for these fuckfaces!Still building your peewee bombs so you can fuck them?"

Clanded spitted on the floor in front of Budiansky and said "Fuck you ye fucking Jew! At least I got a big ass payment, Unlike your sorry lil ass! Always had to be so heroic and dumb as a fucking mule, you think you can kill them all with you peewee guns?"

Budiansky walking around as he checking out the room, just as he finds a dead prostitute in his toilet, The man sighed and said "And I though you can't get any lower Clancy! Too much of a pussy to kill real men?"

Clanden just smirked "Nah, That's just for pratice, for when I'm tie your sorry ass to a barbwire chair and light it on fire!"

Budiansky chuckled as he took Clanden's 45 magazines on the desk and said "Tell me this Clancy! Can you still do it with a hole in your head?"

Just as Clanden replied "What?" Budiansky grabbed one of Clanden's screw driver and drove it right throught his forehead.

After dispatching his old aquaintance, Budiansky went back out the hall way and said "Okkk… guess the boss's not on this level…" and head back down to the lobby for another search, while dispatching a couple more thugs and grab their magazines in the process.

_Meanwhile…_

"Whats with all that ruckus? Lottery day?" Rika said as she stared at the line of rich people passed by the girls, Christine draw her 9mm pistol and said "Who cares! It's boring just sitting here.c'mon girls!" as she and Veronica head toward the source of the ruckus, followed by Rika, Julie and Shizuka with Shizuka said "ohhhhh Maybe it's an alien invasion!"

Julie chuckled "C'mon! you seriously think the alien would be interested in this shithole of a Red light district?"

As they arrived at the front entracce,seeing the bouncer is dead, Christine quickly went inside just to find even more dead bodies lying around, one of them got a shock baton shoved right up his butt,which made Julie gulped "Whoever did this sure hate the mob!"

Shizuka asked "You mean the mafia? Here? Now? Wow, I never though these guys still exist in this time…"

Just then the girls heard a couple of agonizing screams echoed throught the estalblishment, Rika draws her 45 Automatic pistol and said "Judging by those screams, I'll say they won't be pretty soon…"

With that Rika said "You guys wanna check it out? There might be innocents still inside!" and lead the way.

Christine smiled at Shizuka and said "She's don't really care if we agree with her or not does she?"

Shizuka grinned "That's my Bff!"

End of Part 1

…


	36. 2 Guns part 2

2 Guns Part 2

_Meanwhile, Deeper in the Gomorrah…_

Budiansky was just finished another bunch of Omertas thugs in Brimstone while chasing Big Sal and Nero, it's quite out of the ordinary of Nero to leave his suite and actually going out for once in a while with his right hand man, nonetheless it's the perfect opputunity for the hired gunman.

As Budiasnky walks casual after Big Sal and Nero, he was ambushed by Cachinos, who was hiding behind a curtain, Cachino swung a baseball bat at Budiansky, which the guy quickly blocked the attack with his arms, but the impact does leaves quite a pain, making him lost his grip on his dual sidearms and knocked him down on the floor.

Cachino seems to recognized Budiansky, so he continue to pound him with the bat and taunted "Well isn't it the little Mama's boy! You try to prove to her that you're a REAL man so she'll stop breastfeeding yeh eh yer cocksucker?"

Budiansky seems to knew Cachino,so as he was ravages by the strikes from the baseball bat, the man managed to came up with a respond "And you… OW! Still… OW a fucking Chicken shi… OW YOU SON OF A… OW Chicken shit who always so big with that OW! Stinking sewer hole of your! But never have the gut to fight fairly… OW GOD DAMMIT THAT'S MY LUNGS YOU FUCK!"

Cachino just stopped and laughed as hard as he can before he said "Pretty big mouth for a dead man yer self! I repect that… How bout I'll leave you here to live for another… 15-20 minutes, then after I banged your sweet sweet mommy! I'll came back and kill you later on? Oh don't ask how! We have eyes and ears everywhere, the boss knew who you are and where you live yeh little shit! You think you can just walk in here and fuck us all in the ass just because someone paid you to do so?"

Budiansky spitted out some bloods after the beating, his faces and body suffered quite an amount of bruises, The hired gunman smirked "Well, Yes!"

Cachino chuckled and slammed the bat into his belly,caused him to growled in pain and said "Did Carlitos hired you?"

Budiansky grinned "Nope! It wasYer momma! Aka my girlfriend!"

Cachino obvioulsy not pleased with the answer,he once again slammed the bat into Budiansky's stomach, caused him to cough up blood. Then just when Cachino was about to swung the fatal strike, Budiasnky quickly rolled toward the closest sidearm he could see, grabbed it and open fire on Cachino, hitting his foot and forced him on his knee, as the mobster growled and let out a barrage of curse words, Budiansky wobbly got back up and grab Cachino's baseball bat. He then grinned at the mobster with his bruised and bloody face then said "You wanna know what's my favorite line in golf history?"

Cachino was both angry and confused, just as he said "What?" Budiansky shouted "FOUR!" and swung the bat right at Cachino's head, broke his neck and dismantled his jaw on impact. Killing the obnoxious mobster instantly.

Budiansky then dropped the bat and pick up both of his sidearms and check the ammos, he used all of his spare magazines so all he got left was one single bullet in the chamber of the pistol he used to shoot Cachino's foot earlier. Budiansky sighed and wobbly make his way toward Nero's suite.

As he entered the door, what hit his eyes was not the beautifully decorated hotel suite full of pre-war relics and a cozy fireplace. But Nero and Big Sal, Nero was holding Joanna hostage. Somehow Nero saw this was coming so he grabbed Joanna on his way and use her as his meat shield.

As Budiansky walks down the staircase, he whistled "Nice dame you got there big guy!"

Nero was holding a pistol to her head since he's emptied his assault carbine at Budiansky back in Brimstone, the mob boss smiled "Well Well well! I know this will happen eventually, I just didn't expect Carlitos was such a coward to hired a little punk-ass Jew boy here to get his dame back!"

Joanna screamed "Don't you say that about my fiance you asshole!" as she try to struggle out of his grip but in vain.

Budiansky look at both of them and chuckled as he remove the magazine of his pistol and took out the last bullet then show it to the two mobster and said "I heard you're a man who likes gambling! And a darn lucky one at it! Am I right?"

Nero still had his pistol pointed at Joanna as he said "What's your point?"

Budiansky then put the bullet in between his middle and index finger then clammed the bullet in place and said "I'll make ya a deal! If I can kill you with this bullet without needing a pistol, you let the girl go! And tell yer cocksucker over there to shoot himself! Saves me the effort to smashed his face into the fireplace! If I missed, well basically you won! And what you do after that is up to you! Just don't try to fuck my dead body… please!"

Nero and Big Sal was laughing their butts off in disbelief, Nero then smirked "Alright! Let see what you got Jew boy! Oh I'll make it easier for you!" Nero then leaned his head over Joanna shoulder to further expose it as he said "Don't want ya to "miss" right Sal?" in a sarcastic voice as he chuckled.

Budiansky then took out a lighter and fire it up, he then placed the flame right on the butt end of the bullet as he aimed at Nero, the heat was burning his finger, but he tried his best to kept his hand stiff and steady as he said "I don't think making it easy for would be a good idea…" Just then when the heat was sufficient, the power ignited and push the bullet off the shell,leaving a small explosion that badly burned Budiansky's fingers, and in split second, it landed right into Nero's right eye, killed him instantly.

Both Joanna and Big Sal was speechless, seizing the moment, Budiansky threw his pistol right at the distracted Big Sal's face caused him to tumble backward, Budiansky rush forward and grabbed Sal's arm and snap it, caused him to scream in pain and dropped his sawn-off shotgun. Budiansky then punched Sal a couple of times before turn Sal's face toward the fireplace, then grabbed his hair and drove the mobster forward, as his face was in the burning fireplace, all Budiansky and Joanna could hear was his agonizing scream, Joanna had to look away from the horror while Budiansky was casually whistling a funny tune while keep pushing Sal's body into the burning fire from behind, Budiansky then chuckled "Oooo I can smell the steaks right about now!".

_Meanwhile again…_

As the girls slowly tread through the endless dead bodies trails, Julie said "Who could have done this?"

Christine said "It's more like Who Alone could done this? Look, the bodies were hit by 45. rounds and almost in the exact spots on their chest and heads… whoever he or she is, this person is like a Grim Reaper with a pistol!"

Just then a squad of NCR troopers emerged,carrying shock batons and pistols, as they spotted the girls, one of the soldier seems to recognized Julie so he step forward and said "Miss Julie what the hell are you doing in a place like this?"

Julie scratches her bald spots and said "Well, I heard there's some shooting inside so… me and my… ehhh… colleagues went to check, maybe someone's hurt inside!"

The soldier sighed as he shake his head and replied "Look! We really appreciated your concern! But you ladies have to get out of here, We got a report of a lone wolf vigilante or…err…something is taking out the Omertas, Thank god if I do say so myself, since I really hate those fucking pigs… But we have a law for shooting up establishments and scaring the people,even the rich and snobby ones! We'll arrest him, soon as Hsu heard about the incident, he sent us…"

Rika then folded her arms as she giggled "Wow… It's only been like… 20-25 mins and Hsu already knew?"

The soldier replied "Look! All I can tell you is we have been following this lonewolf indivinduals for sometimes, and by we I meant The colonel,God knows what he wanted with that jackass, all I did were do his errands for him! And trust me, what I just told you were more than enough to get my nuts ripped out by the Colonel personally… Now would you pleaseee! Get the hell out of here, we never had this conversation ok ladies?" before he signal the others to follow him.

Veronica then pouted "Aw mannn! Those guys stole all the fun…"

Rika holstered her sidearms and said "No kiddin'!"

As the girls walk back out, they heard some shouting inside, then before they knew it, a man wearing a nice but old suit with bruises and blood on his face ran right throught the door and right pass them, following him was a woman wearing a old stained Spring Dress. And then the NCR soldier earliers was quickly on their tails as they ran back out to the Strip.

Rika whistled and said "Wow, pretty dapper for a lone wolf!"

Shizuka added in "And he's hawt! With all the blood and stuff!"

Christine grinned at the girls and said "Wanna follow them?"

…

_Back at Budiansky's Apartment, a while later…_

"Oh honey bunny! I'm sorry I couldn't got save you myself!" Carlitos said as he hugging his fiance.

Joanna replied by kissing his cheek a couple of times and said "Oh I know honey I know! I don't care if you're a coward!"

Carlitos then shakes Budiansky's burned hand in excitement while the guy was sitting on the desk with a bag of ice in his other hand as he hold it down on the spots that Cachino hit him earlier.

The hired gunman chuckled "Ok ok ok OK! That's hurt, Sheesh… Glad you two can get married in one piece now… Tell you what…"

Budiansky took out the caps bags Carlitos gave him earlier from the drawer under his desk, took out 30 caps inside, put them back in the drawer and gave the rest to the couple. Carlitos was confused so he just have his jaw hanged and his eyes wide open.

Budiansky then place the ice bag down to his crotch and said "Consider that my discount anddd the celebration money for your wedding!"

Carlitos was so happy that he hugged the hired gunman, Budiansky was both hurt from the sore and felt awkward at the same time, he just patted Carlitos's back a couple of time timidly and said "Ok…. I love you too man! Ok… This is… fucking awkward…"

After Carlitos and Joanna bid him farewell, Budiansky heard a doorbell ringing outside, his mom poke her head out from the living room next to the kitchen, she was quite young for a woman with a son at the age of 29-31, she was just about the same age as Holiday, around 47-50. She have black hair in a pony tail style, her eyes was a much lighter shade of brown, her complexion was also quite nice for a wastelander.

She look at Budiansky and said "Honey could you answer the door?"

Without another word, the man stood up with the ice bag still held on to his crotch and said "Ok Ma'!"

As he opened the door and said "Look if it's about the poisonous dild…" he stopped in mid-sentence since it's the same NCR guys who were packed the entire hallway, the soldier who talk to Julie earlier,who seems to be a Coporal said "Troy Budiansky, You're under arrest by the NCR! Please… do not resist, we don't want you to give yourself more injuries…"

As Budiansky mom, got to the door she gasped "Oh Dear!"

Budiansky smiled at her and said "No worries Ma', It's nothing biggie! I just happen to… commit a mass murder in 20 mins flat… anddd I don't know why but now these guys are after me!"

Budiansky's mom than said to the soldier "Did my boy hurt an innocent person?"

The soldier replied "No Ma'm! I just following order from my Commanding officer, to bring your son back to Camp McCarran! There's someone'd like to speak to him there!"

Budiansky's mom was worried about her son so she grabbed the soldier by the hand and said "Can I come with him?"

The question caught the soldier off guard, he look at the others and said "Can we do that?"

Which the others murmured "Dunno Coporal! It's your call!"

The Coporal sighed and said "Alright Ma'm, pack up what you ABSOLUTELY need only alright? We're not going on a 5 month vacation ya know! We'll wait down here…"

Just as she went back to her room and closed the door, a soldier in the group said "Wow… your mom is fucking hawt! Is she single?"

With that Budiansky dropped the ice bag and punched the soldier in the face, the Coporal seems to be ready to for this, he quicky grabbed the gunman and inject a light dose of "knock out drug" into his arm, but even with that Budiansky was still able to fought off the rest of the squad with a Vault-boy bobble head figurine he placed near the doorway, on top of the shoes shelf despite the drug kicking in really fast.

Meanwhile, as Budiansky's mom were wondering if she should bring the clothes iron or not, numorous shouting,cursing and fighting sounds can be heard from outside the room.

When she got back down with a small bag on her shoulder, she went over to her son's "office" and took the dual sidearms he loved so much and put them in her bag, she turned around to find Budiansky finally succumbed to the drug as he was snoring on the floor, while the NCR squad were pantings heavily with bruises here and there on each of their's faces, one of the soldier said "Are you sure he's your son Ma'm?"

The woman smiled gently and said "Oh I know he quite fiesty from times to times, but he's the most gentle soul I have ever gave birth to!"

The Corporal spitted out some blood and smiled "Well,since you put it that way… Anywho, let's go! Who's carrying him?"

A while later, Julie and the girls was "staking-out" his apartment after the NCR went in, they were quite surprised when they saw the soldiers came back out with bruises on their faces and they were carrying the "lone wolf" who was snoring obnoxiously, followed by a very attractive mature woman wearing a pink spring dress.

Rika said "Where do you think they're going?"

Julie adjusted her glasses and said "My bet would be Camp McCarran! That Coporal stationed there, he visited me a couple of times… I think he likes me…"

Shizuka jumped "Hey! Ethan and the others there!"

Christine grinned "Well then why the fuck are we still here bitches?"

As the girls ran after the soldiers, Veronica was shouting "WOOOO!" out of excitement.

End of Part 2

…


	37. My boy the lab rat

Chapter 34: My son the Lab Rat.

_Camp McCarran… The next morning_

"What's with all the rackets?" Ethan asked as he was spending some quality times with Seako when they heard NCR personnels speaking and running about, they even heard Colonel Hsu's voice in that comotion.

Tadashi,Yuriko, Kiriko, Souichiro, Holiday, Rei, Takashi, Kohta and the "happy family" Saya, Alice and LeBec whom just returned from Nellis Airbase was also heading toward the "happening" whatever that is. Ethan and Saeko quickly get dressed and got out of their tent to see what's happening.

Meanwhile, Rika, Shizuka, Julie, Christine and Veronica had just arrived right behind the NCR soldiers, along with Budiansky who was still snoring obnoxiously and his beautiful mother walking beside him and the men who were carrying him.

As the group orbserve from a viewable distance, Ethan said "Great, now Hsu's into kidnapping drunkards…"

Kohta added in "And hot old hooker…"

Immidietaly, Rika slapped Kohta's head and said "That's a tranquilized guy! Anddd someone…someone… I don't know so… I guess I gonna have to go with Hooker…"

Saeko smiled at Rika and said "When did you girls formed a eh… gang anyway?"

Christine grabbed Shizuka,Julie,Veronica and Rika and pulled them together then grinned "About last night… Ohhhh we got along just fineeee… didn't we girls?"

Kohta seems to misunderstood what she meant so he just have his eyes rolled back and drool flow down from his mouth as he lost in his own fantasies.

Meanwhile, as the soldier set Budiansky down on a makeshift bed they just laid out in the open, Colonel Hsu, along with Lieutenant Carrie walks toward his mother, Hsu remove his hat and greeted her. As soon as Budiansky saw his face, she was frozen, her eyes widened and her jaw was wide open. She recognized him. And she seems to be shock to meet him again.

All she could do was muttering "Yo... It's…It's you…. The… Doctor….!"

The colonel was somehow ashamed when he saw her expression, he lowered his head and said "Yes… Mrs . Kelly-Ann… !"

From Ethan's gang's spot, Tadashi whispered to Kiriko "You think that hooker might be her… ex?" which, Kiriko twitched her eyebrowns and pinched him really hard,caused him to yelped. Yuriko and Souichiro still silently listening.

Mary-Ann Budiansky, the hired gunman's mother was still shocked after this turn of event, she took a step back and said "But…wh… why do you want to arrest my boy? He didn't do anything wrong…"

Hsu reached his hand a bit before retracted them due to his shame, he answered her question with his head lowered "No… I've been… keep an close eye on him for a while now mrs. Budiansky, and I know that you're upset right now but if you could calm down and listen…"

Meanwhile, as Budiansky starting to come around, his hearing was clear but his vision was still kinda blurred _"Ma'? ... Who… Wha… How did.. Oh… yea… The shot!"_ he thought to himself.

But as his vision became crystal clear, he felt something strange's happening inside his body, his heart, it have began to beat faster and faster, however he have no trouble breathing at all, instead what follows are his vision of the things aroung him began to slow down tremendously, he thought to himself again " Man that is some strong-ass drug… whatever that is…" but then he tried to move his head and he noticed that his movement are still at normal speed, while everything around him seems to became slower,much slower, even the people voices.

Then, acting on instinc, he was planning to save his mom and himself first thing first. So he look at the nearest distracting NCR Soldier and quickly shot up, grabbed his 9mm pistol from the holster, it might be the same old speed to Budiansky's point of view, but to the others, he was moving even faster than Ethan or LeBec ever did, Budiansky quickly knock out the soldier he just disarmed and open fire at the rest, but only to their shoulders and legs so they won't bothering him while still get to keep their lives.

Kelly-Ann gasped and shouted "TROY DON'T!" as Carrie held her back while Hsu said with a serious look "Stay back Ma'm its dangerous… beside, You're looking at my answer… part of my answer…"

After emptied the pistol, Budiansky threw it at another NCR soldier, caused him to fell down on the ground, Kohta draw his Assault Carbine and shoot a couple of burts at him, Budiansky can feel his heart beat getting faster and faster, as fast as a machine gun, he doesn't even bother wondered why is that even possible. He crouched down to evade the incoming bullets, the strange thing is Budiansky can actually saw the bullet coming,litteraly, his surrounding according to his eyes has became so slow he can actually see bullets coming out of the gun's barrel, then the gunman dash forward, before Kohta can actually said anything, Budiansky gave the chubby young man a haymaker, knocking him out instantly.

Then he saw Saeko was charging at him with her Saturnite Katana, he quickly lean away from the slash, then grabbed her arm and slap her in the face, but that didn't knock her out, just knock her away from him. Budiasnky also managed to disarmed her thanks to the slap. Ethan of course won't just sit around watching his girl getting slapped, he draw his 45. Automactic pistol and open fired, As the bullet coming at Budiansky who was still acting on instinc, the gunman held tightly to the Katana, and to everyone's shock and Souichiro's impressment, Budiansky uses the Katana and slice the speeding bullets in half. Ethan was froze on his feet as he said "What the fuck is this guy!" before Budiansky charged toward him with the sharp blade, but was blocked by Souichiro's own Katana, obviously the elder man wanted a challenge .

Budiansky gritted his teeth as Souichiro's power became too much even for his newly discovered abilities, Budiansky was slowly forced to the ground before he let go of one hand and punched Souichiro in his stomach, that didn't do much damages, the elder man crack his neck left and right before performing a verocious straight stab dash. Budiasnky also doing the same, and once again, his abnormal abilities stunned nearly everyone, the tip of Budiansky's blade collided with the tip of Souichiro's blade and they both pushing them forward, holding the tips face to face. Obviously Souichiro was impressed, even himself couldn't even do that, but his strenght still prove to be more powerful than Budiansky. Yet the two still struggle.

Watching the fight from afar with awe, Ethan helped his girlfriend up and said "You ok sweetcheek?"

Saeko nodded and said "Of course I'm ok, its just a slap!... I… I never seen such… speed, it's inhuman… I only see a blurred image of him before I felt his palm collided with my cheek…"

Meanwhile LeBec draw his side arms and said to Saya "You think we should help him?Your dad I mean!"

Saya was still calm yet worried as she said "No… Knowing my dad, I think he had found a person worthy of his skills, thought I highly suspected that he had somekind of superpower, I've never seen my dad this… concentrate and serious!" while holding on to Alice.

As another attempt to break himself out of the clash, Budiansky clended his fist and after he took a deep breath, he punched the butt of the blade, using the force to push forward, and knock Souichiro out of the clash as well as himself. Souichiro was down on the ground maybe for the first time of his entire life.

Not caring what the downed man think Budiansky turns his attention to Yuriko who was firing her sidearm at him, the gunman dropped the blade and just stood there as he just push himself backward and down on the ground to dodge the incoming bullets, Rei and Takashi both said "Somehow that looks soooo… familiar…!" as they witness the move.

Then Budiansky dashed toward Yuriko with truly inhuman speed and swipe the pistol from her hand and a magazine from her belt before he shove her away,caused her to tumbled on the ground. Next, both Tadashi and Kiriko open fired at him with their sidearms. Budiansky look at his stolen pistol for a "second" before he grinned and point it forward and fired back, but not at the married couple, rather at their incoming bullets, yet another out of this world move, his bullets actually collided with the bullets in the oppsite directions, knocking them off tracks, As Budiasnky was aiming at Tadashi's shoulder, Hsu quickly draw his own sidearms and fired at Budiansky's pistol, thanks to his long time serve in the NCR, his markmanship… and his luck did not failed him in disarming a speed-demon in a cool suit. The bullet knocked the pistol right off his hand.

Hsu shouted "Enough! Troy! Calm down! No one wants to hurt you and your mother ok? I need you to calm down son, I can explain all of this… to both of you…" then he look at the others,especially Saya with a look that says "Ooooo, bustedd!" on her face as she stared at him.

Budiansky fell down on his knees, his heartbeats slowly returned to normal speed, as he slowly inhale and exhale, his visions also return to normal speed. He look at The Colonel and said "This explaination better be good old-timer!" and with that, he blacked out.

_A while later, in the HQ briefing room…_

Everyone was there, including Troy who was sitting next to his mom, As everyone kept their lips sealed to hear Hsu's explaination, Hsu walk around the Projector panel a couple of laps before he look at his audiences and said "It was… a long time ago, I was supervising a top secret research for the Military, on the dreaded FEV, or Forced Evolution Virus…"

Saya asked "What's that?"

Hsu continue "That's is the nightmare that the Enclave had left us with, even after their demise, the FEV's traces and caches are still found around Washington D.C and pretty much around this country… Our job at the time was to find a way to… restrain it's devastating mutations, and hopefully from that point, we could somehow turns it into a virus that could actually save lives and cure even the dealiest illness! Of course we were try to play god… It took us countless months, then comes years, and cost us from money to lives…"

Everyone still listening with a grim expressions on some of their faces. Hsu continued "Eventually… we finally done it, but as you can see! No one's willing to volunteer to test it… Until…"

Kelly-Ann tensed up, she knew where this is going for some reasons. Hsu look at Kelly-Ann and said "One day, a young lady, around 20, stumbled into our research facility, she was pregnant and she has bruises on her body…" Hsu sighed and continue "We helped her deliver the baby… but… the little one was too weak, there was no chance for it to survive outside of the life support system… I couldn't bring myself to tell her that… Then it hit me, at that moment I have done the most unthinkable and most inhuman thing I have ever done in my life… I kept the secret from her, then… I injected the baby with the newly developed FEV, which stand for Friendly Evolution Virus… We came up with that tacky name… which we hoped that it could save the baby's life. After injecting the virus for 15 minutes, The baby stop breathing, we try all we could but there were no use… I was completely devastated, not only I just used a newborn child as a test subject, I failed in my experiments and got the child killed, that… was the first time I cried,I just fell to my knees and cry my eyes out, I cried about what I've done to the child and the fact that I actually allow myself to go throught with doing so in the first place…" Hsu lowered his head.

Then he continue "But somehow, 5 minutes later, the baby began to breath normal again,without the help of the life support system, we checked the child's bio stats and we was shocked: the virus actually works, It had completely accepted and merged with his DNA, it helped the child became healthier, but… there were also some mutations… We noticed that his senses and brains is working in a overdrive mode, even his heart! That's not normal for a newborn child!"

Hsu sat down and said "Nevertheless, we gave the child back to her and said that "he's as healthy as his father…", until this day that very sentence still haunts me … I afraid that he may die from the mutation and I'm was filled by shame that I lied to his mother… So we began to… No… I began to monitoring his life, day by day… His mutations not only make him a dealy marksman with a pistol and efficient in melee combat thanks to his hightened senses, it also made his heart beat at a rapid rate, pumping loads of andrenaline into his heart, making it went into overdrive mode, that's what made you did what you've been doing since the day you killed your first victim… It makes you move much faster than the average human would… "

Budiansky then raised one of his eyebrown and said "And all those times, I though everything WERE SUPPOSE to Go into Ultra-Slow-Motion whenever a person sensed danger! Nice story Colonel… very informational…" with a blank tone.

Hsu then look at Kelly-Ann and lowered his head "I… I'm truly sorry for lying to you for the past decades… That I… killed your son, then I toyed with his life and turn him into a.. mutant…"

Before he could say anything, Kelly-Ann shot from the chair and slapped him with tears began to form in her eyes "Don't you call my son a mutant Colonel!"

Hsu was silent, Kelly-Ann continue as she sobbed "Why couldn't you tell me?"

Hsu was afraid to look her in the eyes, but he have to, the man slowly lifted his head and said " I… I don't want to see you suffered, I knew you were beaten up constantly, I examined your bodies when you were still asleep after the birth… I just don't want a young girl who had been through hell to hear that her son died, the fact that you suffered from us men's brutality was more than enough… I just… wanted to, help… "

Kelly-Ann just stared at him for a second before she burst out crying and hugged him tightly. Troy was blankly stared at the scene while Saya, Rei,Holiday, Yuriko and Kiriko was silently sniffing with tears slowly rolled down their eyes, they completely understand how she felt, they're mothers too. Most of them to be precise.

As the two let go of each others, Troy raised his hand and said "Look! I'm happy that my mom and you finally make-up! But… you still havent told me the reason you brought me and her here…"

Hsu cleared his throat and said "Right… I need to ask you of something…"

Troy smirked "Get to the point Old-timer!"

Hsu said "We recently have news that the Legions is about to attack this Camp!"

Budiansky rolled his eyes "Look I ain't a fan of the NCR so… I think you know my answer to that…"

Hsu continued " Yes, I can see that, But I'm not asking you to help us defend this camp! We've just found out that they are going to attack Freeside and the Strips the same time as our camp! I can't spare any of my men as we don't have many left… And if they took down Freeside, just imagine what they'll do to the innocents… I'm asking you to do this… for your home, for Freeside! Not us… "

Budiansky look at hsu for a couple of seconds and said "As long as I can use any methods…"

Hsu nodded "As you wish!We'll send you some ammos and weapons, see if you can convice The Kings to join you cause far as I see, they're the only gang around this desert that I actually don't hate!"

Budiansky grabbed his mom's hand and said "So… Can we go home now?"

Hsu nodded and said "Good lu…"

Budiansky cut him off "Save it Colonel! If I was lucky I would have got myself a dame 5 years ago…" and walk toward the door.

Rika suddenly shot up from her seat and said "I volunteer to join him!"

Her statement made Budiansky turn around and look, he stared at Rika for a second and said "Fine by me! Save me more time recruiting…"

Rika was surprised by his easy "yes", just then Shizuka, Julie, Christine and Veronica stood up and said in unison "Me too Colonel!"

This time Budiansky widened his eyes and said 'Okkkk…. Good to… hear… Ladiess!" in an awkward tone as he look at his mom who was grinning at him and whispered "Ya happy now ma'? Now I just brought not one, but a wholeeee bunch of em' home!"

Kelly-Ann kisses him on the cheek and said "Oh be positive sweetie, you're complete stranger to them yet they wanted to help you out! You should be happy ye know?"

Budiansky rolled his eyes and kisses his mom back and said "Whatever you say Ma'!"

He then look back at the girls and said "You girls cool with me sleeping on the desk? Cause eh, It's right next to the eh… bed!"

…

End of Chapter 34.


	38. Ello Gov'na

Chapter 35: 'Ello Gov'na! .

"Alright! Guess I'll see ya later bud!" Rika said as she waved at Troy and his mother. The girls decided to went back to the Fort to checkup on the kids and folks. Leaving Troy mumrured "Dammit! I knew It was too damn good to be true!" as he walks back into the apartment with his mother.

"Pops didn't died when I was a little wasn't he?" Troy smiled at Kelly-Ann as he took off his jacket and leather holster then threw them on his desk.

Kelly-Ann slightly smiled back and said "To be honest! I don't even know who was the one who I actually allowed to… You know… inside me!"

Troy chuckled and said "You WERE a hooker?"

Kelly-Ann sadly look at her son and said "I… I'm sorry hun! I needed the money, you were just a baby!... I couldn't just… " That was all she could say, she was ashamed of her younger days,no mother would want her kids to found out that their mom've been out selling her body to men everydays to took care of them.

Troy rubbed the sore part on his forehead as he hugged her for a split second then gave her a peck on her forehead and grinned "Aw c'mon Ma'! It could have been worse! Least you enjoy your work right?"

Kelly-Ann wiggle her head and said "Well… a little bit, mostly when I'm also horny, and… when the guy promises me a tip!"

Troy blankly said "Guess that's explained that Canned beef dinner with no maggot inside…" Which his mother giggled in returns.

"So… you got any plans to rally the folks around here?" Kelly asked him.

Troy sat down on the chair, put both his feet on the desk and said "It ain't gonna be easy! Since the Legion have never been bold enough to drag their skirt-wearing-cruxify-loving hairy stinking asses here to attack! I don't think people're simply gonna go "Viva La Revolution" Just because I told them that the Legion is going to attack in the next few days!"

Kelly walk over to the table and said "What about mr. House? You used to work for him when you were 20 remember?"

Troy laughed and said "That Crazy-ass computer nutjob?Firepower! Yes, he's got plenty of em'! Authority over the Securitron? Yes, the old fart has supreme authority stuffed all up in his pockets and his nutsack! BUT! As I knew that metalfucker!First of all! He ain't gonna help anyone BUT himself! Secondly! He's a fucking cocky looking mustachio face on a fucking computer screen! Beside… I haven't heard anyone said anything about him for quite sometimes… Guess he's finally dead! Still, nonetheless… I need something to do tomorrow anyway… chances are… he'll sent his robots lackeys and incenticrate my Jew ass! Or… Actually that's all I can assume about him… "

Kelly-Ann patted his shoulder and said "Just be careful ok hun?" before she kissed him on his cheek then went back to her room. Leaving the gunman still lounging on his chair, spinning his silenced 45. Automatic pistol on his finger for a bit before he just chuckled for no paticular reason.

…

_The Next Morning…_

Troy,now wearing only his shirt,pants with suspender, tie and his dual sidearms on his shoulder holster, has just finished his cigartte as he walking up the stairs lead into the dreaded Lucky 38 Casino, home to The Strip's self-styled onwer, CEO and his old employer, whom he had never met in person. The fact was, When Troy was 20 years old, Mr. House secretly hired the young man to be his informer,hitman and personal "bell boy". Thought Troy did got paid for his service, the caps was just barely enough to support his mother. He hated the man, he hated the job,but he'll do anything for his mom.

As Troy entered the front lobby, to him, nothing has changed. Still the same dark, broken down casino and its equipments, except that there were numerous inactive Securitrons laying on the floor, all of them has been destroyed.

Troy look at them as he walks and snickered "Guess I'm not the only one around here wants his cocky ass dead…" . Troy went up the elevator and into Mr House's suite, upon entering, he saw more inactive Securitrons lying all over the place, and mr House's Computer is not active. The gunman look around for a bit before calling out "MR HOUSE? YOU HERE OLD MAN? HEY!" no answer, Troy walks toward the monitor and waved his hand and kick the Computer a couple of times. Still no respond, Troy then thought of something, he then pulled down his zipper and get into his peeing stance before saying "This is for that time you ruined my first and only fucking date ya cocky dickhead…"

But before he can release anything, he heard a couple of creepy coughs and wheezing sounds came from a strange stairs that he never knew it was there. Troy pulled up his zipper and casually walk down. As he reached the source, what hit his eyes was a hidiously old man, must be around 260 years old or so. The old man the most disgusting body he had ever seen lying on a platform with numerous wires, tubes shoved into his body, including his crotch, chest and his head.

The old man was startled from seeing the gunman, he said weakly "Wh… Who's there?" with a couple of coughs in between. Troy look at the old man with his eyes and jaws wide open for a couple of seconds and just started laughing his butt off. After reganing his cool, Troy grinned "Guess Authortiy, power and ego ain't the ONLY THINGS that you got shoved deep up your ass… MR HOUSE! "

Upon recognizing the man, House sighed and said "Oh… It's you… What the hell are you doing here boy? Have you come to see my… disgraceful defeat? To laught at my insignificant and hidious true appearance?"

Troy chuckled and said "Yep!Also I came here to to As… *ahem* Ask for your help,whatever help your scrawny old ass can give us for the upcoming legion attacks on our home,and this… lovely casino of yours… Normally I would ask the Kings, since they obviously done a better job protecing the people of Freeside than the NCR ever did!"

House somehow already knew what Troy is getting at, the old man coughed a couple of times before repliying "And since they won't just simply nodded their head, you need someone with Authority and power to rally them… Am I right?"

Troy shrugged "Actually I was just gonna ask you for your laser defense system and those Securitrons of yours… BUT Yea, I do need someone to rally them… Even if it has to be… you !"

Troy then asked "By the way… How did you.. eh… became like… this?"

House coughed as he replied "Long story short, a little hooligan, much like yourself! Storm in here a not long ago with his… partners, a dark skinned oriental young lady If my 261 years old brain served me right!".

Troy immidietaly knew who they were, he chuckled and continue "Sooo… You'll help us or… what?" as he walks closer to take a good look at House's body.

House said while coughing from time to time "Even if I say yes… I couldn't! You see, the little hooligan disconnected me from the central computer! The big screen that you talked to 9 years ago! Which means that I'm no longer in control! However, all interllectual human beings… STOP THAT!" House weakly shouted as Troy was constantly poking his wrinkled skin with one of his sidearm.

House then took a deep breath since that weak shout did took a lot of effort "As I was saying before your clownish act rudely interuppted me…Always had a back-up plan! And mines lying right in Vault 21, owned by miss Sarah Weintraub! You see… I managed to… salvaged a certain… indivindual from Washington D.C a while back to… look after this place should anything happen to me! "

Troy raised one of his eyebrown and said "Wow, You actually let some hobo you picked up from Washington to took over your job?"

House was unamused by his comment, the old man weezed and said "Of course not you twit! There is a concrete sealed part of the Vault to keep the inhabitants away from it, so They'll force to live in the surface, where they'll made me a fortune… But… There were no real concrete! I can't believe how gullible those Vault Dwellers was, they actually fell for it…"

Troy yawned and said "Just get to the part where I have to listen carefully!"

House replied "Now there will be a special voice-input password system you'll need to open that door that looks like concrete! In there, you'll find that indivindual! See if you can convince him!"

Troy folded his arms and said "Sounds easy… Wait… you locked that "guy" up in there?"

House replied "Just listen to the password boy! Ask me when you got back along with him… I assure you, You'll be surprises of his intellect…"

_A while later, at Vault 21's front lobby…_

As Troy entered, there were a cheerful looking,blonde hair and the quite attractive young lady wearing a Vault 21 jumpsuit standing behind the counter. She was grinning at the man as she greeted him "Oh hello! Welcome to Vault 21 hotel, casino and gift shop! How can I help you?"

Stunned by her looks, Troy was zoned out, all he saw with his eyes was the wasteland, but with flowers, birds, and the blonde girl buck naked in front of him,she had a shy and a seductive looks on her face, and the only thing that covered her body were a ragged white sheet carried by a miniturized version of House, with tiny little cupid wings on his back. Much to the disturbing vision, House just look at Troy who still stunned and said "What's the matter boy? *cough* You never seen a naked blonde lass standing in the middle of a godforsaken hippie-looking wasteland before?"

With that, Troy snapped right out of his daze and said "Uh I uh… Mr House said I hatta get something for him in the off limit area! You can contact him if you need confirmation for your beauty… I MEAN For my Errand!"

She quickly catches on, the young lady just giggled and said "Alrighty then! Just go throught that door and…"

Once again, all Troy could see was her cheerful face, his hearing has been completely disable. The guy just mindlessly nodded and said "Uh huh, ok, ok," randomly as she told him the direction to the off limit area.

"… Then, you're there! Got it?" She just finished her guide with a bright smile on her face. Troy wasn't listening so he jumped for a bit before answering on instinc "Uh Yeah!" then just quickly dashes off.

_20 minutes later…_

Troy was wandering around the off limit area, as he try to search for the sealed entrance, the gunman just walk around and murmured "That damn dried up corpse didn't even gave me a fucking map…"

After a couple of minutes later, Troy finally found it. It was a regular vault door, but was blocked by a wall of concrete. Troy then approach and inspect the wall near the door to look for the password system. Then he noticed a strange small hole on the concrete wall, he leaned closer to it and try saying the password "The House Always win".

Right then, the concrete wall rolled over,much like how a main cog door for the other Vaults works, revealing a passage way leads into a large room, where it supposed to be a series of hallways for the Vault, but it seems that the entire area was remodeled not so long ago, lots of construction tools, and numerous skeletons wearing worker outits lying everywhere inside the large room..

Troy whistled and said "Sucks to be them… That's what you should expect when you tryna build something for a Pharaoh wannabe…"

The entire room was covered in sophisticated technologies, wires, and most notible was the strange large metal block with a round blue orb on its surface lying in the middle of the room. As Troy slowly approches the object, The metal block turns out out be an advanced ZAX supercomputer unit. The blue orb suddenly activated and seemingly staring at him.

Then, the supercomputer spoke in a very smooth and cool voice "Don't worry dear boy! I won't bite…. !"

Troy was not impressed since this is not the first time he saw a talking computer. The gunman then facepalmed himself and said "Great! Just great! Freeside is in danger, House is pratically a talking corpse! And his replacement is a fucking A.I unit !"

The ZAX chuckled and replied "That would be Thee A.I of the President of the United States of America young lad! My name is John Henry Eden!"

Troy's eyes was widended, he heard about the Enclave and their horrible doings far too many times. Since he was in Washington when he was about 10 before he and his mom moved to New Vegas by hitchhiking a Caravan convoy. The man was in diseblief, he rubbed his forehead and said "God dammit! Of all the A.I out there! It has to be YOU? Look, no disrespect… Mr President! But eh… didn't you tryna smoke all those people back in DC with the FEV?"

The ZAX answerd "Yes! Took me quite a while to realized that it was down-right wrong! What was I thinking?"

Troy continue "Anddd from what I heard! Some "lone wanderer" actually smoke the Enclave, with the help of those Knights-wannabes Brotherhood of Steel?"

The ZAX casually replied "Yes he did! I gotta gave him much credit to be able to convince those Hooligans to help him!"

Troy still not pleased, he continued "So… Do you know Mr House?"

The ZAX answered "Robert House? That egotistic old coot? He's the one who reassembled me! Those poor workers… After they finished booting me up, House's hired mercs just open fire on them!"

Troy then folded his arms and said "Do you know why he sent…"

Eden cut Troy off and said "Yes of course! The old windbag wants me as an replacement! You can tell him I am not a Casino owner lad! I am the President of America!"

Troy chuckled "Okkkk…? But anyway Mr President! America is in danger, paticularly New Vegas! The Legio…"

Eden chuckled "I know! Those Roman wannabes slavers? Don't ask why ald! House constantly uploading the 'News' into my seemingly infinite database! And by what's happening now! I guess that young lad I met back in DC was right… The Brotherhood of Steel may be common criminals… but… Can't deny that they had been doing their part as an American citizen quite nicely! Unlike those savage barbarians! Just running about, cruxifiying people, saying that they're bring about order to this glorious country! Hmpf… They're no better than those politicians, liars, made rightoust excuses for their barbaric acts just so they can wake up next thing in the morning… look themselves in the mirrors and smiled that they've done the right thing… It's sicken me!"

Troy indeed inpressed with Eden's intellect . But he still have doubts, so he asked "Wait, You're a politictian too right? … I mean A.I Policticians! Did you ever lied?"

Eden was also impressed with the man's perceptive comment, the ZAX chuckled and said "Indeed I am, But I never lied, except for a couple times before back in DC! Hey! Nothing is perfect! Not even a A.I such as myself! You see!In my years getting locked up in this… unpleasants confined-space… I spends most of the times complentating about this society…And I find that the truth can be such torments to hear from times to times… But, once you tell them the truth. You might be able to prevent further chaos than a lie can cause in the long-run! Sure, if you tell an angry mob the plain truth that… there is NO WAY those Vaults is gonna keep them safe, and that they're just guinea pigs for the gorverment! Of course They'll be angry to hear that! But when the bombs fell… They'll take their chances down at those vault… But since they knew the truth, they won't expect to much from something that were never meant to kept safe! But rather that than died on the burning radioactive wasteland! Will they be happy with their gorverment's acts? I highly doubt it! But they can trust that the gorvement will never lie to them or keeping secrets from them!"

Troy was still haven't seize to be surprises, he smiled at the ZAX and said "Guess so far House was right about your intellect! ... So,will you help us defend America… or at least… New Vegas?"

Eden laughed and said "Of Course I will lad! I swore to protect this great nation and it's people from harm! And this time! I'll do it right! Gimme a seconds would ya?"

That being said, Eden started to do something with his system. Then,after a couple of seconds, a strange small floor tile-like Chip ejected from the ZAX, Eden's voice can be heard from it "Pick me up lad! I just downloaded my entire database into this thing! Just insert me into House's central computer! From there, I can control the security system… whatever the old fool got in store!"

Troy pick the chip up then put it in his front shirt pocket and said "Alright! Lets get outta here!" As he walks off, Eden said "God Bless America!" from inside his pocket.


	39. Back in the saddle pt1

Chapter 36: Back in the saddle part 1.

_Back in Lucky 38…_

"Alright… That should do it!" Troy smiled after he inserted Eden's chip into House's central computer,but not before he re-wired and reprogrammed some of the computer's system.

House has been put back into his stasis chamber. He still useless,but that chamber can kept him alive for as long as it could. Eden was impressed by Troy's talent in mechanics and computers, the A.I asked "My my! I didn't know a merc like you could be such a talented tech savvy!"

Troy grinned at Eden and sat down on the couch and said "You never asked, most people think I'm only good at killing bad mutherfuckers! That's just what I do for money! This.. however, is one of the things I do for a hobby! Computers… I learned from my times working for the old man! But enough about me… How's your eh… system?"

Eden replied "Ah yes! Everything is in place, I'm now had full ascess to the Strips Securities systems,the Securitrons, surveillance cameras, even the ED-E drones House got stored in the casino! By the way… Had you asked that young lady back at the counter out? You seems to like her!"

Troy was stiffed at that question, how did Eden knew. But that doesn't matter, he was caught off guard, the hired gunman just scratches his head and said "Yea… I… like to stay solo for the time being! You do know that she had Andro…Unthro..oh… Blauk…er.. phobia something someth… She afraid to leave her home didn't ya? I talked to her a while ago before we left!"

Eden chuckled "Oh that doesn't meant she'll say no!"

Troy smirked and said "Yea yea yea… Still, I'm like being solo…"

Eden simply replied 'Whatever floats your boat!"

Troy stood up from the couch and went toward the bookshelf to have a look as he said "Well? You have any speeches for the people yet? Mr President?"

Eden confidently replied "Indeed I have ol chap!... My.. what's with all those NCR personnels?" Eden saw a entire battlion of NCR soldiers heading toward Freeside throught the camera system.

That caught Troy's attention too. The guy walk away from the bookshelf and toward the large window and have a look. Troy whistled "Guess nobody can resist this place afterall!"

_A while earlier…_

Back at Camp McCarran, As Hsu was inspecting the plans for the attack with the others,including Ethan,Saeko, Kohta,Saya,LeBec,Carrie,Holiday and pretty much the rest of the gang,save for Shiuzka,Rika who were still at Freeside. Hsu said as he took a sip of coffee "Now, We just got our latest shipments from the Boomers, things are getting better around the camp, the troops morale are rising! But The Legions is not to be underestimated in any circumstances… If they want something,They'll have it! Which mean they'll do anything to burn this place to the ground… Fortunately for us, there is a spy working for us among their ranks! He'll gave us the infos on how many will be deployed, and what kinds of weapons will they carried… and if.. Lanius is leading them…"

Kiriko asked "Lanius?"

Hsu answered "Legate Lanius! The Monster of the East! The Commander of all Ceasar's forces… the very best in combat and strategies! He personally caused more casualties for our side in one single battle then our finest battalions could do… in 3 battles… Bloodthirsty… Unmeasurable might… He's a living legend amongs the Legions… and a living Nightmare for the NCR and anyone that oppose the Legion!"

Hsu then cleared his throat "Now,about the spy! I believe he'll have another message for us today, let's hope it's good news!"

Then a soldier come up to Hsu with a bag in his hand and said to the colonel "Colonel, some bum left this bag on the front gate, its has your name on it sir!"

Hsu nodded at the soldier after he took the bag and said "Thank you! Dismiss!"

As the soldier depart, Hsu slowly open the bag, he didn't bother look inside, but turned it over to empty-out whatever is inside. And to everyone's shock, it was a human head, with a piece of paper stuffed in it's mouth.

Saya quickly covered Alice's eyes and hugged her tightly, while Takashi was doing the same to Rei, Souichiro and Yuriko closed their eyes and turn away. Upon closer inspection. Hsu seems angered, he gritted his teeth and clenched his fist.

Saya asked "Is.. is.. That…"

Hsu answered with a low voice "Our spy!"

The colonel then pulls out the paper,open it and read "_Colonel, I have bad news! The true reason why Silus let us capture him was a ruse to made you believe that they're going to attack both our camp and Freeside at once! So you'll pulls all of the troops out of Freeside,make it extremely vunerable… They're gonna attack Freeside with all their might! After that, they'll make it their strategic Base, then from there, they'll advance toward our camp and burn it to the ground…Then… comes every single NCR bases they can find. _

_The reason why they chose such a simple and quite illogical? I do not know! I will investigate further! But there are also a good piece of news, Ceasar has decided to hold off his attack for one more week… It seems like we're are not the only ones who dare fight his amry head on…"_

Hsu then baffled, if they knew he was a spy, why did they leave the message with his head. The Colonel turned the paper over to find another message, but the writing are different. It read "_I do believe you had already receive my little package Colonel! Yes! It's true that I will be generous and give your army another week to live . Try not to waste it Colonel. I have to dealt with a much… bigger problem than you. Moreover, I think it would be…fair if I give you sometimes to…reorganize your troops, afterall… It woundn't be a battle to remember if it was unfair for one side would it?"_

_Ceasar."_

Hsu crumpled the paper with his hand and threw it away in anger as he scoffed "That sonnuva… He's toying with us!" Hsu then look at a nearby seargent and said "Get everyone,everything we got,pack them on as many trucks as you can! We moving into Freeside!"

The Seargent reluctant for a second before he asked "E.. Everyone?"

Hsu's eyes widened, he quickly shouted at the seargent from the top of his lunge "EVERYONE!"

Ethan whistled "never knew you had it in ye Colonel! For a guy who used to be a scientist!" Hsu sighed and said "Sorry I…lost my temper right there! You folks should… gather your things too!We're leaving as soon as possible!" before walking out of the room.

_Present time…_

As Troy and Eden was watching as the NCR marched into Freeside,park their trucks, deploys their troops and setting up their camps around the place. He can see everyone he had fought back at the camp getting off from the back of a truck. Souichiro somehow can felt his gaze, the man just stared back at Troy from afar. That actually sent chill down his spine. Troy can feel a strange yet scary aura coming from Souichiro as their eyes met.

Troy quickly shrug off his fear and said "About that speech Mr President?"

Eden replied "Ah yes! This will be a good time to adress the people now that the Military are here! Ahem.." Eden virtually cleared his throat before he spoke throught a special frequency that went out throught various radio and communication devices throughtout Freeside:

"_My Fellow Americans! This is your President speaking!Former president of the dreaded Enclave to be percise!John Henry Eden!I would like your attentions for a couple of mintues…"_

That obviously got everyone's attention. Ethan,and the rest of the gang quickly look for the source with Saya raised one of her eyebrown and said "Anyone here know this guy?" Ethan seems tensed, obivously he have heard about Eden's deeds in the past. Nonetheless, he still listening.

"_Now First of all, I would like to apologize,deeply for my past deeds back in Washington! As some of you folks here might had heard about! Further more, I wanted to be clear on something! I… am Not a living Human being,but rather a more… sophisticated ZAX system! An A.I to be simpler. I do not blame you for holding grudges! It's quite understandable since I'm the one who was planning to polluted the water supplies all over this nation with FEV spores… I would like to apologize for that again!"_

Kohta and LeBec both shouted "GET TO THE FREAKIN' POINT!"

Eden somehow managed to heard that, so he chuckled and continue.

"_Ah yes!Forgive my silliness my chubby little friend! As I was saying! Mr House, has been decommissioned! Thus, I will be the new owner of his Casino,which I like to call my oval office! Oh silly me! I've seem to getting off track again!"_

Saya narrowed her eyes and grinned at Ethan "You don't happen to have a eh… A.I long lost twin brother did ya?" which Ethan smiled in return.

"_As you all know! The Legion! The great plague on our great nation ... What's left of it! Has aleady turned their attentions on Freeside, Your home! Our home! My office! And they are going to attack it quite soon. As we speak, they're massing a fragment of their monstrous army filled with hooligans, Savages, and mindless murderer working for a man who called himself Ceasar! BUT I reckon everyone aleardy knew that so… Moving on! I had in my possession House's Laser turrets defense system, the ones which he used to defend this beautiful community from the nukes long ago! Now I will use them to teach those Legion a lesson for putting my beloved country and citizens in harms ways!"_

Tadashi shouted playfully "DRAMA QUEEN!"

Eden once again laughed and said:

"_Well actually now that you mentioned it, it does sound pretty dramatic! Anyway, I could not do it alone, even my Securitron are useless agaisnt large numbers, specificlly large numbers of Neanderthral baboons! Thus I will have to trouble you folks for your assisstans! Those who wish to participate should meet us on top of the Lucky 38's suite. Me and my… Vice president, mr Troy Budiansky, will give you more details! And don't worry about spaces,everyone is welcome to hang around my office! Thank you for listening! God bless you all,and God bless America!"_

Troy was grinning at Eden as he louging on the couch "Vice president ehhh?"

Eden replied "Well, I can't do EVERYTHING on my own now can I? beside, you seems like a good lad!Now, we wait!"

Back down on the streets, Kelly-ann has heard the whole thing, she was standing next to Hsu as she smiled "Oh… My… God! My son is a Vice President! Could this day get any better?" Hsu smiled at her and said " I think this is the best you can get in one day mrs Budiansky!"

Saeko smiled at Ethan who smiled back and said "Well! I always wanted to hang around in a "oval office!" which marked their cooperation, LeBec,Saya,Alice,Kohta,Tadashi Rei and Takashi already rushed toward the casino excitedly. Leaving Saeko,Ethan,Holiday,Yuriko, Souichiro and Kiriko to walk after them.

End of part 1


	40. Back in the saddle pt2

Chapter 36: Back in the saddle pt2

_Lucky 38 Suite…_

As they waited, Troy was going throught House's artifacts and belongings from the pre-war era. Among the massive books collections, Troy found a long and dusty wodden chest, due to the fine type wood it was made from,the box had sure fought off the ravages of time with ease.

As Troy blows off the dust and opened the chest, he was dazzled by the beautiful Japanese Katana that were stored inside,still in it's sheath. It seems the sheath were made from ebony horns,so did the handle of the sword, the handle was wrapped by gold tinted silk. Troy whistled "Goddd dammmmn… The old man sure knows how to collect fancy cruds!"

As he pull the sword from the sheath, he was dazzled by the onyx black tinted blade,Troy held it with two hands,just like how to hold a katana properly then took a swing at a statue of Mr House,the slash sliced the statue in half effortlessly,that's when Troy recognized the famous Sartunite alloy that was used to create this Oriental weapon. Stainless,strong and deadly sharp,just like Saeko's blade. Troy look at it and huffed "It's good to be a rich egostictic sonuva bitch sometimes! But anywho, It's mine now old man!" before he stood up and sheathed the blade and hold it in his hand to take a closer look at House's stuffs.

As he sniff around, Eden asked the man : "Where did you learn to swing a Katana so flawlessly?" Troy smiled as he rest the sheathed blade on his shoulder and said "I read it from an old Japanese novel… veryyy old… I found it back when I was working for House as his… errand boy! Of course the entire thing was written in Japanese, but… nothing is impossible for House's super computers… I asked him to print a translation copy of the book! I spends most of my free time reading it… I tell ya,The fighting scenes were the best!"

Eden said "Ah! Tell me! Does that novel had any… Samurai in it?"

Troy raised one of his elbow: "Samurai?"

Eden said: "According to my database,Samurai was a…class of brave warriors who fight for justice and honor of the people in the old Japan… They go from places to places…protecting the weak from the tyrany and threats from the forces of evil… may it be from within their very own clan! I find those fellows quite… interesting…"

Troy tapped the blade on his shoulder and couple of times and said "Sounds like a bunch of comic book super hero to me!"

Just then Eden then cheerfully said "Hiiii~ Everybody!" when he saw Ethan and the others walks in. Holiday,Rei,Shizuka and Alice cheerfully greeted him back by saying in unison "Hiiii~ Mr President!"

Eden looked at Alice and smiled "Oh dear me! How did an little angel such as yourself got lost in this place little lady?"

Alice innocently answered "A pretty portal brought us here Mr President!"

It didn't took a second for Eden to recognized the Project StarGate and put all the infos together,he said "Ah! So that ridiculous project actually worked… sort of… Well,on behalf of the great United States of America, I like to apologize for bringing you folks here,away from your peaceful world!"

Saya folded her arms and grinned "Oh stop it with the sorries Mr Eden! It's not like our world is any… more peaceful than…this…"

Kelly-Ann then ran over and hugged Troy tightly as she said "I promised myself I won't cry,unless it's your wedding day!" with novelty tears streams down from her eyes. Troy sighed and hugged her back and said "C'mon Ma! You're stronger than this… beside, if you keep crying you're gonna drown us all…"

Ethan walk toward Eden and said "So… What's the plan Pres?"

Eden quickly replied "Well, It seems that we got…"

Hsu quickly added in "One week!"

Eden then continue "Yes, one week until the Legion attacks! I am confident to say that is just about enough time we need to organized, My system is fully intergrated into House's security,cameras and defense system… However,even laser had to run on something, thus we have to find a good source of power supply, weapons, armors, barricades, cheezy poofs…"

Meanwhile Kiriko whispered to Yuriko "He's a lot… like my old boss but…much more pleasant to talk to…" Yuriko whispered back "I think he's more like my husband when he was younger! Much less… grumpy!" and the two just gigling at each other.

"… Fresh under-garments,guitars anddddd a thick phone book! Most of these we can find around this community so there shouldn't be any problems folks! I would personally help you all with building the camps and makeshift barricades but… as you can see, I have no… capability to do so! Unless…." Eden said cheerfully to the others.

Kohta quickly said "Unless you find a dead sonuva bitch and transfer your entire A.I being into his dying brain,took over his body,which makes you a human that feel no physical and mental pain with an A.I fused with his brain?"

The whole gang widened their eyes and stared at Kohta who blankly replied "What! It's pretty obvious when a A.I dude said "Unless"… right? Didn't you guys seen those movies?"

Eden laughed out loud,while Troy just crossed his arms and said "It could be possible ya know!"

Ethan was also laughing as he said "Yea Bruh, It's Po…say what?"

Troy throws his new Katana at Saeko and said "Hold this!" Saeko catches the sword,she had a quickly glanced at it and said "Niceee blade!". Troy said nothing and walks over a large freezer with a strange 4 digits passwords padlock next to the bookshelf where the entrance to House's stasis chamber lies. The guy punched in the password and as he grabbed the door handle,he look back at the other and said "About 5 years ago, when I was… House's personal…" LeBec raised his hand and said "Bitch?" which made the others except for Souichiro laughed.

Troy raised one of his eyebrowns,unamused and said "Yes… his personal bitch! He told me about a crazy-ass plan to… insert his consciousness into a human body! Of course I was in disbelief at first but… since he paid me for getting him the… nesscessary "tools" to do so…"

Troy then open the freezer,reveal a man's body inside,fully clothed with a pinstripe suit. The whole gang just back away a couple of steps. Kohta widened his eyes and said "TOLD YA!" Saya responds by rolling her eyes while she held Alice in her arms.

Troy then look at the others and said "A little help here please?" as he grabbed one side of the body. Tadashi was overcome by curiousity,he steps forward and help Troy brought the body out of the freezer and set it down on the ground.

Eden said in awe "Oh dear! House never said anything like this to me before!" As Saeko gave Troy his Katana back, the guy use the sheath and playfully poke the body as he said "That's because the body wasn't meant for you! He taught me to become his personal…bitch,mechanic and engineer so I can do…most of the tech related stuffs that his scrawny ass couldn't do on his own!"

Shizuka and Rika crouched down next to the body and asked "Where did you…get this guy in the first place!"

Troy scratches his head in embarrassment and said "weell….."

_4 years earlier…_

_Ultra Luxe Casino…_

Troy was sitting on a nice table with the very man whose body is going to the freezer 4 years later,with their plates untouched and drink all the same. The man asked Troy "Kid are you sure about this?"

Troy started to munch on his fancy meal and said "Don't worry Mr Swollenballs! I am positive that they're gonna kill your fancy-ass here tonight if they found out! What method,I don't know!But all we need to do is pretend that you are my uncle,an whiny fancy pants!You'll act drunk,And I'll carry you out! You get home with yer wife and I get paid!"

The man named Swollenballs said "That's the most simple yet idiotic plan I have ever heard!"

Troy still chewing on the food as he replied "Look That's what your wife asked for! She said I can't make a big mess outta it, means I can't just walk in here and gave each and every single one of those white gloves dickhead a second vagina then bust you out! Also she said that she don't want casuaties on any sides, thus I cannot sneak in here and quietly gave each and every single one of those white gloves dickhead a second vagina then snuck you out either! So the best I can do is to sneak your fancy-whiny-ass outta here in this disguise without any shooting!"

Swollenballs said "You mean this Groucho glasses?"

Troy raised one of his eyebrown and said "It worked didn't it? I managed to sneak you pass the kitchen staffs without any… incidents!"

The client sighed "Then why are we still sitting here and eating with the front door to freedown right in front of us?"

Troy smiled "Ey it's not like I can eat fancy food everyday ya know! Plus it's on your tab!Try to relax a bit would ye? By the way… Why did you got yourself locked up in their freezer anyway?"

The client rubbed his forehead and whispered "They're cannibals… they secretly abduct random people,lock em up,kill them,chop their bodies up and use it as cooking ingridient!"

Troy froze for a minute before he looked back at the steaks that was on his fork with his eyes widened. The client then said "Don't worry, they only serve human meat for the VIPs in the inner sections… it's real non-human beefsteak your're eating…"

As the client pick up his glass of wine,Troy,stopped him and said "Woahhh… Just in case, I got the feeling they knew what happened… what's more, don't you find it strange that the waiter was exceptionally nice to us earlier? He even gave us these two glasses for free… They're maybe poisoned… orrr maybe its just my paranoia kickin in… Better safe than sorry…"

Then Troy took the glass from Swollenballs and took a couple of sips,then he tried his glass, feeling absoutely normal, Troy gave his client back the glass and said "Guess that's just me being paranoid! Drink up fancy pants!"

Trusting the young man, Swollenballs drinked up the whole glass. But unknown to Troy,both glasses were poisoned, but since he haven't knew about his special abilities bestow upon him by the modified FEV. It gave him total immune to all kind of poisons, though he can still died from tremendous amouth of physical damages.

While the poison still haven't kicked in for Swollenballs yet, Troy turn around and take a quickl look then turn back to the client and whispered "Ok! They'll be grabbing you and me anytime,the bartender already had his hand in his coat,two more..waiters are slowly walking toward us…with their hands in their coats… Now if you wanna get outta here alive, just shut the hell up and act panic!"

Swollenballs just managed to said "what?" before Troy bust up from his chair,grabbed him by the neck in a hostage holding manuvuer as Troy pulls out his old sidearm, a 22. silenced pistol he managed to snuck into the casino. Troy then held the gun to his client's neck,who is now has a real panic look on his face. The guy started shouting at the confusing crowd as he slowly back out the front door,step by step "OK! NOBODY MOVE! SIT THE FUCK DOWN! I SAID SIT THE FUCK DOWN AND EAT SOME VEGETABLES YOU GREASY HAIRY HIPPO! NOW I'M GONNA TAKE THIS SUNVUVA BITCH OUTTA HERE! ANYONE TRIES TO STOP ME! I'LL SHOOT THIS COCKSUCKER THEN THAT HERO WANNABE YA'LL HEAR!"

Swallonballs was still panic,he hystericaly begged "PLEASE! I… I have lots of money! I Ca…" meanwhile the white gloves guards was held back on their attempt due to Troy's plan.

Swollenballs was pistolwhipped by Troy who shouted into his face "SHUT UP YOU COCKSUCKER! YOU THINK YOU CAN DO THIS TO ME? I WORKED FOR YOU NIGHT AND DAY! I clean your room,I mow your fucking dried up front porch, I spit shine yer fucking ugly-ass shoes, I even have to FUCK your ugly-ass whore-wife when you're too weak to do it yourself! AND WHAT DID YOU GIVE ME IN RETURN? YOU FUCKED MY MOTHER WHEN SHE WAS DRUNK!"

There's a couple of "Oooooooooo…." In the crowd as Troy said his made-up lines.

As Troy reached the door, he kicked it open and keep acting angry "Now Imma tell you what I'm gonna do! Imma take you to my house! Then! Imma chop your dick off, Put it in a pickle Jar,then feed the rest of yer to the Deathclaw down at the Thorns!" and with that he quickly back out the door.

After they got far enough, Troy holstered his pistol and laughed "See! Told ya I'll get you out! … You Ok?"

Swollenballs was down on the ground,with saliva keep pouring out of his mouth, his body twiching rapidly, his eyes wide open,and basically, he's in horrible pain. Troy sat down and shake him "Woahhh! It's not funny dude! The act is over… You can stop twitching… hey! HEY!"

And Swollenballs has died in Troy's arms, the guy just sat there,he didn't even care or wondered why and how did Swollenballs got poisoned,he just sat there silently before saying "But… Who the fuck is going to pay me?WHO?" Then he just started to monologue with a dead body "Your WIFE? Puh-Leze! The stingy Bitch asked me for a 50% discount! She even tried to OFFER ME a BLOWJOB for A DISCOUNT!"

Then an idea came to his mind, he the picked Swollenballs's body up and carry him back to The Lucky 38.

…

As the elevator's door open, Troy dragged the body out right in front of House's monitor and said "hey old man! Does this body suits yer fancy? He's got a suit… and real hair!" House seems pleased,the man said "Splendid boy! How did you fi…"

Troy put his hands up and said "That's not important! Ok? Now, what do you want me to do with it?And what can you pay me for it?"

House wasted no time answering "Well, that'll be 500 caps for your hard work! Now, I want you to take that body to the lab in the basement of the casino, I already put an 100 years old blueprint,tools and… "instructions" for what you need to do with it inside!... be a good sport and… clean the place up for me would you boy?"

Troy the dragged the body back in the elevator while murmuring "be a gud spert en clin de plaze sup fer meh wud ye boi… Oh I'll clean it up for you old man!"

_Present day…_

Ethan,LeBec,Rika,Tadashi and Kohta was laughing their butt off at the story with Kohta saying "Swollenballs…Aw man His mommy must have reaaaalllly love him!"

Saya asked "So what did you do to the body?"

Troy then uses his hand and open the top of the body's scalp which was held together by a series of detachable "stitches" looking locks,revealing a human brain that was heavily modified with numerous computer chips and plug holes. Shizuka yelped "Eeekk!" from seeing it while Takashi just froze and collapsed hilariously.

Troy then closed the scalp and said "I spent most of those 4 years modifiying the body,removing the organs,blood vessels, installing new artifical muscle,skeleton structures,anddd a whole bunch of other mumbo jumbos that needed for this body to work with an A.I download. All the organ has been artifical made too,House wanted to feel as…human as possible!"

Kiriko said "Did he…paid you?"

Troy smiled at her "yep, 1000 caps,I blew it mostly on guns,ammos and this cool-ass suit I'm wearing, and a one week vacation… after that,I never heard anything from him again until…today!"

Eden said excitedly "Oh this is the Joyest of days ol' sport! Can we get started?"

Troy sighed "Fine… just… keep yer pants up would ye mr President?"

Troy then stood up and took a long cord attached to the Computer then plug it into the scalp of the body. He then turned to Eden and said "Wait… If you download yourself in here… How can you control the security system?"

Eden then start letting out some mechanical sounds before replying "Not to worry lad! According to what's in House's database, it seems that the body you built for him had some sort of remote control device installed into the brain! It means it will enable me to control and monitor the entire system from inside the body!"

Troy then look back at the body and said "Heh! And I though that funny looking chip was a radio! Anyway, ready when you are Mr Pres…"

Eden wasted no time before executed the procedure, the screen now shown texts that read:

**Downloading: 0%**

**Estimated time left: 2 hours**

…

Troy then clap his hand together as he look at everyone and said "So… Anyone's hungry?"

…

End of part 2.


	41. Wouldn't that be a sight

Chapter 37: Wouldn't that be a sight?

_1 hour,50 minutes,35 seconds later…_

Everyone was busy building the barricades, makeshift shelters for the soldiers and volunteer civillians around Freeside, It was quite impressive how a cliché speech could aroused this much people to stand up and join the NCR according to Hsu. Troy was helping Tadashi and Kohta setting up a machine gun post near Mick n Ralph's joint. The brothers also agreed with lending a hand by supplies them with ammos and as many weapons as they can.

Meanwhile, the moms are gathered together as they help the doctors setting up and organize the medical tent next to the Lucky 38's front entrance. Yuriko asked Kelly-ann "So mrs Kelly… What do you do?"

Kelly casual grinned and reply "Oh, I'm in the… entertainment business!"

Holiday's eyes brightened as she said "ooooo… You're a singer?"

Kelly shake her head as she smiled. "Dancer?" asked Kiriko.

Kelly shakes her head again and answer "I'm a…"

Just then a NCR soldier seems to recognize her, he ran right toward Kelly and said "Oh mah god! I am a huge fan of your holofilms mrs Kelly! I even heard that you also…you know… do private meeting right?" The soldier didn't even care that 3 others ladies are standing nearby, Yuriko,Kiriko and Holiday immedietaly understand what Kelly-ann's answer was, all 3 of them blushes as a result.

Kelly chuckled "Ohh thank you, but I'm retired sweetie,sorry!" The soldier seems disappointed, he hanged his head and walk back to his squad.

Yuriko said "I'm sorry mrs Kelly I didn't know…"

Kelly shrugged and said "Aw don't be girl! It wasn't the best peroid of my life I'm sure of it, I was a…pornstar,a prostitute when I was pregnant, not to mention I have to put up with those drunkards producers… they beat me up everytime I refuse to "entertain" them… But I did it for my little boy! So… It worth the pain…"

Kiriko put one hand on Kelly's shoulder as a sign of understanding as they all smiled at each others.

Meanwhile,as Troy was sweeping the streeth near the field kitchen while Rika,Julie,Christine,Veronica and Shizuka was preparing the food for the folks and soldiers, Suddenly, a man in a neat pinstripe suit with a bright smile on his face walks out of the Casino as he waves at anyone in his sight and randomly gave people thumbs up as he approach the gang.

Ethan,Saeko,Saya,Alice,LeBec,Holiday and everyone else was quite surprises,it was Eden,the transfer has completed and it looks like the A.I really enjoy his new body as he randomly skip a couple of step whil humming a couple of patriotic songs. Troy still holding on to his broom as he said "Mr … President?"

Eden spread his arms and grinned "Indeed I am lad! I must say, This body is quite comfortable! Now if only I can experiences some of that human's feeling I've read and heard about for so long…"

Kohta cracked his knuckles and quickly dash forward and kick Eden square in his groin. The synthetic nervous systems inside of the body works perfectly, it transfer the data up to his Brain and create a near perfect painful feeling like he just got kicked in the nuts,while the body doesn't have any …anymore. The president crouched to the ground as he held on to his crotch and brightfully reply "Wow! Such an extrodinary sensation, Is this what you chaps called "pain"?"

Kohta grinned as he reply "Yep Mr President!"

Eden then gave the chubby young man a thumb up and said "Thank you my chubby fellow!" and stood up.

Saya whispered to LeBec "I like this A.I already!" whille LeBec just replied by holding back his hysterical laugh along with Troy,Tadashi,Rei,Takashi and Saeko. Kohta then turn around and said to himself "My life long dream has been fullfilled!"

Ethan then cleared his throat and said to the civillians surrounding the streets "Alright everyone! Since we're low on personnels, any of you folks like to join us, step up, we'll give you some combat training and weapons to prepare for what's ahead…"

Only a couple of youngsters and middle aged men willing to step out from the crowd with their hand raised,the others seems reluctant, Ethan can't really blame them for feeling scared of the Legion, he just kind of disappointed,nonetheless he smiled at the volunteers and said "Thank you!" and sighed.

Meanwhile Eden and Troy was sitting on the steps in fronts of the Casino and look at everyone getting on with their work and helping each other, Eden chuckled "You know lad! I'd never truly got the grasp of an ideal 'great nation' since it's been programed and installed in my cybernertics conciousness by…humans, even when I'd achieved self-awareness… I still don't really understand what makes a nation…Truly… great… But looking at all those folks helping each others out… even when some of them don't even know or even fond of one another… I think that… must be one of the major reasons that make a 'great nation'…"

Troy look at him for a moment before smiling "Oh jeez… Don't tell me you're gonna get all corny and cliché from here on out Mr President!" which Eden replied with a pat on Troy's shoulder as the two man stares at the crowd.

As the others was conversating, a woman,seems to be a from the upper class of the place was panicking as she tumbling on her feets, her dress covered with dust,and her face seems to have a couple of bruises, tears were running down her eyes as she approached the NCR soldiers while pleading "Help..P..Please… My.. Daugh…They took…Ma.." she couldn't finished it because of her sobbing.

That of course caught everyone attention, Holiday,Yuriko and Kiriko rushed to her side and help her up as Hsu asked "Ma'am, I need you to Calm down, What happened?"

The woman wipe her tears as she said,trembling "We were…Wandering near that Vault near West Side… My daughter,she… she always wanted to see a real Vault… We.. didn't know it was run by those… Fiendss… The…They killed my husband…and they took… They TOOK MY Daughter OH GODDD!" she just sat there and cry her eyes out as Holidays and the moms comforting her.

Out of the blue, Troy stood up and said out loud "Man if life was a script, the writer better be more creative with the storyline cause everytime we met someone NEW, some shits just happen to pop up so we can test his abilities out and get some more bloody action,bodies count so the script won't became dull over time,with Nooooo deep drama,most of the characters sounds and act nearly the same,not to mention NO Deer development! … sweet Jehovah… I'm wanna know who's the monkey that wrote this shit… so I can shove my gun UP HIS ASS and until he came up with some Hollywood material, the gun is going to stay up his anus!"

Troy then look at the crying woman and said "And why the FUCK Did you think it would be a GOOD IDEA to take your daughter to see a freaking vault filled with psycho crackhead just to…LOOK AROUND? Did the guy who wrote this shit ran out of idea or what?"

The whole gang stared at Troy who just somehow realized he's in a crappy novel and that the story is somewhat kind of a reapetetive motive. Troy then awkwardly stared them back and said "What I mean was… I'll save your daughter ma'am!".

As he was about to leave for Vault 3, Eden stood up and said "Not so fast laddy, Im coming with ye!" The whole gang were still froze from what's happening before their eyes, Ethan whispered to Saeko "I think he's…a bit… You know!" which she whispered back "…But he does have a point! Remember when Saya's dad got here?" which her boyfriend rolled his eyes and smiled as a reply.

Troy crossed his arms and said "With all due respect Mr President! We both know you can't you can't hit diddly squat with a firearm! I mean …politictians and guns never mixed!"

Eden chuckled loudly and said "Nonsense laddy! My system came with a targeting matrix,and a darn fine one it is! I'll prove it to ye!"

Troy sighed and took out of of his sidearm,gave it to Eden and said "Alright… Shoot one of those small flashing light bulbs on the Lucky 38's banner!"

Eden then hold the pistol with both hands in a professional tatical pose and quickly pulled the trigger, to Troy and Ethan's impressment, the shot hit one of the light bulb, shattered it. Troy huffed and gave Eden the other sidearm then said "How bout you shoot as much light bulbs as you can with two guns?"

Eden smiled and said "Righto laddy!" as he took the second sidearm and quickly open fire, each shot was perfect, Eden's targeting system had proved it's usefulness at making Troy and Ethan have their jaw half hanging while looking at the falling light bulbs shards, someone in the crowd shouted "OWW! MY EYES!" as the shards falls.

Troy rubbed his forehead and said "Alright Mr President! If you insist!..." which Eden brightly grinned in return. Troy then said "You just hold on to those pistols mr presidents!" he then pointed at Kohta and said "You,fat boy! You're coming with us!"

Kohta quickly took out his Light Machine gun,put a bullet belt on his torso then ripped off his tank top,revealing a rather jelly belly physique but with a firm look to it and said "I though you never asked… Cool-Jewish-guy-I-just-met! And don't call me fat please,I'm well buffed!"

Troy rolled his eyes and said "Fine Buffy boy!" as he took a ammo box full of .45 magzines inside and gave it to Kohta then said "stuff as much as you can into Eden's pockets! He'll need it!"

Kelly-Ann then raised her hand and said "Honey shouldn't you be needing some firearms?"

Troy tapped his new Katana on his shoulder and said "Nah! Imma take this baby for a spin!I'll be home late Ma', don't wait up!" and walks off along with Kohta and Eden who turned back and wave at the crowd.

Alice look at Saya and said "Mommy! Can we help uncle Troy and Mister President?" with a pair of puppy eyes, knowing if she said no, Alice will still gonna follow them,and if she follows them without Saya or Lebec to accompany her,god know what will happen to the little girl. Saya then sighed and said "Honey! Get me my rifle!" as she dashed her eyes toward LeBec,her "Husband". Lebec looked around awkwardly before pointed a finger at himself and said "Me?".

Saya replied by the same inferno stares she always give Kohta whenever he said something stupid,which LeBec quickly acknowledge and took her Assault Carbine from the truck and thrown at Saya,Lebec then said "Does….this mean we hatta miss dinner?".

Saeko and Ethan grinned at them "Oh nooo! We'll wait! You guys just enjoy your…Family outing eh?"

Souichiro then silently stood up and said "Wait…I'll going with you!"

Saya crossed her arms and said "Dad! I think we're perfectly capable of handling some crackheads and keep Alice safe!"

Her father don't look please with her comment,he said "Maybe! But I'm been sitting here and do nothing for far too long! Moreover,I am your father young lady! And I said I'm going with you,whether you wanted or not!"

Saya had no choice but to obey since she really can't argue with the 'I'm yo father' reasoning.

…

As Eden,Kohta and Troy nearly approached the Vault 3's gate. Troy asked Kohta "hey buffy! You have…any experiences with… picking up chicks?"

Kohta widened his eyes and said "Dude! You're saying that… You're…"

Troy scowled back "Yes I'm a fucking virgin alright…sheesh… what would you do to get chicks to like you?"

Eden was silently listening while Kohta replied "Well, You gotta be more… active,aggressive and assertive, show her that YOU Like her,you want to ask her out, and that you wanna fuck her on your anniversary! Oh she'll say no at first,you know, playing hard to get,but if you can keep it up,she'll fall…oh…she'll fall…"

Troy raised one of his eyebrown and said "You mean like a…persistent flirtatious dirtbag?"

Kohta replied "Yehh… something like that…"

Troy looks doubted as he said "Anddd did it work for you?"

Kohta lowered his head and said "…sadddllly…no! But that doesn't mean it will never work for everyone!"

Troy shrugged and keep walking til the gate was in their sight,there was a young female fiend guarding the door,about 24-27 years old,she doesn't look like a addict or have any addict syntomps,and by the rather clean looks on her sadist outfit, she's a recruit.

Troy crouched down from afar and take a closer look, she have short slicked back hair with a single thin braid running down on the front, her skin was rather tanned with freckles,she was well built for a female,taller than Troy by a human head,firm yet quite thin and muscular,also straight up flat, she wore a animal skull over her head,barely cover her rare yellow eyes.

Eden look at the way Troy look at the young girl and said "I don't suppose you're thinking about courting her are you laddy?" which Kohta added "Dude, you like women who's bigger than you?Wicked…."

As Troy,Eden and Kohta was crouching behind a low wall to observe, a voice whipspered behind them "You dorks scared of one chick or something?" Troy sighed as he said " Why Am I not surprised?" as he knew that Ethan,Souichiro,LeBec,Saya,Saeko,Alice,Kiriko,Tadashi,Rei,Takashi and Shizuka has followed them.

Troy didn't even look back as he continues " And why did you blokes think it would be a good idea to bring the lil girl?"

Alice quickly ran up and grab Troy's and as she grinned "I wanna help you out uncle Troy!"

Troy look back at the group and asked "Do I look that old?" which everyone shrugged in unison.

Troy rolled his eyes and said "Alright! I'll take care of the chick! You guys head on in… save the girl, and kill anyone and anything that shoots at you!" and quickly stood up and walk out in front of the young woman with his katana rested over his shoulder.

The Fiend readied her chainsaw and said "Woah woah woahhhhhh! Where the fuck do you shitheads thinks you're going?"

Troy look at the others and said "Chill out guys, I got this!" then walks toward her with his arms spread and said "What's more important is… where have you been all my vrigin life angel breath?"

Saeko widened her eyes and said "Kohta? Did you…" which the chubby topless young man said "Uhhh…maybe a little…"

Ethan then said "Nevermind mister virgin Romeo, lets just get the girl and get our asses outta here… my stomach is raping me!" as he dashed toward the vault's gate and attempt to open it.

The young fiend started her chainsaw and swung at Ethan but was blocked by Troy's katana's sheath. The virgin guy leaned closer to her and said "Chill out Angel breath… I get all slashy when I'm in lovestruck too…"

The young fiend kicked him away as she shouted "Shut up dickhead!" and swung the chainsaw at Troy horizonally which he quickly dodged and slap her butt with the sheath as he grinned "You're right, I like to listen to your exotic voice more than mine that's for sure!"

Ethan got the door open and brought everyone inside,leaving Troy with the "love of his life" to chat.

Troy still keeping his blade sheathed as he grinned "Finally,some privacy…"

The young fiend gritted her teeth as she scowled "I ain't gonna lose my job on my first day asshole!Especially…Not by losing to YOU!" and charged at him with a spinning attack, Troy,with the help of his andrenaline system, managed to launched himself backward but his shirt was slashed. The guy huffed and said "Relax angel breath, I don't wanna beat you… I just wanna ask you out! That's my family heirloom shirt by the way!".

The young fiend rapidly swung the chainsaw at Troy who continuously blocks her attacks with the sheathed katana, while randomly slap the sheath on her butt whenever he have the chance.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Several gunshots were heard from inside the vault's corridor along with lots of dead bodies lying on the floor since the group decided to split up to search for the girl. Eden was going with Kohta as the two make their way to the living quarters with Eden reloading his borrowed pistol and said "I say laddy, This is such an outstanding expericence!" as he raised the pistol and said "Drop your weapon laddy…" to a fiend holding a shotgun emerged from a corner, before he could raised his shotgun and fire, Eden pop one in his chest while Kohta just unload 20 rounds from his LMG into the man's body. As the fiend fell limb on his own pool of blood, Eden said "I still wondering… why didn't he think carefully about the unfair odd that he's facing and just surrender?"

Kohta gave his LMG a peck and said "Who care? More things for me to shoot at!"

On another part of the vault,Souichiro just finished another fiend by slicing his arms and upper torso off effortlessly, he then stared at the tremblings Fiend armed with only pistols and revolvers in front of him with his death gaze and dashed toward them the start the combo by slicing the first fiend's head off then he spun 180 degree to dodge the shot and slice the next fiend in half horizonally, the old man then slashed the third fiend two times in the chest and one swift slash on his throat,rendered him dead with lightning speed, blood has nearly covered most of Souichiro's body as he took off his shirt,leaving only his bare foot,his ridiculously muscular torso and his pants,Souichiro swung his katana to his right to get most of the blood off it's blade and press on,alone.

On a corridor not far from there, LeBec just ate a fiend alive while Saya was beating another fiend to a bloody pulp with the butt of her rifle while Alice covered her eyes and innocently singing a kid song next to her "mommy". Saya wipe the blood off her face and look at her "husband" and said "Don't chew with ye mouth open honey!" which LeBec lifed his head,revealing an eyeball hanging from his bloodied jaw and said "Sarwry!"

Upstair, Ethan,Saeko,Shizuka,Rei,her parents and Takashi was lined up a straight line as they massacared a large group of Fiends guarding the head-honcho, Motor-Runner's chamber by spraying them all with a hailstorm of bullets. After they all fell down, everyone reloads their weapons while Saeko walks forwards and finished off any survivors by stabbing them in the neck while she whistling, Eden,Souichiro,LeBec,Saya,Alice and Kohta finally catches up with LeBec saying "no sight of the girl…" as he spitted out a human ear.

Eden draws his silenced .45 Automatic pistol while keeping the other snucked in his pants and said "Well folks, I'm confident to say that the girl is in there…" with Saya rolled her eyes and said sarcasticly "Oh mah Gad! Why didn't I think of that…?"

Saya then walks forward and kick open the door,Saeko whispered to Ethan "Someones on fire today!" after she saw what Saya did, Ethan whispered back "Scary what peroids can do to ye!"

Behind the door was indeed Motor-Runner, and he's holding the girl hostage,she's alive, and by the looks of her clothes and face, the team was too late to save her virginity,this of course made Saya grinded her teeth together in anger.

The Fiend leader shouted while holding a combat knife to her throat "TAKE ONE MORE STE…." He was cut off because there was a knife plunged into his forehead. It was Saya, her anger,and her peroid helped her make the lightning quick out of this world knife throw in front of everyone,she looked at the shocked group and said as she heavily gasped "What?". Incredibly, The fiend leader was still strong enough to let go of the girl and raised his sawn off at Saya and pull the trigger despite the fact there is a knife in his forehead. The buck shot began to scattered and headed toward the pink haired girl, but they hit Eden who charged in front of Saya and took the shot instead, not a second wasted, Eden raised his pistol and emptied the whole mag at Motor-Runner,killing him.

Saeko and Shizuka rushed to the girl's side and help her up as they tried to calm her down, Eden then looked at everyone with his a portion of his face and the upper half of his body filled with holes and said "Well everyone, Looks like the mission was a sucesss, I suggest a toast when we get back! Now let's go pick up our vice president…" and walks off in a goofy walking style while whistling a patriotic tune. Ethan sighed as he and the others follows the A.I president.

_**Back in the front gate…**_

The young fiend is seriously pissed as she yells everytime she swung the chainsaw at Troy who playfully dodged and spitting out more and more flirting lines at her, in a quick moment, he swung the sheath and disarmed her then push toward her throat and pin her to the ground as he lean down right next to her face and said "Mmmm… You smell like a radioactive garden…I love it!" The young fiend tried to struggle but to no avail as Troy continue "Ooo… I love my woman all violence and rough on our first date…"

The young fiend managed to launch her knee into his crotch and roll out of his grip, leaving Troy stood up slowly with his hand holding onto his groin and chuckled "God Damn I love the way you handle my nuts!"

His opponent ran toward her chainsaw and retrieve it then quickly swung it at him,only for Troy to draws the blade and slice the chainsaw in half,rendered it useless. He then sheathed the blade and said "Angels shouldn't play with chainsaw you know?"

She was furious,the she-fiend then tackled and pin him on the ground then proceed to punching him repeatedly in the face, Troy just playfully said "Ow… Up close and Ow… Personal eh? OW" just before he grabbed her fists and turned her around,leaving him on top of her once again, Troy then leaned next to her lips and said "My turn Angel breath!" the she-fiend was about to gives into his supposedly kiss until she was hit by a tranquilizer dart from Shizuka's home-made blow pipe and instantly knocked out.

Troy sighed and look at the others and said sarcasticly "Sweet Jehovah… Thanks a lot blondie!" which Shizuka grinned back "You're welcome!".

Troy then stood up and gently pick the she-fiend up and carry her on his shoulder and said "What I missed?" which Ethan replied "Oh… lots of death and bullets holes…and that kiss."

Saeko raised one of her eyebrowns and said "You seriously gonna brought her back to camp?"

Troy stared at her and said "You got a problem?" which she shrugged and said "Just asking…"

Troy said nothing as he turns around and walks off, leaving the others to follow behind with Saeko whispered to Shizuka "Why did you knock her out anyway?" which the blonde replied awkwardly "…I dunno.. "

…

End of Chapter 37.


	42. We require more Powah pt1

Chapter 38: We require more Powah' part 1

_Back at Lucky 38 aka NCR new HQ…_

"Sweet fucking Jehovah… Guess being a flirtatious dickhead didn't work… Least I don't hatta act like a horny douce again…" Troy sighed as he sat by a makeshift table in front of the kitchen along with everyone, including Eden who were trying out human's food, Thanks to House's advanced technolgy that he made, Eden's body actually have the capability to "digest" organic foods and turns them into an self-substain energy source,so Eden would be able to stay away from a charging station as long as he ate.

Troy scoop up a piece of his goopy looking ration,twirl it around,after he noticed that gravity have no power on the goop as he twirls it upside down, Troy widened his eyes and asked Shizuka "Hey blondie! What the heck is this cement looking crap?"

Shizuka scoop up another ration from the cooking pot and pour it down on a soldier's plate, the young soldier seems to turns pale as he saw the food's strange attributes. The busty blonde smile at Troy and said "Oh it's Bloatfly's minced meat chilly! And my name's Shizuka mister!"

Troy still looking at his spoon full of bloatfly meat and chuckled "Whatever Blondie!" which made her pouted.

Troy then stood up and took his plate up to his apartment,where he tied up the Fiend he fought back at Vault 3. Rika look at Shizuka and said "Geez… Hes… kind of a dick!"

…

Troy took off his shirt and tie,leaving only his tank top,pants,suspenders and shoes on as he set the plate next to the Fiend,who was still dazed. As she regain her bearings,the Fiend jumped back to the wall as she shouted "What Th… Untie me You asshole!"

Troy huffed as he said "That's not very nice amazoness… I brought you some crap to eat and this is the thanks I get?"

The Fiend scoured "What happened to the flirty asshole who pinned my ass to the ground a while ago?"

Troy sat on top of the table,holding one of his sidearms and smiled "I thought it could work as a…pick-up line! Beside… I hate being flirty!Now… You want me to untie you or … you want me to feed it to you?"

She seems irritated from being tied up,but still a bit curious about why did he brought her back here instead of just kill her off or left her back at the Vault, the fiend then swung her head to the side, making her skull helmet fell of, revealed her short,onyx black slicked back hairdo with a nice little mice tail dyed red running down her left ear that she intentionally grew out during her years,quite manly for a woman such as herself, Budiansky sat down right in front of her and said "You know you look more… pretty without that helmet!"

The fiend hissed "Don't try to sweet-talk me ye dipshit! Why did you brought me here? And what happened to the others?"

Budiansky shrugged "Well, my guess would be the ones who hired you…won't be needing your help anymore… the guys outside fucked them all up back there!"

The fiend said "Friends of yours?"

The gunman said "Nope, barely know the bunch, just met them a while ago…seems like a bunch of… oddballs, in a good way… But I do know one of them, the skinny kid,with the flak jacket on, he doesn't know me but I know a bit about him,from observations. He's a cannibal who eats "bad people" which I find it still pretty hard to believe… good kid thought ,I saw him many times before. He went to to Freeside a lot, mostly to visit those hobos at Fort Mormon! I even witnessed him bite the dick out of some rapist 2 years ago, his commanding officer went apeshit on him when she got to the scene! I was sitting in my… office when I heard the fucker's screamed "ARGHHH MY DICK YOU FUCKING FUCKY FUCKKER! YOU BIT OFF MY DICK YOU PSYCHO!" like a little bitch! Ohhh hell of a way to starts your day! Getting your dick bit clean off by a skinny ass cannibal and shit!" with that, he just chuckled to himself.

The fiend tilted her head and said "Anyone ever told you that you talk…kindaaa too much?"

Budiansky shrugged "Why do you think I'm still a virgin?"

This made the fiend to beamed her widened eyes around him and said to him "YOU? A FUCKING VIRGIN?"

Budiansky then sarcasticly said "hardy-har-har! That was soooo funny wasn't it?"

The fiend then blankly said "That was funny?"

Budiansky then move closer to her and asked "Do your parents knows you run with those psycho crackies?"

The fiend snarled "What do I look like? 12? How the fuck should I know? I never even met them!"

Budiansky lowered his head for a moment before he asked "How old are you?"

The fiend lean forward and grinned "What! You're gonna rape me?"

The gunman then said "No~~~! That's the fiends,raiders and legions jobs! I'm just trying to have a… civilized conversation!And partly want to… ask you out!"

The fiend seems amused as she chuckled and said "You know, your honesty actually scares me!" she was silently look at him with a judging look,which is kind of rare for a Fiend. They mostly kill anything that moves just because they can without thinking, now she,a fiend is sitting there,all tied up, judging a guy who took her prisoner.

The fiend then said "I'm 25!" while looking at the floor

Budiansky chuckled "Anyone ever told you that you look 30? Especially with that staggering height of your?"

The Fiend rolled her yellow eyes and said "You!" with a faint smile

The two just stared at each other for a while before Troy said "Anyway, you want to eat this yourself or do I have to feed it to you? Seriously, I think this crap begining to hardened, won't be long until it became pure edible cement!"

The Fiend huffed as she look away for a second before answering "Untie me…"

Troy stood up from the table,with his pistol still in his grip as he walk toward the fiend and crouch down next to her,the moment the rope were loose, she suddenly grabbed his pistol,eject the magazine,kick it away then wrestled him on the ground. Troy quickly push her away and got back up, the fiend quickly dashed toward him with a rocket straight which Troy blocked it with ease, but she pulls herself next to him and slam her forehead onto his,tumbling him backward. The fiend then proceed to grab his tank top collar and raised her fist in front of his face, At that moment everything suddeny froze,with a sarcastic attractive instruction female voice can be heard in the background following a ding sound"_**Forehead bender- Draw your fist backward, Gritted your teeth for intimidation effect-then, apply the punch directly to the cranium area with available strenght"**_

Suddenly everything returns to normal as her fist slammed into his forehead,Troy fell back onto a wall as he grunted. The she-fiend wasted no time as she charged forward with one of her foot drawed backward. Once again,everything froze, and the same sarcastic instruction voice can be heard "_**Nuts Dislocator- Draw back your foot-aim at the target's nuts sack- give out a battle cry for dramatic effect,then swing your foot forward and apply the tip of your boots into the target's nuts for maxium damange. Note: wear heels or sharp toed boots for higher damage"**_

Once everything returns to normal,her boots slammed right into Troy's groin. He grabbed his crotch while screaming in high-pitch girly voice.

Troy began to strike back after he try to ignore the pain in his groin as he dodged two hooks from her before swing a uppercut which she quickly dodged and return with a haymaker which Troy managed to dodged by leaning his head away from her charging fist, he then began to swing a backhand slap at her. Yet again,everything froze,and the same instruction voice can be heard "_**Backhand- Firmly hold your hand open,then swing the back of your palm in a rainbow shape projectory at the target's cheek with desired force- Note: best use when dealing with an crazy wench or prostitutes who forgot to pay you your money."**_

After everything returns to normal,his palm collided with her cheek,creating a sonic wave upon impact that sent her tumbing back to the opposite wall. The Fiend rubbed her cheek before she shouted "Oh Imma rip your nuts out for this you asshole!"

Troy cracked his neck and smirked as he pulls down his pants,revealing his little ducklings prints boxers and said in a challenging tone "Then allow me to make it easier for you tiger!"

Unfazed by his odd action,thought the fiend did gave him a slight "what the fuck" look before she fiercely yelled "YAHHHHHH!" and lunged at the guy.

…

Back outside, everyone was still tending to their business when Saya heard rumbling sounds coming from the apartment that Troy stayed in. The pink haired girl then shrugged "I think she woke up!"

Ethan look up at the building and said "You sure she's alright?"

Saya then heard Budiansky's voice "HEY I NEED THAT OTHER KIDNEY! OWWW!",then a couple sounds of kitchenware falling on the floor,then Budiansky's voice were heard "NOT THE EYE NOT THE EYE!" then came the fiend's voice after a loud bang "MY NAIL! YOU ASSHOLE! I SPENT TWO WEEKS ON THEM!"

Then suddenly a frying pan flew right out the windowand landed on a unlucky soldier's head,knocking him out instantly while Budiansky's voice was heard "HAH! YAH MISS!" then a loud glass shattering sound was heard before Budiansky's voice was heard once more "HEY! THAT'S MY FAVORITE COFFEE MUG!"

Then many more rumbling and struggling sounds were heard before the Fiend's voice was heard "TAKE THIS!" before a Boong sound emmited, followed by another "AND THIS!" and the same Boong sound. The pattern repeated for a bout 5 times before the Fiend said "THAT'S FOR BREAKING MY NAILS YOU DIPSHIT!"

Kiriko,Yuriko and Tadashi awkwardly look up at the building as they heard "WHAT ABOUT MY NUTS YOU CRAZY BITCH? I NEVER GOT THE CHANCE TO USE THEM!" which caused the girls to blushes for some reasons. Alice then look at Saya and asked "Mommny, what happended to uncle Budiansky's nuts? Did he lost them?"

To Alice the word "nuts" simply means nuts litteraly, like hazel nuts, chestnuts. But the way she asked sounds like she know more than just the literal meaning,causing Saya to panickingly cover her ears and said "Uhhhh… Uncle Budiansky drop his jar of… ehhh… chest nuts that he… was gonna use for… eating!"

Then everything suddenly went dead silent for a couple of minutes, as everyone began to get back to their biddings,thinking that Troy managed to subdued her, they suddenly heard a couple of loud and clear moaning sounds, both male and female. Understand what is going on, the soldiers,the towns folks began to swarm around the building and starts listening,including Kohta with a peverted face, Ethan,Takashi with Rei standing behind him,blushing and LeBec with a me gusta grin on his face as he heard the sounds. Souichiro just closed his eyes in irritation and muttered "And to think I actually began to respect that little punk a little bit!"

Then they heard some more rumbling,but in perfect rythymt with more moanings. Saya quickly covered Alice's ears and drag her back into the Lucky 38 with the little girl asking "What's going on mommy?"

Saya said "I'll told you when you're older honey!" and closed the door leading to the Lucky 38.

Eden was at a loss as he listening to the moaning and said "I say, what in the name of the great bald eagle is going on up there?"

Tadashi then patted Eden's shoulder and said "ohhh just… something… pretty awesome!"

Julie then said to Eden from inside of the medical tent "Uhhh mister President! I think you should let me take a look at those… holes on your chest!"

Eden said to Julie "Be there in a minute miss!" as he heard a female voice said aggressively "You LIKE THAT HEH? YOU LIKE IT ROUGH?" and then a couple more moans, the soldiers and the guys in Freeside were chattering,commenting and laughing as they listen to the "show" going on upstair while the women were covering their kids's ears.

Rika had her jaw dropped as she said "Well that escalated quickly… who knew?"

Kelly-ann were standing next to Yuriko as she said "Oh dear me!"

Holiday awkwardly stares up the building as she heard a guy screamed "HOLY… THIS IS FUCKING AWESOME!" while the soldiers just shouted in unison "OHHHHHH!"

Christine and Veronica just laughed their butts off at the "ruckus"while Lieutenant Carrie said "Are those two…doing what I think they're doing?" Colonel Hsu just covered his face with his palm and said to her "Yep…He's Kelly's son alright!" Carrie just chuckled "You know, I always thought these… first-met sex only exist in holomovies!"

Then mostly everyone, especially Ethan, Kohta, Tadashi and the soldiers ,except for Souichiro,Hsu,Carrie and the moms just yelled "OHHHHHH!" in excitement as if they just all won the lottery when they heard Budiansky's scream "I THINK I… OOOhhhhhhh~~~~!"

Then the girls just covered their faces in embarrassment as they heard the she-fiend said loudly "SHITTT~~! HOW MUCH MORE DO YOU GOT IN THERE ANYWAY? THIS IS THE FIRST TIME I ACTUALLY GOT OVERFLOWN! Not bad for an virgin shorty little asshole like yourself!" while hearing this just made the guys cheered like a bunch of drunkards at a St. Patty's parade. Rei whispered to Takashi "Promise me we won't have our first time….like those two halfwits ok?" which Takashi shrugged "I doonnn't know~~! Sounds pretty fu…OK OK I promise!MY EARSSS" as Rei was grinding her teeth together and pulls hard on his ear.

Ethan then turns to Eden,who is sitting in the medical tent while Julie patching up his "wounds" by sew them back up, even thought he can feel pain, Eden seems like hes enjoying the procedure, the ex-courier then said "So eh… Do you have any plans to kick those Roman Empire wannabes? I mean… Simply mowing them down by firearms won't always work! Not to mention we shorts on soldiers and volunteers!"

Eden quickly stood up without even putting his shirts and jacket back on,causing Julie to grunted "Hey~~ I'm not finished yet!" then said "Don't worry son! I have utmost confidence that House Laser defense system will put an end to those barbarians before they even reach the gate! Just… one tiny problem: I checked the power grid from House's system…and it seems that we do not have enough power to fire it up… and…well,how should I put this, unless we find a good power source, it could mean that we must scarify the whole Freeside's electrical grid to power up the system…and I can't do that to my beloved citizen!"

Hsu seems to have heard the conversation as he approach the two and said "HELIOS One! I suggest using HELIOS One's power grid to supply the defense system! I heard they encountered some technical difficulties with the solar panels and power regulators system…said they hired a "expert" to fix it, should be working fine by now! Just tell the one in charge there that I sent you guys!"

Eden said curiously "HELIOS One?"

Ethan said "It's a old Poseidon Energy Power Plant… using power from the sun to supply power to New Vegas… and home of the Archimendes I and II defense system!"

Eden said "Yes! I think I've seen this Archimendes I and II defense systems in House's database, quite impressive I have to say! An Orbital Laser Cannon Platform,remotely controlled from earth! It would be a nice addition to our defenses if we could get it up and working again!"

Ethan then pick up his Battle Rifle and put his Paratrooper jacket over his sleeveless shirt and said "Well, then why are we still standing here?"

Eden quickly replied "Because I have to put my shirts and jacket back on! Just a minute!"

Saeko quickly ran toward Ethan and said "can I come along?"

Ethan kisses her on the cheek and smiled "It's not like I can say no to you! Sweetcheek!"

Tadashi and Kiriko seems interested as the two pick up their weapons and said "What about us?"

The ex-courier then chuckled "The more the merrier!"

As the group about to depart, Ethan felt something tugging on his pants, he look down to see Alice with her enthusiastic smile "Can I come too big brother?"

Ethan sighed and look at everyone "Ok seriously, I'm not gonna say no so who wanna come with me,even strangers! Just follow us! …what is this? National Tag-along day?"

With that, Rika and Saya picks up their firearms and follows Ethan,Eden and the others.

…

Back in Budiansky's office, The ex-virgin gunman just finished putting his clothes back on while the fiend have just done the same. The two awkwardly smiled at each other since none of them expected or fully understand why on earth did this utterly ridiculous event occurred. They just met,they don't seems to get along, next thing they know, the two just have sex. The fiend was sitting on his chair with both feet on the table as she said "You got a name,asshole?"

Troy said as he lights a cigarette "Troy, Troy Budiansky!"

The fiend chuckled "Sounds like some…pornstar stage name!"

The gunman laughed faintly and said "Now that's new! How about your name?"

The fiend smiled at him "They called me Chainsaw Lily!"

Troy laughed his butt off before he said "I think I know why!"

The fiend then said "Look… I eh… can I.. stay here? I mean, you killed my employers who let me live in their Vault soo…"

Troy smiled "Sure! But you're sleeping on the couch! And if I woke up in the middle of the night to find you stick a knife to my neck…or dick.."

Lily chuckled "Yea yea yea! Hey I might be a Fiend, but I'm not a murderin' psychopath,ok maybe a 7 out of 10 psycho but NOT COMPLETELY!"

Troy awkwardly stare at her for a moment before he chuckled "You know, most couples started by going on little dates,dinners thennnn comes the sex after about 300-ish of dates! We on the other hand, just met for 2 hours and you already fucked me! AND ON TOP OF THAT! Normal people became couples from a confession, WE became FRIENDS from having SEX! I swear to Jehovah the sucker who wrote this shit have some serious brain damage!"

Lily chuckled "Who are you talking about?"

The gunman shrugged "…that's Not important! SO… wanna hit the bar?"

… End of part 1

…


	43. We require more Powah' pt2

Chapter 38: We Require more Powah' part 2

_**Freeside…**_

Soon as Budiansky and Lily walk down to the street, they were greeted by numerous stares from the soldiers, Kohta and a disapproved look from Hsu. This made the Jewish gunman awkwardly look back at the crowd and asked "What?"

Kohta then grinned as he leaned against Troy and said "Ohh~~~ Nothing… When did you too get along?"

Budiansky slightly blushed as he said "You…heard it?"

The soldiers just chuckled and nod, while Lily doesn't seems to be embarrassed as she shrugged "Well of course they heard it! You were screaming like a little bitch!"

Troy hang his head and sighed, then take a look around before he asked "Anybody seen my mom?"

Hsu said "She's gone off to the Westside to buy some groceries! Don't worry!"

Troy shrugged and take a look around once again then ask "Where's the eh… tough guy from earlier? And the little eh… Japanese girl?"

Lt. Carrie said "They're on their way to HELIOS ONE! We got some NCR personnel stationed there, if it's possible we can divert the power to Freeside to power up…"

Troy cut him off "… The laser defense system! Yes I know; That's the problem!"

Hsu sighed "Yes… I'm well aware of that, the damn power grid still busted, we hired an "expert" to fix it… I say expert because that's what he called himself! I haven't told the others before they took off since I think they might be able to fix it! … I see You've done some scouting heh?"

Troy then went over to the truck, open the weapons trunks and look inside as he asked "What about the Solar panels?"

Hsu hang his head "Busted… just a couple of them anyway!"

The gunman took a standard Service Rifle out then said "I'm heading there! Something tells me not even those wild bunch can fix the damn thing! They didn't know about the Archimedes right?"

Hsu said silently "Actually… only Ethan knew! I don't know how but he knew… is that gonna be a problem?"

Troy seems worried as he slung the rifle on his back and said "Damn right it's a problem! House worked with Poseidon Energy on those platforms! He shown me the demonstration footages… It's like having Zeus's thunderbolt in your fucking pockets! However the platform itself have numerous bugs and errors thanks to Poseidon's abusive usage!"

Troy then continue as he turn back to the truck and going through some more crates as he said "If they activated it the wrong way, it could smoke every single NCR around the plant AND them… I hatta go there! We need the plant's power divert here, and I need the Archimedes system NOT activated for a… surprise! Remember Bradley-Hercules?"

Hsu seems to have heard about the events in Washington as he nodded "Yea, pretty impressive piece of weapon, but far as I know, it's useless now!"

Troy smiled "That's YOUR Bradley-Hercules! House spent a fortune before his "transformation" to built and launch a second Bradley-Hercules orbital missiles platform that can only be controlled with Poseidon's Terminals and activated with a special algorithm… He taught me how to use it in case things… get out of hand in the future! Crazy old bastard still holding onto his delusional grip over The Strips and Freeside! If I'm lucky, I may still be able to stop them in time… You better send some scouts out to see what's the Legion is up to! Something doesn't feel right… Ceasar would never be THIS generous without any tricks up his ass!" Troy then took a whole tool box from the truck and left without saying another word.

Lily just silently tag along with him after she took a monkey wrench lying on the back of the truck. Hsu just take a long look at Troy walking off with a rifle on his back and said "Funny… I thought he only use pistols!".

_**The trail not far from HELIOS ONE…**_

"It's not far now…" Ethan said as he walks casually next to Saeko, while LeBec is giving Alice a Piggy back ride as he sang some random traveling song. Saya, Tadashi and Kiriko were walking with each other as they talks about various trivial things.

Suddenly they heard someone calling out to them "EY! WAIT!"

The gang turned back to see Troy who was carrying a tool box and giving Lily a piggyback ride. He doesn't look very please to do so as he ran his butt of toward the gang, since Lily is taller than him and all. Eden was smiling at the two as he said "Ah! My lad! Glad you and the little native missy can join us!" his comment made Lily leaned next to Troy's ears and asked silently "Do I look like a fucking Indian to you?"

Ethan, who doesn't like the Fiend, slowly put his hand on his sidearm for caution as he look at the pair approached the group. Alice just giggled when she saw Troy's face as he carrying the young woman with the Amazoness figure while LeBec just went all out with his laugh.

After letting Lily down, Troy took a couple of breath before he said "Couldn't you just walk?"

Lily grinned "Heck yeah I could, I just like people to give me piggyback rides! It makes me feel… important!"

Ethan frowned at Lily "What's this junky doing here?"

Lily quickly hissed at him "Yer daddy!"

Ethan tilted his head and said "You junkies actually crazy enough to screw dead people?"

Understanding his retort, Lily was about to swung her monkey wrench at the guy due to her short-temper issue until she was held back by Troy. The gunman then said "HEY HEY! Calm down!"

Lily grunted "Nobody…NOBODY calls me a JUNKY YA HEAR?!" as she swinging her monkey wrench senselessly at Ethan.

Just as Troy let Lily go, Ethan draw his sidearm and point it at the young woman head and said "Or what?"

His action made everyone tensed up, Alice seems scared as she hid herself behide LeBec. Lily knew she couldn't compete with a gun, especially at point-blank range, but that didn't stop her from acting like a psycho as Lily gritted her teeth and hissed "Or I'll shove this monkey wrench through your FUCKING nose and right up to your brain!"

Ethan obviously have some heavy grudge against the Fiends, he doesn't seem to flinch as he slowly squeeze his finger on the trigger. However, he stopped after he felt a cold metallic sensation pressed against his neck. This alerted the rest, Saeko quickly draw her katana and held it to Troy's neck from behind while LeBec, Saya, Tadashi, Kiriko and Rika readied their weapons and aim them at Troy. Eden tried to calm the group down but to no avail, so he decided to step back.

Ethan dash his eyes to the left and find Troy, who was holding a screwdriver he took from the tool box against Ethan's neck. Saya shouted "BRO!" as Troy says loudly "Look here tough guy! I don't know what's your personal score with the Fiend But I'll tell you this: She's an EX-FIEND, and she's not a junky! Thought she still act like a crazy-ass bitch from times to times …"

Lily still froze in front of Ethan's pistol barrel as she snarled "…Gee, thanks a lot ya fucking asshole!"

Troy rolled his eyes, unoffended by her comment and said "Ouch!" with sarcasm in his voice then continued "… Now, It's obviously You don't like her…"

Ethan smiled "I don't like you either bud! I have nothing against your mom but your attitude toward my buds is a problem with me!"

Troy sighed and said " …And me… BUT, I like that little girl…whatshername… ehh.."

Alice poke her head out from behind LeBec's leg and said "Alice, my name is Alice!"

Troy nodded and said "Alice! And I don't think she's want to see you shot a woman and me drove this screw driver through your vocal cord in retaliation, causing the others to fill me full-of lead! Not to mention your girl is gonna slice my head off… trust me, she's much too young to witness the outcome of a Mexican stand-off! ... if we can actually call it one!"

The air is still tense, it's understandable since Ethan and the gang barely know anything about him apart from his past. They like his mother and sympathize with her harsh life in the past, but the group doesn't enjoy Troy's noisy mouth and his aggressive attitude, especially Saeko and Saya, not to mention Ethan still ticks off about the fact that Troy slapped his girlfriend. The group was quiet for a minute and just staring at each other, not knowing when will one of them will snap and go for the kill.

Ethan turn to Troy with his pistol still pointed at Lily and said "She's your girl?"

Troy and Lily both replied "Hell no! We're like… Friends… with benefits!" which made the two awkwardly look at each other after they both finished the sentence at the same time.

Alice was about to ask Saya but the pink haired girl cuts her off "When. You're. Older. Honey!"

Ethan awkwardly shrugged as he said " Okkk~~~ …Just try to ease up the mood!"

Troy frowned at Ethan after he noticed a peculiar scar on his forehead , the gunmen then giggled as he he said "You know, Come to think of it… I think I remembered you, Ethan…"

Ethan still don't quite understand as he tilted his head and said "oh yea? Did we met before?"

Troy paused for a couple of second before he said "That night… near Goodspring… ring any bells?"

Ethan felt his veins swelling up as he heard it. That fateful night, 3 years ago; before his entanglement with NCR, House and Ceasar's Legion and before he met Saeko and the gang. He could never forget it; he was barely alive when Benny shot him the head.

Saeko and Saya both remember the story as Saya tighten her grip on the stock of her Trench gun that was aiming at Troy and whispered "My god… You're… one of THEM?"

Troy looked down at the ground for a bit before he answered "You… could say that… I didn't think you survived… "

Lily however still clueless as she stared at Troy with a weird look in her eyes. Then suddenly, Ethan swung his pistol across Lily's face, knocking her out then swing his feet back and kick Troy in the knee, knock him off his feet in a lightning fast move, Troy's special adrenaline system didn't have time to kick in as he fell on his back. Ethan then quickly took the Service rifle away from Troy's back then quickly snatch the holster belt from his stomach.

The next thing Budiansky know was 6 guns barrel and a katana pointed directly at his face, Troy wasn't surprised as he smiled at the three since this isn't the first time hes in this type of situation.

Ethan snarled "You sneaky little bastard… I feel sorry for your mother and the Colonel… you actually managed to deceive them all these years even under Hsu's constant surveillan! That you're nothing but a god damn murderous merc! Who'd play the good guy if he was paid to do so…"

Ethan cocked the hammer on his pistol and prepare to fire. Troy just look at the group and smiled "I admit that wasn't the best choice of my life… but that's what I chose to let you know… since I felt guilty about it after all those years… let just leave it at "I'm-part-of-Benny-little-ambush-squad" … "

Ethan chuckled "Give me one good reason why should I let you live!"

Troy replied "I'm the only one who can fix the plant's power grid! After that, you can kill me if you still piss off about what happened 3 years ago… but… leave Lily out of this!" as he jerk his head toward the unconscious young woman.

Saya tilted her head "But I thought you said you worked for House until last year,was that a lie too?"

Troy smiled "Part of it… I quit 5 years ago and went freelance! Thought I lied to my ma' that I still worked for him… Afterward I become a merc, being what I was paid to be! Hitman, arsonist, rescuer, spy… Even a hero! The paid was vary but I don't have to be bossed around by the crazy old bastard anymore… It's not a pretty nor heroic job but I do have moral standards… I don't took jobs involving harming childrens…"

Ethan huffed "And I suppose to commend you for that?"

Troy rolled his eyes "Who would want to praise a merc, even if it's a merc with a conscience?"

Ethan still puzzled as he asked "Then why did you act so enthusiastic about rescuing that woman's daughter?"

Troy smirked "I kill and hurt people for a living… and sport! I never say no to a good workout! Now are you gonna fix the plant or are you goody two-shoes gonna point your guns at me until I died from boredom?"

The ex-courier then gave Troy a long stare before grabbing his collar, drag him up then held the pistol to his neck and said "You try anything funny…or come near any of my friends…"

Troy smirked "I get it, now can we move on?"

Ethan push Troy away with his pistol still in his hand, then quickly shot the service rifle lying on the ground in the barrel; rendering it useless. Troy look back at Ethan for a second with a "really dude?" look before he went over the unconscious Lily, pick her and his tool box up and carry them toward HELIOS ONE;but not before he pointed his finger at Ethan and said "If you don't give me my pistols back after we're done! You better tell little Alice to cover her eyes…" which he received a smirk from Ethan as a reply.

The mood were tense as everyone kept their eyes on Troy as he walks. Eden, who were the only who walks beside him asked silently "Did you… have a bad run-in with that young lad in the past?"

Troy didn't look at Eden as he said "Yeah… let just leave it at that, Henry! By the way, I'm resigning…! I'm tired of lying and playing this whole… Government game! I hate the government , I don't want to have anything to do with them! Lying sons of bitches… I only help you because of my home and my mother is at stake… nothing more… I couldn't care less if tomorrow the NCR are crushed by the Legion or the other way around… long as they don't put their hands on my home!"

Eden was rather more curious than ever, he kept on with the questions in silent so the others wouldn't hear "But you seem like such a nice young fellow…"

Troy smirked "You see the benefits of being a spy is that you always get to become someone else… My times being House's errand boy and freelancing has honed my acting skills! To the point that I can be just about anyone I wanted to! Even my mother thinks I'm the kindest soul on this godforsaken wasteland! The only person that suppose to understands me the most were actually deceived by my acts… That's nothing to be proud about! I'm not the kindest soul… I never was… I'm just good at hiding the truth… I do however feel great to deceived Hsu all those years… I know he's been watching me, and oh had I put on a show for him to see.. !" and smiled darkly.

Eden were quite shocked and impressed as he said "You know… While that might be true… It's still very nice of you to think about little Alice…"

Troy huffed "What makes you think that I'm not lying about that too?" and walk faster, passing the A. I president.

…

_**HELIOS ONE…**_

"This is a restricted area, state your business!" said Lieutenant Haggerty, a young battle-hardened woman who seems to be in charge of the plant as she saw the group approaches.

Ethan block Troy's path with his arm before he said "Colonel Hsu sent us! We're here to fix the panels and get this place up and running!"

Haggerty was staring at the gang for quite a while before she said "Well… The colonel don't tell anyone he didn't trust about this place… head on in! the main power circuits…thingy is at the back! Just talk to the idiot with sunglasses and his far more intelligent assistant if you need some info! … damn arrogant sonuvabitch didn't even made any progress since he got here!"

Haggerty then point at the solar panel yard to the right and said "We also had troubles with a couple of solar panels over there! It'd be great if you guys can fix them too!"

As the gang were about to go in, Haggerty pointed at Lily, who is still KO on Troy's shoulder and asked "What the hell is a fiend doing here?"

Ethan then said "Prisoner!" and walk straight in, leaving a confused Haggerty to shrug before get back to her duty.

…

As the gang walks across the hall leading to the back of the plant. Troy, being quite an expert in electronics and all things technologies take a good look around the equipment to look for errors or damaged parts.

The moment they walk through the door leads to the main power's circuitries were placed; They saw a man in labcoat, blonde hair, long and quite messy, with a sunglasses on his eyes and another man with short, nicely combed standing next to the blonde guy, it seems like they're talking about something.

Ethan just get to the point as he said "Er.. we're here to help fixing the power grid!"

The blonde man seems to be full of himself as he walks toward the gang and said "Great, more amateurs! This is a insult to my brilliance! Don't you think, Rivas?"

The man with short hair sighed as he answered half-asses "Yea…yea yea…"

The blonde then continued "You can call me Fantastic! I'm in charge. The whole operation depends on me! No Fantastic. No Power! As you can see I have the NCR suckling my teats. And it feel soooo good!"

Saya already can't stand his arrogance as she silently spitted to her right. Ethan then asked "So, I heard that…things haven't been going smoothly with the repair… I'm gonna be honest! Do you know what you are doing?"

Seems like he were somewhat offended as he quickly replied "No, man. I know exactly what I'm doing. I just don't know what effect it's going to have. Over there controls power in this building. That station has readouts on the computer network. That big knob there makes a crazy noise. Sparks come out of that slot if you put stuff in it. And I'm learning more every day!"

Saya couldn't believe her ears. This man is a utter idiot, and he's taking advantage to the NCR's desperation to please his own ego.

Suddenly Troy said loudly "Didn't expect to find you here you little crackhead!" which obviously addressed to Fantastic.

The blonde idiot seems to recognized Troy's voice as he jumped and back off a couple of steps as he said "Bu…Bud..Budiansky?"

The gang turned back and look at Troy who were putting Lily down and let her head on a sandbag before he walk toward Fantastic with a toolbox in his hand, smiling deviously.

Troy then continued "That hole that made sparks when you put stuffs in it is called a electrical socket you retarded little fuck!"

Saya was covering Alice's ears as she listening to the conversation between the two.

Rivas seems to know Troy as he awkwardly wave at him "Hey, Troy! … It's been a while heh?"

Troy smiled "Too long for "a while" Rivas… What's this cowardly piece of shit doing here?"

Rivas sighed "They picked him and me up… still can't believe they let this retard in charge of the repair!"

Troy seems to noticed Rivas's uniform as he said "You work for the Followers now?"

Rivas scratches his head and said "Yeah, after we split… I think it'll be a good chance for me to do some good for the folks around the wasteland! I mean after…"

Rivas paused for a second before he look at Troy's grim expression and quickly change the topic "So, what were you doing in the last… 12 years?"

The group seems surprise to hear this, Troy Budiansky, a merc for hire, a professional spy/actor and liar had friends; good friends to be precise.

Troy shrugged "Oh the same things I do best… Killing… I'm also do spying, part-time hero/vigilante andddd acting for a price!"

Rivas shrugged in return and said "Oh..ok!"

Troy then walks toward Fantastic with a angry smile on his face and the toolbox in his hand as he said "And you Fantastic… or should I call you by your name: Clarence! What have you done lately beside shoving drugs up your anus?"

Fantastic gulped and remain speechless since he seems to fear Troy a lot. The man were shaking on his butt as he try his best to open his mouth to answer but Troy quickly cuts him off "No no, don't tell me! NOTHING!"

Fantastic suddenly shouted back "Would you gimme a break man? Yo..You think it's easy to just give up on Jet?" the blonde man then held his head and continued "… 12 Fucking years! I thought the NCR would hunt us all down for what we've done! And now by some god given luck! They don't even recognize us… None of them do after 12 years! So they hired me and Rivas to repair the damn plant for some caps!"

Troy walks toward the damages power source panels; put his toolbox down and said "Caps for your Jet?" as he take a look at what kind of damages he's dealing with.

Fantastic was quiet for a moment and silently nodded his head before he said "And what about you, man? I thought you hated NCR… Now you're crawling back and work for the bunch that …"

Fantastic was stopped in mid sentence with the same screwdriver Troy used in his Mexican stand-off earlier. The gunman were utterly angry; he gritted his teeth and snarled " Don't you EVER mention that in front of ANYONE! GOT THAT?"

Having understood Troy's message, Fantastic gulped and nod rapidly.

Troy then sat down on his butt; roll up his sleeves and start with the repair. As he was turning the screwdriver on one of the bolts Troy said "It's gonna take a while so, take a look around and leave someone here that isn't scare of killing a person to guard me if you still don't trust me!"

Tadashi and LeBec raised their hand, volunteered for the job. Which Ethan nodded and walk out with the others. Before exit through the door, Eden look at Troy and said "good lu…"

He was cut-short by Troy who said "Just shuddup Henry!". Eden seems to understand the gunman's feeling as he quietly closed the door behind him, leaving Tadashi; LeBec, Troy, Rivas and Fantastic inside.

…

As the gang walk back outside, Saeko asked Ethan "What the heck were they talked about?"

The ex-courier looking out at the horizon and said "I don't know and I don't care!"

Saya said "From how he reacted, it wasn't something very nice!"

Alice tugged on Saya's leg and asked "Mommy, is mister Troy a bad person?"

Saya froze upon hearing this, they only know that Troy was part of Benny's ambush squad that nearly killed Ethan, but other than that: Nothing. The pink haired girl is at a lost; she doesn't know how to answer the little girl. Saya just look at Alice for a moment before kneeling down and said "I… I don't know honey! I don't know!" and hug Alice gently as she look at the horizon with the rest.

_20 minutes later…_

As the gang was sitting on the porch in front of the plant with Haggerty, who were telling them about the time when NCR took back the place from Elijah's Brotherhood of steel forces; they heard the door opened from behind, the group turned back to see Lily walk out, with her hand rubbing the spot she was hit earlier and grunted "Ughhh… my head!"

Followed behind her were Troy, Tadashi, LeBec and Rivas. Troy said to Haggerty "I'll fix the solar panel…" he then look at Lily and said "C'mon! I need a hand!"

Lily shrugged and follow the guy to the solar panels yard next to the building they just walked out from as she said "Long as I don't have to hang around with those freaks…".

As the gang stared at her with irritation, Lily looked back and said "Except you kid! You're cool!" with a smile. Obviously she was referred to Alice; it is quite impressive that Alice's innocent demeanor seems to naturally attract people toward the little girl. Hearing this, Alice smiled as she waved back at Lily as the young woman quickly catch up with Troy and Rivas.

As LeBec and Tadashi re-joined with the others, Ethan frowned as he looking at Troy sitting down next to a broken panel along with Lily and Rivas as they began fixing it and said "Shouldn't you be guarding him kid?"

LeBec said "Don't worry, there're some troops patrolling around the yard. If they try something, we'll be ready! Beside, didn't you disarm those two?"

Ethan huffed "Yeah… I did!" He doesn't seems to trust Troy one bit; can't blame the guy since Troy was one of Benny's goons.

…

Troy was fixing one of the broken panel while Lily sat next to him and whistle a random tune while Rivas help him with the repair. Troy reach one of his hand out to Lily and said "Hey pass me a hammer would you?" while still looking at the panel.

Lily quickly grabbed the hammer and hand it to Troy. The moment he turned his head and look at her Lily smiled and said "Are you always this grumpy or most of the times?"

Troy suddenly froze after he heard her question; his eyes were wide open with a thousand yards stare on it. The image of Lily with a smile and the hammer in her hand began to flicker and were replaced with a young little girl, about 9-10 with dark brown pony tail hair and big green eyes with a gentle smile on her lips. She wore a flowing kid-size spring dress with a couple of mud stains on it.

In her hand were the silenced pair of twin customized 45. Automatic pistols that Troy owned and treasured so much. Then the images began to flicker and shift to the same girl, but in a different setting. She was shaking in the corner of a room, next to a unknown adult body, seems to be male. There were bloods everywhere, the floor, the walls and on her face. In front of her was another body, seems to be a male also. The little girl were holding one of the silenced 45. Pistol in her hand, pointed right at Troy's eye. He can see tears streaming down her cheeks. On her lap were the other silenced 45. pistol placed inside of the same leather holster belt Troy always uses. As the image began to fade, a child'svoice, presume to be the little girls voice began to echo inside of his head "Are you always this grumpy or just most of the time?"

Troy's mouth began to slightly open and shaking; the image then shift to a rainy day, which is extremely rare for a post-nuclear apocalypse place such as America. In front of his eyes were that little girl again; she look weak with her eyes struggling to stay open. There were a bullet wound on her chest, blood were flowing out from it. Troy can see his hands pressing on the wound in an attempt to stop the bleeding.

The girl then put one of her hands on his cheek, gently smiled and whispered "Don't worry… You kept your promise!"

Then as her eyes closed and the last bit of breath were drawn from her lung. Troy can hear his own scream echo loudly "Lucy? LUCY!? LUCY! LUCYYYYOHGOD NO NO NO NOOOOO!"

As Troy were still frozen in his flashback, Lily can see a very small drop of water formed in one of his eyes. The young woman tilted her head and said "Yo! Dude! HEY!" as he slap her palm together. That managed to push him back to reality; Troy jumped as the images disappeared and look at Lily awkwardly and said "Wha..what?"

Lily wave the hammer in front of his face as she said "Hello!? The hammer?"

Troy quickly remembers as he took the hammer from her and said "Thanks!" then quickly get back to work. Rivas seems to know about Troy's apparent flashback since he just hanged his head in sadness and continue with the repair silently.

Lily leaned closer and asked "Dude! What was that about? Were you about to cr…"

She was cut off by Troy as he suddenly raised is voice "I'M FINE!... I..am fine… Sorry… I just kinda tired!"

Knowing hes lying, Lily shrugged and said "Okkk~~ If you say so!"

Troy then turns the final bolt on the panel back in place before standing up and said "Alright! One down, 2 more to go! Shouldn't be long until we can have this baby up and running at 90% efficiency!C'mon!" and walk toward the next damaged panels with the two.

...

**End of Chapter 38…**


	44. Death from above part deux

Chapter 39: Death from above part deux.

_**HELIOS ONE… a few hours later…**_

As Troy just finished fixing the last broken solar panel with the help of Rivas and Lily; Ethan and the gang were hanging out just outside the solar panels yard to observes the 3 with cautions. Alice fell asleep on Saya's lap while she wait.

"There! Now all we need is to boot these babies up!" Troy sighed as he stood up with the toolbox in his hand.

Lily Stretches her arms and said "Ughh… It's like watching a educational holovid back in elementary school… It's fucking boringggg~~~~!"

Rivas chuckled at Troy "Looks like she's a keeper Troy!"

The merc frowned "she's a friend!"

Lily smirked at Rivas "With benefits!" then pop her eye browns a couple of times in a naughty manner.

Rivas laughed lightly at her comment before turning to Troy "Ok, the control tower is over there… just one problem!"

Troy raised one of his eye brown and said "Angry Robots?"

Rivas shrugged as he nodded "You catch up fast!"

Troy cracked his neck then said "Alright, just go tell the tough guy over there… the one with the old world paratroops duds and a irritated look on his face to give me my pistols! I can't go in there empty handed…"

Rivas seems surprised as he said "You actually give him Lucy's… I mean YOUR pistols?"

Troy seems angry as he huffed "It's not like I just handed it to him… the guy snatched it from me when I told him I was with the little ambush squad that nearly killed him!"

Rivas tilted his head "Wait,wait,wait… Are one of them was some Rambo-looking Khan and another was a slick in a clown suit?"

Troy replied "Yeah, he told me his name were Benny…or something!"

Rivas rubbed his forehead and said "You're lucky he didn't kill you on the spot! The tough guy you talked about I mean!I heard things about him… they ain't pretty… well, still prettier than what you've been doing but… you know!"

The gunman seems interested as he asked "What? He's the tooth fairy or something?"

Rivas shake his head and said "about a year ago, I heard people talk about a guy… a courier, who survived a 9mm gunshot to the head! Rumors says he's hired by House to deliver some sort of highly priced Platinum chip! They say he was ambushed and left for dead near Goodspring!"

Troy chuckled "So?"

Rivas said "They also say that he went back and took revenge on Benny and every single one of his gang!"

Troy once again laughed as he said "Ooooo~~~ I'm sooo fucking scaredd~~~! Just go and tell him!"

Rivas shrugged as he went over to Ethan while Lily and Troy watches. After a brief talk, Rivas came back with only a normal 9mm pistol, he gave it to Troy and sighed "Well… he didn't say he'll give your pistols back! He also say letting you live is the most generous thing he'd ever done for any of his enemies!"

Troy gritted his teeth as he held on to the 9mm pistol and look at Ethan with anger in his eyes while Ethan greeted him back with a triumphant look.

Saya just stares at Ethan silently in confusion, this is the first time she ever seen this side of him after all those years; he can be a jerk to the ones he hates dearly if he wishes to. Thought this surprised Saya a bit, it didn't gave her enough reasons to feel even a tiny bit sorry for Troy after what he'd done.

As they watches from afar, Troy threw the pistol Ethan gave him way, followed with a couple of Hebrew curse words and walks into the tower empty handed; leaving a confused Lily and Rivas with a sad look on his face as he look back at Ethan's gang and slowly shake his head in disapprovement. Somehow Rivas's gesture sparks a bit of curiosity in Saya's mind: What does that twin silenced 45. pistols means to him to make him so angry? The pink haired girl just watches as Troy closed the door to the tower after he entered.

Lily scratches her head and asked Rivas "Who was that Lucy you mentioned? His ex?"

Rivas sighed as he sat down and leaned against the solar panel and said "Nah… she was much more than that…"

Lily awkwardly paused before she said "His ex-wife?"

Rivas smiled sadly and said "Nope! Anyway, Dinner time!"

Just as he said so, Haggerty came up to the two with a tray of canned foods, which was baked beans and gave it to the two before she sat down beside the two "Look… I wanted to say thanks for doing this… I can't stand that smug idiot another day… your Jewish friend did a good job shutting his loud ass up!"

Lily just noming on a can of beans as she said "Shure… Wartevar!"

Rivas slowly stir his can a couple of times as he look up into the sky that was getting dark in silent then said "Oh… you poor… poor bastard!"

Suddenly they heard a couple of laser bolts sounds coming from the tower along with someone's series of profanity that would make even the most foul mouthed Fiend in the Mojave felt disgust. Haggerty jerk her finger at the tower and asked "Who's is he anyway?"

Rivas was chewing on his grub as he answered "Oh he's a old friend of mine back when we were younger! And now I.. think he's THOSE guys prisoner! Grumpy fellow with unpredictable moods swing… but he's mostly grumpy! Great computer technician and mechanic… horrible with women, love kids but keep it to himself… most of the time! He can be quite an asshole from times to times if you piss him off! but if you can actually look pass those big ass flaws… He's a pretty nice guy!"

Lily chuckled "What? You're in love with him or something?"

Rivas seems flustered and, surprisingly blushes at her joke question as he awkwardly laughed "Nahhh, He's… pretty much an open book… people just never bother to look at it!"

Haggerty leaned closer to Rivas and said "Why were you blushing?"

Rivas paused for a second before he said "No I didn't!"

The three just laughed at each other for a moment before continue with their dinner. Meanwhile back in the tower; Troy just single handedly destroyed a sentrybot with a iron pipe he took near the entrance; There were a couple of burn marks on his shirt and a couple of cut wounds on his face from the fights. The gunman pick up his toolbox and continue onto the control level of the tower as he was ranting "God damn piece of scrap… I spend 100 caps on that fucking shirt… they could have at least lend me that cannibal kid's Trench gun but NOOO! Just because I was with that clown Benny… I didn't even shot that jerk-off! …".

Troy reached the computer in no time; the guy put down his tool box, went over to the terminal and boot it up.

After the system is up and running, Troy punch in the location: **Freeside.** And push enter, after the terminal informed that the power line has been diverted and is stable, Troy cracked his knuckles as he said "Time to wake up big girl!"

Troy then reach his finger toward the reboot button on the side of the terminal and held it down for 5 seconds then release it; suddenly the screen switches to a text that read:

**Input State 1 code:_**

Troy then punched in **ACEINTHEHOLE **then push enter.

The screen then switch to:

**System initiated, Input State 2 code:_**

Troy punched in House's secret algorithm which is a series of seemingly unrelated numbers that seems like binary code at first glance then push enter.

The screen then shown Poseidon's logo and the text:

**Welcome back Mr. House**

**Activate Bradley-Hercules II ? Y/N**

Troy type Yes then push enter.

The screen then shown:

**Running System Diagnose. . . . . .**

**Propulsion ... OK  
Electrical ... OK  
Optical ... OK  
Navigation ... OK  
Payload Status ... OK  
Loading Hardware ... OK  
Launch Hardware ... OK  
Propulsion system GREEN. Propulsion available.  
Payload loading functional.  
Remaining payloads locked in fire position.  
All fire control systems are GREEN.  
Satellite ready to commit and fire payload on command prompt.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Troy smiled at his work as he sat down on a old moldy chair next to the terminal and punched in the command that read:

**Fire payload manually_ ** Then press enter.

The screen then shown:

**Input specific coordinates_**

Troy smirked as he punched in a coordinates that seems to pointed at Nelson; a Legion infested location. Where the NCR has tried many attacks in hope of taking back the small camp but only resulted in pointless loss of human lifes. As he were about to press enter, the gunman said "Consider this a warning shot! You skirt wearing faggots!" the press the button.

The screen then shown

**Warhead Salvo One ... DEPLOYING  
Warhead Salvo Two ... READY  
Warhead Salvo Three ... READY  
Warhead Salvo Four ... READY  
Warhead Salvo Five ... READY  
Warhead Salvo Six ... READY  
Warhead Salvo Seven ... READY  
Warhead Salvo Eight ... READY**

Troy chuckled a bit after seeing the stats screen "Guess House wasn't lying about his almost flawless protection over his "beloved paradise!"

Troy then look out the window as he heard a roaring rocket engine sound echoing from afar.

Down at the plant, Lily, Haggerty, Rivas along with Ethan and the gang froze on their feet as they saw a missile warhead heading down in the wasteland from above. The moment it reaches the target and devoured every single barracks, houses and legionaries it it's hellish explosion; The group can actually felt the shockwave slap on their chest gently since Nelson wasn't very close to HELIOS ONE.

Upon seeing the massive explosion from the tower, Troy grinned in satisfaction then punch in the command line:

**Re-establish Satellite link_**

**New Control node: Robco Industry's REH- I Neuro-link Central computer_**

**Authorization: _**

Troy suddenly stopped for a couple of seconds before he slowly typed in:

**Robert Edwin House_ **

Troy seems to have a change of heart, instead of typing John Henry Eden since House had Eden's A.I authorization code on the supercomputer system in case he dies, Troy typed in his old boss's name. This proves that Troy actually trust House more than he trust the NCR even if he wasn't fond of House. Troy then punched in:

**CPU type: Neuro Up-link from Stasis Hibernation Chamber. **

The screen then shown:

**Neuro link not found… Please reactivates the stasis hibernation chamber_**

Troy seems irritated as he huffed and said "Dammit … I forgot those guys disconnect his fossil skinny ass… Unless…", with that Troy stood up from the chair and exit the tower.

…

Back at the entrance, as the gang still looking at the explosion, Ethan just stood there and said "What the f… Fudge was that?"

Saya look at the visible explosion from afar and said "It's… a orbital missile strike…Ho..How did…"

Kiriko speechless as she looked at the burning flames from the explosion in horror, it wasn't a nuclear explosion but the missile was packed with enough mixture of napalm, fuel and TNT to blew and burn a small town back to the stone age, then turns anyone or anything within it blast radius into ash.

Lily drop her jaw and says "waohhhhh!" while Rivas still speechless. Just then Troy walk back out from the tower and said loudly "A Gift! From House! And a personal message from me to the Legion or any military groups…gangs, cults out there: keep your fucking fingers out of Freeside and Westside OR you can expect one of those to land on your front porch on a cold xmas eve!" with a joyful smile on his face, knowing he just blew an entire Legion camp to dust.

Rivas pointed his finger at the residue smoke from the blast and said to Troy "Di…Did… You do that?"

Troy crossed his arms and smirked "No, the missile did it, I just push the button! In case you don't know bud; I've been working for Robert Edwin House for 5 years! That's one of his… gift to his "beloved" Employees…"

Troy then see Ethan and the gang approach him, they look confused and a bit angry. Troy quickly said to Ethan "Relax tough guy! It's Nelson, the place filled with those Legion piece of shit! I just did those lazy ass NCR a favor! Learn to chill would ye?" and walk pass him.

Troy suddenly stopped and said to Alice without looking back at her "Sorry you have to see this kid… at such a young age…" and walk away.

Ethan coldly said "And where do you think YOU're going?"

Troy replied as he walks "None of your business! I don't give a damn what you told my mother about me… I don't expect her to forgive me anyway!"

Troy suddenly stopped for a brief moment and said "Everyone has their own cradle of sorrow ya know… Yours are the inability to let go of a grudge… Mine is that I'm a liar and a coward, I might not look like a coward but… That's because I'm a good liar… I just left mine cradle 5 hours ago after 10 years… It's your choice to do so too or not …" and walk off. He didn't even notice Eden've been quietly listen to the two's not-so-friendly conversation.

Ethan huffed "What the heck is with that philosophic attitude?"

Saya look at the gunman slowly disappeared from her sight and said "I don't know… but he sounds serious when he said so!"

Ethan chuckled "If that's a trick to get his pistols back! It ain't working!"

Saya slowly look back at Ethan and said "That might be… But… he's… right about you ya know?"

Ethan was quite surprise when he heard this, he raised one of his eye brown and look at the pink haired girl then said "You seriously taking his side now?" 

Saya shrugged "I only call out what's right! You did act like an asshole to him in the last 5 hours! I tell ya I've never seen this side of you before! Not like it's a bad thing but…you know, those pistols does mean something for him to went ballistic when you told him to use that crummy old pistol you gave Kohta when we first arrived!"

Ethan chukled "Seriously? He was…"

Saya crossed her arms "He was part of Benny's gang, not the one who directly shot you!"

Ethan was speechless at her comment, she's got a solid point. Ethan is only a human like everyone else, he have his good virtues and bad ones just like everyone else. It isn't easy for him to admit it, as it uneasy for everyone else.

The ex-courier silently look at Saya for a bit before he said "C'mon let's go back! We're done here right?" and walks off. The others quickly follow, leaving Saya standing there for a couple of second before she gave out a sigh and a smile before she catch up with the gang.

Lily and Rivas just stood there, looking at the others leaving before Lily said "Sooo…what are we gonna do?"

Rivas said as he finishes the rest of his dinner and said "I'm going to Freeside! I need me a drink!You comin'?"

Lily shrugged as she walk along with Rivas back to Freeside.

…

_**Freeside…**_

Eden and the gang was sitting with Hsu and mrs Budiansky, it seems like Eden had recorded what Troy've told him. Hsu lowered his head and remain silent. While Kelly-Ann, surprisingly, she was smiling with a couple of tears rolling down her cheeks at the same time. Yuriko pat Kelly's shoulder and said "I… I know this is hard for you to hear Kelly!"

Souichiro obviously doesn't seems to be pleased to found out about Troy's apparent true nature as he frowned with his eyes closed. Rivas and Lily were standing next to a NCR truck and look at the scene with Lily asked "Why do you think he done it?"

Rivas look at her and replied "Who do what?"

Lily rolled her eyes "Helloo? Troy! The moment he back in Freeside, he went straight right into that Lucky 38 Casino then locked the door behind him, not saying a word! You think hes still piss off about that jerk face still keeping his pistols?"

Rivas sighed "Who the heck knows? He's pretty unpredictable…"

Kelly slowly lifted her head, look at everyone and said "It's ok sistah… I… I always knew… since the day he came back from the NCR…"

This shocked everyone, even Hsu. Since Hsu had problem tracking down Troy when the merc was 18, which he didn't told anyone. Ethan leaned closer and asked "HIM? Was a NCR soldier?"

Kelly nodded and said "Yes! Something in those 3 years that he was in duty changed him… I don't know what, but I can see the differences when he came back!"

Everyone was silent and listen, Kelly continued "When he was a kid, he adored the NCR, always tells me to let him join the force when he's older… he was not much different from who he is now… He was grumpy, talkative… But he was not a cynical boy!"

Kelly look up at the Lucky 38 and continued "3 years after he enthusiastically joined the NCR… he suddenly came back saying he was "honorable discharged" and that he wasn't cut out for the job… But I know he was lying!"

The woman the look at everyone again and said "… His eyes was not the same eyes that looked, smiling at me every morning since the day he was born… they were dark… broken… lost…. On his waist was a pair of silenced pistols! He never go anywhere without them… His view on the world and the NCR completely changed somehow! I never have the courage to ask him what happened…"

The whole group were silent.

...

_**Lucky 38 Suite…**_

**Identification confirmed: Troy Budiansky**

**Access to B3F Research and Development Lab granted_**

That's what was shown on the monitor before Troy silently walks into the elevator to get down to House's personal lab when he was still "human".

_30 minutes later…back at Freeside, about 6 PM_

The elevator then goes up to House's stasis chamber, Troy walks out from it with a huge box filled with various tools, equipments and complex looking gadgets. As the merc approached the 200-ish years old man, he put the box down, began sorting out the things inside then knock on the stasis chamber's glasses as he shouted "HEY! WAKE UP! HEY! YOU HEAR ME YE OLD DEFLATED WINDBAG?"

House slowly turn his head to look at his ex-employee and weezed "I hear you came in boy! I'm old; not deaf! What do you want now?"

Troy rest one of his arm on the glass and press himself against the surface as he said "I can't believe I'm saying this but… you were right!"

House sighed "I was right about a lot of things boy! Be more specific!"

Troy knew House was pretend to not remember to milk the moment, but the young man does seems to admit the fact, so Troy cringed and said "That I'll be back… and That I'll get tired of running away and play my little lying game… pretend to be someone I'm not… and run away from the fact that… you and I are not so different… both of us want the best for New Vegas and to do so, we must push those soldier boys out of town and crush the Legion at the same time… is that what you want to hear old man?"

House weakly laughed "heheheheh… I told you… But as you can see… I am no longer have control over New Vegas and this stasis chamber can only keep me alive for more than a year…"

Troy took out his tool, open the chamber and said "if anything you had give me during my years working for you… is the needed knowledge to fix that!"

House still surprised and worry as his body were once again been exposed to the outside's atmosphere as he said "What do you think you're doing boy?"

Troy then took out a strange looking bottle from the toolbox filled with some strange liquid, connect it to one of House's tube. As the old man weakly squirms when the tube began to took the liquid and let it flew through his body, Troy jokingly pat him on the head and said "Try to bare with it would ya? That shit can keep you alive for as long as you're back into the stasis… Don't tell me you forgot your own creations… but all and all I need to reinsert your brain to the system and to push Eden out… He can run the NCR with his hand for all I care… I need you back in charge!"

House coughed after his first dose of the mysterious liquid that he himself has created more than 200 years ago when he went of his "transformation" and said "Looks like I have taught you well kid!"

Troy then said "Now hold still… this is going to sting… for a quite a while!" as he was about to rewire all the plugs on House's head.

…

Back outside, Eden was talking with Kelly and everyone about various things, some concern Troy's past, some are trivial things about their life since she and her son had to move from town to town a lot before they finally moved to New Vegas and stay for good.

Eden suddenly paused for a moment and just stare at nowhere for a moment before he said "Mrs Budiansky! Pardon me to change the subject but… I had just found that House seems to record most of his conversations with the few visitors that came to him… Quite a weird fellow I must say to have a hobbit such as that! But nonetheless I've came across a record of your son and mister House when he still worked for the man when I was scroll through his database! I think that you folks would find it interesting!"

Everyone silently listen as Eden closed his eyes, and put his finger onto Ethan's Pip-boy. And to everyone's surprise, he uploaded the recording onto the Pip-Boy and starts playing.

Eden quickly fast forward to the point he want everyone to hear. House's voice can be heard:

"… _And that, is how I became the owner of this magnificent paradise… Now then kid, You heard my side of the story, it's only fair that I hear your side of the story! I wanted to know what makes you hate the NCR so dearly to have done such a thing!"_

Troy's voice can now be heard, his voice are actually much deeper in the recording:

" _You know, I've worked for you for 3 fucking years… and I didn't know you were such a…"_

House's voice can be heard:

"_Yes, yes! I'm not a complete machine boy! Please don't tell me you've never met a cold and ruthless person that actually want to hear about your life before!"_

Troy's voice can now be heard:

"_Alright fine! But not a fucking words about this to anyone… I joined the NCR because I though they were suppose to be the executor of justice around the wasteland…yadda yadda yadda… But during that time, I found out my superior officer and most of the platoon were corrupted… You know typical using the power and status…and guns to get what they want, when they want…at any cost… They found me and my buddies snooping around and sacked us good and plan to fake our cause of death by threw us in front of a Legion camp at midnight and stuffs like that… Then… I escaped and killed them all before I went back home! I actually surprise that me and the guys did a good job at conceal their bodies… just pile them up, add gasoline, a matchstick and BOOM! Their bodies were nothing more than ashes after 3 hours… Then we decided to split, change our appearance and went into hiding and never talk about it again…and hoping that the NCR won't hunt us down for it… even more surprisingly, they didn't…"_

House's voice can be heard:

"_You know your stories are full of flaws and illogical plot holes…but It does contains an acceptable amount of truths in it so… I'll take that! You can go home for today… I need to continue with my search…"_

Troy's voice can be heard:

"_A woman who will love you for the weirdo you are?"_

House's voice then sounded:

"_No… something much more important than that kid… it could help me greatly in my quest to bring this place back to its golden days! Now run along…"_

Ethan chuckled after Eden ended the record "What! Do I have to apologize to him now? No offense mrs Kelly, I don't hate you but to be honest I don't like your son one bit,whether he got a sad life story or not… and that's an understatement!"

Now the group was surprised, Ethan just told Kelly-Ann that he hate her son dearly. Everyone knows by now he's a honest fellow but they never knew Ethan can be this straightforward , especially to a mother whom son he hated dearly.

Rivas then walks toward them, he seems to overheard the whole thing as he said "House was right… he did lied about that story! 80% of it anyway…"

Everyone then look at Rivas with curiosity in their eyes. Rivas cleared his throat then said "But that's not important… Did you gave him back his pistols yet?"

Ethan tap his finger onto Troy's twin pistols that he holstered on his belt and smirked "Nope, and I don't see a reason why I should!" this statement made Saya squinted her eyes at him with slight disapprove once more.

Kelly gasped as she said "You actually took his guns?"

Ethan nodded in return while Kelly continued "And he… didn't get… violent?"

The ex-courier said "He did seems pretty piss off when I refuse to give them back to him!"

Kelly sighed while shaking her head and said "Oh dear… I know what he done to you… indirectly in the past wasn't very nice but… I would sincerely recommend you to return the guns to my son… trust me on this! It's for your own good!"

Ethan chuckled "Or what? He's gonna use his mutant FEV power to take it back?"

Saya swung her head toward Ethan and said "woahhh…woah woah bro, kinda harsh don't you think?"

The others can notice Lily gritting her teeth together as she hear Ethan's words.

Suddenly, they heard a voice says "Just try to say no again and see what I'll do tough guy!" It was Troy, seems like he haven't finish reinsert House yet, he seems irritated when he walks toward the crowd.

Everyone just silently stared at him while Troy walk pass them; The gunman smiled as he walks by Hsu "I take it Henry told you everything I told him heh?"

Hsu reached his hand out to Troy and said "Look Troy, I…"

Troy quickly cuts him off "Spare me your preaching and sympathy colonel!"

The gunman then look at his mother and said "Ma'… I got some things I gotta do in the Lucky 38 for tonight… so eh… I can't have dinner with you!"

Kelly were dazing for a moment before she came back to her senses and shot up "Oh! Oh right… I won't mind honey! I'll go get your plate!"

As Kelly went back to her apartment to prepare Troy's dinner and hers. Troy turns to Ethan and said "Now… I don't give a damn what all of you think of me! I just want two things: The NCR off our home after this battle is over and MY. PISTOLS. BACK! You can tell the others I'm nothing but a lying angry son of a pornstar who kills for money and plays a hero for money for all I care… But Imma ask you… politely. One last time! Give me back those pistols!"

The group was dead silent until Ethan walks forwards and chukled "I like to see you try… ya fucking Jew!" then took off his weapons and jacket then crack his knuckles.

Kohta, Saya and everyone else was shock at Ethan's statement, this is the first time they heard the ex-courier call someone with a slightly insulting ethnic slur. Souichiro was of course still silently observe the situation with his hand on his katana in case Troy decide to target the group.

Troy simply laughed then pull down his suspenders, then took off his shirt and under shirt. The sight in front of the group were quite a doozy: Troy's body were littered with small to medium scars of all types of wounds: cut, bullet wounds and a visible rope-like scar around his neck that was covered by the collar of his shirt the whole time.

Holiday and Yuriko put their hands over their mouth as they saw his scars. Lily just pop her eye brown and said "Wow… how the fuck didn't I noticed all that?"

Troy then look at Alice and said "Kid, cover your eyes and ears! You don't want to hear or see what's gonna happen next!"

Alice nervously asked Troy "Ar-are you gonna hurt my big brother?"

Troy paused for a moment then said "If he doesn't return my pistols soon… I'm afraid I have to hurt him lil' princess!" he then look at Saya and said "You! You're her mother?"

Saya flustered "Uhm…yeah… kinda!"

Troy replied "Good enough! Take the kid to my apartment! Room 205, second floor! Tell my mom to get her something to eat! And Don't let her look out the window no matter what!"

Saya was shocked at his strange concern for Alice, seems like Troy really care for childrens which is kind of surprising to everyone since they thought he was lying about not harming kids.

The pink haired girl then quickly do as Troy said and went up to his apartment room. Leaving everyone, Troy and Ethan to face each others.

Ethan took off the pistols belt that belong to Troy then give it to Saeko; after that he look at Troy and said "Oh I'm gonna enjoy this!"

Troy just silently walk toward Ethan then suddenly landed a lightning fast jab on his face and said "You, I don't even need my Muties power!" as Ethan was shook by the jab.

Not wasting any time, Ethan returns with a one-two combo right at Troy's left cheek and chest, but this doesn't seems to push him back much. Troy then retaliate with a left swing but Ethan dodged it then landed a straight on Troy's nose.

That did pushes Troy back a couple of steps. But the Jewish merc then quickly blocks the next straight, dodge a follow-up left jab then slam his forehead onto Ethan's nose; then wrap up the combo with a right haymaker.

Ethan tumbled back a few steps. Troy prove to be very adept in melee combat as well as Ethan is. But that doesn't stop the ex-courier to charge toward Troy to grab him. The merc done the same as they both grabbed each other by the shoulders.

As the two struggling to won the upperhand, Saeko was about to step forward to stop them both but Souichiro put his hand on her shoulder and shook his head then said "Let them fight! This is something they both have to work out themselves!"

Having hear what the older man said that, Saeko stepped back and watch as Ethan try to loosen Troy's grip by punches him in the left side of his stomach. Troy did a good job sucking up the pain and punches Ethan back a couple of times before he suddenly let Ethan go then quickly landed two left jabs and a straight on Ethan's face.

As the ex-courier was dazed by the series of punches, Troy smiled instead of continued "You know, for a guy who survived a bullet to the head I thought you'd be tougher!"

Ethan obviously ticks off by that comment, he suddenly charged forward and landed a jumping haymaker on Troy's face then followed by a left uppercut, right jab, left jab then a Cheek-shoulder-stomach combo before he knock Troy off his feet with a roundhouse.

Kohta was cheering for Ethan obviously as he shouted "YEAH BRO! KICK HIS ASS!" but he was knock out cold with a empty bottle that was thrown by Lily.

Before Ethan can continue his combo, Troy quickly got back up, with a couple of bruises on his face. The merc chuckled and said "That's what I'm talking about tough guy!" and suddenly charge forward then landed a drop kick on Ethan's chest and send him off his feet.

After both got back on their feet, Ethan and Troy look at each other for a moment before they both charged at one another. Both landed a rocket haymaker on each other's face; the force knock both of them away.

Ethan spitted out a bit of blood as he gritted his teeth while Troy calmly uses his hand to readjust his broken nose; which made a loud crackling sound that send shiver down Shizuka's spine.

Seems both are almost at their limit as Ethan and Troy once again charged at each other and just wildly exchanging blows with only little defenses. Saeko clenched her fists as she saw both of them beat the living crap out of each others. Rei grab Takashi's hand and held it as tight as possible while her boyfriend does the same.

After a brief but fierce blow exchanging session, Troy quickly grabbed Ethan's head then slam it down on his knee twice before he was struck by a uppercut from Ethan, whose face were covered with bruises and minor cuts. Troy is no better since his nose was once again out of position. While Ethan does grunted and growled a couple of times due to the pains; Troy doesn't seems to flinch or show any sign that he is in agonizing pain, especially after his nose was broken twice in a row.

Ethan quickly shower Troy with a barrage of jabs and straight focus on his chest and stomach; the series of attacks began to push Troy back and back but the merc began to retaliate by blocking and counter-punch. The two breath heavily since they both drained; but Ethan and Troy does not determined to lose. Ethan mustered his remaining strength and landed two haymaker on Troy's face, while Troy did the same by blocking Ethan's third haymaker then; surprisingly knock Ethan of his feet with a powerful uppercut.

Ethan is now on his back, panting rapidly and doesn't seem to have any strength left to get back up. While Troy whose face is pretty much messed up as well walk slowly toward Saeko. Reached out his hand and said "My pistols… please!"

Saeko was reluctant at first, but Souichiro said to her "Give it to him!" which she also reluctantly does. Ethan just lying there helplessly look at Try took back his pistols and pick up his shirts before he sat down against the wall of Mick and Ralph's.

Unknown to Troy, his mother has been watching the fight from her window, Kelly was slightly sobbing as she saw her son did what he did just to get his pistols back. While Saya did the same with a grim yet confused look on her face while she does what Troy says and covered Alice's eyes and ears the whole fight.

Troy then look at Saeko who was helping her boyfriend up and said "He's not gonna die… "

Saeko gave him a faint smile and said "Of course he's not gonna die!" and get Ethan to the medical tent.

Souichiro then stood up; look at Troy and said "What are those pistols to you kid?"

Troy held tightly to the sidearms and said "They're… a gift… from a… good friend of mine back in the army days!"

The moment he finished his sentence, Kelly rushed down to the street and help her son up as she said "What were you thinking honey? You could have been killed… or killed that nice young man!" which Lily smirked "More like a jerk-off than a nice young man lady!"

Kelly looked at Lily and said "I can see why he gets along with you just fine young lady!" and walk with her son back to their apartment with Saya and Alice still in it.

…

At the medical tent, Saeko, Holiday and Julie was tending to Ethan's bruises and cuts as Saeko said "You know… I'm not taking side or anything but… you were a lilllll bit of a jerk to him back there!"

Ethan rolled his eyes "Awww c'monnnn! You too?"

Holiday chuckled as she apply some anti-septic on his cheek and said "Well, you are a bit rude when you called him a F-word jew honey!"

Ethan then just laughed "Awww man… C'mon ma'!"

Holiday smiled "Now now sweetie! I'm not being biased but you did… illegally tok his guns and kind of insulted him so…"

Ethan frowned like a 10 years old kid as he said "OHhhh noo! I ain't apologized to him!"

Holiday then gave him a warmth but somewhat threatening smile as she said "Oh yes you will honey!" with anger veins throbbing on her forehead.

…

_Troy's apartment…_

"Umm.. Umm… That's some good iguana fillet ma!" Troy seems much happier as he noming on his food with bandages on his face while sitting in front of his mom, Saya, Lily and Alice.

The amazoness turns to Kelly-ann and said "I eh… wanna Than..Than… Th… *cough*… Tha… Thank you for letting me stay here miss Kelly!" it seems like she not used to showing others her gratitude. Kelly just gave Lily a warmth, big smile and said "It's not big deal honey, it's a good thing to see he actually get along so well with someone that's not from around here!"

Troy turned to Alice and asked "Your big brother will be alright… you didn't look did ya?"

Alice shook her head and said "Nope, mommy was covering my eyes and ears the whole time!"

Troy smiled "Good…"

Alice then asked "Why are you want those guns back so much?"

Troy took another bite out of his meal, chew, swallow it then said "They're … gifts… from a good friend of mine back when I was in the NCR!"

Alice pouted "I'll get my big bro to apologize to you! It's not nice to take people's things without permission!"

Troy paused a bit and stared at little Alice before he chuckled "I'd be surprise if he actually does it but… I really appreciated it little princess!"

Saya then said "Look I eh… sorry that Ethan called you a… ahem… effing Jew!" then turn to Alice and said "Don't ever say that word to anyone ok honey? It's a rude word!" which Alice quickly nodded.

Troy finishes up the last piece of his meal then chuckled "Me and my mom've been called much worst…"

Saya lowered her head as she heard it. Troy then stood up and kiss his mom on her cheek and said "Aright, back to work for me ma'! At least I'm having dinner with you!" and smiled.

This time Troy only wear his undershirt with his pants and suspenders as he walks out the door. But not before he look back at Alice and said "You could stay here tonight if you like little princess… you can use my bed!"

His strange generosity caused Alice and Saya frozen in place as he closed the door behind him.

Lily then shrugged and said "Welp! Time to hit the couch!" and with that she leap right on the couch in the living room and make herself comfortable while Kelly shook her head and smiled "She's… somewhat like a… female version of my son when he was 16…"

Kelly then said to Alice and Saya "I'll get you two a bigger blanket! I can sleep with Lily tonight!"

Before Kelly can walk to the wardrobe, Alice said to her "I think uncle Troy is a good person… he's kind of scary though!"

Kelly was quite happy to hear this from a kid, she chuckled and asked "Aww thank you… What makes you say that?"

Alice tilted her head and grinned "My dad told me to judge a person by how they treats children and the elderly… and thought he's pretty grumpy and act scary to everyone else… he was so nice to me and was so respectful to you!" with a innocent tone.

Kelly didn't expect to hear this from a kid, she just froze for a moment before she gently said "You know.. I want to see my son's face when you say that to him!".

…

_**Ceasar's fortified camp…**_

A Legionary scouts rushes to the ruler's throne with horror on his face. The moment he kneeled down before Ceasar, he took a deep breath and said with his head lowered "Ave Ceasar! I came with grave news!"

Ceasar, still remain calm as he asked "And what might that be?"

The scout said "Nelson has been reduced to ashes… literally! No one survived! It seems like it was hit by a missile of some sort!"

Ceasar doesn't seems to be pleased to hear this, he stood up and said "I guess the NCR are eager to fight… It would be rude not to return the "favor"! Gather the available troops and get me Vulpes Inculta … He'll be commanding this attack!"

The scout said "It will be done ol' Ceasar and stood up. But before he can leave for his task, Ceasar stopped him and asked "Are… the Death Claws ready?"

The scout scratches the back of his head and said "Well, most of the new borns we steals are easier to tames… but the full grown ones that we've captured are…not so… cooperative!"

Ceasar then said "sounds unpromising! But no matter… prepares the cages and sends out the… obedient ones! We attack at dawn!"

As the Scout left, Ceasar sit back down and says "This is nothing compare to what I have planned for Hoover dam…"

…

End of Chapter 39.


	45. Here comes the neighborhood

Chapter 40: Here comes the Neighborhood.

_**Freeside,3 hours after the fight…**_

It seems that Troy finally done with his work as he closing up the remaining circuits and put House back into the stasis chamber. As the chamber rebooting, House said through the glass "What's the catch here kid?"

Troy smiled as he hear this, he just put away the tools and stood up as he said "Guess nobody know me like you do heh? Just help me crush the Legion, I'll help you drive the NCR out of Freeside… with the least violence method as I can! I don't like them, but that doesn't mean all of them deserve to die!"

House sighed "What about Henry? And the… ones that unplugged me?"

Troy replied "Like I said before, if Henry wishes to be human that much, let him be… The others… give them a place to stay! They deserve that much…"

House nodded and said "Done… I can take it from here kid! You better inform Henry that his… right to access mine database has been provoked!"

Troy silently walk back to the elevator and head out side. Leaving House began to reboot the entire system and push Eden out of it.

…

"Ughhh…Ughhh…nnn" Eden grunted as he felt a shock in his brain. As the others rushes toward the A.I, he said "I… I'm alright folks… I think I've been push out of House's system…"

Ethan frowned "But… how could House be…? That son of a pornstar…"

The moment the ex-courier finish the sentence, he heard clapping from behind. The guy turn around with the others to find Troy walking out of the Lucky 38 as he clapping slowly and said "10 points to the tough guy with the messed up face!"

Ethan step forward and said "Do you realize what you've just done you imbecile?"

Troy quickly retort "Saving this town, it's people, you friends… and you!"

Ethan cracked his knuckles and snarled "You do know what kind of person House is don't you?"

Troy smiled "Yes… ruthless, kind of egotistical, but he's the one that've been keeping the citizen here safe all those years… he might not make them get a better or… richer lifestyle, nor give a single damn about the hardship they have to endure, but he kept them safe…"

Saya crosses her arms "I thought you hated him!"

Troy look at her and said "But that doesn't mean I don't trust him!"

Henry suddenly pat Troy on the shoulder with a bright smile "That's the exact attitude we need in politics my lad! Professional knows how to put aside their dislike of someone to reach for a greater purpose together and…"

Troy spatted at him "Shuddup Henry! I only need to know this: You have any problem being a politician without that… super computer head of your?"

Eden shrugged "Of course not lad! You don't know how thrill I am to experience what its like to lead like a true mortal!"

Troy sighed "Good to hear! Now go write a speech or something…"

Eden seems to take it seriously as he said "Indeed I shall lad!" and walk off. Leaving Troy look at him awkwardly "Someone gotta teach him about sarcasm one of these days!"

Just as Saya about to say something, Hsu walks toward them with an anxious and tense expression and said "Bad news people! The scouts spotted about 5 battalion of them organizing near Ceasar's fort! They'll attack early… thanks to your little warning shot kid!" and glare at Troy.

The merc huffed "They would have done the same thing even if I didn't launch that missile! I though you suppose to understand those troglodytes after you people've been fighting them for so long!"

Everyone around Freeside suddenly turn their attention to their radio as House's voice can now be heard clearly, seems like he had finish rebooting his OS and are now fully functional.

House waste no time by saying "_**Attention citizen of New vegas! I'd like to inform you all that after a … *ahem* short vacation! I have return! First I would like to thank mister… Eden for his… contribution during my absence! And a personal thank to my associate, young Troy Budiansky for… keeping my office's clean while I'm gone!"**_

Troy frowned at House's remark about him, the CEO continued "_**I couldn't help but overheard that those hooligans.. the "Legion" are on their way here! Let me assure you something here folks… they will not take MY, OUR paradise… not as long as I'm around!"**_

People started to chatter as House continue "_**Rest assure, my Securitrons will assist us in the defend of this haven but I do not have an unlimited supplies of bots! So Any of you have the skills or courage to fight, I urge you to pick up a weapon! The others can take shelter inside your home or the Lucky 38! And Colonel Hsu …"**_

Hsu turns his head toward the Lucky 38 as he heard House call his name, the owner of New Vegas then said_** "I will give your men a hand… but after this… I don't want to see a single NCR personnel in here again unless they're only here as mere "tourists" or supplying medical equipments for the Followers…other than that, any military activities took place here after this battle will not be tolerate! It's not an offer Colonel…"**_

Hsu turns back to the group and said "Well he's pretty straightforward heh?"

Troy then said "How much time do we got?"

Hsu sighed "About 8 hours… maybe less! … we might as well barricade this place more quickly!"

Hsu then look at the folks gathered around near the front entrance and said "Alright, anyone willing to help, just stood up and we'll instruct you further… mister Ethan and his friends here will give you basic combat trainings as fast as they can… you can get your weapons here!"

The colonel then look at the women and childrens "I would urge you all to find shelter… though I afraid Fort Mormon are already over crowded by now…"

Suddenly a soothing ,deep and alluring voice came up from behind the crowd "That can be arrange chief!"

Everyone turned around to find a handsome man, with a neat pompadour, a dashing smile, a collarless suit jacket over a dark brown shirt. Acconpany him are a couple of guys with leather jackets and rolled up jeans, they all sport the same neat looking pompadour with 10mm smg on their waists.

Shizuka just let her inner fangirl out by screaming "EEEKKKK! It's HIMMM!" along with some of the young girls in Freeside who also scream their lungs out. It's the King himself, leader of the Kings gang, the man who founded the Kings impersonating school; the place for all those who got the look, the moves the passion for Elvis's music and on top of that, his one-of-a-kind voice.

The King wave at the folks as he approach the group and said "Our headquarter would do fine as a shelter folks! You're welcome to stay there, my boys will keep this place safe! Those savages ain't gon' lay their bloody fingers on this town!"

Hsu seems surprise, yet pleased to hear it as he nodded and says "Thank you! Everyone heard him, take whatever you can and go for shelter, we only got 8 hours until all hell break loose!" and went over to the trucks to speaks to the officers about the defend tactics.

Meanwhile, as the girls was surrounding The King, Lily whisper to Troy "Who's the pretty boy?"

The merc smile "They call him The King, a… eh..gang leader and a very very very talented Elvis Presley Impersonator… one could say he's the man's reincarnation! I'm a big fan of Elvis believe it or not!"

Lily's expression froze for a moment before she said "Who the fuck is Elvis?"

Troy seems shock as he swung his gaze to Lily and said "Seriously?"

Lily shrugged "Well duh! Do I look like the kind of person that listen to music?"

Troy just laughed lightly at her question and walk toward the King. Upon seeing Troy, the gang leader seems to recognize the merc as he gave Troy a big grin, shook his hand and said "Well if it isn't one of my finest students! How are ye doing buddy?"

Troy, still shaking on the King's hand smiled and reply in Elvis's voice "Oh you know, so so earning day by day! It's been a while heh?"

The King nodded "It sure is pal! I heard you're in the merc business for the past few years…"

Troy shrugged "yep… not a pretty line of job but the earning is worth it…most of the time!"

Takashi, Rei , Rika, Shizuka and the others…except Souichiro were quite shock. They didn't expect a person like Troy could be a man that love music.

Ethan and Saeko were also listen to the two's conversation as Saeko whispered "I didn't know he was a fan of those guys!"

Ethan smirked as he whispered back "To be honest, I was just as shock as you are… who would have though that asshole likes rock n roll!"

Saeko smiled "Funny… in my world… most assholes I met likes rock n roll!"

After discussing with the officers, Hsu gathered everyone,including the volunteers and said "Ok, We have a tank, fully loaded… loads of weapons and ammo… plus some assistance from House! But it's the Legion we're up against and I afraid not even these are enough to push them back without casualties! I want a perimeter outside the entrance! Reinforce the tank hull with anything's made out of metal… We need it active for as long as it can to hold their forces from breaching the gate!"

Hsu then point at the walls surround Freeside and said "Set up machine guns and a couple of snipers up there!" upon hearing that, some members of the Scout sniper division and Rika nodded then quickly get to work.

The colonel then turn his attention to Ethan and the rest "You guys will be holding the line up on the wall also… I also need a couple of you to stay behind the front line to look after the civilians!" Julie,Saya with Alice on her arms, Shizuka , Christine, Veronica, Yuriko, Kiriko, Kelly-ann and Holiday nodded as they quickly rally the women, children and the elders to The King's headquarter, followed by the King's guards.

Ethan loads up his battle rifle and grinned "Finally some Legion massacre!" Kohta readies his Light Machine gun and yells "ABOUT TIME! My trigger finger've been itchy for HOURS!"

Tadashi took a service rifle and said "This is like… the Alamo right?" which Souichiro stood up, ready his katana and said "Quite possibly, but the difference is: losing is NOT an option!"

Rei held tight on Takashi's hand and said "Promise me you won't die…"

The young man tighten his grip on his girl's hand and said "Like those skirt loving faggots can kill me!"

Hsu then look at LeBec and said "Do you know to use an RPG son?"

The young soldier nodded "I think so sir!"

Hsu nodded "Good enough, you'll be with the demolition team!... well technically there's only you and… that guy over there!" as he pointed at a random NCR soldier standing by a crate and cleaning his bazooka.

Hsu then turns to Troy but before he can say anything, Troy cut him off "I don't take orders colonel.. I'll do this my way! There are only two things I need: one, don't you ever interfere with my plan! Two: I'll be taking those two with me!" as he pointed at Rei and Takashi.

The couple awkwardly pointed at themselves and asked "Uh… you mean us?"

Troy rolled his eyes "No those two fucking barrels near the Tank OF COURSE IT'S YOU TWO… You lovebirds are now my Tank crew… And you… Buffy! You'll be the gunner!" as he pointed at Kohta.

The chubby young man don't seems care about Troy's orderly tone as he was busy drooling after he have been assigned to the 50. cal machine gun on the Tank turret.

Troy then look at Hsu again "I also suggest: after this, you best listen to House and get the hell outta here colonel… Though you and your boys are welcome here as long as you leave your uniform,ranks and badges at home!" and said to his newly formed Tank crew "Alright, we have 8 hours until we run over some Legionary ants… get some rest… or…"

Troy steps closer to them and whispered "…get into the Tank once they done with the upgrade... We're going for a ride!" before walking toward the front entrance of his apartment and sat down by the curb.

Rei whispered to Takashi "What's with the nice attitude all of the sudden?"

Her boyfriend shrugged "Heck if I know… that guy in the labcoat… Rivas, I think… did say he had "unpredictable mood swings " guess that's what he meant!"

Rei still puzzled as she said "So…. Should we?"

Takashi shrugged once again "Well, far as I concern he only hate Ethan… beside! IT's A TANK!" and follows Troy. Rei sighed as she ran after her man.

Ethan was helping the others with reinforce the Tank's hull by mounting numerous old metal plates stripped from the scrapped cars out side the entrance. The group just need to hammer them until they're relatively flatten then weld them onto the hull, piece by piece.

Rivas were inspecting the Tank's interior to see if there're any damages that need to be fix while Souichiro waste no time in teaching the volunteer militia basic melee combat technique. Since they only have 8 hours until the Legion arrive, everyone is on high performance.

Back in House's suite, the CEO are silently working on his defense methods as he test the laser defense system to see if its still function properly and fired a couple of shots into the air which surprises the folks below a couple of times.

…

_The King's headquarter…_

The entire place from top to bottom has been put into good use as the shelter for the folks of Freeside, everyone gathered in the Performance room, just sat side by side, chatting with each others. The boys from the King's gang seems to enjoy playing with the kids. Seeing this sight really got Kiriko, Saya and Yuriko surprise yet glad at the same time.

Yuriko said to Saya "You know honey! I normally think gang members suppose to be…different!"

Saya, having socialized with the Kings a couple of times after Ethan took out Pacer and his followers that prefer to embrace the brutal ways smiled back "I was surprised when I first met them too mom! They're actually pretty nice! I guess it's more or less depend on what kind of leader they have and what kind of ideal their leader believe in!"

Alice was snuggling inside Saya's arm as she said "Are we in danger mommy?"

Saya pat the little girl on the head gently and said "Not… really honey! Daddy and the others will make sure everyone's safe!"

...

Back outside, Ethan just finished reinforcing the Tank with the help of the soldiers. As Ethan was about to light a smoke after the others left for some chow before the fight He saw Saeko leaning against the tank and smiled at him deviously. The guy smiled back at her and said "See anything you like?"

Saeko shrugged "You! The tank and... the interior..."

Quickly understand what she meant by that, the ex-courier pop his eyebrowns and said "You know you really getting bolder lately sweet cheeks!" and climbs into the tank.

Saeko slightly blushes and said "Who knows! We might not be alive after this!" and climbs into the tank with her man then closed the hatch.

...

Meanwhile, Rei and Takashi was eating some baked beans while they wait for Troy, the merc told them he was going to change into something more "appropriate". As the couple chats, they saw Eden walk towards them with a piece of paper on his hand and a big smile on his face. The A.I president sat down next to the two and said "So, where is our commander? You know! The tall lad with the soldier's uniform?"

Rei then look around before she stood up and go take a look. As she approach the tank, she heard some rumbling and moaning, and a weird wolf cry. The kind of wolf cry that only Ethan can make whenever he's getting it on with Saeko. Knowing what happens inside, Rei's face grew crimson red as she walk back to the President and her boyfriend as she awkwardly smiling.

Eden tilted his head and asked "Well?"

Rei jerk her finger at the tank and said "he's eh... busy... inspecting... the tank!"

Takashi quickly replied "He's doing it with Saeko again?"

Rei nodded in returns. Eden is still clueless about it so he continued "Anyway, I just want him to know that I would like to participate in this battle! And not by pointing fingers!"

Takashi then said "Uhh... Okkk? Could you wait? He's doesn't like to be disturbed while he's ... ahem... working sir!"

As Eden smiled and said "Of course I don't mind!", the three heard the apartment door opening. It was Troy, but he's wearing a salmon pink short sleeve spring shirt and a dirty pastel slacks that has been cut off right to above the knee. He was wearing a worn military boots and a knee high pair of golf socks with argyle patterns on it. On his shoulders were the twin silenced pistols e treasured so much. On top of that, the merc even sport a old fishing hat which made him look like a goofball than a refined professional killer. Rei and Takashi was unable to held back their laugh as they both rolling on the ground and laughed their butt off that the sight.

Troy knew this was coming as he rolled his eyes and said "hardy harr harr! Let's all laugh at the guy in his grandad's fishing suit, you two coming or not?"

Eden tilted his head and said "I do declare lad! Is it kind of unethical to go fishing in a time like this?"

Troy frowned at Eden and said "Shuddup Henry! I'm taking them for a ride in the tank!"

Just at Rei,Takashi and Troy stood up and walks to the tank, they saw Lily just walk out of the Mick and Ralph's store with a new chainsaw, assumingly from their "special inventory". The moment Lily saw Troy, she just pointed and laugh her butt at him, which Troy once again rolled his eyes and walk past her.

As they walks, Troy were showered by stares and held back laughs from the soldiers, even Rivas can't help but laugh at him. Troy quickly said to his old buddy "Aw c'mon! It's not like this is the first time you see me wearing a shorts... remember when they assign me to your Tank crew?"

Rivas finally calm his funny bone down as he replied "I know... It's still freaking hilarious to see you dress like that every time thought!"

Troy shook his head and stopped in front of the tank then put one of his hand onto the hull. Takashi seems surprised as he asked "Uh... What did Rivas meant by... you and his Tank crew?"

The merc then leaned his back against the tank's hull and said "I was eh... in the Tank division back in my... Army days, I was assigned to one of the NCR's few remaining tanks still operate, me and my ma' were just moved to New Vegas! They shipped me to Colorado, then assigned me to a Tank crew as a replacement for a dead gunner! There were me, Rivas, that crackhead Fantastic and some guy... what the fuck were his name... Anyway, we drove the same model as this one so it's should be a breeze for me!"

Just as Troy were about to climb in, Rei quickly grabbed his shirt,her face were crimson red as she said "Uhh... I... eh... Wouldn't go in there right now if I were you!"

Troy replied "What? It's smell like shit in there?"

Rei shook her head awkwardly. Troy then look around then asked "hey, anyone see that jerk-off Van Dyke anywhere? Normally he and his girl would've been here and stared me to death right about now!"

Takashi scratches the back of his head and said "Uhh... that's the problem!"

Quickly understand what Takashi meant, Troy took a deep breath with his head looking down on his hairy legs and said "That... friggin diddly ding dong mother..."

The merc then pop open the hatch and look inside. It is what he suspected, Ethan and Saeko, buck naked in the cockpit, looking up at him awkwardly.

The merc grinned in displease and said "You know, you could just ask my mom to use my apartment room if you two need to... scratch your itchy spots! Instead of doing it inside of a perfectly good leather seat..."

Ethan and Saeko quickly gather their clothes, putting them on clumsily and exit the tank. Troy then said to Ethan "hey tough guy! Henry's looking for ye!" The ex-courier just silent said "thanks" and depart.

Saeko stays behind for a second before she awkwardly said to Troy "look... I eh... He's a good guy... just not very good with... socializing with his ex-enemies is all! Beside, I'd like to apologize for him... for calling you a.."

Troy pat climbs into the hatch then signal Rei and Takashi to get in as well as he said "Tell him to say that to my face!" before he close the hatch. Troy suddenly pop open the hatch and said "For the record! If I wanted to kill him... I would have done that back at that stand-off we have! I could just quickly stab him to death! Disarm all of you, knocks you unconscious then disappeared! Thanks to my... muties ability..." then close the hatch once again.

Saeko just stood there, frozen, she felt a slight chill ran down her spine and a warmth sense of relief on her chest. Despite Troy's attitude toward Ethan and the NCR, he doesn't mean any Ill-will. One of the best virtue the merc inherit from his mother.

Saeko just stood there and look as the Tank's engine roared and the vehicle began to move toward the opening gate then smiled for no particular reasons. Saeko look up to the walls above and she couldn't help but laugh as she saw Kohta fearlessly jump down on top of the Tank's turret and man the machine gun; then Troy pop the hatch open and shouted "Hey be careful tubby! You wanna flatten my ride?" before he drove off into the wasteland.

Hsu ran as fast as he could toward the closing front gate when he heard the engine's sound. The colonel look at Saeko and asked "Where the heck is he going with our tank?"

Saeko shrugged "I don't know... recon? Said he's taking my friends for a ride!"

The purple head then turned around to see her boyfriend, once again donning the very NCR Ranger outfit that he wore on the day he found her hand her friends. She took a good look at him before she grinned "I never though there'd be a day you wear this thing again!"

Ethan stretches his arms as he replied "I think I've putting on weights... the damn pants is tighten on my buttocks!"

The ex-courier then said "Oh yea, Colonel! Eden said he wants to fight! Like... soldiers!"

Hsu doesn't give it a single though before he said "Fine! Just give him a weapon and let him do whatever he wants! He's an A.I and we're short on numbers!"

...

_A few hours later... 2 km away from Freeside..._

As the Tank rolling on the wasteland's barren ground, Takashi, who was sitting next to Troy who was driving the tank asked "So... how did you learn to drive this thing?"

The merc said "I was originally the gunner as I told you... I was about 16 when I joined the army! There were Rivas, the loader; Fantastic on the coaxial gun... still can't believe that dumbass actually know how to aim! Me and that one guy I can't remember his name... was our commander/driver!"

Kohta quickly jump into the cockpit to hear the story; his size began to cramp up the space inside the tank which does not please Rei one bit.

Troy continue as he keep an eye on the road through the cockpit's window "2 months of boring patrol around the Colorado rivers... We finally spotted the Legion's major activities in the area! ... Cruxifying people... women... childrens...elders... so on!"

He took a deep breath before continue "Then on one of the first major assault I've ever personally been in! Then out of nowhere.. A fucking armor piercing shell went right through the hull.. and our Commander's chest!"

As Troy reach his hand toward the break. His vision quickly flickered and was replaced by a bloody corpse with a large hole on it's back. He can hear Rivas's voice echoing "_FUCK FUCK FUCK! THEY GOT SARGE!"_

Troy then lifted the hand he was using to reach the brake to look at it, what his eyes see is still his hand, but was tainted by blood, presumably from the corpse. Troy can hear his own voice shouting "_RIVAS, LOAD UP! HIGH-EX ROUND! I'LL GET US THROUGHT THIS! CLARENCE! DON'T STOP FIRING AT THEM UNTIL YOU'RE DEAD OR RUN OUT OF AMMO!"_

Then Fantastic's voice echoed in his head "_Are you CRAZY MAN?SARGE'S FUCKING DEAD! AND ONLY HE CAN DRIVE THIS THING!"_

The his own voice once again rang in his head "_Just shuddup and shoot! I drove a truck before! How hard can it be to drive a fucking tank?"_ After that, all he heard was the fading sound of cannons and gunfires before he shifted back to reality.

Kohta was tapping on Troy's shoulder and said "Yo! Big guy! You ok? You've been staring at your own hand longer than normal people would!"

Troy quickly shake his flashback off and said "Yea... yea... I'm fine! just some flashbacks... Every soldiers... and possibly people with horrible marriage have them! Anyway, I then became the new driver while they send in a new gunner and a new commander to fill in the gaps... never did like those two!" as he pull on the break and turn the tank then stop in front of a cliffs overlooking the wasteland below.

The merc pop the hatch open, got out of the Tank while the others quickly followed. Rei look around for a bit before she said "Uhhh... what exactly are we doing here chief? Shouldn't we be back with the others now? You know, we're kinda in a war right now?"

Troy silently walk toward the cliff and said "Anyone got a binocular?"

Rei quickly grab the old binocular from her backpack and threw it at Troy, who catches it with ease. As he look through the lenses and beam around the wasteland below, he said "2 hours left... they should be here by now..."

Takashi walk up next to Troy and look,but he saw nothing. The young man then said "You can estimate their location just by looking at the time?"

Troy still haven't taking his eyes off the binocular as he said "No... I just say that to sound like a expert tactician! ... what the fuc..." Troy stopped and focus his sight onto a incoming small army from afar.

Rei and Kohta quickly walk to their side and take a look. Rei squinted her eyes toward the large incoming army and said "Holy shit It's an enti-I can't see anything!"

As he lowered the binocular and look at Rei, his vision began to flicker once again. And in split second, Rei's image was replaced by the same now deceased little girl named Lucie standing next to a cliff similar to the one the crew were standing on. She seems excited and amazed as she pointed at something. Troy can see his pair of 45. pistols and holster were hanging over the girl's shoulder. It seems that the twin guns were her before it ended up in Troy's hand.

Troy is still froze in his own flashback and look at the little girl jumped in excitement as she said _"Holy smoke! It's a real river! It's just like what I've imagined... I wish my dad were still alive... He would be thrill to see this!"_

Troy then heard his voice "_Why do your dad have those... silencers on his pistols all the time anyway?"_

The little girl shrugged "_I don't know, he told me it makes the gun less noisy and... look cooler!"_

Troy was suddenly thrown out of his flashback by a loud handclap from Rei who was looking at him with a concerned look as she said "Seriously dude! If you keep having war flashbacks like this you better warn your date so they won't get the wrong idea that you're trying to eye rape them!"

The merc quickly regain his cool and said "They're really dead serious on taking Freeside... take a look!"

Troy gave the binocular to the others so they can take a look as he said "Infantries, armed with rifles, shotguns, various type of melee weapons... A couple of Howitzers... That's a first... didn't know they can get their hands on those things around here! ... Lead by, Vulpes Inculta... grade A scumbag! I had a few run in with his little group... failed to smoke the bastard everytime though!"

As Kohta look throught the lenses, he point his finger forward and said "Hey what's with those big ass steel cages with wheels?"

Troy seems tense as he said "That's what worries me! This is not something the Legion'd normally does... Those cages obviously not for humans, their too big and too sturdy! Plus it seems the soldiers don't seems to be fond of staying close to them either... Tell me, what is the most scary thing in this wasteland?"

Kohta awkwardly answer "Diarea with no toilet paper?"

Troy sighed and said "No, worse than that!"

Rei raise her hand and said "Deathclaws?"

The merc smiled "Exactly!"

Takashi began to sweat as he said "You.. You mean that somehow those barbarians managed to... capture and tame a bunch of Deathclaws and use them as weapons?"

Troy shrugged "Yep! And~~~ we're dealing with about 10...no... 12... Oh... shit... 20 of those walking nightmares!"

Kohta gulped as he said "So eh... what's the plan?"

Troy then point at Kohta and said "You run back to Freeside and warn them!" which made Kohta's face went pale since he had to run through 2 km back the city on his chubby person.

Troy then signal Rei and Takashi to join him back in the tank as he said "We'll follow them slowly then blast them from behind! Stupid, simple... illogical but it just might work!"

After the three are back inside the tank, Troy starts the engine as he try to held back his laugh when he saw Kohta run. Rei silently grab hold of her man's hand and whispered "If we survive this... I.. I eh... You...You know... I want to... ehhh..."

Takashi's face grew crimson red as he lowered his head and held on tight to his girl's hand and said "Yea...su...sure... I wa..was about to ask the same..."

Troy suddenly budge in "Yea yea yea... just don't do it inside the tank is all I asked!"

Both Rei and Takashi awkwardly stares at Troy,who casually continue "What? Just because the camera pointed at you two doesn't mean I'll be out of earshot! I'm practically sitting next to you two remember?" as he accelerate the big hunk of metal.

Takashi raised his hand and said "Wait...what camera?" as the tank slowly follow the advancing fearsome Legion army.

...

End of chapter 40


	46. Get off our lawn pt1

Chapter 41: Get off our lawn part 1

_**Freeside, half an hour later; 1 hour and 30 minutes before the Legion's arrival...**_

Everyone was gearing up for the closing battle; the citizens were given basic protective upper armors, knee pads and elbow pads; along with standard Service rifles and a couple of magazines and combat knifes. Some just uses weapons of their own like shotguns and 10mm Smgs.

The soldiers seems tense as they stand guard on the wall. Rika and Lebec who was standing just above the gate doesn't seem as nervous as the others. A eerie silence atmosphere falls onto the neighborhood; people were chatting silently; some are praying, some gave their love one a tight hug.

Souichiro were the calmest of all, he was just sitting there with his top off and meditate. Ethan and Saeko were preparing their weapons. The ex-courier was spinning his favorite pistol; the .44 caliber revolver he used on the day he met Saeko. His girlfriend was cleaning her Saturnite katana with a piece of cloth she had tied around the sword's sheath. Hsu were silently look at the closed door in front of him; his hand held tight onto his 9mm pistol.

Rivas was sitting on top of a crate with Ethan and the others as he look at Eden pacing around the street in a goofy walk. As for Lily, she's seems to love her new chain saw as the young woman sat on another crate next to Rivas and place the motorized meat slicer on her laps; her feet were swinging back and forth quite childishly.

The ex-fiend look at Rivas and asked "Say nerd! You... knew Troy from way back then right?"

Rivas turn to her and slightly nodded. Lily then continued "Then tell me... who... is this Lucie anyway?"

Rivas narrowed his eyes at her and said "Geez... Are you still onto that? He doesn't talk about that name to anyone..."

Lily tilted her head "Well I might not live through today... so... you could share it with me... I won't tell!"

Knowing if he says no again, Lily will not stop asking him; not now, then tomorrow and the day after that and so on. The man look around to make sure that everyone is out of earshot; take a deep breath then said: "_When we first met... Troy was... not much different from who he is now! We were in a Tank Division... one of the few remaining armored divisions the NCR have left! The guy was one of the grumpiest person I've met; and one heck of a gunner/mechanic... I mean, he never wasted a single cannon rounds while he's with us! When the tanks messed up, he's the one you'll wanna call to fix it! ... Sorry, kinda off track there! Anyway; There were me,our Sargeant aka the Tank commander/driver, Fantastic... you haven't met him so nevermind; and Troy! We were sent to patrol the Colorado rivers since our field HQ was nearby! Long story shorts... our commander's hometown was Colorado so the moment we heard news about the town he lived in got attacked by the Legion; he didn't think twice before he put the metal to the pedal and drove us there along with some reinforcement... not much! Just a couple of jeeps and battered up Tanks from the divisions..."_

Rivas silently look at the crowd near the gate and continued "_Once we're there... the Legion already did their job to the place! So we just fire away and kill any Legionaries in sight... Things started out in our favors... until they began to push us back with heavy firepowers!"_

Rivas then tap his finger at the lower part of his stomach and said "_A anti-tank shell went right through the hull and rip through his belly... he died instantly! Next thing I know... Troy quickly remove the Sarge's twin pistols from his waist... the very pair of pistols that Troy beat the crap outta that... Ethan guy to get back! Then the crazy sonnuvabitch started to drive the tank while being the gunner at the same time..."_

Lily seems annoyed since Rivas had not yet mentioned anything about Lucie as she said "hey is this story about the guy or about Lucie?"

Rivas cleared his throat and said "_Oh Jesus sorry.. I tend to get lost in my own memories... Anyway! We're the only tank survived... and we actually killed them all... though the tank's cannon is pretty much useless after the battle! We went out... bury the Sarge and start to scour around the town for survivors! And... that's when we found Lucie!"_

"_Wasn't long until we found out Lucie was Sarge's daughter... Troy took his pistols because he told us if anything should happen to him before he get to see her again... We have to give these pistols to her! The most cliché and corny thing Troy had ever done in his life imma tell ya that!"_

Lily then rest one of her arm onto the chainsaw the lay her head on it while Rivas continue on with the story "_Yadda yadda yadda... she finally got over her dad's tragic death... and guess whattt~~~? That's when we were staying with a platoon lead by some_ _fat ugly captain... they found us when they lead the second wave of reinforcement to assault the town... after being late for 1 hour! During those times... Troy grew closer to Lucie! The little girl just held on to her dad's pistols while holding onto Troy's hand everywhere they go!"_

Lily cooed "Awwww!" while Rivas continued "_Lucie was like... Troy's own daughter! He always with her for 2 years straight, you know, doing father and daughter's stuffs! Until the day we found out that our... "beloved" captain and his little platoon are nothing but a bunch of corrupt fucks! We've tried to warn the top brass but they won't believe us without evidence... so we went looking for evidences... got caught... tied up... the fat pig took Lucie...tried to rape her... she managed to shoot him death with her dad's pistols! Troy on the other hand went berserk...he untie himself...kill most of the squad and run off with us and Lucie... but the last fucking soldier managed to get a clear shot on Troy... Lucie took the bullet for him instead! She died,gave him her father's guns! And... That's why Troy hated the NCR so dearly! Oh yea... that's the only time he'd ever cried like a little bitch!"_

Lily exhaled as she look down on the ground and said "Woah... the poor bastard!"

Rivas then said "That's just the ultra shortened version of the whole thing... There's the time when Lucie made Troy wore a pink sweater she knitted! Anddd the time when he cut off his cargo pants into the same thing he wore whenever he go to war and driving around..."

Rivas's mind suddenly flooded with images from the moments Troy cut off his military pants: It was about noon, right next to the bank of Colorado river. Fantastic was sleeping on top of the tank's front hull while Rivas was cleaning the vehicle; The man that would become a Follower of the Apocalypse suddenly took noticed of his buddy; Troy were sitting on the ground, wearing only a white tank top and boxer with a scissor and his cargo pants in hand. The merc was singing the tune from the song "In The Ghetto" by Elvis while cutting his pants into a shorts that just a little above his pair of hairy knees.

Troy then put his shorts back on then look at a surprise Rivas and asked "What? It's fucking hot inside the tank! Beside; it's similar to the Rhodesian army's uniform... breezy... comfortable AND... actually that's pretty much it! You should do some fucking reading about those guys! Beside looking kinda gay in those shorts... They were some well-trained and skilled army boys..."

...

Rivas suddenly shifted back to reality and said "Man... didn't think I'll say it but... he actually look damn good in those shorts!"

Rivas then look at a grinning Lily said "Seriously thought, don't tell anyone about this story... Troy's gonna flay my dick alive if he finds out I just told a stranger about his darkest moments!" then get off of the crate and walk off; but not before he said "Say... Wasn't my boring dialogues presented in Italic format a minute ago?".

Lily was completely lost, she just look at the guy who just broke the 4th wall once again with a derpy looking face and said "What. The. Fuck. Are you talking about?"

Rivas shrugged "Nevermind! I need a drink..." and walk off to the Atomic wrangler.

...

Back at the gate, LeBec saw Kohta running his fat-ass off toward them and signaling the others to open the doors. Rika was looking down at the chubby young man with a grin on her face as she said "Pretty fast for a walking bowling ball!"

Hsu,Ethan and Saeko quickly rush to Kohta who was panting rapidly. The Colonel asked "Where're the others? And my tank?"

Kohta took another deep,slow breath and said "They told me to warn you guys... The Legion... They have Deathclaws... in cages! And Howitzers... about 2-3 of them! And they're not far from here!"

Hsu and others began to feel worried as the Colonel asked again " How many Deathclaws do they have?"

Kohta look up right at Hsu and said " about 20 of 'em! Troy and the others told me they'll blast the Legion from behind... that might give you guys some firing space!"

Ethan seems tensed; as well as Saeko, the soldiers after learning that now they'll have to deal with an army of Legion and 20 walking meat grinders. Hsu gritted his teeth and said "Dammit! Our guns won't be enough to stop them from reaching the gate for long... once they're inside... I don't think even God can save any of us..."

But being an hardened military man, Hsu quickly regain his cool and said "Get back into position! We'll find a way to hold em' off!"

...

_Back at the tank..._

As the tank slowly rolling behind the Legion's assault army at safe distance; Troy silently controlling the vehicle while Rei making sure that her Scoped Hunting rifle is working properly as she pulled the bolt back to check the chamber then push it back into place while Takashi remove the magazine from his Automatic rifle, take a look at it then slap it back in.

Rei then stood up, pop open the hatch and look through the binocular for a couple of seconds before she said "Uhhh guys... I can see Freeside from afar... almost time!"

Troy look at the tank rounds placed next to his seat and said "Okkk... we've got only 5 rounds so... no room for missed shots! Save them for the deathclaws..."

The merc then said to Rei "Once I fired the first shot, use the coaxial gun and aim for the infantries!" which Rei nodded in acknowledgment.

The three then keep following the army from behind.

...

_Freeside..._

"INCOMING ENEMY!" A solider stand guard on the wall shouted. This alert everyone to get into battle position.

Hsu quickly get up to Rika and LeBec's position as he take a look through the binocular. The man was nearly froze at the sight. Cage after cage being pulled by the army's biggest and burliest warriors followed by the massive infantries and Howitzers cannon. Leading the infantries were indeed Vulpes Inculta with his signature wolf pelt helmet and a arrogant, soulless look on his face.

Hsu took his eyes off the Binocular and said silently "God help us..." before turning around and said to his men "ALRIGHT BOYS!THIS IS IT! PREPARE THE MORTARS!"

The soldiers below quickly took out the mortars gun placed in the back of the truck provided by the Boomers, then climb up to the wall and set them in position. A couple of soldiers carried a large crate of mortar shells quickly followed. From the looks of it, they only got 10 shots.

Hsu can feel sweat rolling down his forehead as he look at the approaching Legionaries. The army stopped about one-third a kilometer away from Freeside. No speeches needed; Vulpes ordered the men "Wait here! Sent the deathclaws out first... They'll prey open that door for us! Then the REAL massacre begins!"

The Legionaries quickly followed his order and push the cages forward with a small escort team armed with Hunting and Varmin rifles following them for protection.

Seeing this, Hsu shouted "OPEN FIRE!"

Rika then quickly dumped a bullet right at one of the burly Legionary; killing him instantly. The others snipers also do their best to put down as much as they can before they managed to let the Deathclaws loose.

Kohta seems to do a good job as he mowing down the escort team. However The big burly legionaries managed to open one of the cages. And the moment it opened; A deathclaw with a collar on it's neck step out; look at the fresh meats on the wall of Freeside that are turning their fire onto it's highly tough skin and roared.

The moment the deathclaw charges toward the gate and most of the NCR's fire has been focused on it. The Legionaries quickly use this precious time to open the rest. It wasn't long until all the other 19 cages were open. The Legionaries was wise enough to slowly back away and out of sight before the deathclaw turn their attention on them.

LeBec gulped as he looking at the pack of 20 deathclaws charging viciously at the wall. The bullets from the machine guns and rifle combine only managed to took out one deathclaw and maimed another to slow it down. The other 18 walking nightmare are still up and strong; and they're out to make mince meat outta anything behind the Freeside's front entrance.

Hsu signal the mortar team to commence fire; and they did. It only took 1 minutes and 55 seconds for the team to emptied the whole mortar shell's crate. The shells managed to kill of 3 more and injured one. That leaves 15 and a half deathclaws still active and ramming their horn onto the gate.

Of course, with the deathclaws right next to the gate. House's laser system could not fire at them without having to cut through the gate itself. Leaving Hsu, the soldiers and armed citizens have to fend them off with flimsy bullets.

LeBec signal the guy in his team to ready the RPG. After the two done load the only rocket they got inside. The young Private first class get down on one knee; aim and open fire at the deathclaws below. The rocket rammed into the crowd of deathclaws below and went off; killing 2 more. The shockwave knocked him and his teammate down from the wall. The poor soldier seems to be unconscious as he hit the ground. LeBec on the other hand quickly grabbed a rusty metal bar sticking out of the side of the wall to stopped his fall then drop safety to the ground.

16 deathclaws left. The gate doesn't seems to be able to hold on much longer. Suddenly a loud bang emmited from behind the Legion army and in split second; a deathclaws were blown into red meaty bits. The monsters turn around to see what killed their kin; and so did the Legion. In front of them was a lone Tank with makeshift outer armor plates with a smoking turret cannon.

Vulpes gritted his teeth and said "Cowardice tactics!" and signal his demo team to make scrap out of Troy's tank.

Inside the tank, Troy just shouted "WOOOO! I LOVE THE SOUND OF CANNON FIRE IN THE EARLY MORNING!" then turned to Rei and said "Smoke those pricks with the RPGS!"

Rei quickly does so as she pull and held onto the coaxial gun's trigger and aim the bulletstorm at the incoming demolition Legionaries while Takashi load the second tank shell into the cannon and Troy just aim and pull the trigger. Since the Infantries weapons are mostly conventional bullets so they just bounced off the tank's surface harmlessly.

Despite being mow down, the Legion army keep their formation together and push on toward the tank. The deathclaws are also began to turn their attention toward the tank and left the gate.

Not wasting any moments, House quickly operate his laser defense system and slice off about 6 of them with burning red laser beam. Odds seems to be slowly turn to the NCR's favor. But not for long; before House could finish off another deathclaw; a loud cannon fire emitted from the Legion's army and the next thing he knew; the upper part of his tower is gone. Tore apart by the Legion's howitzer. The CEO of New Vegas only managed to said "_**Well that's not good!"**_ before he disconnected from the laser defense system.

Hsu was not pleased to saw the top of Lucky 38 fell to the ground and shattered into useless metal scraps. The Colonel gritted his teeth and snarled "DAMMIT!" before he took a service rifle from a soldiers and open fire at the Legion's infantries. His marksmanship is outstanding for a man who used to be a research scientist as he killed about 8 of the Legionaries protecting Vulpes in just one spray. Ethan was also just emptied another cartridge from his battle rifle as a signature "Ping" sound came up while an empty cartridge sprung out from the rifle's receiver. The ex-courier loads his final cartridge into the rifle and said " You better have a backup plan Colonel!"

As Hsu reload his rifle, he look at the deathclaws charging toward the tank while the Legionaries began to draw back and keep their distances. Since just because the deathclaws were tamed does not mean that they won't kill their masters in their blood-drunk rampage. The Colonel then look at Ethan and said "Sooner or later those Howitzers are gonna tear this gate down... When that happened... Retreat deeper into the town...lot's of covers and empty building to fight them off!"

Sensing the odds is unstable for them, Vulpes order the soldiers to form a line of defense from the metal shields made from scrap metal plates welded together that they brought along. The commander of the Legion's attacking army then signal the Howitzers to fire another barrage.

The moment the barrage started. The real casualties count began to roll as the shell tore the streets and houses aparts. Soldiers and armed citizens were either injured or die from the shockwaves and shrapnel. Hsu were covering his ears and shouted "WE CAN'T KEEP THIS UP IF THOSE HOWITZERS STILL STAND!" Right at that moment, a shell fell onto the Mick n' Ralph's store and blew up a large portion of it. The brothers was also take part in the fight look at the damage and grunted in unison "AW SHITTT NOT AGAIN!"

Souichiro were helping the wounded to a safe distance as he shouted "I WOULD FIND SOME COVER FOR MY TROOPS IF I WERE YOU COLONEL!"

Hsu knew there is no other way. He has to retreat, or else there won't be anyone left to defend Freeside. The Colonel, Ethan, Kohta, Rika and the others got down from the wall as fast as they can and signal everyone to retreat further in.

...

Only 3 shells left. Troy told Takashi to load another as he drove the tank forward the charging creatures. The tank managed to crush the smaller ones; about 4-5 of them before he turn the cannon and tore a bigger deathclaws charging from the left. The creatures's bloods and skin splattered all over the tank hull as he blew it to pieces. That left 10 deathclaws still try to smash the tank with their massive horns.

Rei managed to smoke one more deathclaw before the coaxial gun was empty. The young girl began to panic slightly as she said "Shit... Shit! I'm out!"

Takashi just finished loading the 4th shell into the cannon as he said "We have to get to the others chief! I only got 3 magazines left for my rifle and Rei's rifle isn't an ideal weapon to take out a bunch of walking dinosaur skin monsters!"

Troy turn the cannon to a deathclaw who was ramming it's horn into the tank's front armor and fired. The shot tore the creature in half and made the three duck away from the driver's window due to the shock wave, dust and the monster's flesh flying into the cockpit.

The merc look at the two and said "I need you two to listen carefully... I'll going for the .50 cal outside... Takashi right? You just step on that pedal there and don't remove your foot until we ram into the wall of Freeside!"

Takashi nodded as he sat on Troy's seat while the merc prepare to pop open the hatch. The moment the tank began to move and pick up speed; Troy open the hatch, climb out and man the .50 cal machine gun; pull the bolt back to chamber the rounds then open fire on the pursuing deathclaws.

Thanks to the NCR's intense fire on the Legion's phalanx formation, they can only slowly advance and don't have time to return-fire. As the tank roll forward, leaving a trail of bullet shells discharged from the machine gun Troy was using; the merc gave a loud and long battle cry as he spray the pursuers with meat shredding .50 bullets. The lead storm took out 3 more deathclaws. Leaving 5 alive and still chasing after the tank.

Troy's machine also ran out of ammo before he can do some damage to the next deathclaw.

The merc then shouted to his crew inside the tank "Rei! Load that last round in! and give me your rifle!"

Rei quickly do what the merc said and pick up the shell then load it into the cannon and gave her scoped hunting rifle to Troy. After he got a hold of the rifle. Troy said "Takashi! Rotate that cannon to the right until I say stop!"

The young man didn't waste a moment in doing so. Troy were observing the cannon's aim from the outside. He waits until it pointed at the Legion's Howitzers and shouted "STOP!" then shouted "FIRE!".

At that moment, his adrenaline kicks in. Everything began to slow down in his eyes. He just look at the charging Deathclaw carefully and began to inhale, exhale deeply three times.

Takashi was just pulled the trigger on the cannon. Troy can see the flam spew out from the cannon and the shell flew out clearly. Knowing it's his cue; in a split moment; Troy look at the first of the 5 deathclaw then raise the rifle up and just pull the trigger without needing to look through the scope carefully. The bullet exited the barrel and pierced into the creature's eyes; the damage didn't kill it but it did made the creature staggered; stopped and growl in pain.

Not stopping there; Troy quickly pull the bolt back; chambering another round; look at the second deathclaw and repeat his lighting speed actions. The shot once again landed into the creature's eyes; staggering at like it did to the first one. At Rei and Takashi's amazement; the merc emptied the entire clip with peak human's speed and every single one of those hit landed into the 5 deathclaws eyes. Stopped them in their track; but not enough to kill them.

Troy got back into the tank and close the hatch before he gave the rifle back to Rei who was still have her jaw hanging in awe after witnessing what he just did. The merc then casually said "Incoming!".

Right at that moment. The tank rammed into the Freeside wall. Thankfully, the crew only suffered minor soreness from the sudden impact. The moment the tank rammed into the wall; the shell Takashi fired finally reached the Howitzers; and with sheer luck, it it the highly explosive shell crates. Caused a chain reaction and blew them all up like a scene straight out of Michael Bay's movie.

Troy was the first to shook off the pain and said to his crew "C'mon! We gotta get back in there!" and pop open the hatch. Rei and Takashi quickly follows him out of the wrecked tank and help the merc push the gate open as fast as they can.

The deathclaw beginning to catch up to the three. Takashi mumbled as the three managed to open the gate wide enough to get in and began to close it back "We're gonna make it! We're gonna make it! We're gonna make it!... "

Just second before the deathclaw reach the gate. The three finally closed it. As they back away from the weakened metal structure; they heard a very loud bang on the other side. The gate managed to stop the deathclaws from advancing; But not for long since it's has been weakened gravely by the howitzers fire earlier.

Rei, Takashi and Troy then look at each other and began to chuckle; then the awkward chuckles turns into laughs for no particular reasons. The three didn't even notice everyone were staring at them intensely. Especially Hsu and Ethan; The colonel quickly walk toward the three and said "Where the heck were you three been?"

Troy dusted the sands off of his shorts and his golf shoes then smirked "Sightseeing!" which is not the answer that Hsu expected to hear but before the man could retort; he saw a small group of Securitrons deployed by House rolling toward the gate from all directions; one of the bots stopped in front of Hsu and House's voice can be heard from the bot itself "_**Get your men and my citizens further into the town, use the debris and empty buildings as cover! My bots can buy you some times but not for long!"**_

Hsu sighed "That WAS my plan!"

The bot quickly reply "_**And I just reminded you to take it into motion instead of asking useless questions Colonel!"**_

Ethan look at the gate and said "You get them to cover first Colonel! I'll help the bots to hold them off!"

Hsu silently nodded and rally the others to go with him. That leaves Tadashi, Souichiro, Ethan, Rei, Takashi, Saeko, Kohta and Troy along with the group of Securitrons buy the NCR some times. Tadashi readied his M3 Grease gun he just took from the truck and said "I'm not planning to die here yet kid!"

Souichiro silently draw his katana while Ethan cracked his neck and draw his .44 revolver then spin it as he look at the gate. They can hear the rumbling, repeating sounds behind it. The deathclaws are quickly making their way in by ramming into the gate, further and further weaken it. Saeko also drew her katana and Troy's onyx katana that she took from House's suite when Troy rolled out of town with Rei and Takashi earlier as she said to her man "Don't do anything stupid alright big guy?"

Ethan smiled back "Can't promise you that sweetcheeks!"

Troy just gave them a disgust look and grunted "Ughhh... Couldn't you two wait until we KILL THEM ALL?"

Ethan smirked at Troy under his helmet "Jealousss?"

Troy sighed as he draw his twin pistols "Jealousy is the fear that someone may take away something that belongs to you! Now that being said... Tell me, do you have anything that belongs to me?"

Ethan awkwardly replied "... No!"

Troy then look at Ethan with a triumphant smile and said "Then why would I be jealous?"

The ex-courier just stood silently; knowing he just got owned by a goofball in a pink shirt, a shorts, wearing a pair of golf shoes with knee high socks and a fishing hat on his head.

Being a ex-military man himself; Troy look at the empty building around then said "Taking those creeps head-on is suicide even for a mutant like me! Use those building as vantage points and pour lead down on their heads! Let the bots thin them out first!" and quickly walk toward the building where Rotface always sit in front of and hid there.

The others quickly does the same; while Rei,Takashi and Kohta chose to hide with Troy. The bots are still at their position and pointing their built-in machine guns at the weakened gate that barely able to hold itself together. As the loud bangs on the gate getting louder and more frequent, it won't be long until the gate is down and the walking meat grinders will enter the small town of Freeside.

Troy look at the three and said "You three should have retreat... I can't really guarantee my own safety in this scenario... let alone your safety!"

Kohta rolled his eyes "Puh-leese! We heard that line like several times from Ethan! And look at us now!"

Troy then saw a grenade launcher on Kohta's hand and a bandolier full of 44. Grenades on his shoulder; the merc then said "Where the heck did you get that?"

...

Meanwhile on the other side...

"C'mon! stay with me soldier! You're gonna be fine!" Holiday said as she apply some antibiotic powder on a young soldier who was hit by a shrapnel in the lower region, around the waist. Yuriko was helping her by held her hand down onto the bleeding wound. The young man seems to be in pain but he can't even say a word or scream; his face was pale; his eyes were wide open and fill with fear, pain; his mouth were wide open with blood flowing out from it.

Ethan's mother then shouted at another corpsman "WE NEED MORE BANDAGES HERE!".

The young female corpsman quickly grab a nearby medical kit and run toward Holiday, pass a young soldier with bandage wrap around his forehead and left eye. The young man was smoking a cigarette; his hand was shaking rapidly as he put the cigarette in his mouth.

The King himself and his boys were also help tending the wounded and get them back into his HQ for safety. The charismatic gang leader look at Hsu, who was talking to a young Freeside civilian who was about to breath his last. He suffered severe burns from a exploding Howitzer's shell. As the colonel held onto the young man's hand tightly for a couple of seconds, he passed on. The King sadly look down at his feet and sighed with his eyes closed.

The gang leader then look at Rivas, Julie, Christine, Veronica, Saya, Kiriko and Kelly-ann who were tending to the minor wounded soldiers and civilians next to his HQ entrance for a moment before turning his gaze at Lily; who just stand against a wall with a chainsaw on her hands and a strange blank, yet somewhat sad expression on her face as she look at all the deads and wounded around her; she doesn't seems to be affect or scared when seeing these things. Meaning that the young woman've been through some harsh and bloody violent times in her past.

As Hsu covered the deceased young man with a large blanket he stood up and look at the entrance that separate the two areas and said "It's too quiet over there..."

Right at that moment, he heard a very loud bang; meaning the gate has finally been destroyed; followed by a large fearsome roar; then several gunshots were heard.

Everyone also heard it as they fell quiet and turn their eyes at the entrance. What they heard next were metallic sounds ramming into concrete and growling; meaning that the bots did managed take out some more deathclaws but are also suffer casualties.

It wasn't long until the gunfires stops. As everyone silently wait for the result; they heard a loud and angry roar; the bots did not manage to take out all of the creatures, which is the worst case scenario for the citizens and the NCR right at this moment.

Suddenly they heard a loud explosion and a painful growl from the deathclaws behind the entrance; followed by a loud scream "SUCK ON THAT BIOTCH!". It was Kohta and his grenade launcher.

Then everyone could hear Troy's scream "TAUNTING WON'T KILL THEM TUBBY! KEEP SHOOTING!" then followed by another explosion, and another.

Everyone then heard more gunshots, obviously from Ethan and Troy's group. The creature seems to be hurt but not severe as it's roar can still be heard loud and clear. Then come a loud bang; seems like something smashed into a concrete surface and shattered it; followed by Ethan's voice "YOU OK SWEETCHEEK?" then Troy's voice "DAMMIT I'M OUT!"

Everyone then hear Troy's voice once again "HEY! HEY PUT ME DOWN MUTATED RUDOPLH!"

Then there were some laughter coming from the other side, followed by Troy's voice "OH THAT'S RIGHT! LETS ALL LAUGH AT THE FUCKING GOOFBALL IN A PINK SHIRT WHO THINKS HE COULD KILL A DEATHCLAW WITH HIS TWIN PEEWEE GUNS! WHO IS NOW ONLY GOT 5 SECOND UNTIL HE BECOME DEATHCLAWS CHOW AND THEN DEATHCLAW'S SHIT AFTER 2 HOURS!"

Then a loud shotgun blast emitted from the other side; followed by two distinctive swoosh sounds that can only created by swinging something thin and sharp through the air. They then heard a thud and Troy's voice saying "MY LEFT METAL-PLATED BUTTCHEEK!" then a loud growl and another loud thud. Ethan's group; specifically Saeko and Souichiro had sliced the deathclaws legs clean off with their deadly katanas with the help of LeBec and his Trenchgun, saving Troy in the process.

Everything grew quiet for a second before they saw Ethan along with everyone else emerge from the entrance; mostly unharmed with the exception of LeBec, Kohta and Troy who suffered from minor cuts and bruises.

Saeko and Souichiro were covered with deathclaws blood as they walk toward everyone. Kelly-ann waste no time rushing toward her son and hugged him.

Lily look at him from afar and smiled. Not waiting for Hsu to say anything, Ethan said "We're not done yet colonel... Now we'll deal with the Legion's infantry!"

Hsu smiled "Those fuckers are a cakewalk compares to fighting deathclaws kid! Now get some more ammunitions over there... They'll swarm in any minutes!"

...

Back outside the front gate, Vulpes seems surprise and irritated by the demise of his deathclaws platoon. The man leading the attack then said to his troops "Looks like we've underestimated these insects! Move in... We'll paint the street red with their blood!"

...

End of part 1.


	47. Get off our lawn pt2

Chapter 41: Get off our lawn pt 2

_**Freeside...**_

Everyone was gathering outside of The Kings's HQ entrance to re-arm and patch up their wounds. With the deathclaws threat behind them, the resistance can now have a better fighting chance agaisnt the fearsome Legion infantry.

Ethan just finished reloading his .44 revolver and equip himself with a pair of Sawn-off shotguns from the Boomers's supplies cache. Saeko was just finish cleaning her Katana and the onyx Katana she borrowed from Troy. The young woman then zip open the upper part of her stealth suit, pull it down around her waist and tie it around; leaving her tank top exposed.

LeBec was talking to a couple of soldiers next to Lily who was starting up her chainsaw while humming some random decided to join the fight with Christine and Veronica. The trio prepared their weapons and gave each others a triple-sis-fists then grins at one another.

Hsu was reloading his Service rifle as he talked to Souichiro, the old japanese man said to the Colonel " If anything should happen to me... I want you to give this sword to Saya!" with a serious look on his face.

The colonel just started at Souichiro for a second before he chuckled "Give it to her yourself! I ain't gonna let you die today!" and chambering his rifle.

House's surveillance systems seems to detect the Legion's closing in, the CEO then spoke into the NCR's frequency "_**Colonel! We have exactly 20 minutes until the Legion step their filthy foot into MY jewel! I believe everyone is ready for what's ahead?"**_

Hsu said into his walkie talkie "well... thanks for the heads-up...!" then whispered "jackass!" which House seems to hear it as he replied "_**I heard that Colonel!"**_

Tadashi and Kiriko hugs their daughter tightly before Kiriko said "I think you should stay inside with the others and Takashi! You two've seen enough action for today!"

Rei obviously wasn't please with that request as she pouted "Mom! Dad! I'm not a little girl anymore! I can fight! I want to fight ! And I will fight!"

Kiriko hugged her daughter again and said "I know you can honey! But me and you father wants to see you two in a wedding ceremony without one of you sitting on a wheelchair one of these days!"

Rei blushed as she heard "wedding ceremony" and flustered "Wha... MOM! Don't say that outloud!"

Rei then look around and said "say... have you seen Takashi?"

Tadashi grinned "Well, we know both of you won't listen sooo..."

Rei awkwardly asked "Sooooo... what?"

...

_10 seconds later..._

"Ughhh! What happened?" Rei awoke to find herself inside the Kings HQ's stage room, all tied up and sitting next to her boyfriend who was also tied up. The young man look at her and said "You said no didn't ye?" which Rei nodded with a shade of red on her cheeks.

Takashi then lean his head agaisnt the wall and said "Man...that happen sooo... fast! Not even Troy can surpass that speed! Are you sure your parents aren't mutants?" Rei playfully ram her shoulder into his and chuckled "Knock it off!"

The two then heard Yuriko's voice, she was sitting with the other moms and Julie at the tables "You know, I would've done the same!" and smile gently at the young couple. Yuriko then look at Saya, who was holding a sleeping Alice in her arms; that sight made Rei's heart almost melt; she doesn't look like the angry, nerdy Saya she knew back in Tokyo anymore; Saya look more and more like a mother everyday she was with Alice. She even decided to stay inside and keep an eye on little Alice.

Holidays smiled at the sight "The girl seems more and more like us..." which the ladies silently nodded in agreement. Kelly-ann said "Oh! I wish my boy could find a girl like her!"

Julie then jump in "What about that fien..I mean Lily? She looks like she likes him!"

Kelly-ann then laughed "Beside the fact that she took my son's virginity! I think they look more like a... twin brother and sister... or something like that!"

...

Back outside, Troy was sitting on the curb as he frowned since he has to look at Ethan making out with Saeko right in front of his face at pointblank on purpose. The merc rolled his eyes and said "If I want to puke! I eat sewer waste you two!". Which Ethan gave him a devious glare with his eyes squinted.

The merc suddenly grab hold of his lower stomach and grunted silently. Ethan then said "Woah.. you ok?"

Troy smiled at the two and said "yea... damn stomach ache from looking at you two! Why can't you be more like Takashi and Rei?"

Ethan smirked "Ouch!" and walk away with his girl.

The merc wait until they both of out sight then check his stomach again. Unbeknown to everyone, when the tank rammed into the wall, he fell and have his ribs shattered as he slammed into the clutch; his stomach is in pain due to the bone poking into it; causing internal bleeding. Although his healing are faster than normal human being, but it's not Wolverine fast healing. If the wound is too big, he'll need medical assisstant in order to stabilize the wound so it can heal properly. Troy maybe a mutant with enchanced senses and biological attributes but he can still die from massive physical damages and other fatal causes like internal bleeding if they're too severe and doesn't get treat in time. Though he can still hold on to his life longer even with those wounds; Troy's life could also end if he was shot in the head and the heart, since his body cannot function without either of them just like any other humans without mutated DNA.

Of course Troy can just tell Julie right now, so he could be treated, but there's no time. He'll have to lie in bed for 2-3 days until the wound are stabilized, and he is not gonna lie in bed while his home getting attack. So the merc made a bold and utterly stupid decision to keep his wound to himself, since all the scars on his body implied that he had survived countless fatal wounds before, though the merc still not confidence that he'll be so lucky.

Troy look around for a bit before he took pull out one of his pistols, took out it's magazine and look; it was empty. Troy then pull the last .45 ACP round from his shirt pocket and look at it. Since the Boomers could produce much 45 cal ammuntions in time; his ammo supplies has been limited. This was the last 45 ACP round he could find. The merc then pull the rail back,insert the round into the chamber then push it back up.

He then stood up and quickly walks into the Kings HQ and walk right into the stage room toward Saya. He walk pass Rivas who was talking to Julie on his way toward the pink haired girl. He gently pat his mom's shoulder as he walk by her and said "I love you ma!"

Kelly was about to turn back and said the same to her son, but what she saw was Troy handing his twin pistols to Saya and whispered something in her ears. The young woman doesn't seems to be glad to hear it, there was a grim expression on her face as she listen to him. Saya nodded in agreement nonetheless after he finish his conversation and walk away, with only his Katana in hand.

As a mother, she can sense ill omen, she shot right up and stood right in front of her son as he was about to walk out, she tried to keep her composure and asked "You're ok honey?"

Troy smiled "Yea... having a stomach ache from the damn snack I have this morning! Killing some Legionaries should made it go away!"

Kelly then ask again "Wh..why did you gave your guns to Saya?"

Troy scratches the back of his head and said "Oh, I'm out of ammo! Beside, thos pistols grips are too dirty for your angelic hands ma! She'll hold onto it for me AND you won't have to soil those beautiful hands of yours!" and kiss her on the cheek.

Kelly then hugged him tightly,tigher than any hug she've ever gave him since the day he was born, he can hear a couple of sobbing from her as she said "promise me... You'll be here for dinner ok? Promise me!"

Troy hugged her back as tight as she did and said "... This is war ma! I can't really promise anything! Please... forgive me just this once! But I can't promise you i'll survive this one!... I've seen soldiers far more better than me in skills and experiences fall from a stray bullet... a lucky shot from the enemies! Shit like that happens to everyone, I'm no exception! That's why I have something I need you to promise me!"

Kelly began to cry silently as she clenched her and on his shirt and said "What is it?"

Troy smiled "I want you to take care of Lily whether I'd live throught this or not... She deserve a better life... a home that doesn't compose of pyschopathic killers and buckets as toilet seat! And she derserve a mother! Who doesn't mind the fact that she carry her bloody chainsaw around the house... curses from times to times... and dress like... a barbarian stripper!"

Kelly began to cry louder as she nodded. Troy kissed her forehead and said "In case I'd get smoked! I eh... I just want to tell you! Eh... You should try cutting your hair a little shorter try to wear some younger attire..like a hoodie or something..." He then hugged her one last time and walk out. Yuriko, Holidays and Julie sadly watches as Kelly reach her hand out to her son with tears streaming down her cheeks. They know that fear far too well, no mother could stand the fear of her child die before her whether the reasons.

Back outside, Troy can already hear the Legion's footstep approaching, they'd already inside the town's wall and the only thing keeps them going further in is the last line of defense, no barricades, only guns and melee weapons.

Vulpes saw the resistance army from afar as he smiled "Hmm... No hiding behind cover? Admirable! But foolish!"

The Legion commander then command his troops, who were still in their seemingly inpenetrable Phalanx formation to advance and ready their weapons.

Kohta was fired up as he tie a red headband around his forehead and pulls out two 10mm smgs. His arsenal also include a pair of sawn-off, a assault carbine on his back and a bandolier full of grenades.

Ethan look at the King and Hsu as the three nodded to each other to commence the attack. Troy quickly ran toward the group and watch then wait for his moment to strike.

Vulpes then said to the group while only 18 meters away "ready for your last pathetic attempt to define the almighty Caesar you insects?"

Ethan smirked "Fuck yea! And we also have something to declare!"

The King then point his 10mm smg at the shielded formation and said in unison with Ethan "If you're looking for troubles! You've come to the right place!"

Right at that moment, the King's men suddenly pop out from the windows of the abandonned building on both sides of the streets and throw grenades down on the infantries. The blasts took out a large portion of them and sent the rest in disarray. Kohta just stood there as he took off his bandolier, pull the pin off of one of the grenades and threw the whole thing right at the rambling infantries. The massive explosion further the Legion's casualties. Vulpes is enraged as he shouted "REMOVE YOUR SHIELDS! AND CHARGE!"

His troops quickly does so as threw drop their sheilds and open fire at the group. The defenders are not hesistate to return fire. The hailstorm of bullets began to cause causualties on both sides. Ethan, Hsu, Kohta, LeBec and the others are doing just fine. Kohta thre away his empty smg and pulls out his twin sawn-off and unload them both on a charging big burly legionary while LeBec uses his speed and cannibalism to terrorize the enemies by eating them one by one.

The King and his boy back away to their HQ door in order to guard it in case the Legion slip throught and began to take hostages or worse. Saeko performed a perfect teamwork attack combo with Souichiro and Troy with Troy using his adrenaline to block the bullets with his katana so Souichiro and Saeko could charge forward and slice them to pieces.

Troy's wound began to worsen but it's doesn't feel that painful thanks the adrenaline flowing inside his veins. Tadashi and Kiriko began to help getting the wounded to safety with Tadashi giving his wife cover fire while Kiriko help the injured ones.

Shizuka, Christine and Veronica was like Charlie's angels as they decimate the enemies with their weapons and martial arts skills. Shizuka had Christine to thanks for the martial art. The odds are on the NCR's side.

Vulpes finally ran out of ammo as he threw his lever action rifle away and pulls out a mean looking machete and charge toward the battling crowd. By that time, his troops and the NCR were also out of ammo as they went full on medieval on each others.

Incredibly, Vulpes is shown to be very formidable in melee combat as his kill counts raises everytime any NCR soldier charge at him. Hsu was also out of bullets as he was using his rifle as a club. The colonel gritted his teeth as he saw Vulped slowly advance toward him after the Legion commander just stab a young soldier right throught his neck then slice his head off afterward. Hsu gave out a loud battlecry as he charge toward Vulpes.

However the Colonel was knocked away by a shoulder ram from a Viking-like Legionary brute with a mean look on his face and blood on his beard. The big bad brute was topless with a big club made out of a big steel pipe wrapped with barbwires, he looked at Hsu with a blood-thirsty pair of eyes as he roared and swing the club downward, hoping to smash the man into red paste.

But before the club can reach Hsu, Ethan, Tadashi and Kohta tackled him all at once, the three men's force combined managed to topple the brute. Ethan look at Hsu and nodded as he began to smash the butt of his revolver down on the brute's face while Kohta and Tadashi try their best to hold the big brute down.

Hsu quickly got up and charge toward Vulpes. The two engaged in a hand-to-hand combat with Vulpes deliver the first strike, which Hsu quickly dodge it and return with a uppercut, the damage was not sufficient to stagger the Legion commander. He quickly grabbed both of Hsu's shoulder and slam his forehead onto Hsu's forehead multiple times then knock the Colonel off his feet by a haymaker.

Hsu was down on the ground as Vulpes draws his machete and go for the kill. But Hsu quickly kick Vulpes's foot, knocking him off his feet also.

Back to Ethan, Tadashi and Kohta, the brute has display humongus strenght as he stood up, dragging both Tadashi and Kohta who were try to pin his feet down earlier and trying to knock Ethan, who was still clinging onto his shoulder and clubbing the crud outta him with the ex-courier's pistol. Ethan was began to feel nervous as he shouted "GOD DAMMIT! What is this motherfucker's skin made of? Chuck norris's shit?"

Kohta was being dragged below as he shouted back "Maybe if you..."

Ethan quickly cuts him off "I DID try to choke him! His neck is like a fucking indian totem! And last time I check you can't choke a totem!"

...

Hsu seems to has lost as he was unconcious on the ground, Vulpes only substain minor bruises and cuts. But instead of finishing off the Colonel. He had bigger matters to finish. The Legion commander then walk toward the King's HQ, he knows that the only way to finish off such a battle is to use hostages; civillians hostages, females, childs, elders, it doesn't matter. As long as they have hostages, he basically hold the NCR by the balls.

Vulpes signalled a small group of his troops to follow him. Saeko was busy blocking relentless attacks as she realize what Vulpes were up to; she shouted to the others "GUYS! STOP HIM! HE's GOING FOR THE CIVILLIANS!" as she knocked a leagionary away and sliced his throat.

Souichiro was about to intercept the Legion commander but were blocked by his troops, thus slowing him down. Troy were about to do the same but he was stopped in midway due to the increasing pain in his stomach, his intense actions has worsen the bleeding inside his body, thus further weakening him. Troy tried his best to pump more adrenaline into his vein and dispacth as much Legionaries as he can while charging toward Vulpes. The King and his boys were too busy battling a group of Legionaries so as much as they wanted to save the civillians, they can't.

Lily was lost in her killing spree to notice as she was slicing Leginaries to pieces in the most gruesome ways possibles thanks to her new chainsaw. Her who body was covered by her victims's blood as she terrorizing the incoming Legion's troops with her elegance but deadly ballerina-like swings. The Legion's troops were actually running away from her.

Troy almost caught up with Vulpes but he was once again stopped in his track when the brute managed to grab Ethan and threw the ex-courier toward Troy. The merc angrily shouted "GET OFF ME STUPID! HES GOING FOR THE CIVILLIANS!"

Ethan acknowledge the dangerous situation they're in as he got off of Troy, help him up and make a run for Vulpes along with Troy, while being pursued by the big brute. Troy quickly threw his katana right into the brute's head. Quickly dispatch him. Now Troy is pratically unarmed with only a old outfit as his armor on.

Kohta and Tadashi finally let go of the big bad brute after being dragged for so long on the ground; both grunted as they got up and starts fending off the charging Legionaries with their fists and the weapons they picked up from the dead Legionaries's corpses.

Vulpes noticed Ethan and Troy closing up on him. The Legion commander signal one of his man stays. Unbeknown to all, that trooper was part of an elite force of the Legate's army, armed with the Legion's newest weaponry. The troop turned around, look at both charging men from under his wolf skin helmet. The trooper took out parts of his armor and a large tube from his back, quickly put them together. The finishing result looks like a fire extinguisher. However as the trooper activate it, the gadget spray out a atomic flame that forcing the two to stopped. The Legion has found a way to use the toxic waste around the wasteland and combine them into a deadly atomic flamethrower. However this is a miniturize model of the original product, thus limited the amount of atomic fuel that can be carry.

And due to the time costing procedure to assemble it, the trooper weren't able to use it earlier, but thanks to that; alot of NCR and civillians were spared from having to burn to their death by atomic fire.

Nonetheless, Troy and Ethan has failed, they can't get pass this guard without being light on fire. Vulpes already in with his troops and screaming can be heard. Ethan gritted his teeth in anger just like Troy who was hearing his mother and Alice's scream.

Hearing the screaming from the HQ seems to fuel everyone with anger and the strenght to push back the attackers. The NCR troops, the civillians and the whole gang quickly went into Gorilla mode and kill the remaining Legion's troops and charge toward the King's HQ.

They were too late. Vulpes and his troops walkout with a triumphant smile on his face with the hostages. He was holding Saya and Alice hostage personally while the trooper with the flamethrower walk behind the crowd of civillians and point his weapon at them. Hsu got back to his feet just in time to witness the scene. The Colonel punched the ground in anger since he lost to such a cowardice tactic.

Vulpes then proudly declared "Now listen maggots! Surrender now! And I'll make your death swift and painless! But your prescious family will be kept alive... to serve the almighty Caesar until the day they perish! Refuse and every single one of you shall die... slowly and painfully!"

While Souichiro and Saeko have more than enough skills and speed to kill them all, but it will come with a cost, a great cost. Their concience does not allow them to pay that price. Everyone watches their family crying in dispair hoplessly, serving the Legion as slaves is a fate much worse than death for any human being in this wasteland.

Troy knew in his heart that with his remaining strength he can easily charge toward the one with the flamethrower, kill him, snatch his weapon and fries the rest while the civillians make a run for it. But it will come with a price: Since he's not immortal and atomic fire is far more deadly than regular fire by a thousand times as they're highly toxic. Even if he survive that, he'll be disfigured and might have resort to lie in bed until he's die of natural causes. With the internal bleeding worsen by the seconds combined with being burn by atomic fire would be too much damages for his enhanced healing cells to work their magic in time.

Saya was looking at Alice as she held tight to the little girl. Saya had hidden Troy pistols behind her back, she was wearing a jeans so she could snug them into her waist. Moreover, since Vulpes were too confident that he will win this battle. He didn't even bother check his hostage for concealed weapons.

It's now or never, if Troy doesn't do anything, everyone will die, or worse. His home will be lost, his mother will die, Alice will die. He couldn't bare to see another little girl died because of him, never again. Troy then look at his mother, who was kneeling next to Yuriko and the others.

Kelly knew that look in his eyes, he's gonna do something heroic and stupid. She slowly shakes her head and began to sob. Troy silently said "I'm sorry ma!" and look straight at the flamethrower carrying trooper then charge forward. Rei and Takashi who was also in the hostage group and still getting tied up shouted "NOOOO!" as they saw Troy doing so.

Acting on instinct, the trooper point his flamethrower at Troy and fire. It only take a split second for his whole body to light up like a torch. He can hear his mother scream tearing through the sky and the walls of Freeside. But these things didn't distract him. Troy, while still on fire, screamed and punch the trooper, broke his arm,snatch his flamethrower and spray the bastard with it. The trooper shrieked in agony as he fell down on the floor, rolling, twichting and finally died as the flame consumes his flesh.

Vulpes were too shock too react, this gives Saya the window she needed, the pink haired girl pulls one of the pistols out from her back and pointed at Vulpes's crotch then pull the trigger. Luck was definitely on her side as she grabbed the loaded pistol with the very last bullet that Troy put in earlier. Vulpes screamed in pain as he let go of Alice and Saya when the bullet pierce throught his balls.

The hostages quickly stood up and run toward the NCR troops and the gang, who quickly charges up and kill the pursuing Legionaries to dead. Hsu, Lily, Rivas and Ethan tried their best to hold Kelly ann back as she struggling out of their grip to ran for her burning son. The love for her son powered the woman so much it actually give the four persons a hard time try to hold her down.

Now there's only Troy and Vulpes, the Legion commander watches in fear as the burning man walking toward him with his body completely consumed by the fire. Vulpes look Troy in the eyes and asked "What are you?"

Troy said nothing as he choke Vulpes to death with his burning hands and said "Death!" before he fell to the ground.

Everyone took off their outter garments and rush toward Troy and desperately try to out out the fire. It actually took nearly a minute for everyone to finally put out the ferocious atomic flames wrapped around the merc's body.

Kelly ann quickly pick up her son, crying loudly as she screamed "TROY! TROY BUDIANSKY! DON'T YOU DIE ON YOUR MOTHER YOU HEAR?"

Saya, Alice, Rei, Takashi, Lily and Rivas all gathered around him, they all put their hands on his hand and held on to it tightly. Everyone who know him gathered around as well. Troy's body was ravaged by the flame, but he still have enough strength to speak. He looks at his mom, Lily and Alice and smiled "... You know... I'm looking at the most beautiful sight ever!"

Lily then look at the direction his eyes were pointed at to find a banner on the wall next, it seems to be a advertisement for Vance's energy weapons discount, it reads "_50 % off on Gauss cannon, two free energy cells included"_

Lily blankly said 'Wow it is beautiful! It's like giving the damn thing out for free!" and look back at Troy and said "Anyway, you're gonna be ok right? I mean... we've just became friends and... GOD DAMMIT TELL ME YOU'RE GONNA BE OK!"

Ethan took off his helmet and look at the merc. Troy look back at him and said "Nice job! Tough guy!"

Ethan just sadly smiled and nodded back.

Troy then look at Alice and Saya and said "You better raise the kid into a fine young lady ye hear?" which Saya nodded with a wryly smile and tears in her eyes. Alice, who barely knew the man, was also hold onto his hand and start sobbing as she said "Don't go uncle Troy! I haven't get big brother Ethan to apologize to you! Please... don't go!"

Saeko had to turn away and try to held down her emotion. Kohta took off his red headband and just lowered his head.

Troy then took a slowly inhale and said to Lily "Get yourself a makeover would you? You look like a psycho stripper!" which Lily smiled in return "Fine! But I ain't grow my hair out! Too girly!"

The dying merc than said "dammit it's like reading a freaking will or something!... Most boring death scene ever!" which caused a couple to giggled.

Troy then look at his mother and said "Ma! Don't forget our promise aight?" which Kelly replied by hugging him tighter and cry as she nodded furiously. Troy then look at the others and said "Guys... I eh... don't know most of you but eh.. it's been a pleasure! Sorry about your shop Mick!" which Mick smiled "I'll find ye in hell soon buddy! And I'll make you pay for the damage myself!"

Troy then said "One more thing... please decontaminate your freaking hands would ye? You guys've been touching my crispy radiated ass for like... minutes!"

Knowing his time is near as his breathing gets harder, his vision began to blurred; Troy smiled at his mom and said " See ya around ma!" and took his last breath.

Kelly's eyes were wide open, she was frozen. She just look at her son's hand fell softly to the ground for a second before she screamed his name. Saya couldn't hold it any longer, she hugged Kelly and began to sob loudly with her. Lily lowered her head and gritted her teeth. Everyone was silent with hats off and their heads lowered. Takashi was holding on to Rei as she cry under his chest. Holidays hugged her son and softly cries, since she know this type of pain too well.

Then, it began to rain, just like the day Lucie die in Troy's arms. The battle was won, but no one cheers on, no celebrations, just silent sorrow. A mother lost her son in return for the town's saftely. House was also watching as he said into the radio "_**My... deepest condolences! You can say I was just being polite because I have to, I understand! My bots will clean up the legion's bodies... and assists you with giving the ones that gave their lives for this paradise a proper burial!"**_

Hsu didn't say a word in return as he look up in the sky and feel the rain touching his skin after so long.

...

At the funeral, everyone was attending, including the King, the leader of the Kings gang gave his eulogy for the deaths just like everyone who had their loved ones fall in the battle. Kelly ann was standing next to Lily, Rivas, Yuriko, Kiriko and Holidays. Kelly was holding Lily's hand and silently said "My son... he... he really cared about you you know?"

Lily look at Kelly with a confused expression as she continued "He told me... to take you in... giving you a home... and a better life than the one you had!"

Lily still silently listen; Kelly look Lily in the eyes and said "Are you ok with it?"

Lily was still silent as she stared at Kelly, nobody ever treat her this nicely since the day she know how to walk and fight. The young woman then reacted the only way she know how. She just hugged Kelly tightly without saying a word nor shedding a single tear.

Saya was sitting next to Alice and LeBec as she look at the twin pistols that Troy gave her and remembered what he whispered in her ears "_In case... i die... I want you to keep it... and give it to Alice when shes old enough... She's a kind-hearted little girl, I know she won't use these babies to break the law! Oh and clean it frequently would ye? I want them to look new when she gets them! It's a shithole out there in the Mojave... even a little angel like her needs protections... don't get me wrong, your parenting is great.. but it's not gonna help her plug a Legionary, rapist or fiends.. or raiders from 20 meters away."_

Alice was still sad as she said "Mommy! What are you doing with uncle Troy's guns?"

Saya kisses Alice on her forehead and said "It's a secret honey, uncle Troy made me promise not to tell you what it is until you're 18...orr at least 16 if you're behave!" LeBec just smiled as he hugged Alice and Saya.

Ethan and Saeko was still standing next to Troy's grave with his head down. The ex-courier was looking at the merc who took part in the ambush that nearly killed him silently before he said " I'm... I'm sorry!" and walk back to Freeside with Saeko and the others.

The rain just went on for hours, showering down the grim amosphere around Freeside. At the King's HQ, everyone gathered inside, the King himself sang to the audiences a series of sad songs in tributes to those who have lost their lives. Ethan were sitting with the whole gang, looking at Kelly who was sitting with Lily, the young woman with the chainsaw rest her head on Kelly's shoulder as she was napping. The gang were totally silent as they watches the King perform.

...

Back at Caesar's fort, the leader of the Legion were enraged at the loss, he kicked down a torch and pace back and forth, grinding his teeth and said "Blast those stubborn insects! One of my finest armies... crushed by a pack of lowlifes!"

One of his advisor asked "Ol' Caesar! We can still take on Hoover Dam! I'm sure Legate Lanius won't fail you! As he has never failed you!"

Caesar stopped and said "You might be right... but Hoover Dam is the decisive battle of this war! We CANNOT FAIL! We'll have to delay our final assualt on Hoover Dam until we fully armed ourselves with the most powerful weaponry, only then can we secure our final victory and take over New Vegas! We need a new fortress outside of Vegas! Sent all the men you can to the other states! Search every vaults, every caves, find every single blueprints, weapons, recruits every soldiers you can! Leave no stones un-turned! Let them have their temporary victory! We will return, and when we do, they will regret the day they defy ME!"

...

End of chapter 41.

_**Alright, since Fallout 4 is on its way, I would like to hear some opnions from you guys: Should I use elements from the trilogy's newest installment in the story? **_

_**After this chapter will be the story-arches regarding the side quests and dungeons (vaults, caves), prior to the final battle. There will also be a time-skip. I would also like to hear you guys's opinions about this too.**_


	48. Little miss sunshine

Season 2: New threats, Old tactics.

Chapter 42: Little miss sunshine.

_10 years later..._

With the Legion moving out of New Vegas temporary to reinforce their arsenals and manpowers, things finally get a little better for the folks and the NCR, althought, new threats constantly rises in the Legion's absent, not as serious as the Legion but no less viscious. New Gangs, radical cults, more raiders pouring in from the other states. However thanks to the prescious alliance between the Boomers, the Kings and NCR, the folks can breath a little easier knowing that the three factions will always be there to put a stop to any minor attacks by the newcomers.

_Freeside..._

"I can't believe no matter how much work we put into this town, it still look like a shithole!" Hsu said as he was walking along the streets of the very place he and everyone fought on to protect a decade ago. He's now a General thanks to his recent works. Today he decided to take a break and visit Freeside, this is one of the few times Hsu ever wore a civillian outfit. Walking next to him was Carrie and LeBec, the two haven't change a bit after 10 years. Except for LeBec's new outfit. He now wore a tank top with cargo pants and boots.

Lieutenant Carrie then smiled "Aw c'mon Colonel! I think it's not as bad as it used to be! House actually start to act a litttttle less like a dictator! The King has improved their relationships with the people! And the sewers stop smelling like dead centaurs every we walk by it!"

Hsu smiled back "Well... still look like a shithole to me!"

LeBec then look at his lieutenant and said "Holy fucking shit! I didn't know you'd look this good wearing a dress!"

Carried slapped LeBec's back and said "Oh stop lying! By the way, how's your wife?"

LeBec has married to Saya, for real this time. They both taking good care of Alice throughout the years, honoring Troy's last wishes. Ethan and Saeko was also married, but the two didn't have plan to have any kids yet. The same goes for Rei and Takashi, and thanks to living with Ethan for so long, those two also didn't want any kids; of course Kiriko and Tadashi wasn't exactly pleased to hear it. But in this wasteland, they can understand why.

The young man scratches the back of his bald head and said "Well you know, still the same! I swear she looks younger every year, still fiesty like always! And Alice, she's more and more like Troy... since she turns 13... She's a natural with using dual pistols... His pistols to be precise! She jokes, swears like Troy does! Thank god she doesn't dress like a hooker! And she decided to be a bounty hunter and a vault explorer! Her mom obvously didn't please to hear it, but she know this day would come!"

Hsu sighed "Jesus! One thing I still don't understand! Of all the people she could look up to as a role-model, she chose Troy! She barely know the guy! But then there's no surprises if you think about it, he and Ethan aren't so different than one another! They both want to protect the innocents and kills those sons of bitches who tries to have their ways!"

As the three reached LeBec's new home, arranged by House, they saw Saya sitting on the curb, talking with Christine, Veronica, mrs Budiansky and Saeko. Saeko had really changed alot in 10 years; she tied her hair into a long pony tail and discarded her steath suit. She now wore a armored Vault suit, customized by Ethan himself. As a gift got her on one of their anniversaries.

LeBec said "sup ladies?" which Saya pouted at him "Billy Dean LeBec where have you been?" The pink haired girl had really grown a lot in 10 years. She is now taller than LeBec, she grew her hair out and tied it into a long braid, much like Lara Croft. She now wore the flak jacket that LeBec used to wear a few years ago accompanied with a pair of faded camo pants with boots and a couple of sticthes on it.

Her husband pat Hsu on his shoulder and said "Visiting my favorite General! and Souichiro, he just promoted me to coporal!"

Saya laughed "After ten years? My dad went up to captain in 2 months ye know?"

LeBec then asked Kelly Ann "Hey, where's Lily?"

Kelly ann jerk her finger toward the path to the westside and said "She went out with Alice! The two of them just took some bounty hunting job! Should be back any moment!" Kelly ann really look younger in her outfit, a plain hoodie with a pair of cut-off jeans she made herself. The matured woman even cut her hair short. On top of that, even now when she's in her 60s, Kelly only looks like she's was 45-48. It took her 2 years to finally got over the loss of her son and accepted Lily as her daughter.

Saeko then asked "Hey did you meet my husband there? At camp McCarran"

LeBec then said "Yep! He and Kohta're still yelling their asses off to the new recruits! You better be on defense! I saw alot of womans recruits drool over him! I didn't know part-time drill saergent was a thing now!"

Saeko smirked "Let them! The more the merrier!"

Lebec awkwardly said "You serious?"

Saeko frowned "Of course not!"

Christine then asked Saeko "is Shizuka still sleeping?"

The purple haired woman look at at their apartment and said "Yep! She drink like a freaking Russian tank last night! She and Rika are finally coming out..."

Christine is not very familiar with the term "coming out" so she tilted her head and said "say what?"

Saeko chuckled "It means they're both lesbians... or at least bisexsual! God! They're officially dating!"

Christine leaned back next to Veronica and said "Well why didn't you say so?"

Saya asked "Miss Holiday leaves pretty early today!"

Christine nodded "yea, Julie said she needed help with a pregnant woman at Fort Mormon! I guess I shouldn't be surprise that Ethan's mom will join the Followers one of these days!"

Hsu cleared his throat and said "Alright, it's nice to see you ladies! Now I need to enjoy one of my rare day off! I'll tell Alice and Lily you two've been looking for them if I run into the two! Ughh... Those fucking new gangs keep attacking the nearby towns... we have to dispatch more and more recruits there to deal with them! Souichiro seems to be really dedicated to his goal: kill all of those suckers ever since he heard about them moving into the Mojave! I don't know how he does it but it seriously put stress on my balding head!"

Saya smiled "Well that's my dad! When he set his mind on something! You'll have a hard time try go change it!"

Carrie said "After the Souichiro and Ethan wiped out the Powder ganger and news of the Legion moving out of New Vegas spread to other states... everysingle scumbags out there have been pouring here for a piece of the action...but so are decent folks and merchants! They built more settlements lately, trading, medical care... even Bars! In the middle of nowhere!"

Christine then said "yea... the Mojave are more lively than ever! Even the gas stations are operating again... although the gas supply is pretty thin! They do sell foods, ammos and waters! 10 years ago, they're all abandoned!"

Veronica added in "Not to mention cars and motorbikes began to roam around the Mojave! Most of them came from Detroit and Jersey! You know when was the last time I saw a real life, moving muscle car 10 years ago?"

Hsu laughed as he said "I get ye! Well... You ladies have fun chatting, I need to hit the casino in Vault 22!" and walks off with Carrie and LeBec. Saya husband then wave at her and shouted "Don't worry honey! She's with Lily! She'll be fine!"

Saya smiled as she shouted back "It's not her I'm worry about! Remember the rapist she caught last week? He'd be better off death than to live in jail with his dick cut off!"

After LeBec is out of sight, she turned back to the girls and sighed "I swear she's more and more like Troy every year! I always though she would ended up to be a... doctor... or... a Follower! Or at least my dad! But TROY!?"

...

_**Westside, right in front of Miguel's Pawn shop...**_

"Jesus how much longer do we have to wait for this dirtbag to shows up?" said Lily. She haven't change much, apart from her new half shaved mullet and new piercing on her ears. She ditched her old fiend uniform and donned a new sleeveless leather jacket, a pair of cut-off camo pants, and a old pair of combat boots with spiked toes. She still carry her chainsaw with her everywhere she go, with an addition of a sawn-off shotgun holstered on her waist. She was sitting next to Alice on the side walk as they wait for their target to arrive.

Alice smirked "It's a small town, he's a drug-dealer! And most drug dealer tend to stick to their familiar territorries! Ethan taught me that! He'll come around! Relax sis!" The little cute and innocent 7 years old Alice is now 17, all grown up and strong. She kept her old hair style after all those years; she wore an old cowboy hat with a couple of holes in it. A little something she found on one of her first journeys into the wasteland by herself without her parent's acknowledgment a year ago.

Alice holstered both of Troy's pistols behind her back with a hand made holster. She treasured the twin sidearms just as much as Troy did. Although she removed the silencers since she think they're not loud enough. The almost young adult now wears a old police kevlar vest over a white t-shirt. Accompanied with a pair of jeans snucked into an old pair of cowboy boots with spurs.

In addition, Alice also sport a combat knife on her left waist and a Ak-47 with a 5.56 mm rounds Magazine taped to another mag next to it with a Jungle tape style on her back. Thanks to the newly arrived weapon dealers and their new contracts with the Gun Runners, the AK-47 has become quite familiar of an image in New Vegas. The local militias, thugs, everyone who had the need to defend themselves now either own a Assault Carbine or a Ak-47, sometimes both.

Alice was whistling some tune while the two wait and observe the Apartment complex where Ethan killed the two traffickers 10 years back and said "Man... all those years and that place is still a shithole!"

Lily chuckled as she looking at a junkie wandering around the front entrance "What can you do? Drugs.. rape, prostitution've been around before the war... I wouldn't be so surprise if it still be around now!"

Alice adjust her hat and said "You think hes alone?"

Lily was still looking around as she said "Maybe, maybe not! He's probaly went out to find a hostage so he can blackmail some rich snobby jerk-off family! I hate saving hostages!"

Alice laughed "Aw c'mon! It isn't that hard! Remember when you and me try to neogiate with some hyped-up on Psycho lunatics with a fancy fat lady as their hostage?"

_Quick flashback..._

It was noon, Alice and Lily was having a stand off with 3 thugs from the lower part of Westside. The two girls was pointing their sidearm at the 3 thugs, one of them were holding a fancy looking and overweighted lady as their hostage, her husband seems to be hiding behind the two girls. One of the thugs said to the fat lady "You tell that pussy husband of your to pay me 500,000 caps! Or..."

Before he can finish, Alice quickly cut him off "500,000 Caps? Who do you think you got? Susan Boyle? I say 5,000 caps... No offense sir but your wife look more like Rosie O'Donelle!"

It seems like the fancy folks of New Vegas did know about Susan Boyle and Rosie O' Donelle even after more than 200 years. The fat lady seems to be offended as she yelled "How Rude!"

Alice then rolled her eyes and said "Ughh... I'm tired of playing! Sorry about the dress lady!"

As the woman said "What?" Alice suddenly aim at her skirt and fire the first shot. The bullet went right through the lady's dress and blew the thug's nuts off on impact. The flashback ends wish the echoing scream of the thug.

"Oh yea... I can still hear that satisfying scream in my sleep!" Alice said with a big grin.

Lily was tapping her finger on the chainsaw's blades and said "So what's the plan?"

Alice look at the apartment and said "Find him and kill him on the spot! If he had goons! Kill him AND his goons! Then collect the bounty! Playing around with him before we kill him doesn't sound so bad either!"

About 15 minutes of waiting. The two young bounty hunters saw a skinny, pale looking guy. About 5 foot2, shaved head. Topless,his torso was filled with religious tattoos. He wore a pair of jeans and dress shoes. He tucked a revolver in the back of his jeans. The guy was walking toward the apartment along with about 4-5 guys. Armed with Aks; these firearms had became more and more popular among the ruffians and thugs ever since they made their way into the Mojave's market.

Alice tap on Lily's shoulder and said "There's our guy!"

Lily pouted "Awww... Such a waste that we have to smoke the bastard! He's kind cute!"

Alice frowned "You know, one of these days you and I are gonna have to talk about your taste in men!"

With that, Alice stood up and walk toward the group, with both her hands behind her back, already grabbed onto the pistols grips.

As the two walk closer, Lily slung the Chainsaw on her back and readied her hand near the sawn-off's grip. Alice shouted at the group "Hey Spice boys! You got a little something on yer body!"

The moment she finished that sentence, Alice draw her 45. Automatics and emptied both clips on the group in a rainbow sweep motion. It took out about 3 of them. The rest, including the target draws their weapons and return fire. Lily draws her shotgun and dumped both shell into the group. Wounded one of the goons before she and Alice took cover behind a wall. The target quickly retreat into the building while firing at the two; leaving the wounded behind, wailing on the ground in pain.

After they have entered the building, Alice reloads her pistols, holstered them and walk toward the wounded thug with Lily. She stepped onto the thug's bleeding kneecaps. Causing him to shrieked and asked "How many of you dickheads is up there?"

The thug spit blood into Alice's face and smiled "Enough to fuck both of you whores to kingdom come!"

Alice wiped the blood off of her face and smiled before he stomp onto the wound twice, making him screamed in agony before she said "heh-heh-heh! Real funny tough guy! I need specific numbers? Or are you too much of a retard to count?"

The thug still haven't give in as he said "Suck my dick!"

Alice smirked as she draw one of her pistols and shove it in his mouth and said "How bout you suck mine first? Lily?"

The chainsaw weilding bounty hunter seems please to hear that it's her turn, she took out the chain saw, start it up and slowly lowered the spinning blades of death close to his crotch. This methods seems to be very effective as the thugs began to swirm in fear and gagged on Alice's pistols as she shove it down further.

The thug couldn't take it anymore, he tapped Alice's arm and gave her a thumb up gesture as a sign he agree to tell her. Alice smirked in satisfaction and remove the pistol from his mouth. Lily turned off her chainsaw with a bored look, since she looking forward to slice him into pieces.

The thug gasping for air to calm down before he said "Around 13-15 of us up there! Including the new guys! We always holed-up in the top floor!"

Alice frowned as she grunted "Dammit... I hate stairs!" before she knocked the thug out with the butt of her pistol.

As they opened the apartment's door, a very distinct odor of wet wallpapers, oils, rats dungs and corroded woods greeted them. The two took a deep inhale before they said in unison "Yep... it's a crackhouse alright!" before they went for the stairs.

Alice draw her AK and hold it to her side, using her shoulder as a cushion for the buttstock. Lily draw her shotgun and reloads it with the shells she placed on her belt. The two girls began to walk up the stairs with cautions. As they get to the 5th floor, 4 floors away from the gang's hideout; the two saw a patrolling thug armed with a hunting shotgun. Alice signal Lily to stay low and move quietly up the steps. Alice carefully aim her AK at the thug and pull the trigger. She switched the firing machenism to single shot mode earlier so only one bullet went out of the barrel and entered the thug's stomach.

As he staggered and tumbled back from the bullet's stopping power. Lily charge toward him, smash his head with her shotgun's butt and threw him off the stair. The two then look at the falling thug until his body spalttered all over the floor below and grinned before continue with their hunt.

As they climb the stairs. The gang up on the top floor can heard numerous gunshots and screams from downtairs. Meaning their buddies are getting killed and soon it will be their turn. The gang leader shouted to his remaining goons "I AIN'T GONNA DIE LIKE THIS YE HEAR? ANY ONE WHO CAN GET ME THE HEADS OF THOSE TWO BITCHES! WILL BE MY NEW LIEUTENANT! NOW GET OUT THERE!"

The goons silently move out with their weapons readied. As the thugs moving down the stairs, Alice and Lily just finish killed another goon patrolling around with their barehands.

Alice can hear the incoming footsteps so she crouched down and point her AK at the stair above. The first thug finally in her sight. She tap the trigger. And the thug went down. The other quickly rushes down,hoping to outgun her but were met with the same fate. Alice reload her AK and move up and Lily. She shot two more thugs on her way up without even stopping. Thanks to Alice's single shot skills. It only costed her one mag to kill half of the target's goons.

5 more goons were waiting for the girls on the eight floor. Alice can hear their footsteps and swearing; but can't determine how many are there. So she hid behind the wall on the stair and peek. The moment she show half of her face. Thugs opened fire; Alice quickly return to cover before the speeding bullet nailed her forehead. She carefully listen to the gunshots's distances and the differences between them before she said to Lily "About 5 of 'em! Aks and a couple of Smgs!"

Lily seems impressed as she said "How the heck did you know?"

"My dad taught me" Alice said with a grin. Lily draw her sawn-off and said "Well?"

Alice then heard a thug shouted "Keep them behind cover guys! I'm making a charge for it!" and smiled "We wait!"

The girls hear a battlecry from the charging thug getting louder, knowing their cue is now. Lily ran up the stair. Grab the thug before he can shoot at them and use him as a meat shield so the two can advance. Lily hold the shield while Alice follow behind and return fire with her AK. Lily noticed the grenade bandolier on the thug's now full of bullets holes body. She pulled one of the pins and shouted "I shove, we dive!" which Alice quickly acknowledge.

Lily then kick the body forward and the two ran away from the blast radius and dived into a empty room. Both covered their ears as the grenades went off. Taking out all 5 of the thugs.

Alice and Lily poke their heads to check for survivors with Alice fired a couple of shots into the hallway just to be sure. After confirming they're all dead. The girls quickly make their way to the top floor.

The moment the two reached the door to the hideout, they were greeted by a hailstorm of bullet from the gang leader's light machine gun with a long ammo belt. The leader was desperate as he yelled and spray the walls with holes. Alice and Lily stay as low as they could, lying with their face up and whistling quite casually.

It took a bout a whole 2 minutes for the leader to ran out of ammo. Lily was about to get up but Alice stopped her. Just as Alice predicted. He draw his revolver and dump every single rounds through the wall. After she counted 6 shots. Alice switch her AK into fully-automatic and spray the entire mag into the wall. After emptying the mag. Alice draw her pistols and nodded at Lily, signal her to move it.

The two kick the hole filled door open to fire their target,down on the ground. Already dead. He was hit multiple times in the stomach and groin. Lily smiled at a job well done while Alice went around the room to check for loots. She only found some meth vials and a couple of dozens of caps which she stuffed into her satchel. Alice brought as much type of meths to Julie and Arcade as she can so the two can done more reseach on them and hoping to find a suitable and efficient formula to cure the the folks who got hook up to the correpsonding type of meth.

As she cut off the leader's tattoed arm as proof for the payment. She noticed a wierd vial of meth inside next to the thug, it's half full. It seems like the leader consumed this before he engaged the girls. Alice have never seen this type of liquid meth before. It's aquamarine blue with the name "Badass" written on the piece of paper that stuck to the vial.

Alice said nothing before she put it in her satchel also. She pick up the thug's hand and said to Lily "Hey, wanna visit Julie after we get paid?"

...

End of chapter 42


	49. The man with the swastika

Chapter 43: The man with the swastika.

_Freeside, Fort Mormon…_

"Ah, good day to you my dear" said Eden, who was wearing his usual business suit; the A.I president is now an appointed deputy Mayor of Freeside, under House's rule; unlike House, Eden was much more friendly to the locals and more supportive. He spend most of his times at Fort Mormon to help with the homeless and such. A very rare image for a polictian to project even if he isn't a full human being.

Alice smiled as she walks inside with Lily. She then asked the man "Have you seen Julie mister Eden?" right before Zeke; her puppy, now a fully grown dog, ran up to her. Alice quickly sat down and hug her pet cheerfully as she said "Did you miss me? I miss you too! Yesh I do Yesh I dooooo!"

Before Eden can answer, Julie emerged from one of the nearby tent and said "How's the bounty hunting biz working out for you Alice?"

The young lady shrugged as she let go of Zeke "It's great, so far… I haven't got shot yet so yea, it's great… Anyway, I need you to look at something for me" as she took out the near empty vial labeled "badass" and threw it at Julie who quickly catches it.

The doctor take a look at it and say "A new drug heh? Alright… I'll get too it… Oh and uh, your mom's looking for ya" before she walk back into the tent.

Before Alice know it, she heard Saya's voice coming from behind "Alice Maresato Lebec! Where have you been?"

Alice feels a cold chill running her spine, she shuddered while slowly turn back to look at an angry Saya and Lily was nowhere to be found, seems like her too don't want to be around to feel Saya's wrath.

The young bounty hunter took off her cowboy hat and sheepishly said "Risking my life mowing down a building full of sweaty muscular men armed with assault rifles and a huge set of… drug brewing kit?"

Saya snarled "Did you got hit?" as she grabbed Alice, took off her kevlar and check every inches of her body from head to toe before her daughter chuckled "No mom I'm fine, beside this kevlar vest is three layer thick… it wouldn't do much damages if I got hit"

Her mom quickly protest "Ohh nono no lil missy, the next time you going out, we're getting YOU a power armor"

Alice sighed "Aw c'mon Mom… It's hot as a fucking sauna inside that suit… and it's heavy as heck, not to mention the refueling procedure!"

Saya quickly pinched Alice's cheek and said "What did I tell you about the F word?"

Alice said "Uhhh… thatttt it's a cool word and I should use it as much as I want?"

Saya sighed knowing that even though she's not related to Troy or Ethan, her daughter have grow more and more like both of them in both her actions, attitude and mannerism. Saya let go of Alice's cheek and said "Let's go home honey, your dad, miss Holiday and miss Budiansky are here for lunch"

Alice pick up her kevlar vest and follows her mom after she adjust her Ak-47 slung on her shoulder.

After the two left, up on Julie's office she and Arcade was examinating the drug Alice gave her. As the examination goes on, Julie's face grew grim as well as Arcade's own; Acarde said to his colleague "I though this actrocity was decommisioned long before the War…"

Julie bit her lips "Well looks like someone didn't get the memos… but moreover, they know how to re-create this formula…"

Arcade put on hand on his chin and said "Normally high risk projects like this, when decomissioned all of the vital formulas and reports would be destroy to protect the nation's secret and the big shots reputations.."

Julie step away from the table and said "ughh… then this obviously means they haven't shred those formulas and SOMEONE obviously got their hands on them andddd now we're holding one of those damn mass-producted vials... seeing as no one ever heard of it in New Vegas before… it was just made not long ago.. and have just began to slowly moving into this shithole from the other shitholes around the country"

Arcade sat down on a nearby chair and said "So… what can…we do?"

Julie rubbed her forehead and said "The only one who might know about where the heck these things flown in from is…"

Arcade seems uneasy as he said "Him?"

Julie nodded "Yep.. my ex.."

Arcade chuckled "I thought he left the *ahem* OTHER kind of Brotherhood for you.."

Julie smiled sadly "No… he left because he does have a concience which is good… but we're just too different to be able getting back together.."

Arcade said "You still seeing him?"

Julie smiled as she sat down next to the guy "Yea… not much but yea, I come visit him from times to times.. as a friend who needs a favor and someone to talk to.. might as well give him a call…"

…

_Saya's home…_

"… and then the rookie puked when he saw the bastard's arm in the bag I gave him.. Ohhhhohohoho man I could pay 500 caps just to see his face at that moment again" Alice said proudly as she nomming on her food.

LeBec and Ethan, who just got back from Camp McCarran seems to be enjoying her story as they just kept laughing. Saya was grinding her teeth together while she glared at her husband; miss Holiday and Budiansky seems to be fine as they still casully eat their food like nothing's happening.

Lily was sitting next to Alice as she was cleaning the barrels of her sawn-off shotgun. Kelly frowned as she said to Lily "No weapons at the table young lady"

Lily rolled her eyes and smiled "Alright mom! Sheesh…" before she put the shotgun down on her lap and starts eating. Ethan then said to Saya "Rei and Takashi're still at the Fort?"

Holiday nodded "Yep, Julie says she have something she need help with… They never go anywhere without each other… It's like a fairy tale in real life.. "

Ethan chuckled as he whispered "Those two nitwits never change"

Suddenly Saeko opens the door and barged in as she said "Sorry Mom, I got some groceries shopping to took care of because SOMEONE here was too busy hanging out with Kohta at the Camp"

Ethan quickly slapped her butt as she walk pass him, causing her to jumped with a blush on her cheeks. Holiday pouted as she said "Young man, I told you no lovey dovey at the dinner table"

Ethan shrugged "Alright, alright, I'm sorry mom… How's your day honey?"

Seako smiled as she sat down on next to him and Lily "Well…. I saw Julie… and… she's been hanging out with the King… She acts… stranger than she usual does when she talks to him.. and she blushes a lot.."

Ethan then bursted out laughing "Ohhhh hohohoho… Oh man… I Knew IT, it took her 12 freaking years BUT she finally did it!"

Lily seems surprised as she dropped her jaw and said "JULIE likes HIM?"

Ethan still laughing as he said "Big time! pretty easy to understand why… if I was a woman, I'll probably went for him as well…"

Everyone then awkwardly laughs with Lily said "…Wha..what so funny?"

…

_Outside of Fort Mormon…_

"So eh… who's this guy we're gonna see anyway?" asked Rei as she and Takashi was walking with Julie toward the front gate where she parked her newly bought car. Rei and Takashi does changed a lot through the years, they got taller, more well built, Takashi now have a scar the left side of his cheek while Rei got herself a tigerlily flower tattoo on the back of her neck. She grew her hair back and tied it up into a long pony tail.

Rei was wearing a sleevless plaid shirt under a zipped down tac-vest, accompanied with a pair of cargo pants and combat boots. She have a brand new M21 rifle, with a scope and bi-pod attached and a Makarov pistol as her sidearm.

Takashi now wore a Cowboy duster over a black shirt, along with a pair of jeans and snakeskin boots. He still keep the Automatic rifle Ethan gave him all these years, with lots of tapes wrap around the buttstock and a jungle-taped magazine.

Julie answered Rei's question "He's a guy… with.. approximitely enough knowledge about… you could say… a lot of things, criminalogist, chemist, gunsmith… I..I really can't fully describe him…"

As they walked out the front, the trio saw Alice leaning agaisnt Julie's car, a rusty 4 doors 63 Ford Falcon. She was carrying her dad's old Trenchgun along with Troy's twin 45. pistols; the pink haired girl grinned at the three and said "Road trip?"

Julie knew what Alice was gonna ask so she shrugged and said "get in" before she open the door and enter the driver seat. Once everyone's in, Julie starts the engine and step on the pedal. Once the car is rolling she said to Alice "That drug you brought me… it's some serious shit, did you remember eh… what kind of gang did you… took this from?"

Alice shrugged as she tapping her lap with her fingers "Well…they're all men… your typical drug dealers… pushers…you know? Curse a lot, horrible grammar, smelly breath, hairy, big di…"

Julie quickly cuts her off "OK that's enough, any distinctive… feature? Like uniform or catchphrases… or…"

Alice seems to remember something as she snapped her finger "Oh yea, the bastard's hand that I cut off have a Swastika..a… awww shit, they're Neo-Nazi? You guys have those scumbags here too?"

Julie frowned as she said "Uhhh.. yea? Luckily for the non-caucasion folks and… you know, Jewish folks the Kings are here to protect them… first the Legion, now them.."

Julie suddenly slam her palm on the honk repeatedly as she shouted "HEY! Out of the way dipshit"

Alice, Rei and Takashi awkwardly look at the one Julie was honking at, it was a lone feral ghoul with ragged and ripped business clothes wandering in the middle of the street, before the poor bastard knew it, Julie speed up and ran it over, right after that, Julie poke her head out of the window and shouted at the poor feral ghoul being drag on the road when one of it's arm stuck under the car "Hey get that oil stains outta my grill while you're down there Aight?"

Rei leaned agaisnt Takashi and whispered "Man, Julie sure is scary when she's driving…"

Alice then whispered to both of them "You think that's scary? You should have see her when sh…"

Alice was cut off by Julie as she asked "So Alice, You have any guy you like?"

Alice akwardly replied "Uhhhh why this question all of a sudden?"

Julie blankly replied as she shifting the gear clutch "Because the radio is broken, we're going to Goodspring, it's not a long way but I'm bored"

Alice scratches her cheek and said "Well… No! I'm steering clear of anything involving romance, keeps me focusing on my job…"

Julie said "Oh… ok"

The awkward atmosphere then wrap around the entire car. Everyone just look at each other with uneasy eyes for a whole hour.

…

After a while, they finally arrived in Goosprings, the small town have not changed much, apart from the some new houses and trailers being built and settled. However it still retain the quiet and peaceful atmosphere and many was so fond of.

As they got out to the car, Alice look around and said "Wow… so this is where my big brother was found with a hole in his head huh? Nice place…" before she slung the trenchgun on her shoulder and follow Julie toward a Trailer with a small porch out front, completed with a small makeshift table and chair, the person who lives here even build a set of fence made from wooden stakes and barbwires surrounding the trailer.

Julie then said to the three "Ok… he's an… interesting person so, please don't jump to any conclusion once you see him ok?" before she went up to the door and knock on it.

Just moments later, a man, around 30,slim but well built,similar to Alice's dad;he have blue eyes, rough facial features such as scars and bandages; he sports a brown-colored slick edge hairstyle that have been combed back neatly. He seems to execise his shaving routine quite nicely since his face are quite smooth.

He was topless, and was wearing a olive military cargo pants with steel toed combat boots. He also wear a fingerless leather gloves on both hands. He looks at Julie and said with a faint smile of joy "Hey there, Julia…"

His voice sounded like he have a cold, it's deep and raspy, yet so attractive, at least to the other girls, not to Alice however. But that's not what got her,Rei and Takashi to stared at the guy with cautions.

His entire torso was filled with Neo-nazi related tattoos, most notably, a large Nazi Swastika with a pair of Nazi Eagle wings under it on his chest. His face was the only thing wasn't covered by those controversial, infamous tattoos.

As the man step down from his trailer and asked "Who's your friend?"

Julie smiled as she said "Oh this is Alice" as she grabbed Alice and push her toward the tattooed man, He reached out his hand and said "I'm Logan Myles, And you are…?"

Alice reluctantly reached out her hand and shyly shaking his index finger as she answered "I'm Alice, Alice Maresato LeBec.. Ni..Nice to meet you" and quickly let go of his finger.

Logan seems to understand why she's intimidated, she have good reasons. The man smiled at Rei and Takashi and reach out his hand. Takashi and Rei awkwardly introduced themselves to the guy as well.

After the greeting, Julie gave Logan the vial and said "Can you um… take a look at this for me?"

Logan instantly recognized the vial right away as his face grew serious and said to them "C'mon, let's get inside"

Once everyone was in, they was struck with awe from looking at all the old WWII Nazi propagander posters on the wall of his mobile home. However each of the pictures was drawed over with marker pen, mostly text bubbles. For instant, there one poster of Hitler with the caption that said "_I killed millions of innocents defenseless people, I'm the bravest man aliveee!"_

Then there was another poster depicting a 3 men squad of german soldiers with the captions "_We kill childrens,women and the elderly so ze fuhler will give us medals!"_

Seeing all those posters with sarcastic remarks really gave Rei, Takashi and Alice a bizzare feeling. "What kind of Neo-Nazi is he" was the first thing that came to their minds.

As everyone sat down on the coach next to the counter of the kitchen, Logan asked "Can I get you guys anything? I have some… Coffee.. and…. Milk…"

Alice, Takashi and Rei politely declined, Logan then asked Julie "How 'bout you?"

Julie was stretching herself as she answered "Black, no Sugar please?"

Logan smiled at her "Alright, I don't know how can you stand drinking this stuff with no sugar, it's like drinking dirt juice to me" as he pick up the rusted coffee thermos and pour some into a metallic military cup and gave it to Julie before he said to the three "Don't worry, I know what you're thinking… I understand if you feels.. nervous… But that's not who I am anymore"

Logan then walks toward the group and sat down on the counter just opposite the couch. Alice then pointed at him and said "But.. what about the.."

Logan chuckled "Oh these?" as he gesture his hands at his body and the posters around his house. The man then said "I keep them on as a… reminder of one of the biggest mistake I've ever made my whole life… aside from buying that damn beat up Pick-up truck.."

Julie then laughed "See? I told you he was a weirdo!" which Logan laughed back. Julie then asked him "Oh yea, speaking of the truck, where is it?"

Logan jerk his thumb at the doorway and said "I parked it out the back of the trailer… gimme more space out front, I'm almost done the repairing, it should ready to roll again this afternoon"

Logan then hold up the vial and said "This drug is called Badass, as the lable saids… words from my… "sources" is that this is suppose to be some sort of "buried" Pre-war experiment drugs uses for soldiers… kinda like steroids, Now whether its true or not, I've seen what it does to people, and it ain't pretty at all…"

Alice look at the vial in his hand and asked "Wha…what exactly does it do to you?"

Logan then said "First, it'll disable your nervous system, which stopped you from feeling pain,cold,hot and so on… Then, it will make your heart pump a shit-load of adrenaline through your body, thus enchancing your replexes, speed, strenghts and such for a limited amount of time… However there is trade-off, in order to do all that, it'll take a lot strain on the user's brain… and causes severe addictions… Continuous usage Will lead to brain damages, retardation and eventuall, the brain will shut down after it've been damaged too much, which killing the user"

Logan look at everyone for a couple of second before he continues "I'm not gonna lie, Back when I was in Detroit, these things are like the Faith diamond of the drug business… I don't know who or the syndicate that originally introduced this product when it first came out 8 years ago… But I do know that it spreads pretty fast… seeing that it already reached Nevada.. Where did you get this?"

Alice said "From one of your buddies… I mean from a Neo-Nazi gang leader in the Westside of the Strip… They have a small lab set up there.."

Logan doesn't seems to be offended by her answer as he said "Westside? I might know a couple of guys there who can help you…"

Julie cooed at him with a grin "Awww, I thought you said you won't get involve with these kind of thing anymore… You do care~~~"

Logan chuckled back at her and said "So, what did he said?"

Julie's face suddenly grew red as she heard that, the lady doctor fidgeting as she answered "Oh! Uhh…. Heee… He said yes… We..we're just been on a date earlier today…"

Logan suddenly laughed "Seriously? I didn't even think he'll give it a try"

Julie pouted "Well, maybe hes the kind of guy that sees the beauty of others on the Inside!" with her cheeks still blushing red.

Alice was shocked, she never saw Julie looking this embarrassed before; Rei whispered to Alice "I gotta say… She looked pretty cute when she's like that"

Logan then said "Alright, I'll meet you guys back at Freeside in about…3 hours, Gotta finish up fixing my rusty old truck, have a good day heh?"

…

As the three entered the car with Julie, Rei quickly asked "Who was he?"

Julie starts then engine and step on the pedal. The car quickly speed off with the ghoul from earlier still being dragged under the car. Julie check the rearview mirror as she said "He's an Ex-Neo Nazi, which I think you guys can already tell… He's a mechanic, gunsmith and…"

Rei quickly cuts her off "No no, I mean… WHO is he… to you?" with a devious smile on her lips.

Julie sighed as she said "He…He was my ex… boyfriend…"

Alice lean over to Julie and asked "Woah woah woah woah woah woah… WOAH! You dated a Neo-Nazi?"

Julie seems to be reminiscing as she said "I didn't know at first… I met him in Detroit 12 years ago.. I was young, he was young and both of us was too stupid and naive…"

The three seems to be interested in her story, Rei then asked "Soooo, you dumped him because he was a skinhead?"

Julie chuckled as she shook her head "Nooo…. We went our separate ways after he ditched his gang.. he thanked me for changing him… and…"

Julie suddenly laughed lightly as she continues "We went our separate ways because my life and his life are the exact opposite… You all know what I do… He on the other hand is like a .. a… Vigilante or something, after he ditched the gang, he went on somesort of Crusade agaisnt every single dirt bags he come across.."

Alice grinned "Sounds like someone I know…"

Julie continues as she changing gears "He loves guns… It's not bother me much but… It's pretty amazing to see him NOT sitting on his worktable and customizing the shit out of a firearm like today… I'm glad I haven't yet walk in on him sleeping with a Machine gun or.. making out with a-a-a… a freaking Four Barrel derringer…"

Rei then gave Julie a wide, devious smile and squinted her eyes as she cooed "You still like him don't you..? Julia~~~~?"

That made Julie startled as she briefly lost control of the car but quickly regain it and said "No, we're just friends…"

…

_Freeside, that afternoon…_

Kelly-Ann was walking home from the general stores in West side with Kiriko and Yuriko; they seems to be talking cheerfully about some random topics when suddenly miss Budiansky slipped and dropped the bags she was carrying.

Luckily Yurkiko and Kiriko caught Kelly before she hit the ground, but her groceries was all over the sidewalk. As the three ladies was picking them back up, they heard a raspy male voice that goes "You need some help with that ladies?"

Kelly-Ann look up to see a young man, covered with Nazi-related tattoos, he was topless and wearing a leather holster with a 44. Magnum and a Four Barrel 357 derringer holsted on his leg strap; that sight immedietaly set her alarms as Kelly quickly shot up and back away from him. Yuriko and Kiriko also knew about the Neo-Nazi movement so they're on the defense as well.

Kiriko snarled at him with a 9mm pistol in her hand,pointing right at him "What do you want punk?"

The young man got both his hands up and said "I just want to help, Ma'am"

Yuriko said "Yea? ... nice try kid"

The young man seems to understand their reaction as he said "I am… not what you think I am Ma'am, although I admit that my appearance can truly cast a not so friendly halo over my head…"

The three ladies still cautiously stares at the young man as he scratches the back of his head and said "Well, anyway… My name is Logan Myles… You don't have to tell me yours if you don't want to I… I understand…"

Despite the three ladies protest, Logan crouches down and picked up the rest of the goods, put them in the bag and gave it back to Kelly-Ann; the woman slowly, cautiously extand her hands and took the bag from him but she remain silents.

Logan smiled at her and said "Well eh… Good day... Ma'am.." before he walked away.

The three ladies was still at a loss, Kiriko holstered her sidearm and said "What the heck… was that?"

Yuriko quickly said "I don't know…"

Suddenly the three saw Rei and Takashi, along with Julie, Lily and Alice walking toward them. Rei saw her mother was in a panic state, prompting her to rushed over to Kiriko and asked "Mo-Mom… You ok?"

Kiriko smiled "Yea… I.. think… I just saw something really,really strange…"

The group suddenly heard Ethan's voice echoing from nearby, accompanied with Kohta's voice and gunshots, they can hear Ethan shouting "GET BACK HERE YOU SKINHEAD PIECE OF SHIT!" following by more gunshots.

This made Julie sweats as she said "Uhhh… I think I know what you've seen miss Kiriko.." and ran toward the noises; which the others followed her. They saw Ethan and Kohta was chasing and shooting at a panicking Logan, who still haven't draw his weapons as the tattooed young man shouted back "LOOK, I KNOW YOU'RE JUST USING YOUR COMMON SENSE BUT COULD YOU CALM DOWN A BIT?"

His comment was replied with another shot from Ethan's 45. pistol which flew right by Logan's left ear.

Logan quickly said as he saw Julie and the others ran toward him "Heyyy Julia! Ehhh a little help here?"

Julie quickly stood in front of Logan and said "Woah woah woah woah woah, calm down Van Dyke! He's with us"

Ethan took a couple of breaths and said with his pistol still pointed at Logan "You know this racist Piece of shit?" Kohta was holding his hunting shotgun at Logan's face while Ethan was speaking.

Julie quickly answered as she grab Ethan's arm and held it down "he's an Ex-racist piece of shit van Dyke… actually he's still a piece of shit with a sadistic tendencies, unhealthy relationship with his firearms… socially awkward… and.."

Logan awkwardly said with both hands in the air "Not helping Julia, Not helping~~~~"

Julie then said "BUT, he's NOT a Skinhead, sure he sure looked like a member of the month but he quitted the movement for 10 years… he have his own reason to look like this… now calm your tits tough guy.. did I mention he was my ex?"

…

_A moment later…_

Julie managed to calm everyone down, they decided to sat on the crub in front of the Atomic Wrangler and starts introduce each other. It's Lily's turn, Logan reached out his hand and said "Logan Myles miss, and you are…?"

Lily seems to be in a trance as she shook his hand while her eyes was as bright as a pair of searchlights while she answered "You can hydrate the entire lake Tahoe with my panty right now…"

Her answer made Alice, Rei, Takashi and pretty much everyone's cheek crimson red. Logan awkardly replied "Uhhh… that's a long name eh… Miss…"

Lily still in a trance as she said with a single stream of drool rolling down her lips "You can call me Lily for short…"

Logan awkardly smiled "Lovely nickname… miss.. Lily"

Julie then chuckled at Ethan "You two will get along jusssst fine van Dyke"

Ethan rolled his eyes with annoyance while Kelly-Ann asked Logan "I… I'm sorry for my reaction earlier…"

Kiriko and Yuriko also apologized, but Logan smiled at them "It's ok Ma'am, I decided to leave these tattoos on so I fully aware of the social reactions I'll received, afterall I deserved it…"

Before Kelly and say anything, Julie grabbed Logan's arm and pull him up then said "Anywayyy~~~ me, Logan and Alice have some business to talk about… We'll be going, oh and tell Saya I'll have her daughter back by 12AM alright?" before dragging him and Alice with her.

…

End of Chapter 43


	50. West Side Boogey

Chapter 44: West side boogey

_A while later, Westside…_

Julie, Alice and Logan stopped in front of the apartment where Ethan wiped out the Powder-Scorpions Gang, the place is still as old as it has been with some minor tweek such as it has been occupied by a newly rised gang. One of the members are standing right at the front door, wearing a merc uniform and armed with a light machine gun.

Alice sighed "Dammit, I hate it when my hunches was right…" as she look at the place.

Julie began to get nervous as she whispered to Logan "I ain't going in there"

Logan smiled "Don't worry, you won't… I'll cue you in once I'm… done with the talking…" as he walks toward the guard.

The guard seems to recognize Logan as he spitted on Logan's boots and snarled " You got some balls showing up here after what you done you little shit!"

Logan shrugged with a sheepish look on his face "Aw c'mon! you guys are still pissed about that?"

Suddenly the screen swing to a different setting, it seems to be a quick flashback; It was nightime, in abandoned warehouse somewhere in the waste. There was chanting coming from inside.

It was a Klansman meeting with the members circling around a burning cross in the middle. Although the infamous KKK movement are still active even after the war, due to the Legion's might reside in New Vegas in the past, they were unable to get their hands on the place until now.

Once the ritual draw near the end; the members shouted the Klan's motto "WHITE POWER!" in order.

However, when it's a member who was shorter than everyone else, he suddenly raised his pump-action shotgun and blew the leader's head off.

While the others was still froze from the shock, the shooter then shouted "GUN POWDER MOTHERFUCKERS!" and attempt to take off his mask and robe. But the robe somehow got stuck half way through, and ended up covered his eyes; causes the guy to panic while he curses "God damn Polyester poncho piece of shit! Get off! Get offf!"

The others quickly regain their cool and draws their weapons and shoot at him. Despite being blinded temporarory, the guy quickly raised his shotgun, pump out the used shell and fire again. Killing another member before he ran for cover behind an empty oil barrel.

The others continuously shoot at him, while the guy still struggling to remove the annoying robes. After a few second, he finally took it off, it was Logan and without a second wasted, the guy pumped out another used shell and step out and fired another shot at an off-screen enemy.

The flashback suddenly ended and back to reality, the guard was pointing his machine gun at Logan's throat. Logan sheepishly said "Sheesh… it's not like I killed all of them… I left some of them alive… so they can…bleed to death.."

The guard gritted his teeth "You killed my little brother!"

Logan shrugged "Well it's his own damn fault when he chose to be a stupid,racist motherfucking stereotype redneck in the first place, it's natural's selection bud, not mine…"

Suddenly Logan grabbed the gun's barrel with one hand and push it away from his face then slammed his forehead onto the gangmember's head, knocking him off of his feet. Logan then picked up the machine gun that the thug dropped, check the ammunition then aim it at the guard.

Before the bastard can say anything; Logan squeezed the trigger and held it down. Alice and Julie covered their ears as Logan just standing there, tearing the dead guard to pieces with the machine gun fire; it took a whole 10 second before it run empty and the barrel was glowing red from the heat.

Alice had just witnesses a brutal execution; Logan just emptied the whole 100 rounds LMG on that thug. The young man dropped the weapon and pick up the guard's sidearm, a standard 9mm pistol and walks toward the front gate.

The gunfire have alerted the members inside by now, they're in position right behind the door, waiting for the attacker to kick it open. In just seconds they heard a loud thud on the door and it swung open,revealing Logan standing behind it with a 9mm pistol in his hand as he shouted "KNOCK KNOCK MOTHER-OOF!" the reason for that was he kicked the doors too hard, when it slammed into the walls, it knock the two doors right back to position and knock Logan right in the face, knocking him away as the door returns to its closed status.

The gangmembers can't even fire or say anything due to the unexpected turn of event. Then they heard Logan's voice outside shouting "God dammit my nosee!" before a series of bullets pierced through the doors, killing a couple of gangmembers who were unlucky enough to be in theirs path.

Logan kicked the door open once more and walks in with a 44. magnum in his hand this time. The thug were thinking to themselves "this is gonna be easy" as they ready to open fired. Logan suddenly raised his sidearm and blow a thugs head off. He cocked the hammer back then blew yet another thugs head off.

His actions caused the thugs to panic a bit, buying him enough time to grab one of the headless corpses and use it as a meat shield. At that moment, Alice entered the building as well and open fired at the gang members while Logan dug a hole in the corpse hes holding by shooting it. The bullet pierce through the body and dug into another thugs eye.

Logan cocked the hammer back and wait for a couple more shots to hit the body then quickly ran into the room just in front of him; leaving Alice to fend them off outside.

As Alice contsantly moving and mowing down the thugs with her trenchgun in the lobby; Logan pointed at the wall that separate the empty room from the lobby and shoot. As the 44. round dug through the thin wall, Logan can hear a thug yelled in pain "AHHHHHH! MY BALLSHACK!"

Logan blow the smoke coming out from the barrel and cocked the hammer back as he said with a devious tone "heheheheh… sometimes luck just pop up and french kissed me" before he attempt to flank them by ramming through the wall that connect each room with another.

Logan then ran as fast as he could to use his momentum to broke through the wall's weak structure; he indeed broke through the wall, however the impact send him tumbling into the next room's floor face-first.

Logan quickly got up with his face covered with dust and sands as he coughed a couple of time and silently curses under his breath while he approach the next wall and attempt to kick it in order to make a hole for him to go throught. However when he slammed his foot into the wall, he did make a hole but his foot is stuck in it. This embarrassing predictament causes the young man to curses under his breath once more, it sounds like he's mumbling "Fregsome fragerbum fuckazoid shittarry faggerlite feggit feggarit… frizba shizzba-in the butt ye gorbogorba frekker…" as he trying to get his foot off of the hole.

Meanwhile, Alice just killed another thug with a buckshot to the chest while she hid behind a meat shield. The young woman quickly insert the new shells into her gun as she grunted "Ughh… this dead prick smelled like radioactive lake lurker tacos that've been left in the freezer for 7 years…"

Alice just finished reloading her trenchgun and ready to fight once more; suddenly she heard multiple loud gunshots coming from the rooms to her left. 6 bullets exited from the walls and plugged a couple of thugs, killing them.

Alice quickly take the chance to lean out of her cover and shoot another thug dead whil he's still reloading.

Back to Logan, who have just reloaded his 44. magnum and fire those six shots through the wall,with his foot still stucked. The guy then put his other foot on the wall and use it as a leverage to pull his other foot out of the hole.

Logan then pull himself away from the wall and successfully remove his stucked foot. Logan quickly stand up and reload his revolver once more. There are no more 44. rounds so this is his last reload for the magnum.

The guy hears a thug right behind the door so he attempt to ram through the wooden door and tackle him; Logan then ran toward the door and jump forward; he managed to broke through the wooden door and back out to the lobby, however he landed on the ground right next to the thug he planned to tackle.

The thug spotted Logan and aim his Tri-beam laser rifle at the guy only to be shot right in the eye by Logan who took the shot while still lying on the ground. Alice did noticed his failed tackle attempt while she threw a grenade she snatched from a dead thug nearby and took cover behind a pile of dead thugs she piled up earlier while Logan still got one of his feet stuck in the wall.

Logan holstered the magnum and pick up the tri-beam laser rifle and check the energy cells inside before he stood up and open fire at the remaining thugs, killing them all.

Logan then look at Alice,who have just got out of her cover and took a relief sighs as she swaps her trenchgun with her twin 45. pistols. The guy then asked "You ok miss?"

Alice shrugged "Yea, my ears are ringing like crazy but yea, I'm ok"

The two then hears lots of footsteps and angry yelling coming down from upstairs, meaning reinforcment are coming. This promted both to check their ammos again, pick up any usable weapons and ammo and began moving up the stairs with cautions.

It wasn't long until they were met by the first wave; Logan draws his 44. magnum, cock the hammer back and shot the one leading the attacking wave; hitting the bastard right in the eye.

Alice also sprayed a hailstorm of 45. rounds at the rest. Once they're all dead, Alice said as she tapped the one of the pistols on her cheek "Does this seems like some sorts of arcade game to you?"

Logan replied as they move forward carefully "Nope… feels like a eh… one of those legendary games so-called "Open-world-Role-Playing-Game" legends says before the war, those games was the golden age of technology…"

Alice chuckled "Really?"

Logan then continue as he dodged a gunshot from another thug and dumped another 44. round into the poor bastard's neck; killing him "They say that Vault-Tec bought a major gaming techology company named eh… Beth.. Betha..ny? or …Bettyboob.. beth Oh nevermind the name! Anyway.."

Logan suddenly raised his magnum and shoot two more thugs and said "They somehow created a game that looks like… real life… I couldn't.. describe it myself.. I've never seen it personally, only heard it from the drunkards in Sunny's Saloon…" Logan then attempt to throw his empty magnum at another incoming thug; however once he swing his arm and let go of the magnum, it went out the broken window; the projectory was not even close to hit the thug by dumb luck.

The thug, Alice was shocked at his unexplainably horrible throw for a whole ten second before she shot the thug dead with one of her 45. pistols. Alice then look at Logan with a disbelief expression before she and him move forward.

As Logan going on and on about the "game", Alice smiled lightly as she already know this type of game but it's pretty entertaining to know that the people of this universe didn't even believe in this technology so she pretend to look interested and said with a playfully sarcastic voice "Wow… tell me more" as the two keep going up the stairs.

_5 minutes later… near the top floor…_

"… And every choices you make in the game will affect the way the civillians treats you… It's just like real life!... they also say something about the eh… sacred chicken… or was it a duck?" Logan said with a dramatic voice and dramatic arms swinging.

As the guy was still busy talking, Alice grabbed his hand and said "Woah there genius… end of the road" as she pointed at a big door next to a pile of debris that blocked the stairs that lead further up. Seems like they reached the leader's room; Logan didn't even say or stop to think, he just kicked the door open and shouted at whoever was inside "KNOCK KNO- UFF"

Once again, bad luck strikes, there was a small chandelier hanging on top of the doorway when Logan kicked it open, the impact shook the wall and the old,rusted chadelier's structure broke apart and fell right on his head.

Alice was pointing at the leader, which is a skinny looking man with a mohawk, one eye missing and a big skull tattoo covered his face while looking at Logan, who was slowly getting back up while mumbling something under his breath. Alice can hear he mumbled something that goes "…Frassum fraagum freakelelee on the frugragre frikki stiky mila kunis fessber shizzo …" before she turns her focus back to the apparent leader who was frozen in fear as he seems to recognize Logan who was walking toward him with a big comically big lump on his head.

Logan cracked his soar neck and said to the mohawk thug "Hey~~~~! Cade, How ya been? HEY GET BACK HERE!" as he grabbed a heavy paperweight nearby and threw at an espcaping Cade in order to stop him but once again, his throw was a utter failure when not only he missed but the paperweight ricochet right back at his face, knocking him down once more.

Alice still couldn't believe what she saw while she effortlessly stopped Cade by landing a spin kick right at his face as he run toward her. Once Cade was incapacitated, Alice helped Logan up as she chuckled "Seriously guy, what was that? Even my dog can throw better than that"

Logan wiped the dust off his pants and said "To be honest, I don't really know, I've been horrible at throwing things when I was born…"

Suddenly another flashback montage pops up. It was one of Logan's childhood moments, the first one was when he was a toddler, he was playing with a toy rocket in the living room with his dad sitting on the old smelly couch in front of the kid. Little Logan was so excited with his toy that he threw the thing with all of his toddler might just to hear his dad yelled "OW MY HEMORRHOID!".

The the view switch forward a couple more years, this was when Logan is a kindergardent, he was playing in the yard holding a old baseball. His mom was hanging out the laundry in the meantime, from the urban neighborhood surrounding them, it seems like Logan wasn't born in Nevada in the past. The young boy said to his mom "Look mom! I can throw like Bob Feller!" and threw the ball with all his might. Once again he heard a man screamed "OW MY HEMORRHOID!" from 5 meters away.

The view then switch forward to when Logan was 11, this time he was playing baseball with his buddies in the neighborhood. By some incredible luck, Logan hit a homerun. He was so excited about the hit that he threw his bat with all his might; just to hear an old man from one of the houses near the yard where they were playing shouted "OW MY HEMORRHOID! I NEEDED THAT HEMERROHOID!"

Then the screen began to fade and switch back to present day, Alice was busy tying up Cade while Logan just stood there zoning out before he finally got out of his nostalgic moment and said "… Then again… I've always wonder how the heck did my throws always hit their hemorrhoids… was they all poking their asshole out or something?"

Alice was slightly grossed out by that, so she quickly change the subject as she was working on some of the knots to make sure Cade, who is still unconcious won't be able to budge "Soooo… I heard… you and Julie used to be… lovers?"

Logan seems relaxed when he answer her question "Yep, she was 6 years older than me… when I first meet her in Detroit, she was with some four-eyed guy, I didn't get his name though, I just blurted out that I wanted to see her again…"

Alice chuckled "Really? Did she know about your… gang status?"

Logan lowered his head and said "No at first… We dated for a year before I tell her… she wasn't mad, she just said she feel sorry for me and she wanted to help me…and she did… can we-can we stop there?"

Alice smiled and said "Okkk? Anywho, you know this guy?"

Logan pointed the tri-beam laser rifle at the unconcious leader and said "You could say that…" before he slap Cade right in his left cheek, instantly waking the guy up.

Cade shouted due to the distorientation for a couple of second before he finally be able to tell what's what. The leader look at Logan with both fear and disgust as he said with a slight Russian accent "You…"

Logan shrugged "Uhh… yes, it's me.. who did you expect? Fucking Marilyn Monroe? Oh and sorry for killing the guys down there, they were very "uncooporated"… I gues you're gonna hatta starts posting up more help wanted list pretty soon eh?"

Cade then smiled darkly "So you have come for me as well?"

Logan chuckled as he backed away while Alice step forward and shows the Badass vial to Cade, who didn't even need to hear the question as he asked "You want to know where this… Thing coming from no?"

Alice smiled "You catch up fast skinny, so? Anything to share?"

Cade chuckled under his breath and said "That.. thing is the devil's work my friends, nothing good can possibly come out for anyone who possess it…Most of my boys was also slaves of this abominations you see…"

Alice then said "Well your boys are all dead now…"

Cade seems pretty calm about it, even when he's soaked with fear. The man then lowered his head and smiled wryly "Well… good for them I guess"

Logan then step in and grabbed Cade's collar and snarled "Tell us something useful Cade…and I might postpond your dead sentence to about 2 more years"

Alice then asked "Where does this thing come from?"

Cade then look at both of his capturers and said "New Orleans… at least… that's what my sources says…"

Logan suddenly burst out laughing with a sarcastic tone as he replied "Un-fucking-believible! New Orleans… I though that place was inhabitable due to high radiation.."

Cade said "It was until 8 years ago… I don't know the details but… I've been hearing rumors.."

Alice crossed her arms and said "Oh yea? Likke…?"

Cade then look at her and said "That place is cursed… the Bayou's curse… said the devil had claims the place as his backyard… the smell of death reeks from the deep swamp and engulf the town... Only the devil's worker reside there, no fool would set foot in that hellhole, maybe you could though, Belial…"

Logan seems irritated as he said "Don't ever call me by that name again…" he then took out a switchblade from his side pocket and cut the ropes, freeing Cade; the leader sat there for a bit before he said "If you're planning to go there… You gonna need a lot of protections, spiritual, physical and lot's of ammos… as I said before, most of the people there aren't the friendly type.."

Logan then said to Cade "So… now that you got two more years to live… what are you gonna do now that your whole little freakshows is rat's food?"

Cade chuckled "Vodka, bitches, gambling,racing… you name it…As long as I die from those things before you come back for my head…"

Logan then look at Alice and said "Well.. guess we're done here" and with that both of them turn around and walk away, leaving the gang leader sitting alone on the chair he was tied to earlier.

…

Julie was throwing pebbles to pass the times until she saw Alice and Logan walks out, unharmed.

Julie shot up and ran toward the two and hugged Logan, which surpised both him and Alice. Julie then realized what she was doing and quickly push him away and said Sorry uh… Old habits… You guys made me worried sick… I began to think something happened when I don't hear anymore gunshots.."

Logan cleared his throat and said "Anyway, we got what you're looking for… this thing seems to be coming in from New Orleans…"

Julie frowned "You kidding right? That radioactive hellhole?"

Alice budged in "Well the "informant" says it became habitable 8 years ago… and something about the place was cursed… you know,must be those creepy voodoo stuffs"

Julie then look at both of them and said "So… what now?"

Logan shrugged "Guess I'll be going back to Goodsprings… I promised you that I help you find out where did this thing come from and I did… You ladies take care now, especially you Julia… Oh and uh.. Take my advice, don't go to New Orleans… at least, not now anyway, it's too dangerous" before he walks away.

Alice then look at her Pip-Boy, a little gift from her dad on her 12 birthday; the clock says it's only 7 PM, almost times for dinner. Alice then look at Logan and called out to him "Hey uh.. Do you Umm… wanna stay for dinner?"

Logan keep on walking as he said "I appreciated it miss but, I really need to go back… I'll drop by tomorrow if you like…"

Alice seems a bit disappointed as she walk with Julie back home as well.

On the way, Julie asked Alice "Sooo, did you noticed anything… different about him?"

Alice said as she plays with her hair "Oh! Uh… he's has a very very very good aim and I mean very good… Even Ethan can't top that! Though he throw like 2 years old, also he's pretty fiesty when he's in his "combat mode"

Julie laughed as she asked "Did he mumbling some sort of curses under his breath?"

Alice chuckled as she nodded "Yea he did, after he kick the door open and have a small chandelier landed right on top of his head"

Julie wrap her arms around Alice's shoulder as she laughed and said "Ohhh man…. He's really cute when he does that!"

…

_Goodsprings…_

"Oh man what a day…" Logan grunted as he steer his rusty Chervolet 1940 into "driveway" next to his trailer home. The guy got out of the truck and went to the front grill, he then pick up a stick placed next to the old BBQ grill to get a death bloatfly which he ran into on his way back off of the truck's grill and went into his house.

Once in, Logan took off his weapons, shoulder holster and threw them on the ground next to his bed. He then tookout a bag filled with ice from his mini fridge and hold it on his forehead before letting himself fell on to the old, faded and partly ripped futon and just stared at the ceiling silently.

Logan seems to have trouble sleeping as he sit back up and look around before he opened the floor board right next to the bed, under it was a large collection of firearms. Logan seems to be a avid guns collector as there are many not-so-easy-to-find firearm in his collection such as a Lee Enfield Sniper rifle, complete with scope and a tape wrap around the stock. A Luger P28 and most notably a very ultra old and rare m1819 Hall rifle. Seems like Logan really taking good care of it seeing that the gun is in tip-top condition, the wood had been polished and the metal parts have been replaced with stainless steel, quite a rare material in the waste.

The firing mechanism stays the same from first glance. Logan must have spend a lot of caps and resources upon restoring this ancient beauty. The guy took it out of the case and aim down the sight before he open the chamber, inspecting it a bit before he closed it and put the gun back in it's place.

Logan closed the floor board and lie back down, looking at the ceiling once more and let out a long sigh before he whispered to himself "Ughh… stop thinking about her dammit…"

…

End of chapter 44


	51. The other guy

Chapter 45: The other guy.

_The next morning, Goodsprings…_

Logan suddenly shot up from his bed and look around, he seems to be startled by something. Moreover, Logan looked down to see the M1819 Hall rifle he put away last night is now somehow in his grip, the buttstocks was covered with bloods, but it's not his. On the floor of his trailer was all kind of weapons and ammo lying around, disorganized.

Logan didn't event think twice before he shot up and rush right out of his trailer with the Hall rifle in his hand. The moment he's out, Logan saw a big pile of dead bandits being stack up by Sunny Smiles, Doc Mitchell and the townfolks.

Logan walks toward the working people and asked "Wha-what happened?" with a strangely casual tone since deep down he already knew what happened while he blacked out in his sleep.

Sunny was holding a shovel as she pick up another one and threw it at Logan and said "Well… these chumps raided the town last night… You, burst out from your trailer with.. that rifle in your hand and a belt full of bullets as you began mowing them down… one by one…"

As Logan began digging the graves for the corpses, Mitchell said "I say kid, I've never seen such acurracy and reloading speed… the brutality…" as he pointed at a corpse with his lower jaw completely dislocated and it's eyes crushed then continued "…and I haven't seen this kind of … pains.. since… last week…"

Sunny suddenly stop digging and asked Logan with a nervous tone "He's back again didn't he?"

Logan sighes as he said "Yea… I did made it through a whole week without him fiddle with my brain… last time he uses it, he had me walk around buck naked and singing "I love the night life"

Logan suddenly sense something very disgusting happened during that night, he then whispered to Mitchell "Uhh.. doc, do any of those corpses have… bite marks on them?"

Doc awkwardly said "Bite marks is a bit of a… understatement… you.. I mean… him, rip out their hearts and other… stuffs, then started a pit fire near Sunny's bar, grilled them and eh… you know the rest…"

Logan then reacted with disgust as he stick out his tongue and snarled "God dammit, so that's why there's a funny iron taste in my mouth… and something squishy, sandy stuck between my teeths… God I hate it when he does that…"

Sunny then said as she continue digging "I think you should get some professional help… though I doubt any quack around this state is up for the job.. no offense doc"

Mitchell then said "Say.. If you ever change your mind about removing those tattoos.. I'm always have a spot in my schedule for you"

Logan chuckled as he dragging a corpse and threw it down the hole and said "That's gonna be a long time doc.. until I can get a girlfriend… which is…"

Logan suddenly stopped in mid sentence, his neck suddenly twitches a couples of times before he look back up at everyone, with a strange grin.

Mitchell rubbed his forehead "Here we go… again"

Sunny threw another body down the hole as she said "You know, he've been coming out more often since the start of this month"

Logan slowly put his hand on his head and fixed his sides shaved slicked back hairstyle into a messy-looking sides shaved left combed hairstyle that dangling down on his face. He then thrust one of his hand half-way down the crotch area of his pants and winked at Sunny before he spoke with a thick Texas accent "haven't seen your pretty booty since last night doll face"

Sunny smiled and looking slightly annoyed as she said "Yea yea yea whatever yer nutcase… and get that hand out of your pants! It's repulsive"

The Logan who's now know as Belial smirked with his hand still half-way down his pants "Hey it's a free country honey, I couldn't care less if tomorrow everyone, especially you doll, starts walking around naked and giving out free blowjobs"

Sunny seems grossed out as she said "Fine, I get your point… now hurry up with the bodies, they're beginning to… smells.."

Belial said with a irritated tone while he dragged another body and threw down the hole "Why can't we just burn them all? You'll get a one heck of a bonfire at night…"

Sunny said "And make the town smelled like burnt mole rat meat for the next 2 weeks? No thank you… and uh… thank you.. for, saving me.. last night…"

Belial then said "Does this mean we can have sex?"

Sunny bluntly replied "No"

…

_Freeside…_

"Oh no no no no no no no… NO you are not goin' to New Orleans young lady! Tell her Ethan" Saya said to Ethan, Alice, Lily as they sat at the breakfast table along with Shizuka and Rika who came to visit.

Seems like Alice told Saya about her plan to go to New Orleans, and it's no surprises that Saya completely disapprove of her daughter's choice. Ethan then said "Uhh your mom's got a point Alice! New Orleans is a deadland… although that bounty… 500,000 caps… imagine the things I can buy for Saeko and… myself… ohh yea… the Silverado…you'll be mine soon… soon…" Ethan then realized he's talking his thoughs out loud as he snapped out of his daydream and said "I mean eh… you shouldn't go Alice…"

Ethan then leaned toward Lily and Alice then whispered "I'll distract her, you two go for car" before Saya punched him in the face, knocking him on the ground and out of concious.

Seems like the NCR have put a very high bounty on the head honcho of the Badass drug's supply line, Alice being a adventure and action loving person, she would never turned down such risky and high paying offer like this.

One problem is, they have no idea what the guy looks like. Alice lean back agaisnt her chair and moaned "Ohhh Pleasee Mom! 500,000 bottlecaps! You know what kind of things we can buy with that much money?"

LeBec still daydreaming as he play with his food as he whispered "500,000 caps… ohh lordy!"

_LeBec's fantasy…_

_It was in their bedroom, LeBec was lying on the bed in a seductive pose with nothing but a red authentic expensive looking silk boxers, a gold plated Pip-boy on his wrist and a large, long cigar on his lips; The bed was also refined with velvet sheet and silk pillows. _

_The bathroom door suddenly open, and behind it was Saya, with her hair tied up into a bun. She was wearing a skin tight leather corset, a pair of leather knee high boots with spiked toe and her glasses rims have been plated with a shiny chrome layer. She look at her husband with a naughty look as she took out a whip decorated with leaf gold scales and lick her lips as she said with a lustful tone "Ready for some whipping you naughty naughty Pup?"_

_LeBec spit out the cigar and grinned, revealing his gold plated fangs and said "Whip me like you did that juicy piece of deathclaw steak my ladeh!Woof woof woof!"_

The scene then swung back to reality, with LeBec still lost in his fantasy. Ethan was also lying on the ground, daydreaming about what he can do with the money.

_Ethan's fantasy…_

_The scene slowly turns to Ethan standing next to Saeko and some random mechanic,, they're looking up at something. Ethan was hugging Saeko, who was wearing a expensive looking leather outfit over a leather tube bra. The guy seems to be weeping with joy as he said "It's… It's beautiful"_

_The mechanic nodded with content as he stroke his massive set of dusty beard "Yerp! My lifetime masterpiece boy-o!"_

_In front of the three was a massive rusty Chevy Silverado 1960, fully reinforced,with a mean looking engine that fully exposed. But the biggest thing about the ride is the massive set of all-terrains monster truck wheels. There are text written on each tires that reads "__**Place legionaries,white gloves and jehovah witnesses under here**__"._

_The mechanic then continued "It wasn't easy putting that tank engine into the car boy-o! 900 Horsepower, 5 inches of steel layer body, front bumper searchlight.. nice to scare and blind those naked mole rats at night.. bulletproof windshield, deathclaw leather seats, fur floor taken from the Tops VIP suite carpet AND a pair of fuzzy dices"_

_Ethan grinned with tears of joy and look at Saeko then said "This is the happiest day of my life… wanna have sex?"_

_Saeko grinned back seductively and said "Wanna do it on the back of the truck?"_

_Ethan grinned back "Oh doll-face, you always know what I want" before he slammed his lips onto hers._

Ethan didn't even know Saeko, Shizuka, Rika, Tadashi, Kiriko and his mother just came to visit and are looking at him,lying on the ground with a funny grin of his face awkwardly.

Saeko sighs as she said "Ughh not that dream about the Silverado again…"

LeBec then said "who could blame him? He and Alice was planning to bag some drug lord for 500,000 caps"

Saeko suddenly froze when she heard the numbers, it seems like the times she spent married to Ethan and living in the wasteland have changed her way of living and personality a bit as she began to dose off into her own fantasy.

Shizuka then playfully wave her hand in front of Saeko's face a couple of times and giggled to Rika.

Alice the plead to her mom "C'mon Mom! Julie wants to go there too, and she's a doctor! Look, if you worried about me and dad, come with us!"

Shizuka and Rika seems interested in the trip, the blonde nurse who was wearing a fitted tank top that was barely able to hide her breast and a pair of dusty track pants and a pair of sneakers jumped in excitement and yelped "Ohhhhhh! We're going to New Orleans? I'll start the bus!"

Saya quickly protested "Woah woah woah woah WOAH! I haven't say anything, sheesh!" as she turned to Ethan and asked "Are you sure about this?"

Ethan,still lying on the floor as he shrugged "50,7 percent? I'll bring a couple of Mini nukes just in case"

Saya then turns to Lebec and asked "Honey?"

LeBec, who have somehow fully armed himself to the teeth, and Kohta have somehow magically arrived,also fully armed to his fat belly; there is two noticable M60s behind his back, the two said in unison "500,000 caps Saya!"

Saya rubbed her face with both hands as she said "Alright Alright, you can go… just don't tell my dad about this"

Kohta then added "About that… your dad already know about this.. he says.."

Kouichiro suddenly walks through the door, wearing a NCR uniform with a katana on his side, he looked at Saya with a stern face with some new scars and said "Saya,I heard through the commlink, I insist that I must join you and your husband on this mission…"

Saya pouted "Ughh not again dad… Wait, what do you mean… Commlink? .. God dammit nevermind! I'm a grown woman now! I'm married and have sex like 12 times since then already! I can take care of myself and these… buffoons by myself!"

The guys snarled at her all at once "Hey!"

Souichiro step closer to Saya and said "That might be, but your mother really concern about this matter… she wants to go too, also me and Colonel Hsu have been tracking down this drug lord for a while now, It's my duty to bring him in… dead or alive… so, once again, whether you like it or not, your mother and I are coming along…"

Saya seems to be convince by her dad, as she sighed and look at LeBec and said "Honey, get my phonebook, my spare glasses, my vault boy boxers and my Boomstick" which LeBec quickly ran up stair to do her bidding.

Saya then turns to an excited Shizuka and said "Shizuka, starts the bus,and fix your tank top and PLEASE wear a bulletproof vest this time… I can see one of your nipples…" which Shizuka replied "Right away!" as she and Rika quickly ran outside.

Saya then said to Julie "I'll go see if Rei and Takashi wanna come along… You wanna stop by Goodsprings later to see Logan?"

Julie shrugged "Why not…?"

Saya then said to Alice "And you young lady…"

Alice sighed as she knew Saya is gonna lecture her again "Yesss~~~ mom?"

Saya then said "Put a jacket on honey, it's gonna be pretty cold there"

…

_Later, en route toward Goodsprings…_

A rusted, heavily reinforced city bus was rolling on the roads. The windshields are protected by riveted prison window bars and the hull of the bus have numerous steel plates riveted on as well for protection agaisnt bullets and rockets.

Inside, Shizuka was driving the vehicle, wearing a bullet proof vest with a pump action shotgun on the side of her seat. Rika was sitting next to her as the two chats some random girls topics.

On the passengers seats, there was Ethan, Souichiro, Tadashi, Kiriko, Yuriko, Kohta, who still trying to peeks at Lily's chest, as the chainsaw weilding girl only wear a leather tube bra for her upper body's protection; Rei and Takashi sitting next to each other as always, Saya was sitting next to Alice, who now sports a blue,worn track jacket with 2 white stripes running down each sleeves, accompanied by a pair of olive cuffed jogger pants with a pair of kneecaps protection kevlar pads stitched on to it. She wore her usual boots as well.

Alice was putting on her kevlar vest and checking her firearms while her mother does the same with her Double Barrels shotgun.

Ethan was talking casually with Saeko and Julie on the front seats just behind Shizuka's seat, Holiday and Kelly-Ann decided to stay at Fort Mormon to help Arcade tend to the folks so, Ethan was pleased to hear it since he don't want to put his mother, who have little to none combat experience to be exposed to the danger of the wasteland. Yuriko was looking out the window and silently observes the scenes as the passes her eyes opposite of Christine and Veronica's seat. The two of them seems as close as ever, Christine now sports a short mohawk and a reinforced recon suit while Veronica also grew her hair out and tied it into a short ponytail, she had ditched her old hooded robes in exchange for a new sleeveless plaid shirt and a pair of jeans short that she cut off from a regular jeans and a pair of biker boots.

"It's been so long since I came back to Goodsprings… ever since that day…" Ethan said as he saw the town began to came into sight from afar. Julie then said "well other than some newcomers moved in from Reno and West Virginia… And Logan, who moved here from Detroit… nothing changed… I'm surprised that Doc Mitchell still haven't kick the bucket yet…"

Ethan seems surprised as he chuckled "No fucking way! He's like… on the wrong side of 70 or something from the last time I met him…"

Julie then remembers something as she shot up and said to everyone "Oh! Everyone… I eh, forgot to tell you something about… Logan…"

Lily joked "What, he turned gay now?"

Julie shook her head and said "No… It's his.. how do I put this…"

Everyone still silently listen to her as she continued "… He had.. a.. another person inside of him…"

Lily blankly replied "Holy shit, he's pregnant?"

Julie quickly said "No no no no no… He have a severe split personality disorder… I don't know how it happened to him though, he was like that when we first met…"

Everyone seems to know this type of disorder far too well, they just repsonded with silent and a series of grim expressions. Julie then took a deep breath as she said "The Logan thet Ethan and some of us met was his original self… well mannered, well spoken and pretty aggressive in combat… His other self, well I just hope he doesn't come out soon once you meet him… You can describe him as.. a grade-A+ + + + psychopath, I cannot tell you the true extend of his deranged mindset, hobbies, attitutes and the like..."

Julie paused a bit before she said "… He's a true monster when he's in combat…, makes you look like a nice little puppy LeBec… And you know what's the craziest thing about him?"

Everyone was silent, Julie then said "He actually have a Moral code"

Ethan seems shocked and confused at the same time as he said "Uhhh but doesn't he sounded a lot like Troy?"

Julie chuckled "Please Van Dyke, This Other guy makes Troy looks like a sane civilized mama's boy! I'm still scared shitless everytime he comes out… He never hurt me or anyone that he deemed "worthy"… he still grossed the heck outta me though.."

Shizuka then asked "Did you tried to…you know… fix that?"

Julie chuckled "Who do I look like? A Psychiatrist? Though I doubt not even those guys are prepared for this guy…"

…

_Goodsprings, just seconds after that…_

Sunny was sitting on the porch of her bar with a bottle of Cola as she just gazes at the empty roads, until she saw a bus coming from afar. The woman said to herself "Well, that's a first… didn't know the bus service is up again"

She then saw Logan walking out from his trailer, by the look of his hairstyle, Belial is still active. The deranged man have a M3 Grease gun on one side of his waist,and a belt full of Stielhangranates, around 8 of them, just hanging along his belt as he walks toward Sunny.

Sunny then look at his topless torso for a couple of seconds; it's not like she've never seen him topless since the day he moved here, it's just that only now does she have the time to look at it more closely.

The woman the gulped as she blushed a tiny bit while looking at his slender yet, firm and well defined before she asked "Don't you ever… eh… wear a shirt, or.. something?"

Belial then sat down on the steps and said as he scratches his back "Nope, it makes my nipples more breezy"

Slightly grossed out by his choice of words, Sunny awkwardly look at the man in front of her who was poking his belly button randomly.

The two then saw the bus pulled over at the town's entrance. As the door open, Sunny saw a blonde with the biggest pair of knockers she've ever seen sitting behind the wheel; then Ethan exited the vehichle and smiled at her as he said "How long has it been Sunny?"

Sunny imidietaly recognize Ethan as she smiled brightly and walk toward him "more than a decade Van Dyke… How's life?"

Ethan then kiss Saeko, who have just got off the bus along with everyone else on the cheek and said "Well, I smoked that clown Benny, a bunch of Legionaries,raiders,crackheads,rapists,Jehovah witnesses And married a purple haired goddess,and You?"

Sunny smiled back "Same ol' same ol', still single, still running the bar, still cleaning up after drunkards when they're too stuck to the floor or died from drinking too much… Can't complain thought"

Julie jumped off the bus, still wearing his labcoat and a satchel bag as she was about to went over to Logan's trailer, only to find him sitting on the porch of Sunny's bar. Julie quickly walk toward him and said "Hey Log…"

The man she greeted turned toward her and glared at her then gave her a wide, creepy grin.

Julie recognized the hand-half-way-in-pants, how his eyes didn't blink even once while he stared at her and that grin right away as she seems a bit scared, but still tried her best to say "Belial?"

Belial rolled his eyes "You expecting fucking Ricky Ricardo?"

Julie replied with a irritated tone "No, I was expecting my ex-boyfrien..I mean my friend Logan, not you, you nutcase!"

Belial stood up and approaches her but was met with Souichiro and Saeko's cold,sharp blades, Ethan's 44. Deagle, Christine and Veronica's pair of laser pistols and LeBec's Trenchgun.

Rei,Takashi, Tadashi, Kiriko was on guard as well but they doesn't seems to feel intimidated by the man. Lily however still didn't notice the differences in the guy she briefly flirted with not long ago as she sheepishly waved at him.

The tension is high, but not to Belial as he spread his arm and said "Heyyy~~~! I like these guys Julie,except for slicky with the rusty .44 here, friends of yours?"

Julie awkwardly say "Yea, good friends"

Belial then grabbed Souichiro's blade with his hand and shook it as he grinned "Howdy partner! Names Myles, Belial Myles"

As Belial let go of the blade, blood was dripping down from his hand from the cut. Belial doesn't seems to noticed the pain as he look at the wound and chuckled "Oops.. Heheheheheh"

Julie then quickly walk toward him, took out a roll of bandage from her satchel bag and starts treating the wound as she said "Look, long story short, we're on a bounty hunt in New Orleans, 500,000 caps in it for all of us… plenty of killing for you if you're up to it, I was going invite Logan but since.. he's. eh.. not home at the moment I.."

Belial cut her off with both of his hands on her shoulders "You had me at "killing" Julie, gimme a … minute to get dress up would ya?" before he ran back into his and Logan's trailer.

Souichiro and the others lowered their weapons awkwardly with Ethan said "The last tim we've done this was with…"

Saeko finished his sentence by saying "… Troy… and Alice's guy-friend when she was 14"

Shizuka giggled "he doesn't look that crazy"

Rika then said "Is he a… Skinhead?"

Julie forgot that she haven't told the rest of the gang about him, she cleared her throat and said "Oh no! He-he used to be one… God knows why he joined those psychos in the first place"

Veronica said "Bad parenting?"

Julie shrugged "Could be… come to think of it, he.. Logan I mean, never told me about his parents or.. well pretty much 90 percent of his life, all I know when I met him was that he was lost and needed help… and Belial was already a part of him by that time…"

Ethan then said "Is he gonna do something off the bat crazy without any warning 'cause I can always tie him on top of the bus if he annoys you guys"

Julie shrugged "Why not? Last time I went out with him.. on a research trip near the Dam, he… Ne-nevermind.."

…

End of Chapter 45


	52. We see dead people

Chapter 46: We see dead people.

_En route to New Orleans…_

The bus have been rolling out of Nevada for more than 30 minutes, everyone was on edge as they all stared at Belial, who was sitting on the seats on the very last row, with a small amory next to him, include Logan's favorite Hall Rifle, a couple of normal hunting shotguns,variations of pistols, an old,rusted machete with the edge being grinded and modified into a saw-blade like shape to increase the damage being dealt; a large amount of ammos of all kind, including metal balls which was used way back in the ancient days.

Kohta's face looked like he just came from looking at Logan/Belial's personal arsenal, especially a rusty old, LeMat 1861 revolver that Belial was spinning professionally as he stared blankly at everyone with a strange smile on his lips, and a fair amount of explosives ranging from dynamites and grenades, even a couple of homemade nuka grenades.

Technically the law row of chairs was reserved for him and his weapons. Seeing a person using a crummy old ball and cap revolver that takes like a full minute to reload truly is a rare sight, not to mention the fact that it's hilarious to see someone actually dumb and crazy enough to use this Ancient World firearms in this hellhole just because it looks nice.

Ethan turned to Belial and asked "What are you gonna shoot with that piece of junk? Fat deathclaw?" with a mocking look on his face.

Belial's smile still stay on his face as he stop spinning the revolver,then began picking up the .42 caliber balls which he made at home, an old flask contain gundpower, some caps and began to load the gun.

As he began pouring the powders into to the first chamber he said "You know, I got this ancient piece of arm from one of my… trip years ago.. Logan wasn't home that day.. he's gone fishing…"

Belial then began putting the lead balls on top of each chambers and began to push them down with the loading lever as he continued "Anywho, It was just another prospecting day for me just a couple of miles beyond the border… I took a different turn that day,leading me to a fell apart, abandoned settlement… It's filled with the smell of piss and shit, like the back of my truck on hunting days…"

Belial doesn't seems to care if everyone listen to him or not, he had just finished loading up his LeMat revolver and spin the cylinder as he continued "I searches a couple of houses but doesn't seems like whoever lives there left anything beside debris and empty Cola bottles, along with some spare caps and useless shits… eventually I reached a house,mostly intact… 'cept for the windows and a large ass hole on the side wall.. Nonetheless, I went in… despite the foul stench of a HAPPY married family REEKS from each inches of that decaying box…"

His tone wasn't angry but it seems to send chills down a couple of the members spines, Belial then starts spinning his revolver slowly and continue "Once inside… in the living room… I saw a skeleton, lying on the floor, with this beauty near its grip.. and a round hole in the middle of its head… doesn't take a genius to tell what happen…"

Ethan then said "Yea yea yea, touching story pal, now be qui…"

Belial cuts him off "… SO, I picked up the revolver and continue to look around house.. the kitchen, bathroom…basements and so on... Only gathered some snacks and tools.. Eventually, I reached the bed rooms upstair... The first bedroom, I see a woman skeleton... lying in the bed with a hole in it's skull, the same hole from the skeleton downstair... Then, I went to check the other bedroom, turns out it was a baby's room.. and guess what I saw in the baby crib.."

Everyone's began to feel their heart began to beat harder and faster, Belial then stop spinning the gun and said "… Nothing…"

As the gang was silent sighed with relief Belial said "Then I took a couple of step back to look around the room throughtly… just to see a baby's skeleton on the floor next to a pile of toys and a hole… the same hole in it's skull… Seems like the fella shot his wife and kid while she was sleeping and while the little drool machine was playing before shooting himself in the head…"

Everyone's heart sank at the same time to hear the baby did not make it either. Alice was covering her mouth with one hand as she look at Belial's emotionless expression as his smile fades and disappeared.

Belial then continue "… You know what I've learn from that finding?" while staring at everyone, now with a smile slowly appear on his face.

Nobody said a thing, prompting him to continues " That the dead fella sure have a good taste in vintage firearms… Hahahahahhahahahaha… HAHAHAHhahahahaAHAHA…".

The gang was filled with disgust as he said so, his maniacal laugh send chills down Julie and Alice's spine. Belial was still laughing as if he's the only person on the bus with his head thrown back with the revolver's barrel placed on his forehead.

This certainly pisses Ethan off, but he managed to held it down and just turn away before he said "Nice to see you find a reason to laugh about some shit like that… fucking sick bastard"

Belial suddenly stop laughing, but the smile is still on his face as he stared blankly at everything in the bus.

As the trip drag on, everyone noticed Belial have fell asleep, the revolver still in his hand. The creepy thing is his head stay in the same posture s when he was awake instead of just fell down like everyone who fell asleep on a train or a car.

The atmosphere was quiet and awkward as Ethan and Souichiro occasionally look at Belial to check on him. Suddenly, the guy slowly awake and look around, confusely as if he have no idea where he is or how he got there.

Julie noticed the behaviour as she asked "Logan?"

The man look at Julie and said in his normal voice "Julia?"

Julie sighed with relief to confirm that Logan is back. Logan then asked her "Ho-how did I…"

Julie quickly said "We're going to New Orleans, I was planning to ask you but… Only Belial home at that moment…"

Logan then look at the pile of weapons next to him and the LeMat revolver in his grip, he just sighed and lean back agaisnt the chairm, fixed his hairstyle as he look out the window while still holding onto the revolver.

The trip felt like forever, no one said a word to each other until many hours later, when Shizuka saw the welcome sign of the state Louisiana, all rusted and partially corroded. It was nightime when the gang arrived in the town of New Orleans. It was covered with a fairly thick fog, it was cold, as the Creole style houses, cottages began to come into sights. Shizuka slow down the the bus and look around. The others does so as well.

No one was in sight, not a person, suddenly Shiuzka stomp on the brake when she saw a little girl in a diry pink dress with a headless teddy bear on her hand just pop out of the fog in the middle of the road. Everyone stood up to check if the girl was ok, but no one exit the bus.

The girl just looked at Shizuka and the others for a couple of seconds before she ran into one of the alleys. Shizuka silent said "Wha-what the… She-she just appeared.. out of…"

Rika put one hand on her girfriend's shoulder and said "It's ok Shizu.. it's the fog, we didn't see her from afar either"

Shizuka took a couple of deep breath before she step on the pedal as get the bus rolling again. It wasn't long before the town's habitants came into sights, they doesn't seems to have much visitor as they stared at the bus as it roll by.

The blonde nurse then saw a large sign next to an old 3 stories hotel that read "Parking lot". There is a abandoned lot right next to the hotel and whoever owns it sure did make good use out of it. Needless to say, Shizuka quickly pull into the lot and stopped the bus.

Everyone grab their stuffs and get off the vehicle. The first thing the knew were that they can see their own breath under the light of the moon and the faint light around the silent neigborhood. Fortunaly everyone brough their own jackets except for Logan, who walk out of the bus, with only the LeMat in his hand and the Hall rifle on his back. He left his arsenal of firearms and explosives on the bus, covered with a large blanket.

Ethan look around the houses in the neigborhood, the residents surely isn't the friendly type as they closed their curtains and windows once they saw the tourist bunch. The guy chuckled "Why am I not surprised?"

Rika adjust the Springfield 1903 with a 7.8x scope and a stock wrapping on her back as she follows the other into the hotel. But not before she take a long good look at the night sky, it's so different from the night sky when she look at it back in Nevada, there is something strange about the air and atmosphere of this place and it's bothering her.

Once the gang is in the lobby, they saw a man, African-American, quite old, around 60s from the wrinkles on his face. The man wore an old short sleeves shirt, a pair of slacks and worn loafers sitting behind the reception counter. He have a balding head with grey hair.

The man look at the group, he looked at Logan and his tattoo the longest, the old man doesn't seems to mind as he said "We don't have much tourists here ya know? What misfortune puts you folks here anyway?"

Ethan steps forward and said "We're bounty hunters…"

The old man then said "Ah… You're here for… Him, correct?"

Alice said "How did you…"

The old man slowly stood up and walk out of his counter and said "Well, many hunters have come here long before you…trying to hunt for The One who lurks in the swamp… None of them came back… in one piece to say the least."

Ethan then said "Well, that's a helpful info pops… We need some rooms to stay.."

The old man then said "Well, I just happen to have a lot of rooms vacant… to be honest, nobody ever come here beside some… young, horny kids..How long will you be staying?"

Ethan then took out a large bag of bottlecaps from his satchel bag and placed it on the table then said "How long can we stay for 1000 caps?"

The old man suddenly burst out with a wheezing laugh as he said "Sonny, you can stay here for 50 years with that much caps… these things are like diamonds here.. Anyway, let me get you your room keys…Stay as long as you like…" as he took the money and walk back behind the counter and starts gathering the keys hanging on the board behind him. As he handed the keys to each members, he said "Oh, the name's Marcus, Griff Marcus"

…

Not long after the gang claims their rooms, they all gathered in the lobby, sitting together in the set of chairs and coffee tables just opposite the reception counter. It's quite spacious and somewhat cozy for an old hotel in a town that have rarely seen visitors from outside of the State.

"Hahahahah… inhabitable until some years ago? Oh lordy, are they still believing that rumors?" The old owner of the hotel laughed as he hears Julie asked about how the town was habitable.

He continues "This place have always been habitable.. I've been living here since the day I was born… 65 years! They though the fog was… filled with radiation, hence the rumors you've been hearing"

Souichiro then asked "What can you tell us about this… Man who lurks in the swamps?"

Marcus took a deep breath and said "Not much… No one know when,who and how did he come into power and ruled the town in the first place… He've been around and got everyone in his palm since the day I was a little kid… the story is that he's a witch doctor"

Ethan seems surprised as he said "Witch doctor… you mean like those Voodoo cruds?"

Marcus said "You could say that… the old men in town when I was young say that this.. witch doctor is Immortal… Nobody ever seen him… But they do however, seen his servants… they're like phantoms… wearing glowing eyes gasmasks and a full-body hazmat suits… moving in and out of the swamps… transporting his "salvation liquid" shipments and plague the other states.. "

Logan was listening to the story as he slowly spinning his revolver, not saying a single word since he arrived at the hotel. Ethan then asked Marcus "I guess it's useless to ask if you happens to know the direction to his HQ heh?"

Marcus chuckled "Yep,but his servants knows where it is, if you can get them to spit it out that is…"

Ethan then continues "Do they ever hang around towns often?"

Marcus shrugged "on the edge of town just near the swamp entrance, yes… most of the roads have been blocked off though, either by debris or by the watch posts they set up.. no one have ever been to the swamps apart from those who have the Witch Doctor's clearance and his servants…"

Saya then asked "what do you mean Clearance?"

Marcus then said "Well you see… There are some of us who make a living by fishing in the swamps.. they have to ask the Doctor's representative for clearance and swore that they have to reside and carry on with their lives within the "allowed zone"… Meaning that there are some part of the swamps that are strictly forbiddens even to those with clearances… failing to abide will resulted with death"

The old man then lean back agaisnt is chair and said "In the meantime… why don't you folks take a tour around town In the morning? We do sells general goods and weapons here… oh and uh.. if any of you believe in the .. spirituals stuffs, this old cozy town have lots of that to offer yer…"

Everyone except for Souichiro and Logan chuckled awkwardly at his recommendations, and the evening passes by.

…

_The next morning…_

The fog still covering the town, but much less, the temperature have also fairly warmer than it was the night before. Everyone was standing together and look at the town from connecting balcony on the third floor.

Seems like a large portions of the city have been destroyed in the war and was replaced with a whole bunch of makeshift shotgun houses. The hotel they're staying in was a part of the "urban" area of the city that substained less damages from the nuclear blasts.

Each of them was thinking back on the old man's infos from last night. It's not going to be easy to get to this "witch doctor", firstly they don't know nothing about him, his henchmen and what are they capable of. Not to mention what kind of dangers lurks within the swamps other than his henchmen waiting for the gang even if they managed to get pass the watch posts.

Ethan looked at Saya and asked "So… what's the plan?"

Saya was staring into the distance as she said "To be honest, I haven't been able to came up with one yet… seeing that how the townspeople feared a man who they haven't even met, we might have run into something… life dangering here…"

Rika chuckled as she flick her cigarrette "We're living in a post-nuclear war society, technichally even going to the outhouse is already life dangering"

Logan still remains silent while still spinning his LeMat revolver slowly as he stared at the old town below. Julie looking at the others talks over the plan then back to Logan and said "Gee… you've been awfully silent since yesterday when you came around…"

Logan suddenly jerked up as if he was in some sort of trance before she called his name, he then look at her and said "Sorry, I've just been… thinking… Nice town heh Julie?"

Julie smiled "Kind of… I've never seen the swamp before in my life though…"

Back to Ethan'sgroup, Saeko was talking with her husband until she said to the others "Alright, we'll all take a look around place, ask anyone who's willing to gives us informations… Might as well enjoy this as tourists while we're at it.."

…

The gang was walking together along the streets toward a nearby weapons store, reccomended by Marcus just before they left for their stroll. The store was an old Creole styled 1 story building with a large sign just above the door that says "_Ugly Joe's Amory_", Kohta giggled to LeBec "At least he's being honest" once he read the sign.

Ethan said nothing as he and the others enters the store, except for Logan, who decided to stood on the porch of the building,leaned agaisnt the beam that support the small roof just above him and stares into the distance.

Once inside, the gang was greeted by the owner, who bears a deep raspy voice "You folks aren't 'round 'ere are ye?"

Everyone was taken aback, he was a Glowing one, a talking, sane Glowing one. The ghoul was wearing only a pair of old, ripped pants, his body was emitting a bright green glow. He was bald, one of his eyes is missing from his eye socket, the same as his nostril.

LeBec then whispered to Saya "I think I know why he's called Ugl…Ooft"

His sentence was cut short when Saya ram her elbow into his stomach as a reminder of his impolite comment.

The Glowing one chuckled as he said "Yep, that's why I got that name, and thanks to it I'm still single for the last 150 years… Anyway, what kind of weapons in my humble little store strike your fancy?"

Alice quickly ran toward a German made Stg 44. placed inside of a glass case along with many more types of weapons, her eyes was glittering as she stares at the firearm before she turned toher mother and jump up and down like a kid asking her mom to buy them a balloon while pleading "Can I have it mom? Please? Oh Please?"

A couple of guys in the gang, including Ethan slightly blushes as they saw such a cute side of Alice. Saya rolled her eyes and said "Fine, but that'll come out of your own pocket"

Alice yelped "Yisssss!" before she turned to Ugly Joe and said "I'll take this one mister"

Ugly Joe chuckled as he took the rifle out, gave it to Alice and said "Good choice lil' lady, it's the great ancestor of the rifle behind your back,good accuracy and range, makes a pretty nice sound when firing as well… 200 caps" as Alice examine the weapon.

Alice just done checking the loaded magazine before slapping it back in and chambering the round as she took the bottlecaps bag hanging from her waist and slap it on the table and said "What kind of extras can I get for 500?"

Joe opens the bag, look into it then smiled with please as he said "Gimme a minute" before he walks into the back of the store.

Meanwhile, Ethan, Kohta,Tadashi and LeBec was staring at a one of a kind Davy Crockett Nuclear recoiless rifle placed on the wall inside of a display case along with the warhead. Unlike the other goods in the store, this one has a specific price tag, and it reads "_30,000 caps, warhead included_"

Kohta dug his face into Ethan's shoulder and sobbed with happiness "It's… It's… so beautiful…" which Ethan patted his back and said "I know Big Bone I know… It's the Holy Grail right there…"

LeBec nodded in agreement as he said "A way to say "Fuck you and your stinkin' neighborhood" from 2 kilometers away"

Meanwhile, Seako was looking through a series of small sidearms. Though none of them interest her, Souichiro just wandering around the store and inspect the place, satisfying his personal habit.

Ugly Joe walks out from the back, carrying a box and put it on the display case before Alice, inside was a small scope that came with the rifle, a dozen of loaded magazines and a bayonet. Alice didn't even need any explainations as she pick up the box and thank the man.

Joe noticed the guys looking at the main attraction of his store before saying "That beauty there have been in my store for 50 years, ain't nobody ever came close to afford it… it takes balls of steel and one heck of a grudge to be able to use that one if you ask me"

Ethan then approach Joe, leaned close to him and asked "Look… we're eh… looking for some infos…"

Joe's expression suddenly grew serious as he look around through his window for a couple of seconds before he said "Lemme guess… The "Witch Doctor" ?"

Ethan nodded, Joe then continue "Yea… that's the first question every bounty hunter who ignore that "Inhabitable" rumor, dragged their asses here ask people about him…"

Christine and Veronica also joined the convo with Veronica asked "What happned to them?"

Joe sighed "None of them returned once they managed to sneaks into the swamp…each of his servants… were said to… know no fear, no pain and have strenght of 5 men combined… I can only assume it thanks to the…"

Christine finished his sentence "… Salvation Liquid?"

Joe nodded as he said "Yes… I cannot tell you any more infos… to be honest that's all I know about his "cult" … If you folks are really goin' after his head, then firearms aren't the only thing you're going to need…"

…

Logan was still stood outside the store, looking at something that wasn't there silently. He then hear the others walking out, with the guys carrying crates filled with ammunitions they bought from Joe.

He still didn't turn away from the direction he was staring at, even when he heard Julie asked "Been waiting heh?"

Logan just said "Not really" while still looking at the nothingness in front of him.

Julie noticed this as she asked "Hey.. you ok?"

Logan then look at her and smiled "Yea… sorry, there's something about the place that really sends me into a trance.. so, where to now?"

…

The gang wandered into a more modest neighborhood not far from Marcus's hotel, the citizens seems to avoid them while the kids curiously stares at them as they passes by. Rika suddenly pointed at a sigh on the side of a shotgun house that simply reads "_Psychic" _and said "Hey guys, fancy some fortune telling?"

Ethan doesn't seems to be a believer as he said "Nah, who would believe that crap?"

Julie, Rika,Shizuka,Christine,Veronica, Kiriko and Alice quickly walks toward the place without a second thoughs however. Ethan seems surprised as he said "Really?"

Logan seems reluctant before he followed the ladies inside, assuming out of curiosity. Leaving Ethan and the rest outside; Ethan awkwardly said "Ok… We'll wait out here… having fun without you guys… and without you Logan, you nutcase"

The inside of the fortune teller's home was quite cozy, and kind of creepy with the lack of lightnings, saves for some candles place here and there. The wall was decorated with skulls, and everything people'll expect to find in a psychic's office. In front of them was a round table, with two chair facing each other and a crystal ball placed on the table.

Before they can say anything, they heard a woman's warm, soothing voice coming from behind the bead curtain that leads to the back of the home "Just a minute children, I'll be right with you"

It wasn't long until an elderly woman, with a light tone of brown complexion walks out from behind the curtain. She looks just as old as Marcus and kind of chubby. She wore an old bandana over her shoulder-lenght dreadlocks. Her face emits a warm, fuzzy feeling as she smiled at her young customers and said "I'm sorry children, there aren't enough chairs for you all, I hope you don't mind sitting on the floor"

Rika said "It's not problem ma'am"

The old lady then sat down on her chair and asked "Now, who's first?"

Shizuka quickly sat down on the other chair, the old lady then reach out both of her hands and said "Gimme both of your hands child"

Shizuka did so as she asked "Uhhmm.. aren't you going to use that crystal ball?"

The old lady laughed "Oh no child, It was a nice decoration so I just put it there, now… shall we begin?"

…

After about half an hour, It's Logan's turn, as he sat down in front of the lady, the others whispered to each other. They seems to be impressed by her readings about them, it looks like she might be an authentic psychic afterall.

Logan sat down, reached out his hands to the lady. She then gently grab hold of them and closed her eyes. As she concentrate, her head slowly move backward. Julie was standing behind Logan as she observe, it's quite ironic for a scientist such as herself to be intrigued by spiritual matters.

The old lady's eyes suddenly shot open and slowly move toward Logan's blank expression until their eyes meet. The lady's expression was calm but she's slightly trembling as she stared at Logan's eyes as if she was able to look deep inside his soul, and whatever was in there, it intimidated her. Julie then asked "Wha-what's wrong?"

The old lady then took a deep breath to calm down before she look at Logan and said "My my… This is the very first time I failed to reach a clear vision of a person's future child.. All I can make out of it was.. that your thread of fate and the young lady behind you are tightly intertwined for some reasons… I'm sorry I couldn't help you …"

Logan nodded as he said "It's ok gramps" before he stood up. Julie then sat down and reached out her hand. One thing is bugging her, Julie can tell that the old lady was trembling in fear but she hides it well, whatever it was that scared her about Logan, she didn't reveal it to him obviously. But Julie can only think of Belial as the cause, so she shrug the though off and look at the lady, who took her hands and began her work.

After a couple of minutes, the old lady open her eyes and look at Julie and said "You have quite some challenge up ahead child… It's not life dangering so no worries… Your selfless devotion to saving and helping others will brings you great results…"

Julie seems impressed as well, she have took off her labcoat earlier and gave it to Ethan before entering, and she haven't tell the old lady a single thing about herself, yet the lady know about her life's works. The old lady then leaned closer to Julie and said in a very tiny voice so the other won't be able to hear it "You two have a very… unique bond, I cannot fully describe it by mere words,child… whatever happens, whatever kind of revelations you may come across in times to come… remember, embrace that bond… just as he has all those years…"

Those was some of the most cryptid things Julie have ever heard. She awkwardly thanked the lady and stood up.

Before they part with the old lady after she strangely declined the payment, Julie asked her "Oh, Ma'am! We haven't get to know your name…"

The old lady smiled "Oh my name is not important my child… It's you and his fate that is Important at this moment…" The old lady then walk toward Julie, putting both of her hands gently on Julie's shoulders and start mumbling some sort of chanting. Julie didn't feel any signigficant effect on her body, beside from the fact that the warmth from the old lady's hands are slowly spreading through her body,giving her a strange, relaxing and safe feeling.

The old lady then said "It's for extra protections… take care child"

…

The gang just wandering around the city 'til it got dark. They stopped in front of a creepy looking 4 stories hotel in the abandoned part of the city, not far from the rivers and the swamp entrance.

"How the fuck did we ended up here anyway?" Saya asked with discomfort as she stared at the partially fell apart, mosh covered building that've been embraced by vines and weeds.

Ethan joked "I don't know… but now that we're here, let's take a look inside…" and boldly walks toward the front door.

Saya sighed "Never have I think a B grade horror movie's logic could play right into real life…" before she follows him as she held on tight to Alice's hand.

The others soon follows, Logan however stood there and stared at the building for a couple of seconds before he decided to go in as well.

The inside of the building was like something right out of a horror movie, mosh, vines, broken down windows, doors, weird odors and a strangely cold breeze greeted the whole gang the moment they walked in. The only thing that illuminate the place in place of the lights are the weak moonlight.

Logan look around as he said "We shouldn't be here…"

Ethan smirked "What, you scared?"

Logan doesn't even look at the guy, he just cautiously beam his eyes across the large lobby and replied "Yes… but not of you.."

Shizuka already clinged onto Rika and dug her face into her girlfriend's breast and tremble like a little girl. Kohta also did the same, but to Souichiro who said "Kid you best let go of my chest if you know what's good for you"

Ethan draws his 44. Deagle and said "Alright guys… It's dark, it's damp, it's cold, it's filled with mosh and possibly man eating vines, it look like a maze and a crack den… SO, the best thing to do is to split up and check out the place for loot…"

Logan silently oblige by walking toward the stairs and start checking the upper floors. Ethan smiled at the others and said "See, that's the spirit"

The other doesn't quite comfortable with the idea so they decided to go in pair, husband and wifes, and daughters, and son-in-law.

Ethan and Saeko was walking along the ground level toward the row of rooms. Upon entering the first few rooms, The couple found nothing but cobwebs, dust and a couple of bottlecaps, nothing significantly useful whatsoever.

Saeko suddenly felt a cold sensation ran down her back, she shudder and said "Do you feel that cold breeze?"

Ethan began to tighten his grip on the pistol and said "… Yea… must be the windows.."

Saeko look around the room where they stands and said with a more nervous voice "Honey, the window have been sealed with bricks…"

Ethan began to look nervous as well as he said "Let's check out the kitchen…" and quickly dart out of the room. Saeko smiled as she follows him and whispered to herself "Awwww he's so cute when he's scared…"

Rei and Takashi was walking along the hall that leads to the grand dinning room. Rei was staring at the weird stains all over the walls and said "what's with these stains? They smells funny…"

Takashi said as he trying his best to look calm and navigate through the dark hallway toward the door in front of them. He suddenly step on something rather crunchy. The crackling sounds came from it startled the young man. He back up closer to his wife and said "Honey I think I step on something crunchy…"

Rei's mind began to draw all sort of scary speculations as she pinched him and said "Don't you dare say it's a skeleton"

Takashi shrugged and keep quiet. The guy then hold his wife's hand and slowly advance toward the door. As Takashi slowly open the old, decayed wooden door, the couple's eyes were wide open and their jaw half hanging down by whatever the the sight in front of them.

…

Tadashi, Souichiro, Kiriko,Yuriko was walking among the halls of the second floor. It's just as dark as any other places in the hotel. Tadashi was walking next to his wife as he ran his hands along the walls, he can feel some small holes here and there, along with a couple of rough, sandy surfaces, as if something was splattered onto and dried up before permanently etched onto the wallpapers.

Souichiro said "There is something… unsettle about this place"

Yuriko seems to feel it too as she said "I can feel it too… it's… cold… and the air is just, strangely stagnant…"

Kiriko was looking around the dark hall as the group entered the corridor where the rooms should be. It's just as creepy as the hall they walked along earlier. Kiriko cautiously follow the group along the corridor when suddenly she caught a glimse of something at the end of it. It looks like a figure, she couldn't make much out of it due to the lack of lightings, but it looks like a dark humanoid figure just float right by her eyes. She stopped in mid-track and asked the other with cold sweat running down her neck "Di-did-did you see that?"

Yuriko answered with a nervous tone "Yes…"

Tadashi held tight onto his wife's hand and said "Oh man… you don't think this place is…"

Kiriko said "As much as I hate to be honest about this… yes, it is…"

Tadashi gulped as he began to frantically points his gun around, which Kiriko said "C'mon honey, when was the last time you seen people kill ghosts with bullets or lasers?"

Just as Kiriko turned, she heard a voice whispered near her ears "_Mommy?"_ it was a little girl's voice, with a terrified tone in it. The other seems to hear it as well as they stopped and look a round before they open a room's door to look inside. The moment the door open, Souichiro, who was leading the group felt a cold wind swept right through his face. But there is something else inside of the room. The man slowly walks in, he couldn't see much just like the others but he can feel something, or someone inside. Kiriko jumped as she felt like something just touched her legs, she slowly crouched down and grab whatever it was, it's a tube shaped object, fairly heavy annd made from metal.

Kiriko stood up and starts feeling it further, suddenly a smile appeared on her face as she realized that it was a flashlight, this is a good find considering, no one even bothered bringing one along before their "stroll". Kiriko said "Hey, I found a flashlight here… let's hope the thing still work…"

Tadashi said "Oh good, I'm tired of wondering what the heck did I keep stepped on to made those crunching sounds"

Kiriko slowly reach for the switch and push it, luckily, the light still works and it quickly illuminate the place. But to their horror, what they saw was two skeleton lying next to one another.

Souichiro can feel a drop of sweat rolling down the back of his neck, to a very few, he's a man who acknowledge and respect the other side. He have just realized that the cold wind that swept through his face earlier was.

Kiriko then went outside and shine the light at the corridor, and what's in front of her made the woman hyperventilate before she fell to her knees. The corridor was filled with humans remains, which would explain the crunching sounds.

Tadashi and Yuriko was horrified as well as they sat down and hug Kiriko, who seems to be traumatized by what she saw.

Logan and Julie was checking out the top floor, there wasn't much. Most of the room was tore apart, including the walls that separate them. The furniture was thrown everywhere, smashed into pieces. Thanks to the big window on this floor, the two have a fair amount of clear vision.

Logan look around nervously as he said "I can feel something here… and it's not Radroaches…"

Julie said as she held his hand without even knowing it "You and your imagination Logan… I'm telling you, there is no such thing as…"

Her sentence was cut short when both of them hear a child's cry that echo through the walls "_Mommy?Why haven't you come back? You promised…"_

Julie, acting on impulse, quickly clinged on one of Logan's arms without saying a word. The man didn't draw his weapon since he well aware of what he's dealing with. Logan then look around slowly as he hears the child's eerie voice continue _"You said you're just gonna go check if those scay men are gone for a second…You promised me…I'm scared Mommy…I'm scared…"_

Shizuka, Kohta and Rika was able to shed some light thanks to an old oil lamp they found in the third floor and they're witnessing the same horrendous scenes as they walk across the human remains filled corridors and rooms. At this point, nobody cares about loot anymore.

Back to Rei and Takashi, the two was frozen at the horrifying sight in front of them. The moon shine through the large window of the dinning hall. Illuminating a room filled with human remains, childrens included. No firearms was near any of them, these people was massacred mercilessly.

Rei and Takashi look at the door on the other side of the hall to find Ethan, Saeko and Alice emerged from behind, the three seems to have seen the hellish sights as well, Rei can see Saeko was hugging Alice, who was sobbing loudly. Not only that, it seems like the child's eerie voice have reached everyone one ears as well, seeing that Rei was covering her mouth with her eyes watering as she searches for the source of the voice.

The voice continues, but with a more weak and far more scared tone _"…It hurts mommy… It hurts a lot… I can't stop the bleeding mommy… It's getting hard to breath… I'm scared… am I going to die mommy? Mommy? …Wake up mommy! Please… Please don't leave me… I promise I'll be good… I promise… Please…Please wake up…"_

The child's voice then fades. The others, save for Logan and Julie had gathered at the lobby. Rei and Alice still sat on the ground, crying, not from what they saw, but from what the heard. The fate of the ill-fated little girl and her mother, and all the other children and adults who formerly reside here.

…

On the top floor, Logan and Julie still wandering around the corridor, passing piles of bones of all sizes. Julie asked Logan with a horrified look in her eyes "What-why would someone do something like this?"

Logan sighed "Because they simply can, you of all people should have know this by now Julia…"

They soon reached the one room that mostly intact, inside was nothing but two skeleton, one adult and one child. The child skeleton seems to be hugging the adult skeleton, and judging by the teddy bear with the head detatched, it was a little girl.

Julie, still shaken from her first experience with the supernaturals asked "Is..Is that…"

Logan didn't say a word but nodded his head as he crouched down, pick up the teddy bear, put it in the child's skeleton's hand, exactly the same as when Ethan and the gang encountered the ill-fated family when they first arrived.

Julie was touched by his actions. However they heard some rustling noise coming from outside of the room. Logan can feel the floor being pressed down by something so this is no spirit, he draw his LeMat revolver,grab Julie's hand and went outside.

The moment they exited the room, Logan peek his head out the balcony and look down to the ground floor way below, he saw everyone was there so it wasn't someone from the team.

Julie then said "The stairs!"

Logan can hears fast and light footsteps running down each steps and began pursuit. As he ran after the footsteps, he can see a glimse of the being he was chasing: small, fast, short with messy-below shoulder long hair and wearing a ragged dress.

Logan then said to Julie "It's a kid, an alive one! Return to the others… I'll catch her" before he vault over the handle of the stair, in an attempt to get down faster to block the little girl's path. However it was a sloppy landing as he slammed into the handle rail on the lower floor instead of grab on to it before dropping down, then fell down on another before planting his face on the ground floor. Amazingly he survived the fall but suffered some sores spots and bruises. The guy stood up, mumbling curses under his breath and walk toward the stairs. His plan worked as the girl was shocked to find him standing there, blocking her path.

Logan cracked his neck, holstered his sidearm, spread his arms and said "C'mon little runaway, I'm not gonna hurt you… Unless you're some sort of demon in disguise,luring your victims with cuteness before eating their heads…"

The girl was reluctant, due to his scary appearance. But she tried her best to took a couple of steps forward with cautions before Logan decided to walk over and pick her up. The girls still scared as she look away from Logan's face as he carried her back to the group.

Julie soon catch up with him and said "Couldn't you just use the stairs like a rational human being?"

Logan didn't say a thing as he walk into the others sights. Saeko was the first to spoke once she saw Logan "Hey… who's that?"

…

End of chapter 46


	53. Unlikely Duo

Chapter 47: Unlikely Duo.

_**In the lobby of the abandoned hotel…**_

"It's ok honey, we're not gonna hurt you…" Yuriko said gently as she reach out her hand to the little girl, who Alice was carrying. She seems scared of something, now that everyone got a good look at the child, she was around 8 years old, causcasian; her hair was quite messy and dirty, just as her clothes. The girl have a small cut on her elbow, which Julie already taken cared of.

She have a highly rare and incredibly beautiful amber eyes that seems to lit up her entire face in the dark. The others couldn't help but stares, mesmerized as her confused, scared gaze meets each of their eyes.

The girl still stay silents, she seems very tired. Ethan took noticed and said "Questions later everyone… let's head back.. We'll get her some place to sle…"

His sentence was cut short when he heard numrous errie whispering voices and foot steps, coming from outside.

The girl seems to know those whispery voice as she hug Alice tighter and said with a weak voice "They… They…"

Alice then said "They? Were they chasing you?"

The little dug her face into Alice's chest and nodded. That's all the infos Ethan and the others need. They quickly spread out and find covers. Some move upstairs to cover more vantage point.

The girl was hiding on the second floor with Alice, Julie, who was holding onto the girl; Logan, Saeko and Ethan. Logan whispered to himself "Dammit, I should have brought the grenades…"

The rest, scattered around the lobby and the rooms, with their weapons ready. The footsteps are getting closer. Ethan whispered to Saeko "You, Alice and Julie stay here with the girl… You…" before pointing at Logan and said "… Once I fired the first shot, you know what to do…"

Logan closes his eyes for a bit, seemingly ignoring Ethan's command. The ex-courier gritted his teeth and snarled "You listening to me?"

Logan sighed slowly and, to Julie's horror, Logan slowly draws his revolver, slowly turn his head and look at Ethan and gave him a wide, crazed grin and said in an unmistakable Texas accent "As a matter of fact I did… Mama's boy"

Julie can sense something wrong, throughout the time she knew both Logan and Belial, she have never seen Belial took over so frequently. But this is not a good time to questions such things, it's the time to stay alive and protect the little girl she's holding in her arms.

Belial messed up his hair and leaned his head agaisnt the concrete balcony, spin the cylinder of his sidearm and mumbling something under his breath. Below, the bogeys have entered the lobby. They all wore the exact outfit that being described by the townspeople, a full body hazmat suit with a hood, with a darklight cowl gasmask. They were the "witch doctor" 's henchmen. There seems to be a vial contains an aquamarine liquid attached to some sort of a injector on the side of the mask. The liquid seems to be transferred from the to the mask wearer through a tube with a needle at the end that already plunged inside each of the henchmen's necks.

The henchmen were fairly armed, standards AKS-47 with no buttstocks and 9mm pistols. From first glance, they doesn't seems to be over the edge intimidating. They're also outmumbered the gang by 6 persons.

Ethan peeks at them for a split second and said "Wait for it…wait for it…"

Belial rolled his eyes and vault over the balcony. At that moment Ethan shouted "GOD DAMMIT YOU FUCKING BRAINDEAD MOTHER…" but stopped in mid sentence when he decided to shot up from his cover and spray a whole mag from his Tommy Gun down at the henchmen.

The others below also did the same as they open fired. As the bullets flying all around the lobby, Belial have just killed his first victim when he jumped down from above and landed on the henchmen's body before shoot him in the neck. He doesn't seems to care about the fact that a couple of the henchmen have turned their attentions and the barrels of their firearms at him: an easy target.

As Everyone was exhanging fire with the henchmen, who are surprisingly well experienced in combat. Their aims were good enough to put most of the gang back behind their cover. Not to mention their speed, not superhuman but they're just as fast as LeBec.

Belial cocked the hammer back before he stood up, turns his gaze to the closest henchmen who also have his AKS aimed at him and fired. Both were hit, Belial on the left shoulder and the henchmen, in the head.

As the henchemn fell limp on the floor. Belial didn't even bothered checking his wound before he shot another round into a henchmen's head, killing him. As he pulled the hammer back again, chambering his 4th shot. A henchmen draws his large machete and charge at the deranged man and began slashing. Belial easily dodged the attacks before he switch the pinfire on the hammer to the buckshot barrel and fired at his attacker's groin, severely wounding him.

Souichiro have managed to kill a fair number of the henchmen by his blade alone and his incredible speed. Rika and Shizuka managed to get up to the second floor to Ethan and the others. Once up there, Rika said between her heavy breaths "We've gotta get outta here man, we're in the disadvantage here… Plus, the girl…" before looking down at the lobby just to see more Henchmen rusing through the entrance.

Ethan was so caught up with the fight that he actually forget about the fact that the girl's life in more danger than any of them. He quickly said "Get the others to the dinning hall, we'll get out by the window! Tell Kohta to toss as much grenade as he can to buy us some times!" before he stood up and spray another bunch of 45. rounds down on the henchmen. After the gun went empty, Ethan draw his Deagle and dump more rounds down at the attackers.

Down on the lobby, Tadashi was grazed by a bullet on his right arm, he grunted but continue firing at the henchmen. Takashi, Kohta, Rei and Souichiro were also minorly wounded as the firefight drag on.

Lily just killed two henchmen with her twin sawn-off shotgun. She quickly ducked back into cover and said "Now all I have to do is think of something cool to say…" as she reloads her firearms. She then stood back up and shouted "WHO WANNA SEE MY TITS?" and fired both guns, Killing another one before she ducked down again and said "nah, that's not good enough" as she reloads the guns.

Rei was holding the wound on her arm as she stay low behind cover and said as she shouted at Takashi who was tending to her wound "These guys are good"

Takashi snarled "Lucky shots babe! Let's see if they can outsmart shrapnels" before he took out a grenade, pull the pin off and shouted "FRAG OUT!"

Belial just dispenses his 4th regular shot into another henchman, but he himself was hit by two AK rounds, one in his left arm and one in his upper torso. The man doesn't show any signs that he's in pain as he was about to shoot another round, he saw the grenade that Takashi threw just now rolling under his feet. The guy quickly kick it toward the henchmen and ran for cover.

The gang heard an explosion before more gunshots was heard. Shizuka and the Rika quickly made their way down to the others and passed on the command. Funny thing is none of them seems to remember that Belial was still in the lobby's ground,with no cover and was seemingly caught in the blast earlier.

Once the command reached Kohta, he's quickly remove the grenade belt he was wearing and toss it at the incoming gunmen and quickly retreat to the dining hall with the others. Julie was hugging the little girl while she run toward the exit with the other, she kept looking around before she asked with a nervous tone "Where's Loga… I mean Belial?"

Ethan seems to remember as he said "Oh… shit"

Just as he said that, they heard a loud explosion that shook the entire building. Julie screamed at the top of her lung "LOGAN!" before Ethan grabbed her and help her out the window with the others.

Back inside, the lobby was torn to pieces by the blast. However, 3 of the henchmen survived, and they only look minorly wounded. One of the spokes with a monotone voice "The outsider does not matter… until the His Holiness says they are.."

Another one said, also in a monotone voice "The girl is the main objective… she must be captured alive… to face the Divine Punishment for setting foot on the Holy Ground…"

The third henchmen then said into the walkie talkie that each of them broughs "bring more in… block every way out of the area… they couldn't go far…" before the 3 of them walks out of the place.

Under the debris, Belial's revolver can be found lying on the floor, completely destroyed from the blast. His body however was no where to be found. When suddenly, a hand burst out from under the debris, then the rest of the owner of that arm. Surprisingly it was Belial. He survived the first and the second explosion somehow, but the damages has been done to his body was horrific.

He suffered gunshot wounds, a metal shrapnel impaled him on his chest and mutltiple minor cuts. His eyes also suffered blood shots that made them looks somewhat demonic.

Belial then weakly took a couple of steps toward the closest henchmen's may not feel any pain, but the wounds have taken their tolls on him already. Belial quickly fell on his knees while he keep struggling to make his way toward the corpse. Once there, he took the vial out from the corpse's mask.

The deranged man then look at it before he said with a dark smile "To infinty and beyond!" and chug down the whole thing. Once the liquid was inside, Belial began to twitch rapidly as if he was going into shock before he suddenly shot up. Breathing rapidly as he swung his gaze around the room like a hyperactive canine looking for something.

The guy is still pretty weak. Yet, he still managed to stood up and wobble his way to the streets outside after falling down a couple of times on his way out.

He fell on his knee again once he reached the open road and look around. His breaths are getting weaker, seems like not even the "Salvastion" drug, or "Badass" as the gangs around New Vegas dubbed it can save him from such horrific wounds. Belial's vision is getting more blurry, his body began to feel light and wobbly as well. The guy still tries to get up on his feet many times but to no avail. Eventually, he drop on the ground completely.

Just as all hope for him seems lost, he felt someone grabbed both his shoulders and pull him up. He can hear Julie and Ethan's voice, seems like the two of them decided to went back and look for him.

Belial can hear Julie said to Ethan "Jesus, Van Dyke, when did you became such a dick? I don't care if you don't like him… he's still my friend" There was no respond from Ethan as the two helped him back to the hotel. Belial didn't say a single word the whole way, only a weird smile was on his face.

…

_**Many hours later, near dawn, at Marcus's hotel…**_

"Okkk… I'm no miracle worker but you'll live kid" an old doctor said after he finished the last stitch on Belial's body. Everyone was standing around the hotel's kitchen as they watched the doctor, Shizuka and Julie do their work. Yuriko turned to Marcus and said "Thank you mister Marcus"

The owner chuckled as he passed the flask of liquor to the doctor, who seems to be exausted as he sat down and just chug down the wine. Marcus then replied "Oh it was nothing" before he turned to the doctor and said "Thanks for the favor Marty, I'll come to dinner next sartuday"

The doctor named Marty pointed at Marcus and smiled "You better shows up, man… I don't want no diarrea excuses like last month"

Lily was snoring loudly in the corner of the kitchen, Souichiro was cleaning his blade, Takashi was applying some antibiotics on his wife's wound, Alice just took off her kevlar vest and jacket, revealing a tube bra underneath.

The young girl stretches as she said "Uwaaahh! It does feels better with the jacket off!"

This is the first time most of the gang witness Alice's growing body, she have the nicest curves, firm but not too muscular build, a couple of small scars here and there. Although the size of her chest raised so many questions.

Saya was staring at her daughter with a shocked and irritating face while LeBec whispered in her ears "Ummm… is it weird that I have the sudden urge to have sex with you later on?" which her answer was a punch in his face.

Kohta was drooling all over the sight as usual, while Saeko whispered in Ethan's ears "How the heck did she managed to hide those… nukes under there all these times anyway?" as she look at Alice, who was kissing her new Stg 44. rifle.

Ethan shrugged "Who cares? Remember our honeymoon?"

Saeko then look down at his pants and grinned "Oh yea… by the way, who would wear cowboy boots with trackpants?"

Ethan replied "Her… and me when I was 14…"

Julie was sitting next to Belial, who was lying on the "operating table" motionless and staring blankly at the kitchen lights. The female researcher said to him "Don't you… ever feel any pain? 'cause seriously, when the doc pull that shrapnel out of your chest.. it look hella painful.."

Belial turn his gaze toward her and said "Well I do… but not after I chugged down that blue soft drink…"

Julie's eyes suddenly widen as she asked "what blue soft drin.. Oh god… You DIDN'T"

Belial replied "Uh…yes I did,It taste like diet cola… with a cince of peanut butter and chicken breast…"

Julie quickly shrug off his odd descrisptions and said loudly "YOU MEAN YOU DRANK A WHOLE VIAL OF THAT SHIT?"

The others quickly turn their attention on the two. Julie then quickly put her hand on his forehead to check the temperature and all kind of examining stuffs before saying "You-you didn't feel anything strange? Or-or-or… a sudden urge to have some more?"

Belial said "No… should I be?"

Julie rubs her forehead and said "No! But this drug is dangerous… like.. as in…"

Belial rolled his eyes and said "Oh so it squeeze my brain dry… assuming there's anything left in there to squeeze out… in order to pump my body full off some sort of steroids, BIG fucking deal! I'm not dead, or brain dead… yet…"

Belial then look at the others, especially Ethan before he said "Bet chu are dying to see that day aren't cha? Van . Dyke!"

Ethan smirked at him and said "Maybe I am…"

Julie then said as she lightly slap Belial on his cheek and smiled "Alright alright, that's enough enemies you made in one day, get some rest…"

Julie then give him a blanket before walks out to the lobby with the others. Belial then grab the blanket, took a couple of sniffs from it's fabric before he rolled it into a rollcake shape and used it as a pillow before he closed his eyes.

…

_**A couple of hours later…**_

"Is she still sleeping?" Asked Ethan as he sitting on the floor of the lobby with the others.

Saya nodded "Yea, she was exausted…"

Souichiro said "She's from the swamp"

This caught everyone's attention, Christine asked "How did you know?"

The elder man replied "her clothes and face was partially wet and reeks the paticular musky smell of various plants… the holes on her clothes was from falling down a couple of times while running from something or.. someone, I would assume it was those gunmen last night…"

Alice, who still haven't put her jacket back on said "But why?"

Saya sighs "Honey the folks around town isn't scared of this "doctor" just because he have henchmen who look like the damn Distopia-society version of the Nazi Gestapo you know? And for the 10th time young lady! Put your jacket back ON! Or. Else…"

Alice grunted as she picked up her jacket that she hanged around her neck and put it back on, she then asked Saya "Julie's still with the little girl?"

Saya nodded "Yea… couldn't blame her though, if I was a nurse or doctor, I'll do the same"

Yuriko still thinking about the time when she saw the girl as she said "I just couldn't get my mind of her… eyes"

Christine quickly replies "Yea… me neither… I have never seen such… beautiful, hypnotic set of eyes before, are those types of pupils even real?"

Shizuka replied "They are… but the chaces of having those are like… micro slim! I'm talking about 0,0001% of having a pair of jewel stones as your eyes, gosh I wish I was one of those few lucky people"

Rika was spinning her sidearm playfully as she asked Ethan "How's Julie's boyfriend?"

The ex-courier sighs "Unfortunately, he'll be fine… damn psycho, he nearly got us killed for that shit he pulled back at the haunte.. I mean hotel, how the fuck can Julie stands this POS for so long?"

Nobody have the answers, mostly because they don't want to dig too deep into another one's life. The air once again filled with silence.

Then they saw Julie, and the girl walk down the stairs, seems like she finally came around.

Once the little girl sit down next to Julie and the others, Yuriko then asked "Did you sleep well?"

The girl seems to be less wary of them as she nodded shyly.

Lily then asked the girl "What's your name?"

The girl shyly said "Peyton"

Saya then asked "Who were those men? And why was they chasing you?"

The girl look at everyone for a bit before she spoke "They…were, the Doctor's servants… Me and my brother wandered into the Frobidden Zone by accident… they killed him… I.. I made it out of the swamp through the sewers… my-my parents… they're still inside… th-the swamp…"

Her voice was soft and warmth, it actually made Alice's heart fluttered a bit as she heard the girl speaks.

Intrigued by the mention of "the sewers", Ethan asked "What do you mean The Sewers kid? They have a sewer system inside of the swamp?"

The little girl nodded "yes… I don't know what it's for but it connects with the city sewers as well, I hid from them down there and follow it back outside… They still tracked me down for some reasons…"

The little girl then suddenly grabbed Alice's hands and pleaded "Miss… Cou-could you, help me? I-I- I need to get back to the swamp… if they can't find me, my parents lives will be in danger… Please! You have to help me get back in there… I have to save my parents"

She have such a tremendous bravery at such a young age, she'd nearly got killed by a bunch of ruthless gunmen who kill indiscriminately because she "broke" one of their laws. Yet now she wanted to put her life on the line again to save her parents. The girl's request touched everyone, But it's still too dangerous to execute.

Souichiro quickly raised his concern "That's is not something we should do, especially at this time… We barely survive the first encounter with these men, they are highly trained, I was lucky enough not to get shot… we cannot take them nor the one they're working for lightly… I insist we must take things slow from now…"

Everyone knows what he said is true, thus they all slowly sighs. The girl still determined to go as she pleaded again "Bu-But.. My parents, I have to help them"

Saya gently grab both of the girl's shoulders and said "I know Peyton, but we cannot risk your safety… they're not mere thugs… If somethings were to happen to you… who would save your parents? Please, give us times, now that we know the way in without being noticed… we're gonna need to throughly prepare for it… I promise you.. we'll save your parents and kill that evil doctor!... ugh… that's the most cliché thing I have ever said… this year…"

Peyton seems reassured as she faintly smiled and nodded her head.

Everyone was then startled by the kitchen door slamming agaisnt the walls and an all too familiar voice echoed along the establishment "WHAT'S FOR BREAKFAST,BITCHES?"

Ethan cringed as he said to Julie "Can I . Kill Him?"

Julie sighs as she replied "No… However I've begin to worry… I think Belial is getting stronger… incredibly fast lately too… This is not normal at all…"

Christine grinned, so does Veronica as they both lean closer to Julie and cooed "Awwww you still love him, don't cha?"

Julie sighes as she once again replied with the same tone "No…"

Belial walks out to the lobby with bandages on various parts of his body, he was gazed upon with irritations from most of the gang except for Lily,Alice,Julie and Peyton,mostly because she doesn't know who he is and what's going on inside his head.

Saya frowned "Shouldn't you be resting?"

Shizuka nodded "Yea… helps your wound to heal and… uh.. gives us some peaceful time… n-no offense"

Belial rolled his still somewhat bloodshot eyes and said "Oh stop playing nice blondie, most of ya'll don't even like me… and I'm pretty sure grouchy face here... and probably that shaved sasquatch over there wants me dead soon…"

Ethan suddenly shot up and snarled "How 'bout I want you dead now?"

Belial smirked "Then come at me, tough guy" as he removes his gloves and crack his neck, the pain from the wound still doesn't seems to bother him.

Ethan quickly charged forward, quickly gives into his anger and attempt to punch Belial, who quickly dodged the attack and retaliate with a left hook, which was a hit. Ethan was knock back a couple of steps before he charged right at Belial again, who also charged right back at him.

However, both was punched right in the face by Souichiro. The impact knock both of their feets. The elder man the said with a stern and irritated voice "This is not the time for you two to act like little punks…"

Souichiro then pointed at Ethan and said "You! Van Dyke, I was expecting much better from you…"

The man then look at Belial and put his hand on the handle of his katana then said "And you… either you stop being a burden, or…"

Belial cackled loudly as he said "Or what? You're going to chop me into pieces? Go ahead!"

Souichiro the draws his katana and point it straight at Belial's face and said "Don't . Test me, boy!"

Belial still shows no sign of fear as he threw his head back while still lying on the ground and give out a wheezing laugh before he said "Oh puh-lease, we both know you're not going to do it anyway… You're not seriously gonna chop up a wounded person in front of your… beloved daughter and little pipsqueak over there, won't you?"

Souichiro then push his blade even closer to Belial's heart, anger has began to show up on his face.

Seems like Belial is enjoying his self as he grinned at the man "Ooooo~~~! That got cha pissed heh old man?"

The deranged man then turns to Peyton, who seems to be scared and said "Sorry you have to see this before your puberty Pipsqueak, welp, a couple trips to the Therapist until you're 20 won't harm nobody… maybe your mommy's wallet but other than that… nobody"

Belial then look back at Souichiro and smiled "So? I'm waiting~~~"

Souichiro look Belial right in the eye for a whole minute before he sheath his blade, turn away from him and said "I don't have time for your childish game"

Belial once again laughed out loud as he said "Ohhh man! That's the best excuse you can come up with old timer? 'I don't have time for this childish game' ? You fucking hypocrite… You just wanted to kill me just as much as any of these…"

His sentence was cut short when Julie's fist slammed right into his cheek. The impact wasn't enough to knock him off his feet but it did surprised the guy. Before he can say anything Julie quickly tackled him and pin him on the ground before she shouted "I SAID ENOUGH!"

The woman the look at Belial and said "Now you listen to me you deranged brute! They don't like you, you don't like them and me…"

Belial quickly said "I like you…"

Julie was somewhat flattered but quickly shrug it off and continue "You don't like them… but consider this… they just saved your life, they have your weapons.. and…ummm… your…ehhh… important.. stuffs… so either you try to NOT act like a… a… ehhh… somebody… that's… good at pissing of everyone around him…"

Kohta raised his hand and said "You mean an inbred pig-snouted cocksucker?"

Saya quickly knocks Kohta out and said to Peyton "just ignore him sweetie, he've just got out from the mad house last month"

Julie then continue "… unless you stop acting like THAT… or.. or… Your on your own!"

Rika giggled and whisper to Shizuka "That's suppose to be a threat?"

Belial then look at Julie for a moment before he turns his gaze to the others, then back to Julie, then the others a couple of times before he said to Julie "I'm sorry Jul'…"

The deranged man then turns to Ethan and said "Hey grouchy! Are you ever gonna' share that pretty wife of your?"

…

In just a moment, Belial was lying outside of the hotel with his butt pointed straight up at the sky and his face planted on the ground. Next to him was some of his weapons, such as the Hall rifle, a combat knife, and is sidearm, a 9mm pistol.

The deranged man stood up, walk back toward the closed entrance and bang on it repeatedly as he yelled "WILLLLLMMMAAAAAAA!"

Belial suddenly paused then said "oh… right…" before he shrugged, pick up his weapons and walks off. However before that, he entered the bus for a moment and ran back out with a hand full of ammunition he took from his arsenal.

However the deranged man didn't know where to go from here on out, he stood in the middle of the street, with his bandaged torso exposed, thinking to himself before he shrugged and went back to the side of the bus.

Once there he put his stuffs down,sat down next to them and pick up his Hall rifle. The guy then open the chamber, took out the gun's .525 round, with casing attached from the lunch box he used as an ammo container then loaded it into the rifle and close the chamber.

The guy then look at it for a bit and said "Oh I know, you've been holding all that lead inside your tight metal sack for so long ain't ya? Don't chu' worry my pretty… daddy's gonna help you relief allll~~~~ those tension sooonnn~~~!" before he kissed the barrel and lie down next to the bus's front wheel.

…

_**Back inside the hotel, Julie and Alice's room…**_

Peyton was sleeping soundly on the bed while the two girls are sitting on the floor. Julie leaned agaisnt the side of the bed with her gaze pointed at the ceiling. Alice was cleaning her weapons as she glance at Julie a couple of times before she said "Hey eh… Julie, I actually surprised…"

Julie turn her gaze on Alice and asked "Why?"

Alice shrugged "You know, you're actually tougher than I though… you actually kicked your ex.. I mean Him out of the team… though when you think about it, it's better that he's out before Ethan decided to kill him…"

Alice then paused for a couple of seconds before she said "D'awwwww! Even when you're angry at him… you still caredd~~~~"

Julie only replied by grabbing a spare pillow and threw it at Alice's face.

The young girl then grinned as she cooed "I knew it… Your mind is set on the King but your HEART is still… and will always belong to himmmm~~~!"

Julie frowned as she slammed both palm on her face as she said "Ughhhh…. Can I please go to sleep now?"

…

It didn't take long until everyone, including Alice and Julie to drifts to lalaland. They two girls lying on the ground next to each other with Alice putting on foot on Julie's belly as she snores loudly with one hand holding on to her Ak-47 and the Stg 44. rifle.

Peyton however was not in bed as she should be. In fact, the little girl is sneaking down the stair with her shoes off to make less noise as she moves. Peyton was carrying her shoes with one hand and Julie's self-defense Makarov pistol on the other hand as she move swiftly through the lobby, passes a distracted Marcus who was busy organizing his reception counter.

The little girl crouched down and crawl pass the counter and out of the conveniently open front door and out in the street, all alone.

Once outside Peyton took a long relief sigh, put her shoes back on and proceed pass the bus where Belial was sleeping, however the moment she run pass it, Belial wasn't there anymore.

As the little girl reached the riverwalk. She decided to rest a bit in an old boat renting shack. There was nothing inside but some trivial tools, no boats, no weapons and a lot of cobwebs. Peyton peeked out the window to make sure that she wasn't followed by anyone, especially the Doctor's henchmen.

After making sure of that, Peyton sighs and sat down on a wooden crate then look down at the water. The river seems to be fine from first glance, however Peyton gulped as she saw lots of strange shadowy figures moving underneat the surface. They doesn't seems to be humans from the looks of the strange claws the figures possesses.

Peyton quickly back away from the water as she whispered to herself "Oh no… she's back…" with horror on her face. The little girl quickly grab the Makarov pistol she stole from Julie and held tight on it's handle and said "This is the worst week ever… my brother is killed… mom and dad is in danger… I'm on the wanted list… and now… She's… back, I gotta warn everyone… but.. it's too dangerous… Wha-what should I do?"

For a little girl, Peyton was even more coragous than Alice when she was Peyton's age. As the little girl look out the river stream at the horizon with a worried look, she heard a voice whispered from behind "Mighty brave for a kid like you pipsqueak" which made Peyton swing around and point her sidearm at the person behind her.

Once Peyton got a good look, she held on to her gun even tighter. It was Belial, who was secretly following her from the starts.

Peyton seems pretty cautious, as she should be. The little girl said to him "My name. Is Peyton"

Belial shrugged as he put his ammo box and and put his Hall rifle agaisnt the wall "Whatever Pipsqueak… mind tellin' me what the fuck are you doing outside this late, with Julie's pistol?"

The man don't seems to considering the fact that he shouldn't be using profanity in front of a little girl of Peyton's age, it's not like he knows how old is she.

Peyton still aims at him as she answer "I'm going back to the swamp… I have to save my mom and dad… Also, I-I have to warn everyone out here and inside the swamp that…"

Belial cuts her off before she can finish her sentence "…That you got your first peroid?"

Peyton seems confused for a bit before she continue "… To warn everyone that… SHE's back"

Belial suddenly grabbed his head and start speaking anxiously "GOD DAMMIT! I knew IT, damn hag, TWELE SHOTS! TWELE. SHOTS! I knew shoulda burn her, chop off her limbs,feed 'em to the Deathclaw then come back, threw her still living torso into the basement then threw a grenade down before burning down the house… Why did I even bothered wasting 12 expensive 44. rounds on that witch"

Peyton seems confused and grossed out as she asked "Uhhh… who…are you talking about?"

Belial suddenly stops and awkwardly asked "You're… not talking about my mother?"

Peyton awkwardly shook her head. Belial then stares at her for a couple of seconds before he said "Oh… neither… was… I, anyway, who's this… "she" anyway?"

Peyton was about to answer but she and Belial was startled by footsteps and a all too familiar monochrome voices of the henchmen that goes "No sign of the girl, Preacher"

Then there was a more distinct voice comes up, it's quite deep and somewhat sinister "Keep searching, she still hidden somewhere in this city… afterall… we still have her parents… sooner or later, she'll have to come back for them… I shall inform the Great One to send more out…go back to your duty…"

The henchman and his teammates nodded respectfully before doing so. Peyton and Belial peeks out the window slowly to see who was that. Once their eyes can see what's ahead, the two saw a man, around 50s, dressed in a black trench coat over a priest-like black cassock. He wore a pair of black pants and normal dress shoes, The man have white,slicked back hair and a rugged face with one paticular scar running down the middle of his face and another horizonal scar that makes it look like he have a cross slapped on to his face. He was holding some sort of book in his hand and his mount constantly mumbling something while he stares off into the distance.

Belial whispered to Peyton "Who's the old coot?"

Peyton seems scared as she whispered back "He's the Preacher.. he's the represenative for the Doctor… he's also the law here… He… he killed my brother…"

The deranged man whispered back "doesn't look very dangerous…"

Peyton replied "That's where you're wrong mister… ehh…"

Belial then whispered "Just call me Myles…"

Peyton didn't say anything as she and Belial spy on the Preacher who was still staring into nothingness and muttering something under his breath for a while before he walks into the night's thick fog.

The two the got back down behind cover, Peyton then pick up her sidearm and stood up, seems like she's prepared to continue on with her dangerous trip.

Belial quickly grabbed her hand and said "Listen kid, I ain't sayin' you're a wuss or anything but eh… you ain't going nowhere with only a pistol and a raggedy-ass dress Pipsqueak…"

Peyton pouted "I'm no pipsqueak, I'm 10 years old!"

Belial rolled his eyes and said "Do you know what happened to the last kid who said that to me?"

Peyton suddenly began to tremble a bit as she gulped "Wha-what?"

Belial shrugged "I dunno, never seen the kid again ever since… look the bottom line is, you can't go saveee~~~ your parents with… These equipments!"

Belial then look at Peyton for a bit more before he said "Beautiful eyes by the way" before he took the pistol away from her and gave Peyton the ammo box then pick his rifle up. Belial then grabbed her hand and walks out of the shack cautiously with his eyes watching every directions.

The deranged man then drag the little girl along with him as they ran across the street after Belial confirm that the coast is clear, not knowing that Peyton's cheeks was as red as a tomato.

…

The two of them eventually stopped near a intersection in the French quarter. The whole area was mostly destroyed and there seems to be no sign of habitants. Peyton still remained silent as she continue to direct Belial to the passage that she came out from.

Once they reached an alley. Peyton then pointed at a manhole hidden under a trash bin and run toward it. Belial carefully watch his surrounding as he lifted the manhole open slowly and peek down the hole.

Right away, he saw two henchmen standing guard just below, seems like they're attempting to block Peyton's path back into the swamp.

Lucky for the two the guards didn't noticed the manhole open thanks to the night sky. Belial then took out a pinapple grenade from the ammo box on Peyton's hand, pull the pin out and dropped it down.

In just seconds, he quickly closed the lid to block the blast then grab Peyton and back away.

As the grenade exploded, the blast shot the lid high into the sky, and a whole lot of ruckus the moment it landed back on the ground.

Not even bother to check if the guards are dead, Belial then hold Peyton and jump down the hole. Luckily, the two guards were torn apart by the point blank explosion.

Peyton doesn't seems to be scared of the sight, Belial on the other hand began to loot the corpses. He began with taking the remaining usable AKS rifle from one of the corpses and both "Badass" drug vial from their masks and pour both into a metal flask that he took out from his pant's knee pocket.

Peyton seems concerned by this as she said shyly "That's… that's not a good idea you know?"

Belial closed the flask's cap and put it back into his pocket as he answered "My life, my responsibility kid…"

Belial then look at Peyton for a moment. There is something strange about the look in his eyes, Peyton began to blush slightly before she said "Wha-what?"

Belial then stood up, gently pinch her cheek and said "…just lead the way kid"

Peyton's cheek become crimson red once more, which confused the man in front of her. The guy then said "Hey, You ok pipsqueak?"

In Peyton's vision, there was a strange radiant aura made of floating bubbles and glowing orbs of pastel colors. The guy in front of her spoke again with a slightly worried look "Hey seriously kid, you're started to scare me… is this one of those.. puberty things?"

Peyton's eyes was as bright as a star as she slowly shook her head with her jaw slightly open and her cheeks still crimson red.

Belial then sighed as he said "And they say I'm the creepy bastard…"

…

_**Back at Marcus's hotel…**_

"I. Am. Gonna. Kill. That. Dick. Head!" Ethan shouted as he putting his boots on. Everyone had gathered in his room after Julie found out Peyton snuck out.

Saya quickly budged it "Woah woah woah bro, how do you know that… He had Peyton?"

Ethan was tying the boots as he replied "… I don't… but my GUT says so…"

Saeko said "Look, whether he's with her or not, the little girl is in grave danger… We have to find her as fast as we can"

Julie seems worried as she said "Let just hope that she's still in the city… and not in the swamp already…"

…

_**Not long after… **_

Inside of a foggy swamp, in a large sewer entrance half filled with water. Belial's head began to raise up to the surface slowly, in a manner that resembled Rambo. Belial dash his eyes left and right before he spoke "blug blug blub bub buob ba lu bubublu blobb bloop blub blub… blub.. blub bub bub bub…"

Peyton have also have her head above the water as she said "Uhh… your.. mouth is still under water.."

Belial seems to be ignoring her comment as he signal her to follow him deep into the swamp. It wasn't long until Belial saw a entire small town built on the river itself. Each houses built on a system of wooden boardwalks. Lighted by torches, filled with patrolling henchmen and the swamp folks minding their own business.

Upon seeing all this Belial spokes again "Boh blu buob blob…"

…

End of chapter 47


	54. The Swamp tour

Chapter 48: The Swamp tour

_**New Orleans's swamp…**_

"Hey… I like this place… dark, gloomy, humid, full of shit stench… and wet!" Belial said as he and Peyton slowly moving in the water, avoiding the guards in the process.

Peyton didn't say anything as she just grabbed onto his hand and follow the guy. The two eventually managed to reach a boardwalk with a guard walking along it, not noticing the two tresspasser under his feet.

Belial signa Peyton to keep quiet, then wait untill the guard turns his back. The man then quickly climb up to the boardwalk and draw his knife.

Of course Belial made enough noise for the guard to took noticed, who quickly turn his standard Service Rifle with extended magazine at the tresspasser, only to be stabbed in the throat by Belial just before he can pull the trigger.

Belial grabbed the guard and slowly putting his dying body to the floor of the boardwalk softly before he twist his knife, enlarged the wound and kills the guard instantly.

The deranged man then look around for a couple of second before he help Peyton up.

The little girl was wet and cold as she trembling next to the corpse. Belial was busy taking the Service rifle, it's ammos, the henchman's drug before he began to took notice of Peyton's status.

Belial put down the rifle and asked "Is there anyone we… I mean you can trust in this place?" as he checked his 9mm pistol before throwing it in the water after deeming it useless due to being wet.

Peyton nodded in reply. Belial then check the makarov pistol before he decided to give it to Peyton and said "We'll dry this thing up later…"

The little girl then fidgetting as she said shyly "I-I'm sorry… for dropping the entire ammo box into the water earlier…"

Belial cuts her off as he look at his soaking wet Hall rifle with disappointment "What's the point kid? It wouldn't bring the ammo box back"

Peyton lowered her head in sadness. Belial took noticed before he said "Listen kid… we can't stay here all day… where's this… "person you can trust" house is anyway?"

Just then, the two heard numerous gunshots from afar behind them. Belial shook his head and said "Dammit, those goody two-shoes are here… let's go"

…

Back outside the swamp, in front of a wrecked guard post, filled with dead guards, burning debris and blood. The whole gang was making their way inside, each armed themselves to the teeth,thanks to Belial's arsenal that he left on the bus.

Ethan was reloading a China Lake grenade rifle as he said "You know, despite what everyone said about them…these guys aren't that tough…"

Saya was checking her double barrel shotgun as she said "I don't think "tough" have anything to do with this… we pratically unloads a whole bunch of dynamites, rockets and grenades on them… not even an Alpha Deathclaw can live through that.. let alone…them.."

The ex-courier switch to his Tommy Gun and said "Ok… we're deep in their hive… stay on high alert, don't waste your ammos…especially you Kohta… and try not to get kill… By the way… anyone have some bug spray?"

…

_Somewhere deep in the swamp…_

Peyton was leading Belial through the boardwalk system, passing many makeshif shacks made from woods and metal sheets with their doors shut tight. They soon reach a shack with a small fishing boat with a pair of paddles parked on the water just in front of the door. Peyton look around carefully before she knock on the door.

It didn't take long for a woman,around 40s with medium hazel messy hair,dark brown eyes,wearing a worn overall over a over sized t-shirt and armed with a double barrel shotgun to open it. She didn't say a word as she carefully look at the visitors for a brief moment before she gasped when she recognized Peyton and signal the two to come in and close the door behind her.

…

A while later, inside of the shack, the woman was giving Peyton a bubble bath in a wooden bucket as she said "Do you know how worry I am when I heard your brother was dead and YOU went missing? What were you THINKING?"

Peyton slowly lower her head as she said "Sorry aunt Charlene… Is my parents still ok?"

The woman's eyes then darkened as she stop scrubbing the girl's hair, she bit her lips, struggling to speak. That made the girl turns around and look at her aunt right in the eyes. Charlene just stared back at her neice, still can't say a word before she just lowered her head and slowly shook it.

Peyton seems to know what does it means as the little girl's eyes began to water as she stared at her aunt for a brief moment before she burst out crying loudly.

Charlene couldn't hold back anymore as she hugged the little girl and start crying as well as she said "I'm sorry… I couldn't save them… they got to your parents before I could hide them…"

Peyton cried out as she dug her face into her aunt's chest "WHY? WHY WOULD THEY KILL MOM AND DAD? I WAS THE ONE THEY WANT!"

Charlene hug her neice tighter as she whispered back with tears streaming down her face "I don't know sweetie… I just… don't know…"

Belial was silently watching the scene as he was cleaning every part of his Hall rifle and Makarov pistol dry before he slowly and professionally reassemble them. He then look at the wet Hall rifle's bullet, the only one he have in the rifle's chamber before he look at Charlene and asked "Hey lady, you have any gunpowder?" ,rudely interrupt the two's greiving moment.

…

A couple of minutes later, Peyton just done getting dressed, her eyes were still red from the crying. The little girl was sitting on a small wodden table as she watches her aunt preparing dinner, it looks like Mirelurk meat stew from the way she is stirring the food in a metal barrel placed on top of a makeshif indoor campfire.

The woman then look at Belial, who was sleeping with his head agaisnt the wooden wall and asked Peyton "Who's he?"

The little girl then look at the man in front of her and said "He's a scary crazy guy who found me… He's pretty nice to me though…"

Charlene sighed "… Those tattoos worries me though…"

Peyton then look back at the sleeping man and said "He was… with another group… they kicked him out for being a jerk…"

Charlene said "He already looked like one…" as she bring the food to the table,with each ration being poured into a stainless metal mlilitary field drinking cup with dents here and there.

…

_Meanwhile,somewhere…_

Belial open his eyes to find himself floating in the middle of a black void, the man seems to be no stranger to this experience as he simply smirked "What now?"

Suddenly, there was another voice,strangely similar to him, but with a non-southern accent and sounds calmer than his own answered "_You know you'll have to tell Julie the truth eventually right?"_

Belial sighs as he said "What's the point? She likes you…Logan…"

Just then, another copy of Belial appears from the darkness, with his hair neatly slicked backward, it was Logan. The man look at Belial and said _"No, she put up with you because she thinks I was YOU and that YOU are an unfortunate creation by ME…" _

Belial chuckled "Maybe it's for the best… for her…long as she's happy…"

Logan suddenly burst out laughing "_Awww I didn't know you could be so sentimental…"_

Belial huffed "And you won't see it again…"

Logan said _"Say… why did you starts hoarding that Badass juice anyway? Hey, don't you dare becoming a junkie on me ya hear? Not while I'm still around!"_

Belial smiled "Oh it's gonna take more than that to make me become an addict… this stuffs does lives up to its name though…It could be pretty useful…"

Logan sighed at Belial before he said _"Fine… By the way, you've been out alot more often… miss being yourself?" _

Belial scratches the back of his head as he said "You could say that…"

Logan's eyes suddenly narrowed and a weird wide smile appears on his face as he said with a smooth tone _"It's because of Peyton isn't it?"_

Belial look away and scoffed under his breath, hinting that Logan was right.

Logan then said _"… Are you still… having those dreams…? About them?"_

Belial smiled darkly "Every damn time I closed my eyes… those… things just pop up… like a god damn Bible salesman on a atheist's doorsteps…"

Suddenly, his vision began t flicker rapidly, following with a woman's voice, shouting visciously _**"YOU RETARDED PIECE OF SHIT! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT COMING INTO THE BASEMENT?"**_

Belial then hears many loud crackling sound, coming from a leather whip and a child's tearful plead _**"I'm Sorry Mother! I'll be good! I'll be good! Please! It hurts!"**_

He then hears another voice, a man's voice _**"I Know I should have let you drown at in that lake,Boy! You're still alive because I ALLOW IT! So you better show some usefulness around here… Or you'll ended up like your disobedient little sister and that little filthy Dog she brought back! YOU HEAR ME? I AM YOUR GOD! I GET TO DECIDE WHO LIVES! AND WHO DIES IN THIS HOUSE! I MADE YOU AND YOUR SISTER! AND I CAN MAKE MORE AS I PLEASE! It's Doesn't matter to me if any of you dies! You're all worthless at some point anyway!"**_

As the voices fades, Belial saw Logan still staring at him. Logan shook his head and said "_Listen…you have to let go of it…It's not your fault that Diane dies…"_

Belial suddenly cuts him off "This have nothing to do with Diane…"

Logan smirked _"Right… We'll see about that…"_ before he suddenly shove Belial, causing the man to tumble off his feet.

The moment his body began to fell through the void below, the man's eyes shot open to see Peyton was gently slapping his cheek in an attempt to wake him up.

Belial then look at the girl then around the shack, locating his weapons, which was placed agaisnt an empty metal barrel next to him.

Peyton then said "M-my aunt made it…i-if you're hungry…"

Belial then look down on Peyton's hands, she was holding his share of the dinner Charlene cooked while he was asleep, then back to Peyton for a couple of second before the man reluctantly took the military drinking cup and starts eating.

Peyton still looking at him expectantly,seems like she's waiting for his comment on the food. Belial swallowed his first bite then said "It's… eh… taste like… food…with… flavor…"

Peyton seems to be disappointed as she lowered her head. Belial seems to noticed as he awkwardly patted her head and said "But it's not bad" which managed to cheer her up a bit.

…

A while later, once Peyton fell alsleep on Charlene's bed, the woman then walk toward Belial, who was sitting in front of a mini-workstation he placed on the ground, with fresh gunpowder and some tools, some papers, including a mold and another makeshift campfire to make round balls ammos he received from her earlier. She look at him with interest as she asked "Who taught you to do all this?"

The man still focusing on making more bullets by metling down scarp metals Charlene gathered for him around her home as he said "Some racist Nazi-loving prick who used to be in the NCR 1st Recon…that aside, how did you managed to get all these… tools anyway?"

Charlene sat down on the ground in front of him and said "My husband was a weapon specialist… he worked with the Gun Runners… long story short… I can't get pregnant, that pissed him off, so… he left…leaving all of his..junks..well, at least I can finally get rid of those empty shell casings…"

Belial was dipping another hot metal ball into a bucket of cold water to cold it down as he said bluntly "Well… not having any kids in this shithole might be a fucking blessing if you ask me…"

Charlene sighs and smiled wryly "Maybe you're right…"

Belial then carefully place the balls onto one of the pieces of paper from the set of tools, add some gunpowder and carefully rolled them up as he asked "Say… where is this… Doctor Witchy witchy bitchy holed up anyway?" before he sealed the buck with some paper-like strings.

This questions obviously bothering the woman, her face grew grim as she said "You don't wanna get involved with that monster, take it from me, it's lucky enough that he let us live in this swamp… let alone letting us carry on with our lives in peace…"

Belial then said "You mean fishing for those 3 eyed fishes, day in day out?"

Charlene chuckled and said "Well, sometimes we have to fend off the Mirelurk living deeper in the mainland of the swamp… they poured in from the river outside that leads to out to the sea…or the other states… I really don't know… pretty exciting nonetheless" in a sarcastic tone.

Belial then put another finished bullet in line next to the ones he made earlier and said "Say… When me and little pipsq…I mean Peyton… Does she have a full name?"

Charlene said "Hammerson, Peyton Hammerson"

Belial was checking his newly obtained Service Rifle for any potential malfunction as he chuckled "That's a pretty manly name for a girl…" before he aim down the sight of the Service Rifle to see if it's corretly adjusted.

Charlene just faintly smiled back as she watches him pick up the Makarov pistol.

Belial then said to Charlene "Cover the kid's ears…" before he pointed the pistol at the wall in front of him and wait for Charlene to do what he said and pull the trigger.

As expected, the Makarov operated smoothly once it's dried.

Seems like this kind of thing is no stranger to Charlene or the swamp folks as there was no comotion arise after the gun went off.

Charlene gently remove her hands from Peyton's ears and sighs "You and my husband does have something in common afterall…"

Belial put the pistol down as he asked "What, he used to be a racist cocksucker too?"

Charlene giggled "No, putting holes on the wall with your guns… but… he was…a cocksucker…Anyway, what was that you about to ask me earlier?"

Belial said "Oh, when me and Peyton was inside of a … fishing shack or something, I heard she saying um… "_Oh no, she's back"…_Any idea what that means?"

Charlene's face suddenly gone pale as she whispered "No,no… this is too soon…"

Belial seems irritated as she narrowed his eyes and said "Um.. that's a statement, not an answer…"

Charlene then said "The Mirelurk Queen…"

Belial blankly replied "Pardon?"

Charlene continues "It's a colossal Mirelurk... word is she resides somewhere in Boston… she would roam to various places to look for food… whether it's land or underwater… She came to New Orleans a couple of times before… flatten half of the city before the "local law enforcement" chase her away with heavy fire…"

Belial then said "Wait… if she never set her crabby foots into the swamp.. why worry?"

Charlene quickly retort "Are you kidding?Do you know how many people lost their homes, lives and businesses the last time she decided to come here for "dinner" ?"

Belial shrugged in reply.

Charlene then asked "Say.. is it kind of... you know… dumb to use these.. prehistoric firearms? I mean, sounds to me like you're after the Doctor's ass like those dead bounty hunters…ugh… poor bastards… though the Mirelurk did have a hell of a Banquet from their corpses…"

Belial picks up the Hall rifle and aim down the sight before he smiled "It's only dumb if you're suck at aiming…"

Just then, the two heard numerous voices outside and from afar, both male and female's. Belial put on finger on his lips as he look at Charlene, signalling her to be quiet before he listen carefully to the closing voices.

Belial quickly recognizes Julie's voice as they walking closer to Charlene's shack, she seems to be saying "Sheesh… guess New Orleans folks aren't the most welcoming type are they?"

The moment when Julie finished her sentence, she heard a door opening from behind, and the next second there was a cold,metallic surface touched the back of her neck while an arm slowly wrap around her chest.

Then there's a whispery voice slips into her ears "I know you'll went looking for me…You just couldn't let me go could you?"

This sent chills down Julie's spine,but before she screamed for the others she though to herself "_Wait a minute…there's only ONE guy who dares touches me like this…" _ She sighs and said "I was looking for Peyton you jackass… now let go of my chest!"

Her loud voice reached the others ears, and it was only seconds before Belial found himself within the sights of numerous firearms. Charlene was peeking out from behind her window with her shotgun readied as she saw the stand off.

Ethen gritted his teeth as he snarled at Belial, who was holding Julie hostage with her Makarov pistol "Let her go, and I'll just put one in your head… save you the pain ye fucking inbred!"

Belial then suddenly hears footsteps from afar, deep in the swamp's mainland, seems like the Doctor is aware of the intruders and his henchmen are already on the job.

The deranged man then sighs with disappointment and said "God dammit…right at the good part" before he suddenly kisses Julie on her cheek and shove her toward Ethan, who quickly catches her.

Belial then switch to his Hall rifle and suddenly aims it at the direction of the group which prompted them to point their arms at him once more.

Peyton seems to have woke up as well, as she was also peeking out of the front door with concern on her face.

Julie was still confused with her cheeks glow red as she staring at Belial who was still seemingly aiming at the group.

The deranged man pulled the hammer back as he focus his vision down the sight, when suddenly, he began to think to himself "_wait a minute… why the fuck did I kiss her again? … oh… Logan you sneaky son bitches…"_

Somehow, times began to stop for Belial, as Logan's voice began to echo in his head "_**Aren't you the one who created me? … wait… that would make you my… oh god… Anyway, somebody gotta do it… whether you DO it, or it's me MAKING you do it…I mean, You do love…"**_

Belial snarled at Logan in his thoughts "_So what if I love her heh?She doesn't! She loves YOU! And if that's what keeps her close to me, it's enough!"_

Logan paused for a moment before he laughed "_**Dude… seriously, I though this type of corny and dumb romance were only on that eh… POX radio station's soap opera series eh…"**_

Belial replied with a irritated tone "_Yea yea yea, he's in love with her, but she doesn't like him cause he's a fucking jerk with a lazy eye… and everything, so he asked his twin brother, who was a far more decent person than he was to get her to like him and they swap places from times to ti… it's amazing the retarded piece of script actually survived the war…"_

Logan replied "_**Your point is?"**_

Belial said "_That it's barely work in a scripted show… it ain't gonna work in the real world…This is the closest I can get to her…"_

Logan chuckled "_**Holding her hostage…by her breasts?"**_

Belial said "_Yes… the damn thing actually got bigger after 10 years…"_

Logan laughed "_**I almost forgot how much of a sick son of a bitch you are… Bellie"**_

Belial replied "_You do know that insulting my dead abusive,pedophile mother who harrassed,beat,rape me and numerous others kids before I put 12 fucking 44. rounds into her face won't hurt me don't you?"_

Logan once again laughed "_**I know I know,anyway, Tell her…THE WHOLE THING… and eh… you know… if for some miraculous reasons… she said yes… Oh, did you know that she likes it when someone touches her…"**_

Belial screamed internally at Logan "_I KNOW MOTHERFUCKER! I'M YOU! REMEMBER?"_

Logan giggled "_Right… anyway, shoot!"_

Belial suddenly snap back to reality,and before anyone knew it, he pulled the trigger. The hammer slammed down on the primer nipple, ignited the gunpowder, burnt the paper that wraps it to dust, shot the metal ball out from the barrel. Leaving two clouds of smoke on the barrel and the primer nipple.

Ethan was startled as he dodged and shot at Belial on impulse. Ethan's shot merely grazed Belial on his right shoulder, which didn't seems to flinch him one bit.

Kohta was the first one who noticed that Belial wasn't shooting at them as he turned around to see a henchman standing in front of them, with one hand trying to aim at the group and the other hand holding his wound on the neck before he fell limp from 900 yards away.

The chubby young man turned back at Belial with his eyes widened and sparkles like the stars. Ethan and Julie was in disbelief as they just saw him did an difficult, yet accurate shot from a prehistoric rifle.

Belial then lower his rifle, blow the smoke away from the barrel and said "You Susies can stand there and stares at me or you can HELP me smoke the remaining fools THEN stares at me inside.."

Alice then held both her Stg44 and Ak-47 on both hands by the hip and pointed at the incoming hencmen and open fired without saying a word and a wide grin on her lips.

Belial then began to reload his rifle then said "I like her enthusiastic…"

…

End of chapter 48


	55. Everyone has a Nemesis

Chapter 49: Everyone has a Nemesis

_Inside Peyton and Charlene's shack…_

Julie, Alice and Kiriko was comforting Peyton after they heard about her parent's deaths. Kohta was sleeping agaisnt a wall next to LeBec who was also sleeping. Next to the two was Belial, who was examine an Ak-47 and a stack of corresponding magazines he took from the dead henchmen earlier. The small,cozy shack now stacked with firearms and ammunitions that the gang brought with them.

Saya,Tadashi, Yuriko, Rika and Shizuka were sitting outside with Souichiro to keep a lookout for troubles while Saeko have just finished stitching up her husband's bullet wound on his right arm inside.

Charlene was cooking up some more food as she asked "So… you guys… are… friends with Myles?"

Everyone was struggling to answer that question, Alice said "Yeh…yea…we're..we're friends…"

Julie stay silent while Ethan bluntly replied "No,I'm suppose to be the guy who cap a hole in the swastika on his freaking chest half an hour ago…"

Belial seems to be ignoring his harsh comment as the guy aim down the sight of the AK.

Charlene somehow doesn't seems to be surprised as she shrugged "Well I can see why… but there will no mexican stand off in MY house, especially when Peyton's around y'all hear?"

Everyone except Belial answered in unison "Yess~~~Ma'am~~~"

Julie moves closer to Belial who staring blankly into the distance after she notice no one have tend to the wound on his arm, tear off a piece of her labcoat and wrap around it as she sighs "You and Ethan are like a couple of walking target papers you know…"

Belial didn't reply as he chuckled.

Julie just finished tying the knot, he then slap it playfully before saying "There, 5 more wounds and you'll beat Ethan at who's getting shot the most in one week…"

Julie then stares at Belial who was taping the magazines together for a bit, she's bit her lips before she asked "Uhm… Myles?"

Belial didn't look at her as he said "What?"

Julie knit her fingers together as she continues "Wh-why did you eh… kiss me?"

Belial paused for a moment before he continue with his work and replied "Why not? No telling if I'll be alive the next day… either I'll die from centaur flu,splinter,Mirelurk poison, psychotic swamp axe murderer massacre or~~~~ grumpy face over there…" as he pointed at Ethan, who response by putting his hand on the grip of his Deagle with a irritate look.

Julie seems to be repulse by his reason as she slapped him before walking out to sit with Saya outside, leaving Belial who wasn't fazed by the slap to scoffed "Touchy touchy…" before he insert then jungle taped magazines into the AK.

Belial then said outloud "And by the way,just call me Myles… I hate that name.."

Ethan smirked "aww why so? Bella?"

Belial rolled his eyes at Ethan's question.

Alice akwardly look at both men before she cooed "Anywayyyy~~~, It's near dawn guys… we need to rest for a bit…Who's up for the first shift?"

Belial didn't say a word as he stood up, gave the Hall rifle to Alice and said "Not. A. Scratch,desert princess…" and walk out with his AK-47. Rika,Shizuka, Saya and the others went back in once they saw him walk outside.

Alice seems to like the rifle as she said "Why…thank you…Oh..Anyway, guess Bella..I mean Myles will take the first shift with mister Souichiro… try and get some sleep guys…especially you mom…you too dad" as she lay down and rest her head on Rika's lap.

The others sighs as they try to get comfortable in the not-so-spacy shack and get some shut eyes.

Back outside, Belial was holding the AK as he sitting on the fishing boat and stares into the foggy depths of the swamp, littered with dead hencmen. Souichiro obviously not pleased with Belial's presence but the elder man did a good job as ever to hide it.

Belial,still staring into the foggy swampland spoke to Souichiro "I can feel your… disapproval of my presence old man…"

Souichiro ignores his remarks, but that didn't stop Myles to continues "… I pick that neat ability up from my… early encounters with…wars…"

The elder man still haven't flinch,but he seems interested enough to slightly move his eyes toward Belial, who lie down on the boat and continue his story "… Did you know that there were many … small conflicts within the soil of this wretched country other than the Legion and the NCR in the last 10 years? Not many people knows about it… not… NCR people anyway… People'll starts a war for just about anything, land, money, whores, honor,ideals and religions differences, even if they feel like it..."

Belial chuckled before he continue "… After my… departure from that Aryan Brotherhood bunch… I started to put my training to good use, I sign up for any conflicts I stumbled across…oh that sissy Logan lock himself in my head for 5 years straight, couldn't take the Violence~~~~, you know?"

Still no response from Souichiro, so Belial continues "… Anyway, one of my first… life and death experiences was in a place called…eh.. Windy City,somes called it… Chi..ka~~…Go.. or something.. they weren't kidding about the "Windy" part , oh I'm getting side tracked… SO, I was hired by one of the two sides… didn't even bother to tell the differences between them since they both have guns and hate each other's guts for some reasons that I forgot.."

Belial then sat up and proceeds "…It was around noon… or dawn, I lost track of times after 2 days of endless firefight… Me and a small platoon full of ghouls…OH YEAH, They were fighting each other due to race discriminations, seems like the non-ghouls was trying to wage war agaisnt…well…ghouls..for… looking like Freddie Kruger's clones.."

The deranged man paused for a moment to pick his ear before he proceeds "Anyway.. We were patrolling, and BOOM, out of nowhere they attacked us… nailed the first ghould right in the eyeball…"

Belial then grinned darkly as he ran his hand across his hair and slowly threw his head back as he continue "… the thrill of being in the middle of a bulletstorm… It couldn't be described with mere words…"

Suddenly, images of ghouls shouting orders just before getting shot and a hailstorm of tracer bullets coming toward Belial in numerous directions flashes in Belial's mind. The images was viewed from his eye.

Belial's eyes darkened as he keep the scary grin on and continue "…It's not that hard to return fire even when your enemies are hiding in the shadows…"

Then, images of Belial shooting senselessly at the attackers with his Assault Carbine with a blood-curdling battlecry coming from him echoed in the background flashes up.

Back to reality, Belial continues "…just aim at the muzzle flashes and shoot… you see, the trick is to fire in single shots…it's more accurate…"

The images of Belial dump a rifle bullet into an attacker's groin before he charges forward and smash the person's face repeatedly with the butt of his rifle until it was nothing more than a bloody meaty mess flashes in his head.

Back to reality, Belial continues as he gently tap the butt of his AK "… also, don't forget to use the buttstock,pretty useful in a melee fight…just clean it afterward… brain bits smells like radioactive dog bile…"

The deranged man then look at Souichiro and continues "Anyway… I'm the only one left after half an hour of the daily blood-bath… I managed to thin out the attackers's number… Then, a fucking kid burst out from behind cover… he was around 14 or 12… since the little snot machine looks too small for the AK he was carrying…"

Belial chuckled "… That was the first time, I was hesistated… you know, with seeing a minor in the battlefield and all…"

The images of the kid Belial was talking about flashes in his mind, he was quite short, dark hazel hair, blue eyes, dusty and partially ripped clothing and an AK with no buttstock in his hands. There seems to be no emotion in the kids eyes whatsoever.

In reality, Belial smiled wryly "That one fucking second of hesistation was the worse mistake I've ever made…"

A loud gunshot echoed in his head as he continue "The fucking punk shot me… twice, he did not waste a moment once he see me frozen like a retard looking at a 2nd grader math problem… he just lifted his rifle and pull the trigger…"

Belial's voice grew dark once more and his grin disappeared as he continue "Have you ever been hit by a 7,6mm round? … It's like someone stabs you with a heated kitchen knife… twist it once it's dug into your flesh then pull it out from the other side of your body… the pain is… just… indescribable… Anyway, seems like the little bitch was pretty proud of his first time shooting someone… he was all… excited, telling his teammates, mostly old,ugly ass walking modern art paintings about his first kill… calling me a "Ghoul-hugger" and eveything…"

Belial paused for a bit before he shrugged and continue "But little does he knows, I'm a fast learner… I always learn from my mistakes… immedietaly after.. So I shot him dead while still on the ground… then I grab his rifle and kill the rest of 'em…"

Souichiro turns his head toward Belial, who have just confessed of killing a kid in self-defense as he continue "… That's war for you old timer…or at least,for this generation… there's no room for compassion,honor, espacially Moral… I don't just kill kids for no valid reasons… but any fucking kid who's shot at me with murder in their mind is going to get it… That punk knows the meaning of war… it's me or him, he doesn't care if I'm a father,a brother, a cousin or.. or.. a fucking long lost brother of his… It's my fault I nearly die…"

Belial then shrugged "So, back to me, lying on the ground with two large bloody exit wounds on my chest… staring up at the sky… for a solid minute before it rains…"

Belial chuckled as he continues with an darkly amusing tone "You know that's the first time I've seen rain… kind of tickles when the drops touches my wounds… and it tasted like liquid iron… all and all, an incredible experience.. wasn't long before backup arrives…to scoop my thought-to-be-dead ass and the others couldn't-be-more-dead corpses back to HQ… They freaked out when my hand pop out of the hole they was filling up…"

Souichiro still haven't said a word but his eyes stays on Belial, whose's smile suddenly disappeared as he said "…In the end, I don't even know which side won… they just paid me and sent me off…"

The elder man then spoke "Why telling me this?"

Belial paused for a moment before he shrugged "Just sharin'… I want to see if I can squeeze some… pity… or sympathy out of that icy heart of yours old timer… afterall, both you and me… probably Grumpy Van Dyke in there are no strangers to war…"

Souichiro bluntly replied "Don't you dare put me in the same category as you… We fight wars to save lives and keeping orders… YOU, just do it to pleasure your sadistic bloodthirst…"

Belial smiled back "You're right about the second part…" before he sat up as he and Souichiro heard a familiar growling from a small pack of Mirelurks heading towards the boardwalk area. The swamp folks seems to heard it too as some houses lock their doors and turn off their lights, while some walks out with firearms at a ready.

Seems like these type of things are no strangers to the swamp folks as they took positsions and ready their guns, not even minding the outsiders.

Belial check his AK again before he pulls out a cigarette and a lighter from his pocket and light it up. The deranged man then took a couple of puff before he clam his lips down on the cig to hold it in place.

Souichiro stood up and draws his katana and cracked his neck as he looking at Belial, who just smiled at him as he stood up and get off the fishing boat and aims his rifle at the incoming creatures.

Seems like the gang heard the comotion aswell, as Alice, Ethan and Kohta got out of the shack with their firearms readied, Kohta only have a pair of boxers on while fully exposed his rather chubby torso as he hold on to the M1919 Browning .30 Caliber machine gun, with an ammo belt that housed around 100 rounds, courtesy of Belial's personal arsenal.

Belial look at Kohta before he said "Fire in short burst…it'll lower the recoil.."

He then look at Alice who readied her Stg44, she's holding it in a very professional way, this seems to impress Belial, he said "switch to semi-auto… its low recoil should help you stay on target… Oh and an advice,find something to reinforce the buttstock, the spring is in there.. if the buttstock goes kaput, so will the gun…"

Alice aims down the scope as she said "How do you know all these things?"

Belial, still looking down the sight of his AK-47 smirked "… personal experiences.. who taught you to hold that rifle like a pro?"

Alice smiled back "…Observations…"

Belial didn't say another word in reply before he pulled the trigger.

…

_**Somehwhere, deep in the swamp mainland…**_

Deep inside the mainland stands a large and partially damaged military facility with a RobCo. And Poseidon Energy Logo on the wall, it was surround by a 5 meters tall fences with barbwire,presumly was built long before the war begin. It seems to be a high value asset of the Gorvernment in the past since there are numerous Anti-Personnel turrets placed around the perimeter, with henchmen operating each. In addition, henchmen can be seen patrolling around the facility's ground, they were more heavily armed than the one being sent out, their standard T-45d Power Armors and their deadly LMGs as well as an array of Automatic Energy weapons are enough proof.

The path leads to the entrance littered with Mirelurks skeletal remains aswell as humans. Also, there are a pile of scrapped Securitrons not far from the entrance along with a decommissioned tank covered with mosh and rust.

Within the facility, inside of a very large room, with a dome ceiling, houses a series of strange, sophisticated machinery which seems to be working non-stop.

However the source for the power to operate them seems to be coming from what seems to be a swarm of throbbing, living and sentinent blood veins-looking tendrils, they plugged themselves into the machines, operating them efficiently. The tendrils stretches througout the walls of the facility, powering the entire place.

Traced back to the room, the tendrils seems to be connected, if not saying they're coming from a grosteque humanoid figure sitting on a metal chair in the middle of the room.

The abomination's head is exceptionally large,no hair, with throbbing veins and numerous Zit-like bulges which seems to be beathing as if it was a series of hearts. The figure's face is nearly non identifiable due to the severe disfigurement, one eye is clam shut, the other one was wide open, the eyeball was much bigger than normal human eyes and it doesn't seems to have any eyelid whatsoever.

There is also no mouth presense, seemingly caused by the mutations the abomination have suffered from.

The body was as thin as a skeleton and severely decayed other than the fact that it's buck naked. The tendrils was coming from the figure's head and all over its body.

It wasn't long before the door leads to the room slide open automatically, behind it was the Preacher, followed by a henchman. But this one is much different than the rest, he was wearing a stealth suit, with the helmet attached, fully conceal his face, he have a 9mm pistol on his waist, some ammo pouches on his torso, a combat knife on his leg holster and a Japanese Katana on his back.

The Preacher and the henchman walks toward the abomination before he said "I bring bad news Doctor… It seems like… the girl, have unexpected helps…"

The abomination dash his eye at the man, the veins and bulges on his head began to throb faster. And the computer screen behind him suddenly turn on and begin displaying a soundwave parameter. Then an eerie, raspy, slow voice emmited from the computer "**How long have you served me Lyonus?"**

The Preacher, whose name seems to be Lyonus replied "7 years, 5 days, 17 hours and…35 seconds.. Ol' Great one…"

The Doctor then "spoke" "**And this is the first time you failed to accomplish a simple task in one attempt… Haven't I gave you more than enough of my creations already?"**

Lyonus slightly lowered his head and said "It's nothing but a minor setback… I will personally take care of this matter…"

The Doctor then spoke again "**Do not forget that I need her alive Lyonus… her DNA must be active to be able help me in my Divine Plan…"**

Lyonus seems to be irritated for some reason as he clenched his fists before he said, with his head still lowered "Yes my lord.. no harm will come to the girl until the extraction is finish…" and walks off along with his personal guard.

…

Once the two men walk out of the gated fences surrounding the facility, Lyonus said to his guard "7 damn years…7 damn years I have to bow to that disgusting foul monstrosity… Caesar is not going to be please about this… I've got to accelerate the plan further if I ever want to get my hand on the girl's DNA first… and to get that drug Formula…"

The guard spoke back,with a filtered rough voice "Even if we killed that abomination, his mindless underlings won't just simply let us waltz out of the base…"

Lyonus then said as he brushes a cobweb off his coat "Then maybe we'll have to… rely on those bounty hunters… They would make a perfect distraction…"

The guard then said "But we still have to capture the girl… and I don't think that half naked psychopath would let us lay a finger on her…"

Lyonus smiled "He's nothing but a topless,Nazi tattoo ridded savage ape, not something your skills cannot neutralize… it's their leader we should be worry about, that boy is no ordinary wastelander…"

With that, the two men walks back to the watery part of the swamp, toward the gang's location.

…

_**Not far from Charlene's sack…**_

Ethan, Kohta, Souichiro, Tadashi, Shizuka, Rika,Christine, Veronica, Saya and Saeko was moving deeper into the swamp, passes the dead mirelurks along their path. Alice,Julie, Yuriko and Kiriko decided to stay with Charlene and Peyton, since they obviously does not felt safe to leave a little girl like her with a mentally unstable person like Belial.

Saeko grunted as she look around the dark,cold dead tree filled path "Ughh… I'm gonna live in the shower for a week once we get back to Nevada… with or without the bounty…"

Saya was mapping the surrounding areas with the flashlight on her personal Pip-Boy as she said "Uhhh… does anyone notices that we've passes a lot of … wrecked military trucks? And I mean, cargo military trucks…"

Christine covered her nose as she said "…and a pile of skeletons… covered in mud…"

Saya then point her Pip-Boy at the ground as the group walks and said "some of these remains wore Pre-War uniforms… what happened here?"

Veronica said as she pulled the hood over her head "I don't know and I don't wanna know…"

Rika uses a K98 rifle, part of Belial's arsenal as a binoculars and look around for a bit before she said with a trembling voice "… Guys… would you believe me if I say I saw a couple of… how do I put it… people with pale skin…in bloody vault uniforms… staring at us?"

This sent chills down everyone's spine with Shizuka, who have Rika's rifle, a M21 scoped rifle instantly cling to Rika. Ethan whispered as he try to tighten his grip on his Tommy Gun "Great… being stalks by dead people… pop was right…"

But unknown to them, Lyonus and his personal guard, who both are The Legion's spies that have been attempting to took the Doctor's drug formula and Peyton's DNA for reasons unknown have silently slipped past them unoticed.

However, Lyonus suddenly stopped and look at Ethan for a moment, he seems to recognize Ethan as he smirked and said to the guard "Find the girl…I'll… greet our new friends.." and walk toward the gang while the guard quickly proceed to the boardwalk area.

As the team proceed a bit more, they was startled by a voice from the path in front of them "Ethan Van Dyke… and Colonel Souichiro… I have heard so much about you!"

Everyone readied their firearms as the source of the voice, who turns out to be Lyonus walking closer to them with his hands behind his back and a smile on his scarred face.

Ethan pointed his Tommy gun at Lyonus and asked "And who the fuck are you cross face?"

Lyonus said "My name is Marcus Lyonus… a faitful servant of Ceasar… but most of the folks knows me, in the past 7 years as.. The Preacher…"

This sent everyone on the edge of their toes, to hear that The Legion have began to show their cards once more after 10 years. Ethan gritted his teeth and gave Lyonus a dark smile "Peyton told us about you… The fuck a Roman wannabe like you doing with that Voodoo freak?"

Lyonus chuckled "To simply put it, he…have something that Ceasar required… to expand his army.."

Ethan then asked "So… what kind of person is this..Doctor like?"

Lyonus smiled "That… is something you'll have to find out yourself…"

Christine then asked "So where is this… "forbidden zone" anyway? We've been walking for hours and none of yours..I mean…his errand boys have tried to kill us yet…"

Lyonus chuckled once more as he said "Ah yes, that… that's the thing about rumors… they tend to twist reality and induce fears into those feeble-minded wastelanders… There is no Forbidden zone… the people who went too deep into the swamp, ended up in the Mirelurks hunting ground and… simply meet their ends"

Saya seems confused as she asked "But… Peyton said she and her brother…"

Lyonus smiled "Ah yes, about that… Believe or not, I'm also a man of science, and there IS one thing me and the Doctor took interested in…"

…

_**Back at Charlene's shack…**_

The guard have reached the boardwalk area and is observing the the place from afar. It didn't take long for him to spot his target, Peyton was walking out of her aunt's shack with Julie, Alice, Charlene,Yuriko,Kiriko, Charlene and Belial. Seems like they went outside for a breather.

Not wasting any second, the guard proceed to his objective.

Julie was solding Belial while holding her Makarov "I swear Myles, if you ever try to teach Peyton to shoot again I'll…"

Suddenly they heard a voice "I'll take the girl… if you please?"

The group turned to see the guard standing right in front of them, one hand readied on his 9mm pistol.

Charlene quickly shield her niece and said with an threatening point "Over my cold dead body". The others, except Belial shield Peyton as well with their weapons readied.

The guard shrugged "Fine by me" before he suddenly draws his pistol and shot Charlene in the shoulder, non-fatally wounding her.

As Charlene fell to the ground, Peyton held on to her aunt tightly while Yuriko draws her Police revolver and open fired at the man.

The guard quickly do a barrel roll to evade the bullets and shoot Yuriko's gun, knocking it out of her arms and destroy the gun in the process, after that he shot her in her left leg, but the bullet just grazed by her flesh, but it's enough to force her to the ground.

Still shocked by his incredible speed and accuracy, Julie froze on her feet while Alice spray her Stg44 at the attacker. The guard once again display immense speed as he managed to evade the short burst from Alice's assault rifle before he shot her 3 times in the torso,where she wore the kevlar vest, the force of 3 9mm rounds knock her down and caused enough pain to keep her on the ground. Seems like he's spare them on purpose, surely with such deadly marksmanship, he could have killed them in seconds, which is not something a normal Legionary would do.

The guard then holstered his pistol and dodge Kiriko's attack with her combat knife before he punched her in the stomach with two lightning speed low jabs and one haymaker in the face, knocking her outcold.

As he about to make his way toward Julie and Peyton, with a wounded Charlene, Belial block the man's way and hit him with a one-two punch and a low jab before he dodge a haymaker from the Legionary. He then counter with a double jab to the Legionary's stomach and follow-up with a leg sweep.

The Legionary managed to jump and evade the sweep as he begin returning the favor by punching Belial in the stomach twice, once in the chest, then proceed to grab his arm, attempting to break it. But Belial, quickly free his arm by slamming his forehead into the Legionary's helmet, slightly knocking him back a step.

As Belial attempting to attack once more the Legionary draws his Katana and hold the blunt side of the blade upward then hit Belial's lower stomach, where one of his earlier wounds still healing. Causing it to bleed once more.

Belial didn't even mind the pain as he dodge the second slash as he draws his combat knife and slash the Legionary in the arm, tore hole in his suit and leave a cut on his flesh,from the tone of his skin the Legionary seems to be caucasian.

The Legionary seems to be irritated by this as he slam the end of the Katana's hilt into the wound on Belial's shoulder, to debilitate his arm's movement by the pain the reopened wound might caused.

It seems to work but it didn't stop Belial from switching his knife to the other hand and continue slashing at his opponent who doesn't seems to have any problem dodging before he kick the knife away from Belial's grip.

Determined to end the fight in order to carry on with his mission, the Legionary draws his pistol and empty the rest of the bullets at Belial, wounding him further more.

Peyton gritted her teeth with tears rolling down her cheeks as she watches Belial's body being pierced by hot lead 9mm rounds. The little girl suddenly grabbed Julie's makarov and empty the whole thing at the Legionary the moment Belial fell to the wooden boardwalk.

She missed every shot except for the last one, which barely grazed the Legionary in his left thigh. The man then approaches the two, Julie attempted to tackle him but she was met by a backhand, knocking her on the ground but still concious.

The Legionary pulls out a syringe as he move closer to Peyton,who's still holding on to her unconcious aunt. But he was staggered by two shot in the back from Belial's who was laying on his stomach, struggling to coup with the pain while aiming the still smoking .22 Derringer at him.

Not only that it didn't caused any real damage, it only prompted the Legionary to walks back to Belial with his katana readied. Peyton seems to understand what's going to happen as her eyes wide open and she pleads "please don't.. I beg you please don't!"

The Legionary didn't say a word as he plunged the katana downward, right through Belial's upper back and right through the boardwalk he was lying on. The stab sent so much pain through his body, yet somehow Belial still managed to hold it in by gritting his teeth as blood spew out from his mouth.

The Legionary then twist the blade, widening the wound, sending more and more pain through his body.

Belial begin to getting weak as more blood exit from his wounds. The Legionary then let go of the katana's handle then walks back to Peyton, who was trembling in fear.

Belial's mind began to feel hazy as the wound took their toll on him, he still struggling to move while watches the Legionary gave Peyton a backhand, bruises her left eye before he pinned her down, despise Peyton's constant punching and kicking he still have his grip on her.

Belial still working his way up, slowly when suddenly the image of the Legionary pinning Peyton down and extracting some of her blood into the syringe he brought suddenly being switch back and forth with a image of a little girl, around Peyton's age, with long hazel hair, who was also screaming and struggling under the grip of 4 young adults who seems to be in a gang of some sorts as they wore matching sleeveless jeans jacket.

One paticular appearance that the gang members, who was ripping off the little girl's dress to rape her shares is that they're all African-American. Then there's a blood curdling scream echoing in the background "DIANEEE!"

Then many more fragments of his memories began to flashes before his eye. Many of those fragments was him holding hand-drawn portrait of the gang members asking people if they've seen those gang members but the answers he've ever got was "no". Then theres a fragment that show a man, with a swastika tattooed on his bald head approached Belial and said "I can help you find them young man…We… can help you…"

The images then fades away, allowing Belial to returns to reality. He saw the Legionary stood up and left with what he came for, leaving Peyton lying motionless on the ground.

As Julie and Alice got back up, they saw Belial reaches out his bloody hand toward Peyton while he scream widly and struggling to get the katana out of his body. Julie was hit hard when she saw tears on his cheek, this is a side she have never seen nor expected from the man in front of her. It's surreal, strange yet heartbreaking.

…

End of chapter 49


End file.
